Entre ciel et terre
by Andyema
Summary: L'Arche du Pôle, gouvernée par un clan puissant et mystérieux, est un endroit dangereux. Or, elles sont cinq à devoir s'y rendre pour épouser les héritiers des Dragons, créatures de mythes et de cauchemars... Cinq jeunes femmes, cinq fiancés, mille et unes destinées, suspendus entre ciel et terre. - UA/Crossover basé sur l'univers de la Passe-Miroir, label SPPS.
1. Prologue

_Il y a bien longtemps de cela, lorsque la Terre ne faisait encore qu'une, les dieux et les hommes vivaient côte à côte sans jamais interférer dans la vie des autres. La distance qui séparait les nues du sol empêchait les hommes de voler trop près du soleil, et les dieux de céder à la tentation que représentaient les mortels. Ainsi, tous ignoraient l'existence de leurs voisins et menaient une vie paisible, autant que faire se peut – car les hommes par nature étaient faibles d'esprit et les dieux trop orgueilleux. _

_Mais cette paix précaire n'était pas faite pour durer comme toutes les paix au monde, elle avait un destin éphémère. _

_Un dieu fit un jour l'erreur de regarder au bas des nuages. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. _

_Alors qu'eux, les dieux, se complaisaient dans la croyance de leur parfaite suprématie sur toutes les choses du monde, des colonies d'insectes fourmillaient sous leurs pieds, érigeant des temples, cultivant des champs, bâtissant des maisons, et construisaient de nouvelles civilisations qui n'avaient rien à envier à la vie oisive des habitants du ciel. _

_Le dieu, qui s'ennuyait en haut dans son palais d'or et de nacre, décida d'aller voir de plus près ces êtres inférieurs nés de la boue et des pierres, et qui pourtant paraissaient tellement plus attrayants que sa propre espèce. Il descendit donc du ciel et posa les pieds sur Terre. _

_Et le dieu, qui se nommait Palaos, fut ravi et enchanté de toutes les nouvelles merveilles qui s'offraient à lui. Abusant de son pouvoir et de la supériorité qu'il lui assurait, il s'empara des richesses humaines, prenant sans compter sans jamais rétribuer.  
_

_._

_Palaos avait l'habitude, lorsque quelque chose lui plaisait, de le prendre sans se poser de questions. Ce fut cet égoïsme obtus qui le perdit. _

_._

_Il devint un puissant, l'incarnation de ce Christos que les humains vénéraient tant. « _L'égal de Dieu sur terre _», disaient les évêques dans un chuchotement mystique qui faisait rire Palaos. Après tout, lui-même était Dieu dans son monde. _

_Et puis Palaos se lassa des contrées civilisées de l'Ouest. Il entreprit de voyager vers l'Est, là où on disait les terres barbares et inhospitalières, tant par les rudes conditions climatiques qu'à cause des mœurs étranges des tribus primitives qui y vivaient. Dans son voyage, il n'usa pas de ses pouvoirs, parcourant les steppes à cheval ou dans sa calèche – moyens de transport parfaitement humains. Après tant de temps passé sur Terre, Palaos, extasié par toutes ces nouveautés, en avait renié sa nature la plus profonde. Il s'était mêlé à des êtres inférieurs, changeant irrémédiablement le cours de l'Histoire. _

_Il arriva dans les contrées sauvages de l'Est au terme d'un long périple. Il perdit d'abord son escorte armée dans une embuscade tendue par des brigands, qui les dépouillèrent de leurs biens et de leurs chevaux. Il ne réussit à s'en tirer qu'en compagnie de trois de ses hommes. Ils poursuivirent leur route à pied, bravant le vent de la toundra et les tempêtes des neiges qui hurlaient sur les steppes, et furent accueillis dans un village de nomades par le chef de la famille et sa femme, qui les traitèrent comme des rois. _

_Jamais Palaos ne s'était autant amusé. Même la mort de la plupart de ses gens n'avait pas entaché la joie qu'il ressentait. Enfin, il vivait des aventures autrement plus passionnantes que celles chantées par les Muses, aussi belles et héroïques fussent-elles ! Aussi ne se méfia-t-il donc point, et accepta l'hospitalité de ses hôtes comme un droit donné. _

_Le dieu se pavana, clamant ses propres louanges dans la yourte du chef, les autorisant gracieusement, du haut de son égocentrisme, à l'appeler par son surnom, le nom de Christos qui faisait toujours trembler les peuples d'admiration et de respect. _

_Pourtant la famille n'eut aucune réaction à l'entente de ce nom glorieux. Étonné que l'on ne s'incline pas devant lui, comme le faisaient ses fidèles dans l'Ouest, Palaos se dit qu'après tout, on ne pouvait attendre grand-chose de ces barbares. Et il s'employa, le reste de la soirée, à séduire la fille du chef. La beauté de l'Est, avec ses grands yeux noirs, ses cheveux auburn et sa peau mate, tannée par le soleil, ne résista pas longtemps aux avances du Dieu. _

_Et lorsque Palaos repartit, le destin de la Terre était déjà en marche. _

_._

_._

Il y a bien longtemps de cela, bien après que les légendes sur les dieux et les hommes ne soient plus que des contes de grand-mère qu'on racontait aux enfants pour les faire dormir, le noyau de la Terre entra en superactivité. Les continents se disloquèrent, la terre fut ravagée et à certains endroits du globe, engloutie sous les eaux furieuses des océans déchaînés. Des siècles plus tard, on ne parlerait plus de ce cataclysme qu'avec des frissons dans la voix, et sous le nom respectueux de **Grand Chaos**.

La Terre se divisa en Arches. Des morceaux de planète flottant dans l'atmosphère, et qui, inexorablement, se rapprochaient du noyau en fusion désormais à l'air libre pour s'y consumer.

Après le Grand Chaos, la société se réorganisa. On revint aux temps anciens et aux modes de vie obsolètes, ayant tout oublié de la civilisation précédant la catastrophe. On plaça un clan à la tête de chaque Arche majeure, laissant les arches mineures sombrer dans la folie, devenues le terrain de jeux des clans renégats qui s'entretuaient pour le pouvoir.

Chaque Arche avait son esprit de famille. Un être surpuissant, ne subsistant désormais que sous une forme éthérée, qui avait lors du cataclysme conduit les membres du clan jusqu'à une terre d'accueil où ils seraient en sécurité. L'esprit de famille veillait sur le clan depuis sa création.

Ainsi fut fait le Nouveau Monde.

.

* * *

.

Voilà... J'avoue que je stresse un peu ^^

Oui, je sais, c'est pas forcément compréhensible pour le moment mais ça va s'arranger avec les chapitres qui suivent, ne vous inquiétez pas :)

L'univers est inspiré du livre la Passe-miroir, pour ceux qui connaissent - et les Arches, ce sont des énormes bouts de l'ancienne Terre qui flottent en suspension dans l'atmosphère, et elles sont attirées par le noyaux. (Vous voyez les gros bouts de planète dans Avatar, sur Pandora ? Ben voilà ^^)

C'est ma première fic sur cette plate-forme, j'espère que le prologue vous a plu et vous a donné envie de savoir la suite ^^

Des remarques ?


	2. Jeunes filles à marier

Tadaaa ! Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Vous l'attendiez je crois ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir ^^

* * *

Levy lisait, comme à son habitude. Réfugiée dans une alcôve près dans une fenêtre, elle dévorait son roman, perdue entre les pages qu'elle tournait. À vrai dire, si elle s'était cachée ici, au fond de la grande bibliothèque, au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme elle le faisait d'habitude, c'était parce que sa cousine l'avait traînée en ville un peu plus tôt dans l'espoir de la convaincre de faire les boutiques avec elle.

Mais Levy n'en démordait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ça ! Pourquoi Jubia avait-elle tant de mal à le comprendre ?

De toute façon, pour la jolie jeune femme aux yeux azurés, tout n'était que prétexte à essayer de voir son nouvel amant, l'héritier de la maison Fullbuster.

Levy était habituée. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa cousine, c'était la même chose : piaillements et gloussements à qui mieux mieux, tandis qu'elle entraînait Levy dans son fastueux sillage, en lui rebattant les oreilles de son Grey-sama.

À bien y repenser, Levy n'avait jamais vu le prétendant en question. Mais après avoir assisté à la demande en mariage énamourée de Lyon Bastia, la précédente conquête de Jubia – qu'elle avait d'ailleurs proprement éconduit -, la petite lectrice s'était dit que décidément, les amoureux étaient bien moins ridicules dans les livres que dans la vraie vie.

Profitant du fait que Jubia était tombée nez à nez avec la sœur aînée de lord Fullbuster, lady Ultear, qui souhaitait l'entretenir de quelque chose, Levy s'était éclipsée. Elle savait que Jubia n'irait pas la chercher dans la bibliothèque, car elle y était interdite d'entrée depuis qu'elle avait déclenché une averse à l'intérieur même du bâtiment, abîmant tous les livres présents.

Un chuchotement vint sortir Levy des pages de son bouquin. Elle leva les yeux, et sourit en apercevant sa meilleure amie, Lucy Heartfillia, se contorsionner pour tenter de rentrer dans l'alcôve à son tour.

Une fois qu'elle fut à peu près convenablement installée, malgré l'espace exigu – décidément, son amie aimait disparaître dans les coins les moins faciles d'accès – elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lu-chan ? demanda Levy en reposant son livre.

Son amie releva la tête et la regarda d'un air désespéré.

\- Je suis dans la mouise, Levy-chan ! Leo m'a demandé en mariage !

Levy sursauta.

\- Leo… de la maison Stellaire ? Mais c'est génial, Lucy !

Sur l'Arche où elles vivaient, la société n'était pas divisée en castes, comme cela se faisait à beaucoup d'autres endroits, mais en maisons. La puissance de votre maison et les affinités qu'elle avait avec les autres déterminaient votre place dans la bonne société.

La famille MacGarden faisait partie de la maison Lockser. Jubia en était l'héritière malgré sa condition de femme, car les Lockser n'avaient pas eu d'enfant mâle avant que la lady ne devienne stérile. C'était la même chose pour Levy, à la différence près qu'elle n'avait ni pouvoir ni dot, et aucun prétendant pour demander sa main.

Quant aux Heartfillia… Ils étaient sans nul doute l'une des maisons les plus puissantes d'Alexandrie. D'aucuns disaient même que leur fortune surpassait celle de la maison Vermillion. Et Lucy était l'héritière choyée de cette famille, qui attirait chaque jour plus de prétendants de par sa beauté et le montant de sa dot. Son sort était mille fois plus enviable que celui de son amie. Comment osait-elle lui annoncer que le chef de la maison Stellaire, qui concurrençait les Heartfillia à la tête d'Alexandrie, l'avait demandée en mariage avec cet air misérable ?

\- Génial ? bondit Lucy. Mais enfin, Levy, ouvre les yeux ! Si mes parents acceptent sa demande, ce qui est en passe d'arriver, car tu connais comme moi l'influence qu'a cette maison sur la bonne société, je serais obligée de l'épouser ! Et je ne pourrai pas être Choisie !

Levy soupira. Encore la cérémonie du Choix…

.

Cet événement avait lieu tous les sept ans. Il moissonnait parmi les jeunes femmes en âge de se marier cinq d'entre elles, qui seraient envoyées ensuite à l'autre bout du globe, à bord de la plus grande Arche connue, le Pôle. Là, elles épouseraient les seigneurs du clan des Dragons, la famille au pouvoir, et resteraient à la Citacielle, capitale du Pôle, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Présenté comme cela, ça pouvait paraître sinistre. Mais pour la majorité des personnes, il s'agissait d'un grand honneur. Aussi toutes les jeunes femmes de plus de seize ans n'avaient qu'un rêve : faire partie de ces cinq privilégiées qui feraient la fierté de leur maison.

Mais pas Levy. Outre le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'être Choisie, puisque la sélection se basait sur des critères qu'elle ne possédait pas, comme la richesse, la place dans la bonne société, la beauté et l'importance de la dot, elle était probablement l'une des seules jeunes filles de son âge qui connaissait la réelle signification de la cérémonie du Choix.

Il s'agissait d'une dette.

.

Une dette que Mavis Vermillion, l'esprit de famille d'Alexandrie, avait contractée à l'égard des Dragons et de leur esprit. Et qu'elle devait payer _en nature_, tous les sept ans.

Levy ignorait les raisons d'un tel accord. Pourquoi des femmes, pourquoi cinq seulement… Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le sort de ces sacrifiées n'aurait rien de plaisant.

Elle s'était tue, cependant. Elle n'avait rien dit à Lucy, ni aux autres. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée sur un secret qu'il était dangereux de révéler.

.

\- Tu as de la chance, toi au moins. Si je compte la demande de lord Laytis hier, et celle du chevalier avant-hier, tu as déjà trois soupirants qui te font la cour. Sans parler de ceux que tes parents ne t'ont pas présenté… Moi, personne ne m'a jamais demandée en mariage.

Le petit rat de bibliothèque avait prononcé ses mots en fixant le sol de l'alcôve. Elle détestait qu'on la prenne en pitié. Mais les caprices de son amie, qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait, lui tapaient sur le système. Et le pire, c'était que Lucy ne se rendait compte de rien.

\- Allez, Levy-chan… Ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis sûre qu'un jour, un beau jeune homme se rendra compte à quel point tu es belle, intelligente, et mille fois plus intéressante que ces idiotes qui passent leurs journées à glousser. Tu pourrais même être Choisie ! tenta de la réconforter la jeune fille blonde.

\- Surtout pas !

Lucy sursauta. Le violent refus de son amie et son mouvement de recul l'avait choquée. Elle savait que Levy n'avait jamais aimé la cérémonie du Choix, mais…

\- C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ? Tu ne veux pas faire la fierté de ta maison ? protesta Lucy qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la petite fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Ma maison ne sait même pas que j'existe, gronda Levy. Si jamais quelqu'un de la famille Lockser est Choisie, ce sera Jubia. Pas moi.

La blonde soupira. Elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre pour rien au monde, mais son amie avait encore raison, et cela l'attristait profondément.

.

Yukino referma doucement le portail du jardin. Elle suivit lentement le sentier qui menait à l'arrière du manoir des Strauss. La nuit était tombée sur Alexandrie, une belle nuit d'été où le ciel était noir et les étoiles brillaient intensément.

Yukino aimait la nuit. Elle aimait la nuit parce que sa solitude lors de ses longues heures d'insomnie était enfin complète. On ne risquait plus de la déranger pour des broutilles, d'entrer dans sa chambre avec violence sans frapper comme sa mère le faisait, ni de lui reprocher son manque de maintien et de savoir-vivre à table, ce que son père prenait un malin plaisir à faire en face de leurs hôtes. Elle était seule et ce calme l'apaisait.

Elle gravit les marches du perron, glissa sa clef dans le verrou qu'elle fit tourner, puis poussa la porte, essuya ses pieds sur la pierre du jardin pour éviter de salir le parquet et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison endormie. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, plongeant le corridor dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Mais Yukino était habituée. Elle connaissait cet endroit par cœur, elle n'avait pas besoin de la lumière des lacrymas pour se repérer. Elle traversa les cuisines, attrapant au passage un bout de pain qui traînait sur un coin de table, vestige du repas des maîtres un peu plus tôt qu'elle avait raté. De toute façon, si c'était pour assister à la même scène que tous les soirs, Yukino préférait encore subir les foudres de sa mère au matin. Elle retira ses talons blancs qui avaient viré au gris, encrassés par la poussière des rues d'Alexandrie et la terre humide du jardin. Elle dégrafa sa cape, qu'elle posa sur son bras, puis saisit ses chaussures et monta l'escalier sans bruit. Elle évita la douzième marche, qui craquait malgré l'épais tapis rouge, et ne posa pas sa main sur la rambarde. La couche de poussière l'aurait trahie au matin, et elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver la main grise et dégoûtante.

Elle traversa le long couloir du premier étage, qui desservait les petits salons privés, le boudoir de lady Strauss et le bureau du maître de maison, qu'occupait également lord Aguria. Elle gagna l'escalier du fond, le monta à pas de loup, jeta un coup d'œil au couloir du deuxième étage, où dormaient les deux familles, et monta encore plus haut.

Les combles. Là où les domestiques s'affairaient encore, des valises sous les yeux et le dos courbé. Ils ne saluèrent pas Yukino quand elle s'avança dans le couloir, bien qu'elle soit la fille du cousin de leur maître, et qu'elle vive dans la maison depuis déjà six mois. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blanc bleuté avait l'habitude. Après tout, elle n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'eux.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, une petite pièce mansardée au plafond percé d'une lucarne. Une lacryma de mauvaise qualité projetait une lueur tremblotante sur les murs, qui ne faisait que rendre l'ombre plus présente encore. L'humidité suintait du toit. Les lattes du plancher étaient vermoulues, et il y avait des mites dans le placard. Yukino déposa ses affaires sur l'unique chaise au milieu de la pièce, dont le quatrième pied était rafistolé à l'aide de ficelle à viande et de miel. Elle posa son sac avec précaution sur le sol, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer ce qu'il contenait.

Elle se changea ensuite, retirant sa robe blanche près du corps, ses collants hauts et son ras de cou pour enfiler une chemise de nuit ample en flanelle, et se glissa entre les draps de son lit, qui craqua sous son poids. Non que Yukino soit lourde, au contraire, elle était bien trop mince pour la mode, mais son lit aurait eu du mal à supporter une plume.

Elle éteignit la lacryma et ferma les paupières, tentant tant bien que mal de décrisper son corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal.

_"Ma maison ne sait même pas que j'existe_".

Elle se tourna brusquement sur le côté, arrachant une plainte bruyante à sa couche.

_"Moi, personne ne m'a jamais demandé en mariage_"_. _

Elle serra les dents et rouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était rendue à la grande bibliothèque de la ville, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à emporter lorsqu'ils iraient rendre visite à sa sœur dans deux semaines. Malgré elle, elle avait été le témoin de la discussion entre miss Heartfillia et miss MacGarden, deux filles qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir déjà croisées en ville et aux réceptions données par les Vermillion, où tout le monde était convié. Et les paroles de la petite jeune femme aux cheveux bleus l'avaient frappée de plein fouet.

Les MacGarden n'étaient pas une famille très influente d'Alexandrie. Le père était un petit homme replet, peu vif d'esprit et qui n'avait pas d'assez bons vins pour susciter l'intérêt de la bonne société. La fille était un rat de bibliothèque qui passait son temps à lire, dissimulée derrière sa crinière hirsute qu'elle ne faisait jamais l'effort de coiffer.

Quant à la mère... La mère gardait le lit, incapable de bouger plus que le petit doigt, terrassée par la maladie. Des paris couraient sur le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Tout le contraire de la famille Aguria, en somme.

Lord Aguria était un négociant en textiles qui avait fait fortune dans la soie. Sa femme, lady Mary, organisait des fêtes somptueuses, du temps où les huissiers n'avaient pas encore saisi leur château. Et le fait qu'ils fassent partie de la maison Strauss, l'une des dix plus importantes de l'Arche, ajoutaient à leur prestige.

Même après que Sir Charles avait fait faillite et qu'ils avaient dû abandonner leurs biens et sacrifier leur fille aînée en la donnant en mariage à leur créancier, ils avaient gardé l'estime et le respect de leurs concitoyens, et les faveurs de la maison Vermillion. Depuis ces fâcheux événements, ils vivaient en plein cœur de la capitale, dans le manoir de leurs cousins éloignés. Un très bon endroit pour refaire sa vie, avait estimé lord Charles.

"Quelle vie ?" aurait aimé demander Yukino, avec cette insolence et ce regard de défi qui appartenaient à sa sœur. Mais Yukino n'était pas Sorano. Elle n'avait pas sa morgue, ni sa témérité. Elle n'était que le rebut d'une famille qui l'avait oubliée. Elle était timide et effacée. Elle s'habillait en blanc, alors que tous les Alexandriens étaient vêtus de couleurs vives et vêtements affriolants. Elle n'avait qu'une seule tenue, alors que les malles de Sorano étaient remplies à craquer de toilettes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres lorsqu'ils avaient fait ses bagages pour Era.

Yukino Aguria n'avait pas de vie. Dans quelle mesure existait-elle alors que personne ne semblait savoir que c'était le cas ?

C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était reconnue dans les mots de miss MacGarden. Personne ne l'avait jamais demandée en mariage, elle non plus, parce que personne ne semblait conscient de son existence. Ou alors, quand c'était le cas, c'était pour l'accabler de reproches et la descendre plus bas que terre.

Elle aurait aimé avoir des amies. Mais son apparence froide et lisse comme du granit décourageait les rares filles qui s'y tentaient. Et quand elles apprenaient son allégeance à la maison Strauss, elles faisaient marche arrière. Lord Strauss faisait très peur, tout comme son fils. Nulle n'avait l'intention de s'y frotter.

Yukino songea qu'elle aurait aimé parler avec la petite MacGarden. Les rares fois où elle avait vu ses iris olive derrière ses mèches en désordre et ses lunettes de vent, elle les avait trouvés d'une lucidité étonnante. Levy était très intelligente, de cela Yukino n'en avait aucun doute. Elle aimait son Talent, aussi. Des mots pour armes...

Yukino n'avait pas de Talent. Ce n'était pas étonnant : les gens possédant un Talent étaient très rares. Même miss Heartfillia, pourtant si gâtée par les dieux, n'avait pas de pouvoir. Sorano non plus n'avait rien eu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Yukino avait été une déception de plus pour ses parents : en plus d'être infichue d'aligner deux mots sans piquer un fard, de ne pas être excessivement jolie ou spirituelle, elle ne savait pas manier la magie. La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien apporté à sa famille, et ceux-ci lui avaient fait comprendre son inutilité de manière brutale : ils l'avaient purement et simplement effacé de leur image publique, ne l'emmenant jamais aux fêtes que donnaient les autres maisons, ne la présentant à personne de la bonne société, lui interdisant même de se montrer aux réceptions qu'ils donnaient. Ils l'avaient séparée de sa sœur et de ses cousins, la jetant dans cette pièce crasseuse et gelée au lieu des belles chambres bien entretenues du deuxième étage. Même les chambres des domestiques étaient en meilleur état que la sienne.

Mirajane, Lisanna et Elfman, ses cousins, avaient tous les trois un Talent. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, d'ailleurs, et faisaient tous un peu peur, en particulier ceux des deux aînés. Lady Aguria avait souvent désigné Lisanna, sa cousine du même âge, à Yukino en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle l'aurait échangée contre elle sans aucune hésitation. Malgré tout le vilain petit canard n'en voulait pas à ses cousins. Ils étaient beaucoup trop gentils pour qu'on puisse les haïr.

La jeune femme tenta de trouver le sommeil. Dans deux semaines, elle rendrait visite à sa sœur. Sorano et elle seraient enfin réunies. Elle pourrait lui parler de cette chambre sinistre et froide, et sans aucun doute que Sorano irait faire un esclandre à leurs parents pour qu'ils la logent convenablement. Sorano n'avait jamais compris le traitement réservé à sa petite sœur. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Yukino ne voulait pas briser l'innocence de sa naïve aînée.

Sorano était une grande enfant. Yukino avait mûri pour deux, car elle ne vivait pas sous les projecteurs et voyait tout ce qui se tramait en coulisses.

Deux semaines. Yukino se répéta ces mots comme un mantra. Il fallait qu'elle tienne deux semaines.

.

\- Par tous les dieux ! Mère !

Le cri de Lucy résonna dans tout le manoir des Heartfillia. Il était à peine huit heures du matin, et déjà l'effervescence régnait. Ce soir, on donnait une grande fête. Une immense réception en l'honneur des fiancés, de la maison Stellaire et des Vermillion, qui exceptionnellement effectueraient le déplacement. Tous devaient être prêts avant sept heures du soir !

\- Pourquoi criez-vous ainsi, Lucy ?

La douce voix de lady Layla s'éleva, pendant qu'elle se frayait un chemin entre les robes jetées en vrac sur le sol de la chambre de sa fille. Elle rejoignit la jeune femme, qui paniquait face à son miroir.

\- Mère ! C'est horrible, regardez !

Une affreuse déchirure lacérait la robe que Lucy devrait porter ce soir de haut en bas. Elle était complètement fichue.

\- Jamais nous n'aurons le temps de la faire réparer ! Et toutes mes autres robes sont bien trop banales pour mon bal de fiançailles ! Mère ! Que dois-je faire ?

Lucy s'affolait de plus en plus. Elle s'imaginait déjà, incapable d'assister au bal donné en son honneur... Pour elle qui ne vivait que pour ces soirées mondaines, c'était une catastrophe ! Comment ferait-elle ? Et Leo... Mon Dieu ! Leo allait tellement lui en vouloir !

\- Calmez-vous, Lucy. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de vos robes, je peux vous prêter l'une des miennes. Nous faisons la même taille, elle devrait vous aller. Ma camériste fera les ajustements nécessaires.

La voix douce de sa mère apaisa la blonde qui revint à la raison. Elle suivit lady Layla dans les couloirs de leur immense demeure, jusqu'aux appartements de ses parents, où elle avait dû se rendre deux fois dans toute sa vie. Ici, le faste était plus discret, les ornements moins tape-à-l'œil. Pour Lucy, qui vivait dans l'or et le luxe depuis sa naissance, une telle sobriété était étonnante. Mais cela ressemblait à sa mère. Après tout, Layla n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la décoration du manoir, trop m'as-tu-vu à son goût. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Cependant, elle, elle aimait cette opulence. Et si les robes de la lady étaient toutes comme sa décoration, fades et sans attraits ? Lucy préférait encore arborer une toilette déchirée. Au moins, cela mettrait un peu d'ambiance. Elle sourit en imaginant le scandale.

\- Regardez et prenez ce qui vous plaît. Nous ferons les essayages ici, je vais appeler Candice.

Lady Heartfillia quitta la pièce, laissant sa fille bouche bée face au contenu de l'armoire qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Des robes, de partout, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, de tous les tissus. Bleues, rouges, pourpres, dorées ; sages ou scabreuses, affriolantes ou carrément audacieuses ; aux décolletés plongeants ou aux corsets lacés serrés, aux jupons bouffants ou aux plis froncés. Elle caressa les étoffes du bout des doigts, osant à peine croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Sa mère, si sage, si sobre, posséder de telles merveilles ? Mais pourquoi ne les portait-elle plus ?

Lucy jeta son dévolu sur une splendide robe dorée, légèrement pailletée, dont les jupons étaient en velours noir. Un détail de la même étoffe ornait le décolleté, mettant sa poitrine en valeur et faisant ressortir le blanc de lait de sa gorge. Les manches étaient longues, s'élargissant au niveau des coudes et s'évasant aux poignets. Ses épaules étaient nues, ce serait l'occasion pour Leo de lui prêter sa cape pour lui tenir chaud.

La camériste de sa mère, Candice, n'eut pas grand chose de plus à faire. La robe lui allait comme un gant. Layla sourit en découvrant sa fille.

\- Cette robe... C'est dans celle-ci que j'ai rencontré votre père, sourit la lady. J'allais à un bal et je m'étais perdue dans les rues d'Alexandrie. J'avais refusé de prendre la calèche, à l'époque je ne pouvais pas supporter les transports. Je l'ai croisé alors que deux brutes allaient m'attaquer. Il m'a sauvée et m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la réception. Je n'ai appris son nom que bien des jours après... Mais je n'avais pas un instant cessé de penser à lui.

Lucy sourit doucement. C'était tellement romantique et chevaleresque... Elle aussi, elle aurait aimé épouser un homme par amour. Elle appréciait énormément Leo, mais ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une sincère amitié à son égard.

Après tout, ce n'était que des rêves d'adolescente. Elle devait se résigner. Et penser à des filles comme Levy, ou cette jolie jeune fille au regard mélancolique qui vivait dans l'ombre de la maison Strauss, qui n'auraient jamais sa chance.

Lucy était prête.

.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

L'Arche où nous nous trouvons s'appelle Fiore, sa capitale est donc Alexandrie. Pourquoi ce nom ? Parce que j'aime beaucoup le mythe d'Alexandrie, ville de tous les savoirs ^^ c'est le cas de la capitale de l'Arche.

Et cette étrange dette d'Alexandrie envers le Pôle... Je me suis inspirée du mythe de Thésée ;)

Prochain chapitre : le bâââl. Oui c'est cucu mais que voulez-vous, je suis un poil fleur bleue :p Et ensuite, il y aura le Choix, et je vous promets que vous verrez Rogue très bientôt... ;)

Des remarques ?


	3. Le bal

Bonzour ! (enfin plutôt bonsoir.) Et voici le chapitre deux !

Un énorme MERCI pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos follows : ça fait tellement plaisir de regarder ses stats et de voir que ça vous plaît. Merfimerfi ! :3

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ On commence avec Levy comme le premier chapitre, mais ce sera pas tout le temps comme ça ;)

La cérémonie du Choix aura lieu dans... 1, 2 chapitres ? Ça dépendra de ce qui arrivera au bal ^^ (non j'ai pas tous les chapitres à l'avance, désolée *Patapé !*)

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, je vous laisse avec la suite ;p

* * *

La ville était en effervescence. La fièvre du soir courait dans les rues, alors que les gens grimpaient dans les fiacres qui devaient les emmener à la demeure des Heartfillia. L'imposante bâtisse avait été construite un peu à l'écart de la ville, au sommet d'une colline qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la capitale. Le long défilé des voitures qui quittaient Alexandrie les unes après les autres amusa Levy, perchée dans l'une des tours de la bibliothèque, pelotonnée contre la fenêtre.

Elle avait froid. Elle ramena la couverture qui avait glissée de ses épaules jusqu'à son menton. Cela faisait deux heures que toute autre personne avait déserté l'endroit, et les feux dans les grandes cheminées s'étaient éteints depuis longtemps. Levy avait regardé leurs flammes rouges et bleues rapetisser, puis mourir dans un dernier grésillement, en faisant craquer le bois des bûches calcinées, tout en mordillant les peaux qu'elle avait autour des ongles. Elle savait que ce geste n'était pas très correct, pas plus que de passer son temps collée à un livre dans un recoin en dédaignant les passe-temps futiles des autres demoiselles de son âge.

Mais la jeune fille n'y pouvait rien. Elle était nulle en couture, ses doigts couverts d'égratignures pouvaient en témoigner. Et le simple fait d'envisager un long après-midi dans les boutiques d'Alexandrie, à essayer des robes toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres lui donnait la nausée.

Levy n'irait pas au bal. C'était une évidence, dès le départ. Lucy avait souhaité l'inviter : la bleutée avait rejeté sa demande d'un revers de la main, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'insignifiant. Sa meilleure amie avait alors piqué une crise : c'était son bal de fiançailles, tout de même ! Pas question que l'une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur n'y assiste pas ! Levy avait rétorqué d'un ton sec qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ruiner son père dans l'achat d'une toilette parce qu'aucune de ses robes n'étaient assez bien pour la grande maison Heartfillia, et qu'elle préférait économiser pour leur mariage. À l'entente du mot magique, Lucy s'était calmée et avait fait jurer à son amie d'être présente à ses noces. Levy avait promis, une fois, deux fois, puis elle avait jeté l'héritière des Heartfillia dehors après la troisième fois.

Et depuis ce moment, elle lisait cachée derrière un dais de velours rouge, tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard à l'agitation qui régnait en bas.

Peu de personnes auraient refusé une invitation aussi prestigieuse et s'en seraient remis sans aucun problème. Mais pour Levy, qui avait une saine horreur de toutes les cérémonies et qui souffrait en plus d'ochlophobie (la peur de la foule – merci Google), ne pas assister à cet événement était un soulagement. Elle eut un pincement de cœur en repensant à son amie, sublime dans sa robe d'or, et regretta juste de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer ce soir. Mais bon, elle soignerait son chagrin entre les pages de ce livre…

.

. .

Yukino resta bouche bée, l'enveloppe à la main. Il s'agissait d'une belle lettre manuscrite, épaisse et dont le grain fin roulait sous ses doigts. Un papier de très bonne qualité. Très cher. Le sceau de cire rouge qui y avait été apposé avait laissé des traces sur le blanc cassé. La jeune fille retourna encore une fois l'enveloppe, passa la main sur le sceau brisé et relut une dernière fois les lignes du carton d'invitation à voix haute.

_À l'intention de la maison Strauss et de leurs vassaux_

.

_Milord et lady Strauss, vous êtes conviés au bal de fiançailles de l'héritière de notre maison, qui aura lieu ce soir à partir de sept heures au manoir Heartfillia. _

_Nous espérons que toute votre famille sera là pour souhaiter de pleins vœux de bonheur à notre fille Lucy et __à__ son fiancé. Vos cousins Aguria sont également tous conviés, sans exception, à la réception. _

_._

_Un refus ou le manquement de votre présence nous peinerait beaucoup et serait regrettablement fâcheux. Nous espérons vous voir ce soir, _

_avec toute notre amitié,_

_._

_Lord Jude Heartfillia et son épouse, lady Layla._

Sa mère poussa un cri et lui arracha la lettre des mains.

\- Tous ? Sans exception ? s'égosilla lady Mary. Mais ça signifie que tu es aussi invitée, Yukino !

Cette dernière fixait ses mains vides avec le sentiment que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce grotesque. Elle, conviée à une réception de cette taille ? Ça devait être une erreur. Ou une vaste plaisanterie qui prendrait tout son sens lorsqu'on lui arracherait le carton des mains, dans quelques secondes. Elle se mit à compter silencieusement. 10, 9, 8…

\- Mon Dieu ! se lamenta lady Aguria. Tu n'as aucune robe convenable ! Et tu ne sais même pas comment te comporter en société ! Comment allons-nous faire ?

Yukino se retint de lui cracher que si elle n'avait ni robe de bal ni maîtrise de l'étiquette, c'était uniquement à cause d'elle. Elle se retint très très fort. Ça n'aurait certainement pas encouragé sa mère dans l'idée qu'elle saurait se tenir comme une élégante demoiselle de la noblesse.

Car Yukino, contrairement à Levy, désirait ardemment aller à ce bal. Ses lectures et la vision de ses cousins et de sa sœur tous habillés de soie et de satin avaient fait naître en elle un irrépressible sentiment de jalousie, et le poison de l'envie s'était peu à peu insidieusement distillé en son cœur. Oh, comme elle en avait envie ! Elle voulait pouvoir valser avec grâce, goûter le champagne fin qu'on servait sur des plateaux d'argent, rougir lorsqu'un gentleman aux yeux troublants lui ferait un baisemain, effleurant à peine de ses lèvres son gant tout en la regardant. Elle savait qu'un tel désir était péché, et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû convoiter un plaisir si futile, mais elle n'était jamais allée danser. Elle n'avait jamais été invitée à un _bal _! C'était une excuse valable, non ?

Il fut finalement décidé que Yukino emprunterait une robe à sa cousine Lisanna, qui avait la même corpulence qu'elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blanc bleuté rougit en se rendant compte que sa poitrine était à l'étroit, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer.

La robe était d'un joli vert pomme. Le corset était rebrodé de chevrons dorés de la poitrine à la taille, les plis de la jupe étaient froncés et un détail en fourrure blanche ornait le décolleté et le bout des manches. Une très belle robe, sans aucun doute. Sur Lisanna, la fourrure aurait ajouté un côté exotique et attiré le regard des hommes sur sa gorge laiteuse. Yukino, elle, avait l'impression de ressembler à une écolière le jour de la fête de rentrée.

Elle ne dit rien, cependant, et sourit à Mirajane qui lui laçait un ruban de la même couleur que sa robe autour du cou. Sa cousine arrangea ses cheveux, s'assurant que les épingles qui tenaient les deux petites chaînettes dorées et la rose blanche étaient bien en place, puis sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Tu es magnifique, Yukino-chan !

\- Pas autant que toi, répliqua cette dernière en riant.

L'aînée des sœurs Strauss était éblouissante. Elle portait une robe lavande aux jupons froufroutants, qui formaient d'élégants drapés autour de ses jambes. Le décolleté était sage, surtout pour Mirajane, mais le double rang de perles qui l'ornait scintillait de mille feux, renvoyant la lumière des candélabres. Ses manches découvraient en partie ses épaules, et un splendide collier de zircons reposait contre sa clavicule. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa beauté. Yukino se sentait si pâle et insignifiante à côté d'elle…

Soudain, une main lui agrippa fermement le bras et elle entendit Lisanna lui déclarer :

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu te défasses de ce complexe d'infériorité, cousine.

La fille des Aguria écarquilla les yeux. Elle ? Un complexe d'infériorité ? Mais pas du tout ! Elle était juste consciente du fossé qui la séparait de la famille Strauss et des jeunes filles de la haute en général ! Et puis, Lisanna pouvait difficilement lui dire ça, alors qu'elle resplendissait dans sa robe bleue nuit, de délicates torsades d'or entourant ses poignets…

\- Tu recommences ! se fâchèrent ses cousines.

Yukino se força à sourire et les suivit à l'extérieur, serrant les pans de son manteau. Lisa avait peut-être raison, après tout… Il était vrai qu'elle avait tendance à se rabaisser en faveur des autres. Mais… on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était inférieure, qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de toutes ces femmes magnifiques. Lady Mary le lui avait rappelé, quelques heures plus tôt, et avait juste prié pour que Yukino ne fasse rien qui les mette dans l'embarras. Dans cette mesure, comment pouvait-elle se considérer au même niveau que les deux sœurs Strauss ?

La jeune fille grimpa dans la calèche en tournant et retournant cette question dans la tête, troublée, se faisant violence pour éviter de se ronger les ongles. Elle mordillait l'intérieur de ses joues à la place, soulevant légèrement le rideau pour regarder au-dehors, et découvrait un monde qui jusque-là lui avait été interdit et dont les portes s'ouvraient désormais pour la laisser passer, le monde d'Alexandrie la nocturne. Alexandrie et ses lampadaires qui ressemblaient à des phares dans la nuit, Alexandrie et son pavé mouillé par la pluie de l'après-midi, qui reflétait les choses comme la surface d'un lac, Alexandrie et le clapotement des sabots dans les flaques, Alexandrie et les appels lancés à travers le brouillard, Alexandrie et la Voie lactée, comme une vague déchirure blanche dans le ciel d'ébène, Alexandrie et l'immense Palais des Sciences qui se dressait, fier, altier, imposant, flèche dans la nuit insondable, au sud de la ville, face au port où les bateaux accostaient, guidés par la lumière de l'Observatoire qui jamais ne cillait. La ville, sa ville, sous une autre forme, sous un autre aspect, mais toujours aussi belle.

On disait d'Alexandrie, la cité des savoirs, qu'elle était le havre de paix qui manquait au monde d'avant. L'endroit où toutes les connaissances du Nouveau Monde et de l'ancien étaient rassemblées, en dépit des nationalités, des rivalités, des pays qui s'étaient fait la guerre et des Arches qui se la faisaient. Tous les scientifiques et les chercheurs y déposaient leurs inventions, brevetées, sans craindre d'éventuelles représailles. Et cet incommensurable savoir, il était à la disposition de qui le demandait. Il était possible de faire les démarches nécessaires pour avoir un pass, qui selon sa qualification permettait d'accéder à différents niveaux de la connaissance, de la grande bibliothèque ouverte à tous aux laboratoires où étaient pratiquées les expériences et qui nécessitait une accréditation spéciale, et une fois tous les ans, à l'occasion du solstice d'été, les portes du Palais des Sciences étaient ouvertes et pendant une seule journée, le commun des habitants de Fiore et des autres Arches étaient autorisés à visiter tout le bâtiment.

Une véritable mine d'informations que Yukino rêvait d'explorer. Mais à chaque solstice, sa mère trouvait un moyen pour l'en empêcher, quand elle ne le lui interdisait pas purement et simplement.

Aussi la jeune femme se contenta de regarder la lumière de l'Observatoire qui diminuait peu à peu, tandis qu'ils quittaient la ville et grimpaient à l'assaut de la colline.

.

La fête battait déjà son plein. Des serviteurs en livrée blanche et noire circulaient parmi les convives, des plateaux à la main, resservant qui le voulait mais aussi qui ne le voulait pas. Un immense lustre scintillait de mille feux, suspendu au centre de la salle de bal, et projetait des reflets lumineux sur les murs. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes – toute Alexandrie s'était donnée rendez-vous ici ou quoi ? - dansaient, buvaient, riaient dans une cacophonie qui lui donnait déjà mal à la tête. Les dames s'éventaient bruyamment, faisant bruisser les plumes de leurs éventails dans un crissement qui lui écorchait les tympans. Les hommes se donnaient des accolades viriles, faisaient des commentaires sur l'architecture du manoir ou reluquaient les jeunes filles pas encore engagées – l'un d'eux fit l'erreur de courtiser une demoiselle dont la jeunesse et les gants de soie le trompèrent : elle lui montra ensuite gracieusement la bague ciselée à son annulaire gauche et le coureur de jupons pâlit en apercevant l'homme qu'elle lui désignait comme étant son fiancé.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant la scène. Le fautif détala comme un lapin, pendant que ledit fiancé rejoignait sa promise avec l'air de vouloir balancer le lustre sur celui qui avait osé lui conter fleurette.

Il s'amusait bien, tout compte fait. Les habitants de cette Arche étaient remarquablement frivoles et superficiels, contrairement aux hommes de son pays, durs, rêches et glacials. Il attrapa un verre de champagne, et se mit à déambuler entre les gens sans toucher personne, observant les nouveaux arrivants.

Il y avait un homme immense, un véritable colosse, aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant. À ses côtés, un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, lui ressemblant énormément, contemplait la salle bouche bée. Il devait probablement s'agir de son fils.

Son regard glissa sur les personnes qui l'accompagnaient sans y accorder de réel intérêt. Il se détourna de la famille endimanchée, reportant son attention sur le maître de maison.

Lord Heartfillia était nerveux. Il le sentait à dix mètres.

Pourquoi ce regard agité qu'il promenait sur l'assemblée, tout en répondant par de brefs hochements de tête aux saluts que les gens lui adressaient ? Il s'agissait du bal donné en l'honneur de sa fille, dans sa propre demeure ! Si Jude Heartfillia n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, c'est… C'était ballot. Il ne voyait pas d'autre expression sans tomber dans le vulgaire.

Il se rendit compte qu'après tout, on n'avait pas encore vu les fiancés. Peut-être y avait-il eu un problème ? Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il vida son verre cul sec et le reposa un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur le plateau d'un valet, qui vacilla sous le choc. Il allait s'excuser, puis il se rappela que sur cette Arche, les membres de la noblesse ne s'adressaient jamais à leurs serviteurs. Certains les martyrisaient même, profitant du fait qu'ils soient impuissants pour leur faire subir les pires choses. Il frissonna. Berk, finalement, il n'aimait pas tellement que ça les gens d'ici.

Pourquoi ce regard agité qu'il promenait sur l'assemblée, tout en répondant par de brefs hochements de tête aux saluts que les gens lui adressaient ? Il s'agissait du bal donné en l'honneur de sa fille, dans sa propre demeure ! Si Jude Heartfillia n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, c'est… C'était ballot. Il ne voyait pas d'autre expression sans tomber dans le vulgaire.

Il se rendit compte qu'après tout, on n'avait pas encore vu les fiancés. Peut-être y avait-il eu un problème ? Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il vida son verre cul sec et le reposa un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur le plateau d'un valet, qui vacilla sous le choc. Il allait s'excuser, puis il se rappela que sur cette Arche, les membres de la noblesse ne s'adressaient jamais à leurs serviteurs. Certains les martyrisaient même, profitant du fait qu'ils soient impuissants pour leur faire subir les pires choses. Il frissonna. Berk, finalement, il n'aimait pas tellement que ça les gens d'ici.

Soudain, il se redressa. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Il avait senti une présence… Par tous les dieux, qui était-ce ? Cette aura…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une clameur qui montait de la foule. Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers l'escalier rouge, au sommet duquel se tenait la jolie héritière des Heartfillia, au bras de son cavalier. L'apparition de l'une et de l'autre provoqua des « oooh... » d'admiration et on se mit à les applaudir. Il grimaça quand le son répété de dizaines de mains s'entrechoquant agressa ses tympans. Bon sang, il allait finir sourd à cause d'un _bal_ !

Il détailla le couple rapidement, d'un œil critique. La jeune femme portait une splendide robe rouge à volants, une parure de rubis enchâssés dans une monture dorée – de l'or véritable, il parvenait à voir la signature du joaillier derrière la boucle d'oreille – des gants tout aussi rouges et avait relevé ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon élégamment désordonné qui dégageait les ravissants traits de son visage et la courbe gracieuse de sa nuque. Quant à son partenaire, il n'était pas en reste (plusieurs femmes avaient fait mine de s'évanouir en le voyant) : il avait revêtu un costume noir tout simple, une élégante veste en queue-de-pie, une chemise bleue et il s'appuyait sur une canne à pommeau d'or. Un joli couple malheureusement mal assorti, car le bleu de la chemise de lord Leo jurait avec la tenue toute en rouge de miss Heartfillia.

On les acclama encore plus fort lorsqu'ils commencèrent à descendre les marches, jetant des sourires auréolées de charme à l'assistance, au grand désespoir de ses tympans que se plaignaient de plus en plus du mauvais traitement qu'on leur infligeait.

Il les observa un moment. Ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux de leur sort, et tout à fait normaux. Bon. De quoi venait donc la nervosité de lord Jude, dans ce cas, si ce n'était pas d'eux ? Un problème avec sa femme ? Non, il était convaincu que c'était plus gros que ça. Il se perdit dans ses pensées comme il le faisait souvent, et se coupa du monde qui l'entourait. Il cherchait à mettre la main sur ce qui le perturbait depuis le début de la soirée. Comme une présence dérangeante, un insecte sur notre peau qu'on ne parviendrait pas à trouver pour le chasser, ou un mot dont on n'arriverait pas à se souvenir. C'était vraiment crispant. Il avait l'impression tenace d'être observé, et ses épaules fourmillaient.

Il poussa un grognement et fit brusquement volte-face, dans l'espoir de surprendre la personne qui le surveillait.

.

Ah ça, pour la surprendre, il l'avait surprise ! Yukino ne s'était en aucun cas attendu à ce que l'homme juste devant elle se retourne d'un coup, et comme elle s'apprêtait à le dépasser, il la heurta violemment, faisant valser son verre – qu'elle avait déjà failli renverser à plusieurs reprises – sur la robe que Lisanna lui avait prêtée. La jeune femme poussa un cri de désarroi et de désespoir : sa mère allait la tuer ! Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle elle était.

L'homme, en la bousculant, l'avait entraînée dans sa chute et ils étaient tombés à la renverse. Dans un réflexe ultra rapide, le maladroit s'était agrippé à un meuble et l'avait empêchée de s'écrouler sur le sol en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, leurs deux nez se frôlant, et beaucoup, beaucoup trop près.

Yukino était prise au piège. Elle était littéralement hypnotisée par les deux iris rouges qui la fixaient, fascinée par leur aspect reptilien.

L'homme était assez jeune, il ne devait pas avoir guère plus de vingt ans. Pourtant, il dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement intimidant. Sa peau était très claire, presque translucide : elle pouvait en voir le grain fin d'où elle était. Ses cheveux avaient la profonde couleur du ciel, un noir presque absolu ; ils étaient plus ou moins retenus dans un catogan d'où s'échappaient des mèches en bataille, qui vinrent cacher le regard de serpent l'espace d'un instant.

Cela suffit pour que Yukino reprenne ses esprits. Elle battit des paupières, puis ferma les yeux en espérant très fort que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle les rouvrit timidement, et recroisa les prunelles rouges qui semblaient un peu perdues, elles aussi. Ils se relevèrent péniblement, le bras de l'inconnu toujours autour de ses hanches, et il lui sembla qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus cramoisie. Ses joues avaient carrément viré de la même couleur que ses yeux à lui.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis l'homme prit la parole.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Je… je ne vous avais pas vue.

\- Ça ne fait rien, bredouilla la jeune fille, horriblement gênée.

Sa voix avait remué quelque chose au fond d'elle. Profonde, rauque : légèrement hésitante, aussi. Troublée. C'était bizarre, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se laissait déstabiliser aussi facilement. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il resserra son étreinte, ses pupilles toujours rivées aux siennes.

Yukino commençait à paniquer. Et si c'était un pervers ? Son bras pesait de plus en plus lourd dans le creux de son dos. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale.

Après un petit moment, il finit par s'écarter. Elle le regarda, stupéfaite par son comportement. Un gentleman ne serrait pas d'aussi près une jeune fille seule, surtout si il ne la connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam !

\- Je suis désolé pour votre robe, ajouta l'homme avec un coup de menton en direction de ses jupes.

Oh oui, mince, la robe. Elle allait encore se faire hurler dessus… Elle tenta de limiter les dégâts en frottant les plis les uns contre les autres, mais rien n'y faisait. La tache ne cessait de s'élargir.

C'était très mal placé, en plus. Pile sur le devant. Les gens allaient croire qu'elle s'était fait dessus… Mon dieu, quelle honte ! Et tout cela en face d'un inconnu ! Yukino s'affolait de plus en plus.

Elle sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet et sursauta. Non, il recommençait ! Mais qui était cet homme ? Personne ne lui avait expliqué que ça ne se faisait pas de toucher les gens en public ? Surtout les jeunes femmes seules, célibataires, et sans chaperon pour chasser les gêneurs…

\- Attendez-moi ici. Je vais demander de quoi nettoyer ça à un valet.

Juste avant de tourner les talons, il lui caressa délicatement la joue de son doigt ganté et ajouta :

\- Et calmez-vous, d'accord ? Respirez profondément. J'ai bien l'impression que vous allez me faire une crise cardiaque.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille frémissante et terriblement embarrassée. S'il continuait à agir de manière aussi… intime, oui, en effet, elle allait faire une attaque ! Pourquoi lui avait-il caressé la joue ? C'était… c'était horriblement privé et certainement pas quelque chose qu'on faisait à une fille qu'on venait de rencontrer. Et d'ailleurs, à aucune autre femme, excepté la sienne. À moins qu'il ne soit habitué à faire cela, ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : soit il s'agissait d'un coureur de jupons, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça , soit d'un étranger. Elle avait entendu dire que les mœurs étaient parfois différentes sur les autres Arches. Elle se remémora leur conversation, tentant de se souvenir d'une quelconque trace d'accent, mais non. L'inconnu parlait un alexandrin parfait.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas son nom.

Qui était-il, à la fin ?

.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une jeune servante qui s'empressa d'éponger la tache avec un linge imbibée d'eau froide. Yukino frissonna en sentant le contact humide sur sa peau à travers la robe. La servante eut beau faire de son mieux, l'alcool ne laisserait pas de trace, cependant une large auréole imbibée d'eau ornait le devant des jupons de la fille des Aguria. Cette dernière remercia cependant la domestique, qui parut choquée par son geste, puis se tourna vers son « agresseur ». Celui-ci l'observait ostensiblement. Elle se tortilla sous le feu de son regard, puis il soupira et déclara :

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je… je suis contrit.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Il esquissa un petit sourire. « Il est vraiment plus beau quand il sourit, songea brièvement Yukino. Mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ?! ».

\- Vous m'en voulez. Ne le niez pas, je le sens.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, répondit la jeune femme après un petit silence interloqué. « Il est franc ! » Simplement, je… j'aurais aimé que vous évitiez de renverser mon verre sur ma robe. Mère va encore me hurler dessus…

\- Vous êtes spéciale.

Elle le regarda, abasourdie. Comment ça, elle était spéciale ? Voulait-il dire qu'elle était bizarre ? Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas la grâce élégante des autres filles, mais… Et puis, lui aussi était assez insolite comme personne !

\- Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous… êtes différente. En mieux.

Elle rosit. Venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? C'était drôlement tourné, tout de même. Et puis, ce petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait… horripilant. Comme s'il se moquait de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Yukino détestait cette sensation.

\- Et en quoi suis-je différente ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres Alexandriens. Ils sont hautains, méprisants et égocentriques. Vous, vous avez remercié cette jeune fille toute à l'heure qui a nettoyé votre robe. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'ici le faire. Les habitants de cette ville sont tous futiles et étroits d'esprit. Vous… je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais vous avez l'air un tantinet plus intéressante que ces personnes.

Bon, finalement, ce n'était pas si flatteur que ça. « Un tantinet plus intéressante... » Et d'où se permettait-il de juger les gens comme ça ? Certes, les habitants de Fiore aimaient s'amuser. Pourquoi cela attirait-il le mépris de cet homme ? Dénigrait-il ses plaisirs ? Ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée. Il avait une tête austère.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Le ton était un peu trop sec. Tentant de rattraper les choses – si jamais il se plaignait de son impolitesse à son père, ça irait mal pour elle – elle ajouta rapidement :

\- S'il-vous-plaît.

Il leva un sourcil et eut à nouveau ce sourire en coin. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une voix impérieuse le coupa dans son élan.

\- Lord Cheney ! Milord ! Excusez-moi, milord, mais miss Vermillion vous attend.

Yukino laissa échapper un hoquet à l'entente de ce nom. Vermillion ? Vermillion comme… la maison de leur esprit de famille ?

Devant eux se tenait un magnifique jeune homme. Grand, mince, large d'épaules et ses bras musclés gainés dans une chemise à jabot, il avait des cheveux blonds soigneusement plaqués en arrière et peignés et des yeux verts. Il portait une cape rouge estampillée du blason de la maison Vermillion – un loup d'or sur un fond rouge – sur l'épaule droite, attachée autour de son cou avec une fibule d'argent. Ses bottes hautes et maculées de boue le désignait comme un cavalier. Il avait un tatouage autour de l'œil droit.

Miss Aguria était à la limite de l'apoplexie. Elle avait devant elle l'héritier de la maison Vermillion, lord Terence en personne !

.

* * *

Tada ! Alors ? Z'avez aimé ?

Ouii, je sais, il y a un énorme passage un peu cucu ("je le regarde, il me regarde, je suis hypnotisée, oh mon dieu walalala comment il est trop beau") et me dites pas que vous avez pas deviné qui c'est ;)

A partir de quel moment vous avez su que c'était lui ? Je veux savoir *w*

Rogue convoqué par une certaine miss Vermillion... Et cet héritier qui débarque alors que Roro allait se présenter ! à suivre... (dans le prochain épisode ! Haaa, non ! La police anti-bdm ! *Patapé !*)

Bref x) j'arrête de délirer et je vous publierai sans doute la suite dans deux jours ^^

Des remarques ?


	4. Comment bien casser l'ambiance

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses qui ont fait que j'ai pris du retard ^^' En bref, mon stage s'est terminé vendredi (il m'a pris mes deux semaines de vacances, snif !), je me suis donc reposée un minimum samedi et dimanche et étant assez fatiguée les jours d'avant à cause de mes cours, j'ai écrit de façon assez irrégulière, pardon !

Mais finalement le voilà, ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ! :p

(petite précision : Terence (l'héritier de la maison Vermillion/ descendant de Mävis) est un OC. Non, il ne s'agit pas du Rogue du futur, n'est-ce pas Baella x), ni de Luxus, hein Froshe :D Oui, il leur ressemble - mon subconscient a œuvré à mon insu, héhé -, mais ses cheveux sont blonds très clairs et courts, coiffés en arrière comme le Purehito jeune, et son tatouage est autour de son œil droit - et pas gauche comme celui du Roro du turfu ! Il n'a jamais été mentionné des descendants du Premier Maître dans le manga, et j'en avais besoin, alors vous allez sans doute assister à une débauche de personnages inventés pour combler la maison Vermillion ^^' mais je ne pense pas les inclure dans d'autres fics.)

Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

Qu'on se le dise. Elle n'était pas cardiaque. Et pas non plus du genre à tomber dans les pommes pour un oui ou pour un non. Non, elle avait les pieds sur terre et la tête froide. Il en fallait beaucoup pour la surprendre.

Mais, par tous les dieux, cette rencontre inopinée l'avait troublée plus qu'elle aurait bien voulu l'avouer. Et ce qui avait suivi…

Yukino perdait le nord. Elle se sentait comme une boussole dont l'aiguille avait commencé à tourner dans tous les sens sans jamais s'arrêter. Cette sensation était affreuse ! Elle qui était toujours maîtresse d'elle-même… Elle se sentait presque honteuse.

Elle se mordait furieusement l'intérieur des joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

.

... ...

Le dénommé Cheney reprit un visage impassible. Yukino se demanda si c'était bien la même personne qui se moquait gentiment d'elle avec un sourire canaille quelques minutes auparavant. Portait-il ce masque en permanence ? Ça devait être usant, à la longue.

\- Pourquoi désire-t-elle me voir ?

\- Il va bientôt être temps de vous présenter.

De le présenter ? Mais qui était-il, à la fin ?

Il se tourna vers elle, et lui accorda un rapide sourire en coin, qui fit se craqueler sa façade froide et imperturbable. La jeune fille fut soulagée de le voir et lui répondit timidement. Ce geste attira l'attention de lord Terence qui se tourna vers elle avec un air charmeur.

\- Dis donc, lord Cheney, vous avez déjà fait une charmante rencontre, à ce que je vois ? Puis-je savoir qui est cette ravissante demoiselle ?

Il était normal que ce soit l'homme qui présente sa compagne en société. Le seul problème, c'est que Yukino n'était pas la compagne de l'étranger. Et, plus important, lui-même ne connaissait pas son nom.

Comment pouvait-il la présenter à lord Vermillion dans ce cas ?

Lord Cheney la regarda avec un air interrogateur et un sourcil levé. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Yukino le prit de vitesse.

\- En fait, expliqua-t-elle avec un adorable sourire (dont elle n'a pas du tout conscience, en plus, Yukino et son manque de confiance en elle -'), je viens juste de rencontrer votre ami. Nous avons eu une… fâcheuse mésaventure – elle désigna sa robe d'un vague geste de la main – et sir Cheney s'apprêtait justement à se présenter. Par conséquent, il ne connaît pas encore mon nom, alors je me permets de vous le dire moi-même : Yukino Aguria, de la maison Strauss.

Elle inclina légèrement les genoux et le cou en guise de révérence. Elle espérait ne pas avoir été trop impertinente.

Pourtant, le large sourire qu'arborait l'héritier de la famille la plus puissante d'Alexandrie lorsqu'elle releva la tête la rassura. Il semblait apprécier sa franchise et sa liberté d'expression (non, je ne suis pas Charlie ! En tout cas pas en ce moment ;p).

\- Eh bien ! Quelle jolie jeune femme, aussi fraîche et pure qu'un bouton de rose…

Sur ce, il se pencha et attrapa la main de Yukino pour lui faire un baisemain. La jeune femme rougit violemment : elle avait perdu son gant droit tout à l'heure et à cause de ça, elle sentit avec acuité les lèvres de l'homme se presser contre sa peau nue. En plus, elle était sûre qu'il avait fait exprès de prendre cette main-là.

Elle entendit un grognement sourd derrière elle et sursauta. Était-ce Cheney qui venait de faire ça ? On aurait dit… on aurait dit un grondement d'animal. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il affichait de nouveau son masque glacial.

\- Ma chère Yukino (comment osait-il l'appeler par son prénom ? Il la connaissait à peine ! La jeune fille eut une soudaine envie de fuir très loin.), je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous allons devoir vous laisser. Oba-san est assez impatiente. Milord ?

Son acolyte marmonna quelque chose que lord Vermillion prit comme un assentiment. Il jeta un dernier regard à Yukino avant de suivre lord Terence, non sans avoir salué la demoiselle d'un rapide hochement de tête. Elle se sentit un peu offensée d'avoir été congédiée de façon aussi succincte par le maladroit – après tout, c'était à cause de lui que tout ça était arrivé, il aurait au moins pu prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir comme il se devait ! – mais elle refoula son animosité et se contenta de répondre comme lui. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil désolé sur ses jupons et décida d'aller trouver Mirajane, qui lui prêterait sans doute sa cape pour cacher le désastre.

.

Il était stupide. Vraiment.

Se mettre dans tous ses états pour une fille ! Une fille à peine femme, en plus.

Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'odeur qu'il avait sentie un peu avant… l'aura puissante qui l'avait fait vaciller par sa senteur enivrante… et dont il avait été distrait peu après à cause des fiancés… c'était elle.

Il avait tellement été choqué de la retrouver, tout contre lui, alors qu'ils tombaient à la renverse. C'était de sa faute, en plus. Il voulait à tout prix attraper sur le fait la personne qui l'observait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à qui arrivait derrière lui.

Résultat, il avait renversé le verre de la jeune fille sur elle et les avaient fait tomber. Bravo, _lord Cheney_. Très doué.

Alors qu'il suivait lord Terence dans les couloirs de la demeure Heartfillia, il songea à la jeune fille et à l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Quand il avait croisé ses iris noisettes et que ses mèches bleutées avaient caressé son visage, il avait carrément arrêté de respirer.

Il avait distinctement entendu son cœur battre sourdement dans sa cage thoracique tandis que la pulsation effrénée de celui de Yukino envahissait ses tympans. Mais pour la première fois de la soirée, il n'avait pas trouvé ça agressif. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt agréable. On aurait dit un cœur d'oiseau, léger et rapide.

Bon, il savait bien que si son cœur battait aussi vite, c'était parce qu'il lui avait fait peur. Mais bref.

Et puis après, quand ils s'étaient relevés… Il en rougissait de honte. (Enfin, il rougit à la mode Rogue Cheney. Sa peau prend une teinte normale, quoi.) Il n'avait pas réussi à s'écarter d'elle tout de suite, et il avait bien vu dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Après tout, il avait beau ne pas connaître des masses les mœurs d'ici, ça ne se faisait pas non plus au Pôle de serrer d'aussi près une parfaite inconnue.

Oui, mais c'était là qu'il y avait un problème.

Il la connaissait. Oh, il la connaissait même très bien.

Ceci dit, il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était contradictoire. Sting se serait probablement tordu de rire devant son écœurant sentimentalisme dégoulinant de guimauve : il aurait sans doute fait une blague débile sur les âmes sœurs et se serait pris un coup de Wendy, qui y croyait dur comme fer. Il sourit en repensant à ses congénères. Le Pôle lui manquait atrocement.

Enfin ! Deux jours, deux jours et il serait parti. Il n'attendait plus que ça.

Oui mais… non. S'il partait, il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Oh, Seigneur… Il ne voulait même pas envisager cette option. L'idée de ne plus jamais sentir son odeur, de ne plus jamais pouvoir la toucher – même à travers le tissu d'un gant – ça lui était insupportable.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi accro à une humaine ?

\- Entrez ici, chuchota lord Terence, l'arrachant à son cruel dilemme, en poussant la porte d'un petit salon privé. Oba-san vous attend. Je vous retrouve dans cinq minutes.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et pénétra dans la pièce.

.

Yukino s'était enveloppée dans la cape de Mirajane, la sienne étant restée dans la calèche. Elle déambulait prudemment entre les convives qui discutaient joyeusement, ne tenant pas à se faire arroser une fois de plus. Ses pensées vagabondaient sans but précis – à vrai dire, elle s'ennuyait un peu.

Même beaucoup.

Finalement, ce genre de réceptions, ce n'était pas si amusant que ça. On se faisait bousculer de partout, serrer de trop près par un homme étrange qui semblait venir d'un pays lointain, ouvertement courtiser par un héritier qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé approcher de toute sa vie, et une fois qu'ils étaient partis, eh bien on s'ennuyait mortellement sans parler à personne.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-monde à qui elle aurait pu parler. Ses cousins étaient tous les trois occupés : Mirajane discutait avec un géant aux cheveux verts, Lisanna avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie qui vivait à l'orphelinat, et Elfman suivait leur père partout comme son ombre, qui l'introduisait à tous ses partenaires économiques. En tant qu'héritier, Elfman se devait d'apprendre leurs noms et leur histoire familiale par cœur. Yukino sourit, compatissante, en le voyant rouler des yeux et grincer des dents devant le nombre affolant.

Ses parents.. non, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Lady Mary faisait les yeux doux à la maîtresse de maison, lady Layla, pendant que sir Charles discutait textiles avec l'un de ses anciens associés. Ça lui donnait la nausée rien que de songer à les rejoindre.

Non, elle ne jouerait pas à la jolie poupée qu'on exhibe pour la première fois de son placard poussiéreux juste pour donner à ses parents une belle image bien soignée. Elle refusait de faire de la figuration pour leur profit. Elle disparut donc du champ de vue de sa mère quelques secondes juste avant que celle-ci ne la remarque, et se fondit à nouveau dans la foule.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça. Elle captait des bribes de conversation, voyait tant de nouvelles personnes qu'elle en avait un peu le tournis, et comme elle était invisible, elle glissait d'un groupe à l'autre sans se faire remarquer tout en collectant tous les nouveaux potins. Mirajane serait très contente quand elle lui parlerait, tout à l'heure…

Soudain, un grand silence se fit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le haut de l'escalier majestueux, là où étaient apparues les deux fiancés quelques heures plus tôt. Yukino suivit le mouvement, intriguée.

En haut des marches se tenait, royale, une petite fille aux longues boucles d'or pâle et aux yeux émeraude. À côté d'elle, lord Terence qu'elle avait croisé tout à l'heure, une jeune femme aussi belle que lui, voire plus, et…

Elle sursauta violemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Juste à côté de l'héritier de la maison Vermillion, droit comme un piquet, lord Cheney balaya la salle d'un regard circulaire, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Sa quête dut se révéler infructueuse car il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur la fillette.

Suivant son regard, Yukino détailla cette dernière, qui s'avança de quelques pas au-devant des autres.

Immédiatement, la foule entière, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, plongea un genou à terre dans une révérence respectueuse. Et la jeune fille se retrouva seule, debout au milieu des personnes agenouillées, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Heureusement, elle se trouvait dans l'ombre d'une coursive à ce moment-là, et aucune des personnes présentes en haut de l'escalier ne la vit. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement, rougissant de honte et de sa maladresse. Mais qui était cette petite fille, pour que tous s'inclinent aussi brusquement ? Décidément, elle en voulait beaucoup à sa mère pour ne lui avoir jamais parlé des gens importants d'Alexandrie. Elle avait déjà croisé lord Terence à la bibliothèque, de loin, et avait entendu des adolescentes pouffer en le couvant du regard, les yeux brillants, et avait donc compris qui il était. Mais cette fillette… par tous les dieux, elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans !

\- Chers citoyens d'Alexandrie, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Ce soir, vous êtes venus célébrer l'union de deux de nos plus prestigieuses maisons, et prodiguer tous vos voeux de bonheur aux fiancés. Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation d'interrompre les festivités pour deux raisons.

La petite fille parlait posément, d'une voix douce et sereine. Elle avait une prestance digne d'une grande reine, bien que cela fasse longtemps que toute royauté avait disparu de Fiore. Yukino était fascinée, hypnotisée par le charme tranquille de cette personne. Elle buvait tous ses mots avec admiration, et un simple coup d'oeil à l'assistance lui permit de remarquer que c'était également le cas de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Vous savez tous que dans deux jours aura lieu la cérémonie du Choix. Lors de cet événement, cinq parmi nos jeunes filles en âge de se marier seront sélectionnées, et elles seront ensuite emmenées jusqu'au Pôle, où elles épouseront les héritiers du clan des Dragons. Comme tous les sept ans, un émissaire de la Citacielle les accompagnera.

Jusque-là, rien de très nouveau. Personne n'avait jamais prêté intérêt au messager venu du Pôle conduire les cinq Choisies, alors pourquoi le mentionner maintenant ? Et surtout, par tous les dieux, qui était cette enfant ?!

-Mais cette année, la cérémonie se passera différemment. Pour commencer, les jeunes filles ne seront pas sélectionnées mais tirées au sort.

Une rumeur de protestation et d'incompréhension enfla dans les rangs. C'était principalement les familles puissantes qui rechignaient, puisque l'espoir de voir leur héritière Choisie s'éloignait si l'on s'en remettait au hasard et non pas à des critères préétablis. Impérieuse, la fillette leva une main, faisant taire les contestataires.

\- Nous avons nos raisons. Et en second lieu, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un invité extrêmement prestigieux, qui a pris la peine de venir jusqu'à notre Arche et qui accompagnera nos futures mariées. Permettez-moi de vous présenter lord Rogue Cheney, fils de Skiadrum le Sombre, petit-fils du Roi des Dragons Acnologia.

Choquée, Yukino en oublia de respirer. Tandis que la foule autour d'elle applaudissait respectueusement, elle resta plantée sous la galerie, dissimulée dans l'ombre.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids écrasait son sternum. Elle suffoquait.

De par ses nombreuses lectures, elle connaissait bien la hiérarchie du clan au pouvoir sur l'Arche Polaire. Le Roi Dragon Acnologia avait donné naissance à deux fils, Skiadrum et Metallicana. Sa sœur, Ananéosi, avait eu pour enfants Igneel, Weisslogia et Grandine. Ces cinq royaux descendants s'étaient illustrés lors de la Guerre des Failles, et avaient chacun reçu un surnom qui faisait leur éloge à la suite de ce terrible combat. Ainsi, la légende du clan des Dragons et de ses cinq représentants, Metallicana le Sanguinaire, Igneel le Flamboyant, Weisslogia le Lys Lumineux, Grandine l'Ange Séraphique et Skiadrum de l'Ombre, avait traversé les siècles en même temps que ses immortels héros. Les Dragons, en effet, étaient d'une extrême longévité. Ainsi, le Roi Dragon avait vu de ses yeux le Grand Chaos et y avait survécu.

Yukino connaissait bien les exploits du clan à la tête du Pôle. Et c'était parce qu'elle n'imaginait jamais en rencontrer un membre qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle avait grandi bercée de leurs exploits héroïques. Les histoires fantastiques draconiennes l'avaient aidé à s'endormir même après que son père l'ait humiliée en public ou que sa mère l'ait giflée. Et dire qu'elle avait touché le fils d'un de ces mythiques combattants. Les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, elle fixait lord Cheney sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt.

Ayant sans doute senti son regard persistant sur lui, l'héritier des Dragons tourna légèrement la tête et ses iris grenat la trouvèrent malgré l'obscurité qui la voilait de ses draps noirs. Yukino frissonna violemment. Ses prunelles reptiliennes l'avaient capturée et ne voulaient plus la lâcher. Elle battit des paupières une ou deux fois, histoire de se ressaisir, et se détourna, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

La petite fille blonde, souriante, frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le silence. Une fois que tous se furent calmés (ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un héritier du clan ayant le contrôle de l'Arche la plus puissante ne leur était présenté), elle poursuivit :

\- Je vous remercie tous de votre accueil. Il me reste une chose à vous dire, et j'ai bien peur que cette nouvelle n'assombrisse les festivités. Lord Heartfillia, lord Stellaire ? Miss Heartfillia ?

Les concernés s'avancèrent, intrigués. Lucy avait changé de robe, remarqua Yukino. Cette dernière était encore plus éblouissante que la rouge, et bien mieux assortie à son fiancé. Elle était dorée et noire, et la jeune femme blonde rayonnait littéralement.

\- Je suis par avance désolée, milord and lady. Mais il me revient de prononcer ma sentence.

L'étrange fillette s'avança et prononça d'une voix de stentor :

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et la grâce que m'ont rendu les dieux, moi, Mavis Vermillion, je déclare lord Leo, de la maison Stellaire, coupable de haute trahison envers le peuple de Fiore et le condamne au châtiment suprême. De par sa disgrâce, je me vois contrainte, miss Heartfillia, de briser vos fiançailles.

.

... ...

Le silence fut absolu. On n'entendait plus rien. Lord Jude, assommé par la nouvelle, chancela et s'agrippa à la rambarde de l'escalier. Lucy, les yeux écarquillés, silencieuse et pâle comme une morte, pivota lentement vers son ex-fiancé.

D'un bond, Leo se rua vers la porte, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage.

Yukino entendit vaguement lord Terence hurler des ordres et des gardes armés surgirent de partout. L'un d'eux bouscula la jeune femme, qui tomba à terre et se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe. Elle sentit alors un courant d'air frais lui balayer les jambes et se rendit compte avec un désespoir résigné que sa jupe s'était déchirée de haut en bas.

L'assistance s'éparpilla. Les gens hurlaient, paniqués. Un cordon de gardes se forma progressivement et commença à évacuer les nobles terrifiés. Au centre de l'immense salle de bal, lord Vermillion et le chef de la maison Stellaire se faisaient face, lames dégainées. À quelques mètres d'eux, miss Heartfillia fixait la scène sans bouger, un air absent plaqué sur le visage.

Yukino se fraya un chemin dans la cohue jusqu'à la riche héritière. Elle joua des coudes, poussa autant qu'on la poussa, ne se souciant plus de l'état de sa robe déjà bien amochée. Elle parvint à se faufiler entre les soldats, et s'apprêtait à se ruer vers la jeune blonde quand une main attrapa son bras dans une poigne de fer et la retint fermement.

Elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit avec stupeur le visage fermé de lord Cheney. Elle se débattit, tentant tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais il la serrait trop fort.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Je dois aller la chercher, sinon elle va finir blessée !

\- Restez ici, et ne bougez pas, lui ordonna le brun.

Il la poussa dans un recoin, écarta les hommes en armes qui lui barraient la route et courut jusqu'à Lucy qu'il secoua sans douceur. Comme elle ne réagissait pas et semblait décidée à ne pas bouger, il la souleva et la porta sur son épaule, avant de rejoindre Yukino au pas de course. Il déposa la blonde et cria à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

\- Nous devons sortir ! Maintenant !

La bleutée hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers miss Heartfillia et de l'appeler doucement.

\- Miss ? Lucy ? Nous devons y aller. Venez, suivez-moi.

La voix calme de Yukino parut apaiser la jeune héritière qui donna un faible assentiment du bout des lèvres. Elle se laissa entraîner par sa camarade, tandis que Rogue leur ouvrait la voie, écartant sans ménagement les gens qui leur barraient la route.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de la somptueuse demeure, sur la pelouse envahie par la foule affolée. Les nobles s'enfuyaient dans leurs calèches, les gardes dispersaient les autres et lady Layla se trouvait sous un saule, entourée de sa camériste Candice et de deux autres de ses serviteurs. Dès qu'elle la vit, Lucy courut vers elle et se réfugia dans les bras maternels.

\- Tu as vu Père ? demanda-t-elle, semblant avoir recouvré l'usage de la parole.

\- Les dieux savent à quel point je le veux, mais non. Il a disparu dans la cohue.

Lady Heartfillia se tourna ensuite vers lord Cheney et Yukino qui arrivaient. Ils s'inclinèrent devant la maîtresse de maison, qui leur rendit leur salut d'un geste gracieux de la tête.

\- Merci d'être allés chercher ma fille, lord Cheney, soupira Layla. Et vous, mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Yukino Aguria, de la maison Strauss, répondit cette dernière, essoufflée.

\- Je crois avoir vu votre famille partir il y a peu. Ils ne vous auraient tout de même pas laissée derrière ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma et elle se raidit.

\- C'est bien possible, murmura-t-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son interlocutrice. Je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens.

\- Voyons, c'est hors de question ! s'indigna la lady. Je peux vous prêter de l'argent pour un fiacre !

\- Je vous remercie, milady, mais je rentrerai à pied, sourit Yukino.

Elle salua brièvement ses compagnons et se détourna. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand une main qu'elle commençait à connaître la retint. La cadette des Aguria soupira et fit volte-face.

\- Il est absolument inenvisageable pour vous de rentrer seule, déclara froidement le Dragon. Vu l'état de votre robe, je ne vous donne pas plus de cinq minutes avant que vous ne vous fassiez agresser.

Yulino rougit violemment. Elle avait espéré que personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais sa robe était vraiment fichue. Non seulement ses jupons étaient lacérés et tachés, mais en plus l'un des lacets de son corset trop petit avait cédé, faisant bâiller son décolleté. Elle referma brusquement sa cape, ce qui n'échappa pas à lord Cheney.

\- Je vous raccompagne, acheva-t-il.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et regarda les Heartfillia s'en aller, escortées par leurs gardes. La pelouse se vidait. À l'intérieur du manoir, des chocs violents retentissaient ; visiblement, même à un contre tous, Leo se défendait bien. Elle jeta un œil au défilé des voitures qui quittaient la place, et sentit un froid amer l'envahir en pensant à sa famille qui s'en était allée sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si elle était sauve. Ses cousins avaient beau lui faire miroiter une possible amitié entre eux, ils étaient finalement autant à blâmer que ses parents. S'ils tenaient vraiment à elle, ils l'auraient cherchée et ramenée.

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'étranger, qui la fixait en silence, droit et altier. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières, avant de hocher la tête et de se mettre à marcher.

* * *

Puisque demain c'est la rentrée (naoooon), je vais devoir prendre un rythme plus régulier (alala oskour), donc je pense vous poster un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis. Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence ces derniers jours (je vous avais quand même prévu le chapitre pour le 17 et nous sommes le 22, honte à moi), le chapitre 4 sortira ce mercredi-là ! ;)

Par contre, pour l'heure, on va pas se fixer de limites hein parce que sinon je pense que je vous décevrai ^^'

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Mercredi, la cérémonie du Choix ;)


	5. Le Choix

Salut tout le monde !

voilà le chapitre 4 ! Chose promise, chose due (enfin, cette fois-ci), comme on dit ;) Je suis vachement contente de l'avoir terminé à temps, parce que six pages en trois jours avec les contrôles de rentrée c'est pas évident :D

Mais je n'allais pas me faire désirer encore longtemps ! Alors voici la cérémonie du Choix avec un petit moment RoYu (nan, naaan, ne vous faites pas de films) juste avant et... disons une surprise.

PS : J'étais assez mécontente de mon Rogue des chapitres précédents, je le trouvais mièvre, cucu, dégoulinant de guimauve, bref : une vraie fraise Tagada en train de fondre, mais je me suis un peu rattrapée dans ce chapitre ^^

Et si vous avez des questions sur le contexte et tout, parce que le chapitre 3 était assez confus, n'hésitez pas à me les poser !

Merci énormément à Froshe, Crixstal, Lou Celestial, Baella, Captain Frigo pour vos reviews géniales 3 Et aux mêmes personnes plus Animapower, Fleur Sauvage, Vilandel pour vos favs et vos follows. Ça me fait tellement plaisir :3 merfiiiiiii

Allez, je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin !

.

* * *

La lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Les étoiles étaient à peine visibles et des nuées d'un gris sale et sombre voilaient le bleu profond du ciel. Le silence était froid et pesant.

Yukino regardait l'extérieur par la fenêtre du fiacre. Elle se détourna un instant du spectacle morose et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon impassible.

Le menton baissé, les paupières fermées, lord Cheney semblait dormir. Avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux noirs, il se fondait si bien dans l'obscurité que la jeune femme ne voyait que la ligne pâle et crispée de sa mâchoire. Elle l'observa un moment, puis retourna à sa contemplation du ciel nocturne.

Ils approchaient de la ville. Les hautes tours d'Alexandrie grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient la colline. La lumière de l'Observatoire brillait de sa clarté de jade, si fort que Yukino dut promptement détourner les yeux. Elle chercha du regard la demeure des Strauss parmi les toits uniformes de la cité – mais elle ne la trouva pas, et laissa retomber le rideau.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa cage thoracique et son sang pulsait à ses tympans aussi fort que les tambours militaires pendant la fête nationale.

Elle se tortilla et parvint à jeter un œil au judas derrière elle. Elle vit les grandes roues de la calèche, la traînée de poussière qu'ils soulevaient, et au loin, perché sur sa colline, le manoir des Heartfillia.

De la lumière filtrait des fenêtres du premier étage, et deux voitures frappées du blason des Vermillion quittaient à leur tour l'imposante bâtisse.

Rassurée, Yukino se rassit normalement. Visiblement, le combat était terminé. Elle espérait juste que Lucy et lady Layla étaient saines et sauves…

Son regard revint se poser sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait, toujours muré dans son mutisme.

À vrai dire, elle se méfiait autant de lui que de l'un de ces potentiels agresseurs. Il avait beau être surgi tout droit de ses contes d'enfant, il n'en restait pas moins un parfait inconnu, doublé d'un étranger dont elle ignorait toutes les mœurs. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui sauter dessus et de la violenter, ici, dans ce fiacre ? Personne ne l'arrêterait.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Et la calèche continua de rouler en cahotant, pénétrant dans Alexandrie sans qu'il n'ait rouvert une seule fois les paupières.

Yukino repensa à la soirée plus qu'étrange qu'elle venait de passer. Pour un tout premier bal, elle avait fait fort ! Une trahison, des fiançailles avortées, la rencontre avec l'héritier de la Première Maison et celle avec le petit-fils du roi Polaire… Elle soupira. Si toutes les réceptions auxquelles elle était conviée se déroulaient de la même manière, ça promettait… enfin, Yukino doutait d'être invitée de nouveau quelque part.

Soudain, l'image d'une jeune femme blonde aux côtés de lord Terence lui revint en mémoire. Qui était-ce ? Probablement un membre de la maison Vermillion, elle aussi. Bien que la bleutée l'ait vue de loin, ses cheveux d'or blanc et ses yeux verts trahissaient son ascendance.

Elle sentit distinctement l'atmosphère changer. L'air autour d'elle s'épaissit, et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Serrant contre elle les pans de son manteau, elle s'apprêtait à jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors quand une voix rauque la fit sursauter.

\- L'orage approche.

Yukino se tourna vers son compagnon. Lord Cheney avait relevé la tête et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air soucieux.

\- La pluie ne va pas tarder. Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous dépêchions, poursuivit-il, son visage redevenu lisse comme de la craie.

La bleutée hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot.

x x

x x

\- Père ? Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

Yukino avait glissé sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son père se tenait devant la fenêtre du bureau, les mains croisées derrière lui. Il lui tournait le dos. La jeune fille frissonna.

Sir Charles était un colosse aux cheveux de givre, comme ses filles. Il faisait souvent peur aux gens à cause de sa large carrure, à l'instar de lord Strauss, cependant, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il préparait, s'étalait sur son visage en néons clignotants. À l'inverse, sa voix ne variait jamais.

Ainsi, Yukino ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il lui voulait, et cela la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle savait que son père avait parfois des crises de violence incontrôlables, et, de manière générale, elle évitait de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui de peur d'avoir à subir ses foudres.

\- Oui. Entre et assieds-toi.

La bleutée s'exécuta sans protester. Elle avait cependant de plus en plus l'impression d'être tombée dans la gueule du loup – et elle détestait ce sentiment.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est ton père, se sermonna-t-elle mentalement ».

_Justement ! _cria une voix tout au fond d'elle qu'elle s'empressa de réduire au silence.

\- Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

La question, sèche et brutale, la prit au dépourvu.

\- Où j'étais ? Mais… au bal des Heartfillia, Père.

\- Après.

Yukino se mit à trembler. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Eh bien, je suis rentrée… et…

\- Avec qui ?

Lord Aguria se retourna lentement et la bleutée sentit un froid absolu l'envahir. Les yeux habituellement gris pâle de son père avaient viré au noir.

Il était en colère. Très en colère.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, elle vit distinctement ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

Une ceinture.

.

Elle se leva précipitamment et recula jusqu'à la porte, tout en bredouillant :

\- Je… je… Vous étiez partis sans m'attendre, alors je… il… Lord Cheney m'a ramenée ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je vous le jure !

\- MENSONGES ! hurla son père. Fille ingrate ! Petite traînée !

Il fit claquer sa ceinture et la lanière de cuir cingla le bras de la jeune fille, déchirant l'étoffe de la robe et laissa une trace cuisante.

Yukino hurla.

\- Sais-tu seulement que toute la ville est au courant ? La moitié d'Alexandrie vous a vus, imbécile ! Et ce bâtard de Dragon… crois-moi, tout le monde l'a entendu se vanter de ses exploits !

À chaque mot, il fouettait sa fille plus fort. La jeune femme se recroquevilla, les sens phagocytés par la peur et la douleur, hurlant à chaque coup qui s'abattait sur elle.

\- Sale petite GARCE ! Je savais bien que tu ne nous apporterais que des ennuis ! Sais-tu à quel point _tu me fais honte _?

Sir Charles abandonna la ceinture au profit de ses pieds, et se mit à frapper la bleutée au ventre, de toutes ses forces. Quand il en eut fini, il abandonna sa fille dans le bureau qui résonnait encore de ses cris.

x x

x x

Yukino fixait le mur, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose : au moins, la douleur n'envahissait plus chaque parcelle de son être, mais du coup, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Le sel de ses larmes avait formé des plaques sèches sur ses joues qui tiraient désagréablement la peau de son visage. Ses yeux la piquaient. Elle aurait voulu lever la main pour les frotter, mais elle en était incapable.

La nuit était tombée. Cela devait faire bien six heures qu'elle gisait là, couchée sur le flanc, sans pouvoir se lever ou même bouger d'un pouce. Personne n'était venu la chercher. Alors que la lumière déclinait peu à peu, plongeant le bureau dans le noir, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas mourir là. Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal. Tant qu'elle partait d'ici…

Et la lune posa son œil de cyclope à la lumière crue sur elle, tandis qu'elle se faisait la plus petite possible, honteuse des coups reçus, le corps et l'âme déchirés.

x x

x x

Levy s'était faite traîner hors du lit par une Jubia surexcitée. Alors que celle-ci l'habillait en piaillant, la petite jeune femme bâilla en se demandant si toutes les fiancées se comportaient de manière aussi hystérique.

Fiancées… ce mot rappela à Levy le triste sort de sa meilleure amie.

On avait découvert que la maison Stellaire avait organisé un coup d'État contre la Première Maison, dont lord Leo était l'instigateur. Tous les membres avaient été jetés en prison, et Lucy, traumatisée par cette trahison qu'elle n'avait pas vue venir, s'était cloîtrée chez elle et n'en avait plus bougé.

Mavis Vermillion en personne avait brisé ses fiançailles avec une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance et avec qui elle avait noué une amitié qu'elle croyait indéfectible. Ça devait être dur à encaisser.

Levy soupira. Son amie avait refusé de lui ouvrir lorsqu'elle était allée frapper à sa porte la veille au matin. Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de solitude, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas insisté.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était la cérémonie du Choix. Le tirage au sort qui aurait lieu à la place de la sélection changeait la donne. Et ça, tout le monde l'avait compris.

Surtout le père de Levy et son frère, lord Lockser.

Jubia était hors concours. Le jour du bal funeste, lord Fullbuster l'avait demandée en mariage, et la maison Lockser lui avait accordé la main de la belle jeune femme aux yeux azurés avec empressement.

Résultat, Levy était la seule à avoir plus de seize ans et moins de vingt à pouvoir représenter sa maison.

Génial. Elle qui détestait cette cérémonie depuis le début. Et encore, avant que l'esprit de famille ne change les règles du jeu, elle était sûre de ne jamais être Choisie. Mais là, ça serait bien possible qu'elle soit tirée au sort. Avec sa malchance, elle n'y couperait probablement pas. Quelle tuile…

Elle laissa sa cousine jouer à la poupée avec elle docilement, puis réussit à lui échapper pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, ce court répit ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps à son goût, et il fut bientôt l'heure de partir.

Dans la calèche qui les emmenaient jusqu'au Palais des Sciences – car la cérémonie se déroulerait sur le parvis devant l'immense bâtiment – Levy regarda en souriant Jubia dévorer le poulet* qui lui avait envoyé son fiancé en poussant des soupirs énamourés. L'année qui séparait rituellement l'engagement du mariage allait visiblement être très longue pour les deux amoureux !

La voiture pila à quelques mètres de l'esplanade et la petite jeune femme descendit, une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de la clarté aveuglante du soleil. Et dire qu'il avait plu toute la journée précédente…

Des dizaines de jeunes filles marchaient silencieusement jusqu'au centre du parvis, tandis que les familles et les maisons se pressaient au bas des marches. Debout sur une petite estrade dressée en face des demoiselles qui s'alignaient en lignes parallèles, lord Terence et sa jumelle miss Ayria promenaient leurs regards de jade sur les futures mariées.

Levy ne put s'empêcher d'assimiler la scène à un abattoir. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées morbides et rejoignit ses camarades d'infortune – bien que pour elles, se tenir ici était le premier pas avant d'accéder à l'honneur. Lucy se trouvait à quelques mètres sur sa droite : la bleue fut heureuse de voir qu'elle semblait s'être remise et lui adressa un petit sourire, que sa meilleure amie lui rendit faiblement.

Elle remarqua que, assis sur un balcon du Palais, leur esprit de famille et l'étranger venu du Pôle observaient l'esplanade. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous leur œil inquisiteur.

Alors que le calme était revenu et que lord Terence se dirigeait vers l'urne qui contenait les noms de chaque fille présente, un fiacre aux armes de la maison Strauss déboula sur la place, attirant tous les regards. Levy, qui surveillait le balcon du coin de l'œil, vit lord Cheney esquisser le geste de se lever quand Mavis le retint d'un simple mot. La petite souris de bibliothèque était trop loin pour l'entendre, mais la façon dont se figea l'étranger n'augurait rien de bon.

Le fiacre s'arrêta. La portière s'ouvrit, et la cadette des Strauss sortit, son ombrelle à la main. Elle tendit la main vers la personne qui la suivait, et cinq doigts graciles s'en emparèrent.

Levy eut un hoquet en voyant miss Aguria descendre du véhicule. Les autres filles étaient tout aussi estomaquées. La longue et austère robe grise qu'elle portait la couvrait presque entièrement, mais elle se déplaçait difficilement et semblait souffrir à chaque pas.

Et le pire, c'était son visage.

Les deux jeunes femmes de la maison Strauss rejoignirent les places qui leur avaient été attribuées, passant au milieu des autres dans un silence de mort. Lorsque Yukino la frôla, la bleue put distinctement voir les lésions qu'elle avait.

Son œil droit était noir et enflé. Ses pommettes, ses joues, ses tempes étaient constellées d'hématomes violets de la taille de prunes, et un large bandage recouvrait le côté gauche de son visage, passant sous ses cheveux et faisant tout le tour de sa tête. Elle se tenait droite malgré la souffrance visible qu'elle endurait, mais Levy voyait sa mâchoire se crisper un peu plus à chaque pas.

Par tous les dieux…

Malgré sa fâcheuse habitude à négliger tous les potins – car quoi qu'on en dise, les rumeurs pouvaient être utiles – Levy n'aurait pas pu ne pas s'apercevoir du scandale qui avait secoué la ville la veille. Des gens avaient vu un fiacre loué s'arrêter devant la maison des Strauss, et lord Cheney ainsi que miss Aguria en descendre. L'étranger protégeait la jeune femme de sa cape, tandis qu'elle-même tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa robe déchirée. Ils avaient traversé tout le jardin de la demeure jusqu'à la porte de service sous la pluie battante, et le fiacre était reparti. Bien évidemment, ça avait fait jaser. Que la cadette des Aguria, qu'on connaissait d'ailleurs à peine dans la bonne société se soit ainsi dévergondée à être accompagnée d'un homme sans chaperon, et à, qui plus est, faire des galipettes avec lui dans un fiacre avait enflammé les discussions des commères, qui voulaient se distraire un peu du sinistre climat qui avait suivi la disgrâce de la maison Stellaire. Les commentaires et les accusations avaient fusé de toutes parts : d'aucuns avaient déclaré les avoir vus très proches au bal, d'autres avaient rajouté leur sel en mentionnant lord Terence dans l'affaire. Une idylle à trois ? Cette histoire était devenue un peu trop rocambolesque et invraisemblable pour Levy dès que Jubia avait commencé à parler de triangle amoureux. D'autant plus que, contrairement à sa cousine friande de ce genre de ragots, Levy n'était pas si facilement influençable. Et elle, contrairement à Jubia, elle connaissait le climat familial des Aguria et les injustices que subissait leur cadette en permanence. Mine de rien, la passionnée de livres connaissait à peu près tout sur tout le monde. Savoir se rendre invisible avait ses avantages… Et elle, elle s'était demandé la réaction qu'aurait lord Aguria face à cette déshonorante rumeur.

Elle avait sa réponse.

.

Elle suivit du regard Yukino qui s'arrêta à deux mètres de l'estrade, à côté de miss Strauss. Ses yeux olive qui avaient l'habitude de papillonner un peu partout captèrent le regard étrange que lord Vermillion fit peser sur elle, et le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc de lord Cheney, aux côtés de l'Esprit. Les rumeurs seraient-elles donc en partie vraies ? Elle ne savait rien de Cheney, mais lord Terence avait la réputation de s'intéresser à toutes les jolies roses qui poussaient sur son chemin, et n'ayant sans doute jamais vu la bleutée de sa vie, le parfum de la nouveauté qui se dégageait d'elle avait dû l'attirer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Elle se désintéressa de la scène pour se concentrer sur l'urne. L'héritier de la Première Maison plongea les doigts dedans, remua quelques instants les petits papiers, puis en attrapa un entre ses doigts. Il le ramena à la surface et le tendit à sa sœur, qui le déplia et lut le nom d'une voix claire et cristalline :

\- Miss Kinana Cuberios.

La concernée s'avança lentement, frappée de stupeur. Levy la reconnut. C'était une orpheline qui avait passé sa vie à l'hospice, et malgré tout, elle était très proche de Lisanna Strauss.

Cette dernière applaudit discrètement, un sourire ravi, tandis que des murmures de mécontentement se faisaient entendre. Il ne restait plus que quatre places, et la première venait d'être volée par une fille sans titre ? Quelle infamie.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent les rôles. Miss Ayria plongea la main dans l'urne, attrapa un papier, le lut puis le tendit à son frère, qui clama :

\- Miss Lisanna Strauss, de la maison de la Neige.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, bouche bée, laissa retomber ses mains. Sa cousine la poussa doucement vers l'estrade, et elle alla se poster à côté de son amie, qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Kinana était heureuse de ne pas devoir affronter un pays complètement étranger seule.

Lord Strauss et sa femme applaudirent bruyamment, bientôt suivis d'une grande part des nobles présents. Offenser un tel homme d'affaires pouvait se révéler fâcheux… et l'hypocrisie était de toute façon de mise à une telle cérémonie.

\- Miss Lucy Heartfillia, de la maison Dorée !

La favorite n'eut aucune réaction à l'entente de son nom. Elle rejoignit ses deux camarades, pendant que toute l'assistance applaudissait d'elle-même. Lucy était très appréciée dans la bonne société. Mais Levy savait que lorsque son amie ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ces ladies et lords chuchotaient entre eux : « quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de Talent… ».

Il restait deux personnes. La jeune fille aux mèches en bataille commençait à croire qu'elle ne serait pas Choisie, et qu'elle échapperait à ce destin qui la répugnait au plus haut point. Ses épaules retombèrent et elle se détendit. Elle s'était fait du souci pour rien, visiblement. Certes, elle ne verrait plus jamais Lucy – ce serait là le plus dur – mais au moins, elle ne payerait pas la dette de quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

\- Miss Levy MacGarden, de la maison de l'Eau, lança alors lord Terence, détruisant tous ses espoirs.

.

Lucy releva vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Oh non !

Elle savait parfaitement la répulsion qu'avait Levy pour le Choix, bien que son amie ne lui en ait jamais expliqué la raison. Être Choisie ne la dérangeait pas, elle, au contraire : elle ferait la fierté de ses parents, son propre bonheur et effacerait l'affront que lui avait fait Leo en lui mentant et en se fiançant à elle. Mais Levy… jamais elle ne serait heureuse au Pôle. Les hommes de là-bas étaient, disait-on, rustres, barbares et incultes. Que ferait Levy, la fragile, délicate et instruite Levy au milieu de ces personnes si différentes, dans le froid de la Citacielle ? Non, son amie était faite pour Alexandrie.

Elle vit la bleue vaciller et battre lentement des paupières. Lord Terence répéta, dans un silence absolu :

\- Miss MacGarden ?

Lucy savait qu'elle ne serait pas lâche, qu'elle affronterait son destin. Et en effet, Levy se ressaisit et marcha jusqu'à l'estrade, le visage fermé, les yeux terriblement glacés. Elle se tint debout aux côtés de la blonde, qui lui attrapa la main. L'héritière des Heartfillia sentit alors les doigts de la petite souris serrer les siens avec une force et un désespoir inouïs qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné.

Les membres de la maison Lockser applaudirent joyeusement, surtout la cousine de la bleue qui lui criait des « Bravo ! » retentissants. Les autres suivirent, hésitants, car les Lockser avaient beau être très influents, la minuscule et plate silhouette de la bleue contrastait fortement avec les corps sveltes et élancés des autres filles Choisies, et ils étaient persuadés que leurs filles auraient bien mieux convenu. Mais c'était la loi du hasard.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une. Une seule et unique place. Une seule et unique jeune femme aurait l'honneur de se joindre aux quatres autres pour épouser les seigneurs Dragons de la Citacielle. Lucy balaya du regard les visages naïfs et l'espoir fou dans leurs regards tendus vers Ayria, qui s'avançait désormais vers la foule pour déclarer :

\- Miss Yukino Aguria, de la maison de la Neige.

Le silence fut complet. Jamais il n'y en avait eu de tel à Alexandrie. On avait l'impression que le temps lui-même avait retenu son souffle, retenant entre ses doigts les grains de sable qui filaient dans la partie basse du sablier.

Et cette paix surréaliste, pendant que Yukino chancelait, assommée par la nouvelle, fut brisée par le hurlement de triomphe de lord Aguria.

Le colosse se rua sur sa fille, bousculant les autres qui s'éparpillèrent dans un concert de protestations, et lui tapa brusquement dans le dos, la faisant sursauter. Il la congratula bruyamment, précisant qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle ferait l'honneur de sa famille et qu'il était fier d'elle. Son exubérance en choqua plus d'un, car on n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le rationnel et posé Sir Charles réagir de manière aussi vulgaire.

La réaction de la bleutée fut mémorable.

Elle pivota sur ses talons, et asséna une gifle retentissante à son géniteur. La force qu'elle avait mis dans son coup, alliée à l'effet de surprise, fit trébucher lord Aguria qui s'écroula sur les dalles du parvis.

Les poings serrés, tremblante de colère et de douleur mêlées, car l'accolade que lui avait donné son père avait touché là où elle avait le plus mal, Yukino cracha, les yeux étincelants de rage et comme possédée :

\- Je ne suis pas ta fille, et je ne ferais jamais partie de ta famille. Si tu oses me parler encore une fois, ou prononcer encore une fois mon nom, je te jure que je te tue. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais je te jure sur les dieux que je le ferais. Et je montrerais au monde ce que toi et ta femme, vous m'avez fait subir, toutes ces années.

Sur ce, elle attrapa la dague à la ceinture de son père – cette même ceinture qui avait cinglé sa chair quelques heures plus tôt, laissant ces zébrures profondes sur sa peau et sur son cœur – et déchira de la pointe le haut de ses manches, qui tombèrent à terre, révélant ses bras pâles couverts de bleus. Elle fit de même avec son col, et tous purent voir les marques rouges qu'avaient laissé les doigts de lord Charles lorsqu'il l'avait soulevée de terre pour lui cracher au visage, la faisant suffoquer. Elle aurait bien continué et découpé le dos de sa robe, pour leur montrer son échine zébrée de cicatrices qui se rouvraient à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, et les traînées de sang séché sur ses omoplates blêmes. Mais elle n'y arriverait pas, elle n'était pas assez souple pour ça, et puis ça suffisait. Elle attrapa alors la cape de son père, qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de dégrafer, et se drapa dans l'étoffe avant de tourner les talons et de marcher jusqu'à Levy, une lueur meurtrière dans ses iris noisette.

L'assistance la fixa, stupéfaite. Soudain, le rire rauque de lord Terence s'éleva dans l'air, surprenant tout le monde et surtout la jeune femme.

\- Milord, gronda-t-il, reprenant son sérieux aussi vite qu'il avait éclaté de rire, je ne vous punirai pas. Sachez que je hais les pères violents, mais malheureusement c'est à vous de juger du type d'éducation que vous dispensez à votre fille, et non pas à moi. Cependant, je ne saurais trop vous recommander de quitter cette ville au plus vite et de vous établir autre part, à moins que vous ne désiriez que la disgrâce de l'humiliation que vous venez de subir ne rejaillisse sur votre maison… non ?

Furieux, hébété, la joue encore rougie par la claque de sa fille, sir Charles se mit debout, jeta un long regard haineux à Yukino qui ne cilla pas, impassible, puis tourna les talons et se rua vers sa voiture. Il attrapa au passage lady Mary, qui salua à la hâte leurs cousins éloignés, lesquels ne lui rendirent pas son au revoir. Pour la maison Strauss, ils n'étaient plus des leurs.

Levy se tourna lentement vers la bleutée et la fixa longuement. Celle-ci observait la voiture de ses parents quitter la place, la mâchoire crispée.

Le culot qu'elle avait eu… frapper ainsi son père, en public, et se venger en l'humiliant face à tous. Levy n'aurait pas échafaudé meilleure vengeance. Elle sourit et de sa main libre, elle attrapa celle de Yukino qui tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surprise.

Et le sourire que lui offrit Levy était une promesse. La promesse que désormais, tout irait bien.

\- Tout va bien, chuchota la petite souris. Tout va bien.

.

*poulet : nom donné aux billets doux que s'échangeaient les amants à l'époque de Louis XIV :)

* * *

Alors ?

(bon, j'ai dit que j'étais plus satisfaite de mon Rogue dans ce chapitre-là mais en même temps il est presque tout le temps absent x) et au début il dit deux phrases, tu m'étonnes qu'il ressemble à celui du manga ;p)

Ouiii, je sais, l'acte de Yukino et ce qui en a découlé n'est absolument pas vraisemblable à la vraie de vraie époque victorienne britannique ^^' mais osef, c'est ma fic, j'fais c'que j'veux xD

Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé que les héroïnes des livres que je lis réagissent comme ça, et comme ce n'est souvent pas le cas, et bien je le fais moi-même, na !

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le "tout ira bien" est tout à fait mensonger :)

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (c'est le plus long que j'ai fait oO) et que la cérémonie du Choix (bon, en l'occurrence c'est plus vraiment un Choix vu qu'ils ne sélectionnent plus mais qu'ils tirent au sort, mais BREF) vous a... ben plu aussi x)

Et je vous dis à mercredi ! (Je vis en zone C - et pas A, je me suis trompée je crois Crixstal - donc j'ai fait ma rentrée lundi, et j'ai envie de dormir en permanence... ça va être duuuur !)

PPS : j'ai envie de commencer des drabbles... z'êtes chauds ? (sachant qu'il y aura beaucoup de song fics ? song OS ? je sais pas comment ça se dit ...)


	6. Adieux et zeppelin

Pardon pour le petit retard ;) mais le voilà, tout frais tout beau !

Danke schön für deine reviews ! (je sors d'une PO d'allemand, c'est plus fort que moi ;)) C'est tellement gratifiant et agréable, et puis c'est cool de voir que ça vous plaît ! Je suis super heureuse *-*

Au fait, la SPPS organise un concours sur les meilleures fanfictions 2014 ;) Allez voir sur le profil Official S-P-P-S, les liens des fanfics y sont et franchement, j'ai du mal à me décider ^^ (Un concours d'ailleurs placé sous le signe du Mystwalker, puisqu'il y a beaucoup de fics sur ce couple :3)

C'est une bonne occasion de découvrir des fictions que vous ne connaissiez pas et de voter pour celles qui vous plaisent le plus !

Par rapport au chapitre :

Enfin ! L'heure du départ pour le Pôle a sonné ! Je ne sais pas comment vous imaginiez le voyage, mais en tout cas en voilà le début ^^

En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Il pleuvait à verse. Le radieux soleil de la veille n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Un petit groupe de personnes, vêtues de manteaux cirés et de bottes étanches, se blottissaient sous une forêt de parapluies, au milieu de la plate-forme de décollage.

Le zeppelin se balançait au bout de son treuil en acier, avec des grincements sinistres qui faisaient frissonner les spectateurs- ou était-ce à cause de l'averse ?

Jubia serra une dernière fois sa cousine dans ses bras. Pour une fois, elle avait laissé son exubérance joyeuse de côté et ses larmes semblaient couler au même rythme que les gouttes de pluie.

Levy lui rendit son étreinte. Jubia avait souvent été le rayon de soleil dans sa vie morose et monotone, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle espérait que son fiancé et elle vivraient heureux longtemps… Quant à elle, elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas détaler. Elle avait toujours eu le vertige, et l'immense dirigeable l'effrayait plus qu'elle n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre – presque autant que sa destination.

À côté d'elle, Lucy écoutait les recommandations de sa mère, les yeux humides. Son père n'était toujours pas de retour. Il avait disparu lors de la mêlée au bal et personne ne l'avait vu depuis lors. Son sort préoccupait la jeune femme, qui ne savait même pas quand elle le reverrait – si elle le revoyait un jour !

Lady Layla la serra brièvement dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Levy réprima la bouffée d'envie qui montait en elle : sa mère n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu se déplacer jusqu'à l'aérodrome, et son père n'en avait pas pris la peine. Il n'y avait que sa cousine et lord Fullbuster – qu'elle avait enfin rencontré – qui étaient venus lui dire au revoir.

La maison Strauss faisait ses adieux aux deux jeunes de leur sang qui avaient été Choisies. Avec cet extraordinaire hasard, la maison de la Neige serait encore plus respectée.

La petite jeune femme aux mèches bleu clair observa le visage encore tuméfié de Yukino. La bleutée ne décrochait pas un mot, mais ses yeux souriaient pour elle. Levy avait beau avoir la nausée à l'idée de ce mariage arrangé, elle comprenait qu'avec ce qu'avait subi miss Aguria cette dernière soit heureuse de s'en aller.

Lisanna était noyée dans l'étreinte de son frère et de sa sœur qui semblaient au bord de la crise de larmes. Son amie Kinana, qui n'avait aucune famille à qui faire ses adieux, se tenait à quelques pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

Les cinq Choisies se dirigèrent vers la rampe d'accès au dirigeable, la gorge nouée, évitant de regarder derrière elles. Malgré l'immense honneur qui venait de leur être fait, elles ne savaient même pas si elles reviendraient à Alexandrie un jour.

Sur les premières marches les attendaient l'Esprit de famille et ses deux héritiers. Il avait été décidé qu'en plus de lord Cheney, Terence et Ayria les accompagneraient. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or pâle viendrait pour chaperonner ses cadettes, et lord Terence représenterait la maison Vermillion. Les Dragons ayant pris la peine de leur envoyer un émissaire prestigieux, il était normal qu'Alexandrie leur renvoie l'asecnseur.

Mavis Vermillion sourit aux cinq jeunes filles qui s'inclinèrent face à elle. Elle leur prit les mains à chacune et déclara, les yeux embués :

\- Vous êtes les dignes représentantes de notre Arche. Je suis sûre que vous apporterez au peuple de Fiore honneur, prestige et fierté.

Levy se raidit, dégageant ses mains. Elle savait lire sur les visages des gens, et à cet instant précis, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que le sourire de leur Esprit était factice. Sous son masque policé et gentil, l'être immortel avait peur.

Mavis avait peur pour elles, et ce constat glaça Levy de la tête aux pieds.

.

Les cinq Choisies remercièrent la fillette et se tournèrent pour faire un ultime signe d'adieu à leurs proches, qui se tenaient à quelques mètres des marches, sur l'esplanade détrempée. La pluie avait enfin cessé de marteler la toile des parapluies, et un timide soleil pointait son nez derrière les nuages lessivés.

Puis lord Terence s'empara du bras de miss Aguria, miss Ayria fit de même avec celui de l'héritière Heartfillia, et les deux représentants des Vermillion prirent alors la tête du petit groupe, qui disparut dans le ventre du zeppelin.

x x

x x

Yukino avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce dirigeable était extraordinaire!

Ils avaient gravi les marches de la rampe d'accès et pénétré à l'intérieur du monstre. Aussitôt, Yukino, Kinana et Levy avaient poussé un petit cri de surprise face au merveilleux décor.

La nacelle (qui mesurait tout de même trente mètres de long, et le zeppelin en faisait le double) était meublée et décoré avec le même raffinement luxueux que la bleutée avait déjà pu admirer lors des réceptions chez les Vermillion ou au Palais des Sciences. Il n'avait pas le côté tape-à-l'œil de la demeure de Lucy, ni celui morose de la maison des Strauss. Les murs étaient délicatement lambrissés, et la jeune fille aurait pu jurer que le bois de l'habitacle était de l'acajou. Ils déambulèrent entre les causeuses et les sofas du salon, qu'ils dépassèrent pour entrer dans la salle à manger.

La vue était fabuleuse. D'immenses vitres couvraient la partie supérieur des murs, et depuis la grande table, on apercevait distinctement le spectacle de l'Arche fiorienne, ses vallées, ses montagnes, ses collines verdoyantes et en son centre, Alexandrie, toute d'or et d'argent, nimbée dans la lumière du pâle soleil. Cette fois-ci, même Lisanna et Lucy, qui avaient paru peu impressionnées par la décoration des pièces, ouvrirent grand la bouche et se précipitèrent jusqu'aux fenêtres.

Les cinq jeunes femmes observaient leur Arche natale avec un pincement au cœur. Maintenant qu'elles la voyaient dans toute sa beauté, pure et cristalline, l'idée de partir était bien moins facilement envisageable.

Elles entendirent un raclement de gorge derrière elles et se retournèrent. Lisanna rougit en comprenant que leur conduite n'était pas vraiment digne de ladies, mais après tout elles n'en étaient pas encore… Lord Terence les regardait, amusé, pendant que sa sœur avait le nez plongé dans une lettre. Ayria la replia et souffla à son frère :

\- Terry, nous devrons en parler au capitaine.

\- Justement, le voilà ! s'écria le blond en s'avançant vers la porte de gauche, qui donnait sur la partie du zeppelin qu'elles n'avaient pas encore visité.

Un petit homme tout rond en surgit, un grand sourire énergique sur le visage. Il serra vigoureusement la main de l'héritier Vermillion et fit un rapide baisemain à sa sœur, avant de se tourner vers ses cinq passagères avec un air radieux.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Voici nos jolies fleurs ! Comment allez-vous, mesdemoiselles ?

Elles murmurèrent un vague « bien », embarrassées par la volubilité du commandant. Ce dernier se présenta dans une révérence empressée :

\- J'en oublie mes manières ! Miladies, je serai votre capitaine jusqu'à notre terminus. Je vous promets de vous amener à bon port, parole de Magnus Hugues !

Les jeunes femmes se détendirent un peu. Le bagout enjoué du petit homme avait fait tomber les murs de leur méfiance. Yukino se détourna légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil au paysage derrière elle. Contrairement à Levy, elle avait toujours adoré les hauteurs. Quand elle était enfant, son plus grand rêve était de savoir voler, pour qu'un jour, elle puisse s'enfuir de son foyer lugubre et rejoindre les grandes vallées campagnardes de Fiore. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle monterait un jour à bord d'un zeppelin… Ces engins fantastiques qu'elle voyait s'envoler depuis sa lucarne, vers des destinations qu'elle ne verrait jamais… La bleutée ne se sentait plus de joie.

\- Mesdemoiselles, milord, baragouinait le capitaine Hugues, je vous propose d'aller prendre votre collation au salon. Le ballon va bientôt appareiller, et mieux vaut que vous soyez assis. Disons que… ça secoue.

Miss Ayria emmena ses protégées au séjour, tandis que Terence traînait derrière, désirant s'entretenir avec le commandant. Yukino, elle, se rendit à peine compte que ses amies étaient parties, absorbée qu'elle était par le panorama. Ce fut donc bien malgré elle qu'elle entendit les mots que lord Vermillion chuchota à Hugues :

\- Magnus, notre invité Polaire… Où est-il ? Il était censé nous accueillir avec vous.

Magnus Hugues fit la grimace et répondit :

\- Vous savez comme sont les Dragons… mystérieux, insaisissables, et pas loquaces pour un sou. Il s'est enfermé dans sa cabine depuis qu'il est monté à bord et n'en est plus ressorti. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vienne pas vous saluer.

\- C'est un grave manquement à l'étiquette, protesta Terence, indigné. Il devrait…

\- Je devrais quoi, milord ?

La bleutée sursauta en entendant ce timbre, si familier à ses oreilles. Elle ne se retourna pas – elle venait de se rendre compte de sa position, et visiblement les trois hommes ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée – et se contenta d'écouter, observant le relief de l'Arche en contrebas.

\- Lord Cheney ! Vous vous êtes finalement décidé à vous joindre à nous ?

\- Comme vous venez si délicatement de le dire, j'aurais manqué à mon devoir si je n'étais venu vous donner le bonjour.

Yukino fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait juré entendre une animosité assez prononcée dans le ton de l'un et de l'autre. Pourtant, la dernière fois, au bal, ils lui avaient semblé assez proches…

\- Miss Aguria ? Que faites-vous encore ici ?

Elle sursauta à la question du capitaine. Les pommettes rougies, elle se tourna, et balbutia :

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades au salon. Nous allons bientôt décoller, vous risqueriez de tomber.

\- Ça ira, je peux me tenir.

\- J'insiste, miss.

\- Bien…

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au tableau que lui offrait la fenêtre et quitta la salle à manger, sans un regard pour le Dragon ou lord Vermillion. Elle retrouva ses… amies ? et s'installa à côté de sa cousine, qui allait l'interroger sur son retard quand les trois hommes arrivèrent à leur tour. Miss Ayria se leva immédiatement en voyant Cheney accompagner son frère et Magnus, et les Fioriennes l'imitèrent maladroitement.

\- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, salua le Dragon en faisant un baisemain à l'héritière Vermillion, avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Terence fit de même, tandis que le capitaine s'éclipsa pour superviser le décollage, leur promettant de les retrouver plus tard.

Le silence se fit pesant dès que sa présence volubile s'évapora. Terence tenta bien d'engager la conversation avec l'étranger, mais lord Cheney avait fermé les yeux et ne semblait absolument pas disposé à discuter. Miss Ayria brisa soudain le silence en lâchant :

\- Miss Heartfillia, je voulais vous exprimer mes plus sincères condoléances pour votre fâcheuse mésaventure.

Lucy releva brusquement la tête et toisa la jeune femme sans répondre. Même d'où elle était, à l'opposé des deux blondes, la bleutée pouvait sentir la tension entre elles. Lucy avait été bouleversée par la trahison de Leo. Y faire allusion à un moment pareil, alors qu'elle s'en remettait à peine, n'était pas très subtil.

\- Et sinon, miss Ayria, êtes-vous vous-même fiancée ? demanda Kinana avec toute l'innocence de son jeune âge.

La descendante de Mavis sourit tristement. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand son frère la prit de court :

\- Ayria a décidé de devenir vestale, expliqua-t-il, le visage fermé.

Pour une fois, son air rayonnant avait disparu de ses traits.

Yukino observait ses compagnons à la dérobée, à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre d'une tenture. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le contact humain – elle avait bien trop goûtée à ce « contact » quand son père pétait les plombs – et préférait rester en retrait. On apprenait beaucoup de choses quand on se taisait et qu'on écoutait.

Levy dévorait tout du regard. Elle semblait particulièrement attirée par la bibliothèque au fond du salon et n'avait prêté que peu d'attention à la « conversation ». Ses yeux olive avaient l'air d'emmagasiner toutes les informations sur ce lieu, et la bleutée devina qu'elle faisait déjà le parallèle avec ses lectures.

Kinana semblait mal à l'aise. Ayant toujours vécu à l'orphelinat d'Alexandrie, le luxe et la soie lui étaient étrangers, et elle se sentait comme un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine.

Lisanna regardait distraitement un tableau au-dessus de la tête de Terence. Ses iris céruléens étaient dans le vague et elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Lucy ne bougeait pas, amorphe. Elle fixait le sol, l'air absente : la séparation avec sa mère, la disparition de son père et la trahison de son fiancé, ça devait être un peu dur à encaisser d'un coup.

Lord Vermillion avait perdu son éclat. La question naïve de Kinana avait visiblement troublé les jumeaux, qui se taisaient désormais. Ayria était concentrée sur sa broderie, mais ses mains tremblaient.

En dernier lieu, les yeux de Yukino se posèrent sur leur guide. Lord Cheney avait toujours les paupières fermées, et malgré la lumière tamisée, la bleutée avait la drôle d'impression que ses joues avaient pris une teinte verdâtre. Quand la première secousse agita le dirigeable, les ongles de l'étranger s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir des accoudoirs.

La jeune femme retint un sourire. Le ténébreux Rogue Cheney, petit-fils du Roi Dragon et héritier de Skiadrum, aurait-il le mal des transports ?

Les moteurs se mirent en route et le treuil fut décroché. À l'intérieur de la nacelle, les huit passagers sentirent brusquement leurs estomacs grimper le long de leurs gorges avant de redescendre brusquement et de faire une série de loopings au mépris de la gravité. Kinana s'était accrochée à l'accoudoir du sofa et tremblait, les yeux exorbités de terreur : lord Cheney n'avait pas l'air mieux. Le zeppelin se balançait maintenant si fort que Yukino crut un instant qu'ils allaient retomber. Mais les turbines étaient en marche, et l'hélium fit son effet : elle sentit qu'ils s'élevaient progressivement, quittant sa terre natale.

Sans égard pour ses compagnes qui semblaient sur le point de rendre leur déjeuner, elle bondit de son siège et courut – autant qu'elle le pouvait, empêtrée qu'elle était dans ses jupons – jusqu'à la salle à manger, où elle se colla à la vitre, le souffle court. Les montagnes de Fiore devenaient de plus en plus petites à mesure qu'ils montaient, et la bleutée eut l'impression que la lumière de l'Observatoire clignota, comme si elle lui faisait un clin d'œil. Elle observa tristement les tours hautes d'Alexandrie rapetisser et, la gorge nouée, elle dit au revoir à son enfance.

\- Miss Aguria ? Vous devriez revenir vous asseoir.

Elle hocha la tête lentement et fit face à lord Terence, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Le blond lui fit un pâle sourire : le décollage ne l'avait visiblement pas laissé insensible.

L'héritier des Vermillion s'approcha d'elle, un peu trop au goût de la bleutée qui se décala légèrement. Plongeant ses iris verts dans les siens, il chuchota :

\- Vous tenez le coup ?

\- Notre Arche ne m'a pas apporté beaucoup de bonheur, sourit faiblement son interlocutrice. Je ne suis pas heureuse de la quitter, mais presque…

\- Vous avez encore mal ?

Un éclair de colère passa brièvement dans les yeux émeraude. Yukino fit oui de la tête, évitant son regard trop inquisiteur.

\- Ayria a des notions de guérisseuse. Dès que nous serons installés, je lui demanderai de passer vous voir. Il ne s'agirait pas de laisser vos plaies s'infecter…

Surprise qu'il lui témoigne autant d'attention, la jeune femme le remercia timidement. Elle tentait de trouver un moyen de rejoindre sa cousine au salon, histoire de s'écarter de cet homme qui la serrait d'un peu trop près, quand il lui saisit les mains. Yukino sentit immédiatement ses poils se hérisser et elle frissonna.

\- Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ?

Le ton de Terence avait changé, son expression aussi. Quand il avait dit qu'il détestait les pères violents, sur le parvis du Palais, il n'avait pas menti. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux.

\- Oh, depuis toujours, j'imagine. Enfin, dès que j'ai été assez grande pour être obligée de couvrir mes bras et ma gorge en permanence et qu'il pouvait se défouler à loisir sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- Et votre mère ? Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte ?

La bleutée eut un rire aigre, tout en essayant de soustraire ses doigts à l'étreinte du lord.

\- Ma mère ? C'est tout juste si lady Mary ne l'y encourageait pas. Elle l'aurait fait avec joie si elle avait eu la ceinture, j'en suis sûre.

La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi elle se confiait ainsi, déballant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était peut-être à cause des pupilles de Terence, qui la fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle en tremblait. Ou alors cette soudaine éloquence était juste un contrecoup du stress du départ. Elle poursuivit, une étincelle de rage dans ses iris noisette :

\- Elle n'était pas en reste, loin de là ! Oh, elle s'amusait bien, à me faire prendre ma douche dans un baquet d'eau glacée, sous les combles ou dans la cave, à m'humilier devant les invités ou renverser sa tasse quand je servais le thé, histoire de m'accuser. Et des fois, quand Père avait ses crises de colère, elle mettait le feu aux poudres et j'en faisais les frais. Alors même que je me suis vengée d'eux, je crois que si jamais je la revoyais un jour, j'aurais du mal à me retenir de lui arracher la peau du visage. Père, ses coups… étaient presque supportables. C'était uniquement physique. Mais Mère… c'était de la torture mentale, et elle ne me laissait aucun répit. Elle me faisait lever à l'aube pour briquer toutes les fenêtres de la maison, puis préparer le déjeuner. Et ensuite, elle me renvoyait dans ma chambre – enfin, si on pouvait appeler ce placard une chambre – et me privait de nourriture.

Elle sentit à peine Terence se rapprocher et resserrer son étreinte autour de ses poignets. Aveuglée par ses souvenirs, elle poursuivait, frémissante de hargne :

\- Quand Père a perdu sa fortune, elle s'est vengée sur moi. Elle m'a traitée de tous les noms et à chaque fois qu'elle m'insultait, elle me giflait sur une joue différente. Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi – que c'était parce que j'étais stupide et maladroite que Père avait fait faillite. J'aurais dû être plus jolie, plus spirituelle, plus grande, plus forte comme ma sœur. J'aurais dû faire bonne impression. Elle m'a rabaissé pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

» Et puis, nous avons déménagé chez les Strauss. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Mère a rencontré Lisa et Mira, et elle m'a oubliée – elle ne m'humiliait que de temps à autres, en me comparant à elles. Bien sûr, ils m'ont jetée dans cette mansarde tout en haut, sous les combles avec les domestiques, et Sorano n'était plus là pour me défendre, mais en contrepartie je voyais Père moins souvent et Mère évitait de me regarder, tellement je lui faisais honte.

» J'étais presque heureuse. Père ne me frappait plus souvent, parce que je désertais la maison dès l'aube, et Mère ne pouvait plus me critiquer pendant les repas car je n'y assistais jamais. J'avais découvert la bibliothèque et j'y passais toutes mes journées. Je revenais tard, je ne mangeais pas souvent et j'allais vite me coucher. J'avais faim, froid, et j'étais souvent fatiguée, mais c'était mieux que de me faire frapper.

» Paradoxalement, c'est aussi ce qui a empêché mes cousins de se rendre compte de ce que j'avais vécu, je pense…À chaque fois que Père avait des crises et que ça rejaillissait sur moi, soit ils étaient absents, soit ils n'entendaient rien. De manière générale, nous ne nous intéressions pas beaucoup les uns aux autres.

» Être Choisie… ça voulait dire partir. Ne plus jamais les revoir. J'avais si peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste farce… Mais finalement, j'ai l'impression que c'est vrai. Que je ne les reverrais vraiment plus. Qu'ils ne sont désormais que des chimères du passé. Je suis si heureuse… Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais m'en aller un jour.

Yukino souriait à travers les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle avait enfin pu se confier. Ces mots difficiles, violents, qui pesaient sur ses épaules comme l'antique Terre sur le dos d'Atlas, elle les avait enfin lâchés. Désormais, ils ne pourraient plus la blesser.

Terence la regardait, l'air à la fois horrifié et admiratif. Il serra plus fort ses mains dans les siennes et s'apprêta à dire :

\- Lord Vermillion, il est temps de montrer les chambres aux jeunes filles.

Le concerné sursauta et referma vivement la bouche. Il se tourna vers Cheney, adossé au chambranle dans la même position que lui peu de temps auparavant, et hocha la tête.

\- J'arrive.

Par Mavis… Yukino venait de se rendre compte de sa proximité avec l'héritier. Dire que lord Cheney les avait vus ! Et de surcroît, ses sanglots ne voulaient pas s'arrêter…

Elle vit vaguement le Dragon tourner les talons et repartir dans le salon, tandis que Terence lui faisait face et essuya ses larmes du bout du pouce, doucement, avec une tendresse qu'on ne lui avait jamais manifesté auparavant. Elle rougit violemment et fit deux pas en arrière, terriblement embarrassée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il voulait alimenter les ragots, c'est ça ? Que l'homme qui était censé la conduire à son futur mari les aient vus tous les deux aussi proches ne lui suffisait pas ?

\- Je… Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser passer, je crois qu'on nous attend.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le contourna, restant à bonne distance de lui, et quitta la pièce.

x x

x x

Levy se tenait sur le pas de sa chambre. Ses deux malles contenant l'intégralité de ses maigres effets avaient été ouvertes et et leur contenu rangé dans le placard et les coffres sous la couchette.

La cabine avait beau être étroite et basse de plafond, la petite bleue s'en accommoderait très bien : sa chambre à Alexandrie n'était pas plus grande et vu sa petite corpulence, le peu d'espace ne la dérangeait pas.

Le capitaine Hugues avait prévenu les jeunes femmes que le voyage durerait une quinzaine de jours. C'est qu'il en fallait, du temps, pour rallier le Pôle tout au nord à partir de Fiore, une Arche tout de même relativement proche du Méridion. Ils feraient halte à Era, une Arche voisine, et sur d'autres dont Levy n'avait pas mémorisé les noms, pour décharger les marchandises que le zeppelin transportait en plus de ses neuf passagers.

Puis ils débarqueraient au sud de l'Arche polaire, et de là emprunteraient une navette jusqu'à la Citacielle, la capitale flottante.

La petite jeune femme avait hâte de la voir. Bien que sa condition la dégoûtait toujours autant, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses du bon côté et songea que dans moins d'un mois, elle verrait la légendaire ville volante de ses propres yeux. Elle avait l'impression que ses rêves d'enfant se réalisaient – elle aurait juste aimé ne pas voyager jusqu'au Pôle pour se marier à un inconnu.

Elle ferma la porte de la cabine derrière elle et s'assit sur sa couchette. Le décollage s'était bien passé, du moins pour les autres puisque Kinana et elle avaient bien failli rendre la collation qu'ils avaient pris un peu plus tard, déstabilisées par le désagréable roulis de l'aéronef. Elle avait même vu Yukino se coller aux vitres de la salle à manger, passionnée par le décor qu'on entrevoyait à travers la brume – Levy, elle, s'était tenue le plus loin possible de ces fenêtres histoire de ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse, ou de s'évanouir à cause de l'altitude.

Au moins, dans sa petite chambre, il n'y avait qu'un hublot à travers lequel on apercevait à peine les nuages. Son vertige ne viendrait pas la saisir ici, c'était sûr.

Dès que le repas léger qu'ils avaient pris dans le salon s'était terminé, elle avait demandé à Magnus la permission d'emprunter certains livres de la bibliothèque : le commandant, étonné par sa demande, puisqu'il s'agissait surtout de cartes et de croquis complexes destinés aux épris d'aéronautique, la lui avait donné malgré tout de bon cœur et Levy put se plonger dans l'étude d'une passionnante mappemonde qui décrivait les échanges commerciaux entre les Arches du Nouveau Monde.

La jeune femme avait ainsi appris que Fiore était l'une des premières puissances économiques et que le Pôle, malgré son immense superficie et ses dirigeants légendaires, était presque absent des échanges internationaux. Elle parvint même à déchiffrer ce que le planisphère ne disait pas explicitement : de par son éloignement de l'économie mondiale, le Pôle avait contracté pas mal de dettes et une liste d'impayés assez énorme. Un pays en déficit ? Vu la richesse – discrète tout de même – des vêtements de lord Cheney, et la facture de son katana, la bleue ne s'en serait pas doutée.

Elle passa ensuite à un livre sur l'Arche en question. Si elle devait y vivre pour le restant de ses jours, elle aimait autant s'y préparer dès maintenant et apprendre quelques petits trucs sur les mœurs de leurs futurs hôtes et époux. Elle en toucherait un mot aux autres filles, aussi, pour les mettre au courant.

Levy ouvrit donc le livre et le posa sur ses genoux. La nuit promettait d'être intéressante… Et finalement, si toute la bibliothèque ressemblait à son choix, ce trajet ne serait pas aussi ennuyeux qu'elle l'aurait cru.

.

De son côté, Yukino finissait d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de sa cabine et se faufiler jusqu'à la salle à manger. Dès qu'elle avait vu le fantastique panorama, elle avait eu envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait de nuit.

Ils étaient passés au-dessus d'Anima, l'Arche féerique et ses objets vivants, et la bleutée avait pu apercevoir les sommets des Monts de l'Ours. Ils avaient aussi traversé les pics des montagnes Andémiennes, sur Hercynion, et elle se rappelait avoir vu un puma, perché sur les branches d'un pin.

La jeune femme avait une furieuse envie de dessiner tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. Sa main fourmillait, traçant des courbes dans le vide, tandis qu'elle trompait son ennui en parcourant les pages d'un ouvrage relié sur le bestiaire des animaux légendaires de l'Ancien Monde.

La bleutée avait toujours été douée en dessin. Elle traçait des visages dans le sable de leur jardin, quand elle était petite, ou utilisait les charbons de l'âtre pour griffonner au revers de ses cahiers d'école. Aujourd'hui, ça lui manquait terriblement.

Bah, elle demanderait à Magnus le lendemain.

Elle s'endormit en repensant aux doigts de Terence autour de son poignet.

* * *

Un chapitre plutôt centré sur les souvenirs de Yukino-chan :3 (comment je peux mettre un smiley mignon quand on sait quels sont ses souvenirs x))

Plutôt écrit à la va-vite, j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé quand même ^^

Des remarques ? (et à mercredi prochain)


	7. Un balcon de fer

Hello everybody ! (le challenge de vous dire bonjour en dix langues différentes commence maintenant.)

Désolée pour le retaaaaaaaard ! x( (non Froshe, je n'ai pas réussi à le poster plus tôt ^^)

Terence a visiblement provoqué une vague d'animosité chez vous, c'est marrant x) et personne n'a encore eu tout bon en ce qui concerne les pairings avec les Dragons ! Mais je ne dirais rien ! ;)

Oui, je sais que vous avez envie de m'éviscérer pour le rapprochement entre notre jolie héroïne et ce charmant lord :3 *esquive les cailloux*

Mais normalement, un moment RoYu devrait arriver bientôt. Enfin, dès que Rogue aura sorti la tête des toilettes - quinze jours de zeppelin pour quelqu'un qui souffre du mal des transports, ça doit être l'enfer oO. Je me sens presque mal de lui infliger ça.

Petite réponse à la sympathique review anonyme (enfin pas si anonyme que ça vu qu'il y avait un pseudo) à laquelle j'ai... ben tout bonnement oublié de répondre la fois dernière, pardon pardon, toi gentille personne qui a lâché un com en guest !

**Akane mistuki **: merci ! cependant, cet univers ne m'appartient pas (certains détails si mais la plupart non), c'est une libre adaptation du roman de Christelle Dabos, **La Passe-miroir** que je t'encourage fortement à lire/emprunter si "mon" univers t'a plu ! Eh oui, Yukino et Levy ont des steaks et peuvent en faire preuve des fois, et mon côté féministe engagée me pousse bien souvent à les représenter sous une façade des femmes fortes et indépendantes ;) et puis Levy-chan a ses petits secrets comme tu l'as si bien remarqué... ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire cette review ! :3 j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira !

Go go go ! Je vous retrouve à la fin !

* * *

Levy bâilla et se frotta les yeux, l'esprit encore tout embrumé de sommeil. Elle s'était couchée tard, la veille, absorbée par le livre sur le Pôle qu'elle avait déniché dans la bibliothèque, et le réveil avait été assez… difficile. Miss Ayria l'avait réveillée quand neuf heures avaient sonné à la grande horloge du salon, et l'avait ensuite aidée à s'habiller en riant gentiment de sa maladresse toute ensommeillée. La jolie blonde au teint de pêche était très gentille, bien plus que la petite bleue ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Ses doux sourires n'étaient pas factices comme ceux de son illustre aïeule, et ses yeux verts respiraient la bonté.

Si elle aurait donné à Ayria le Bon Dieu sans confession, Levy était plus dubitative à l'égard de son jumeau. Lord Terence avait la réputation d'être un indécrottable coureur de jupons, et il semblait se rapprocher dangereusement de Yukino. Or, une relation entre les deux serait extrêmement néfaste : d'une part, elle salirait l'honneur de la jeune fille déjà engagée et d'autre part, ce serait une injure envers la Citacielle dont Alexandrie pâtirait.

Elle poussa la porte du salon en réprimant un nouveau bâillement. Lisanna et Kinana discutaient passionnément dans un coin de la pièce, un tambour à broder sur les genoux. Levy sourit en voyant leur ouvrage inachevé. Lisanna n'était visiblement pas férue de couture, et sa meilleure amie ne devait guère être plus douée – mais la petite bleue ne les en blâmait pas, loin de là. Après tout, elle-même avait du mal à tenir une aiguille correctement sans blesser quelqu'un.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Elle avait raté le petit déjeuner et elle avait faim. Heureusement, Ayria avait promis de lui trouver un petit pain à grignoter avant le repas de midi.

La petite jeune femme n'était pas au mieux de sa son cruel manque de repos, Lucy ne lui parlait plus à nouveau. Les paroles d'Ayria, qui se voulaient malgré tout bienveillantes, avaient dû la bouleverser. Son amie s'était enfermée dans sa cabine et refusait de la voir ou de lui parler.

Elle avait brièvement vu Yukino discuter avec Magnus. Terence et sa jumelle profitaient du soleil éblouissant dans la salle à manger, et visiblement lord Cheney n'était pas non plus sorti de sa chambre.

En bref, Levy se sentait un peu seule.

Elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements pour récupérer son livre et imiter les héritiers Vermillion. Une fois qu'elle parvint à retrouver l'ouvrage dans son bazar – décidément, sa capacité à mettre une pièce sens dessus-dessous en quelques heures n'avait pas disparu –, elle revint dans la salle à manger et haussa un sourcil devant les sièges désormais vides qui faisaient face à la baie vitrée. Où étaient-ils passés ? Bon, maintenant elle se sentait vraiment seule.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et sourit en voyant miss Ayria tenter d'inculquer à Lisanna et son amie orpheline le savoir-faire que toute jeune épouse se devait d'avoir en broderie. Ravie d'échapper à cette séance de torture, la petite bleue s'éclipsa sans un bruit. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait la blonde peu de temps auparavant et déposa son livre sur ses genoux.

Alors…. Elle venait de terminer le chapitre sur les Mercenaires, ces chasseurs de primes réputés pour leur infaillibilité – qui n'avait d'égal que leur cruauté. Elle tourna la page, et lut silencieusement le titre en lettres capitales :

\- **« **_**LE **__**P**__**OUVOIR, LA **__**R**__**OYAUTE ET LES **__**D**__**RAGONS. »**_

Enfin ! Enfin, elle allait en apprendre plus sur le clan étranger qu'on la forcerait bientôt à rejoindre. Peut-être même y aurait-il des détails sur la dette de Mavis…

\- _« Le Roi du Pôle se nomme Acnologia. Il est, selon la légende, celui qui aurait guidé son clan jusqu'à leur nouvelle terre et bâti la Citacielle, mythique capitale volante, de ses propres mains._

_Mais d'aucuns lui contestent la paternité de tels actes. En effet, durant la Guerre des Failles, cinquante ans après l'Exode, la nature belliqueuse du monarque avait éclaté au grand jour, lui valant ainsi son surnom et le nom qui serait désormais celui de son clan : depuis ce jour, ses sujets ne s'adressèrent plus à lui qu'avec déférence et crainte, sous le titre respectueux de __**Roi Dragon**__. _

_À l'origine, le clan des Dragons étant une société matriarcale, ce devait être à la sœur jumelle d'Acnologia, __**Ananéosi**__, de monter sur le trône. Mais la Reine mourut peu après l'Exode d'une fièvre cérébrale, laissant derrière elle uniquement deux héritiers mâles. Le Roi étant lui-même père de deux fils, la succession féminine à la tête du clan ne pouvait être assurée, et bouleversait donc l'ordre naturel des choses._

_Acnologia savait sa sœur enceinte. Lorsqu'elle mourut, presque arrivée à terme, il supplia les chirurgiens du Pôle de sauver l'enfant encore vivant à l'intérieur du cadavre. C'est ainsi que naquit Grandine, l'Ange Séraphique, unique héritière femelle de sa génération._

_Selon toute logique, la Dragonne aurait dû remplacer son oncle à la tête du Pôle une fois à l'âge adulte. Mais la fille d'Ananéosi n'avait aucune intention de régner. Et son ultime et unique décision de monarque fut de conférer la régence au Roi Dragon jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle héritière vienne au monde, de sa propre chair ou de celle de ses frères._

_Parlons maintenant de cette descendance._

_Les époux d'Acnologia et d'Ananéosi étaient tous les deux originaires de Fiore. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté avec les Dragons, et il en fut ainsi pour tous les membres du clan, qui épousèrent une personne extérieure à leur famille. _

_Le clan des Dragons est très vaste. Il compte à ce jour plus de deux cents natifs et autant d'étrangers liés par le mariage ; la plupart de ces membres sont des descendants des cousins du Roi Dragon et de sa jumelle. _

_Il existe une élite, au cœur du clan, composée par les deux générations des héritiers d'Acnologia et d'Ananéosi. Cette élite forme une sorte de famille royale, à l'instar du clan Scarlett sur l'Arche du Paradis ou la maison Vermillion de Fiore. Les __**Dragons**__ à proprement parler sont au nombre de douze, sans compter le régent._

Acnologia &amp; _? = _Skiadrum &amp; Metallicana

Ananéosi &amp; _? _= Igneel, Weisslogia &amp; Grandine

Skiadrum &amp; _? _= Rogue Cheney

Metallicana &amp; _? _= Gajeel Redfox

Igneel &amp; _? _= Erik (A) &amp; Natsu Dragneel

Weisslogia &amp; _? _= Luxus (A) &amp; Sting Eucliffe

Grandine &amp; _?_ = Wendy Marvell

.

_Il est notamment étonnant de constater que les conjoints de ces Dragons sont pratiquement tous morts en couches, pour les femmes, ou disparus dans d'obscures circonstances, ce qui explique leur absence de la généalogie draconienne. Un destin funeste arriverait-il à tous ceux qui épousent un Dragon ? Fioriens, Fioriennes, méfiez-vous… »_

Levy releva la tête, ébranlée. Les dernières lignes du chapitre l'avaient particulièrement interpellée.

L'auteur du livre s'adressait ouvertement à elles pour leur donner un avertissement. La petite bleue avait de moins en moins envie d'arriver à destination…

Elle observa le portrait en médaillon de leur guide à côté de son nom écrit en capitales rouge sang. Le Cheney de l'image ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de chair et d'os. L'ouvrage devait être relativement récent pour une telle similarité. Levy retourna le livre et lut la date sur la quatrième de couverture. Elle écarquilla les yeux et balbutia :

\- M-m-mais…. Comment est-ce possible ?

Les chiffres en blanc formaient le nombre x675.

Soit cinquante ans auparavant.

Levy feuilleta l'ouvrage avec empressement et s'arrêta à la page 246, qui listaient certaines particularités des Dragons :

\- _Les sens exacerbés – vision nyctalope, odorat et ouïe surdéveloppés, goût et touché plus affinés -, une répulsion réciproque à l'égard des animaux, des Talents souvent extrêmement puissants, un besoin réduit de s'alimenter régulièrement, une longévité supérieure à certaines espèces végétales de l'Ancien Monde, allant de cent cinquante ans à plus de sept cents en ce qui concerne le plus ancien Dragon encore vivant de nos jours, le Roi Dragon Acnologia ayant survécu au Grand Chaos_, lut la jeune femme à voix haute.

Le cœur battant, la bouche sèche, Levy relut plusieurs fois les dernières lignes, sans y croire. Les… les princes Dragons seraient-ils presque immortels ?

\- Cela vous choque ?

La bleue sursauta si fort que le livre lui échappa et s'écrasa au sol. Elle se tourna vers lord Cheney, debout au milieu de la salle à manger. Il lui avait fait peur, à surgir de nulle part comme ça !

\- Je vous ai entendue lire et je reconnais ce que vous avez… _aviez_ entre les mains, indiqua l'étranger avec un coup de menton en direction du livre en question. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai effrayée.

Il la rejoignit, ramassa le bouquin et le lui tendit, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle détailla son visage impassible, perplexe. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir plus de cinquante ans ? En temps normal, elle ne lui en aurait pas donné plus de vingt.

\- Je suppose que vous avez votre lot de questions, et c'est tout à fait légitime. Cependant, je pensais que vous connaissiez cette… caractéristique de nous autres Dragons. Elle est relativement célèbre.

\- Non… non, je n'en savais rien. Et oui, cela m'a choquée. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'éclairer ?

Lord Cheney esquissa un semblant de sourire avant de déclarer, les yeux rivés sur le titre du pavé :

\- Je suis né le 6 octobre x654. Si mon métabolisme avait été semblable au vôtre, j'aurais aujourd'hui un corps vieux de soixante-et-onze ans. Mais, voyez-vous, miss McGarden, la croissance des Dragons est tout à fait différente de la vôtre. J'ai beau avoir 71 ans selon vos critères temporels, mon corps et ma maturité ne sont âgés que de 21 ans. Nous nous développons beaucoup plus lentement, et une fois arrivé aux environs de la vingtaine – en années Dragon – nous restons bloqués à ce palier pendant une durée très aléatoire – qui varie de trente à soixante années humaines. Cela explique notre apparence juvénile malgré le fait que nous soyons nés au siècle dernier. Ça va, je ne vous ai pas perdue ?

\- Pas du tout, je… je réfléchissais à une telle éventualité. Comment est-ce possible ?

Cheney haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Un caprice des dieux, un pur fruit du hasard… Peut-être sommes-nous une évolution de la race humaine, qui sait ? À vrai dire, nous n'y prêtons pas attention. La plupart des personnes qui nous entourent sont des Dragons eux aussi et les autres ne nous sont pas suffisamment proches ou importants pour que nous nous rendions compte qu'ils vieillissent plus vite que nous.

\- Et en ce qui nous concerne ? Je veux dire, les épouses de Dragons sont-elles donc condamnées à mourir bien avant leur conjoint ?

Le lord venu du Nord posa un regard étrange sur elle avant de se relever, époussetant ses genoux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais il s'agit là d'un autre sujet, et je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en parler avant notre arrivée à la Citacielle.

Sur ce, il la salua et s'éclipsa, laissant une Levy toute retournée derrière lui.

Elle reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux, et détailla les visage des Dragons dans les médaillons à côté de leurs noms.

Il y avait les deux fils du Lys Lumineux, blonds comme les blés, et tous les deux caractérisés par une cicatrice qui leur donnait, à l'un un air canaille, au plus âgé un effrayant aspect guerrier : Sting et Luxus Eucliffe. Et puis, les deux héritiers d'Igneel, qui ne se ressemblaient absolument pas : leurs cheveux roses et bruns semblaient être un mélange approximatif de la crinière flamboyante de leur géniteur – Natsu et Erik Dragneel.

Pour en finir avec les descendants d'Ananéosi – d'ailleurs représentée par une vieille photographie en noir et blanc, car elle était morte avant les progrès technologiques – il y avait Grandine, femme altière aux cheveux qui hésitaient entre le crème et le rose pâle, et sa fille, future Héritière du clan des Dragons, l'adorable Wendy au sourire féerique.

Levy jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique du côté du Roi – qui était un homme au regard sanglant et à l'air sombre – et observa les figures austères de ses enfants. Skiadrum le Sombre, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux iris grenat, ressemblait trait pour trait à son propre fils. À côté de lui, il y avait le Sanguinaire, Metallicana, qui affichait un sourire tordu et des cheveux couleur acier en bataille – ainsi que son successeur, lord Redfox, aussi terrifiant que son père.

Lord Gajeel avait une crinière plus sombre que les ailes d'un corbeau, longue et hérissée, et le visage bardé de clous de fer – au-dessus de ses sourcils, le long de son nez et sur son menton. La bleue eut un violent frisson en croisant ses prunelles meurtrières comme celles de ses prédécesseurs. Il avait beau n'être qu'une image inanimée, elle en avait peur. Et dire qu'elle risquait de le rencontrer…

Elle referma le livre et se laissa aller dans son siège, les dents serrées.

x x

x x

Yukino sautillait partout, ragaillardie. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin et s'était dépêchée d'avaler son petit-déjeuner, puis avait couru après Magnus quand elle l'avait vu passer dans le couloir. Il avait haussé un sourcil à sa demande incongrue – un bloc de feuilles et un crayon, ça devait être surprenant venant d'une jeune lady – mais avait souri et promis de lui trouver ça. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se présentait à sa porte avec le matériel de dessin dont elle s'était vivement emparée en le remerciant chaleureusement. Le capitaine l'avait ensuite ravie encore plus quand il lui avait montré le petit balcon, tout en haut du zeppelin.

La nacelle, sous le ventre du monstre, avait deux étages. Le « rez-de-chaussée » était là où se trouvaient les sept Fioriens, le commandant et lord Cheney. L'équipage dormait dans l'étage d'au-dessus, qui avait un accès direct au ballon lui-même. Magnus Hugues l'avait emmenée à l'intérieur du dirigeable, et elle avait découvert la formidable machinerie qui se cachait sous les immenses pans de toiles. Des poutres en acier, de partout, des échelles, où déambulaient les membres de l'équipage, affairés. Les énormes machineries qui produisaient l'hélium servant à maintenir le ballon dans les airs, et il lui avait montré le petit escalier en fer forgé qui serpentait tout le long et qui menait à la minuscule terrasse, au sommet du dirigeable.

Yukino aurait voulu se précipiter là-bas, mais Magnus l'avait retenue. Il lui avait proposé d'y aller plus tard, plus chaudement vêtue car le vent soufflait fort, tout en haut.

Elle était rapidement redescendue dans sa cabine pour prendre la cape en laine que lady Strauss lui avait donnée avant le départ. Il faisait froid, au Pôle, et la garde-robe de la bleutée n'était pas assez fournie, aussi sa maison s'était démenée pour la lui remplir avant qu'elle parte.

Maintenant, elle montait prudemment le long de l'escalier en fer, qui aurait d'ailleurs plus mérité le nom d'échelle que celui d'escalier tant il était raide, prenant garde à ne pas faire de faux mouvement qui l'aurait précipitée dans le vide. Contrairement à Levy, qui se serait évanouie devant la hauteur vertigineuse, Yukino savourait l'ivresse de voler et les bourrasques qui l'étourdissaient, chargées de senteurs inconnues et de murmures venus d'Arches lointaines.

Ils survolaient une arche mineure, recouverte de forêts. La bleutée s'agrippa à la balustrade du balcon, le visage offert au souffle glacé du zéphyr, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine par-dessus le précieux carnet et le stylo, qu'elle serrait dans sa main gauche.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise qu'avait apporté Magnus un peu plus tôt, et commença à griffonner sur les feuilles blanches. Sous sa mine prirent petit à petit forme les courbes de l'arche qu'ils traversaient, les aspérités rocheuses, les saillies qui surgissaient de ses flancs, les pins fiers qui jaillissaient de la terre. Elle dessina sur une branche le puma de la veille, la tête tournée et les oreilles dressées, le corps crispé à l'affût.

Changeant de page, elle se mit à esquisser de mémoire les montagnes Andémiennes d'Hercynion, qu'ils avaient dépassée hier. Dans un coin, elle représenta le pic de l'Ours, sur Anima, dans l'autre la tour de l'Observatoire du Palais des Sciences. Au cœur de la feuille, la Citacielle telle qu'elle l'avait vu représentée, massive et délicate à la fois, véritable prodige d'architecture, dentelle de pierre suspendue au-dessus d'une vallée paisible où serpentait une rivière.

Absorbée par son dessin, elle n'entendit pas les marches grincer sous les pas d'un deuxième visiteur. Elle vit à peine une forme sombre poser le pied sur la terrasse. Les yeux à moitié fermés, elle dessinait comme si sa vie en dépendait, accrochée à son crayon comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sentit vaguement qu'on tirait une chaise à côté d'elle et qu'on s'y asseyait. Ses doigts tremblaient quand elle relâcha sa contemplation, et contempla son œuvre, le souffle court.

\- Puis-je voir ?

Sans un mot, elle tendit son carnet à lord Cheney. Elle n'avait pas été surprise de le découvrir ici, même si lui-même avait l'air hésitant, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir.

Étrangement, elle avait reconnu sa présence dès qu'elle avait entendu l'escalier bringuebaler. Au fond d'elle, même si elle était accaparée par son dessin, elle avait su mettre un nom sur son aura si particulière immédiatement.

Elle observa Cheney contempler son dessin, les cheveux en désordre à cause du vent. Une mèche de jais s'échappa de son catogan et vint caresser la joue de Yukino, accompagnée d'une odeur de cuir et d'huile à moteurs.

\- C'est vraiment bien fait. Où aviez-vous vu ma ville auparavant ?

\- Dans l'Encyclopédie des Arts. La Citacielle est apparemment considérée comme l'une des Douze Merveilles du Nouveau Monde.

\- En effet. Je crois que l'île Tenroujima de votre Arche en fait aussi partie.

\- Le tombeau des Vermillion au centre du lac Tenrô ? Je n'en savais rien.

Lord Cheney tendit la main vers le crayon, la question informulée dans les yeux. Yukino le lui donna, surprise : il savait dessiner ?

La façon dont il s'en empara ne laissait plus de place au doute. Lui aussi savait se servir de ses mains pour coucher ses rêves sur le papier.

Il corrigea légèrement son œuvre, affinant une tour, en agrandissant une autre, ajoutant une ligne de chemin de rondes autour de la capitale volante. Yukino observa ses doigts filer sur la feuille, reproduisant de mémoire tous les détails de sa cité natale.

La bleutée put constater qu'il connaissait presque par coeur l'image de sa ville. Il ne dessinait pas forcément mieux qu'elle, mais sa mémoire visuelle était impressionnante, et il veillait à ne pas abîmer son premier jet.

Il lui rendit son carnet et son crayon, puis reporta son regard sur les nuages qui les entouraient. Au-dessus d'eux, les pics d'une chaîne de montagnes crevaient les longs filaments cotonneux, et leurs bases disparaissaient sous le ventre du zeppelin. La jeune femme referma le cahier et l'imita, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, l'image d'un Cheney vert pâle s'accrochant à ses accoudoirs lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Milord ?

\- Hmm ? répondit-il en tournant à peine la tête.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, permettez-moi de vous poser une question.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Vous avez le mal des transports ?

L'étranger la regarda pour de bon, décontenancé. Il soupira en ferma les yeux puis eut un petit rire discret :

\- C'est si flagrant que ça ?

\- Oh non, je vous assure. J'imagine que le capitaine ne s'est pas rendu compte de votre malaise, et probablement est-ce le cas de lord Terence également.

\- Ce qui laisse miss Ayria ainsi que vous toutes.

\- Certes, rit-elle.

Il sourit légèrement en l'entendant pouffer, et ajouta :

\- C'est une autre des particularités d'un Dragon. Nous ne supportons pas les moyens de locomotion. Je pensais que ce serait différent à bord d'un engin volant, mais le trajet de l'aller s'est chargé de me faire comprendre que ça ne changeait rien. J'ai passé les deux semaines du Pôle à Fiore cloîtré dans ma cabine avec pour tout compagnon de voyage une bassine en fer-blanc.

Yukino rigola franchement. L'idée d'un Cheney malade, lui d'ordinaire si noble et si droit, était assez désopilante pour qu'elle s'autorise à se laisser aller. Et puis, elle n'avait pas forcément l'impression de faire quelque chose de vraiment répréhensible. Certes, l'absence de son chaperon était à blâmer, mais que voulez-vous ? Et puis de toute façon elle ne se sentait aucunement en danger. Sa vertu était sauve aux côtés d'un lord distingué comme Cheney. Ce dont elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre quand Terence rôdait trop près d'elle…

\- Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air si mal que ça, au décollage.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je me suis habitué.

Le silence revint, tandis qu'ils admiraient le panorama. La hauteur était vertigineuse, et d'autant plus flagrante que seul un escalier brinquebalant les retenaient au zeppelin et les empêchaient de tomber en chute libre.

\- C'est si beau… murmura la bleutée. Ça me donne envie de dessiner.

\- Ne vous gênez pas.

Elle sourit, mais ne rouvrit pas son calepin pour autant. Elle préférait se gorger du paysage lumineux et savourer l'instant plutôt que de rester le nez collé à sa feuille.

\- Ils diraient des choses, n'est-ce pas ?… s'ils nous voyaient ici tous les deux… murmura-t-elle.

\- En avez-vous vraiment quelque chose à faire, de ce qu'ils pensent ?

Surprise de la manière abrupte avec laquelle il avait lâché ça, elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et de toute manière, le balcon est à tout le monde.

\- Plutôt à ceux qui savent qu'il existe, corrigea la jeune femme.

Rogue acquiesça, les yeux rieurs.

x x

x x

L'étranger et la bleutée étaient redescendus peu de temps après. Yukino avait particulièrement apprécié le fait que lord Cheney ne lui propose pas son aide pour descendre, contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait Terence – comme si elle ne savait pas se débrouiller seule ! Elle était bien montée par ses propres moyens.

Le brun semblait la considérer comme un égal, une personne à part entière : et non pas juste comme une femme ou une demoiselle-presque-lady, juste bonne à tenir la maison et à porter des enfants. C'était… réconfortant, et valorisant. Surtout après l'enfance qu'elle avait vécu, pendant laquelle elle avait été traitée comme un objet dont on se servait à sa guise.

Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir des chambres. La jeune femme se rendit compte que la cabine du lord était juste en face de la sienne, et rougit en pensant qu'ils allaient partager le même toit pendant deux semaines. Elle le salua timidement puis s'enferma dans sa pièce et s'assit sur sa couchette. Elle contempla longuement les deux dessins qu'elle avait fait là-haut, et se promit de remonter.

Yukino retrouva sa cousine et Kinana dans la salle à manger, un peu plus tard. Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient avec miss Ayria, et l'orpheline aux mèches violettes semblait s'être un peu déridée. L'atmosphère était beaucoup moins solennelle que la veille, dans le salon, et la bleutée espéra que miss Lucy serait bientôt rétablie.

Levy lisait dans une chaise à côté de la baie vitrée. Elle semblait totalement absorbée par sa lecture, et ne réagit pas quand Magnus entra bruyamment dans la pièce et flanqua une marmite sur le table, faisant sursauter ces dames.

\- Ce soir, c'est ragoût ! s'exclama-t-il avec son engouement naturel.

Miss Vermillion réprima un cri de protestation, dégoûtée.

\- Monsieur Hugues, voyons… du ragoût ? Vraiment ?

\- Par ces hauteurs et ce froid, c'est la meilleure chose pour se réchauffer, sourit le capitaine. Et puis, vous verrez, c'est très bon ?

Une fois que tous furent attablés – sauf lord Rogue, qui avait prétexté un rhume et était resté dans sa cabine, et Yukino savait pertinemment que seule l'éventualité d'avaler quelque chose lui donnait envie de vomir –, le commandant servit généreusement tous les convives, puis s'assit à son tour et se mit à bavarder gaiement avec lord Vermillion.

La bleutée observa l'assistance, un sourire aux lèvres. Levy, tout au bout de la table, mangeait distraitement, toujours suspendue aux lignes de son bouquin. Lisanna et Kinana riaient sous cape, avalant leur part à toute vitesse. Le blond riait aux blagues de mauvais goût de Magnus, tandis que miss Ayria semblait désespérée par le manque de tenue de ses compagnons. Seules les absences de Lucy et de lord Cheney assombrissaient un peu le tableau, mais la jeune femme était sûre qu'ils referaient surface avant l'arrivée.

Décidément, ce Choix ne lui avait apporté que du bonheur.

* * *

Tada !

Encore pardon, pardon pour cet affreux retard ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, puisque je me connais (^^') cependant j'espère être plus régulière à l'avenir !

Rien n'est encore fait, mais je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'œil au compte **Froshe Whitewalker **où moi et ma 'tite Froshounette avons décidé de publier nos fictions à quatre mains - le prologue de la première devrait bientôt sortir, alors si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à nous follow pour être prévenus !

Encore un SUPRA merci pour vos SUPRAS reviews ! Et promis, je n'oublierai plus les reviews anonymes à partir de maintenant ;p

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré sa tardive sortie !

Goodbye ! To next wednesday ;) (dix langues ! dix langues)


	8. Recluse

Hallo ! (NB : allemand. 2/10 langues ;p)

Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? il est sorti à temps ! (bon, il est 21h30, mais bref. *tousse*)

Je suis contente !

Je prends un rythme de plus en plus régulier pour écrire, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps ^^ merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me donnent la motivation nécessaire pour vous donner le chapitre suivant !

Réponse à la RA :

**Guest : **merci ! ^^ l'originalité, c'est un peu le but des UA, non ? en tout cas selon moi. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;p

**Froshe : **(qu'est-ce que tu fous en anonyme ?) j'ai une super bonne nouvelle pour toi : la suite est là ! enjoy ;) la question du mariage, tu verras tout ça plus tard c: merci ! (parfait parfait, boarf, pas tellement x))

* * *

Lucy regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

Une blonde sulfureuse, aux formes avantageuses et aux traits aristocratiques. Ses cheveux avaient poussé : ils lui frôlaient maintenant les omoplates, et elle pouvait les sentir balayer l'air quand elle penchait la tête.

Elle contempla les épingles à cheveux dans sa paume, petits bouts de cuivre qui scintillaient faiblement. Elle ôta la dernière, qui retenait sa chevelure lumineuse, et ses mèches lourdes retombèrent. Celles de devant vinrent se loger dans le décolleté de son corset, encadrant sa gorge laiteuse.

Lucy savait qu'elle était belle. Son corps galbé correspondait parfaitement aux canons de beauté de Fiore : bien en chair, avec cependant la taille fine et marquée. Une morphologie d'autant plus recherchée qu'elle était très rare. Elle avait des longues jambes et des petits pieds, et n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite. On lui disait souvent que son sourire ressemblait à un rayon de soleil.

La beauté de Lucy était un don des dieux.

Mais à quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ce cadeau merveilleux, s'il ne servait à rien ?

Elle avait été trahie. Trahie par un ami d'enfance, celui qui de surcroît allait devenir son époux devant les dieux et devant Mavis. Et par-dessus tout, ses manigances avaient été dévoilées lors du bal de fiançailles de la jeune femme, et leur mariage avait été brisé en même temps que ses rêves d'enfant.

Lucy sentait son cœur partir en miettes petit à petit, et même le regard implorant de Levy n'y changerait pas grand-chose.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait à bord d'un zeppelin qui l'emmenait au bout du monde.

Au bout de _son _monde.

.

Son père avait disparu. Son fiancé avait été jeté aux fers. Elle allait épouser un inconnu. L'honneur qu'elle apportait par son Choix à sa famille, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Qui avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle ainsi ? Était-ce un caprice des dieux ?

\- Les dieux…

Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement. Elle hurla :

\- MAUDITS SOIENT-ILS !

Elle balaya le plan du revers de la main, jetant parfums et flacons d'huile pour cheveux au sol. Elle s'appuya sur les bords du lavabo, le souffle court.

Elle croisa ses iris noisettes, bordés de rouge à cause des larmes, et frissonna violemment. Réprimant un hoquet, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et tenta d'endiguer les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater à nouveau.

\- Haaaa… haaa….

Elle contempla le désastre, les bouts de verre sur le sol de la salle de bains. Sa respiration ralentit progressivement, tandis qu'elle reprenait petit à petit son calme. Elle fixait toujours ses propres yeux, haletante.

\- Qu'ai-je fait… murmura-t-elle en évitant les flacons brisés.

Elle se glissa dans sa robe, en laça péniblement le dos – elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'absence de sa camériste, et comme elle refusait de voir qui que ce soit…

Levy passait plusieurs fois par jour frapper à sa porte, et à chaque fois, Lucy se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre sa voix suppliante :

\- Lu-chan… s'il-te-plaît, sors. Ouvre-moi. Fais quelque chose ! Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas morte, ou Mavis sait quoi d'autre.

Elle restait silencieuse. Et Levy finissait par repartir, toujours. Elle allait à la salle de bains très tôt le matin, pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Et elle s'enfermait ensuite dans sa cabine, pour y mourir d'ennui jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Honnêtement, Lucy savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement comme ça. Levy-chan lui manquait, et le contact humain en général aussi. Et les entendre rire alors qu'elle-même se morfondait dans sa prison de rancœur était particulièrement… frustrant.

Elle regarda la pille de livres que la petite bleue laissait devant sa porte, jour après jour. Elle n'en avait pas ouvert un seul. Pourtant, ça lui aurait permis de s'instruire un peu plus à propos du Pôle, cette fantomatique destinée qui l'attendait au bout du voyage.

À bien y réfléchir, elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur l'Arche du nord. Lucy avait toujours rêvé d'être Choisie. Quand elle avait grandi, ce rêve s'était révélé de plus en plus concret jusqu'à ce que la décision de ses parents tombe, irrévocable : elle ne partirait pas. Les Heartfillia refusaient d'envisager que leur unique héritière quitte le domicile familial pour aller épouser un seigneur étranger. Aussi, il avait été décidé que son nom serait retiré des listes. Cependant, avec le tirage au sort, une bévue avait été commise et le nom de Lucy était sorti.

À cet instant, elle avait ressenti une peine immense pour sa mère, sans rien laisser paraître. Presque veuve, puisque sans nouvelle de son mari porté disparu, et maintenant contrainte de voir sa fille partir. Si Lucy se sentait seule, ce devait être pire pour Layla. Comme elle devait être mal à l'aise dans son manoir, prison dorée dont le faste ne signifiait rien à ses yeux ?

Car le Choix était irrévocable. Une fois sélectionnée, les jeunes filles ne pouvaient en aucun cas se désister. Ç'aurait été une honte pour Alexandrie, une injustice vis-à-vis des autres filles et un affront fait à l'esprit de famille.

.

Une famille… quelle blague. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur. Jamais Fiore ne lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle les rassemblait tous en une grande _famille_. L'Arche était parmi les plus individualistes du Nouveau Monde. Un endroit impitoyable où chaque faux pas social précipitait l'infortuné malheureux dans la fosse aux lions sa réputation était aussitôt broyée, brisée, déchiquetée par les commères aux longues dents.

Le monde de la bonne société était un véritable bassin de squales affamés, toujours en quête d'un scandale ou d'un potin à se mettre sous la dent. Y ayant été confrontée très jeune, Lucy avait su fournir suffisamment d'efforts et de sourires hypocrites pour s'y tailler une place de choix. Elle avait joué des coudes sans merci dans la foule des jeunes filles cherchant à se faire un nom et, aux pris d'avoir foulé quelques chevilles et brisé pas mal d'espérances, elle avait grimpé sur le piédestal tant convoité gravé du mot « Favorite ».

Elle finit de s'habiller sans jeter un autre coup d'œil au miroir. Du bout du pied, elle poussa les bouts de verre en prenant garde à ne pas se couper et les entassa à côté de la baignoire. Miss Ayria se chargerait de demander à Magnus de nettoyer tout ça.

Elle quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

x x

x x

Levy était, comme à son habitude, le nez plongé dans son livre, négligeant son bol de porridge. L'atmosphère à table était toujours aussi bruyante, et elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer.

Pendant toute la semaine, la réserve de certains avait disparu, et ils étaient maintenant beaucoup plus familiers les uns des autres. Ainsi, Yukino et Kinana taquinaient joyeusement Terence, qui prenait Magnus à parti pour le défendre tandis que Lisanna et Ayria discutaient passionnément d'une pièce de théâtre dénichée dans la formidable et – semblerait-il – inépuisable bibliothèque du zeppelin.

Quelquefois, Cheney se joignait à eux, quand il ne se sentait pas trop mal, et Levy pouvait alors l'assaillir de questions sur son fascinant pays. Questions auxquelles il ne répondait que très évasivement, sûrement parce que l'empressement de la petite lectrice lui donnait à nouveau la nausée.

La petite bleue avait remarqué qu'il ne mangeait pas grand-chose et qu'il quittait bien vite sa chaise, mais au moins faisait-il quelques efforts pour se sociabiliser.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Appréciant à sa juste valeur le calme brusque, Levy put enfin comprendre le paragraphe qu'elle relisait depuis cinq minutes. Elle tourna la page, et allait s'attaquer au chapitre suivant quand la voix cristalline de miss Ayria retentit :

\- Miss Heartfillia ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Mis Heartfillia ?

La bleue mit quelques instants à reconnecter ses neurones. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom. Bizarrement, il lui rappelait quelque chose…

\- L-Lucy !

Le balbutiement de Yukino, qui s'était levée à son tour, figea la petite jeune femme. Elle releva lentement la tête et dévisagea son amie.

La jolie blonde n'avait pas gâché son teint malgré sa semaine de réclusion. Elle était toujours aussi fraîche et radieuse, et Levy éprouva cette petite bouffée de jalousie qui lui était familière, et qu'elle avait toujours face à ce visage d'angelot parfait.

Malgré les larges cernes violets qui soulignaient ses yeux et témoignaient de son sommeil difficile de ces derniers jours, elle n'avait pas l'air très mal en point. Elle ne mangeait pourtant pas grand-chose des plateaux qu'Ayria laissait devant sa porte.

\- Je suis navrée de vous avoir inquiétés. Je… je vais mieux à présent. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Magnus hocha la tête avec vigueur et il se précipita pour tirer la chaise de la belle jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! Je vais vous chercher un couvert.

Lucy s'exécuta en évitant le regard des autres et surtout celui, plus persistant, que sa meilleure amie faisait peser sur elle. Levy se sentait à la fois très joyeuse et horriblement désemparée. Pourquoi Lucy était-elle sortie de son mutisme aussi soudainement ? Avait-elle eu un déclic, ou quelque chose du genre ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle esquiver ses œillades implorantes ?

Le capitaine revint avec une assiette et des couverts, et l'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu. Magnus et Yukino faisaient de leur mieux pour intégrer Lucy à la conversation – la jolie blonde riait timidement et se prêtait volontiers au jeu.

À l'autre bout de la table, Levy regarda son bol à peine entamé et réprima un haut-le-cœur. Elle n'avait plus faim.

.

Yukino s'étira longuement, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale, et sourit de bonheur. Les paupières fermées, elle appréciait la douce brise des hauteurs qui venait atténuer la brûlante caresse du soleil. C'était un jour parfait, et sur le petit balcon de fer il l'était encore plus.

Elle entendit quelqu'un gravir les marches. C'était soit Magnus, soit lord Cheney. Jamais Terence ne s'était aventuré jusqu'en haut, et la bleutée remerciait Mavis d'avoir laissé le blond un petit peut trop tactile dans l'ignorance de cet endroit. Le balcon restait pour elle un refuge où elle pouvait dessiner en paix avec la meilleure vue au monde.

Le commandant Hugues venait souvent. Il la saluait brièvement, puis passait plusieurs heures accoudé à la balustrade le regard perdu dans l'horizon, tirant de temps à autre sur sa vieille pipe qu'il avait sculpté lui-même. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot lors de ces longs moments méditatifs. Le capitaine était si différent du Magnus enjoué qui réapparaissait dès qu'il redescendait, et Yukino devinait que cette petite terrasse lui permettait d'entendre un peu le silence à l'intérieur de sa tête, lui toujours si bruyant.

Lord Cheney, lui, venait plus rarement. La bleutée se doutait qu'il préférait monter de nuit – elle l'avait souvent entendu quitter sa chambre bien après que le soleil se soit couché, et gravir l'escalier grinçant – mais quelquefois, il venait lui tenir compagnie et ils parlaient dessin.

Lors de leurs longues discussions, la jeune fille avait apprécié le fait qu'il soit clairement plus ignorant qu'elle en matière d'art, et qu'il ne tentait pas de se montrer supérieur à elle malgré ses lacunes. Au contraire, il buvait bien volontiers ses paroles quand elle lui expliquait comment représenter la perspective axiale de la manière la plus réaliste possible, ou comment esquisser une rose stylisée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la bleutée se sentait un peu supérieur à quelqu'un, et ce sentiment était formidablement grisant.

Elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle adorait lui enseigner ses petites astuces. Elle avait la passion et la patience nécessaires à cela, et partager ce qu'elle savait avec une personne lui donnait envie de faire la même chose avec d'autres.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je donner des cours ? Qu'en pensez-vous, milord ?

Il lui avait souri doucement, et avait reporté son regard sur les croquis sur ses genoux en soufflant :

\- Les gens de mon pays ne sont pas aussi… délicatement portés sur l'art que vous l'êtes, miss Aguria. Ils sont… plus rudes. Moins sensibles.

\- Parlez-vous des hommes ou des femmes, milord ? avait demandé la bleutée.

Il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil avant de rire doucement.

\- Il est vrai que je pensais aux hommes du Pôle en disant cela. Mais ne croyez pas que les femmes soient en reste, miss. Elles peuvent être tout aussi rustres que leurs époux. Cependant, il me semble que la façon dont elles sont considérées dans mon pays est meilleure que dans le vôtre. Elles ne sont pas juste d'élégantes poupées qu'on habille et qu'on éduque afin d'être de parfaites ladies qui se regroupent dans leurs salons pour parler scandales. Elles ont les mêmes droits que nous. N'oubliez pas que le Pôle est régi par les Dragons, et que les Dragons sont une société matriarcale – bien que ce soit toujours mon grand-père le régent. Les femmes ont toujours pris une place très importante dans notre société. Vous êtes capables de donner la vie. C'est un don extrêmement considéré chez les Dragons.

\- Mais d'autre part, les femmes Dragons sont censées rester à la maison pendant que leurs hommes les défendent. Ce n'est pas ma vision de l'égalité.

Le ton dubitatif de la jeune fille avait surpris l'étranger. Il avait hoché pensivement la tête, avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous avez raison. Et puis, à la Citacielle, les gens sont fourbes et menteurs. Ils veulent à tout prix ressembler aux aristocrates de la mode fiorienne et dissimuler leurs travers. Ils sont tout aussi hypocrites que les nobles de chez vous. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été prétentieux en pensant que notre société était mieux faite que la vôtre.

\- Chaque communauté a ses défauts, avait murmuré Yukino avant de se replonger dans son dessin.

.

Et ils pouvaient parler ainsi pendant des heures.

À présent, elle pouvait deviner rien qu'à la façon dont la personne montait les marches de qui il s'agissait. Ces pas-là étaient aériens, presque inaudibles. Rien à voir avec le pas lourd et fatigué de Hugues.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux, milord ?

La tête de Cheney apparut alors, arborant un magnifique teint verdâtre. La bleutée rit en le voyant réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Il se hissa péniblement sur la plate-forme, et fit mine de s'écrouler sur la rambarde.

Il se redressa et lui adressa un petit sourire. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu : elle le taquinait à propos de son mal des transports, et lui surjouait la chose, faisant même parfois semblant de s'évanouir.

Lord Rogue s'accouda plus confortablement et contempla les montagnes lointaines qui perçaient la couche de nuages. Alors que Yukino recommençait à crayonner, il lança :

\- Bien. De quoi allons-nous parler aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. De la condition des pauvres dans nos Arches respectives ? Ou de tout autre joyeux sujet comme celui-ci qui prête à controverse, peut-être.

Il rit légèrement, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses mèches de devant. La jeune femme se demandait toujours pourquoi il les maintenait serrées – enfin, autant que faire se peut, étant donné que ses cheveux étaient particulièrement rebelles – dans un catogan bien trop banal. De toute façon, il finissait toujours par quitter le balcon avec une tête à la Jackson Five*, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à tenter de les domestiquer ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle commença à tracer la ligne brisée de sa mâchoire, les yeux rouges aux paupières en biseau, l'arrondi de l'oreille gauche, le nez droit et fin, le front haut et les pommettes saillantes. Bien vite, ce fut l'exacte réplique du Rogue appuyé sur la balustrade qui apparut sur le papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dessinez ? Demanda-t-il, avec le ton curieux du disciple qui s'adresse au maître.

La jeune femme rougit violemment et se demanda si elle devait lui montrer ou non. Allait-il mal le prendre s'il se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait représenté ? Certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Au sens littéral du terme. Peut-être était-il de ceux-là ?

Trop tard, il se dirigeait déjà vers elle et jetait un coup d'œil à sa feuille. Elle attendit sa réaction, anxieuse, alors que ses joues chauffaient de plus en plus.

\- Vous êtes vraiment douée, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Elle sursauta brusquement. La sensation de son souffle chaud dans son cou, bien que surprenante, était vraiment agréable.

\- Aurais-je moi aussi le droit de vous dessiner un jour ?

Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna. La jeune femme s'abandonna dans son siège, la tête renversée en arrière, et sentit le nez du brun frôler sa jugulaire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Elle se redressa d'un coup, reprenant ses esprits. Par Mavis, quel péché avait-elle commis ?!

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un long moment. Lord Cheney n'avait presque pas bougé. Il s'était contenté de s'éloigner un peu. Elle entendait distinctement sa respiration, rapide, heurtée, dans son dos.

Yukino préférait ne pas trop ressasser ce qui venait de se passer. Sinon, elle serait envahie par un terrible sentiment de culpabilité, et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Elle n'était pas masochiste, non plus.

\- Je… je crois que je vais retourner en bas.

Malgré tous ses efforts, sa voix avait tremblé. Elle fit de son mieux pour empêcher ses jambes de trembler quand elle se releva, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre la première marche quand elle se souvint de la question qu'elle voulait lui poser. Se tournant à demi, évitant de le regarder, elle lança :

\- Lord Cheney ?

\- Hmm ?

Elle s'interdit de penser à l'expression qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle continua :

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Je veux dire, pourquoi vous plutôt qu'un autre, moins distingué ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

\- J'imagine que je peux au moins vous dire ça. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous avez été tirées au sort et non sélectionnées comme les années précédentes, miss Aguria. C'était une exigence de notre clan, car nous voulions un Choix fait totalement au hasard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'allez pas épouser des Dragons lambda, Yukino. Vous et vos amies, vous deviendrez les femmes des cinq héritiers de la famille royale.

La bleutée chancela, assommée par la nouvelle. Ainsi, elle épouserait un Dragon descendant des deux jumeaux qui avaient fondé le clan ? Par Mavis… dans quoi était-elle tombée ?

\- Pourquoi un tirage au sort ?

\- Il ne fallait pas les jeunes filles les plus dotées de Fiore. Il fallait cinq jeunes filles parmi les milliers qu'il y a sur votre Arche. Une question d'adaptation. Nous ne voulions pas de presque-ladies qui piaillent à qui mieux mieux, nous voulions des personnes banales, ordinaires, qui épouseraient des Dragons hors du commun.

\- Miss Lucy est donc une personne ordinaire ?

\- C'est l'exception.

Le regard rivé aux boulons des marches brinquebalantes, elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Bien. Merci de… de m'avoir répondu sincèrement. Je vous retrouve au dîner ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Puis elle dévala l'escalier, le souffle court.

x x

x x

\- Nous… nous allons épouser les héritiers Dragons ? souffla Lisanna, choquée.

La bleutée fit oui de la tête. Kinana tremblait comme une feuille. Levy avait une dangereuse lueur dans le regard. Lucy semblait à la fois incrédule et amusée. Visiblement, aucune d'entre elles ne croyait véritablement à ce qu'elle venait de leur révéler.

\- Je vous le jure. Lord Cheney en personne me l'a dit.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est une excellente nouvelle !

La déclaration de Levy les surprit tous. La petite bleue leur sourit largement.

\- Excepté vous, Lu-chan et Lisanna, nous sommes toutes d'origine modeste. Ces mariages sont un excellent moyen de gagner un rang supérieur dans la société.

Yukino la fixa, bouche bée. L'indépendante et féministe Levy, tenir un discours pareil ? Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Cependant, Lisanna et Lucy hochèrent pensivement la tête, pendant que Kinana avait toujours l'air abasourdi.

\- J'espère juste que tout ceci n'est pas qu'une machination sournoise qui cache une lutte de pouvoir…. murmura la bleutée pour elle-même tandis que les autres filles quittaient sa cabine où elle les avait rassemblées.

Juste avant de partir, la jeune femme qui avait des mots pour Talent entendit ceux qu'elle prononça, et fit volte-face. La bleutée se figea sous le regard étrange de Levy, qui s'en alla ensuite lentement, le dos voûté et les cheveux en désordre.

Présage funeste ou promesse d'avenir meilleur ? Yukino n'aurait su dire de quel domaine relevait la déclaration de lord Rogue…

* * *

*on est d'accord, il n'existe pas de Jackson Five dans l'époque où se déroule l'intrigue. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas d'autre comparaison. Na.

Voili voilou ? Z'avez aimé ? Des p'tites remarques ?

(oui, alors bon, tout le monde savait déjà qu'elles allaient épouser les héritiers - vous m'avez spoilé ma propre fic ! -, m'enfin c'était pas ultra clair pour elles au départ. elles pensaient qu'elles épouseraient des membres du clan des Dragons normaux, pas les princes T-T voilà pourquoi elles sont choquées de la révélation de Rogue ^^)

Dans ce chapitre on passe aussi par le PDV de Lucy et on apprend un peu quelle a été son enfance :) pas forcément plus enviable que celle de Yukino...

Et puis je voulais faire en sorte que vous l'appréciez un peu plus ! (qu'est-ce que tout le monde a contre Lucy ? c'est parce qu'elle est blonde, c'est ça ? ;p)

Bref, tschüss ! Bis mercredi prochain (j'ai oublié comment on disait mercredi en allemand... héhé ^^') ! ;)


	9. Cité des anges, ville des Dragons

ENFIN.

Eh oui, je suis bien de retour. Konichiwa, bref, vu que l'introduction va être assez longue, autant commencer tout de suite.

Je suis désolée pour cette absence très (trop) longue (cinq semaines ! par mavis, qu'est-ce que je m'en veux) qui ne dépendait malheureusement pas de ma volonté – mais surtout, je suis en colère.

En colère parce que ma box – merci Free, hinhin je vous hais – a décidé d'avoir ses règles pendant exactement trois semaines, ha bah oui, c'est drôle hein de faire chier les gens. Résultat, aucune connexion, rien. Pas moyen de poster en ligne à temps. Et ça a duré trois putain de semaines, pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas pu poster ni lire aucune fiction, j'avais UN TOUT PETIT PEU les boules. Mais le pire, ça été quand ma clé USB a planté, la dernière semaine. Tous mes chapitres envolés et aucun moyen de les récupérer pour l'instant puisque je ne pouvais pas accéder aux fichiers stockés sur le site. Donc j'ai dû réécrire tout le présent chapitre sans pouvoir me référer à ce que j'avais écrit avant – et croyez-moi, même quand c'est votre propre œuvre, y'a des fois où vu qu'on peut pas se rappeler de tout, ben on galère. J'ai donc galéré et même là, la réécriture a pris du temps, à cause de moult ennuis : le découragement, le manque d'infos, la rage absolue, le syndrome de la page blanche, des phases passagères alzheimériennes pendant lesquelles je ne me souvenais absolument DE RIEN, et puis aussi de problèmes familiaux assez casse-couilles et relativement déprimants (ouais, une chère âme de par chez moi a décidé d'aller faire un coucou au paradis et de rejoindre mes chapitres décédés par la même occasion).

Tout ceci joint à une semaine et demi de vacances en Espagne (les semaines passées, là) sans WiFi ni rien donc pas de possibilité non plus de poster. (Ouais, y'a pire comme destination mais avec l'enterrement et tout, on n'avait pas trop la tête à faire la fiesta). Et comme je revenais jeudi, j'avais la flemme de poster et de prendre un rythme irrégulier, surtout que le chapitre neuf était approximativement commencé et que j'allais encore être en retard si j'essayais de poster ET le vendredi d'après mon arrivée ET le mercredi qui suivait. Surtout que ma corres' allemande est arrivée lundi et que voilà, hein, entre les excursions au Croisic, au Mont-Saint-Michel, à Saint-Nazaire et à Guérande, mierda. J'allais pas franchement avoir le temps d'écrire.

Ouais je raconte ma vie mais j'en peux plus, ça fait trop longtemps alors je vide mon sac. Et puis je tiens à tout bien vous expliquer.

Voilà pourquoi après un mois et une semaine d'absence forcée je reviens avec seulement un **chapitre** dans mes bagages, mais plus long que tous les autres – alors ça compense, j'espère un peu ^^ – puisqu'il fait TREIZE pages en police 12 (14-15 pages avec la longue introduction et la conclusion), j'ai également le **prologue** de la fiction à quatre mains en collab' avec ma chère **Froshounette** que j'ai malheureusement délaissé à cause de tous les problèmes de connexion mais que j'ai ENFIN fini, donc si ça vous intéresse allez jeter un œil au compte **Froshe** **et Andoryss**, et aussi la **traduction** du prologue de ma propre fiction en allemand par **Vilandel** que j'admire énormément (ouah, une bilingue qui va se casser la tête à traduire mon histoire ! génial !) : si ça vous intéresse, bien que j'en doute vu que vous êtes francophones, allez lui demander le lien en MP ^^

Voilà pour les news, allez je vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire. (réponse à la RA à la fin) (oui j'ai changé de pseudo explications sur le profil si ça vous intéresse ;) désormais je m'appelle Andoryss)

:p.

.

Il pleuvait à verse. C'était une pluie vicieuse et glaciale, qui se glissait entre les pans des vêtements et dont les gouttes semblaient se changer en grêle à mi-chemin.

Les Fioriens s'étaient dépêchés de quitter le dirigeable pour courir jusqu'à la navette qui les attendaient au bout de l'aérodrome. La bleutée jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, au mastodonte au bout de son treuil, et sourit en voyant le petit balcon de fer se balancer contre la toile du ballon.

Au pied de la nacelle, Cheney discutait avec Hugues. Le capitaine lui serra la main et disparut à l'intérieur du dirigeable, tandis que l'étranger les rejoignait au pas de course, le manteau battu par les bourrasques cinglantes, un bras en face de son visage pour s'en protéger. Il s'arrêta à côté de lord Vermillion et de sa sœur, ses cheveux trempés collés à son front.

\- Faites rentrer les jeunes femmes, ordonna-t-il à Terence.

Le blond hocha la tête et saisit Lucy et Kinana par le bras. Miss Ayria, devant eux, se débattait avec la portière de la navette.

Petit bolide à huit places, on aurait dit un oiseau de cuivre au dos creux où on aurait rajouté des sièges. La voûte était complètement opaque. À hauteur d'yeux, des hublots rectangulaires couraient tout le long de l'engin. Un petit espace aménagé dans la tête de l'oiseau abritait le pilote, un vieil homme rêche qui n'accorda pas un regard à ses passagers.

Juste avant de grimper dans l'habitacle, Yukino jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Lord Cheney était en train d'attacher un message à la patte d'un pigeon messager. L'oiseau mécanique prit son envol dans le grincement de ses ailes chromées. Le brun tourna ensuite les talons, prit la bleutée par le coude et l'aida à monter dans le véhicule.

Yukino se cala dans son siège, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Dès que la navette décollerait, son destin serait scellé. L'idée qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais retourner en arrière la terrifiait. Elle boucla sa ceinture autour de sa taille et sursauta quand une main agrippa la sienne.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et découvrit une Levy aux paupières et aux dents serrées, les ongles rivés dans les accoudoirs. La petite jeune femme semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. La bleutée pressa sa main pour la réconforter en souriant, tandis que les turbines se mettaient à gronder en-dessous d'eux. Levy eut un hoquet et serra si fort la main de son amie que ses jointures blanchirent.

Lord Cheney et lord Terence s'installèrent derrière elles. Tout à l'avant, miss Ayria était assise à côté de Lucy, et les inséparables Lisanna et Kinana se trouvaient au milieu. Le pilote enclencha une manette – il était visible à travers les parois transparentes du cockpit – et la navette décolla brusquement.

Yukino eut l'impression que son estomac remontait dans sa poitrine avant de retomber d'un coup. C'était une sensation à la fois effrayante et délicieusement grisante.

Levy, elle, avait l'air sur le point de rendre son petit déjeuner.

x x

x x

Le trajet se passa dans le calme. La révélation de la bleutée la veille au soir, et plus particulièrement la réaction de Levy, avaient douché l'enthousiasme des jeunes filles. Même Lisanna et sa meilleure amie ne disaient rien.

Il fallait six heures pour rejoindre la capitale. En chemin, des paysages d'une beauté glaciale défilaient par les hublots, contre lesquels Yukino était collée, se gorgeant comme une éponge de ces images qu'elle brûlait de coucher sur le papier. Des pins couverts de neige aux loups perchés sur les rochers, tout cet endroit respirait une sauvagerie brute et pure. Le ciel semblait irradier d'une lumière irréelle dans le froid du Pôle.

L'air à l'intérieur de l'habitacle avait fraîchi. La jeune femme resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses voisins de derrière : lord Cheney et lord Terence se tenaient tous les deux le plus loin possible de l'autre. L'animosité entre eux était flagrante, et elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui en était la cause.

À mesure que le temps passait, son stress commençait à monter. Elle avait la gorge nouée et un mal de ventre persistant. Savoir que dans quelques instants elle serait face à son futur époux l'angoissait de plus en plus. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Son éternelle maladresse la desservirait-elle encore ou réussirait-elle à se tenir tranquille ?

\- Au fait, sir Cheney, vous ne nous avez pas expliqué comment vous nous avez appariées. Existe-t-il une cérémonie du Choix au Pôle aussi ?

La question de Levy jeta un froid (sans mauvais jeu de mots, compte tenu de la température actuelle dans la navette). Tout devant, miss Ayria se retourna, bouche bée, tandis que Lucy souriait, comme si elle reconnaissait bien son amie dans le fait de poser La question, si importante que personne n'osait en parler, avec une telle nonchalance.

Yukino, comme le reste des passagers, regardait à présent Cheney. Il avait les yeux fermés et des mèches noires vinrent cacher son regard pendant un bref instant. Lorsqu'elles s'en allèrent, les iris rouges les fixaient à leur tour.

\- Pas exactement.

\- Alors, insista Levy sans plus tenir compte de l'étiquette, comment cela s'est-il fait ?

La bleutée reporta son attention sur la petite lectrice à ses côtés et frissonna. Miss McGarden avait à nouveau cet air effrayant cette lueur calculatrice dans les yeux, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, et qu'il s'agissait d'un secret inavouable. Elle ne la posait que pour piéger le Dragon, le pousser dans ses retranchements et le forcer à se dévoiler.

Mais lord Cheney était au moins tout aussi manipulateur qu'elle. Il planta ses yeux de serpent dans ceux de Levy et répliqua avec un mince sourire :

\- Disons que nous nous sommes basés sur vos caractéristiques à tous les deux.

Et sur cette réponse énigmatique, il se renfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux, signifiant clairement que la discussion était close.

Yukino sentit le nœud dans sa gorge s'accentuer quand elle vit le regard noir que la petite bleue lança au Dragon. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une atmosphère oppressante, tandis que la bleutée observait avec inquiétude Levy triturer rageusement le cordon de sa cape.

x x

x x

\- La Citacielle !

Le chuchotement frénétique de Kinana résonna avec la force d'un coup de fouet. Et Yukino s'y connaissait, en coups de fouets.

Aussitôt, les cinq jeunes filles se collèrent aux vitres, éblouies. Même les jumeaux Vermillion avaient du mal à garder un visage impassible.

La capitale était fantastique. On aurait dit un gigantesque rocher volant, dans lequel on aurait taillé des demeures aussi aériennes et délicatement ciselées que de la dentelle. Elle avait la forme d'un triangle isocèle incliné qui pointait vers le sud-est. Des tours de contes de fées se lançaient à l'assaut du ciel et perçaient les nuages de leurs sommets effilées. Des fanions aux couleurs des Dragons claquaient au vent. Des lambeaux de brumes masquaient la partie inférieure, formant des volutes vaporeuses aussi pâles que le ciel.

Il faisait froid. Là où le brouillard ne venait pas cacher la pierre, des gouttelettes de givre recouvraient les parois de la ville volante. Dès qu'un rayon de soleil réussissait à pointer le bout de son nez derrière les nuées hivernales, la Citacielle se mettait à briller de mille feux.

C'était encore plus beau que sur toutes les gravures qu'elles avaient ou voir. La « cité des anges » avait bien mérité son surnom. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un utopique paradis où même les plus irréalisables prouesses architecturales prenaient vie.

Yukino se tourna vers leur guide pour partager avec lui son enthousiasme, et surtout son envie de dessiner qui fourmillait dans ses doigts, mais l'expression sur le visage de Rogue la refroidit immédiatement. Il fixait sa ville natale avec tout un mélange d'émotions : appréhension, colère, haine et dégoût. L'arc de sa mâchoire était tendu à se rompre tant il serrait les dents, et ses yeux rouges brillaient intensément.

Il faisait peur.

Yukino frissonna et se détourna lentement. Sa joie de voir un si beau spectacle était retombée d'un coup. Si même l'homme originaire de cet endroit n'avait pas l'air de vouloir y retourner, Mavis savait ce qui pouvait bien les y attendre…

.

Il avait un visage austère. Une mâchoire carrée, des yeux noirs et perçants, un long nez aquilin et des cheveux plus sombres que la nuit elle-même. Sur ses joues, ses tempes, son cou s'entrelaçaient de délicates volutes bleu pâles, des marques qui rappelaient les tatouages tribaux de certains humains primitifs de l'Ancien Monde. Il était vêtu simplement : si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue, elle l'aurait pris pour un simple laboureur, si ce n'était son impressionnante carrure. Il devait bien faire deux mètres de haut : deux mètres de muscles et de nerfs sans cesse sur le qui-vive.

Elle avait l'âme créative. Elle pouvait déceler toute la nature d'une personne à travers une simple peinture, ou même un dessin. Le grand tableau de pied accroché au fond du vestibule avait beau ne pas rendre totalement honneur au Roi Dragon, il suffisait pour s'en faire une idée.

Yukino se tenait bien droite, ses mains gantées de blanc jointes sur son jupon vert pâle. Son chemisier était trop serré et elle avait chaud, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Le moindre mouvement lui attirerait un regard foudroyant de la part de miss Ayria.

La délégation fiorienne attendait patiemment dans le vestibule qui menait à la salle du trône. Lord Cheney les avait quittés peu de temps auparavant pour aller prévenir le régent de leur arrivée, bien que les gardes postés dans la cour l'aient sûrement déjà fait lorsqu'ils avaient atterri sur le parvis du château.

Il n'y avait qu'un divan pour les sept personnes, aussi seules Ayria, Lucy et Lisanna s'étaient assises. Terence avait galamment cédé sa place à sa sœur, tandis que les trois autres Choisies, sous l'influence de vieux réflexes liés à leur statut social, étaient restées debout sans un mot. La bleutée était fébrile. À côté d'elle, Kinana avait l'air terrifiée et psalmodiait à mi-voix des prières dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Les deux héritières des maisons Heartfillia et Strauss ne semblaient pas dans un meilleur état. Seule Levy attendait paisiblement, souriant à Yukino quand elle croisait son regard et se balançant négligemment d'un pied sur l'autre.

De plus, la jeune femme sentait le regard de lord Vermillion peser sur elle, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son malaise. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la sensation de ses doigts autour des siens. Elle se fustigea intérieurement pour penser à un autre homme qu'à celui qu'on lui assignerait, et même alors, son esprit dériva sur l'embarrassant épisode du balcon la veille.

Soudain, une pensée la traversa comme un éclair, et elle se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si elles allaient épouser les héritiers du clan Dragon, y avait-il une chance pour qu'elle tombe sur Rogue ? Elle rougit à cette idée. Tout du moins ne se marierait-elle pas à un parfait inconnu, c'était toujours ça de pris. Et puis… elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup la compagnie du jeune homme taciturne. Il semblait ne jamais s'offusquer de ses manquements à l'étiquette et partageait avec joie leurs différences culturelles. Certes, il n'était pas très démonstratif, et Yukino avait plus d'une fois surpris les autres filles à frissonner sous son regard si singulier, presque venimeux, mais à elle il ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais effrayée, mais elle décelait bien plus facilement que les autres les émotions cachées dans les plis de son visage, parfois pratiquement imperceptibles.

La porte du vestibule se rouvrit et une servante en livrée bicolore blanche et noire entra. Elle s'inclina poliment avant de leur annoncer que le Roi les attendait.

Miss Ayria se releva lentement, lissa les pans de ses jupons et hocha la tête à l'adresse de son jumeau. Lord Terence prit la tête du petit groupe, tandis que sa blonde sœur fermait la marche. Yukino sourit à la petite maid en passant : cette dernière parut surprise de son attention, et la bleutée se désola intérieurement, persuadée d'avoir encore fait quelque chose de travers.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir aux dalles de marbre et s'arrêtèrent face aux immenses battants de la salle du trône. Ayria passa une dernière fois en revue toutes ses protégées, puis la servante qui les accompagnait poussa la porte.

Lord Terence Vermillion, représentant de la délégation fiorienne, ainsi que misses Heartfillia, Strauss, Aguria, MacGarden et Cuberios, annonça un héraut invisible.

La bleutée fronça les sourcils. Le crieur n'avait pas présenté Ayria. Cette dernière se tenait un peu en retraite, le regard baissé, le dos voûté. La jeune femme la dévisagea un instant, intriguée, puis reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait.

La salle du trône n'était pas aussi grande que la réputation du Roi Dragon aurait pu laisser imaginer. Tout du moins avait-elle des dimensions raisonnables : elle devait faire à peu près l'équivalent de la salle de bal des Heartfillia. En revanche, le trône en lui-même était gargantuesque. Énorme, massif, taillé dans un bloc d'obsidienne, il paraissait immuable. Planté au centre de la pièce, il avait un aspect à la fois hideux et fascinant. Des crânes et des squelettes draconiens étaient sculptés sur tout son pourtour, et Yukino frissonna en croisant le regard vide et sinistre des reptiles emprisonnés dans la pierre.

Dans une certaine mesure, le trône ressemblait à son occupant. La dessinatrice avait eu raison quand elle s'était dit qu'aucune représentation picturale ne pourrait rendre justice à la personne en face d'elle. Leur première impression d'Acnologia, le Roi Dragon, le Guerrier Barbare, l'Antéchrist, qu'importe le nom qu'on lui avait donné, était à l'image de celle qu'elles avaient eue de la Citacielle en comparaison avec ce qu'elles en savaient.

Ça n'avait rien à voir. À croire que les gens qui l'avaient vu en avaient été si terrifiés qu'ils n'avaient pas pu en retranscrire toute la puissance sauvage, magnétique. Écrasante. Et même, la jeune fille doutait que ce soit possible.

Il y avait le noir insondable de ses yeux en négatif : la pupille était d'un blanc éclatant, à l'inverse de la cornée et de l'iris. Les tatouages cobalt marqués sur ses pommettes et tout autour de son visage buriné. Ses cheveux, consciencieusement plaqués en arrière, se rebellaient sur sa nuque, puis cascadaient le long de son dos en une natte épaisse. Ses épaules étaient larges et ses mains comme des battoirs. Il était gigantesque.

Au pied de son trône, lord Cheney se tenait bien droit, le visage fermé. À côté de lui, une femme brune, plus âgée qu'Ayria, était vêtue d'une robe vert sombre fendue sur les côtés. Deux tresses encadraient son visage lourdement fardé.

Terence posa un genou à terre et s'inclina, une main posée sur le cœur. Les cinq Choisies, ignorantes de comment elles devaient agir, ne bougèrent pas. Aucun des jumeaux ne leur avait dit quoi que ce soit.

\- Mes hommages, Roi Dragon.

Acnologia eut un sourire carnassier. Il se leva lentement son manteau noir bordé de fourrure se déploya autour de lui, ses pans formant comme deux ailes sombres. Il s'inclina courtoisement lui aussi, bien que moins profondément compte tenu de sa supériorité.

\- Bienvenue à la Citacielle, milord. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Excellent, Sire.

Le colosse descendit de son perchoir et se rapprocha des sept étrangers. Il dévisagea tour à tour les Fioriennes, son regard inversé s'attardant longuement sur chacune d'entre elles. Sa voix rauque retentit :

\- Serait-ce donc là les futures femmes de mes héritiers ? Vous êtes toutes bien belles et fortes. J'ai bon espoir de vous voir perpétrer avec succès notre noble lignée. Le sang des Dragons courra dans les veines de vos enfants, je le sens. Soyez bénies par les Dieux.

Les Choisies hochèrent la tête en remerciement. La présence magnétique du régent agissait sur elles comme un sédatif : elles se sentaient paralysées, prises au piège de ses prunelles à l'éclat dérangeant. Décidément, chaque Dragon avait-il un regard aussi singulier ? se demanda Yukino. De ce qu'elle avait vu de Rogue et d'Acnologia, il semblerait que oui.

Le souverain se détourna et revint vers sa royale assise où il prit place à nouveau. D'un geste de la main, il désigna les deux personnes qui se tenaient à ses côtés :

\- Vous connaissez déjà mon petit-fils, lord Cheney, qui vous a guidés jusqu'ici. Cependant, il me semble qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a encore rencontré mademoiselle Orlando…

La femme au visage maquillé exécuta une petite révérence, plus ironique que réellement courtoise. La bleutée vit Terence et Ayria se crisper brusquement – il fallait dire que tout, dans l'attitude de la demoiselle, dégageait une impression de dédain amusé et d'arrogance hautaine.

\- Cette précieuse amie m'est d'un grand secours, et je lui voue autant d'admiration que de respect. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Minerva Orlando, Oracle de l'Arche du Pôle et grande prêtresse de Temple.

Même son prénom correspondait à son physique. Yukino trouvait que, plus que tous les membres du clan Dragon, elle avait quelque chose de définitivement… reptilien. Elle avait une soudaine envie de la dessiner en Méduse, des serpents à la place de ses longues mèches d'ébène.

\- Merci, mon Roi, répondit poliment la Méduse.

\- Sur ce, poursuivit Acnologia, je pense qu'il n'est d'aucune nécessité de s'attarder plus longtemps. Il est temps que vous rencontriez vos futurs époux.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Sire, nous n'avons pas été avisés de la façon dont se déroulerait la rencontre, intervint Terence.

Le Dragon eut un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il déclara d'une voix suave :

\- Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable de privilégier une certaine intimité lorsque vous feriez connaissance. Aussi, mes héritiers vous attendent tous dans un salon où vous aurez le temps de discuter à loisir et de vous découvrir l'un l'autre.

\- Vous voulez dire que nous allons être seules face à eux ? lâcha Lisanna, estomaquée.

\- Quelle idée ! protesta Ayria avec force. Il n'est pas question de les laisser rencontrer leurs fiancés sans moi pour les chaperonner !

Le roi abaissa lentement son regard glaçant sur la jolie blonde, qui venait d'intervenir pour la première fois. D'une voix terriblement méprisante, il articula :

\- Je n'ai pas de remarques à recevoir sur ma façon d'organiser les choses, surtout pas d'une… moins-que-femme dans votre genre. Vous n'avez rien à dire dans ma maison.

Miss Vermillion blêmit d'un coup. À côté d'elle, Terence serra les poings, tandis que Minerva poussait un petit rire cynique, sa bouche cachée derrière sa longue manche.

Yukino toisa lentement le régent. Elle l'appréciait de moins en moins. Il avait quelque chose de volontairement calculateur et supérieur, comme s'il voulait les écraser de sa grandeur. Il ressemblait à son père. Aussi sournois que mielleux, respectant autant l'étiquette qu'il était bon menteur, et portant des jugements sur tout et tout le monde.

\- Bien ! Mesdemoiselles… Lavinia va vous conduire à vos salons respectifs.

La petite servante s'inclina diligemment, puis fit signe aux cinq jeunes filles de la suivre. En partant, elles jetèrent un dernier regard à Terence, qui ne s'était pas décrispé, et à Ayria, qui leur adressa un pâle sourire avec un vague geste de la main qui signifiait : « ne vous occupez pas de moi ». Sur ce, le petit cortège quitta la salle du trône, et les battants de bronze de la porte massive se refermèrent derrière elles.

x x

x x

**Première** **porte**. Levy adressa un sourire réconfortant à ses amies, qui la regardaient avec un mélange de peur et de pitié. Yukino lui répondit faiblement, et la petite lectrice se dit que décidément, la jolie bleutée au regard mélancolique était très courageuse. Elle la savait bourrée d'une sincérité et d'une honnêteté sans failles, contrairement à elle qui se complaisait dans le mensonge et la dissimulation. Elle se retourna face au panneau et, prenant une grande inspiration, le poussa, entra, puis referma derrière elle.

Elle l'avait fait. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière. Son destin était décidé et elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elle faillit se laisser aller et éclater en sanglots quand elle prit violemment conscience de ce fait.

Elle aurait dû s'enfuir quand ils avaient rejoint la navette. Mais s'enfuir, pour aller où ? Depuis le jour où miss Ayria avait lu son nom lors de ce fichu tirage au sort, elle avait abandonné. D'une certaine façon, elle le savait déjà. Elle savait que sa poisse éternelle se manifesterait forcément d'un moment à l'autre pour lui pourrir la vie. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à celui qui partagerait son futur pour les années à venir, sa résolution était de plus en plus difficile à tenir.

Elle releva prudemment les yeux, pas certaine de vouloir affronter la réalité. Le salon était plongé dans l'ombre. Aucun chandelier, aucune chandelle n'avait été allumée. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et devant la fenêtre centrale se tenait une silhouette imposante, qui retenait la tenture de la main droite et regardait à l'extérieur. Levy se mit à trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Non…

La personne se retourna lentement, et la bleue lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir quand ses craintes s'avérèrent réalité. Une crinière noire, des iris rouges, des canines pointues et des clous le long du nez, au-dessus des sourcils et sur son menton.

En face d'elle se trouvait le Dragon qui ne lui avait inspiré rien d'autre que la terreur, alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'en portrait, Kurogane no Gajeel.

.

**Deuxième porte**. Lisanna serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, tandis que Kinana chancelait, sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui lui perlaient aux yeux, hocha la tête puis fit courageusement face à la porte. Elle la poussa, pénétra dans le salon et l'entendit claquer dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

En face d'elle, un jeune homme la fixait, visiblement aussi nerveux qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux rouge foncé complètement ébouriffés, un œil clos par une cicatrice et des oreilles pointues. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son grand manteau blanc et au vu de sa position, elle était visiblement entrée au moment où il faisait les cent pas au milieu du salon.

Le Dragon se racla la gorge, fébrile. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment agir, et Kinana se sentit rougir. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelque temps, à se dévisager sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Finalement, le prince (c'était l'équivalent d'un prince, non ?) esquissa un geste pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle prit place sur une causeuse en face de lui, qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les paupières serrées.

Il fit par relever le menton et lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblotant. Surprise de le voir aussi anxieux qu'elle, alors qu'il se trouvait selon toute logique en territoire connu et en position dominante, Kinana se demanda si au final, les héritiers avaient réellement voulu cette union… Après tout, ils devaient être comme elles, forcés de sacrifier leur jeunesse pour leur pays et leur honneur. Ce constat, bien qu'assez lugubre, la tranquillisa et elle se détendit un peu.

\- J-Je me présente, Erik Dragneel, fils d'Igneel, pour vous servir, ma dame.

Sa voix retentit à l'intérieur du crâne de Kinana avec la force d'un ouragan. Elle se sentit brusquement toute retournée, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Cette voix…

Par Mavis, ce n'était tout de même pas possible ! Cette voix… c'était la même que celle qui chuchotait à son oreille, chaque nuit, dans le secret de ses rêves. Elle avait rêvé de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix pendant douze ans. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa l'homme devant elle qu'elle allait épouser.

\- Vous… vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Erik devant l'absence de réaction de sa fiancée.

\- Parlez encore une fois. Je vous en supplie, implora l'orpheline.

Bouche bée, il se figea avant de s'exécuter, doucement, gardant un contact visuel avec la jeune femme apparemment bouleversée.

\- Tout va bien. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je vous le jure, vous êtes en sécurité. Je suis désolé, tout ceci est très nouveau pour nous deux… je comprends que vous soyez troublée. Ne pleurez pas, je vous en prie…

Sa future épouse sourit et essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient dévalé ses joues. Il fut soudain comme avalé par ses iris violets, empreints d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinies. Elle sourit à nouveau et balbutia :

\- Je suis désolée… pardonnez-moi pour m'être laissée aller. Je m'appelle Kinana.

\- Kinana comment ?

\- Kinana tout court. Le reste n'est pas important, puisque je serais bientôt votre femme, non ?

Erik rougit devant l'innocente question de sa fiancée et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Eh bien… bienvenue à la Citacielle, Kinana, ajouta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire, honteux de lui-même d'une telle piètre phrase.

.

**Troisième porte**. Lucy adressa un dernier signe de la main aux deux jeunes femmes restantes et entra sans plus attendre. Elle détestait faire traîner les choses, et si elle devait épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, raison de plus pour faire rapidement sa connaissance.

Le petit salon dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent était décoré dans des couleurs chaudes. Le marron des lambris et le rouge des tapis lui étaient familiers, elle ne se sentit donc pas trop oppressée par l'endroit.

Devant la cheminée, où rougeoyait un feu mourant, se trouvaient deux fauteuils, dont l'un était déjà occupé par une personne dont elle ne voyait qu'une mèche blonde et l'arête du nez. Il lisait un livre, la joue droite appuyée sur son poing ganté.

\- Vous n'allez pas rester collée à la porte indéfiniment, si ? Venez plus près.

Sa voix était rauque et quelque part un peu bougonne, mais avec un ton définitivement aristocratique. Il semblait à la fois ennuyé et irrité d'être ici. Lucy ne s'était jamais sentie aussi peu à sa place. Elle avança donc et découvrit l'homme dans le fauteuil avec un sursaut.

Il était grand, très. Même assis, il lui donna la sensation de la regarder de haut. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, autant que les siens, et soigneusement plaqués et peignés en arrière, à l'image du Roi Dragon. Seules deux mèches rebelles venaient balayer l'air entre ses sourcils, qu'il avait longs et fournis. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair traversait son œil droit et griffait son visage de son front à l'arête de sa mâchoire. Ses iris étaient vert sombre, avec un cercle extérieur plus foncé, ses épaules larges et ses traits durs. Il était vêtu d'un costume vert en queue-de-pie aux boutons dorés et d'un pantalon clair. Deux bottes de cavalier et des gants blancs complétaient sa tenue.

Lui aussi l'étudiait, la disséquant de ses pupilles scrutatrices. Elle faillit se dérober à son regard insistant mais elle savait qu'il prendrait cela comme une preuve de faiblesse, et refusa de baisser les yeux. Il finit par esquisser un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'elle soutenait toujours son regard, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Bien ! De quoi une poupée futile comme vous peut bien parler qui pourrait m'intéresser ? Avez-vous seulement des centres d'intérêts, miss Heartfillia ?

Lucy rougit sous l'affront. Glaciale, elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et répliqua avec sarcasme :

\- Malheureusement non, seigneur Dreyar. Entre les tâches ménagères, la cuisine et les virées chez le tailleur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Et puis de toute façon, étudier est si ennuyeux… Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous-même, qui ne me paraissiez rien d'autre qu'une brute sans cervelle ni manières, ayez suffisamment de notions pour lire le tome 7 de _La Guerre des Failles_, de Dante Collangher, en arkalaan* ancien.

En effet, le pavé qu'il avait entre les mains au titre indéchiffrable pour qui ne pratiquait pas l'arkalaan faisait le récit des événements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés quelques centaines d'années plus tôt. Dommage pour le Dragon, Lucy se passionnait pour cette saga retranscrite par un célèbre écrivain Fiorien, et pour les langues anciennes en général, depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Le seigneur retira ses lunettes de lecture et les plia soigneusement, sans dévier son attention de la jolie blonde. Il esquissa à nouveau un sourire en coin, plus respectueux que le précédent, et Lucy put déceler un gramme d'admiration dans ses yeux verts.

\- Intéressant… murmura Laxus, faisant frissonner la jeune fille.

En effet, cette union promettait d'être intéressante.

.

**Cinquième porte**. Lisanna frémit. Elle venait de dire au revoir à Yukino qui était ensuite entrée dans le petit salon où son fiancé l'attendait. La blanche, elle, suivait la maid dans les couloirs du palais, intriguée par ce brusque changement de direction.

\- Excusez-moi ? Lavinia, c'est ça ? Heu… où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Nous y sommes bientôt, répondit la servante sans donner plus d'informations.

Frissonnant, Lisa suivit sans poser plus de questions. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? N'était-elle pas censée retrouver son fiancé à elle ?

Lavinia ouvrit une nouvelle porte et s'effaça. La Strauss pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, tremblante. Elle fut encore plus déstabilisée quand elle vit une dame d'âge certain, belle malgré ses rides et aux cheveux de la même couleur que les siens, assise dans un fauteuil et sirotant tranquillement une tasse de thé. La lady planta ses iris gris dans les siens et lui sourit.

\- Bienvenue, miss Strauss. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

La jeune Choisie obéit.

\- J'imagine que tout ceci doit vous paraître très singulier, soupira la dame. J'aurais aimé vous l'annoncer dans d'autres conditions, mais après tout, il est inutile de tourner plus autour du pot, n'est-ce pas ? Mademoiselle Strauss, votre fiancé, Natsu Dragneel pour ne pas le nommer, a disparu hier.

Lisanna laissa échapper la tasse que la lady inconnue lui avait donnée. Le verre se brisa au sol, répandant son contenu sur le parquet ciré.

\- Ha, là, là, se désola la dame. Je comprends que vous soyez choquée, mon enfant.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Quand Lisanna avait une désagréable surprise, elle _devenait _désagréable. Sa voix était un peu trop sèche pour la bienséance, elle s'en rendit compte, mais elle s'en fichait.

\- Je suis Grandine, fille de la Reine Dragon Ananéosi. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Vous comprendrez si je vous dis que ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit la blanche, les dents serrées.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Grandine en inclinant la tête.

\- Mon… mon fiancé a disparu ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Natsu a beau être mon neveu, et j'ai beau l'aimer beaucoup, je dois reconnaître qu'il n'est pas très mature. Il fait souvent de mauvais choix. Il a choisi d'écouter la voie de la honte plutôt que de celle de l'honneur, mais il devra affronter ses responsabilités tôt ou tard. Nos Mercenaires sont actuellement à ses trousses. Il vous épousera, je vous en fais le serment. J'espère juste que cet affront ne troublera pas nos relations plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Lisanna resta un instant silencieuse, assimilant ce que la Dragonne venait de lui dire. Alors comme ça, son fiancé avait refusé d'épouser une femme dont il ignorait tout, au risque d'apporter la honte et le déshonneur sur son clan ? Elle sourit pensivement. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'être un vrai gamin, elle l'aimait bien quand même. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aussi avait vraiment eu hâte de se marier à un parfait inconnu. Ce répit était finalement le bienvenu. L'humiliation d'avoir été rejetée par son futur époux ? Bah. Si elle avait été homme au lieu d'être femme, elle savait qu'elle aurait été capable de faire la même chose.

\- Il s'est enfui la nuit dernière. Nous nous en sommes rendus compte quand il a été temps de prévenir les héritiers de votre arrivée. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de cette offense, poursuivait Grandine.

\- Je comprends. Quand vous dites les Mercenaires, ce sont…

\- Des chevaliers à nos ordres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont d'excellents traqueurs. Ils le retrouveront bien vite.

Lisa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le vocabulaire qu'employait Grandine, la façon dont elle parlait de son neveu, la « traque » évoquée… Natsu Dragneel avait bien plus l'air d'un animal chassé que d'un prince…

.

**Quatrième porte**. Yukino dit au revoir à Lisanna et sourit une dernière fois à la petite maid aux cheveux roux. Puis elle entra.

Une pièce grande, éclairée, aux boiseries claires et décorée dans des tons pastel. Du lavande, du bleu pâle, du crème recouvraient les causeuses, les fauteuils, le sofa et le parquet. A propos de sofa…

Elle s'avança, intriguée. Il y avait quelqu'un allongé sur le canapé. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond pâle en bataille, plus foncés néanmoins que ceux de Terence, mais plus clairs de ceux de Lucy. Une cicatrice lui griffait la tempe et il dormait paisiblement, un bras sur le front, l'autre posé sur son ventre plat. La bleutée rougit en voyant que la chemise à jabot du garçon était remontée, découvrant sa peau lisse et cuivrée et ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Il portait des chausses rouges et des bottes nonchalamment croisés sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

Yukino sentit soudain une déception amère lui nouer la gorge. Alors… ce serait lui, son fiancé ? Elle aurait aimé voir des mèches noires à la place de cette touffe blonde hirsute, une peau bien plus pâle et au lieu de ces mains calleuses, des doigts fins et expérimentés, qui savaient faire courir un crayon sur du papier. Elle aurait aimé voir Rogue à la place de cet homme, quel qu'il soit.

Il était très beau, certes. Mais honnêtement, il ne l'attirerait pas plus que ça. Il avait un visage… prétentieux. Et il ressemblait bien trop à Terence à son goût.

La bleutée ne savait pas quoi faire. Le réveiller ? Attendre qu'il le fasse tout seul ? Ne pas bouger ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas décemment rester à ne rien faire et ne pas se manifester, comme une voleuse. Après tout, c'était de la faute de cet homme de s'être endormi alors qu'il était censé attendre sa fiancée !

Elle avança donc la main pour pousser son épaule, mais une poigne de fer s'empara de son poignet et le serra trop fort. Elle poussa un hoquet, à la fois de surprise et de douleur, et croisa le regard azur du jeune homme.

Il la fixait, maussade.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi.

Elle ne sut que répondre. Il la repoussa un peu trop violemment et elle chancela, manquant de tomber. Mais qui était ce rustre ?

\- Pas enchanté de te connaître, jeune fille assez mignonne malgré tout mais qui va me voler ma vie. Je suis Sting Eucliffe, fils du Lys. Et pour notre malheur à tous les deux, ton fiancé.

.

_*arkalaan : langue internationale du Nouveau Monde. Arche = ark = arkalaan, ouais le rapport est tiré par les cheveux mais bref. L'arkalaan ancien correspond à peu près au vieux français mixé à du gréco-latin, un truc tellement incompréhensible que tu te demandes comment ça a pu donner la langue que tu parles actuellement. Les caractères typographique – les lettres quoi – de l'arkalaan ancien sont carrément différentes de l'alphabet actuel. Un peu comme l'alphabet grec ou arabe avec celui latin. Rien à voir._

.

J'ai tellement hâte de voir vos réactions x)

Et voilà, enfin, la fameuse rencontre tant attendue. J'ai eu beau l'avoir réécrit plusieurs fois, je suis toujours aussi insatisfaite de ce chapitre. M'enfin, au moins il est fait, c'est déjà ça. Et puis j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé et que vous êtes pas trop déçu(e)s… xD

Eh non, Yukino n'est pas fiancé à Rogue ! Et oui, Acnologia est un fils de pute, et son petit-neveu (Sting) a l'air d'en tenir une sacrée couche pareil, mais tout s'éclaircira avec les chapitres qui suivront, je vous le promets )

Je suis à bout de souffle, plus de 6000 mots sans compte l'intro et la présente conclusion, et treize pages ! C'est plus du double de mon chiffre habituel *w* Mais il fallait bien vous donner de la substance, mes chers qui avez attendu si longtemps (maintenant, je me sens un peu ridicule quand je relis mes anciennes intros où je me désespère parce que j'ai un jour de retard :D promis, je serais plus régulière à l'avenir !) (enfin… j'espère).

Maintenant, je vais retourner manger mon chocolat et déprimer, puis me rappeler que j'ai une corres' et un contrôle de maths à réviser, et continuer à noircir les pages de mon petit carnet.

Merci infiniment de vos reviews qui m'ont aidée à ne pas me décourager, parce que je savais que vous m'attendiez ! _Sayonara_ !

**une visiteuse **: Wow ! Quelle longue review ! ça fait plaisir ) merci pour tous ces beaux compliments ! Eh oui, Yukino a des steaks et elle sait s'en servir :3 (moi aussi, j'ai jubilé en l'écrivant ce moment). Non en effet, arrête-toi là vu le peu de temps qu'il te restait ! (snif, déjà la rentrée x(). Pour l'instant non, je ne prévois pas de parler de l'Arche d'Erza puisqu'elle n'a aucune connexion avec mes héros mais c'est à voir, peut-être un bonus dessus… ? ^^ Tadaa, je suis de retour et je ne compte pas relâcher, sauf si caprices freeboxiens il y a… (grr !)

**Après une boulette suite à un clic sur Delete alors que je ne voulais pas deleter, je reposte ce chapitre ^^' l'autre arrive de suite !**


	10. Ombrageux promis

_Hola_ !

*évite les cailloux*

Ouiiii, pardon ! J'ai une semaine de retard ! La faute au boulot et à la semaine avec la corress' qui me sont tombés dessus à la suite des vacances. Désolée... ^^'

Du coup, je reviens un peu plus tôt, et vu que ce week-end je fais le pont j'ai quatre jours de libre, donc en prévision un bonus Gerza en cours d'écriture et probablement un dixième chapitre en ligne :3 (le bonus m'a été beaucoup demandé, ça m'a impressionnée ! :D du coup maintenant je stresse, ouiiiin).

Merci merci merci merci merci pour vos reviews ! Onze d'un coup sous mon chapitre 8, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir :3 des gens qui n'avaient jamais reviewé avant se sont manifestés, et ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Tout comme les personnes qui commentent régulièrement ! Miciii !

La réponse aux reviews à la fin comme d'habitude ;) (j'ai enfin compris comment modérer les RA... je me sens bête...)

Allez, bonne lecture, _y hasta luego !_

* * *

**Première porte. **

Il l'étudiait. Levy se sentait comme piégée sous son regard sanglant, qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Elle avait appris que, sur certaines Arches à l'ouest, la croyance la plus populaire était que les yeux symbolisaient des portes ouvertes sur l'âme de la personne, des miroirs.

Est-ce que cela signifiait que le Dragon n'avait pas d'âme ? Ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et le rideau retomba brusquement, plongeant définitivement la pièce dans le noir. La jeune femme réprima violemment le frisson qui menaçait de la faire trembler. Elle soutint les iris rouges qui s'approchaient d'elle, le menton fier, déterminée. Son courage obstiné ne lui ferait pas défaut, pas maintenant.

Le Dragons s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle. Elle sentait sa présence, écrasante, massive, et son odeur métallique. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux, envahie d'une nausée passagère. Sur sa langue, les effluves musqués qui émanaient de lui avaient un goût de sang.

\- C'est donc toi que mon grand-père a choisi pour moi ? Tu as l'air ridiculement faible, ricana-t-il, à la fois moqueur et méprisant.

Elle faillit laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré. Déjà, le jugement était tombé. Levy s'apprêtait à lui sortir une réplique bien sentie quand il poursuivit, en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle :

\- Tu ressembles à une crevette. Et tu sais ce que je fais aux crevettes ?

Elle frissonna pour de bon cette fois.

\- Je les mange, souffla-t-il avec une voix de fou et un sourire carnassier, tout contre son oreille.

Sans se départir de son calme, bien qu'elle soit au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle se décala légèrement sans faire un pas en arrière. Elle sentait que toute manifestation de la peur qu'il lui inspirait mènerait son futur mari à la considérer comme encore plus faible qu'il ne la voyait déjà.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas comestible. Beaucoup de gens se sont déjà cassé les dents à essayer de me briser.

Le vouvoiement méprisant, le ton glacial, le menton hautain et l'avertissement à moitié dissimulé, tout dans la posture de Levy et dans ses mots clamait une franche hostilité.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, dents et poings serrés. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Et aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à enterrer la hache de guerre.

Levy, par-dessus tout, était décidée à lui faire comprendre que si sa présence l'indisposait, elle-même avait dû tout abandonner à cause d'un stupide tirage au sort. Elle n'avait aucune intention de faire des efforts, et certainement pas pour prétendre lui plaire.

.

**Deuxième porte.**

Kinana fixait ses mains. Elle avait des paumes calleuses à force de frotter linge et parquets à l'orphelinat. Des doigts qui n'avaient rien de doux, tout couturés de cicatrices d'engelures qu'elle attrapait pendant l'hiver. Vu la température qu'il faisait au Pôle, elle s'inquiétait que ses plaies puissent se rouvrir. Si sa peau sèche se remettait à se craqueler et à saigner, elle devrait demander à nouveau la crème miraculeuse de Lisanna.

Lisa… la jeune femme aux cheveux violets espérait sincèrement que la blanche avait un agréable fiancé et qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Quant au sien… Elle releva la tête et sourit en voyant Erik jouer à l'équilibriste, perché dans une position improbable au sommet de trois chaises empilées les unes sur les autres en un édifice bancal. Il cherchait à atteindre l'imposant atlas tout en haut de la bibliothèque, pour montrer à Kinana le voyage qu'elle avait fait pour venir jusqu'ici. La jeune femme n'était pas exactement férue de compas et de mappemondes, mais cela semblait faire tellement plaisir à son fiancé…

Le brun revint finalement près d'elle sain et sauf. Il tenait le volume entre ses mains burinées, et s'assit tout à côté d'elle sans paraître en éprouver la moindre gêne. L'orpheline se demanda un instant si c'était bien convenable, puis Erik ouvrit le livre et ses pensées parasites se turent, le souffle coupé.

L'intérieur de l'atlas se déploya dans un froissement de papier, tandis que le Dragon dépliait précautionneusement les coins qui peinaient à s'ouvrir. Les pages étaient encrées à l'aquarelle et les légendes des cartes finement enluminées. Kinana observa du coin de l'œil son compagnon lui montrer le trajet qu'elle avait parcouru. Ses doigts suivaient avec précision les courbes des routes du ciel, figurées en fins traits rouges sur la carte, et il connaissait par cœur les noms des Arches qu'il égrenait les uns après les autres. La jeune femme sourit doucement. Il avait vraiment l'air passionné. Surpris par le léger éclat de rire qu'elle n'avait pas su contrôler, il releva brusquement la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Erik sourit timidement, les joues roses.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais être, plus tard, peut-être… cartomancien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve ça passionnant. Tous ces lieux inexplorés… j'aimerais tant vivre une vie d'aventures !

\- Vous vous seriez bien entendu avec miss Levy ou miss Aguria, murmura Kinana.

\- Mais c'est avec vous que je suis.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il la fixait avec un tel sérieux qu'elle détourna le regard, troublée.

\- Vous viendriez avec moi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je suis plutôt casanière… l'inconnu me fait peur. Cette vie aventureuse dont vous rêvez, ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

\- Et si je vous le demandais encore une fois ?

Elle risqua un nouveau coup d'œil. Son expression n'avait pas changé.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose ? Si vous l'ordonnez, je vous suivrai. Vous n'avez pas à… à demander.

\- Je ne donne pas d'ordres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous aimez cette question, on dirait… Parce que votre avis m'importe. Parce que vous m'êtes importante.

.

**Troisième porte**.

Le seigneur blond referma son livre doucement et croisa les jambes. Les paupières plissées, il fixait sa fiancée par en-dessous, avec le regard du lion qui évalue sa proie.

\- Alors comme ça, vous lisez l'arkalaan.

\- Je le parle, aussi, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup pratiquer ces derniers temps. Le Choix, le voyage jusqu'à une terre inconnue, la rencontre avec un homme aussi désagréable que prétentieux, tout ça…

\- Hum.

Il fixa pensivement les mains de Lucy croisées sur ses jupes.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, miss Heartfillia.

\- Heureusement pour moi, la réciproque n'est pas vraie, seigneur Dragon. Je pense que je ne l'aurai pas supporté sinon.

Luxus eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Ici au Pôle, nous sommes plus discrets que sur votre exubérante Arche, miss…

\- Discrets ? J'aurais plutôt dit manipulateurs et trompeurs.

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Le blond avait un insupportable sourire en coin, tandis que la jeune femme serrait les dents, étouffant sa rage.

C'était un test. Une pure épreuve de force, à l'issue de laquelle le Dragon déciderait si oui ou non elle était digne de devenir sa femme. Si le résultat du test était négatif, il ferait de sa vie un enfer.

Son sourire s'accentua. Il avait hâte de voir Blondie tenter de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, une fois qu'elle aurait compris la menace qui pesait sur elle…

\- Je pense que vous avez mal compris quelque chose.

Intrigué, il recentra son attention sur elle.

\- Je ne vous appartiens pas, pas plus qu'à votre Roi ou à mon Esprit. Je suis seule maîtresse de mon destin. Et si un insupportable et arrogant petit lord pense pouvoir régir ma vie comme il l'entend sous prétexte qu'il est mon soi-disant fiancé, il se trompe, et de loin.

Les yeux marron de Lucy flamboyaient littéralement. Elle poursuivit, hargneuse.

\- J'ai passé trop de temps à jouer à la poupée pour l'honneur de ma maison. Il a fallu que je quitte ma famille, mon Arche et mes attaches pour que je réalise qu'un rôle de marionnette ne me convient en aucun cas. J'en ai par-dessus la tête que les gens me méprisent ou me sous-estiment parce que je suis une femme, blonde et jeune de surcroît. Je mérite autant que l'un de vos hommes votre respect, _dux bellorum_*. Et je ne tolérerai pas que vous me regardiez de haut.

Luxus la regarda un long moment. Ses iris brillaient de colère et de ressentiment mêlés, et elle respirait par saccades. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle était vraiment plus coriace que ce que sa réputation laissait croire…

Soudain, il tiqua.

\- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? gronda-t-il.

Surprise, elle se recula dans son siège.

\- Votre titre de _dux _? C'est votre fonction, non ?

Il poussa un petit rire cynique et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Comment avez-vous su que… Enfin, même mes propres sujets ne savent pas qui dirige les forces armées du Pôle.

\- Vous portez le symbole des Loups du Nord sur votre montre, milord. Elle dépasse de votre poche. Et comme vous n'êtes clairement pas un soldat, j'en ai déduit que vous les commandiez.

Il la considéra avec plus de sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Après un long silence plutôt inconfortable, il décroisa les jambes et se leva.

\- Je vais appeler Lavinia pour qu'elle vous accompagne jusqu'à vos quartiers. L'entrevue est terminée.

.

**Quatrième porte. **

\- Vous voler votre vie ? M-mais comment ça ?

Yukino balbutiait, stupéfaite. Les yeux bleu acier du Dragon la fixaient avec une hostilité clairement exprimée. Il se redressa souplement, remit un semblant d'ordre dans ses mèches en bataille et lâcha finalement son poignet meurtri. Elle recula prudemment, effrayée par l'animosité et la puissance sauvage, magnétique qui émanait de tout son être. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la force brute de son père, ou du pouvoir subtil de lord Cheney. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face au Roi Dragon. La désagréable, étouffante, oppressante sensation d'être tombée droit dans la gueule du loup.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, idiote. Je m'appelle Sting, mais pour toi, ce sera lord Eucliffe.

Le ton naturellement hautain qu'il employait fit frissonner la bleutée. Oh, lord… on aurait dit sa mère. Elle ferma les yeux, secouée d'un irrépressible tremblement.

\- Je suis…

\- Peu m'importe.

Glacial, royal. Elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur un sofa tendu de soie bleu pâle, et serra instinctivement les genoux. Il bâilla largement, sans prendre la peine de couvrir sa bouche. Puis il se gratta la nuque, passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux, et son regard terriblement distant revint se poser sur la jeune femme. Il la disséqua de ses yeux lapis, critique.

\- Bon au moins, tu n'es pas trop mal faite… mais si tu crois pouvoir m'amadouer avec tes œillades éplorées, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Sans mauvais jeu de mots (Il rit d'un rire méchant, sarcastique).

Il se leva et arpenta le petit salon, clairement irrité. Yukino se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : disparaître. Elle s'était souvent sentie pas à sa place, décalée, indésirable, mais cette fois-ci, la situation dépassait largement le stade de l'embarras.

On ne voulait pas d'elle. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. « Allez, reprends-toi, ce n'est qu'une phase, ça va lui passer », se sermonna-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Elle ne devait pas, en fait.

\- Et donc, vous… vous êtes le fils de lord Weisslogia ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à ma vie alors que j'en ai rien à faire de la tienne ! cingla Sting, sans lui accorder un regard. Viens. Notre petit intermède est terminé, sors d'ici, maintenant.

Yukino le fixa, bouche bée.

\- Quoi ?

Il la saisit par le coude et l'escorta fermement jusqu'à la porte. Elle se débattit vainement, tentant de se soustraire à son étreinte, sans succès.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal !

\- Allez ! lança Sting en la poussant hors de la pièce. Tu demanderas ton chemin à une servante, j'ai des choses à faire.

Juste avant de lui refermer la porte au nez, il ajouta, pensif :

\- Je m'amuserai avec toi un de ces jours… si je m'ennuie.

Puis le battant claqua.

Stupéfaite, sous le choc, la jeune femme resta immobile un instant. Puis elle reprit ses esprits, et tenta de pousser la poignée. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

Fermée à clef.

La bleutée ne savait que faire. Son futur époux l'avait abandonnée dans ce couloir, sans indications, ni aide d'aucune sorte. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, désemparée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Par Mavis, dans quoi était-elle tombée ?

Elle s'écarta de la porte. Elle ne supportait pas de rester plus près de ce salon une seconde de plus. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'avec son déplorable sens de l'orientation, s'éloigner de son unique point de repère n'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais elle n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : de l'air. Ses poumons semblaient rétrécir à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, et elle avait l'impression que les murs allaient se refermer sur elle. Sortir, vite.

Elle se mit à courir, trébuchant sur les bosses que formait le tapis, se cognant aux murs, chancelante. Une fenêtre. Il devait bien y avoir une fenêtre dans cette damnée forteresse !

Mieux ! Elle avait trouvé un balcon. Elle s'y rua, au bord de l'étouffement. Elle avala une grande goulée d'air qui lui fit mal, écorchant sa trachée. Des larmes roulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues, courant se nicher dans son cou.

Yukino souffla, inspira, souffla, inspira, souffla. Elle avait mal aux côtes, et sa cage thoracique la faisait souffrir encore plus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Ça aussi, c'était douloureux.

Elle s'écarta de la balustrade, de peur qu'un nouveau vertige ne la fasse basculer. Une chute de quatre cent mille mètres d'altitude, ça ne pardonnait pas. La jeune femme fit demi-tour et revint dans le corridor. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche : et flûte. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Dans sa course effrénée, elle n'avait gardé de son passage que des souvenirs imprécis, des images floues de tapisseries florales et d'un long tapis rouge. Comment elle allait faire, maintenant ?

C'était décidé. Elle le détestait vraiment, maintenant. Et elle se détestait aussi. Si seulement elle avait eu autant de répartie que Levy, ou miss Lucy ! Elle aurait retourné ses quatre vérités à l'odieux Dragon blond et aurait réussi à se faire respecter de lui.

Elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, désespérée. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle arracha le nœud pourpre qui retenait ses mèches de devant. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de réguler progressivement sa respiration. Elle se releva avec peine, s'appuyant au mur, la vue trouble.

Bon ! Maintenant, elle devait se ressaisir. Retrouver son chemin, ou quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et se mit à marcher.

.

Lucy suivait silencieusement Lavinia. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle observait le nœud du tablier blanc de la maid se balancer au rythme de ses pas, contrastant avec ses jupons noirs.

Dès qu'elle avait parlé de l'armée, lord Dreyar s'était braqué et l'avait congédiée.

Pourquoi ?

L'armée du Pôle était un sujet délicat. Les Loups du Nord, une force armée rassemblant anciens Mercenaires ayant juré loyauté au Royaume et combattants sans attaches, était considérée selon les archives comme l'une des plus puissantes au monde. Elle s'était formée lors des premières années de la Guerre des Failles, et n'avait pas été dissoute depuis.

Tout Etat possédant une telle machine de guerre à ses ordres en aurait nourri une volonté expansionniste, non ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas du Pôle. L'Arche était sans doute bien assez vaste pour que ses dirigeants ne souhaitent pas envahir leurs voisins. Le Pôle, lors des conflits épars qui avaient suivi les Failles, avait utilisé les Loups pour repousser les clans rebelles des arches mineures ayant survécu à la guerre.

Il avait ensuite formé une alliance avec deux Arches voisines : Byron et Tanith, qui s'étaient ensuite d'elles-mêmes rattachées à la grande Arche septentrionale et soumises à l'autorité des Dragons, et donc placées sous leur protection. Malgré cela, le Pôle avait gardé ses distances avec le reste du Nouveau Monde et vivait en quasi-autarcie, confinée à la bordure du Cercle intérieur.

La réputation des Dragons et de l'arche qu'ils gouvernaient n'était plus à refaire. Ils étaient déjà bien assez craints sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de faire une démonstration de leur puissance. Alors pourquoi garder une telle force armée ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

En réalité, Lucy n'avait pas deviné la fonction de lord Dreyar rien qu'au symbole sur sa montre à gousset. Elle le savait pour avoir lu, il y a quelques années – lorsqu'elle ne rêvait encore que d'être Choisie- un vieux bouquin que Levy lui avait déniché sur les règles et l'étiquette en vigueur au Pôle. Les Dragons vivant bien plus lentement que les humains, la majorité de ces règles n'avaient pas changé.

Il y en avait une qui stipulait que chaque Dragon en âge de chasser avait une fonction bien précise. L'aîné de la génération des Héritiers (donc faisant partie de la famille « royale »), par exemple, était en charge des armées. Les pouvoirs étaient ainsi répartis à travers les différentes ramifications du clan Dragon.

Avant la naissance de la troisième génération des Héritiers, c'était Metallicana qui avait les Loups du Nord à charge, puisqu'il était le premier-né de la seconde génération, fils aîné d'Acnologia.

Désormais, il s'agissait de Luxus Dreyar, fils du premier mariage du Lys Lumineux, Weisslogia.

Cela, bien évidemment, n'était pas explicitement dit dans le livre, mais n'importe quel idiot pouvait reformer le puzzle. Et Lucy, en grande fille intelligente, avait deviné toute seule.

A présent, elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment l'identité du chef des armées pouvait demeurer un secret aux yeux du peuple quand il suffisait d'ouvrir un livre pour la deviner.

Pratiquaient-ils la censure au Pôle ? Si oui, sans doute le livre que Lucy avait lu était une vieille édition oubliée… et qui avait, de fait, réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet pour atterrir sur Fiore.

Elle entendit soudain Lavinia pousser un petit cri de surprise et revint à la réalité. A cinq pas devant elles, une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur sel se tenait le ventre, accroupie au détour du corridor.

\- Yukino ! cria Lucy en s'élançant vers elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête et sourit faiblement en la découvrant. Elle fut secouée d'un hoquet qui la plia en deux à nouveau.

\- Par Mavis, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu toute seule ?

\- Je vais… très bien ! Juste une petite nausée passagère. Ça va passer, je vous dis ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant les mines inquiètes des deux femmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est ton fiancé ?

Le visage de Yukino, de verdâtre, vira au cramoisi.

\- Ah, ne me parle pas de lui, hein ! Il n'a même pas fait l'effort d'appeler quelqu'un pour m'emmener… je ne sais où, d'ailleurs. Il m'a abandonnée comme une loque devant ce salon de malheur, et je me suis perdue en tentant de retrouver mon chemin.

\- Comment ça, il t'a abandonnée ? Et tu n'as définitivement pas l'air bien. Viens, on va aller avec toi jusqu'à l'aile du palais qui nous est réservée. Ayria nous y attend, elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose contre tes nausées.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai dit ! protesta la bleutée, mais c'était pour la forme, car elle laissa Lavinia et la blonde la relever et la soutenir.

.

Yukino était allongée sur un lit. Un grand lit. Confortable de surcroît, dans une chambre vaste et agréable. Elle fixait le plafond, absorbée dans ses pensées.

Contrairement aux intérieurs fioriens, le plafond n'était pas orné de moulures en plâtre. Il était d'un blanc cassé tout simple, avec des fissures à certains endroits. Les fenêtres en chien assis ouvertes sur la façade de la cour étaient larges et déversaient un puits de lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les rayons du soleil étaient doux et caressaient subtilement ses paupières, avec une chaleur qui l'engourdissait peu à peu.

Elle eut un petit rire cynique qui lui fit mal aux côtes. Le coup de l'évanouissement… c'était classique. Le temps que Lucy et la servante la ramène aux côtés d'Ayria, elle avait tourné de l'œil et sa conscience n'avait refait surface que quinze minutes plus tard, alors que miss Vermillion délivrait son diagnostic à Lucy, Lisanna et Terence, les seuls membres de la délégation fiorienne présents.

Elle avait appris quelques petites choses en feignant de dormir. Notamment que Lisanna n'avait finalement point d'époux, que Levy et Kinana étaient encore dans leurs salons respectifs, et que Terence entreprendrait dès le surlendemain une visite de l'Arche polaire et de ses Satellites, Byron et Tanith, en compagnie d'Igneel, qui était chargé de l'administration du territoire. Ayria, elle, se tiendrait à la disposition des Choisies.

Des points restaient encore flous. Qu'étaient-elles censées faire après ces entrevues avec leurs fiancés ? Un dîner de famille ? Entre Acnologia, Sting et Terence, qui malgré toute sa diplomatie et son self-control luttait pour garder son sang-froid, Yukino se doutait que ce ne serait pas une très très bonne idée.

Lucy avait parlé du Sting en question aux jumeaux Vermillion et à sa cousine. Lisanna et Ayria s'étaient étouffées d'indignation, pendant que Terence enfouissait sa tête entre ses mains, la mâchoire et le corps entièrement crispés. La bleutée avait refermé la demi-paupière qui lui permettait de voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle et avait tenté de se rendormir.

Puis les quatre Fioriens avaient quitté sa chambre, la laissant seule et pleine de questions. Elle n'avait même pas la force, ni l'envie, de lever une main.

D'après Ayria, c'était une faiblesse du corps dû au soudain changement de température, qui pouvait se muer en grippe si elle ne se couvrait pas. Elle ferait attention, donc.

Elle ramena la couverture sur elle et soupira une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux dérivèrent à nouveau sur le plafond, et elle se dit que compter les fissures qu'il y avait l'aiderait peut-être à s'endormir. Une, deux…

Alexandrie ne lui manquait pas, certes non. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait mille fois préféré y retourner, en ce terrain connu, malgré sa famille violente et les humiliations du quotidien, plutôt que de rester ici dans cet endroit dont elle ignorait tout, entourée d'amies.

Son dos la lança brusquement, et les cicatrices laissées par la ceinture de son Sir Charles de père se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Elle grimaça, se tourna sur le flanc et se dit que finalement, elle n'avait ni envie d'y retourner, ni envie de rester.

C'était comme qui dirait une équation impossible.

* * *

Fiou ! Alors, ce chapitre 9 ?

Uiii, Sting est un enfoiré. Mais je l'aime bien quand même :3 et vous ? vous l'aimez quand même, le Stingounet ?

Les choses vont aller s'éclaircissant dans les chapitres suivants et vous allez comprendre plusieurs choses : l'attitude d'Acno envers Ayria, pourquoi Rogue ne fait pas partie des fiancés, comment les Choisies ont été appariées, etc... Si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissements sur le contexte (guerre des failles, arches, tout le blabla), n'hésitez pas ! tant que ça ne passe pas la limite spoil, je vous répondrai avec plaisir ^w^

Ah ! petite précision encore : je tiens à expliquer que Luxus s'appelle Luxus **Dreyar **parce que de une, c'est plus joli que Luxus Eucliffe, et que de deux, il est l'enfant du premier mariage de Weisslogia, donc techniquement le demi-frère de Sting... voili voilou (comment ça, c'est une trouvaille/modification de dernière minute ? mais pas du tout voyooons !)

.

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : **(merci pour votre manifestation nombreuse ! ça me fait chaud au cœur :3)

**Guest : **Quel magnifique compliment ! x) (non, sérieux, c'est bon le pâté aux tourterelles ? j'ai jamais goûté, perso...) Vraiment ? Ouawh, c'est cool ! La suite, la voilà, et merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**White Rabbit **: Merci ^^ Euh... c'est très probable, même carrément en fait puisque j'adore ce crack... Toi tu n'aimes pas ? :( vraiment désolée dans ce cas ! (mais avec la panoplie de pairings disponibles, tu en trouveras bien un à shiper ! :p)

**une visiteuse **: Yeah ! Contente de te revoir ! (ouais, on va former le CIELMB, Commando d'Intervention Envers Les Méchantes Bobox - ceux qui veulent nous rejoindre sont les bienvenus ! hourra !) Bah c'est normal, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! surtout d'aussi constructives que les tiennes *-* *bave* / Le bonus est en cours d'écriture ! Je ne sais pas quand je le sortirai par contre... peut-être tôt si vous êtes gentils ! (je fais comme ma prof d'histoire qui nous menace de pas nous rendre les contrôles si on fout le bazar) / Héhé... vraiment ? Désolée ! Mais cela ne rend l'intrigue amoureuse que plus complexe et intéressante *w* Perso, je n'aime ni le NaLi ni le NaLu, donc je préfère le dire tout de suite au passage , il n'y aura pas de NaLi ! Ce sera un couple surprise :3 / Ouais, dès que je l'ai vue je me suis dit : elle, elle a un côté divinatrice païenne x) j'ai des illuminations bizarres moi xD (carrément ! xD comme si Minerva allait obéir à ses vœux... LOOOOOL) / Ah ouais ? Merci ! J'ai bien trippé en la faisant aussi x) / Euh, là, tu as dû attendre deux semaines, ça va quand même ? Pardoooon x'( (LaFilleQuiNeTenaitJamaisSesEngagementsBonjouuuur) Merci encore ! et à la prochaine !

.

_**Hasta el proximo miércoles ! Adios ! **_(c'est facile l'espagnol c'est ma langue maternelle *w*)


	11. Les coeurs glacés du Pôle

_Namasté _!

Ca y est, c'est le dixième chapitre. Première fois que je vais aussi loin dans une fiction, première fois que j'ai autant de retours, positifs et constructifs en plus, première fois que je suis aussi heureuse en partageant ce que j'écris. Alors voilà, je tenais à vous le dire, comme à peu près à chaque chapitre mais c'est important pour moi, un énorme MERCI pour votre présence et votre soutien !

Je tiens quand même à préciser qu'on a dépassé les 50 reviews et qu'à l'heure où je vous écris, c'est-à-dire 00:47, il y a 2,929 vues sur l'intégralité de ma fiction. Pour certains, ça peut paraître tout petit, mais pour moi, c'est fantastique. Même en faisant de gros, gros efforts d'imagination, je ne me serais pas imaginée aller aussi loin. Je suis fière de moi, et encore plus de vous ! MICIII ! Et puis merci à vous, mes lecteurs de France, mais aussi de Suisse, de Belgique, d'Espagne, de Pologne, des USA, d'Algérie, du Maroc, du Canada, de Norvège, du Venezuela, du Chili, du Royaume-Uni et de Hong Kong. Je pense à vous !

Allez ! Dans ce chapitre, quelques révélations, du genre de la grande question "mais avec qui a-t-elle casé Lisanna ?" réponse tout'suite ;)

Je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

Il faisait si sombre. Et si froid. La jeune femme frissonna.

Elle aurait dû être plus vigilante. Mettre le long chandail qu'elle avait apportée avec elle au Pôle, en plus de la cape moirée qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Elle aurait dû aussi prévoir une mini-lacryma, mais la sienne avait disparu de ses affaires.

Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas perdue ! Si ? Se connaissant, ce serait bien possible. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout laisser derrière elle et d'oublier où elle avait rangé ses affaires. Heureusement que sa mère s'était occupée de ses bagages, et lui avait confié une notice avec toutes ses affaires répertoriées… Elle lâcha un rire étouffé. Même à 18 ans, elle avait toujours besoin de sa maman… Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Sa maison lui manquait tellement.

\- Qui va là ?

Immédiatement, elle se tapit dans un recoin obscur, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir fait du bruit. Les miliciens rôdaient !

Des pas résonnèrent sur le pavé. Des bottes ferrées claquèrent à deux mètres d'elle, puis s'arrêtèrent. Le temps fut comme suspendu. Elle retenait sa respiration, s'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son.

Finalement, les bottes firent demi-tour et elle expira doucement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette, à droite, à gauche, puis s'élança dans les ruelles. Ses chaussures plates ne faisaient aucun bruit sur les dalles sèches de la Citacielle. Elle profitait de cet avantage pour se glisser à chaque coin de rue, au nez et à la barbe des soldats de la milice.

Levy l'avait prévenue avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. La milice était une police intérieure détestée du peuple, car ses membres, chargés de maintenir l'ordre et de faire respecter le couvre-feu, étaient plus enclins à boire leur paye à la taverne avant leur tour de garde qu'à prendre leur mission au sérieux. Beaucoup d'habitants de la capitale avaient déjà eu à subir leurs foudres injustifiées. La bleue lui avait raconté les histoires horribles des garçons passés à tabac et des filles violentées. Aussi la jeune femme savait à quoi s'attendre, et restait sur ses gardes.

Le long de sa cuisse, elle avait un long poignard qui avait appartenu à son frère. Le contact glacé de la lame contre sa chair et son poids à sa hanche étaient étrangement rassurants : si jamais on l'attaquait, elle aurait de quoi se défendre.

Son père avait toujours tenu à ce qu'elle sache se battre. Aussi, il l'avait entraînée dès son plus jeune âge, au même titre que le reste de sa fratrie. Il lui avait cependant toujours formellement interdit de posséder une lame, car le port d'arme chez les femmes était puni de cinquante coups de fouet à Alexandrie. Mais au Pôle, rien n'indiquait que la même sentence était en vigueur… donc elle ne s'était pas gênée. De toute façon, si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle, il ne resterait pas assez longtemps en vie pour pouvoir la dénoncer.

Elle s'accorda une pause et souffla. Levant les yeux, elle contempla la voûte céleste, un sourire pensif aux lèvres.

Ici, dans le Nord, les gens soufflaient leurs bougies et fermaient leurs fenêtres avant neuf heures du soir. Plus personne ne circulait dans les rues, plongées dans un silence d'église. Et au-dessus de sa tête, couvrant la Citacielle de son manteau de velours noir, la nuit s'étirait et les étoiles brillaient plus fort que jamais elle ne les avait vues faire. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle préférait à son Arche d'origine…

Elle poursuivit son chemin, ombre parmi les ombres de la ville endormie. Évitant les miliciens, elle gagna rapidement une terrasse en surplomb et s'accouda à la balustrade.

Ce n'était pas très prudent, elle le savait. À découvert, elle serait rapidement repérée si jamais une patrouille venait à passer par là. Mais elle aimait jouer avec le danger, comme le lui répétait son père lorsqu'elle s'entraînait à lancer ses couteaux.

Et puis, en cas de réel péril, elle n'aurait qu'à se transformer en oiseau et ses ailes l'emmèneraient loin d'ici.

Elle observa la chute vertigineuse sous ses pieds. Très, très loin, tout en contrebas, une vallée paisible où serpentait un fleuve aux eaux limpides s'étalait sous la pointe du rocher géant qu'était la Citacielle. Sur ses flancs, à l'intérieur même de la pierre, la ville avait été construite, et tout au sommet, le palais se dressait comme une flèche à l'assaut du ciel. Ses tours effilées donnaient le vertige, et les bannières aux couleurs des Dragons, bleu et or, claquaient au vent à leur pointe. La jeune femme remarqua que la salle du trône, où Acnologia les avait accueillies le premier jour, se trouvait dans le donjon. La tour la plus haute était entièrement creuse, et ne servait qu'à ça. Des fenêtres ovales perçaient les murs sur toute leur hauteur. Lorsqu'elles y avaient pénétré, elles, les cinq Choisies, un dais bleu et doré cachait la vertigineuse hauteur de plafond. Plus tard, elle avait vu des représentations de la Tour du Trône et avait compris à quoi cette pièce ressemblait réellement. Lavinia, la jeune maid affectée à leur service, lui avait expliqué que les façades intérieures de la salle étaient en train d'être lavées et restaurées. Les fresques immenses qui les couvraient nécessitaient beaucoup d'entretien.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix. Des voix braillardes, soûles probablement, et de plus en plus proches. Elle quitta prestement le balcon et s'élança à travers les rues. Brusquement, des silhouettes bruyantes apparurent en face d'elle.

Et merde ! Elle fit volte-face et passa à nouveau sur la terrasse. Derrière elle, des rires gras s'élevèrent, et un soldat lança :

\- Oh, mais que vois-je ? Il me semble qu'un petit oisillon s'est égaré… Venez, les gars !

Les miliciens se ruèrent à sa poursuite. Elle grinça des dents et accéléra l'allure. « Bien fait pour elle ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait qu'à pas être si sûre d'elle !

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais les miliciens étaient nombreux, et malgré leur état d'ébriété, ils connaissaient mieux la ville qu'elle et anticipaient tous ses déplacements. Elle serra les poings, glissa la main sous sa jupe fendue sur les côtés et attrapa le poignard, qu'elle plaça entre ses dents. Puis elle se transforma.

Un guépard tout en muscles et en nerfs remplaça la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Merde, elle nous échappe !

Personne ne pouvait la dépasser sous sa forme féline. Les pavés sous ses pattes défilèrent si vite qu'ils devinrent flous, et elle tendit tout son corps à l'extrême, volant aussi vite que le vent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, et exulta, triomphante. Elle les avait semés !

\- Viens par là, ma jolie !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Ses pattes s'emmêlèrent, elle tomba en avant, et failli se planter le poignard au fond de la gorge. Elle fit face avec horreur à la terrible situation.

Elle était prise au piège, prisonnière d'un filet qui se resserrait à chaque instant un peu plus. Sous la pression, elle reprit sa forme humaine.

Un rire rauque lui parvint. Au-dessus d'elle, un homme la surplombait avec un sourire malsain. Elle cracha, se débattant de toutes ses forces, et usa de sa lame pour tenter de se libérer. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, la soulevant de terre.

Elle hurla de douleur. Des larmes s'échappèrent au coin de ses yeux. Devant elle, elle pouvait voir l'expression jubilatoire de l'homme à travers les mailles du filet. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, elle lui cracha au visage.

Son visage passa d'une joie sinistre à une colère sans nom. Il l'envoya valser, la projetant contre le mur d'en face, puis il rejoignit son corps affalé sur les pavés à grandes enjambées et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Écoute-moi bien, petite idiote. Si jamais tu refais ça… je te ferais souffrir tellement que tu n'ouvriras plus la bouche que pour me supplier. Et crois-moi, le sort qui t'attend aux mains de mes hommes est mille fois plus enviable que celui dont je te menace.

\- Lord Stinger ! Vous l'avez attrapée !

L'homme se tourna à demi, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur sa peau burinée. Il lâcha la jeune fille et se releva, époussetant ses genoux.

\- Je vous la laisse, j'ai des choses à faire.

Il marcha vers le groupe de miliciens et saisit par le col le lieutenant à leur tête.

\- Et si jamais une proie vous échappe à nouveau… vous savez ce qui vous attend, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et sombre.

L'officier hocha vivement la tête, apeuré.

Lord Stinger s'en alla ensuite, disparaissant dans la nuit aussi vite qu'une volute de fumée. Les soldats se tournèrent vers la jeune fille toujours empêtrée dans le filet, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Le lieutenant ordonna qu'on la délivre, ce que deux hommes s'empressèrent de faire, ne se gênant pas pour la toucher au passage. Elle feula comme un chat à chaque fois que leurs mains répugnantes la touchaient, mais cela ne les découragea pas pour autant. Lorsqu'ils la plaquèrent au sol, la maintenant des deux bras, et que l'officier s'avança au-dessus d'elle, elle prit vraiment conscience de la situation. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent, et mue d'une rage qui ne faisait que croître, elle se plia en deux, puis planta ses talons dans l'estomac de l'officier, le repoussant loin d'elle. Elle se tordit comme un serpent, asséna un coup de tête à celui qui la retenait à sa droite, et balança son pied dans les parties génitales du second. Elle se releva souplement, attrapa son poignard qui avait roulé non loin et fit face au restant de ses assaillants.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde et merde.

Elle revit en pensée le visage fâché de sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle jurait. Mais là… des fois, il n'y avait que ça pour exprimer l'ampleur de la mouise dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Une dizaine de soldats la regardaient, avec un mélange de haine et de désir, abrutis par l'alcool. En théorie, la quantité de chopes qu'ils avaient ingurgité aurait dû l'aider à se débarrasser d'eux, mais à dix… L'officier, vomissant ses tripes sur le sol suite au coup qu'elle lui avait donné, rugit, s'étouffant à moitié :

\- Butez-la !

Comme un signal, ils se jetèrent tous à la fois sur elle. Elle se prépara à encaisser l'attaque, la main serrée sur la garde de son poignard, et se mit en position de défense. Serrant les dents, elle attendit le choc.

Qui ne vint pas.

Bouche bée, elle vit les miliciens tourner sur eux-mêmes comme des pantins désarticulés à qui on ferait faire la toupie, puis s'assommer contre le mur de leur propre chef. Ils s'affalèrent par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla-t-elle.

La jeune femme releva la tête et chancela. À dix pas devant elle, un homme étrange se dressait. Des poupées de bois virevoltaient autour de sa tête en piaillant, incompréhensibles, et un heaume recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage.

\- Bordel, Bixrow, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? hurla une voix féminine.

Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et un homme aux mèches vert clair accouraient. Le chevalier qui venait de sauver la jeune fille pivota vers eux et décroisa les bras. Et… il se mit à rire.

Incrédule, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Qui étaient ces gens ? Et… qu'avait fait le casqué bizarre ? Les miliciens avaient eu un comportement étrange avant de s'assommer, et il était apparu. Était-il à l'origine de… ?

Celui aux cheveux verts souleva l'officier toujours à terre, qui maintenant se taisait, hébété :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Gordon ?

\- J-je-je vous jure que je ne lui ai rien fait, lord Justin ! Elle nous a échappé, et nous l'avons poursuivie, c'est tout !

Soudain, sous les yeux ahuris de la jeune fille, il se pétrifia. Littéralement. Tout son corps se changea en pierre, et le vert le laissa tomber au sol, où il vola en éclats.

L'étrange trio pivota vers la blanche, qui serra plus fort son couteau. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils n'allaient pas l'attaquer eux aussi !

\- C'est qui, elle, Bixrow ? demanda la femme d'un ton léger, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de tuer un homme.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit celui au heaume en haussant les épaules. Elle allait se faire tailler en pièces par les autres soûlards, alors je leur ai réglé leur compte.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? l'interrogea le vert en se baissant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes qui, au juste ? répliqua la blanche, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Des tarés meurtriers ?

Le chevalier eut un rire tonitruant, tandis que le prénommé Justin esquissait un sourire.

\- Elle a du cran, cette petite, dit-il.

Soudain, la femme aux cheveux châtain l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se mettre debout. Elle planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux, limpides et clairs, de la jeune fille, et siffla :

\- Si on n'était pas intervenus, tu te serais fait battre et violer, petite. Tu as eu de la chance qu'on passait par là. Alors _meurtriers_ c'est bien beau, mais je te signale que tuer cet homme n'était qu'un bienfait au nom de l'humanité et envers ta petite personne. Gordon était une ordure de la pire espèce, et toi-même était prête à lui planter ce joli petit cure-dent dans l'estomac. Pas vrai ? Donc maintenant, tu vas répondre bien gentiment à la question de Fried. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- L-Lisanna.

\- Lisanna comment ?

\- Lisanna Strauss.

\- Strauss, Strauss… réfléchit Fried. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

\- D'où tu viens, gamine ? demanda l'homme au casque.

Lisanna contempla ses pieds. Était-ce bien prudent de le leur dire ? À ce stade, elle n'avait guère d'autre choix. De toute façon, elle se ferait bien réprimander par Ayria quand elle rentrerait au palais, donc…

\- Je viens d'Alexandrie. Je fais partie des Choisies.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le trio. La femme et le chevalier se tournèrent vers lord Justin, qui semblait complètement estomaqué.

\- Toi ? Une Fiorienne ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du palais en pleine nuit, par tous les dieux ?

\- Je…

\- Ever, la coupa Fried, ramène-la au palais. Je vais demander à Dranbalt d'effacer la mémoire des soldats. Il est hors de question qu'ils se rappellent de quoi que ce soit concernant cette fille.

\- Et moi ? grogna Bixrow.

\- Accompagne-les. Une dernière question : de qui es-tu la fiancée ?

\- De lord Natsu.

Les trois échangèrent un regard étrange, puis Ever saisit à nouveau Lisa par le coude et l'entraîna à sa suite. Bixrow fermait la marche, et derrière eux, Fried commençait à écrire des runes pour enfermer les miliciens assommés derrière une barrière infranchissable.

x x

x x

\- Tu es une inconsciente ! Une gamine capricieuse ! Comment as-tu osé t'aventurer hors du palais, _sans permission, _et **en pleine nuit **? Si les Raijinshuu n'étaient pas tombés sur toi, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui te serait arrivé ? Et la faute aurait rejailli sur moi !

\- Pas la peine de hurler, Ayria, je t'en prie.

\- Eh bien moi, je te prie de bien vouloir cesser de jouer à l'agent secret et de redescendre sur l'Arche ! Ton acte était extrêmement égoïste ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte ?

\- J'ai compris ! hurla Lisanna. D'accord ? J'ai compris ! Tu n'y étais pas ! Tu n'étais pas là quand ils m'ont clouée au sol, et quand il s'est assis sur moi. Tu ne sais rien ! Rien de la peur que j'ai éprouvée ! J'étais terrifiée, tu m'entends, Ayria ? Terrifiée ! Plus jamais je ne referais une telle chose, ça, je peux te le promettre ! Parce que je ne veux plus jamais me sentir aussi… piégée.

La blanche enfouit son visage dans sa main et contint le sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater. Un grand silence se fit. Elle entendit un bruissement d'étoffes et les bras de la blonde l'enlacèrent, chaleureux et réconfortants. Lisa se laissa aller, lâchant les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, le visage niché dans le cou de son amie.

\- J-je-je suis désolée, renifla-t-elle bruyamment. Je voulais juste découvrir la ville…

\- Chuut, ça va aller, chuchota miss Vermillion d'un ton apaisant. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus aussi fort.

.

Dans le couloir qui longeait le salon où les deux femmes se trouvaient, les quatre autres Choisies, Terence et les deux membres de l'unité Raijin attendaient. Terence se passa la main sur son visage fatigué, visiblement soulagé, et chuchota à l'attention de Bixrow et d'Ever :

\- Je vais vous reconduire. Merci infiniment de votre aide… Sans ça, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait.

\- C'est tout naturel, dit la femme en hochant gracieusement la tête.

Les deux étranges mages tournèrent les talons et quittèrent le couloir, conduits par le blond. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Lucy lâcha ce qu'elles pensaient toutes :

\- Mais c'est qui, eux, au juste ?

\- Des Mercenaires.

La petite voix fluette de Levy les fit sursauter. Elles se tournèrent vers elle, qui acquiesça.

\- L'Ordre des Mercenaires est présent sur toutes les Arches du Nouveau Monde, mais ses fonctions ne sont reconnues qu'au Pôle et à Byron et Tanith, ses colonies. L'armée du Pôle, les Loups du Nord, comptent de nombreux Mercenaires parmi leurs rangs. Ce sont d'anciens chevaliers de l'Ordre qui ont juré fidélité au clan Dragon.

\- Et en quoi consistent-elles réellement, ces fonctions ? souffla Kinana.

Levy haussa les épaules.

\- Assassinats, vols de trésors, protection… les Mercenaires font de tout, tant qu'ils sont rétribués. Mais ce sont principalement des chasseurs de primes, et ils sont aussi infaillibles que cruels. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont autant craints et honnis. On dit d'eux qu'ils n'ont pas d'âme et ne pensent qu'à l'argent. Les notions d'amitié, de loyauté et de confiance leur sont totalement étrangères.

\- Mais ces deux-là n'étaient pas des Mercenaires, Levy, dit Lucy, les sourcils froncés.

La bleue hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

\- Non, tu as raison. Ils avaient le blason des Loups du Nord sur eux.

\- L'armée Polaire ? murmura Yukino.

\- Exactement.

Un long silence s'installa. Yukino se laissa glisser au sol, atterrée. Dans quoi sa cousine s'était-elle fourrée ? Pourquoi des membres de l'armée du Pôle, qui consistait en elle-même un secret d'État, étaient intervenus ? Elle avait transgressé la règle du couvre-feu et techniquement, les miliciens faisaient leur travail. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je les connais, ajouta Levy après un temps. J'ai vu leurs visages dans le livre sur le Pôle que j'avais lu à bord du zeppelin.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Lucy.

\- Le grand avec le heaume se nomme Bixrow. Il n'a pas de nom de famille. C'était un redoutable Mercenaire du temps où il faisait encore partie de l'Ordre. Il a un Talent aussi spécial que ses deux acolytes : la manipulation. Il peut soumettre à son autorité des humains aussi bien que des objets inanimés. La femme, c'est Ever Green. Seuls ses proches ont l'autorisation de l'appeler uniquement par son prénom. Sinon, elle pétrifie les autres… Elle a longtemps porté le surnom de Gorgone.

\- Comme miss Orlando… souffla Yukino.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Non, non, rien.

\- Le dernier du trio, c'est Fried Justin. Un enchanteur. Il connaît aussi bien les runes que moi, voire plus, et contrôle l'Écriture des Ténèbres. C'est un sort très ancien qui lui permet d'appliquer des runes sur sa propre personne, pour gagner des aptitudes ou se transformer en démon, comme la sœur de Lisanna, ou sur ses adversaires pour les défavoriser. Il écrit très vite. Quand ses runes sont gravées avec son katana, elles sont mortelles pour celui ou celle qu'il combat. C'est le membre le plus fort de l'unité Raijin, et son leader.

\- Et c'est quoi, cette unité Raijin ?

La voix de Lisanna les surprit toutes. La jeune fille était sortie du salon, escortée par Ayria, et avait entendu leur conversation. Yukino bondit :

\- Lisa !

\- Je vais bien, la rassura la blanche avec un faible sourire. Mais poursuis, Levy. Moi aussi, ça m'intéresse cette histoire.

La bleue hocha la tête et continua :

\- Les Raijinshuu… ce sont les capitaines les plus hauts gradés des Loups du Nord. Ils sont eux-mêmes sous l'autorité du commandant, qui obéit aux ordres de l'Héritier chargé de l'administration des armées. En revanche, je ne sais pas qui sont ces deux derniers.

\- Moi, je sais, souffla Lucy. Du moins en ce qui concerne l'Héritier. C'est mon fiancé, Luxus Dreyar. C'est l'aîné de sa génération, Levy, tu l'avais oublié ?

La petite lectrice se frappa le front.

\- Mais oui, suis-je bête ! Tu as raison, Lu-chan. L'ancien _dux bellorum_ des Loups du Nord était Metallicana, il a donc dû léguer ses responsabilités à l'aîné de la génération suivante… qui est lord Dreyar. Cependant, le mystère reste entier pour le commandant de l'armée.

\- Ça ne fait rien. On en sait déjà bien assez sur eux.

\- Plus qu'on ne devrait, marmonna Ayria, le visage fermé.

\- Une dernière question, Levy : je me suis faite capturer par un certain lord Stinger. Est-ce que tu aurais entendu parler de lui ?

Miss McGarden releva brusquement la tête. Elle dévisagea la blanche avec gravité, sous les regards étonnés des cinq filles.

\- Tu as croisé Bluenote Stinger ? Et tu es toujours en vie ?!

\- Euh, oui… et donc… bredouilla Lisanna, impressionnée par le regard noir de Levy.

\- C'est le chef de la milice. C'est lui qui lui a donné sa mauvaise réputation, car il ne se donne pas la peine d'exercer aucun contrôle sur les activités de ses hommes, à qui il inspire juste une terreur sans nom. Au contraire, il aime jouer avec ses « proies » et ne les laisse en général jamais s'enfuir… Pour qu'il t'ait relâchée, il devait être réellement occupé. C'est un mage terriblement puissant. Il agit sur la gravité.

\- Comme Libra, de la maison Stellaire, souffla Yukino.

La petite jeune femme acquiesça.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien trop de connexions entre notre Arche, et notre Histoire, et ce lieu, pour que notre rôle de Choisies soit totalement innocent. Pourquoi les Dragons n'épousent-ils jamais des habitants du Pôle ? Pourquoi cinq Fioriennes, tous les sept ans ? Pourquoi uniquement entre seize et vingt ans ? Il y a trop de mystères autour de nous, et ça m'empêche de dormir. Sans compter ces fiancés, qui ne souhaitent pas plus ces mariages que nous – excepté toi, Kinana. Font-ils tout cela au nom de l'Honneur, ou ignorent-ils finalement autant de choses que nous ? Mes doutes au sujet du Roi Dragon vont croissant. Il n'est censé que posséder des pouvoirs de régent, mais sa puissance s'est étendue bien au-delà de ce que lui avait conféré l'Ange Séraphique, Grandine. Je crois que nous avons été jetées dans la fosse aux loups.

Un long silence suivit les paroles funestes de la bleue. Puis Ayria, d'un ton las, déclara qu'il était temps pour elles toutes d'aller dormir. Elles se séparèrent et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de leurs chambres respectives, tandis que la blonde restait au milieu du couloir, le regard dans le vide. Soudain, ses yeux jade se remplirent de larmes, et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, retenant comme elle pouvait ses hoquets désespérés. Elle sécha ses pleurs d'un revers de manche, reprit contenance, et disparut à son tour dans ses quartiers, ombre d'elle-même au dos voûté.

Au détour du couloir, un jeune homme blond aux yeux aussi verts que l'eau du lac Tenrô se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur.

x x

x x

La bleutée regardait par-dessus la balustrade. Le paysage qui l'entourait avait beau être magnifique, ces derniers temps, elle avait perdu toute envie de dessiner. Était-ce lié à l'absence prolongée de lord Cheney ? Cela devait faire douze jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son apparition au pied du trône d'Acnologia. Entre-temps, elle avait rencontré son fiancé, et avait désiré ne plus jamais le revoir. Il était odieux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, et écourtait toujours les entrevues obligatoires que chaque Choisie avait chaque jour avec leur fiancé, quand il ne s'y présentait tout bonnement pas. Pour ses amies, cela non plus ne s'arrangeait pas. Levy et lord Redfox devaient être ceux entre qui il y avait le plus de tension. À chaque repas qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble, les éclairs que leurs regards défiants lançaient à l'autre étaient perceptibles de l'autre bout de la table. Lucy, elle, n'avait plus revu son futur époux. Lord Dreyar avait dû se rendre avec Terence neuf jours auparavant pour faire le tour du Pôle et de ses Satellites. Depuis, le blond lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres par oiseau-mécanique, mais Yukino n'avait souvent pas le courage de lui répondre.

Elle était de plus en plus faible. Sa santé empirait de jour en jour, comme l'avait prédit Ayria. Désormais, même marcher l'épuisait, et au lieu de ses longues promenades dans le parc intérieur du palais elle en était réduite à rester assise toute la journée sur ce balcon monotone. Elle avait l'une des plus belles chambres des appartements réservées aux sept Fioriens, grande, lumineuse et possédant sa propre terrasse privée, mais ce privilège l'indifférait.

À chaque repas que la convenance les obligeait à prendre tous ensemble, Fioriens et Dragons restants, dans son cœur s'infiltrait de plus en plus l'insidieux poison de l'envie. Elle enviait Kinana et son promis galant, tendre, et si éperdument amoureux d'elle. Comme elle aurait rêvé qu'un homme la regarde comme lord Erik le faisait avec la jeune orpheline ! Dans les iris limpides de Terence, elle ne lisait qu'une affection sincère et une envie de s'amuser. Dans ceux de lord Sting, il n'y avait que haine et mépris. Et dans ceux de Rogue… elle ne se rappellait même plus de ce qu'elle pouvait y voir.

Heureusement, ces repas étaient égayés par les présences réconfortantes des deux uniques Dragonnes : Grandine et sa fille, Wendy. L'une comme l'autre étaient de loin les personnes les plus agréables et adorables que la bleutée ait jamais rencontré. Elle adorait la petite aux cheveux bleus et admirait profondément sa mère, qui n'avait pas d'ange que le surnom mais aussi tous les traits de caractère. De l'autre côté de la table, Skiadrum et Metallicana, les deux frères qui ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père, l'arrogant Roi Dragon qui présidait la cène. Le premier paraissait très cultivé aux yeux de Yukino, mais aussi noyé dans un incommensurable chagrin. Ses prunelles rouges étaient voilées, mortes. À ses côtés, le père de lord Redfox, avec sa crinière couleur acier et ses iris qui passaient du rouge le plus ardent au noir charbon, lui faisait aussi peur que son fils. Et elle ne pouvait qu'applaudir le courage qu'avait Levy de tenir tête aux deux.

Weisslogia, le père de Luxus et de Sting, consentait certaines fois à descendre de son Observatoire pour les rejoindre. Lui aussi lui avait paru très érudit, mais comme son cousin Skiadrum, il semblait… absent. Comme détaché du monde actuel.

Igneel, le dernier de la fratrie, était absent. La bleutée ne l'avait jamais vu : il était actuellement en train de régler des conflits avec des marchands au niveau du Cercle extérieur. D'après ce qu'elle avait retenu de ces longs moments de gêne, où personne ne parlait et mangeait du bout des lèvres, elle savait qu'il ressemblait un peu à Erik, à qui il manquait beaucoup, comme son petit frère d'ailleurs. Le fiancé de Kinana leur avait confié, avec un sourire un peu triste et évitant d'élever la voix pour ne pas irriter son grand-oncle, que « l'affaire Natsu » mettait toujours dans une colère noire, que son frère avait beau être un incorrigible crétin, ils étaient malgré tout très proches. La fuite du jeune Héritier l'avait énormément affecté.

Mais Yukino ne participait plus aux repas, comme Ayria, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme, parce que la salle à souper était grande et surtout loin de sa chambre, et qu'un simple aller-retour la vidait de ses forces, surtout pour devoir subir les regards foudroyants de son futur époux et miss Vermillion, à cause d'un incident qui s'était produit le troisième jour, juste la veille du départ de Terence et de lord Dreyar.

La bleutée renversa la tête en arrière dans son fauteuil d'extérieur en rotin, le corps las et l'esprit fatigué. Sa maladie l'épuisait tant que respirer, parfois, la faisait souffrir.

« L'incident » avait eu lieu lors du troisième repas qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Ayria était en train de servir les plats : pour une raison ou une autre, elle n'était pas acceptée à la table. Elle faisait le service, habillée du même uniforme que Lavinia. Au début, cela avait indigné les jeunes filles, mais le manque de réaction de Terence et le sourire rassurant de leur chaperon et amie les avaient amenées à se taire. Ensuite, elles lui avaient bruyamment demandé des explications, mais Ayria était restée muette.

La blonde servait donc la soupe, reposant précautionneusement les bols sur leurs assiettes en porcelaine. Elle s'était ensuite approchée d'Acnologia, et tout s'était bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle renverse la moitié du potage sur la nappe immaculée et la chemise du régent.

Hébétée, Ayria fixait la tache, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu en mettre à côté. Elle n'avait pourtant pas bougé… Puis elle avait relevé le regard jusqu'au royal Dragon et son cœur avait arrêté de battre l'espace d'un instant.

Acnologia avait un sourire mauvais. Très mauvais. Qui disparut dans la seconde, laissant place à une expression furibonde. Il avait hurlé, libérant sa rage, déchaînant ses foudres sur la pauvre Ayria à genoux, la traitant de moins-que-rien, de moins-que-femme et lui demandant à quoi elle servait, si elle ne pouvait pas même servir une satanée soupe. La jeune héritière de la maison Vermillion avait tremblé, incrédule face à ces reproches injustifiés qui pleuvaient sur elle, et puis le clou de la performance était arrivée.

Le Roi Dragon l'avait saisie par les cheveux, et lui avait plongé la tête dans le bol.

Les Fioriennes avaient bondi, tandis que Terence voyait rouge. Il s'était précipité pour faire payer au roi l'affront fait à sa sœur, quand un mot d'elle et la main de Yukino sur son bras l'avait stoppé net.

\- Arrête !

Le cri d'Ayria les avait tous figés. Elle s'était redressée lentement, dégoulinante de soupe et avait toisé longuement le régent. Puis elle avait saisi délicatement entre le pouce et l'index, comme le ferait une vraie _lady_, la propre serviette d'Acnologia et s'était essuyée le visage et les cheveux avec. Et elle avait lâché la serviette dans le bol, puis tourné les talons.

Les jeunes femmes s'étaient rassises, prudemment. Le Roi semblait satisfait de sa petite prestation, jusqu'à ce que la voix vibrante de colère de Grandine ne le fasse relever la tête.

\- Tu es très content de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, tais-toi, femme, gronda-t-il.

Le reste du repas s'était passé dans une atmosphère électrique, pendant que Terence et l'Ange Séraphique foudroyaient tour à tour du regard le souverain nonchalant, qui poursuivait son dîner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Après l'incident, les jeunes filles étaient allées voir leur amie ensemble. Mais sa porte était close, et fermée à clef.

.

La bleutée, perdue dans ses pensées, se rappela du visage grave de Terence qui les avait convoquées cette nuit-là au salon. Il les avait fait asseoir, puis avait lâché, tout le corps crispé :

\- Il faut… que je vous dise quelque chose, _misses_.

Les Choisies avaient attendu la suite de son discours, fébriles.

\- Vous… vous connaissez l'importance qu'accordent les Dragons, et la population du Nord plus globalement, à la fécondité et à ce rôle de maternité qu'ils jugent primordial chez la femme. (À ces mots, Yukino avait vu Levy serrer les poings de rage contenue). Pour eux, une femme est censée perpétuer le sang de la lignée : bien sûr, d'autres droits lui sont accordés, et la femme participe autant à la chasse que l'homme, mais l'enfantement est leur principale « fonction ». Mais, voilà le problème : les habitants du Pôle ont la fâcheuse tendance à mépriser, et rabaisser, les femmes ne pouvant pas procréer. Les femmes stériles. Souvent, on les considère comme inutiles : il y eut même une époque où… où on s'en _débarrassait_.

\- Or, avait-il poursuivi, les yeux rivés sur ses gants blancs, Ayria _est_… stérile.

Les jeunes femmes s'étaient concertées du regard, incrédules et surprises.

\- Elle l'est devenue à l'issue de son premier mariage. Elle a fait une fausse couche : mais l'accouchement, en plus de s'être très mal déroulé et d'avoir donné naissance à un bébé mort, l'a privée de la capacité de se reproduire, et ce, à tout jamais. Cette histoire a fait beaucoup jaser. Pensez donc, l'héritière choyée de la maison souveraine de Fiore, incapable de concevoir ! Son époux a brisé leur union, et jamais un autre homme n'a voulu d'elle. Elle a été longuement moquée, alors que la culture de la natalité n'est même pas réellement en vogue de par chez nous.

\- Alors pensez, s'était-il enflammé, à cette histoire colportée par-delà les Arches, jusqu'ici, où une femme n'est femme que si elle peut mettre au monde ! Quand le Roi Dragon a su qu'elle nous accompagnait, il a sans doute décidé de nous mettre à l'épreuve en testant notre sang-froid. Et ce soir… j'ai lamentablement échoué. Si Ayria n'avait pas été aussi lucide, j'aurais provoqué un incident diplomatique et Oba-san ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. En plus de son réel mépris envers ma sœur, Acnologia devait sans doute aussi mesurer l'influence et tout le pouvoir qu'il a sur nous. Je pense qu'il a désormais une idée très claire de son emprise… je suis désolée. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

Embarrassées, les jeunes femmes n'avaient su quoi répondre, jusqu'à ce que Lisanna lâche, un peu amère :

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Nous aurions été averties. Et, dans le zeppelin, vous aviez dit qu'Ayria voulait devenir vestale. Était-ce un autre mensonge ou la vérité ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas. C'était à ma sœur de décider si oui ou non elle souhaitait vous le confier. Ayria a terriblement honte de sa stérilité : et j'ai eu beau tenter de la convaincre que vous ne la jugeriez pas, elle s'est entêtée. Quand à son souhait de prendre le voile, c'est la pure vérité. Elle voulait le devenir après le voyage jusqu'ici et l'année rituelle qui sépare les fiançailles du mariage. Sur ce point, nous ne vous avez pas menti.

\- Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est le seul, avait marmonné la blanche, avant de les quitter, rapidement suivie par les autres filles.

Seule la bleutée était restée, pour que Terence l'aide à rejoindre sa chambre.

.

Elle se réveilla brusquement. Oh… elle s'était assoupie. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle : rien n'avait changé. Les feuilles des arbres du parc intérieur bruissaient toujours sous la brise, et le soleil froid et pâle du Nord réchauffait un peu son corps engourdi par la maladie.

Ils étaient à la belle saison. Dans quelques mois, le temps fraîchirait et l'hiver s'installerait, pour six lunes. Six lunes ! Six fois trente jours à devoir subir l'absence de Rogue, la haine féroce de Sting et la douleur de ses côtés à chacune de ses inspirations sifflantes.

Elle se laissa aller à nouveau dans la chaise, fatiguée. Aurait-elle seulement le courage, et l'envie, d'aller jusqu'au bout de ces six mois ? L'air lui paraissait si froid même en été… elle n'osait imaginer quelle température y allait-il avoir en hiver.

x x

x x

Elle. Fiancée à son cousin, son frère, son double, son jumeau.

Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il savait depuis le début qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal quand ce fait, acide, concret, le frappait en pleine figure.

Le pire, c'était qu'il connaissait bien son ami. Sting était égoïste. Passablement méprisant quand il s'y mettait, et prompt à rejeter la faute sur le dos des autres. Il avait souvent tenté de corriger ses travers, le plus souvent avec un bon coup de poing, mais le fils du Lys restait le même. Insupportablement énervant. Et surtout, très, très dangereux quand il était en colère.

Elle en verrait de toutes les couleurs avec lui, Rogue le savait. Sting lui ferait payer cher leur union forcée. Ce n'était de la faute ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, le Dragon blond le savait, mais il s'en moquerait.

Il pressa ses poings contre ses paupières lourdes. Il dormait mal en ce moment, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses vieilles migraines semblaient avoir resurgi. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

Il se redressa. Il était déterminé à se ressaisir. Lors de ces deux semaines à bord du zeppelin, il s'était laissé aller. Il n'aurait pas dû. Elle s'était trop rapprochée de lui, et lui tenait encore plus qu'à elle qu'avant. Elle avait réussi à abattre ses défenses à une vitesse surprenante, et maintenant, ses sentiments reprenant le dessus, ça faisait mal. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

Il devait se calmer. S'éloigner. Remettre en place ses barrières, se blinder contre toute sentimentalité éventuelle. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

Son attirance n'apporterait rien de bon, à aucun d'eux trois. Oui, car Sting était impliqué aussi, maintenant. Il devait l'oublier, la rejeter. Oui. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était la meilleure, et unique, possibilité.

Alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation de ce froid dans la poitrine, qui le congelait peu à peu comme le sort de glace absolue ?

* * *

Pfiou ? Alors ? ça vous a plu ? ;p

Pourquoi ai-je posté plus tôt ? Tout simplement parce que mercredi prochain, je ne pourrais pas mettre en ligne, je serais en voyage scolaire ^^ Et je trouvais irrespectueux pour vous de vous laisser encore une semaine sans rien, alors j'ai mis le turbo et tada ! un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout neuf !

J'ai adoré l'écrire du point de vue de Lisanna, ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé !

J'ai modifié un peu les pouvoirs que les gens ont dans le manga : Bixrow peut aussi manipuler les humains et l'Animal Soul de Lisanna est complète. Mais bref ^^

Un _dux bellorum_ c'est le chef des armées à l'époque romaine (Astérix, tout ça... ;))

Donc voilà ! beaucoup de blabla très condensé dans ce chapitre parce qu'il fallait expliquer plein de choses, alors... j'espère que ça fait pas trop mal aux yeux !

**Réponse aux RA :**

**firecat** : Ouais, mais je trouve ça plus respectueux pour vous les lecteurs de poster régulièrement ^^' ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à faire

ça arrivera t'inquiète t'inquiète ;) OUI ! je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais mon UA est librement inspiré de La Passe-miroir ! J'ai remanié certaines choses à ma sauce, mais tu as parfaitement raison !

**la même visiteuse que d'habitude : **éwui ! Tu as raison, ça m'encourage vachement ! T'as vu comme j'ai posté vite ! XD / CAAFAR c'est pas mal XD (les box sont des bébêtes nuisibles. Je l'affirme et le maintiens !) / Merci :3 oui, je sais... (mais si ça se trouve je le suis, nyaha ! *w*) Oui ! j'ai réussi à faire une Lucy badass ! / J'adore placer des références au manga *-* ça fait des rapprochements intéressants ! / Gajeel, c'est un psychopathe de nature XD (je l'affirme et le maintiens !) mais c'est ça qu'on aime chez lui ! (GAVYYYY) / Hé non... alors, tu as deviné le pairing Lisanna X ... ? ;p (qui voit Natsu en couple sérieux ? il est trop mignon m-m-mais... c'est tout !) / Oui oui ! il s'écrit ! il s'écrit ! Et tout arrivera bien vite ! (enfin... je sais pas. :tousse:) OUI JE LE SUIS MUAHGAGAHAA / Ouuf, j'suis soulagée !

Ouais ! (mais si c'était constructif...) (enfin, surtout délirif en fait. Mais c'est bien aussi ! XD) Babaï ! :cœur avec les doigts:

AU REVOIR ! (je sais pas dire au revoir en hindi et mon Google Traduction ne marche pas ! Heeeeelp !)


	12. Dans la gueule du Dragon

_Buongiorno_ !

*évite les tomates*

Techniquement, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas posté - même si le jeudi du week-end de quatre jours j'avais mis le chapitre 10 en avance histoire que vous restiez pas trop sur votre faim - à cause d'un voyage en Allemagne et d'un oral d'HDA à préparer. Donc _scusate _pour le retard d'une semaine, mais j'ai fini par appliquer vos conseils (bah oui, après cinq mois sur ta fiction, t'es bête toi aussi - lafillequiseparlaitàellemême) et j'ai donc fini le chapitre 12 et commencé à écrire le 13è, ce qui fait que j'ai un bon chapitre d'avance et que si j'ai un pépin, je pourrais quand même poster. (C'est la première fois que j'ai des chapitres _en avance_, ça me fait tout bizarre xD)

J'ai été assez absente ces derniers temps sur donc si jamais vous avez des fanfics à me recommander, ou même les vôtres que vous aimeriez que je lise, n'hésitez pas à balancer leurs noms par review parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de fanfictions et ça me manque ! x)

Voilà, j'espère que la narration ne sera pas trop galère à comprendre, parce que personnellement moi je commence à me perdre ; on aborde quelques pitites révélations et un autre pairing aujourd'hui (G*V******* !) et quant à moi, je vous retrouve à la fin.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Des couloirs. Toujours des couloirs. En enfilade, adjacents, qui formaient des coudes et des virages aussi sinueux que les méandres d'une rivière. Lambrissés, tapissés, illuminés ou plongés dans le noir. Aux tapis de velours richement brodés, ou aux parquets cirés qui glissaient même sous ses bottes ferrées.

Et partout, même dans les plus fréquentés, il y avait ce froid vicieux, sournois, qui vous congelait les pieds et faisait bleuir vos lèvres.

Il grogna. Les couloirs du palais étaient à l'image de ses occupants : sublimes, changeants, et glacés.

Il détestait cet endroit. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il y avait toujours vécu, et son aversion pour ce lieu durait depuis le même laps de temps.

Il détestait autant le palais que son maître fielleux.

.

Il marchait à grands pas, le regard rivé devant lui. Sur son passage, les gens s'écartaient, apeurés par ses yeux rouges si particuliers et le perpétuel nuage noir qui semblait l'entourer, comme une aura maléfique. Il savait pourquoi leurs prunelles brillaient de crainte dès qu'ils l'apercevaient. Il connaissait les surnoms qu'ils lui avaient attribué.

Le fou. Le démon. Kurogane.

Mais ces surnoms, il les portait fièrement, comme un bouclier. Ils éloignaient les indésirables et empêchaient les gens de venir lui casser les pieds.

Sauf elle.

Irrité, il changea brusquement de chemin, surprenant une servante qui sursauta et laissa tomber le plateau qu'elle tenait avec fracas. Il ne s'arrêta pas, ni ne s'excusa ni ne l'aida. C'était son comportement habituel, à lui, Kurogane no Gajeel.

Elle, cependant, malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait et qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle s'accrochait. Tenace, elle lui tenait tête. Son regard furieux venait toujours se planter dans ses iris grenat, avec cette fierté hautaine qui la caractérisait.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son courage obstiné et son refus absolu de se soumettre. Même quand il la fixait longuement, n'ayant qu'un seul but : la mettre mal à l'aise, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Ou alors elle relevait les yeux et l'affrontait du regard, un sourcil levé, méprisante.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier. Décidément, elle lui plaisait, cette petite !

Attendez… qu'est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de penser ? Qu'elle lui plaisait ? N'importe quoi !

Furieux, il balança un coup de poing dans le mur tout en poursuivant sa route. Il poussa violemment les deux battants de la lourde porte aux reflets cuivrés, et s'arrêta, inspirant profondément, les paupières closes.

D'un coup, il pivota sur son talon gauche et effectua un salto arrière. Les pieds posés à plat sur le mur, le corps à l'horizontale, il prit appui et s'élança d'un bond sur son assaillant. À l'endroit où il se trouvait une demi-seconde auparavant était planté un immense sabre au pommeau orné de plumes bariolées.

\- On dirait que le mariage t'a engourdi !

\- Foutaises ! Je suis toujours aussi rapide ! Et le mariage n'est que dans un an, heureusement ! lui répliqua Gajeel avec sarcasme.

\- On va voir ça, sourit Panther Lily en parant son attaque et en l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la salle d'entraînement.

Le Dragon se releva et étira ses bras, en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Son sourire s'accentua et il bondit à nouveau sur son adversaire, tout lâchant un retentissant :

\- Gihi !

.

Levy marchait vite, le regard rivé loin devant elle, ignorant les gens qui se retournaient sur son passage. Elle savait qu'elle était une étrangère, elle savait que ses vêtements aux couleurs chatoyantes attiraient le regard, elle savait que sa tignasse bleue était loin de passer inaperçue, et elle savait que tout le monde savait qu'elle était désormais fiancée à lord Redfox. Elle savait tout cela ! Et elle détestait les regards emplis de pitié que les gens lui lançaient à chaque fois qu'elle quittait la section de palais réservée aux Fioriennes.

La voix chaude et familière de sa mère résonna dans son esprit : « La pitié est un sentiment méprisable. Si les gens ont pitié de toi, c'est qu'ils ne te considèrent plus comme égale à eux. Ils te voient comme une inférieure, qui ne peut se défaire de son malheur. En revanche, la _compassion_ est un sentiment honorable. Quelqu'un qui a de la compassion pour toi partage ton infortune sans perdre foi en ta capacité à rebondir. Souviens-toi bien de ça, ma chérie. Et n'ait jamais pitié de quelqu'un, tu l'achèveras plus sûrement que ses ennuis ne l'auraient fait. »

« La pitié est un sentiment méprisable. La compassion est un sentiment honorable », se répéta-t-elle en tournant à gauche.

Elle allait à la bibliothèque. Depuis que Grandine la lui avait fait découvrir, elle y passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle détestait l'ambiance morose qui régnait dans leurs appartements. Yukino était malade, Lisanna ne faisait plus rien à part s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou tenir silencieusement compagnie à sa cousine, et elle avait le sentiment que Lucy devenait folle de jour en jour. Elle passait ses journées à essayer robe sur robe en poussant des gloussements hystériques, avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même, en larmes. Levy n'avait ni pitié ni compassion pour elle. Juste un soupçon de dégoût et de la colère face à son abattement.

Seule Kinana était heureuse. Elle était pratiquement tout le temps avec son fiancé, à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher. La bleue était contente pour eux, seulement, elle aurait bien aimé qu'elles partagent toutes l'heureux sort de leur amie…

Ayria, quant à elle, avait attrapé une obsession du ménage qui exaspérait d'autant plus Levy qu'elle détestait ranger. La blonde ne faisait rien d'autre à part épousseter, laver, plier, repasser et faire reluire des parquets et des bibelots déjà cirés.

En bref, la petite jeune femme se sentait comme un lion en cage.

Les seuls moments où elle pouvait libérer toute sa frustration, son anxiété et sa colère, c'était étrangement lors des repas ou des entrevues avec son fiancé. Elle mettait alors dans son regard, sa posture et ses paroles tout ce qui lui cassait les pieds – pour rester courtoise – depuis leur arrivée. Et lord Gajeel en faisait les frais – ce qui lui plaisait d'autant plus.

Il se défendait bien, d'ailleurs, lors de leurs joutes verbales et/ou visuelles permanentes. Avec son comportement sadique et ses « Gihi ! » insupportables, il l'agaçait autant qu'elle devait le faire avec lui. Bref, c'était un perpétuel _ex æquo _entre eux.

Elle continuait sa route, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle portait trois livres qui devaient bien faire six cents pages chacun, mais le poids familier des mots sur ses bras ne l'incommodait pas. Elle y était habituée – elle sourit en pensant aux biceps qu'elle avait à force de lire allongée sur le dos, les bras tendus au-dessus d'elle.

Soudain, elle se prit une porte. Comme ça. La porte en question venait tout juste de surgir devant elle, se dressant de tout son bois cuivré, majestueuse comme toutes les autres du palais. Levy fronça les sourcils. Fit deux pas en arrière. Examina l'objet du choc. Jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

Elle crut halluciner. Dans son dos, il n'y avait plus qu'une alcôve abritant une fenêtre. À sa droite et à sa gauche, au lieu des couloirs qu'elle allait et venait d'emprunter, il n'y avait plus que des murs. Derrière, la fenêtre. Devant, la porte.

Le château s'était refermé sur elle.

Ok. Très bien. Reste calme.

Elle ne paniqua pas, elle ne hurla pas ni ne s'agita. Elle étudia lentement la pièce, puis ferma les paupières.

Ce qui venait de se passer pouvait signifier trois choses. La première, qu'elle était devenue complètement folle, ou qu'elle avait des hallucinations – ce qui ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonnée. La seconde, que le palais était magique. Dans ce cas, elle irait se plaindre bruyamment à Grandine – le seul membre du clan Dragon qui les écoutaient un tant soit peu – qu'on ne les avait pas prévenues. La troisième, c'est que son confinement était l'œuvre d'un Dragon, ce qui confirmait donc ce qu'elle pensait déjà depuis un petit moment : ils avaient des pouvoirs.

Elle penchait plutôt pour la troisième option. Elle se sentait parfaitement saine d'esprit, et l'idée d'un château vivant lui paraissait beaucoup trop rocambolesque pour être vraie. D'après ce qu'elle savait sur le clan du Pôle, la dernière possibilité lui semblait décidément la plus plausible.

Bon. Maintenant, il s'agissait de savoir _quel _Dragon lui avait joué ce tour, et dans quel but.

Lorsque les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent tous seuls en grinçant, elle se dit qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de le savoir.

.

Par tous les dieux, elle n'avait pas vraiment de chance. Devant elle, assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil tendu de soie bleue, se tenait Metallicana. Il jouait avec son verre de cognac, faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans le récipient de cristal, les reflets dorés de l'alcool se réverbérant dans ses iris rouge clair.

D'ailleurs, cette couleur d'yeux était bon signe. Elle signifiait qu'il était de bonne humeur.

(Toutefois, Levy savait très bien que le Sanguinaire pouvait passer d'une émotion à son extrême en moins d'un quart de seconde).

Il stoppa net son mouvement et releva la tête. L'étudiant de haut en bas, son regard s'arrêta aux livres qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Il eut un rire moqueur, avala une grande gorgée de cognac puis reposa brusquement son verre, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers elle à grandes enjambées.

Réprimant une terrible envie de fuir, Levy vissa ses pieds au sol et s'ordonna mentalement de ne pas faire un seul pas en arrière. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

La bleue faillit laisser échapper un grognement. Bon, ça allait, elle savait qu'elle était petite, pas besoin de le lui rappeler à la manière forte en la dominant aussi ouvertement ! Le Kurogane devait déjà faire deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle, et son taré de père était encore plus grand.

Soudain, à son grand étonnement, Metallicana sourit. Il éclata d'un rire carnassier, qui n'avait d'effrayant que son ampleur et sa tonitruance. Il la considéra sous ses paupières plissées, et lâcha une phrase que Levy n'aurait jamais imaginé l'entendre dire :

\- Bienvenue, chère belle-fille !

Elle resta figée quelques instants, abasourdie. De quoi ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été obligé de recourir à de telles manières pour m'entretenir avec toi. Mais tu es une véritable anguille ! À chaque fois que je sollicitais une entrevue, on me disant que tu avais disparu ou qu'il ne fallait pas te déranger. J'ai donc dû employer les grands moyens.

Affable, il lui désigna un siège.

\- Assieds-toi, assieds-toi ! Je me sentirais coupable si tu restais plantée là comme un piquet, chargée comme une mule. Mets tes livres sur la table basse, là. Voilà !

Elle s'exécuta machinalement, n'ayant pas encore décroché un seul mot.

\- Bien ! poursuivit le Dragon en se rasseyant. J'imagine que tu allais à la bibliothèque. On m'a dit que tu la fréquentais très souvent. Tu aimes lire ?

\- Euh… oui, sire, souffla-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre.

Il rit à nouveau.

\- J'avoue que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre l'amour que certaines personnes ont pour les livres. Pour moi, il s'agit juste d'encre et de papier ! Mais je sais que ces objets peuvent revêtir une importance capitale pour quelqu'un. Skiadrum ne m'a que trop bassiné avec ça quand nous étions plus jeunes !

C'est vrai, Metallicana était après tout le frère de Skiadrum le Sombre, qui était lui-même le père de lord Cheney. Donc Cheney et Gajeel étaient cousins… Levy n'avait que trop tendance à oublier la généalogie des Héritiers.

\- Votre frère aime lire ?

\- Pire que ça, répondit l'homme en roulant des yeux. Il passe son temps le nez dans ses bouquins ! Dernièrement, il s'en est un peu détaché, heureusement, mais bon… A chaque fois, je passe pour un inculte à côté de lui qui est si instruit, rigola-t-il.

La bleue était sous le choc. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le terrible, sanguinaire Metallicana, qui à table ne laissait filtrer qu'une image de brute épaisse, être si gentil et bavard. Et surtout, qu'il soit aussi disposé à parler avec elle. Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ? Ah oui ! Que cela faisait longtemps qu'il cherchait à la rencontrer, sans avoir jamais réussi.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour refermer le couloir sur moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

Elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Au contraire, l'homme lui inspirait un étrange sentiment de paix et de réconfort. Les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte étaient-elles donc infondées ?

\- Je n'ai rien refermé sur personne, sourit le Dragon. Je t'ai transportée dans mon bureau, qui lui-même se situe dans une Sphère. Sais-tu ce que c'est qu'une Sphère, jeune fille ?

\- Oui, c'est comme un minuscule monde parallèle, dont les limites sont extensibles. Seul le créateur de la Sphère peut la modifier, y introduire des personnes extérieures ou les faire sortir…

Elle s'interrompit. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle était prise au piège ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Metallicana, ayant sans doute deviné ses pensées. Tu es libre de sortir à tout moment, il te suffit juste d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui se situe derrière la porte. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si… aimable ?

Il sourit à nouveau, pensif. Il but à nouveau une gorgée d'alcool, puis lui répondit, pesant ses mots :

\- Je préfère donner une fausse image de moi-même aux gens dont je ne suis pas sûr de l'intégrité. Il est toujours plus intéressant de confirmer l'opinion publique à son sujet que de se révéler, entièrement. Et puis, ma réputation a le don d'éloigner les gêneurs… n'est-ce pas formidable ?

Elle acquiesça, souriante. Puis lâcha :

\- Vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité.

\- Non.

Cette fois-ci, il était sérieux. Il ajouta :

\- Je ne le peux. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Ça ne fait rien, lui assura Levy. Juste, la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un secret que vous ne pouvez me révéler, dites-moi franchement que c'est le cas. Je déteste les mensonges.

\- C'est entendu, dit le Dragon en hochant gravement la tête. Bon, changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? poursuivit-il avec l'engouement que la bleue venait de lui découvrir. J'aimerais parler avec vous de votre relation avec mon fils.

La jeune femme grimaça. Ils en venaient finalement au motif de l'entrevue.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en se préparant mentalement.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ça n'allait pas très fort entre vous.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grommela Levy tout bas.

\- Je peux vous entendre, vous savez, sourit le Dragon. Enfin, ça ne fait rien.

Soudain, la voix de Metallicana se durcit, son visage s'assombrit.

\- Gajeel m'a toujours déçu, tonna-t-il. Il n'a jamais été capable de remplir toutes les espérances que j'avais à son sujet. Au lieu de ça, il s'est détourné de l'Honneur, il a commis des actes terribles, répréhensibles, et même alors que son seigneur et maître lui donnait une deuxième chance, il n'a pas su se racheter convenablement. Il n'en a pas même fait l'effort. Et aujourd'hui, alors que les dieux lui donnent une nouvelle occasion de se réhabiliter, il la jette aux corbeaux ! L'idiot ! Il n'est même pas capable de reconnaître le salut alors qu'il est planté devant lui !

\- En quoi notre union consiste-t-elle le salut pour lui ? demanda Levy, perplexe.

\- Je ne peux vous dire ce qu'il a fait, mais… il a jeté l'opprobre sur sa famille et plus particulièrement sur notre lignée. Il nous a conduits à la disgrâce devant le Roi ! Votre mariage était l'occasion inespérée, la chance inouïe, et il ne sait pas en prendre soin ! Il me rendra fou !

La bleue garda le silence. Quel comportement étrange le Dragon avait. Dès qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet Gajeel, son humeur avait radicalement changée. Et quand elle releva la tête et fixa les yeux de l'homme, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient viré au rouge sombre. Elle tenta d'évacuer la tension qu'elle sentait monter en elle et qui menaçait de crisper son corps tout entier, ce dont se rendrait compte Metallicana grâce à ses sens bien plus développés que les siens.

\- Pardonnez-moi cet éclat, s'excusa le Dragon après un silence embarrassant.

\- Il n'y pas de mal.

\- Je vous en prie, poursuivit-il en vrillant ses iris qui avaient retrouvé leur clarté dans les yeux olive de la jeune femme, soyez tendre avec lui. Prodiguez-lui l'affection qu'il lui manque. Devenez sa femme.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

\- Alors là, et sauf votre respect, sire, vous m'en demandez trop ! Ni moi, ni lui n'avons souhaité cette union, et je refuse catégoriquement d'être la seule à faire des efforts ! Parlez à lui aussi, et convainquez-le de se ranger. Je ne ferais pas cela à votre place.

\- Vous ferez ce que je vous dis.

Levy se sentit soudainement oppressée. Un coup de tonnerre ébranla la Sphère, pendant que l'atmosphère à l'intérieur du bureau devenait orageuse. L'air crépitait de pouvoir contenu. Paniquée, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le Dragon au visage sombre, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, et blêmit.

Ses iris étaient noirs. Noir boule de suif.

x x

x x

Yukino avait froid. Terriblement froid. Elle se retourna dans ses couvertures, laissant échapper un gémissement malheureux. Malgré le feu qui brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée de sa chambre, malgré la quinzaine de plaids qui la recouvrait, malgré la bouillotte à ses pieds, elle avait toujours aussi froid. Ses lèvres bleues et son nez rouge tranchaient vivement sur ses joues plus pâles que jamais. Ses mèches bleutées aux reflets vert pastel étaient éparpillées sur l'oreiller, dans une corolle qui ressemblait à un nénuphar.

Elle souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, mais son haleine glacée ne leur fit aucun bien. Quand donc ce froid arrêterait son invasion, et irait tourmenter les oiseau qui sifflotaient à qui-mieux-mieux sur le rebord de son balcon, lui vrillant les tympans de leurs pépiements insupportables ?

Elle entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, amenant une vague d'air frais qui la fit se recroqueviller davantage sur elle-même. Une main se posa sur son front, tandis qu'une autre la débarrassait des couvertures qui la recouvrait, lui arrachant une faible plainte en guise de protestation.

\- Elle est brûlante, chuchota une voix.

Brûlante ? Sûrement pas ! Glacée, oui ! Qu'on lui redonne ses couvertures !

Au lieu d'un plaid, ce fut une brise légère qui réchauffa son corps, aussi immatérielle et subtile qu'un vent d'été. Elle soupira de bonheur, tandis que la douleur qui martelait ses tempes s'en allait, en même temps que cette terrible impression de froid.

\- Vous auriez dû me prévenir plus tôt, miss Vermillion, gronda une voix gentille et enfantine.

Vermillion… ça lui évoquait des mèches blondes, des éclats de verre émeraude et un timbre musical. Quant à la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre par deux fois, elle aussi lui rappelait quelque chose, mais ses neurones étaient encore trop figés par le froid pour faire l'effort de s'en souvenir pleinement. Elle se retourna dans sa couche et ferma les yeux, happée par un sommeil paisible.

.

Elle se réveillait. Il la vit bâiller, s'étendre de tout son long sur le dos, se frotter les yeux et bâiller encore. Des gestes communs à tous au réveil, si habituels, si normaux qu'ils lui arrachèrent un sourire. Lui aussi faisait sans doute les mêmes gestes quand il émergeait du sommeil.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire sa dernière vraie nuit de sommeil. Depuis que ses insomnies étaient revenues – moment qui correspondait étrangement avec celui où il l'avait rencontrée – il dormait encore moins qu'avant. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais été très « marmotte », contrairement à Sting…

\- Hmm…

Le gémissement de la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur elle et vit qu'elle papillonnait des paupières. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et l'observa un petit moment.

Puis le déclic se fit et elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit grand la bouche, se redressa brusquement sur son séant et resserra sa prise sur la couverture. Tout cela en moins de trois secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

C'était gentil de l'accueillir comme ça, dis donc… Non, bon, il comprenait la question. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il était tranquillement assis au bout de son lit, dans sa chambre, elle-même dans les appartements réservés aux Fioriens. Sans chaperon, qui plus est. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

\- J'attendais que vous vous réveilliez.

\- Où sont les autres ? Et pourquoi, après deux semaines, vous… ?

\- Miss Ayria est dans le petit salon, avec votre cousine. Miss Lucy est dans sa chambre. Lord Terence est toujours en voyage avec mon cousin, lord Dreyar. Miss Levy est sans doute à la bibliothèque… Et miss Kinana est bien entendu avec son fiancé. Quant à ma présence ici, et mon absence des quinze derniers jours, elles sont dues respectivement à une envie de vous voir et à la recherche de lord Dragneel.

Elle rosit légèrement en entendant les mots « une envie de vous voir ». Oh, comme c'était rassurant de voir ses joues reprendre de la couleur, après avoir été si blanches ! Elle avait l'air en forme. Décidément, Wendy connaissait son affaire.

\- Pour répondre aux autres questions que vous ne manquerez pas de vous poser bientôt, vous étiez malade, très malade, et miss Vermillion a donc appelée Wendy, qui vous a guérie. J'étais avec elle quand miss Ayria nous a prévenus de votre état. Elles m'ont ensuite permis de rester ici jusqu'à votre réveil.

\- Oh… fut tout ce que Yukino parvint à répondre.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, l'une embarrassée, l'autre toujours aussi énigmatique. Soudain, Yukino tiqua :

\- Quand vous avez dit… « à la recherche de lord Dragneel »… Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Rogue soupira et croisa sa jambe droite sur sa cuisse gauche.

\- Malheureusement, non. L'unité Raijin et moi avons beau avoir déployé toutes nos forces pour fouiller l'Arche et les Satellites, nous n'avons pas vu une seule de ses traces. Votre cousine restera célibataire encore quelques temps, j'en suis désolée.

\- L'unité Raijin ? murmura la bleutée. Lady Green, lord Justin et lord Bixrow ?

\- Vous les connaissez ? souffla le Dragon, stupéfait.

\- Ils ont sauvé Lisanna des griffes des miliciens, il y a trois jours.

\- Oh… Ce sont les trois Chevaliers du Pôle qui ont été affiliés à la recherche de Natsu, sous mon commandement. Ils sont revenus avant moi car il y avait de l'agitation dans nos troupes, et… je suis en train de vous en dire trop.

La jeune femme sourit doucement. Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui confesser que les informations qu'il lui avait délivrées, elle irait les répéter à sa cousine dès que lord Cheney aurait quitté sa chambre… Lisanna lui avait avoué qu'elle avait des rêves étranges, où elle se voyait en compagnie de l'homme au heaume. Il était dressé dos à elle, immense, protecteur, et couvert de sang. Ses mains se levaient lentement de chaque côté de son corps, puis d'un coup se déployaient deux immenses ailes noires de reptile. Cachée dans son ombre, à genoux sur un sol de terre rouge, Lisanna dans son rêve pleurait.

L'état actuel de sa cousine effrayait suffisamment Yukino pour qu'elle décide, là, dans sa chambre, avec lord Cheney à ses côtés, de chercher à en savoir plus sur Bixrow. Lisa avait la même vision, chaque nuit, et son moral s'en ressentait. Elle restait enfermée dans sa pièce, quand elle ne venait pas lui raconter, bouleversée, à quel point ces cauchemars la laissait au réveil pantelante, couverte de sueur et en larmes, le corps vrillé de douleur.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa les iris rouges de lord Cheney, pleins de sollicitude, et elle eut envie de pleurer. Là, de s'effondrer dans ses bras comme une pauvre loque. De lui raconter ses malheurs comme on le ferait à une mère – la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Puis elle sourit, car dans ses pensées venait d'apparaître Levy, sourcils froncés, et qui lui disait :

\- Reprends-toi. Allez ! Ça suffit. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, quand même ? Tu confirmerais encore plus les clichés de la belle qui s'effondre dans les bras de son soupirant. Et puis quoi encore ? Tu es forte, Yukino. Tu es capable de surmonter un homme qui t'ignore et qui t'offense et une maladie qui te cloue au lit – enfin, _clouait_, puisqu'en plus tu es guérie maintenant ! Ne baisse pas les bras. Bats-toi. C'est ce que je fais, ce que nous faisons toutes – ou ce que nous devons toutes faire. Accepte la situation, mais ne te résigne jamais à rester passive. Redescends sur Terre, mais ne perds pas espoir. C'est compris ? Allez, Yukino, panse tes plaies, et sourit. Tu es en vie.

Levy-chan avait raison, pensa-t-elle. Elle était en vie. L'étreinte glacée du vent l'avait quittée, et elle sentait la chaleur de deux yeux rouges posés sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

\- Voulez-vous que je parte ?

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, un peu trop rapidement. (Le sourire qu'esquissa Rogue à ce moment lui fit un coup au cœur, et elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué). Restez. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- Loin de là. Vous avez dessiné entre-temps ?

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment la force de tenir un crayon, sourit-elle. Même si je dois avouer que d'ici, le panorama est magnifique.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux… Miss Marvell est vraiment douée, ajouta la bleutée.

\- Certes, acquiesça Rogue. Attendez, poursuivit-il. Donnez-moi votre main. (La jeune femme s'exécuta, les sourcils froncés.) Voilà, comme ça.

D'un coup, il la hissa vers le ciel, la remettant sur pied, et enlaça sa taille de son bras droit. Elle rougit comme les ingénues de roman à l'eau de rose, et se dit que décidément, elle perdait tous ses moyens en sa présence. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand, et le vent frais qui cingla les jambes de Yukino lui fit soudain prendre conscience de sa tenue.

Elle était uniquement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en flanelle qui ondulait autour de ses chevilles. Pas exactement la tenue la plus décente pour discuter avec un homme sans chaperon.

Il sentit son sang se réchauffer dans ses veines, tandis que le gel qui glaçait sa cage thoracique depuis deux semaines fondait peu à peu pour laisser place à un instinct brut, primaire et animal.

\- Attendez, vous allez prendre froid à nouveau.

D'un geste leste, il se défit de sa cape et la donna à la jeune femme, qui s'en couvrit avec un « merci » reconnaissant.

\- Et… tenez.

Il lui tendit un bloc de papier à dessin de la meilleure qualité, qui venait de Tanith, et un crayon tout simple, mais à la mine si bien taillée qu'elle semblait ne faire que survoler la feuille.

\- Du papier du Satellite ? souffla la bleutée, surprise. Par Mavis ! Tout dessinateur qui se respecte en a entendu parler. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je vous en prie.

Sans s'embarrasser d'autres formules de politesse, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en rotin de la terrasse et ouvrit le carnet, et se mit à tracer à grands traits le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, comme un rescapé du désert boirait à grandes gorgées. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et sourit, apaisé. L'orage qui grondait dans ses entrailles s'était apaisé, sa migraine ne le faisait plus souffrir. Elle avait cet étrange effet calmant sur lui, malgré la frénésie qui s'était emparée d'elle dès qu'elle avait touché le crayon.

x x

x x

Levy tremblait. Elle tremblait vraiment. Et elle avait peur. Par Mavis, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur.

L'odeur de bois et de velours du bureau s'était chargée d'effluves terriblement sucrées, qui, en se déposant sur sa langue, avaient l'affreux goût sirupeux du sang. Les flammes des chandeliers avaient été soufflées par un vent invisible, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, le ciel de la Sphère s'était assombri, et une encre noire visqueuse s'était collée aux fenêtres. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés, et il semblait à la jeune femme que les meubles s'étaient comme écartés d'elle, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce, face au Dragon toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

Metallicana n'avait plus rien de policé ni de gentil. Il la fixait de ses yeux plus noirs que le ciel un soir d'orage, dont l'iris se confondait avec la pupille, jusqu'à ce que Levy ne puisse plus déceler un seul reflet d'humanité. Le prince avait laissé place à la bête, et la sensation écrasante de la proie faible face au prédateur oppressait la bleue, comme un étau autour de sa poitrine.

\- Tu feras ce que je te dis, petite, répéta le Dragon, passant soudainement au tutoiement, avec un ton plus sarcastique que jamais.

\- Et si je refuse ? répliqua Levy, qui n'en menait toutefois pas large.

Il releva le menton d'un coup sec.

\- Ne m'énerve pas plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Quand un Dragon te donne un ordre, obéis-y toujours, tu m'entends ? _Toujours. _Ou il t'arrivera malheur, et crois-moi, personne ne viendra te sauver.

La bleue comprit le réel message caché derrière les cinq derniers mots : en effet, personne ne viendrait la sauver ici. Une Sphère était par nature un domaine privé, un monde parallèle miniature où seul son possesseur pouvait entrer, ou d'autres personnes uniquement avec son autorisation. Il avait beau l'avoir assurée du contraire trois minutes auparavant, elle était bel et bien prise au piège.

\- Maintenant, je sais qu'en plus de n'être que des brutes sauvages et sans cœur, les Dragons sont aussi des menteurs, cracha-t-elle, pleine de défi et de ressentiment.

\- Moi, une brute ? C'est de ta faute, petite. C'est toi qui m'a amenée à dévoiler mon côté obscur. Si tu avais accepté _l'ordre _que je t'avais donné, comme la gentille fille docile que tu étais censée être, tu ne te serais attirée aucun ennui.

\- Je ne suis ni gentille ni docile, gronda la bleue. Et si vous aviez écouté votre fils, vous aurez compris que je ne suis pas du genre à obéir facilement.

\- Oh, crois-moi, je sais ce qu'il pense de toi ! ricana Metallicana. Pour des fils des Ténèbres comme nous, espionner les pensées des autres est un jeu d'enfant. Et mon imbécile de rejeton a des sentiments mitigés à ton sujet. Disons que ta résistance l'impressionne au plus haut point… Je me demande pourquoi il ne t'a toujours pas brisée, comme ton insolence mériterait de l'être. Il est étonnement indulgent avec toi, chose que je vais m'empresser de rectifier dès à présent.

Levy hurla. Un fouet invisible venait de lacérer son bras gauche. Elle porta la main à sa blessure, elle, bien réelle, et constata qu'un sang noir et épais coulait entre ses doigts. Chancelante, elle réussit à soutenir le regard de l'homme.

\- Tu es trop défiante pour une femme, grinça ce dernier. Incline-toi ! Apprends à reconnaître la suprématie des Dragons ! INCLINE-TOI !

Fouettée de toutes parts, la jeune femme luttait pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Son satané orgueil l'obligeait à rester debout, le plus longtemps possible, à faire face à son bourreau avec stoïcisme. Elle refusait de se laisser choir, malgré les coups qui ébranlaient petit à petit et son corps fatigué et sa volonté lasse.

\- Jamais, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

Le dernier son qu'elle entendit distinctement fut le rire sardonique du Dragon triomphant.

.

Gajeel s'immobilisa. Il avait mal au cœur, mais pas la nausée que sous-entendait cette expression : non, il avait vraiment _mal _au cœur. Il lui semblait que des dizaines d'aiguilles transperçaient son organe vital en même temps qu'une main de fer se refermait dessus et serrait, serrait. À deux mètres de lui, Panther Lily, percevant son trouble, stoppa l'attaque qu'il préparait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas, gronda le brun. J'ai mal là, ajouta-t-il en désignant le côté gauche de son torse.

Son ami et entraîneur fronça les sourcils. La grande cicatrice qui barrait l'un d'eux se plissa, avant de se détendre quand l'homme-panthère lança :

\- La dernière fois que tu as eu mal au cœur, c'était quand…

\- Quand mon père a pété les plombs contre Grandine, souffla Gajeel, les yeux écarquillés.

.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, claquant avec force contre les murs et surprenant tout le monde. Furieux, le Kurogane entra dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs, accompagné de son Protecteur. Wendy se leva brusquement, tandis que Grandine tournait légèrement la tête vers son neveu, intriguée.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Gajeel-kun ? demanda la petite fille dans un filet de voix.

\- Grandine !

\- Je suis là, Gajeel.

\- Tu ne sens rien ?

La Dragonne altière se redressa, et huma l'air. Soudain, l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité, pendant que le visage de l'Ange Séraphique s'assombrissait.

\- Il a recommencé…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Erik, assis dans un sofa à côté de Kinana.

\- Metallicana fait une crise, lâcha Grandine en se levant et en fouillant les tiroirs de son secrétaire. Tiens, dit-elle au fils du Sanguinaire. Tu sais comment faire.

Gajeel hocha la tête et lança au sol la perle émeraude que sa tante venait de lui donner. La gemme se brisa en morceaux, répandant une fumée verte autour d'eux. D'un pas décidé, il pénétra à l'intérieur du brouillard.

Un Sphère n'était accessible que par son possesseur, certes. Mais Gajeel était le fils de Metallicana. Dans ses veines courait le même sang, la même folie meurtrière que son paternel schizophrène. Et avec un peu d'entraînement, il avait réussi à se faire passer pour son père afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la Sphère, moyennant les services des perles de transport de sa tante. Les pouvoirs des Dragons, comme l'avait soupçonné Levy, étaient multiples et prenaient tous différentes formes.

La fumée se dissipa et il vit les deux lourds battants gravés de bronze de la porte du bureau de son père. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se rua sur elles, dégainant les deux épées croisées dans son dos. Utiliser la magie dans une Sphère, endroit potentiellement instable, était très fortement déconseillé. Il ouvrit en grand la porte, et s'arrêta net, choqué.

Un chandelier à la main, les yeux fous de douleur, le corps zébré de lacérations suintantes d'un sang noir et épais, sa fiancée se tenait debout, le corps arqué en arrière. En face d'elle, pétrifié dans son fauteuil de soie, son père avait une expression choquée, et apeurée. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir son père effrayé, pourtant c'était le cas.

Il reporta son attention sur la petite crevette qui lui servait de promise et faillit lâcher ses armes de surprise quand il vit les marques qu'elle avait laissé sur le chandelier. Ses doigts y avaient imprimé leur forme, tant elle le serrait fort. Et les bougies brûlaient si ardemment qu'il cru qu'elles allaient tomber sur celle qui les tenaient.

\- FIRE, cria alors Levy.

Une vague de feu déferla sur le Sanguinaire figé, sous le choc.

\- WIND ! poursuivit la bleue, levant un bras en l'air. Aussitôt, un mistral hurlant se leva, attisant les flammes qu'elle avait allumé. Un dragon de feu se cabra alors, vivante incarnation d'un cauchemar depuis longtemps oublié, et ouvrit grand la gueule, se ruant sur Metallicana.

Quand le brasier se fut éteint, après un dernier « Water ! » de la bleue, et que Gajeel eut arrêté de tousser, à moitié étouffé par la chaleur et la fumée, il jeta un coup d'œil à la scène.

Du Sanguinaire, plus rien. Juste un écrou de fer, tout banal, qui roula à bas du fauteuil et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Devant lui, roulée en boule sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons affaissée sur elle-même, la jeune femme sanglotait comme un bébé, le visage dissimulé derrière ses mèches en désordre. Il rangea ses épées dans les pommeaux croisés sur ses omoplates, marcha à grands pas vers elle, la souleva dans ses bras – il fut surpris de constater qu'elle pesait plus lourd que ce que sa carrure fluette ne le laissait supposer – balança la seconde perle par terre et disparut derrière l'écran de fumée.

x x

x x

Elle reprit conscience alors qu'ils venaient juste d'émerger de la brume verte. Il la sentit s'agiter dans ses bras, puis elle le repoussa violemment et les fit tous les deux tomber au sol par la même occasion.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Hé, tenta-t-il. Tout va bien. Je vais pas te faire de mal.

\- Lui aussi a dit ça, cracha la jeune femme, tremblante de colère, les yeux étincelants de rage. Et regardez !

Elle arracha ce qui lui restait de manche : son bras était zébré de profondes coupures noires, laissées par le fouet de l'ombre de Metallicana.

\- Je suis pas comme mon père. Je vais pas te blesser.

\- Ah oui ? Et quelle garantie j'ai ?

\- Aucune.

Il soutint son regard furieux. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas coupable.

\- Tu as juste à me croire. Je sais que c'est presque inconcevable pour toi, mais je sais être sérieux des fois. Je le dois. Ce que t'a fait mon père n'était pas de ma faute, et je te le répète, je ne suis pas comme lui.

\- Peut-être, mais tu lui ressembles.

Ils avaient tous les deux abandonné le vouvoiement que leurs statuts les obligeaient à employer. La discussion était plus fluide, et plus facile pour eux deux. Il se rendit brièvement compte que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils échangeaient plus de cinq mots n'incluant pas des insultes habilement dissimulées.

\- Oui, je lui ressemble. Mon père est affecté d'une maladie mentale appelée schizophrénie. Il a plusieurs personnalités : une, bienveillante et aimable, comme tu as sans doute dû t'en rendre compte au début, et l'autre, mauvaise et sournoise. Je présente les mêmes symptômes que lui lorsque la maladie s'était déclarée. Je ne suis pas à l'abri. Je peux à tout moment basculer, devenir complètement fou et te découper en deux, ici même. Ça m'est déjà arrivé.

Levy frissonna en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Metallicana au sujet des erreurs qu'avait commises Gajeel. Il avait fait des choses terribles et jeté l'opprobre du Roi sur sa lignée, se souvint-elle. La jeune femme comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi on avait affublé le père et le fils de tels surnoms…

\- J'ai dérapé, poursuivit le brun. J'ai tué des gens. Je les ai salement tués, même. (Il grimaça à ce souvenir.) Et puis j'ai récidivé. Mais ça ne m'est arrivé que deux fois. Et au bout de deux fois, j'ai été couvert par la disgrâce du Roi. Alors que mon père, lui, a commis des centaines et des centaines de meurtres sous son masque malade, mais on les a camouflés sous des noms variés : assassinats politiques, actes de légitime défense, duels d'Honneur, et puis… guerre des Failles.

Elle releva les yeux, lentement. Il la fixait, très sérieux. Alors comme ça, la réputation du fils aîné d'Acnologia n'était pas un mythe… mais une réalité, et le fruit d'un déséquilibré mental qui plus est. Combien de secrets la famille des Dragons cachait-elle encore ?

\- Je risque à chaque moment de devenir fou à lier et de buter tout le monde. Mais je vais te dire, crevette, pourquoi je ne suis pas comme mon père. Moi, je me contrôle. J'étouffe ma soif de sang, je l'enfouis tout au fond de moi. Quand j'en peux plus, quand je suis à deux doigts d'exploser, je vais cogner dans un mur pour me défouler. Mais plus jamais je ne cognerais des gens, tu m'entends, crevette ? Plus jamais. Je me le suis juré. Et c'est pour ça que je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Levy prit conscience d'un point : que si lui l'avait cataloguée faible dès le premier abord, elle l'avait jugé encore plus tôt que ça. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu dans le médaillon du livre, elle l'avait rangé dans la catégorie : « brute stupide et barbare ». Et quand elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, elle n'avait pas pensé à réviser son jugement une seule fois. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir su dépasser les apparences, comme elle se targuait de le faire pour chaque personne.

\- Je te crois, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hé, ça ne signifie pas que je t'aime bien pour autant, hein ! Je t'ai sauvée et tout, mais ça s'arrête là. Tu comprends ? C'était une question de bon sens. Ça m'aurait pas été très très bénéfique que tu crèves de la main de mon père.

Non, tout compte fait, c'était bien un salaud fini.

* * *

Voilà !

Quand je vous disais que je commençais à me perdre... vous comprenez pourquoi ?

C'est hyper difficile d'écrire une histoire avec au moins dix points de vue (les sept Fioriens, Acno le mégalo, les fiancés que je compte à moitié parce qu'en général on les voit en même temps que les filles, enfin bref), une intrigue qui s'accélère (d'ailleurs, pour ceux/celles qui ont perdu le compte des jours : 1er jour, arrivée à la citacielle, entrevue avec les fiancés, 3è jour, incident diplomatique Acno/Ayria, 4è jour, départ de Terence avec Luxus, 12è jour, fugue de Lisanna et déclaration de la maladie de Yukino, 15è jour, entrevue Levy et Metallicana, retrouvailles Yuki et Roro, tout le bordel.) Si jamais vous voyez des fautes de cohérence, dites-le moi, parce que j'avoue que mon cerveau est un peu dans le même état que ma chambre x)

Surtout que, connaissant déjà les grandes lignes de l'intrigue, le fil rouge, j'ai pas envie de tout déballer d'un coup, mais du coup il me faut trouver des scènes plausibles à intercaler entre les scènes "choc/révélations/tout le toutim" tout en faisant progresser les personnages. c'est hardcore xD

Mais bref, je me plains pas plus, puisque je suis bourrée d'imagination pour la suite et que vous risquez encore d'avoir une bonne dizaine de chapitres ;p

Je voudrais ajouter que je revendique cette fois-ci clairement mon côté fleur bleue - j'ai essayé de l'étouffer sous un oreiller mais ça n'a pas marché : je suis définitivement nulle pour des scènes d'amour crédibles, et pas trop cucul. (A part peut-être pour le GaVy, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont une relation moins gnangnan que le RoYu). Du coup, chaque moment RoYu dégouline de guimauve et ça me plaît moyen x( m'enfin !

Aussi, je change souvent de PDV dans un même paragraphe : ça peut être de la vision de Rogue et puis d'un coup, hop ! du point de vue de Yukino, enfin bref, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop confus ^^

Voilà ! Encore une fois, j'espère que vous aurez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me dire quelles choses vous aimeriez voir se passer, et n'oubliez pas non plus les fanfics que vous me recommandez (sivouplééééé, je suis en manque :3), et à la prochaine !

_A presto ! _

(oui, je poste plus tôt parce que demain je vais oublier.)


	13. Tous des menteurs

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon Roi. J'ai échoué à dompter cette femelle enragée. Pire, j'ai dû m'enfuir pour échapper à ses sorts. J'accepterai tous les châtiments que vous m'infligerez.

\- Relève-toi, mon fils. Nous l'avions sous-estimée, ainsi que la force du lien qui te lie à ton enfant. Mais il n'a pu la sauver que grâce à l'insoumission de ma nièce… Je lui avais pourtant ordonné de détruire toutes les perles de transport ! Cette mauvaise graine n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il va être temps de s'occuper d'elle, aussi.

\- Mon Roi, puis-je m'exprimer ?

\- Parle, Oracle.

\- Le temps n'est pas encore venu de destituer l'Ange Séraphique de ses pouvoirs. Elle est encore trop puissante : n'oubliez pas que dans ses veines court le sang de la Dragonne du Renouveau, Ananéosi.

Une déflagration déchira l'air, en même temps qu'un éclair terrible. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre.

\- Que crois-tu m'apprendre, femme ! Je sais quelle puissance possède Grandine ! Je sais qui l'a lui a donnée ! Tu t'es crue plus intelligente que ton Roi, à lui faire la leçon de cette offensante manière ?

\- Je vous demande de m'excuser ! Ce n'était qu'un simple rappel ! gémit la femme dans la nuit.

\- Souviens-toi de ta place, gronda le Roi.

\- Sire mon père, puis-je parler ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Si jamais l'Ange et sa fille venaient à vous tenir tête à nouveau, comme ma mauvaise engeance de fils, il serait peut-être bon _de hâter les choses…_ le transfert doit être fait au plus vite.

\- Il n'a pas tort, souffla l'Oracle, apparemment de nouveau sur pied.

\- Hum…

Le Roi considéra l'option un moment. Assis sur son trône aux visages hurlants, il contempla la salle plongée dans le noir. La lueur fantomatique de la lune baignait les parois vertigineusement hautes d'une clarté livide. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait trop de lumière. Pourquoi avait-on retiré le dais ?

\- Majesté ?

Revenant à la réalité, il observa ses subordonnés. Son fils aîné, Metallicana, à l'intérieur duquel il avait distillé l'insidieux poison de la folie, dès le berceau, et puis année après année. Sa Grande Prêtresse, l'Oracle de la ville de Temple, Minerva Orlando. Les deux se tenaient dans une déférente position de soumission, l'un agenouillé, l'autre debout, les mains croisées sur sa jupe et le regard humble.

Comme il aimait les voir s'aplatir devant lui ! Lui, le Roi Dragon, pouvait réduire à néant la fierté d'un héros de la Guerre des Failles et d'une prêtresse aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Juste par son charisme. Il sourit, un sourire carnassier qui fit luire ses canines acérées.

\- Oui… attendez l'offense. Si ma nièce montre un quelconque signe de rébellion, nous devrons nous en charger. Puis, quoi qu'il se passe, nous effectuerons le transfert.

x x

x x

Terence se sentait seul, et il s'ennuyait. Le voyage en compagnie de lord Dreyar durait déjà depuis plus de deux semaines, et ils n'avaient pas même fait le tour du Satellite Byron. Il se languissait de Fiore, d'Alexandrie, de la magnifique bibliothèque du Palais des Sciences, lieu de pouvoir et de savoir… ici, dans cette terre barbare et hostile, il n'était pas question de parchemins finement enluminés et reliés de vélin. Bien que lord Luxus lui ait paru très érudit, ce dernier n'avait pas daigné lui décrocher un seul mot en dehors des phrases qu'il débitait à toute allure pour lui présenter telle ou telle chose. Et Terence, prince habitué à la Cour fiorienne où c'était la course à celui qui en savait le plus, s'ennuyait à mourir avec ces soldats épais du cervelet.

Ils voyageaient sous la forme d'un convoi. Petit, le convoi. Il ne s'agissait pas d'attirer l'attention. Trois chariots – des chariots ! Par Mavis, que cet endroit était rustre – dix soldats à cheval, cinq fantassins uniquement et deux archers. Et ces dix-sept hommes, malgré leur effectif réduit, semblaient prêts à donner leur vie pour protéger Terence, et surtout lord Dreyar, pour qui ils avaient une admiration sans bornes. À lui, lord Vermillion, ça ne lui paraissait pas forcément une très bonne chose que la seule option envisagée par les soldats fusse le sacrifice. Il n'en aurait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait préféré que personne ne meure et qu'on retourne au palais fissa. Il détestait voyager.

Ce tour du territoire Polaire avait été son idée, en plus. Il l'avait lancée à table lors du premier repas, quand il essayait encore de faire bonne figure et de passer pour l'hôte le plus distingué possible. Simplement, il avait oublié qu'il n'y aurait plus son cousin Rhys à qui déléguer l'honorable tâche d'accompagner lord Dreyar. Aussi l'honneur en question lui était revenu.

Aujourd'hui, ils visitaient la ville de Temple, d'où était originaire miss Orlando qui les avait accueillis le premier jour au pied du trône d'Acnologia. Ils avaient visité brièvement l'immense terrain qui abritait le lieu de culte des prêtresses, nommé _salanca_, puis la Prêtresse Supérieure les avait conduits jusqu'au jardin avec ordre de ne pas en dépasser les limites, pour ne pas tomber sur les jeunes religieuses. Et depuis tout à l'heure, Terence flânait dans cet endroit d'un ennui à mourir, allait de banc en banc, espérant échapper au soleil écrasant.

Il faisait étrangement chaud, ici. La Supérieure lui avait expliqué que la _salanca _était comme une immense serre. Elle était sous l'influence d'un sort pour échapper aux conditions climatiques plutôt rudes de l'extérieur et favoriser les cultures des prêtresses qui vivaient en autarcie.

Terence avait compris que l'ordre religieux des prêtresses était équivalent à celui des vestales de Fiore. Elles vénéraient toutes deux les anciens dieux et n'avaient aucun contact avec les hommes : sauf exception extraordinaire, comme un dignitaire étranger venu faire le tour du propriétaire. Cela simplifiait les choses. Car lui, en tant que frère d'une jeune femme souhaitant prendre la voile, connaissait finalement pas mal de choses sur les codes religieux.

Il s'échoua sur un banc en pierre, à l'ombre d'un taillis, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. L'endroit était enchanteur, mais il faisait décidément trop chaud. Il se redressa et décida de retrouver le chemin du bâtiment principal : il avait perdu de vue lord Dreyar et était persuadé qu'il était retourné au convoi où les attendaient les soldats. Il hâta le pas, plus vite, plus vite, il faisait si chaud, et…

Et l'eau d'une amphore entière se déversa sur lui, le trempant de la tête au pied, exauçant son vœu de fraîcheur.

\- Oh non ! Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi !

Des mains graciles tentèrent de rattraper le désastre – sa belle tenue d'étranger absolument pas adaptée aux conditions de voyage était tellement imbibée d'eau qu'il avait la sensation de porter un âne mort. Elles essayèrent d'essuyer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à essuyer, puis s'immobilisèrent, tremblantes.

Le regard de Terence remonta alors le long de ces mains blanches, de ces avant-bras finement sculptés, de ces épaules rondes, de ce cou gracieux, et s'arrêta sur deux yeux verts encadrés par une cascade de boucles roses. Bouche bée, il dévisagea la jeune beauté qui était plantée devant lui, et qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, l'air catastrophé.

\- Je vous supplie de me pardonner, monsieur l'étranger ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! J'allais trop vite ! Tout est de ma faute !

\- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie.

En disant cela, il avait attrapé ses poignets. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à sonder l'afflux de souvenirs, mais… rien. Il ne voyait rien !

L'héritier de la maison Vermillion avait un don étrange : il pouvait retracer tout le passé d'une personne à travers ses souvenirs rien qu'avec un contact. La transmission se faisait le plus aisément lorsqu'il saisissait les poignets de la personne en question, comme maintenant, car c'était là que battait le pouls vital.

À bord du zeppelin, quand il avait demandé à miss Aguria dans la salle à manger de se confier à lui, il l'avait touchée de la même manière. Et ce faisant, il avait pu la soulager de son fardeau, absorbant les mauvaises émotions contenues dans sa mémoire. Oh, il avait souffert, bien sûr, parce qu'absorber le malheur de toute une vie, aussi jeune soit-elle, n'était pas sans conséquences, mais il l'avait fait avec bonheur car il avait pu soulager la peine de sa petite bleutée. Il faisait souvent la même chose, avec chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, et son don lui était très utile de deux façons différentes : il apprenait énormément de choses sur la personne, tout en lui retirant une bonne partie des sentiments négatifs liés à ses réminiscences, octroyant aux gens sur qui son don agissait une inconsciente bonne image de lui.

Sauf que là, quand il touchait cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses, rien ne venait submerger son esprit.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle rougissait de plus en plus, et la lâcha précipitamment. Bien sûr. Les prêtresses n'étaient censées avoir de contact humain avec personne, et encore moins un homme.

\- Hum… ce coup-ci, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

\- Ça… ça ne fait rien.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je croyais que nous n'étions pas censés croiser qui que ce soit.

\- Oh, euh… (La jeune fille piqua un fard à nouveau.) Je crois que c'est vous qui vous êtes perdu, messire. Vous êtes dans la partie de la _salanca _réservée aux jeunes prêtresses novices comme moi.

\- Vraiment ? Toutes mes excuses ! Je m'en vais tout de suite. (Cependant, il ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite, et lui jeta un coup d'œil.) Vous êtes une novice ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous avez l'air si jeune.

Visiblement vexée, l'inconnue reprit brusquement son amphore et la cala contre sa hanche.

\- Eh bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je m'en vais.

\- Attendez ! Non, pardon, je me suis montré grossier. Pas que je vous trouve trop jeune, simplement, chez nous, il n'existe point de vestales de votre âge… on ne peut prendre le voile qu'à partir de seize ans.

\- Mais _j'ai _seize ans ! s'indigna la novice, et Terence se dit qu'il devrait se taire avant de s'enfoncer encore plus.

La prêtresse commençait à s'en aller, quand le blond la rattrapa par le poignet. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de la délicatesse de ce toucher, alors que ses sens n'étaient pas envahis par des souvenirs, juste la sensation de la peau lisse contre la sienne. Ce constat le laissa sans voix, et il ne réagit que quand il entendit les intonations un peu paniquées de la jeune fille :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? Lâchez-moi, je vous en prie !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La Supérieure venait d'arriver au détour du chemin. Elle s'avança vers eux à grands pas, sourcils froncés.

\- Dites-moi votre nom, vite ! réagit finalement Terence.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit ! chuchota furieusement la novice. Je ne suis même pas censée pouvoir vous regarder !

\- Je vous en prie, quémanda lord Vermillion, de sa voix caressante qu'il savait si suave, si douce, si persuasive.

La Prêtresse Supérieure n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux, et lui ordonnait sèchement de la lâcher. Se mordillant à nouveau la lèvre, dans ce tic qu'il trouvait plus qu'adorable, l'inconnue finit par lâcher, la voix indécise :

\- Meldy. Je m'appelle Meldy. Maintenant lâchez-moi !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta juste avant que la Supérieure ne fonde sur eux tel un rapace, et vit du coin de l'œil Meldy s'éclipser, tandis que la responsable de la _salanca _ le tançait vertement pour avoir été en contact avec une prêtresse – une novice qui plus est. Il s'excusa maintes et maintes fois, et l'affaire fut oubliée.

Lui, il ne put pas l'oublier.

x x

x x

La quiétude du parc était uniquement troublée par la brise légère, qui soulevait les feuilles des arbres et les jupes des deux femmes dans un bruissement. La fille de l'Ange Séraphique, l'adorable Wendy, était passé voir Yukino un peu plus tôt pour s'enquérir de son état. Après l'avoir chaudement remerciée, la bleutée lui avait proposé un tour dans le parc, elle qui mourait d'envie de marcher à nouveau. Lord Cheney avait dû décliner l'invitation à se joindre à elles : le Roi le demandait. La Fiorienne avait ainsi appris que le cousin de son fiancé était le conseiller d'Acnologia : un poste prestigieux, qu'il avait pris à la suite de son père, mais qui avait beaucoup de contraintes.

Les deux jeunes filles flânaient paisiblement, en silence. Au détour d'un chemin, un banc de pierre face à une jolie fontaine représentant une muse versant de l'eau de la vasque penchée sur son épaule sembla les attirer, et elles s'y assirent.

La fillette se tourna vers son aînée, l'air soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Connais-tu les légendes de notre peuple ? Ma mère t'en a-t-elle parlé ? demanda Wendy avec la douceur propre aux enfants de son âge.  
\- Pas encore, répondit Yukino dans un murmure.  
Elle aimait beaucoup Grandine et sa fille. La Dragonne était droite et fière, et possédait un sens aigu de la justice. Sa descendance avait hérité de ce noble caractère. Et toutes les deux aimaient la jeune femme sans la juger chose qu'elle avait apprécié à sa juste valeur.  
\- Alors permets-moi de te raconter les origines du clan.  
« Beaucoup des vôtres, et biens des nôtres également, pensent que notre esprit de famille est notre Roi. Mais c'est faux.  
Acnologia est en réalité le fils du messie qui nous a amené jusqu'à notre terre d'asile lors du Grand Chaos. Son géniteur est celui qui a sauvé votre Esprit de la mort, la rendant redevable envers lui. Cet épisode a conduit à la dette et au Choix tel que vous le connaissez.  
Cet homme... car il était homme, et non pas Dragon, possédait un Talent rare et dangereux. Il était maudit.  
Cette malédiction le frappa indirectement. Notre Esprit avait dans ses veines du sang de dragon, de par ses lointains ancêtres. Or, sa compagne, elle, avait du sang de dieu.  
Tu connais sûrement cette légende. Celle du dieu Palaos descendu sur Terre et ayant fait un enfant à une femme de l'Est. Ce fils eut des fils à son tour, et des filles, qui engendrèrent d'autres enfants, et ainsi se poursuivit le cycle de la vie. Quand le Grand Chaos surgit et que l'Ancien Monde se disloqua, la descendante du dieu était la compagne de notre Esprit.  
Mais la fusion de ces deux sangs puissants, alliée à la malédiction de notre géniteur, donna naissance à une abomination. Un monstre, une horreur pire que toutes les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser.  
Des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille, aussi brun qu'elle était blonde, aussi sombre qu'elle était radieuse. Les parfaits opposés, le yin et le yang, incarnation de l'équilibre de la vie.  
Mais là n'était pas le problème. Car ils ne naquirent pas sous une forme humaine, mais draconienne.  
Ils vinrent au monde couverts d'écailles et de griffes, et déchirèrent leur mère de l'intérieur pour naître. Sous les yeux horrifiés de leur géniteur, le sang du dieu avait réveillé le sang du dragon qui sommeillait au plus profond de ses cellules, et de vrais dragons étaient nés.  
Acnologia et Ananéosi. La Mort et le renouveau. L'apocalypse et la renaissance. Les jumeaux étaient aussi fusionnels qu'opposés, tandis que leur père ne supportait pas même de les voir, tant ils lui faisaient horreur.  
Connais-tu cette coutume étrange, qui avait lieu chez les dieux, et qui porte le nom d'imprégnation ? Il s'agit de l'attachement absolu, corps et âme, à une personne. On l'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que soi-même. Et on est capable de tout donner pour elle : son bonheur, sa fortune, sa vie.  
Acnologia et Ananéosi, dont la propre existence était un crime aux yeux de leur père, en commirent un autre. Ils s'imprégnèrent l'un de l'autre.  
Comme la société interdisait tout rapprochement physique entre deux personnes du même sang, ils prirent d'autres époux. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'aimèrent leurs conjoints comme ils s'aimaient eux.

Et on dit ainsi que la malédiction de l'Esprit s'est perpétrée de génération en génération. »

\- Qui est donc cet Esprit ?

\- Nul ne le sait, répondit mélancoliquement Wendy. Seul mon grand-oncle connaît son identité, et il refuse d'en parler. Notre Esprit de famille a disparu il y a bien longtemps, le jour où ma mère est née, et celui où ma grand-mère est morte. On dit qu'Acnologia, fou de douleur, a longtemps blâmé Oka-san pour la mort de sa sœur et amante.

Après un long silence, la bleutée souffla :

\- Tu as dit que c'était votre Esprit qui avait sauvé lady Mavis, laquelle a contracté la dette qui a ensuite mené au Choix. Pourrais-tu repréciser ?

\- Lors du Grand Chaos, notre Esprit a trouvé le vôtre, accompagné de ses cinq sœurs, et il les a conduits à l'abri sur l'Arche qui allait devenir Fiore. Il a laissé soin à lady Vermillion de bâtir son propre monde, sans qu'elle n'oublie jamais qu'elle lui était redevable. Et pour perpétrer le lien entre nos deux territoires, il a instauré le Choix, ordonnant à votre Esprit de livrer, tous les sept ans, cinq jeunes femmes en âge de se marier, issues des meilleures lignées fioriennes, pour épouser les membres du clan des Dragons. C'est ce que j'ai entendu, et ce qu'on m'a raconté.

\- Oh… murmura Yukino. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela.

\- Je pensais qu'il était de notre devoir, à moi et à ma mère, en tant qu'ultimes Héritières femelles des Dragons, de partager ce que nous savons avec vous. Notre monde est cruel, miss Aguria et j'ai beau être encore jeune, je m'en rends très bien compte. Autant vous préparer aux coups qu'il ne manquera pas de vous porter…

La jeune femme se rappela soudain que Wendy était l'Héritière suprême, celle à qui le trône revenait de droit. Dès qu'elle aurait atteint l'âge adulte, elle remplacerait Acnologia à la tête du Pôle, en tant que représentante de la société matriarcale des Dragons. Sa mère ayant renoncé au règne, ce serait à elle d'endosser les responsabilités d'une souveraine. Yukino observa le visage grave mais décidé de la fillette, et sourit. Elle ferait une très bonne reine, de cela elle en était sûre.

Mais le visage buriné d'Acnologia et son sourire carnassier lui revinrent en mémoire. Le problème, c'est que le Roi Dragon ne lui paraissait pas homme à se laisser déposséder…

x x

x x

Luxus soupira. Il soupirait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Cela était sans nul doute relié à la présence de l'Héritier fiorien à ses côtés.

Le prince Dragon détestait la compagnie, et plus encore celle des étrangers. Depuis le temps, ses soldats avaient appris à ne jamais le déranger, mais ce Terence ne semblait pas retenir la leçon, malgré toutes les fois où il l'avait brutalement repoussé avant de s'enfermer dans son mutisme habituel. De toute évidence, le blond clair s'ennuyait, et Luxus ne pouvait lui donner tort, mais contrairement à lui lord Vermillion n'avait visiblement jamais appris à refréner ses pulsions. On aurait dit un gamin capricieux.

Allongé sur son lit de camp, dans la tente qu'il avait monté seul sans l'aide de ses soldats, car il détestait qu'on fasse les choses dont il était responsable à sa place, il regarda le plafond de toile sans bouger. Son père était censé l'appeler ce soir, pour lui transmettre la situation au palais.

Lord Dreyar aimait son père. Weisslogia était cultivé, drôle, aimable, et avant la mort de sa seconde femme Luccia, il ne passait pas encore toutes ses journées dans son Observatoire à contempler le ciel. Luxus aimait Luccia, aussi. Sa propre mère était morte en couches, il ne l'avait donc jamais connu, et Luccia avait rempli le rôle de la figure maternelle qui manquait à sa vie. Elle lui avait même donné un petit frère.

Quel dommage que ce petit frère le haïsse.

Il avait appris que le décès prématuré de sa mère biologique, Sareel, avait ôté au Lys Lumineux l'exubérance joyeuse qu'il possédait avant. C'était Igneel qui le lui avait dit, un soir où tous les deux étaient restés longtemps dans le grand salon rouge, fixant les flammes que le Flamboyant avait allumées. Et le père de Natsu et d'Erik avait ajouté : « Mais il t'a toujours aimé, sans jamais te tenir responsable de la mort de sa femme ».

Luxus se rappela qu'à cet instant, il avait cru entendre « meurtre » au lieu du mot mort. Un simple lapsus, s'était-il dit, puis il avait oublié. Pourquoi ce souvenir remontait-il à la surface maintenant ?

Il ferma brièvement les paupières et se plongea dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

« Luxus-kun ! Luxus-kun !

Le jeune Dreyar se retourna et sourit au gamin aux cheveux en bataille qui courait dans sa direction, un sourire énorme collé sur la figure. Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le fit voler, en tournant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le gosse riait aux éclats, puis, quand l'aîné s'arrêta, il demanda :

\- Dis, onii-chan, tu sais quand Otou-san va rentrer ?

Luxus soupira et reposa son demi-frère au sol.

\- Non, Sting-kun, je ne sais pas.

\- J'ai demandé à Okaa-san, à tout le monde, et même à Metallicana même s'il m'a fait très peur, mais personne ne sait. Pourquoi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'oncle Skiadrum et Otou-san ne sont pas rentrés. J'ai même compté : ça fait trois mois, douze jours et dix-huit heures.

\- Ne répète pas ça en face de Luccia, d'accord ? le gronda le grand.

\- Oui, je sais, marmonna l'autre en baissant la tête. Ça va la rendre triste. Comme la dernière fois, quand j'ai demandé à grand-père où Otou-san était au repas et que Okaa-san est partie en courant. Après ça, grand-père m'a giflé et m'a consigné dans ma chambre. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire pleurer Okaa-san, mais j'en ai marre des mystères ! On vit tout le temps dans les mystères ! Y'en a marre, à la fin !

\- Sting, tais-toi.

Le garçon avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair jeta un regard à droite et à gauche, puis souffla. Son petit frère ferait mieux de se taire, et de cesser de dire ce genre de choses à voix haute, au beau milieu d'un couloir, là où tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Le gamin regarda son aîné, découragé.

\- Tu vois ? Chuchota-t-il. On ne peut même pas dire ce qu'on pense.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Sting, ordonna Luxus. Non, on ne peut pas dire ce qu'on pense ici, pas si tu ne penses pas comme grand-père.

\- C'est nul alors ! Protesta le petit garçon. Juste parce que papy est le roi ? C'est pas juste !

\- Non en effet, ce n'est pas juste. Mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, Sting, on va aller voir Luccia tous les deux et on va attendre papa ensemble. D'accord ? Je te laisserai même manger les pastilles de chocolat qu'oncle Igneel garde dans l'armoire.

\- D'accord, bougonna l'enfant Sting. Onii-chan, je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi tu appelles toujours maman Luccia ?

Luxus s'immobilisa. Puis il frotta gentiment la tête de son demi-petit frère, et sourit doucement.

\- Allez Sting-kun, on y va.

.

Luxus regardait sa mère et son frère dormir. La joue posée sur son poing, il sourit en voyant la chemise de Sting glisser lentement, dévoilant son ventre d'enfant. Le petit blond dormait toujours le ventre à l'air. Ça faisait rire dans la famille.

La question du garçon revint à l'esprit de l'aîné. Il était vrai qu'il appelait toujours Luccia par son prénom, même s'il la considérait comme sa mère de cœur. Un vieux réflexe, sans doute. Il avait rencontré Luccia à l'âge de sept ans, date à laquelle il avait déjà acquis une mentalité d'adulte. Luxus avait été élevé comme l'unique – ou en tout cas l'aîné – fils du Lys Lumineux, et le premier Héritier de la troisième génération. En raison des charges et des responsabilités qui pèseraient à l'avenir sur ses épaules et de celles qui y pesaient déjà, il avait grandi vite. L'adolescent ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été vraiment un enfant. Du moins, pas comme il voyait Sting l'être, et puis ses autres cousins, Rogue, Erik, et le bébé Natsu qui horripilait déjà tout le monde. Seul Gajeel, dans la brochette, lui ressemblait un tant soit peu. Mais tandis que Luxus était calme et posé, Gajeel était rebelle et indiscipliné.

À présent, il avait seize ans, Sting six et demi. Le cadet de la lignée du Lys avait été conçu deux ans après l'arrivée de Luccia au palais. Deux ans pendant lesquels Luxus avait vu Weisslogia rire à nouveau, et s'épanouir comme un jeune marié. Le blond à la cicatrice avait chassé la vague de jalousie qui l'envahissait, à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait pu redonner le sourire à son père, et avait aimé Luccia comme si c'était elle qui lui avait donné le sein, et pas une nourrice anonyme du palais qui changeait tous les jours.

Il caressa pensivement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui traversait son œil droit. C'était une marque obtenue de naissance : Weisslogia lui avait confié que sa mère avait la même sur le bord du côté gauche du visage. « Tu es un Dreyar », lui avait-il dit d'un ton plein de fierté. « Cette marque en est la preuve. Porte-la avec honneur. »

L'adolescent avait appris que sa mère biologique appartenait à une famille de très noble lignée dont il était désormais l'unique descendant. Son grand-père, Makarov Dreyar, avait notamment accompli des hauts faits militaires durant la guerre d'Insoumission. À l'opposé, Luccia était une jeune fille d'origine modeste, pour ne pas dire franchement pauvre. Toute la Cour jasait à son sujet, la traitant méchamment d'ensorceleuse, de sorcière, car personne ne comprenait comment avait-elle pu séduire le grand, le beau, le fort, l'inatteignable Lys Lumineux. Luxus, lui, derrière ses airs de dur et sa cicatrice effrayante, croyait dur comme fer à l'amour dès le premier regard. À l'amour pur, impérieux, absolu. Chez les dieux, on appelait cet amour l'imprégnation. Dans le clan des Dragons, il portait le même nom mais il n'avait pas les mêmes contraintes.

Séparer deux personnes s'étant imprégnées l'une de l'autre était passible de mort. Même le régent ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Soudain, le coude de Luxus glissa et sa joue fit brusquement connaissance avec l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était installé. Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, et rejoignit sa mère et son petit frère roulés en position fœtale sur le tapis. Il se glissa à leurs côtés sous la montagne de couvertures que Luccia avait balancé sur Sting avant de l'enrouler dedans, une heure auparavant, et s'endormit rapidement, pelotonné contre le dos de sa mère adoptive.

.

Luxus se réveilla à cause des cris. Même dans cinquante ans, il se rappellerait toujours de ces cris.

Lancinants. Variés. Forts.

Il ouvrit les paupières, bâilla, s'étira largement, puis s'assit. Il regarda à côté de lui : Luccia n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus que Sting, qui s'agitait frénétiquement, de la manière caractéristique de quand il faisait un cauchemar. Le grand frère s'apprêtait à le réveiller, quand les cris retentirent à nouveau. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se rua dans le couloir.

La fenêtre d'en face était grande ouverte. C'était de là que venaient les bruits.

Sans réfléchir, Luxus se jeta par l'ouverture, et atterrit sans mal dans la cour, cinquante mètres au-dessous. Les capacités physiques surnaturelles des Dragons étaient parfois très pratiques…

La scène qui se déroulait en face de lui recouvrit ses yeux du voile rouge de la colère.

Luccia était maintenue en l'air, à trois mètres du sol, par un Acnologia fou furieux. Le Roi Dragon s'était à moitié métamorphosé : il avait une étrange apparence semi-humaine semi-draconienne. Sa transformation n'était pas encore complète, heureusement, car sinon il aurait brisé la nuque de la jeune femme, qu'il enserrait entre ses doigts droits.

\- Grand-père ! cria Luxus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang ?!

\- LUXUS, NE T'APPROCHE PAS !

Le hurlement de son père le figea net. Il considéra lentement Weisslogia, à genoux à deux pas du drame. Il avait le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux fous de douleur et de chagrin. Sa gorge était marquée par des traces rouges, comme s'il se trouvait dans la même position que Luccia.

\- Sale traîtresse, vociférait Acnologia, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le fils aîné du Lys. Tu pensais nous duper encore longtemps, hein ? Tu as de la chance que ton imprégnation avec mon neveu t'ait protégée tout ce temps. Ça aussi, c'était un mensonge ? Ou tu as vraiment sacrifié ta jeunesse pour un Dragon vieux de quelques centaines d'années ?

\- LÂCHE-LA !

Le cri de Sting ne parvint qu'aux oreilles de Luxus. Le grand blond se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, et vit son petit frère dans la même position que lui quelques minutes auparavant, au bord de la fenêtre. Comme lui, Sting s'élança et atterrit sur les dalles de la cour. Il s'apprêtait à courir vers sa mère, quand le bras ferme de son aîné lui barra la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luxus-kun ! protesta le gamin. Maman va… maman va mourir !

Luxus pivota et enveloppa son demi-frère de ses bras. Il chuchota, le regard rivé au sol :

\- Sting, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? On n'a pas le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec grand-père. Maman a fait cette erreur. Elle s'est opposée à grand-père. Elle doit en payer les conséquences.

\- NON ! hurla le petit garçon. NOOOOOOON !

Pour toute réponse, Luxus le serra plus fort.

Derrière lui, il entendit un horrible craquement. Puis le son mou de la chute du corps au sol. Et enfin, le vagissement d'agonie que poussa Weisslogia, l'âme et le cœur déchirés.

Tout contre lui, Sting ne bougeait plus. Les yeux écarquillés, le petit blond fixait le corps sans vie de sa mère, tremblant, sous le choc. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son frère.

\- Sale menteur, murmura-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu m'avais juré que tu me protégerais, moi et maman ! TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR !

\- Calme-toi, Sting, je t'en supplie.

\- JE TE HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! vociférait le aurais pu faire quelque chose ! Mais tu n'as rien fait ! SALE MENTEUR !

Les accusations de l'enfant, d'autant plus blessantes qu'elles étaient fondées, perforaient le cœur de Luxus comme des traits d'arbalète.

\- Tu l'as appelée maman, chuchota l'enfant. Tu l'as appelée maman, répéta-t-il, le regard vide.

Et il se détourna de son frère et son père, de son grand-père fou à lier et de sa famille qui n'avait pas même bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider.

\- Tous des menteurs, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du château.

x x

x x

La vérité avait fini par éclater au grand jour. Luccia était une espionne. Une infiltrée.

Durant la guerre d'Insoumission, la région sud de l'Arche s'était rebellée contre l'autorité des Dragons. Ils étaient menés par la famille Rivera, dont Luccia était la fille cadette. On l'avait envoyée à la Citacielle pour qu'elle séduise un Dragon, qu'importe lequel, et qu'elle parvienne à recueillir des informations sur le clan si secret.

Malheureusement pour elle, Luccia s'était imprégnée de Weisslogia. Ses sentiments l'avaient poussée à commettre des erreurs. Elle n'avait pas effacée ses traces aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait dû.

Et Acnologia, qui soupçonnait depuis longtemps la présence d'un espion dans leurs rangs, avait chargé Weisslogia et Skiadrum de se rendre dans le Sud, de traquer chaque membre de la famille Rivera et de leur faire cracher le morceau. Quand le Lys avait appris la vérité au sujet de son épouse, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de serrer les poings et de faire volte-face.

Mais quand on avait confié au Roi l'identité de l'infiltré, le régent avait perdu les pédales. Il avait fait confiance à cette bouseuse, l'avait laissée épouser son neveu, et tout ça pour que leur empire soit fragilisé à cause d'une vulgaire femelle ! Il l'avait tuée sans remords.

Le Lys, enchaîné par le serment de loyauté à son Roi, comme chacun des membres du clan Dragon, n'avait pas bougé. Même si tout en lui lui hurlait de le faire, sa tête, son corps et son cœur, il était resté immobile.

De son côté, Luxus avait compris qu'il ne fallait jamais s'opposer à Acnologia. Il était trop, beaucoup trop puissant. Aussi, même si ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang sous l'effet de la colère, il s'était maîtrisé. Il avait empêché Sting de se faire tuer à son tour – car nul doute que, dans l'état où se trouvait le Roi, et compte tenu de la filiation de Sting, le régent l'aurait assassiné sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il avait fait confiance à son père qui lui avait interdit de s'approcher. Il avait laissé sa mère de cœur mourir.

Plus tard, il s'était longtemps reproché de ne pas avoir agi. La haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son demi-frère avait accentué ses regrets. Puis il s'était dit qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Et désormais, il était contraint de voir son père s'enfermer dans son Observatoire et son frère le haïr de tout son être, le rejeter de toutes les forces qu'il possédait.

Luxus soupira. Il se passa la main sur le visage, revenant à la réalité.

Ses souvenirs étaient durs à affronter. Mais il fallait le faire. Le blond se replongeait régulièrement dans sa mémoire, car malgré la souffrance, il ne voulait pas oublier. Jamais. L'oubli et le déni étaient bien pires que le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son petit frère ce jour-là.

La lacryma de communication se mit à bourdonner. Il se redressa, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, se frotta les yeux et il lança la transmission.

\- Bonsoir, papa.


	14. Le poids des mots

_Ave populi !_

(Bon, du haut de mes trois ans d'une maigre formation en latin, je ne suis toujours pas sûre que cette phrase est correcte… honte à moi :p)

Je reviens après cette absence de plus d'un mois pour vous donner des nouvelles : d'abord sur l'avancement de la fiction, et puis aussi les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai manqué à l'appel.

Commençons par ce sujet : je n'ai rien posté d'abord parce que mon avance en matière de chapitres (relativement maigre, au demeurant) a été littéralement bouffée par le syndrome de la page blanche, qui m'a affectée de manière plutôt drastique pendant deux semaines. Suite à ça, les rituels, successifs, et divers spectacles de fin d'année (théâtre, danse, collège, bla, bla, bla.) et les épreuves de brevet ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

(D'ailleurs je suis dégoûtée d'avoir révisé autant de temps pour quelque chose d'aussi facile :c)

Autre raison de mon absence, plus importante selon moi : le manque de plus en plus fréquent de reviews sous mes derniers chapitres.

Je ne veux pas donner l'impression de réclamer, surtout pas. Simplement, d'une moyenne de 7 reviews, on est passés à 3-4. Avouez que c'est quand même moyennement encourageant.

Vos manifestations comme quoi vous avez bien lu le chapitre, c'est à peu de choses près la seule récompense qu'on a de nos efforts en matière d'écriture, et donc, la principale motivation que j'ai pour me pousser à écrire. (Je crois que vous connaissez assez bien le virus de la flemme qui semble s'être installé de manière permanente chez moi, et honnêtement, quand je me rends compte que vous vous manifestez de moins en moins, ça ne me pousse pas vraiment à poursuivre cette fic).

Alors essayez de vous manifester un peu plus souvent, d'accord ? S'il-vous-plaît ? Je ne vous force à rien, mais ça me ferait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _plaisir. Ça m'encouragerait à continuer, et je pourrais savoir ce que vous penser de l'avancée d'ECET.

Vos avis sont réellement très importants pour moi. Comme dirait – je crois – Baella, les reviews, c'est le seul « salaire » de l'auteur, en tout cas le seul de réellement concret, qui établit un vrai lien entre l'auteur et les lecteurs.

Enfin bref. I am baaaaaack :3

Maintenant concernant l'avancée de la fic, plus intéressant je pense pour vous et moi : j'ai beau ne pas avoir écrit, je n'ai pas chômé non plus, et les grandes lignes d'_Entre ciel et terre _sont désormais tracées de bout en bout et la fin décidée. Les chapitres à venir sont planifiés, même si je ne prévois pas exactement combien il y en aura au total (je rappelle ici qu'on est rendus au _treizième _chapitre ^^). Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire !

J'ai aussi l'impression de m'être un peu éloignée de l'aspect « RoYu » de la fiction (à vous de me dire votre impression) mais avec 5 ou 6 pairings en même temps, c'est un peu compliqué à tenir, surtout que le RoYu, bien que j'adore en lire, n'est pas mon couple préféré à l'écriture, je crois que vous vous en êtes rendus compte ^^'

Autre nouvelle, qui n'a pas vraiment de sens ici mais j'avais envie de le mentionner : la traduction sur le site allemand avance bien : on est rendus à onze chapitres et 21 favoris ! Ouiii ! Un gros GROS merci à Vilandel en « live » pour son boulot de ouf * o *

Pour le bonus sur Erza, que ma visiteuse m'a rappelée de faire (gomen gomen ! :)), il prendra la forme d'un chapitre hors-série, sans doute après celui-ci mais j'en suis pas sûre. (Y'aura une indication dans ce chapitre ;p)

Voilà, c'est « tout » ! Réponse aux RA à la fin et bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Yukino ignorait si elle devait parler aux autres des révélations de Wendy.

Dans le doute, elle se tut.

Mais elle détestait mentir, et devoir afficher un sourire de façade à sa cousine et ses amies quand elle commençait à comprendre les terribles machinations qu'il y avait en dessous de leur venue ici lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

La bleutée fit rapidement le point sur leur situation. Cela faisait à présent trois semaines qu'elles étaient arrivées au Pôle. Terence était parti douze jours auparavant, et était censé revenir le lendemain, en compagnie du fiancé de Lucy.

La blonde était revenue à elle-même. Sa période d'hystérie due au mal du pays et à l'ennui était derrière elle à présent. La jeune femme s'occupait désormais comme elle le pouvait, en lisant ou en discutant avec Ayria.

Levy, elle, passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle avait trouvé son bonheur parmi les livres reliés de cuir et de vélin et les vieux parchemins, aux couleurs vives malgré le temps et aux sublimes enluminures. Sa passion amenait régulièrement le Kurogane à se moquer d'elle et de son obsession qu'il trouvait « ridiculement inutile ». Et les deux s'échangeaient d'inlassables piques qui finissaient forcément par ou un livre jeté à la tête du brun ou une porte claquée, ou les deux.

Kinana était partie avec Erik. Les deux fiancés allaient rejoindre Igneel sur l'Arche du Paradis pour des discussions diplomatiques avec le clan Scarlett. En effet, des pirates des airs portant leurs couleurs bleu et or et leur blason avaient récemment attaqué les zeppelins marchands qui transportaient les marchandises destinées au Pôle. À cause de cela, les villes de la région de l'Ouest avaient souffert d'une famine terrible. Le Flamboyant et son fils avaient été envoyés sur place pour régler le problème et s'assurer que ces pirates n'étaient pas des corsaires à la solde du clan mené par la terrifiante Reine Rouge. Erik avait intercédé auprès d'Acnologia en la faveur de Kinana, et le Roi Dragon avait donné l'autorisation à la jeune Fiorienne d'accompagner son fiancé.

Quant à Lisa… Yukino n'avait guère plus vu sa cousine depuis quelques jours. Ses cauchemars au sujet du chevalier Bixrow semblaient avoir cessé : en tout cas, elle disparaissait toute la journée pour ne resurgir qu'au soir, passant en un éclair au souper et s'en allant tout aussi vite. La bleutée aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui accaparait sa cousine ainsi. Mais elle la voyait tellement peu désormais qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu lui poser la question.

En résumé, la bleutée se sentait bien seule.

Encore une fois.

Dessiner ne lui suffisait plus. Elle voulait plus, bien plus que ce que les possibilités limitées du Pôle avaient à lui offrir.

Elle voulait apprendre à voler, et quitter cette prison dorée, ce palais sans fenêtres, pour s'élancer de toute la force de ses ailes jusqu'à une terre bénie, où ses parents seraient doux et aimants, où elle reverrait sa sœur, où les cicatrices sur son dos et ses bras auraient disparu, où elle n'aurait pas été fiancée de force à un homme qui la méprisait, et où elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse du cousin dudit fiancé.

Venait-elle tout juste de penser qu'elle aimait lord Cheney ?

Songeuse, elle prit un instant pour y réfléchir. Yukino avait toujours été une personne non seulement raisonnable, mais aussi pragmatique. Et elle devait admettre que l'éventualité qu'elle aime lord Rogue était plus que probable.

Voire très, très probable.

Elle soupira. Bon, eh bien, ça ne lui ferait qu'un problème de plus.

Au moins, maintenant qu'elle avait mis ce point au clair avec elle-même, elle n'avait plus à s'interroger sur l'étrange chaleur qui naissait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, comme une fleur s'ouvrant à la lumière du jour.

x x

x x

Pour une fois, Levy ne lisait pas.

Elle regardait le ciel, perdue dans ses pensées. Les nuages d'un gris sale qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel sombre présageaient d'un orage imminent, et l'atmosphère était étouffante. Levy détestait attendre. Et il lui semblait que ces derniers temps c'était la seule chose qu'elle faisait.

Elle attendait. Que l'orage finalement éclate. Que la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, aussi pesante que l'air ambiant, se dénoue enfin. Qu'elle soit fixée sur son destin. Que l'année rituelle qui séparait les fiançailles du mariage se termine non qu'elle ait envie d'épouser lord Redfox. Mais toute cette attente lui pesait sur les nerfs.

Sa mère lui manquait.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce fait, elle se sentit aussitôt coupable. Elle ne lui avait jamais envoyé de lettre pour s'enquérir de son état. À vrai dire, Levy n'avait aucune nouvelle, ni d'elle ni de sa cousine, Jubia. Sans doute leurs missives, si elles en avaient envoyé, n'étaient jamais arrivées à destination…

On cherchait à les couper définitivement de leur vie passée. Pourquoi ? Était-ce parce qu'on voulait qu'elles s'acclimatent rapidement au Pôle, et qu'on pensait que ce serait mieux ainsi ? Dans ce cas-là, au contraire, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Ou alors, on voulait les empêcher… d'appeler au secours.

D'avoir un quelconque moyen de prévenir l'extérieur.

C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable aux yeux méfiants de la bleue. Sachant ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle avait compris et ce qu'elle pressentait qu'il se tramait, c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus plausible.

Elle soupira et se pelotonna dans sa couverture. Elle était recroquevillée contre une vitre, dans l'alcôve d'une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Elle avait toujours adoré ces endroits. Bien qu'elle ait le vertige, ils lui avaient toujours donné l'impression de voler, tout en la rattachant à un endroit où elle se savait en sécurité. Le contraste entre l'immensité du ciel qu'elle voyait à travers les carreaux et la rassurante chaleur de la pièce familière la faisait parfois frissonner.

Quelle ironie d'avoir le vertige et d'avoir cependant toujours rêvé de savoir voler… mais lorsqu'on y réfléchissait à deux fois, cette contradiction du premier abord se révélait plutôt logique.

\- Crevette ? Hé ho crevette, t'es là ?

Levy poussa un gros soupir et réprima l'envie subite de disparaître sous la couette. À chaque fois qu'elle se croyait seule et en paix, il devait venir l'embêter !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda-t-elle, irritée.

Le tutoiement avait rapidement été de mise entre eux deux. Pas parce qu'ils étaient particulièrement intimes, bien au contraire, parce qu'ils cherchaient chacun le meilleur moyen d'exaspérer l'autre. Et Levy ne se voyait pas trop l'insulter à demi tout en le vouvoyant, alors que lui ne se gênait pour lui affubler un surnom ridicule.

Le grand brun surgit de derrière une étagère. Comme toujours quand il s'adressait à elle, il arborait un sourire carnassier fait de sarcasme et de mépris mêlés.

\- Encore à lire ? Tu vas finir complètement aveugle à t'user les yeux comme ça.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ton avis, répliqua la bleue en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Tout du moins, elle essayait. Le Kurogane furetait autour d'elle comme un chiot qui s'ennuie, ne ratant aucune occasion de l'exaspérer. Un coup il tirait sur l'une de ses mèches, un coup il lui volait ses lunettes, un coup il s'emparait brusquement de son livre pour en voir le titre. Excédée par son comportement puéril, elle se releva brusquement, récupéra ses lunettes et son livre et ramassa son plaid d'un geste rageur. Ses affaires sous le bras, elle allait pour partir quand il l'interpella :

\- Hé ! Où tu vas, crevette ?

\- Loin de toi, espèce d'idiot !

Sa réponse, jetée d'une voix glaciale et coupante comme une lame de rasoir ne parut pas lui plaire, car Gajeel se jeta à sa poursuite. Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à se retourner. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage crispé par la fureur, Levy eut réellement peur de lui. Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là : « je peux à tout moment péter un câble et buter tout le monde ». Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il enserrait son avant-bras d'une poigne de fer.

\- Écoute-moi bien, crevette, lâcha-t-il d'un ton menaçant, sa voix sifflant entre ses dents serrées. Je ne vais pas te lâcher avant de savoir comment tu as fait pour battre mon père – et surtout, pourquoi il était aussi terrifié. J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer des masses, ce que tu as fait ne me pousse pas à t'apprécier énormément non plus. Pas question que je laisse une espèce de… monstre comme toi sans surveillance.

Blessée par ses paroles, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'utilisait des mots aussi crus uniquement pour la pousser, Levy trouva enfin la force de se dégager violemment.

\- Avant de m'accuser de tous les maux, il serait peut-être bon que tu te rappelles que c'est lui qui m'a agressée. Et non le contraire.

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit.

.

La jeune femme maudissait la bibliothèque d'être aussi grande. Auparavant, le dédale de rayonnages remplis de livres avait fait son bonheur, mais à présent, elle ne le voyait plus que comme un labyrinthe inextricable qui l'empêchait de distancer son… fiancé. Il était après elle, elle pouvait le sentir. Et elle avait beau courir de toute la force de ses petites jambes, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Tôt ou tard, il la rattraperait – et sans nul doute plus tôt que tard.

Pourquoi la poursuivait-il ? Quelle satisfaction retirait-il à la traquer comme un animal ? À moins que ce ne soit lui, l'animal. La bête assoiffée de sang, qui refusait de la laisser en paix et la torturait pour son simple plaisir.

Un goutte de sueur glacée dévala son échine. Elle se cabra, au bord des larmes. Cette course-poursuite dans la pièce du palais qu'elle préférait ne s'arrêterait qu'à deux occasions. Soit elle parvenait à le distancer et à sortir de la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver, soit elle le mettait hors d'état de nuire.

Depuis « l'incident » avec Metallicana, ses pouvoirs étaient revenus. À pleine puissance. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, elle écrivit _Smoke _avec ses doigts dans l'air. Les lettres vivantes, qui luisaient d'un éclat nébuleux, furent projetées à la tête de lord Redfox. Le grand brun s'arrêta net, aveuglé, et poussa un juron sonore.

Levy se tapit derrière une étagère, profitant de son avantage pour reprendre son souffle. D'une main tremblante, elle traça les caractères du mot _Hide. _Aussitôt, une nuée noire sembla l'envelopper, et la déroba aux yeux extérieurs.

Elle attendit, patiemment. Décidément, elle ne faisait qu'attendre…

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait plongé Gajeel dans une telle rage. Elle savait que, à l'instar de son paternel, l'homme présentait des symptômes de la schizophrénie, mais elle avait toujours cru que cette maladie était en sommeil – c'était lui-même qui le lui avait dit.

Apparemment, ce n'était plus le cas.

Était-ce son énième refus de lui obéir qui avait énervé le brun ? Ou bien le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussée ? Cet homme était un mystère pour Levy. D'ordinaire, elle se considérait plutôt douée pour décrypter toutes les facettes d'une personne, mais avec son futur époux, ce n'était plus pareil. Une brume flottait autour de ce personnage énigmatique, qu'au final elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Elle réprima un hoquet de surprise en le voyant subitement apparaître en face d'elle. Elle se savait dissimulée par le sort, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment en voyant l'expression du Kurogane. « Un vrai démon », songea-t-elle. Des yeux rouge foncé, qui brillaient d'un éclat cruel, des lèvres retroussées sur des canines proéminentes, blanches et très, très pointues, et des poings qui se serraient et se dépliaient convulsivement le long de ses hanches.

Tout dans la posture du brun exhalait un pur parfum d'une violence longtemps contenue. Leur dispute semblait avoir été le déclencheur, et à présent, le Démon ne se contrôlait plus.

Elle se glissa lentement hors du faisceau vermillon de son regard meurtrier, tandis qu'il arpentait le couloir du regard, humant l'air en même temps. Il la cherchait. Le corps entier tremblant comme une feuille, elle déplia lentement ses membres et sortit prudemment des pages de son livre sa plume qui lui servait de marque-page. Pour ce sort, il lui fallait plus de puissance que ses seuls doigts n'en contenaient. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle appuya la mine de sa plume sur le bois de l'étagère derrière elle, et écrivit si fort qu'elle grava pratiquement les lettres du mot.

_Push._

S'éloignant le plus vite qu'elle le put, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri horrifié en voyant ce qu'elle venait de faire. La rangée de livres oscillait, se balançait, de plus en plus fort. Alerté par les grincements, Gajeel fit volte-face et l'espace d'un instant, l'expression sanglante disparut de son visage, et laissa place à un étonnement étrangement juvénile.

Puis l'étagère s'effondra sur lui.

x x

x x

Dans le hall du palais, l'atmosphère était à la fête.

Terence et lord Dreyar étaient enfin rentrés. Lorsque Lavinia, la servante, avait pénétré à l'intérieur de leurs appartements pour leur apporter la nouvelle, les quatre Fioriennes qui s'y trouvaient l'avaient suivie en hâte, Ayria en tête. À peine la tignasse blond clair de Terence en vue, la jeune femme avait poussé un cri et s'était jeté au cou de son frère jumeau.

Les deux s'étaient étreints longtemps, pendant que Lisanna papillonnait du regard à droite à gauche, Yukino souriait, attendrie par la scène, et Lucy ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui lui tenait lieu de fiancé.

Luxus Dreyar n'avait plus rien de la superbe et l'arrogance qui le caractérisaient douze jours auparavant. Il paraissait… vidé. Son visage fatigué était creusé par l'épuisement. Une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait les joues, et de larges cernes qui ressemblaient à des hématomes soulignaient ses yeux vert pâle. Il eut un hochement de tête las à son intention, puis se tourna vers ses hommes et dispensa ses ordres. Les seize soldats qui l'accompagnait s'exécutèrent aussitôt, au grand étonnement de Lucy, qui ne pensait pas que son promis pouvait avoir une telle autorité sur ses troupes en étant aussi… visiblement à bout. Sous ses yeux ébahis, Luxus chancela, une main portée à son front, le regard égaré. Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en avant pour le soutenir et sa paume se posa sur l'avant-bras de l'Héritier premier du nom. Elle sursauta immédiatement.

La peau de lord Dreyar était brûlante. Il leva des yeux enfiévrés sur elle et la jeune femme s'apprêta à prévenir l'assemblée de son état quand il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra brusquement.

\- Non. Je… ça va passer.

\- Ça ne va pas passer, vous allez vous effondrer, au contraire, protesta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ainsi ! cingla le blond d'une voix sèche.

Elle tressaillit, mais planta ses orbes noisettes dans les iris émeraude de l'homme qui brillaient bien trop fort.

\- Je vous emmène à vos quartiers. Pas de discussion, l'interrompit-elle en le voyant prêt à protester.

Il devait vraiment être épuisé, car il finit par acquiescer. Ils s'éclipsèrent doucement, laissant les Vermillion à la joie de leurs retrouvailles et s'éloignèrent vers l'aile du palais réservée à la famille royale, à l'opposé de la leur.

Juste alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de l'aîné des Dragons de la troisième génération, un son assourdissant les fit sursauter. Le bruit venait des étages supérieurs, plus à l'ouest. « La bibliothèque », frissonna Lucy. Elle espéra profondément que rien n'était arrivé à Levy.

La jeune femme conduisit Luxus jusqu'à son salon privé, où il s'effondra brusquement. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle glissa ses mains sous ses aisselles et tenta de le porter jusqu'à la causeuse de soie pourpre qui ferait une bien plus agréable couche que le tapis, mais il était bien trop lourd pour qu'elle ne puisse le déplacer ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

\- Hé, chuchota-t-elle. Réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie ! Lord Dreyar !

Il grogna, se passa la main sur le visage et fournit un effort considérable pour se redresser. Il se traîna jusqu'au sofa et s'y avachit à nouveau, exténué.

Alarmée par l'état visiblement critique de son fiancé, Lucy s'assit à côté de lui et se tordit nerveusement les mains. Que devait-elle faire ? De toute évidence, si elle appelait quelqu'un pour l'aider, la rumeur de la faiblesse du premier Héritier ne mettrait pas longtemps à se propager à tout le palais. Or, Luxus lui avait bien spécifié qu'il refusait que quiconque le voie dans cet état. Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser ainsi, brûlant de fièvre !

\- Lucy… oy…

\- Je suis là ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Qui dois-je prévenir ?

\- Personne, gronda le blond. Non, je vous en prie… écoutez-moi.

Elle se figea.

\- Je voulais vous dire… vous demander… de m'excuser.

Incrédule, Lucy le dévisagea. Était-il en train de délirer à cause de la fièvre ?

\- J'ai encore toute ma tête, marmonna-t-il en voyant son regard interloqué. Je voulais vous demander pardon pour… pour avoir été aussi désagréable avec vous. Je n'aurais pas dû. (Sa diction s'améliorait, il parlait désormais de manière plus fluide, plus nette). C'était une pure réaction motivée par l'orgueil, et non la distinction et le sens de l'honneur. Ce voyage m'a permis de réaliser que nous étions partis sur de mauvaises bases. Je risque fort de passer le restant de ma vie à vos côtés, et vous n'en êtes certainement pas responsable. Je suis désolé de vous avoir méprisé. Je… j'aimerais que nous repartions de zéro. Je ne vous promets pas un fleuve d'amour torride et flamboyant, mais au moins une entente cordiale… Ne serait-ce pas plus reposant pour nous deux ?

\- Oui, murmura Lucy. En effet.

\- Acceptez-vous mes excuses, miss Heartfillia ? lui demanda lord Dreyar en vrillant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Oui. Je… enfin. Vous avez raison. Une entente cordiale, c'est mieux qu'une haine franche.

Il poussa un petit rire rauque qui se mua en une toux sèche.

\- Je suis désolé de briser vos rêves de petite fille, articula-t-il. Les contes de fée, le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, tout ça… ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

\- Je ne crois pas aux contes de fée. Et, croyez-moi, mes rêves d'amour véritable et d'union désirée et non pas arrangée ont été brisés bien avant que j'apprenne que j'étais votre fiancée.

Il la dévisagea longtemps.

\- Ce doit être terrible, chuchota-t-il. Perdre sa famille, son monde, pour aller épouser quelqu'un à l'autre bout du monde…

\- Oui, ça l'est. Mais nous sommes des femmes. Notre destin n'est-il pas de servir nos époux, ou futurs époux, et de les rejoindre où qu'ils soient ?

Le sarcasme dans sa voix était tellement prononcé que Lucy elle-même s'en étonna. Décidément, la moqueuse et féministe Levy avait réellement déteint sur elle.

\- Pardon. Je… ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Ils restèrent plongés dans un silence contemplatif plusieurs instants et le regard de Lucy se perdit dans le vague. Que se passait-il en ce moment même à Fiore ? Sa mère allait-elle bien ? Et son père ? L'avait-on retrouvé ? Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle se replia sur elle-même sans un bruit. Son mouvement, cependant, attira l'attention de lord Dreyar.

\- Votre famille vous manque-t-elle ?

\- Question stupide, chuchota la jeune femme (L'homme ne parut pas s'offenser de son ton). Bien sûr que oui. Mais, quand j'ai quitté Fiore, mon père était porté disparu, mon fiancé jeté aux fers pour trahison, et ma mère plus seule au monde que jamais. Ils me manquent tous, certes, mais j'aimerais surtout savoir ce qui leur est arrivé.

Le silence seul lui répondit. Elle jeta un œil à son promis et vit qu'il était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Paniquée, elle attrapa sa main et la serra.

\- Hé ! Que dois-je faire ? Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Pas la peine de hurler, murmura le _dux bellorum_. Appelez Wendy si je m'évanouis. En attendant, peut-on rester un peu tranquilles ? S'il-vous-plaît…

Muette, Lucy se cala en arrière dans la banquette. Ni elle, ni lui ne retirèrent leur main.

.

Levy marchait en tremblant de tous les os de son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Elle avait poussé une bibliothèque sur quelqu'un. _Volontairement. _À cet instant, Gajeel était probablement enseveli sous les livres qu'elle affectionnait tant… ses mains ne pouvaient s'arrêter de trembler.

Oh, il n'était pas mort, de cela elle en était sûre. Gajeel était trop robuste pour qu'un étagère lui tombant dessus ne mette fin à son existence. Mais blessé, oui. Certainement. Et lorsqu'il reprendrait conscience et parviendrait à se dégager, la jeune femme ne savait s'il serait encore plus furieux ou s'il aurait repris ses esprits.

Relevant la tête, elle jeta un regard à la ronde, désorientée. Puis la situation lui apparut clairement, avec à peu près autant de violence qu'une claque en pleine figure.

Elle s'était perdue.

Désespérée d'elle-même, elle se maudit d'avoir un si piètre sens de l'orientation, et surtout d'avoir laissé ses pieds vagabonder sans qu'elle prenne garde à la direction dans laquelle ils l'emmenaient. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle, cherchant un point de repère, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une lourde tenture qui représentait une scène héroïque de la guerre des Failles.

Elle savait que ce genre de tentures étaient présentes à côté de l'escalier principal. L'escalier principal… ce colosse de marbre recouvert d'un tapis de velours rouge était si peu emprunté qu'une épaisse couche de poussière en recouvrait la rampe. On pouvait encore y voir les traces de ceux qui l'avaient monté ou descendu la dernière fois.

Bah, peu importait qu'elle y rajoute ses propres empreintes de pieds. Elle s'engagea sur les marches glacées et les dévala jusqu'au hall. Elle vit avec surprise le petit groupe des Fioriens le quitter au moment même où elle arrivait elle distingua le halo clair des cheveux de Terence et se rappela que lui et sir Dreyar étaient censés rentrer le lendemain. Finalement, ils avaient eu de l'avance.

Elle posait le pied sur la dalle aux motifs géométriques quand une voix hargneuse et vibrante de colère prononça son nom. Ou, plus exactement, son surnom.

\- CREVETTE !

Tétanisée, Levy vit Gajeel lui foncer dessus. Il avait perdu cette lueur sanguinaire dans ses iris cramoisis, mais il semblait toujours aussi furieux.

Bon. Bonne nouvelle, à part une entaille assez longue à la tête, il ne semblait pas être blessé. Et il était redevenu lui-même.

Mauvaise nouvelle : qu'il redevienne lui-même signifiait qu'il était de nouveau le colérique et soupe au lait Kurogane no Gajeel. Et visiblement, il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait fait dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je vais t'étrangler, la menaça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à grandes enjambées. Comment tu as osé ? Me balancer une étagère sur la gueule ! T'es complètement tarée !

Il l'avait saisie par les épaules et la secouait comme un prunier. Levy se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il était vraiment en pétard.

\- Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, la prévint-il, les mâchoires serrées. Fiancée ou pas…

\- Hé ! protesta-t-elle violemment, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Tu étais à deux doigts de me tuer !

\- Te tuer, non, mais là, j'y pense sérieusement ! gronda-t-il, dans une rage folle. T'as failli me buter !

\- Arrête de me secouer comme ça ! Et puis, tu es toujours en vie, non ? Alors lâche-moi !

\- Alors toi…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever de proférer ses menaces. Un valet venait de se présenter en face d'eux dans un claquement de talons, une enveloppe satinée posée sur un plateau d'argent, que le serviteur portait à plat sur sa paume.

\- Une missive urgente pour miss Levy McGarden, annonça-t-il, imperturbable.

Les deux le dévisagèrent avec un mélange de fureur et de surprise. Finalement, la bleue s'empara du pli et remercia le valet d'un signe de tête. Elle décacheta prestement la lettre, tournant le dos à son fiancé. Ses doigts fins déplièrent le papier et elle parcourut le texte en diagonale. Choquée, elle s'arrêta tout bonnement de respirer. Puis elle reprit sa lecture, cette fois-ci en entier.

La lettre portant le sceau officiel de la maison Vermillion d'Alexandrie lui échappa des mains et glissa au sol.

\- Hé ? Crevette, y's'passe quoi, là ?

Incapable de répondre, la jeune femme contempla ses mains désormais vides. Sa respiration revint peu à peu, mais se mua rapidement en sanglots erratiques qui secouèrent ses épaules et son dos plus vivement que Gajeel ne l'avait fait. Ce dernier, perplexe, se baissa pour ramasser la lettre et la lut.

\- Chère miss MacGarden, nous vous présentons nos salutations distinguées, bla bla bla, ainsi que nos sincères condoléances pour le décès malheureux de votre mère, Doris McGarden…

La suite s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il pivota vers Levy, qui fixait toujours le sol, un abîme dans ses yeux olive. Soudain, elle poussa un hurlement animal et se laissa choir sur les dalles glacées, le visage baigné de larmes tandis que des gémissements pitoyables s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il la considéra un long moment, ainsi prostrée, hurlant et se tordant de douleur comme si on entaillait sa chair à coup de serpe à chaque sanglot. Il referma son poing sur la missive, et le crissement du papier interrompit la bleue quelques instants dans son deuil brutal. Elle releva les yeux sur son fiancé qui la regardait avec une méchanceté non dissimulée.

\- Bien fait, lâcha-t-il avec tout le venin et le dédain dont il était capable, avant de jeter la lettre chiffonnée dans un coin du hall et de tourner les talons.

« Salaud ! » aurait-elle voulu hurler. Mais rien d'intelligible ne franchissait ses lèvres. Et, terrassée par la souffrance, elle se replia davantage sur elle-même, roulée en position fœtale sur le sol de marbre du hall.

* * *

Vwala :3

Si vous avez des problèmes avec le déroulement de l'histoire en matière de temps (combien de jours entre ça et ça) vous pouvez demander !

j'ai bien avancé sur le chapitre bonus sur Erza ^^ comme indiqué plus haut, Erik et Kinana s'en vont rejoindre Igneel à l'arche du paradis pour des affaires diplomatiques. vous les retrouverez donc la semaine prochaine !

Faites un effort en ce qui concerne les reviews, s'il-vous-plaît ;) (après si vous voulez pas vous voulez pas hein) et je m'efforce de garder un rythme plus régulier !

(oui j'ai dit ça tous les mois d'avant sans tenir mes résolutions. BREF XD)

**Réponse aux RA !**

une visiteuse : HEY ! contente de te revouar :3 (ah oui le portugal c'est trop génial - t'es allée à Lisbonne ?)

Acno c'est le méchaaaaaant ! x) heuuu... je sais pas ^^ (en fait c'est plus que je peux pas dire - no spoil !) celui-là aussi a dû te faire plaisir alors :3 ah oui ça s'accélère ? contente de le savoir ! j'ai toujours l'impression de faire trop de descriptions et pas assez d'action !

luxus il est trop bi1 xp tu verras, tu verrras ;) ouais m'enfin ce con il sait pas parler aux filles alors forcément à la fin ça coince xD t'as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre :p

merciiiiiii ! merci de ta review !

Yochina Kuroba : Hallo ! ich habe nicht alle verstanden, aber danke für deine Review ! ;) es gefällt mir dann Deustche Personen lesen meine Geschichte !


	15. BONUS : Destins Croisés

Yo !

Vous avez vu ? j'ai qu'un jour de retard ! xD

(cause du ferry, voyage et blablabla. D'ailleurs j'aimerais tellement vous montrer l'endroit où j'écris, c'est trop bôôôô.)

Et donc voici le chapitre bonus sur Erza que ma visiteuse m'avait demandé ! ;) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponse aux RA à la fin comme d'hab !

* * *

Le zeppelin filait de toute la vitesse de son hélium à travers les cieux glacés du Nord. Pensive, Kinana observait l'extérieur à travers le hublot de la cabine, sa joue appuyée dans sa main.

Ils étaient à bord d'un zeppelin marchand, qui devait rejoindre l'Arche du Paradis : leur destination. Quand elle disait « ils », elle incluait sa propre personne, son fiancé Erik Dragneel, et une petite chose grise qui ressemblait à un chat, et qui s'était présenté à elle sous le nom pompeux de « Protecteur de Sa Majesté le grand Héritier troisième du nom, Erik « Cobra » Dragneel, fils d'Igneel le Flamboyant ».

Elle avait regardé cette minuscule bestiole avec tout le sarcasme qu'elle possédait (pas beaucoup, certes, puisque Kinana n'était pas de nature à se moquer) et avait tenté de ravaler un fou rire en ne réussissant qu'à s'étrangler avec une toux nerveuse. Pas dupe, le petit… chat avait viré au rouge vif et avait fait un esclandre, là, dans le petit salon bleu où elle était censée attendre le retour de son promis.

\- Je suis un Exceed, moi, madame ! Un Protecteur ! Riez, allez-y ! Moquez-vous ! Ma mission est justement de protéger mon maître contre les impies dans votre genre !

Sur ce, Erik était entré – au grand soulagement des deux parties – et s'était empressé de rétablir l'ordre ainsi que de fournir à sa fiancée les explications nécessaires.

Ainsi, Kinana avait appris que chaque Dragon était censé avoir ce genre de… chats – non, décidément, elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée que cette bébête appartenait à l'espèce féline – qui se nommaient Protecteurs, et qui étaient supposés veiller sur l'Héritier dont ils avaient la garde. À juste titre, elle avait demandé à son futur époux pourquoi elle et ses amies n'en avaient jamais vu jusqu'à présent : ce à quoi Erik avait répondu que la relation entre un Protecteur – ou « Exceed » – et son Dragon était très intime. En somme, ils ne partageaient avec personne cette connexion privée.

\- L'Exceed de Gajeel s'appelle Lily, et il ressemble plus à une panthère de deux mètres de haut qu'à un chat. Celui de Sting, c'est Lecter. Rogue en a une qui se nomme Frosch, qui est un croisement entre une grenouille et un chat, et bien que je sois persuadé – comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs – qu'elle est plutôt limitée intellectuellement, ils sont inséparables. Ou du moins ils l'étaient jusqu'à quelques années, je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué leur éloignement… Natsu, c'est Happy, il est tout bleu… Luxus en a un qui s'appelle Thunderbolt, qui est plus proche d'un guépard ou d'un puma que d'un chat – mais avec des taches vertes, alors. Pour Wendy, c'est une femelle, Carla. Cependant, elle a une apparence humaine, avec deux oreilles et une queue de chat.

Kinana s'était dit qu'elle devrait partager ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avec Levy et les autres à son retour. Apparemment, donc, les Protecteurs étaient les mentors et les guides des Héritiers Dragons. Encore autre chose que le clan leur avait caché – et malgré la nature certes confidentielle de ce lien, les avertir de l'existence de ces… personnes n'aurait pas fait de mal.

La violette avait donc acquiescé au discours de son fiancé et l'avait suivi jusqu'à la plate-forme d'embarquement, où ils avaient grimpé à bord du zeppelin. En chemin, elle n'avait cependant pas pu détacher son regard de la petite chose appelée Gloomy au pelage gris qui semblait connaître son futur époux mieux que quiconque. Les deux devisaient gaiement, le… chat (mais cette bestiole ressemblait pourtant à tout sauf à un chat !) perché sur l'épaule de son maître.

Gloomy, pour faire court, ressemblait à une boule de poils grise avec d'énormes yeux globuleux de la même couleur lilas que les cheveux de Kinana, des oreilles rondes perchées sur le sommet de sa tête tout aussi ronde, des minuscules pattes terminées par des coussinets veloutés d'une nuance argentée, un museau noir et rond (encore) proéminent, des moustaches très longues et très grises qui pouvaient, à la rigueur, s'apparenter à celles de la race féline, et un gros ventre rond (décidément) orné d'une tache de poils plus claire.

Le plus étonnant, c'était sûrement sa taille. Erik lui avait précisé que les autres Exceeds (excepté Thunderbolt et Panther Lily) avaient la taille de gros chats : or Gloomy était à peine plus gros qu'une mésange. Son pépiement, cependant, était loin d'être aussi agréable.

La jeune femme observait son pas-encore-mari allongé sur la banquette d'en face, le Protecteur reposant sur son flanc. Les deux étaient plongés dans un sommeil bienheureux, le premier respirant à peine plus fort qu'un souffle de vent, le second ronflant allègrement.

Elle sourit, attendrie. Son instinct maternel s'éveillait à la vue de telles scènes. Elle avait passé sa vie à l'orphelinat, à prendre soin des plus petits, à s'occuper des plus âgés, à faire tourner le pensionnat pratiquement par ses seuls moyens.

Cet endroit était un enfer. Les gérants de l'hospice ne géraient rien du tout. Lorsque la jeune femme y était arrivée à l'âge de quatre ans et demi, après avoir été bringe quatre ans et demi, après avoir été bringuebalée de centre d'accueil en centre d'accueil, parce qu'une attaque de brigands lui avait enlevé toute famille, elle n'avait pas pu supporter la puanteur de l'orphelinat. Les odeurs des vomis et des excréments des pensionnaires se mêlaient étroitement aux senteurs acides du désespoir et de la mort. Kinana, à bien des égards, pouvait passer pour une petite nature : mais elle avait vu plus d'horreurs pendant les douze années de sa vie à l'hospice que n'importe qui dans son existence toute entière.

Alors la jeune fille avait retroussé ses manches, et elle s'était mise au travail. Elle avait relevé les gamins qui nageaient dans leur propre crasse, nettoyé les bambins couverts de leurs déjections, rangé le grand manoir à l'abandon qui leur servait de refuge de fond en comble. Elle avait chassé rats, souris et cafards. Elle avait même dû déblayer les cadavres de certains qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de vivre assez longtemps pour la voir arriver, avec ses doigts de fée et son odeur de soleil. Ils étaient morts pour diverses raisons : mauvais traitements, nourriture pratiquement repêchée dans leurs propres excréments, chagrin, tentatives d'évasion… Kinana n'avait pas cherché à le savoir. Elle avait porté leurs corps parfois deux fois plus grands qu'elle-même sur ses épaules de gosse et les avaient balancés dans la charrette de la fosse commune.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en repensant à ces moments. Par-dessus le marché, elle avait beau se rappeler d'avoir eu une famille, il ne lui restait rien de cette dernière. Pas même une photo, une montre, ou un pendentif. Elle, elle n'avait rien, pas même des souvenirs. Ce qu'elle savait de son arrivée à l'orphelinat, elle l'avait appris dans les pages jaunies par le temps de son dossier, dossier qu'elle avait volé dans le bureau de leurs geôliers.

Bien que terrifiée par l'inconnu, et désolée de devoir laisser ses protégés seuls, elle avait reçu l'annonce de son nom pendant la cérémonie du Choix avec un immense soulagement. Enfin. Enfin, elle partait, quittait cet endroit immonde, se lavait les mains de tout ce qui pouvait l'y retenir. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire que la gratitude étouffait les autres orphelins. Personne ne lui avait dit au revoir, ou essayé de la retenir : seule Gloria, une toute petite fillette aux boucles blondes et au sourire angélique malgré l'enfer de l'hospice lui avait offert un cadeau avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Un joli collier, composé d'une chaîne grise toute simple, au bout de laquelle se balançait un bout de verre poli de forme ovale. À chaque fois que le cristal attrapait un rayon de lumière, il faisait jouer un arc-en-ciel iridescent de couleurs chatoyantes sur sa surface.

.

Kinana tournait et retournait le morceau de verre entre ses doigts, plongée si profondément dans ses souvenirs qu'il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle était toujours au même endroit, la tempe appuyée contre la paroi de la cabine, Erik endormi devant elle. Elle se rendit compte avec surprise que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et détrempé ses gants.

La jeune femme les retira lentement, savourant la caresse du velours satiné sur sa peau. Elle observa ses doigts : longs, épais, calleux. Les mains d'une souillon, une servante habituée à briquer les sols et les assiettes. Les mains d'une orpheline élevée à la dure.

Certainement pas les mains d'une _lady_, quoi que son amie Lisanna lui dise.

\- Oh… je me suis assoupi ?

Devant elle, Erik s'étira et bâilla largement, les yeux embrumés de sommeil. Elle esquissa un sourire, trop pâle, trop fade. Affronter ses souvenirs l'avait vidée de ses forces.

Comme d'habitude, son fiancé devina sur-le-champ ses états d'âme.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquérit-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, oui. Je vais bien. Pas de souci, répondit immédiatement la jeune fille en refermant son pendentif de verre dans son poing.

Elle renfila ses gants, enfouit son collier dans la poche de sa capeline et songea avec amertume et une pointe de tristesse que ce bijou d'enfant était la seule preuve matérielle des douze années qu'elle avait passées à l'orphelinat, et du restant de sa vie.

En un peu plus de seize ans, rien ne lui restait de son existence à part ce bout de verre poli.

C'était plutôt pratique pour voyager… même les vêtements qu'elle portait à l'hospice ne lui appartenaient pas, pas plus que ceux qu'elle avait empruntés à Lisa pour remplir la malle que la blanche lui avait également prêté. Lorsqu'elle était partie, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le dos dépendait uniquement de la bonté de son amie. Si Lisanna ne l'avait pas aidée, elle serait sortie de l'orphelinat et aurait embarqué dans le zeppelin nue comme un ver. Elle avait dû laisser sa robe mille fois reprisée, mille fois recousue et ses chaussures dont la semelle bâillait aux mains du couple de vieillards qui étaient censés veiller sur l'orphelinat.

Rien ne lui appartenait. Rien. Hormis ce petit collier de métal et de verre.

Soudain, deux doigts s'emparèrent doucement de son menton, et la forcèrent à relever la tête. Surprise, elle croisa le regard infiniment doux d'Erik et le dévisagea longuement. La cicatrice qui griffait son œil droit, les mèches rebelles brun-rouge qui se balançaient paresseusement sur son front d'un teint mat. En cet instant même, il la regardait avec une telle tendresse qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Je déteste vous voir comme cela, murmura-t-il.

Avançant légèrement le menton, il se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Ce fut si rapide que Kinana ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer elle l'avait deviné un peu plus d'une seconde avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Elle avait énormément, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles, fantasmé sur ce premier baiser : serait-il doux ? fiévreux ? qui l'embrasserait ?

Elle connaissait la réponse à ces questions désormais. D'abord il fut doux. Puis elle bougea légèrement, mordillant sa lèvre à lui, et ce fut comme si un tourment violent et délicieux s'était emparé de leurs corps. Ils se plaquèrent l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, avidement, comme des noyés qui cherchaient à tout prix à respirer. Ses mains à lui redessinaient les courbes de son corps avec indécence ses mains à elle exploraient fiévreusement sa poitrine et ses cheveux qu'elle s'empressa de mettre en désordre.

Quant à l'identité de celui qui venait tout juste de la renverser en arrière dans son siège, sans cesser de l'embrasser sauvagement, et froissait ses jupons en s'installant entre, elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Après tout – un hoquet amer s'échappa de sa gorge – toutes les petites filles n'avaient-elles pas rêvé au moins une fois d'épouser un prince ?

Surpris par le son qu'elle venait de pousser, à des lieues des gémissements enfiévrés de désir qui auraient été plus appropriés pour la situation, le Dragon s'arrêta brusquement. Il dévisagea sa fiancée, réellement inquiet à présent.

.

Kinana se maudissait. De tout son être.

Mais elle avait beau vomir un flot d'injures sur son propre compte, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de ruisseler sur son visage comme un torrent insatiable. Elle hoquetait, reniflait, gémissait, tous les gestes et les réactions propres aux sanglots, incapable de s'arrêter ni de se soustraire au regard brun de son fiancé.

Oh, comme elle aurait aimé qu'il cesse de la regarder ainsi ! Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il détourne le regard pudiquement de cet abandon aussi pathétique qu'inapproprié, et indigne d'une lady !

Mais après tout, elle n'était pas une lady. Et elle n'était pas digne de lui.

Elle le repoussa violemment, se leva d'un bond, et sans prendre la peine de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, s'enfuit de la cabine sans plus d'excuses qu'un rapide mais non moins désespéré :

\- Excusez-moi !

.

Erik contempla ses mains. Il se sentait… vidé.

Quel extraordinaire contraste avec le torrent de sensations qui l'avait envahi à l'instant, quand il serrait encore sa promise dans ses bras !

Sa fiancée. Kinana.

Il se laissa basculer en arrière, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol parqueté de la cabine. Les yeux clos, il pria pour que la pointe de douleur qui commençait à perforer sa cage thoracique s'en aille. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir mal maintenant. Surtout pas.

Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de souffrir. Ces trois dernières semaines avaient été tout bonnement… paradisiaques. Il avait eu un avant-goût du septième ciel, et tel le pécheur qui ne peut réprimer ses pulsions, il voulait plus, toujours plus.

Son regard s'assombrit. La veine à son front se mit à battre aussi vite que son cœur effréné. Il émit un sifflement menaçant, observant l'orage qui s'accumulait sous ses paupières.

\- Erik !

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et contempla Gloomy qui le fixait, empli de colère et de désarroi.

\- Pas maintenant. Tu ne peux pas te transformer en Cobra, pas maintenant, Erik. Va la rejoindre. Réconforte-la. Demande-lui ce qui ne va pas.

Il n'éprouvait aucune honte à ce que son Protecteur les ait surpris en train de s'embrasser. C'était son ami, son plus fidèle compagnon, comme une part de lui-même. Sa propre conscience. Cependant, savoir qu'il avait failli ne pas réussir à se maîtriser, qu'il s'était presque transformé, le rendait aussi honteux qu'un écolier pris en faute. Il bondit sur ses pieds et sortit de la cabine en toute hâte.

x x

x x

La Reine Rouge était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Grande, le port altier, le visage noble, la cascade de ses cheveux pourpres auréolait sa silhouette d'un halo vermeil et menaçant. Loin d'arborer les robes lourdes et empesées de la noblesse fiorienne, elle portait, à la grande stupéfaction de Kinana, un pantalon de cuir près du corps, un baudrier en _salvain _– métal aussi résistant que l'acier et aussi souple que la soie –, une chemise ample indéniablement masculine et des bottes hautes de cavalier. Les pommeaux des deux épées croisées dans son dos étincelaient à la lueur des chandeliers. Ils paraissaient comme plantés entre son épaule et sa clavicule.

Tout, dans la salle d'Apparat du palais de l'Arche du Paradis, était à la fois massif et délicat. L'impressionnante collection d'armes suspendues aux murs semblait être un travail d'orfèvre, mais elles n'étaient clairement pas là juste pour faire joli.

C'était une manœuvre d'intimidation. La reine Scarlett voulait leur montrer qu'ils étaient en son territoire.

Et elle y réussissait très bien.

La souveraine en personne les avait reçus à leur arrivée sur l'Arche. À peine descendus du zeppelin, les trois représentants du Pôle – Erik, Kinana et Gloomy – avaient été encadrés par cinq gardes et menés _manu militari _jusqu'à la salle d'audience, où la reine les attendait.

En entrant, Erik fut soulagé de voir son père debout à côté du trône. Mais sa joie de le retrouver fut de courte durée : Igneel affichait une mine sombre. Le jeune homme remarqua pour la première fois l'ombre encapuchonnée près de son géniteur.

Il se tenait d'une façon étrange. Presque… collé à Igneel. Et le brun vit l'éclat d'une dague appuyée contre ses côtes scintiller furtivement.

Les négociations ne s'étaient pas bien passées. Et le visage glaciel de la Reine Rouge confirmait son hypothèse.

\- Lord Dragneel ! Bienvenue, prononça-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'accueillant.

Intérieurement, Erik trembla pour la jeune femme à ses côtés et l'Exceed dans sa poche intérieure. Ils étaient les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû emmener Kinana ! Quel idiot il faisait. Un idiot égoïste, de surcroît, puisqu'il refusait tout simplement de se priver de sa compagne. Il l'aimait tant… et à présent elle risquait de souffrir par sa faute.

\- Qui est donc cette charmante demoiselle ? demanda la souveraine fort à propos.

\- Ma fiancée. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Kinana Cuberios, de l'Arche de Fiore.

Un éclair d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de la régente.

\- Une Fiorienne ? Quelle agréable surprise. Miss Mavis se porte-t-elle bien, miss Cuberios ?

Kinana sursauta quand elle entendit la reine aux cheveux pourpres appeler son Esprit de famille par son prénom.

\- Elle va bien, répondit-elle, troublée.

\- Je vous remercie de nous avoir accueillis, Votre Majesté, reprit le jeune homme, désireux de détourner l'attention de sa fiancée le plus vite possible. Y aurait-il un problème, cependant, pour que vous nous receviez ?

\- Un problème ? Ho... Trois fois rien.

La Reine Rouge se redressa sur son siège, ouvertement menaçante. Il sembla à Erik que les pommeaux de ses épées brillaient plus intensément.  
\- Comment osez-vous vous présenter à nous, pleins de votre orgueil et de votre dédain hautain, pour venir nous cracher à la figure des torts qui ne sont pas les nôtres ? Comment osez-vous nous accuser de crimes que nous n'avons pas commis ?  
\- Du calme, Votre Majesté, je vous en conjure ! implora Erik. Nous ne vous accusons de rien ! Nous venions nous enquérir avec vous de ces pirates portant vos emblèmes qui ont attaqué nos zeppelins. Ce problème vous touche autant que nous, puisqu'il salit votre réputation et entache votre honneur. Nous venions discuter diplomatiquement d'une solution !  
\- Il n'y avait aucune diplomatie dans les accusations de votre père !  
Erik jeta un regard épouvanté à Igneel, lequel lui retourna des yeux moroses. Pourquoi son père avait-il été aussi agressif ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre !  
Et puis, le brun se rappela que dans sa dernière lettre, il avait appris au Flamboyant la disparition de Natsu. Erik savait depuis toujours que l'impétueux garçon était le fils préféré de l'aîné des enfants d'Ananéosi, sans que cela ne le perturbe lui outre mesure, puisqu'il avait toujours considéré cette préférence comme un fait avéré. Or, l'annonce de sa fuite face aux fiançailles avait sans doute blessé profondément Igneel dans sa fierté de père.  
Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à arranger la situation. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Cela lui permettrait de montrer à son paternel qu'il était prêt à prendre la relève en tant que responsable des affaires étrangères.  
Après tout, Luxus était déjà devenu dux bellorum, reprenant le flambeau que Weisslogia lui avait légué. Rogue, lui, partageait les fonctions de Skiadrum en tant que conseiller du Roi. Bientôt, Sting serait en charge des finances inhérentes au royaume.  
Quant à Gajeel, il était bien trop instable pour qu'on lui confie le commandement des Archives, surtout que ce travail de bureaucrate ne lui conviendrait probablement pas, comme la plupart des autres charges royales. Il deviendrait sans doute le capitaine de la Milice à la place de lord Stinger. Wendy, elle, était encore en apprentissage, mais on lui enseignait activement comment régner puisqu'elle deviendrait Reine dès sa majorité en tant que Dragon.  
En bref, tous les Héritiers étaient en possession de leurs fonctions ou le seraient bientôt. Erik voulait, à son tour, gagner le cercle des Dragons matures. Et cet incident diplomatique lui permettrait de faire ses preuves.

.

Après une longue discussion houleuse, Erik avait fini par convaincre la Reine Rouge du bien-fondé de leurs intentions. Kinana et lui avaient cependant été conduits dans leurs appartements sous bonne garde ; et on les y avait laissés avec la menace de deux lacrymas de surveillance au-dessus de la porte.  
Tout décoiffé, Gloomy bondit hors du manteau d'Erik. Il se mit immédiatement à pépier d'une voix rendue insupportablement aigüe par la peur. Le brun réussit à calmer son Exceed, puis reporta son attention sur sa fiancée.  
La violette regardait par la fenêtre. En cet instant, il y avait une telle détresse sur son visage que le jeune homme regretta de l'avoir emmenée.  
Au Pôle, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Et les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient séparés, Erik savait qu'il trouverait toujours Kinana dans les jardins du palais. La jeune fille ne supportait pas de rester enfermée. Elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué la cause de sa claustrophobie, et il n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir.  
Il s'en voulait donc amèrement de l'obliger à rester confinée dans cette chambre, sans même le droit d'ouvrir une fenêtre.

L'incident du zeppelin n'avait pas arrangé les choses entre eux. Lorsqu'il s'était lancé après elle pour la rattraper et la consoler, elle s'était enfermée dans la minuscule salle de bains. Il avait eu beau tambouriner à sa porte, elle n'avait pas répondu, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait ouvert. Il était donc resté assis à côté du battant, la tête entre les genoux, se demandant à quel moment il avait tout fait foirer. Pourquoi, après plus de trois semaines passées côte à côte dans le plus idyllique des amours, devaient-ils s'éloigner maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient le plus besoin l'un de l'autre ?  
Elle n'était ressortie que lorsque la secousse familière du treuil d'amarrage avait ébranlé le dirigeable. Il s'était précipité sur elle, mais au même moment, le capitaine du zeppelin l'avait interpellé. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler et ils avaient débarqué ainsi, chacun muré dans leur silence.  
À présent, il la fixait, plus perturbé que jamais. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle le rejette de cette manière ? S'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle n'avait en fin de compte jamais désiré cette union ? Ou bien...  
Ou bien, maintenant qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus à la vue de tous, elle avait tout simplement cessé de jouer la comédie.  
Un torrent de lave bouillonnante envahit ses veines à la simple pensée que le comportement de Kinana avait été monté de toutes pièces. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.  
Il lui fonça littéralement dessus alors qu'elle pivotait lentement. Surprise, elle poussa un couinement et se retrouva plaquée au mur.  
\- Maintenant, tu vas me répondre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu me repousses ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour te déplaire ? Ou bien as-tu juste décidé que tu n'avais plus à prétendre et à te cacher derrière des faux-semblants. Alors ? Hein ?

Kinana tremblant en entendant l'accusation dans la voix de son fiancé. La croyait-il donc capable d'une telle infamie ? Capable de... de mentir sur ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard ? La jeune femme était une piètre menteuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pu jouer un jeu aussi cruel autant de temps.  
\- Réponds ! exigea Erik, désormais ouvertement menaçant. Il la poussa plus violemment contre le mur, cherchant visiblement à l'encastrer dans la paroi de granit.  
\- Je ne sais pas mentir.  
Son chuchotement provoqua chez le brun une vague de soulagement, et ses épaules crispées à se rompre se détendirent. Elle ne jouait pas la comédie.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, par tous les dieux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bien plus doux en glissant un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.  
Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux verts emplis d'une telle tendresse à son égard, Kinana sentit son cœur faillir. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'était qu'une misérable orpheline. Elle n'en était pas digne, de cet amour.  
\- Je t'interdis de penser que tu ne me mérites pas, lui souffa-t-il, de son timbre chaud et grave dont elle rêvait depuis qu'elle était enfant.  
Alors elle craqua. Elle lui raconta tout. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle lui raconta l'orphelinat, ce lieu immonde. Elle lui raconta les cadavres pourrissant dans les lits. Elle lui raconta l'odeur de mort et de merde. Elle lui raconta le petit pendentif de verre. Elle lui raconta ses yeux vides et creux de petite fille à qui on a tout pris. Sa famille, son foyer, son désir de vivre, tout, jusqu'à son innocence.  
Lorsqu'elle eut achevé son récit horrible, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait glissé le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Erik avait suivi son mouvements, ses mains toujours posées au-dessus de ses coudes. Mais à présent, elles n'enserraient plus ses bras, mais les caressaient doucement de haut en bas.  
Chassant les quelques larmes qui embuaient sa vision, elle vrilla son regard désespéré dans celui du brun. Le jeune homme, à son grand étonnement, n'affichait aucune émotion. Son visage était un masque de cire.  
Il l'enlaça brutalement, la pressant contre lui avec une force qui effraya la jeune fille.

Elle tenta de se dégager, maladroitement, mais son emprise était trop forte.

.

Il avait envie de casser quelque chose. N'importe quoi, pourvu que cela lui permettre d'évacuer la rage noire que le récit de la jeune fille avait fait naître en lui.  
Il voulait les tuer. Ces gens qui avaient abandonné sa fiancée à son sort, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette. Ces gens qui avaient tué ses parents, lui ôtant toute chance d'avoir une vie heureuse. Ces gens qui lui avaient tout pris. Sa famille, son foyer, son envie de vivre et jusqu'à son innocence.  
Il _voulait_ voir leur sang couler. Il avait soif de sang, de _leur_ sang. Il le voyait couler sur le sol en rivières purpurines. Il le voyait noyer dans ses flots vermillons toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait eu à subir.  
Il la serra plus fort. Quand il croisa le regard de son reflet dans la vitre devant lui, il se rendit compte, sans grand étonnement, que ses iris verts étaient devenus rouges comme le sang.

x x

x x

Une silhouette svelte, gainée d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un baudrier de salvain, portant deux épées croisées sur ses omoplates, marchait à pas vifs dans le corridor obscur. Elle atteignit une intersection, et bifurqua à 90°. Aussitôt, une deuxième ombre, vêtue d'une cape aussi noire que la nuit qui les drapaient, la rejoignit, calquant son pas sur le sien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda la première silhouette.  
\- Le fils ne ment pas. Le père est bouleversé. L'enfant de Mavis ne sait rien.  
\- Son erreur diplomatique était donc le fruit de son émotion ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Son comportement stupide a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de son fils cadet ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Les intentions du fils sont nobles ?  
\- Aussi pures et claires que de l'eau de roche.  
\- Bien.  
La première ombre poussa les battants d'une double porte qui débouchait sur une suite luxueuse. Le faste de la pièce était purement fiorien, en contradiction totale avec l'austérité du reste du palais de pierre.  
La deuxième ombre referma la porte, tandis que sa compagne allumait une chandelle. La flamme tremblotante projeta un halo tamisé autour d'eux.  
La première leva le regard vers son acolyte, son visage éclairé par la bougie.  
\- Elle te ressemble, Gerald.  
\- À toi aussi, Erza, répondit Gerald d'une voix douce. Elle a tes yeux.  
Le prince consort se défit de sa cape. Des mèches bleues en bataille vinrent souligner un visage aux traits fins, marqué d'un tatouage enluminé à l'encre rouge sur tout le côté droit.  
La tant redoutée Reine Rouge s'affala sur la courtepointe en satin qui recouvrait l'imposant lit à baldaquin trônant au centre de la pièce. Emplie d'une profonde lassitude, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains.  
\- Par Mavis. Qu'avons-nous fait, Gerald ?  
\- Nous avons réveillé de vieux démons, chuchota-t-il en contemplant le visage fatigué de celle qui était sa compagne depuis seize ans, avec un mélange d'amour, de désespoir et de regret.  
Erza Scarlett. Une femme athlétique, au corps souple et élancé, robuste comme de l'acier. Aux magnifiques boucles rouges qui lui avaient valu son nom de famille. Fiorienne expatriée, fille de nobles, elle avait tout quitté pour lui, lors d'une longue croisade jalonnée de sacrifices.  
Dont le plus dur et déchirant qu'ils aient jamais eu à faire.  
Ils avaient abandonné leur enfant. Une fillette d'à peine un an, qui, dans leur fuite éperdue, ne pourrait que souffrir. Ils l'avaient laissée sur le bas-côté d'une route de campagne, emmaillotée dans une couverture de laine, qui portait entre ses plis une note griffonnée à la hâte.  
"_Nous vous la laissons. Nous avons été pris en chasse par des brigands. Notre sort est plus qu'incertain. Son nom est Kinana._  
_Prenez bien soin d'elle._"  
Ce qu'ils avaient ignoré tout le restant de leur vie, ils l'avaient appris avec la venue de la violette sur leur Arche. La gorge nouée et les yeux remplis de remords, ils avaient écoutée leur fille perdue se confier à son promis, horrifiés de ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Les "gérants" de l'orphelinat avaient brûlé la note et vendu la couverture ainsi que les vêtements de l'enfant.  
\- Jamais nous n'aurions dû faire une telle calomnie.  
\- Nous pensions qu'elle serait recueillie et choyée, souffla Gerald.

Eh bien, nous avions tort, s'enflamma sa femme. Quels qu'aient été les risques, nous aurions dû l'emmener avec nous. Le simple mot "hospice" est un avant-goût de ce qui y attend les enfants abandonnés. Qu'est-ce que nous nous imaginions ? Qu'elle allait être recueillie par une famille de la bonne société ? Et pourquoi pas la maison Vermillion tant qu'on y est ! éclata-t-elle d'un rire hystérique.  
\- Erza.  
\- Pardon. Mais je... Je m'en veux tellement.  
\- Moi aussi, chérie. Moi aussi.  
Gerald demeura pourtant immobile, à deux pas du lit où son épouse se roula en position fœtale, noyé dans le torrent de ses souvenirs.

.

À l'époque, il était à la tête d'un clan dit "renégat". Il avait réussi, à l'âge juvénile de dix-neuf ans, à s'emparer de l'arche mineure où il vivait et à la débarrasser des sectes qui la polluaient. Cependant, le Conseil du Nouveau Monde refusait de reconnaître leur existence en tant qu'Arche Majeure ayant le droit de participer aux échanges commerciaux. Il avait donc décidé de se rendre à Alexandrie, où il plaiderait sa cause auprès de la maison qu'on disait la plus noble, la maison Vermillion.  
Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il était tombé amoureux de la fille destinée à épouser l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Mavis Vermillion. Leur amour était réciproque et lors de sa plaidoirie en sa faveur à l'Esprit de famille, il avait également demandé la main de la belle.  
Mais ce geste avait été pris comme un affront. Sous ses yeux, l'Esprit avait brûlé l'accord qui aurait pu établir la légalité de son Arche, et la femme qu'il aimait avait été pratiquement battue à mort par son propre père. Il avait tiré son épée, provoqué le père en duel et l'avait assassiné. Puis il s'était emparé de son amour et s'était enfui.  
Leur cavalcade avait duré six mois. Ajouté aux huit qu'il venait de passer à négocier la légalisation de son pays, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait quitté l'Arche du Paradis. Il devait impérativement y retourner.  
Sa femme étant enceinte, ils s'étaient cachés dans un village au nord de Fiore jusqu'à l'accouchement. Onze mois plus tard, ils quittaient enfin Fiore, lieu de tous leurs malheurs, mais en laissant leur fille derrière eux.  
Ils avaient gagné le droit de siéger au Conseil par les armes. Endurcie par les épreuves qu'elle venait de vivre, Erza avait développé son Talent pour le combat. Les épées lui obéissaient. Quant à Gerald, il était aimé des cieux. Les étoiles l'avaient pour maître. À eux deux, ils formaient le couple de souverains les plus puissants du Nouveau Monde - excepté peut-être le clan des Dragons. Erza était devenu la Reine Rouge et avait "nettoyé" l'Arche du Paradis, éliminé leurs opposants et gagné leur titre d'Arche Majeure. Quant à Gerald, il était devenu son consort, son allié des ombres.  
C'était leur histoire. Une histoire marquée par le sang et les larmes, les conflits politiques et la peur d'être assassiné à tout instant. Et au milieu de ces tueries déguisées ou assumées, leur amour s'était pourtant épanoui, comme une rose magnifique qui portait des pétales d'un noir plus noir que le manteau de velours de la nuit.  
Ils s'aimaient comme s'étaient aimés Roméo et Juliette, Antoine et Cléopâtre, Pyrame et Thisbé, Achille et Briséis, Ulysse et Pénélope. Jusqu'à la mort et plus encore.

* * *

AGAGAGAGA.

J'avais jamais écrit de Gerza avant ToT c'est réussi ? dites-moiiiii :3

Si vous voulez une suite, faites un signe aussi ^^ (bon là par contre je me remets au chapitre 14.) (non j'ai pas d'avance.) (oui je suis une flemmarde.)

Je tenais à vous dire merciiii et un gros câlin (collant de sueur parce qu'il fait 37 putain de degrés à Palma de Mallorca, oui je suis en train de me liquéfier sur ma chaise) pour vos reviews ADORABLES, merfiiii ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un mot !

YOSH ! CA M'ENCOURAGE ! J'M'ENFLAAAAAAAMME ! (pour une fois que je cite du Natsu... enfin bref x'))

* * *

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS GIGA MÉGA TROP BIENS :**

**Redfoxiy : **Pas une vilaine lectrice puisque tu m'en as laissée une ! d'ailleurs merci ;)

ouais, le steampunk c'est trop bien *-* News Victoria ? Je regarderais !

Cool merci ! Ouais, j'adore le GaVy. Je crois que ça se voit un peu trop ;p

Ouaiiiis ! ils pètent le feu tous les deux !

oui, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer... - - ' (lemecquiestquandmêmecenséêtreunpersonnageprincipal)

t'inquiète, c'est parfaitement lisible ;) bye !

**Lulu-folle : **Héwai :3 (laréponseutilebonjour)

**Maryanne : **T'auras plus, t'auras plus ! xD attends juste la semaine prochaine ! merfiiiii

**La visiteuse : **Heeeeeeey !

Tékaté (tkt) ;p contente que tu ailles mieux !

ouais ça commence à aller mieux (commence j'ai bien dit)

muahaha ! je suis une sadique tu le sais *w* (mais il la réconfortera bientôt _ nyahahaha !)

yay elle est trop cool Shorty / tout est cool :3 / surpriiiise

et donc ? ta réaction ? ;p

merciiii ! yay bye !

**Lijovanchan : **Hey ! Vraiment ? Trop cool ! Merci !

Ouais j'ai du mal à synthétiser des fois x') mais si t'as compris c'est tout bon ! (sinon tu demandes hein.)

Mes OCs ? Donc euh... Terence, Ayria, Rhys (mentionné rapidement quelque part) sont des descendants de Mavis et de ses sœurs. Terence et Ayria sont jumeaux, Terence est l'héritier principal de la maison Vermillion. Et Rhys est son cousin, et il se ramasse tout le sale boulot x) Ananéosi, c'est vrai que je l'ai inventé, c'est la sœur jumelle d'Acnologia et aussi son amante. C'est son pendant féminin, un peu comme le yin et le yang ^^ Ananéosi est la déesse du Renouveau et Acno le dieu de la Destruction. Elle est morte pendant le Grand Chaos et a donné naissance à sa dernière fille, Grandine, qu'Acnologia a sorti vivante de son cadavre (ouais c'est glauque je sais). Il y en a d'autres ? (les Exceeds que j'ai inventé, ceux de Luxus et de Cobra, s'appellent Thunderbolt et Gloomy. L'un est un léopard jaune à taches vertes - ouais c'est chelou - et l'autre la boule de poils _fluffy _décrite plus haut. D'autres OCs ?

Bye !

**noominaome : **De rien ^^ t'inquiète pas ! ça me fait plaisir que tu reviewes dans tous les cas !

**Guest (Hime Hakkai) : **Hey ! Merci ! ;p l'arbre généalogique c'est donc : Acnologia a eu pour enfants Skiadrum le Sombre et Metallicana le Sanguinaire, qui ont eu à leur tour Rogue Cheney et Gajeel Redfox. Quant à Ananéosi, sa sœur, elle a mis au monde d'abord Igneel le Flamboyant, Weisslogia le Lys Lumineux et Grandine l'Ange Séraphique. Igneel a pour enfants Natsu et Cobra (appelé Erik ici), Weisslogia est le père de Sting et de Luxus et Grandine la mère de Wendy ^^ le reste du clan est composé de cousins qui n'apparaîtront pas dans cette fic parce que j'ai la flemme d'en inventer et que ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

c'est que je suis une féministe convaincue alors du coup ça déteint un peu sur mes personnages ^^'

Yay ! à plus !


	16. Dangereuse

_Olá!  
_(portugais : 8/10. Hé ouais, je reprends le challenge ! Muahahaaaaa !)

Je reviens avec un jour de retard parce qu'hier j'ai préféré faire du bateau plutôt que de poster x) _Desculpa ! _(ça veut dire "désolée" ^^)

AH ! **News : **j'ai créé une page Ask parce qu'une amie me l'avait demandé (tu te reconnaîtras hinhin.) Je sais pas trop si ça va servir, mais en tout cas mon nom c'est AskAndoryss ^^ Si vous voulez me poser des questions, par ex entre deux chapitres, allez-y, vous pouvez demander en anonyme ou sans avoir besoin forcément de compte. Vwala :3

Ah, et aussi, j'aimerais communiquer plus avec vous, surtout avec les gens qui me lisent mais qui n'ont pas de compte ... facebook ? twitter ? d'autres plateformes ? je sais pas si ça vous tente vous me dites hein ;p

Voilà voilà ! on se retrouve à la fin pour la réponse aux RA et l'outro !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lisanna se préparait. Elle enfila son pantalon, sa chemise au décolleté ouvert sur sa poitrine dissimulée par une large bande de lin. Elle laça son corset en _salvain, _noua ses coudières et ses genouillères faites du même matériau. Puis elle chaussa ses bottes hautes et souples au talon légèrement surélevé. Elle glissa la dague de son frère à sa ceinture et sourit en sentant le poids familier de l'objet calé contre sa hanche.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir en pied de sa chambre, et eut un hoquet de stupeur face à son propre reflet.

Elle ressemblait à une guerrière, à mille lieues de la Fiorienne Choisie terrifiée par le grand voyage qui l'attendait, ou de la jeune fille aux sens phagocytés par la peur, sur laquelle s'était assis le sergent de la milice. Elle avait l'air… dangereuse.

Les mains à plat sur ses cuisses, immobile face à la glace, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pensive.

.

Bixrow se tenait devant l'unique miroir qu'il possédait, un carré de verre réfléchissant de quinze centimètres sur quinze accroché au-dessus du baquet d'eau qui lui servait de baignoire.

Le chevalier au heaume détestait son visage. Ces cheveux bleus hirsutes, ces traits grossiers de paysans, ce nez immense, ce tatouage hideux qui marquait sa chair comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que du bétail. Et de ces marques, il en avait partout. Des sceaux apposés sur son corps qui ne lui appartenait pas – pour lui rappeler qu'_il_ ne _s'_appartenait pas – le vendant à qui voulait de lui.

Le seul de ces tatouages gravés dans sa chair comme des signatures au bas d'un contrat qu'il appréciait, c'était celui estampé sur sa langue.

Cette marque-là avait pourtant été l'une des plus douloureuses. Il n'avait pas pu manger pendant six jours et avait pleuré comme un nouveau-né, c'est-à-dire sans aucune retenue, quand on la lui avait tatouée. Pourtant, cette marque représentait pour lui la première, et la seule, forme de liberté qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il contempla un long moment son visage qu'il exécrait tant. « Beauté rustique », qu'ils disaient, les marchands. Très drôle. Il n'était pas beau. Il était laid. Affreusement laid.

Voilà pourquoi il se cachait sous un heaume comme le lâche qu'il était.

Nu comme un ver, il se tenait debout au centre de son baquet dont l'eau glacée lui engourdissait les orteils. Il regarda ses grandes mains mates, burinées et tannées par le soleil. Ces mains savaient faire tant de choses. Tuer, dépecer, chasser, mais aussi bêcher, creuser, semer. Ces mains savaient aussi caresser, aimer, réconforter.

Et puis tous ces gestes étaient devenus mécaniques à ses yeux. Y avait-il encore quelque chose qu'il effectuait sincèrement ? De tout son cœur ?

Rien.

Bixrow venait de la région du Berger. On l'appelait ainsi parce qu'elle se situait au nord du Pôle : le Nord du Nord, et était placée sous la lueur froide de la lointaine Vénus, l'étoile du Berger. C'était également la dernière région du Nouveau Monde où l'esclavage était encore légalisé.

L'ancien Mercenaire descendait d'une longue lignée d'esclaves. Il avait d'abord travaillé la terre, comme tous les membres de sa famille, et puis les marchands d'esclaves avaient noté sa large carrure et son visage « séduisant », bien que d'une « essence brute et primitive ». Ils l'avaient acheté à son ancien propriétaire, arraché à sa famille et jeté en pâture aux seigneurs en rut.

D'esclave de bonne qualité, qui travaillait vite et bien, il était passé au statut de jouet sexuel. Et les marques successives qui s'accumulaient sur son corps témoignaient des abus des riches propriétaires qui désiraient assouvir leurs fantasmes. Il avait eu une chance d'intégrer les Mercenaires. Il l'avait saisie. Et il était devenu le Chevalier au Heaume, le terrible chasseur de primes Bixrow. Sans nom, sans attaches, sans passé.

Il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et enfonça son casque sur sa tête. Toisant son propre regard à travers la grille de son heaume, il éclata soudainement de rire.

Sa langue d'iguane, sifflant entre ses dents quand il s'esclaffa, portait la marque des Loups du Nord*.

x x

x x

Ils se tenaient tous les deux face à face. Lui, immense, sarcastique. Elle, menue, terriblement sérieuse. L'un avait les bras croisés, l'autre les tenait le long du corps, serrant convulsivement les poings, emplie, serrant convulsivement les poings, emplie d'une anxiété que même l'habitude ne pouvait pousser à s'en défaire.

Sans crier garde, il attaqua.

Ses mouvements étaient fluides, bien trop rapides, ses gestes s'enchaînaient si vite qu'ils en devenaient flous. Elle para cependant ses coups sans aucune hésitation. Elle était douée en esquive. Son corps mince semblait virevolter autour de sa lourde carrure sans qu'il parvienne à la toucher.

Excédé par ce jeu du chat et de la souris, il lui lança :

\- Allez, attaque !

Elle effectua alors un flip parfait en avant et tenta de lui décocher un coup de pied au visage, mais il lui attrapa la cheville et l'expédia à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se rétablit de justesse, roulant sur le côté avec une grimace de douleur il ne s'enquit pas de son état. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de baisser sa garde, trompé par son air innocent, et il en avait payé chèrement les conséquences. Il l'observa se relever péniblement en se massant l'épaule droite. Il était fier de se dire qu'elle avait fait des progrès. Lorsqu'elle était venue le voir, un peu plus de deux semaines plus tôt, elle était terrorisée, affaiblie et à moitié traumatisée. À présent, elle avait l'air… dangereuse.

Il se rappelait parfaitement. De tout.

**SEPTIEME JOUR. (Trois jours après la fugue de Lisanna. Quinze jours plus tôt.)**

Lisanna n'en pouvait plus. Ses cauchemars** refusaient de cesser, et sa santé physique et morale s'en ressentait. Elle était obligée de monopoliser sa cousine, qui était la seule à pouvoir la calmer, et à présent Yukino était échouée au fond de son lit, malade à en crever. Lisanna ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Cela _devait _cesser. Elle devait aller le voir.

Ce cauchemar l'avait réveillée en sursaut, le matin même après sa fugue avortée. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ? C'était une obsession stupide. Et comme il faut soigner le mal par le mal, elle alla le voir.

.

La tanière était bondée. L'escouade qui s'était lancée aux trousses de Natsu était enfin revenue. Ils étaient tous au complet, braillant et buvant avec allégresse.

Bixrow avalait chope sur chope avec son exubérance habituelle. Son seul désir, à cet instant précis, était de se rendre soûl comme une barrique et de finir la soirée dans les bras de la blonde plantureuse qui lui servait à boire. Il s'y employait donc avec enthousiasme, tandis que Fried flirtait ouvertement, l'alcool l'ayant décoincé, avec une brune déjà à moitié déshabillée, et qu'Ever Green surveillait tout ce petit monde, une flûte de champagne à la main, l'air dépité.

Soudain, des sifflements s'élevèrent dans l'ambiance enfumée de la salle. Une voix féminine s'insurgea contre les mots crus que les ivrognes lui adressaient. Bixrow vit du coin de l'œil Ever se redresser, alertée, mais il était bien trop ivre pour se soucier d'une jeune fille qui se faisait molester.

Ever disparut du comptoir où elle était perchée. Le chevalier, quant à lui, regardait avec intérêt le décolleté de la serveuse, quand il sentit soudain un liquide glacé lui couler dans le cou. Immédiatement dégrisé, il se leva d'un bond, prêt à en découdre avec celui qui avait osé lui jouer ce petit tour, et tomba nez à nez avec son amie qui affichait une expression furieuse.

\- Toi, viens par là. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à la blonde, va minauder ailleurs.

Traîné de force par Ever Green hors de la taverne, il s'exclama :

\- Tu peux me dire de quoi tu vas m'accuser encore ?

\- Commence déjà par me dire ce qu'elle fait là, ce sera un bon début, et ensuite tu essaieras de trouver une solution au merdier dans lequel tu nous as mis, hein ?

Perplexe, il tourna les yeux vers la direction qu'indiquait le doigt pointé de la Gorgone. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il détailla les cheveux courts et blancs, la gorge laiteuse, les mains graciles et les deux yeux lapis-lazuli qui le fixaient avec toute la détermination du monde.

\- Oh, putain, souffla-t-il en reconnaissant la fiancée de l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi pendant dix jours, et également celle qu'il avait sauvée trois jours plus tôt.

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena plus loin. Une fois qu'ils aient laissé deux rues entre eux et son lieu de beuverie, où chacun pourrait reconnaître la Fiorienne – ou du moins se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une étrangère –, il se tourna vers la blanche et lui serra les bras si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

\- Aïe ! protesta la jeune fille.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Je voulais vous voir, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça, j'avais compris, persifla Bixrow. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est _pourquoi _?

Ses incroyables yeux bleus le fuyaient. Il attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder. À contrecœur, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Vous m'avez sauvée. Vous vous en rappelez ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui. Des étrangères pourchassées par les miliciens de la Citacielle, c'est pas exactement quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement.

\- Vous avez un Talent. La manipulation d'êtres humains et d'objets, c'est ça ?

Il desserra son étreinte et la considéra avec plus de sérieux.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai mes sources, répliqua-t-elle. Là n'est pas le fait. Le fait est que moi aussi, j'ai un Talent. Et j'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à m'en servir, et, par la même occasion, à me battre.

Il éclata de rire. L'idée était risible. Il ne connaissait qu'une femme qui sache se battre, c'était Ever Green, et cette gamine était loin d'avoir sa carrure. Bien qu'elle ait du cran, reconnut-il, pensif. Soudain, il sentit une douleur aigüe se répandre dans sa main.

\- Hé !

Elle le regardait, l'air furieux, des crocs _d'animaux _ayant remplacés ses canines. Du sang dégoulinait sur son menton – _son _sang à _lui. _Elle l'avait mordu !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es folle ou quoi !

\- Apprenez-moi à me battre, articula-t-elle distinctement en séparant chaque syllabe.

\- Et à quoi ça te servirait, hein ?

\- À que la prochaine fois que j'irais faire un petit tour dans votre ravissante capitale, vous ne soyez pas obligés de venir à mon secours.

Elle le regardait. Par tous les dieux, elle avait l'air décidée, la gamine. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la considéra plus en détail.

\- C'est à cause des miliciens, c'est ça ?

Elle fut prise d'un violent frisson et il sut qu'il avait touché juste. Il s'y connaissait en viols. Il connaissait le traumatisme psychologique qui en découlait. Et même s'il était arrivé à temps pour empêcher Gordon de la souiller, cette ordure avait eu le temps de marquer sa mémoire au fer rouge, de la même manière que la chair de Bixrow.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il après un instant.

\- D'accord ? répéta-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir. Vous acceptez de m'entraîner ?

\- Ouais. Mais je te préviens : pas un mot de ça à quiconque. Même pas à tes amies. C'est clair ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bonne fille, marmonna-t-il, la tête pesante.

Les effets secondaires de l'alcool commençaient à se faire sentir. Il se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Tant pis, il ne se ferait pas la serveuse ce soir. Oh, et puis, c'était tant mieux, puisque si jamais il avait réussi à l'attirer dans son lit, elle lui aurait forcément posé des questions qu'il préférait éviter au sujet de son heaume. Du genre, pourquoi il ne le retirait pas.

**VINGT-DEUXIEME JOUR. (Salle d'entraînement de l'armée.)**

Ouais, elle avait fait des progrès. Elle était même sacrément forte. Elle se battait bien et utilisait ses pouvoirs avec intelligence. Elle lui avait parlé des Talents impressionnants de sa sœur et de son frère lui, il préférait quand même le sien. Lisa n'avait rien d'un démon ou d'une bête, et sous ses traits, chaque animal dont elle prenait l'apparence paraissait pétri de bonté. Au point que ses ennemis ne se douteraient de rien.

Il sourit en la voyant frapper de toute la force de ses petits poings – qui en recelaient beaucoup, mine de rien – le sac de cuir pendu aux poutres métalliques de la salle. Elle avait retiré son corset en _salvain_ – il insistait pour qu'elle le porte à chacun de leurs affrontements, il ne savait pas retenir ses coups, et même si elle esquivait bien, tout le monde faisait des erreurs. Sa chemise ample était ouverte jusqu'au nombril. La bande de lin qui enserrait ses seins était trempée de sueur, comme son vêtement. Ses bras luisaient sous la lueur de la lanterne.

Il la trouvait terriblement désirable, et le simple fait qu'il y pensât était un crime de lèse-majesté. Elle était promise à un prince, et lui n'était que le chien qui retrouverait le prince en question. Pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de caresser ses courbes voluptueuses et dès qu'il la quittait du regard, des images obscènes envahissaient ses pensées. Il la voyait nue, offerte dans ses draps. Il se voyait la faire hurler et se cabrer de plaisir.

Il secoua brusquement la tête, horrifié. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient chaque jour. Chaque matin, elle allait à leur petite salle d'entraînement, si profondément enfouie dans les recoins de la caserne que nul n'y allait jamais. Elle s'échauffait, pratiquant chaque exercice qu'il lui avait donné à faire la veille, et dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, il la rejoignait pour une séance de corps-à-corps.

Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il aurait bien aimé essayer un autre genre de corps-à-corps…

Non ! Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et glissa le long du poteau où il était adossé. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser ! Mais comment arrêter de penser ?

\- Bixrow ?

Elle avait fini par l'appeler par son prénom, quelques jours auparavant. Cela lui semblait tellement naturel, à lui, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à elle, cela lui coûtait autant. Elle avait esquissé un sourire d'excuse et avait soufflé : « La faute à l'éducation fiorienne, j'imagine ». Il était vrai que sur Fiore, les gens n'appelaient parfois même pas par leur prénom leur époux/épouse. Le chevalier avait eu une grimace de dégoût quand elle le lui avait appris. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à ces étrangers.

Lisa était penchée au-dessus de lui. Il se rendit compte de sa position : il était assis, la tête entre les genoux, adossé au poteau. Elle le regarda, l'air inquiet.

\- Hé, tout va bien ?

\- Non, je me sens mal, réussit-il à articuler, la gorge sèche.

Et le fait que le décolleté de sa chemise soit à deux centimètres de sa bouche n'y était pas pour rien.

\- Attends, il faut que tu respires. Viens, je vais t'aider.

Lisanna fit alors le geste interdit : elle tendit les mains pour essayer de lui ôter son heaume. Il la repoussa si fort qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Il eut juste le temps de voir son visage choqué avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et qu'elle s'assomme sur le seau d'eau qui servait à nettoyer le sol.

Il fixa la jeune fille inconsciente. « Merde… merde merde merde. » Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il rampa précipitamment jusqu'à elle. Il prit son bras, tâta son pouls, approcha son oreille de sa bouche. Bon, elle respirait encore, c'était bon signe. Il souleva sa tête, passa sa main dans ses cheveux – il se maudit intérieurement de savourer ce contact à un moment pareil – et chercha une bosse, une plaie. Lorsqu'il regarda sa main, ses doigts étaient trempés de sang.

« Merde. »

Il retourna prudemment le corps de la blanche et écarta ses mèches poissées de liquide vermeil. Il inspecta la blessure. Une coupure de sept centimètres de long, qui saignait abondamment, mais peu profonde. Il soupira de soulagement. Bixrow s'empressa de bander la plaie avec les rouleaux de lin qui se trouvaient dans la petite boîte de premiers secours. Puis il détailla le visage évanoui de la jeune fille, toujours figé dans son expression choquée, posé sur ses cuisses.

« Et merde. » Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options, à vrai dire. Attendre qu'elle se réveille, endiguer sa colère, éviter ses questions. Il ne pouvait pas décemment la ramener à ses amies comme ça, surtout que : de un, sa cousine lui tomberait sûrement dessus à bras raccourcis, et, de deux, leur petit secret serait éventé.

Il se prépara donc à attendre, faisant glisser les mèches de la jeune fille à la blancheur poissée de sang entre ses doigts.

Avec un soupir, il ôta son heaume. Il lui devait au moins ça. Il lui devait au moins la vérité.

x x

x x

\- Père.

Skiadrum le Sombre se tourna vers son fils. Rogue sentit son cœur vaciller, comme à chaque fois, face aux yeux morts de son géniteur. Cela faisait maintenant soixante-et-onze ans que le conseiller d'Acnologia avait sacrifié sa vue pour protéger son fils. Plus de soixante-dix décades que ses prunelles vides ne voyaient plus que le néant.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, lord Cheney découvrait son père assis dans un fauteuil, au coin d'une cheminée qui n'avait plus abrité de feu depuis longtemps, un livre posé sur ses genoux. À chaque fois, il s'agissait d'un livre différent, d'une page différente, d'un auteur différent.

Mais Rogue savait que son père n'avait jamais pu lire ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne de ces ouvrages. Le héros de la Guerre des Failles***, le tacticien implacable, celui grâce à qui le camp des Dragons avait remporté la lutte contre les clans renégats, n'était plus qu'un vieillard aveugle.

Le sablier de Skiadrum et de Weisslogia était presque vide. Deux Dragons qui se laissaient mourir, laissaient le temps les rattraper, n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps à vivre.

Rogue savait pourquoi son oncle avait lâché prise. La perte successive de ses deux femmes, la haine invétérée de son fils cadet à son égard, le chagrin avait pris le dessus sur son envie de vivre. Quant à Skiadrum… le Dragon taciturne avait, tout comme son cousin, trop perdu pour que quelque chose ne le rattache à cette terre. Et, à l'instar de Luxus, Rogue savait qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour l'en empêcher.

\- Rogue ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le brun, la gorge nouée.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci, fit-il en s'asseyant.

C'était toujours ainsi avec Skiadrum. Ils échangeaient des banalités, à des lieues de ce que l'un et l'autre ressentaient. Et ils n'abordaient jamais les réels problèmes.

\- J'ai vu ton rapport concernant l'administration financière de l'Ouest. Il était très bien. Tu as raison quant à la future nomination de Sting au poste. Il est prêt.

\- Merci. Oui, en effet. Je suis sûr qu'il ferait un très bon administrateur.

Rogue se détestait lui-même de prononcer de telles platitudes.

\- Il va bien ? demanda le Sombre. Tout se passe comme il faut avec sa fiancée ?

Cheney grimaça. Il savait que le sujet allait revenir sur le tapis. Sting était probablement le membre le plus rebelle du clan. Même Gajeel témoignait un tant soit peu de respect – sarcastique et dégoulinant d'hypocrisie, certes, mais bon – à l'égard de leur Roi. Cependant, le blond, lui, ne rendait des comptes à personne. C'était tout juste si l'on savait qu'il était vivant. Seul Rogue savait ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, aussi stupide et puéril soit-il, Sting restait son meilleur ami, son frère de lait.

\- Eh bien… à vrai dire, il ne s'en occupe pas le moins du monde. (Il se devait tout de même de dire la vérité à son père, non ?). La pauvre fille est abandonnée.

\- Pas si abandonnée que ça, n'est-ce pas, Laïos ?

Le jeune homme se figea. Quand son père l'appelait par son véritable nom, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait fait une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'en saurais rien ? poursuivit Skiadrum d'un ton doucereux. Je suis peut-être aveugle, Laïos, mais j'ai toujours mes oreilles. Et j'entends des choses très intéressantes.

Les yeux morts du Dragon se vrillèrent dans ceux de son fils, au point que Rogue en aurait presque cru qu'il avait retrouvé la vue.

\- Stupide, gronda le Sombre, bien plus menaçant. Tu es si stupide. J'aurais pourtant pensé que toi, au moins, tu éviterais de commettre des erreurs, mais au final tu te révèles aussi stupide que les autres. Te rapprocher d'une Fiorienne ? Qui plus est destinée à ton cousin ? Idiot ! Laïos… qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Personne d'autre que moi et mes oreilles, soupira Skiadrum. Franchement… j'avais espéré mieux de ta part, Laïos.

Sans un mot de plus, Rogue se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, raide de fureur. Il sentait les iris voilés de son père lui brûler le dos. La main sur la poignée, il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand il s'immobilisa. La voix rauque, la gorge sèche, il lâcha :

\- Tout le monde commet des erreurs, Père. Sur ce point, je pense que je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de votre part.

La porte claqua avec force. Dans le fauteuil, le Dragon se recroquevilla avec un gémissement de douleur.

\- Haaa… haaaa… geignit-il, ses prunelles sans vie roulant dans leurs orbites. Saõra… Saõra…

x x

x x

Luxus observa son cousin, puis la meilleure amie de sa fiancée. Ils étaient tous réunis à table, excepté, évidemment, Sting, Weisslogia et Skiadrum, qui n'avaient pas daigné se montrer. L'ambiance était lourde. Grandine fusillait du regard Acnologia, qui, lui, semblait être le seul de bonne humeur et mangeait allégrement. Rogue avait le regard rivé au fond de son assiette et le visage sombre. L'absence d'Erik et de Kinana, qui d'ordinaire étaient les seuls à alléger un peu l'atmosphère, plombait le moral des convives présents. Ayria et Terence ne disaient mot, à la fois heureux de s'être retrouvés et réduits au silence par le nuage noir qui régnait dans la salle à manger. Lisanna se tenait droite comme un piquet, les yeux dans le vague, un étrange bandage enroulé autour de son crâne. Sa cousine picorait dans son plat, plus par politesse, et couvait la blanche aux yeux azur d'un air inquiet. À ses côtés, la fiancée de Luxus lui adressa un faible sourire, auquel il répondit plus ou moins. Levy avait les yeux rouges et le visage ravagé par le chagrin. En face d'elle, Gajeel la fixait sans vergogne avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Le blond se promis d'avoir une discussion avec son cousin. Il avait appris par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses soldats la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le hall, alors même qu'il venait de faire la paix avec sa promise. Et même de la part de Gajeel, la cruauté de sa réaction l'avait choqué.

.

Gajeel marchait d'un pas énergique dans les couloirs du palais. Toujours ces fichus couloirs… Il ne désirait qu'une chose : retourner dans sa chambre et s'effondrer sur son lit, puis dormir, dormir pour oublier les yeux olive cernés et la douleur incommensurable qu'il y avait lu. Il se détestait lui-même mais jamais il ne se serait excusé. Après tout, il était lui-même, non ?

Il allait prendre le couloir de droite quand un bras se dressa devant lui. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Qui osait l'empêcher de rejoindre sa couche ? Il allait le massacrer, vite fait, bien fait.

Quand il découvrit le visage du possesseur de ce bras, il changea d'avis.

Luxus Dreyar était le seul Dragon qui faisait peur à Gajeel. Même Acnologia, avec ses pulsions dévastatrices et son rire de mégalomane, ne lui inspirait qu'une haine franche et un dégoût à peine dissimulé. Luxus, c'était une autre affaire. Depuis qu'il l'avait chopé à l'âge de six ans pour lui flanquer une raclée mémorable après qu'il ait martyrisé le fils d'un valet, le blond lui inspirait une crainte irrationnelle qu'il cachait derrière des airs bravaches et des provocations stupides. Il haussa un sourcil à son égard, et gronda :

\- Qu'est-ce'tu m'veux ?

\- Il va falloir que tu prennes un peu plus soin de ta fiancée.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ? s'énerva le brun, envahi d'un insupportable sentiment de culpabilité.

Luxus l'attrapa par le col et siffla :

\- Ça suffit, Gajeel. Sting et toi êtes les seuls à ne faire aucun effort. Tu vas passer le restant de tes jours avec elle à tes côtés, ça t'ennuierait de le faire en bons termes ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas être en bons termes avec elle, moi, cracha Gajeel.

\- Et tu crois que j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie à jouer au mari absent, et à voir ma fiancée gâcher sa jeunesse à cause de l'Honneur ? Tu crois que j'ai une quelconque envie de perdre ma liberté et de la lui ôter ? Non ! Pas plus que je n'ai envie d'infliger ces unions forcées à aucun de nous huit. Tu sais quoi ? Je comprends Natsu ! Ce crétin est peut-être imprudent, puéril et un imbécile fini, mais pour l'instant, il a été plus lucide en s'enfuyant que chacun de nous.

.

* * *

*Rappel : les Loups du Nord sont les soldats faisant partie de l'armée tenue secrète du Pôle. Les Mercenaires sont des chasseurs de primes qui pour beaucoup jurent loyauté au royaume après quelques années et rejoignent les Loups.

** pour se remémorer le cauchemar en question, relisez le chapitre douze )

***Autre rappel, qui n'en est pas un puisque je ne l'ai jamais précisé explicitement auparavant : la Guerre des Failles est le conflit majeur qui a bouleversé le Nouveau Monde, un peu comme les Première et Seconde Guerres mondiales pour nous. Il s'agissait d'un affrontement entre clans renégats (_aka _les guildes noires/clandestines de FT) et les Arches majeures. C'est à la fin de cette lutte qu'ont été créés le Conseil du Nouveau Monde et les Arches légales. Les arches mineures furent laissées à l'abandon et coupées de toutes ressources.

Quant à la guerre d'Insoumission, c'est une guerre civile au Pôle. Les territoires du Sud se sont rebellés contre l'autorité des Dragons. Ils avaient à leur tête la famille Rivera, dont Luccia était l'héritière. Ironie du sort, le grand-père de Luxus, Makarov Dreyar, fut un héros de cette guerre interne.

* * *

Tada :3

Alors, vous avez été nombreux à me faire remarquer que "hé mais pour l'un des personnages principaux, on le voit pas bôcoup, Roro, dis donc..."

Et bah... ouais. Du coup, j'ai écrit au gros fluo rouge sur mon carnet : FAIRE APPARAÎTRE ROGUE PUTAIN X'D et j'ai réussi à le placer dans ce chapitre ! hurrah !

Merci énormément pour vos retours sur le Gerza de l'autre fois ! du coup j'ai encore plus la foi ! (*évite la tomate*)

et pis... du loooong Bixanna et la réponse au mystère tant attendue : "mais où était donc Lisanna tout ce temps ?" réponse : avec Bixbix !

N'oubliez pas de me dire pour les rézo socio ! (facebook, twitter ? je cééé paaaaa)

Bon, j'arrête de délirer, j'espère que ça vous aura plu eeeeeet...

_Até logo ! _(à la prochaine !)

.

**Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes !**

**Kotomi-chan : **Hey ! Merci ! :3 contente de t'avoir fait apprécier ce style ;p

euuuuh... disons que le fil conducteur, je l'ai trouvé un peu tard xD mais là oui, je sais où je vais !

désoléeee pour le suspense ! mais merci du compliment !

(techniquement, je suis même pas en 3e mais en 4e, j'ai que treize ans. Bon, quatorze le trois août, mais bref ^^ - lafillequisevantaitbonjour - ça va les chevilles ? très bien !)

oyoyoy ! c'est quoi ce manque de confiance en soi ?! j'ai commencé à écrire des trucs très banals moi aussi, on passe tous par là. le plus important, c'est de trouver son style ^^ certains en ont un léger, humoristique, d'autres dramatiques, ampoulés, bref, il y a autant de styles différents que d'auteurs ! peut-être que le tien ne fait pas aussi "mature" que le mien à tes yeux, mais c'est le tien ! moi aussi, des fois, je bave devant des styles d'écriture que je trouve infiniment plus classe que le mien ! :) mais après, ne te force pas à écrire dans un tel style si tu ne t'y plais pas ou que ce n'est pas naturel pour toi. le plus important, donc, c'est de trouver son style et surtout, d'y être A L'AISE. je suis sûre qu'un paquet de gens aiment ton style ! alors haut les cœurs, et à ta plume, miss !

haha ! merci ! (c'est vrai que c'est ma grande peur, de faire dans le gnangnan.) De manière générale, bien que je trouve le NaLu mignon, je préfère éviter de mettre Lucy avec Natsu. tout simplement parce que c'est vu, revu, et rerevu ! c'est plus drôle de l'accoupler (lol) avec d'autres :3

aïïïe ! XD bon, si t'aimes bien, c'est le principal ;p

XDDD la leçon est rentrée on dirait ! c'est vrai que le petit speech sur compassion/pitié, c'est quelque chose que j'éprouve et que j'applique au quotidien. pour moi, la différence est très importante ! - azy arrête de raconter ta vie là -

tu as eu ta réponse !

en fait, si, simplement, Terence ne peut pas la "lire"... muahahahahaha !

Acno le salauuuud ! Bibi ? Bixbi ? XDDD pas mal, pas mal !

moi aussi je m'amuse avec leurs surnoms x')

La voilà, la suite ! j'espère que tu auras aimé !

bye !

**Redfoxiy : **Fade, ma Kina-chan ? beuuuuh :'( XD c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très représentée dans le manga et qu'elle est assez "lisse" par ailleurs... pas très intéressante donc... mais j'espère avoir réussi à changer ça ! ;p

merci ! j'adore Erza *-* (héhé, oui, tu as bien vu la référence !)

c'était assez osé j'en conviens XD mais après tout, bleu + rouge = violet, non ? (rapport à leurs cheveux)

la suiiiite... ah ouiiiii... c'est vraiiii... (*esquive la tomate*) je m'y mettrais ! un jour ! j'espère !

eh bien merci à toi ! c'est vraiment enrichissant en tout cas ! ;p

Bye !


	17. Histoires de sang et de larmes

_Nìn hao ! _

Ça va les gens ?

je pense que j'ouvrirais une page Facebook (merci Baella pour tes conseils avisés ;)) mais à la rentrée, parce que là... *flemme*

merci à tous pour vos reviews trop gentils sur le Bixanna ! j'avoue que j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si le passé de Bixrow est... disons... pas très très joyeux x'(

je poste plus tôt parce que je pars jeudi matin et que je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir le temps de poster mercredi ^^ je suis gentille hein ? ;p (c'est surtout parce que je suis trop fière d'avoir fini mon chapitre avant en fait XD)

à partir donc de ce jeudi là, je ne pourrais plus poster pendant deux semaines (jusqu'au 15 août à peu près !), la faute aux vacances sans WiFi ! x') mais je n'arrête pas pour autant d'écrire, du coup quand je reviendrais j'en posterai peut-être plusieurs à la suite... elle est pas cool la vie ? ;p

Allez, je vous laisse lire, et puis réponse aux RA à la fin comme d'hab' !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sting était allongé sur un sofa, les bottes négligemment posées sur l'accoudoir, un livre sur le visage, quand Rogue fit apparition dans son salon privé avec la force d'une tempête. Le blond souleva le coin du livre et observa son frère de lait du coin de l'œil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Le brun à la peau pâle respirait bruyamment, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant convulsivement. Le fils de Weisslogia nota avec surprise qu'il avait les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispées.

Rogue fondit sur lui. Le blond se sentit happé vers le haut, et tandis que les doigts de son cousin lui enserraient la gorge, ce dernier lui hurla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter, pauvre crétin ?! Que j'avais défloré ta fiancée, c'est ça ? Très intelligent, vraiment, Sting !

\- De quoi tu parles ? ricana méchamment le blond. De cette étrangère ? Tu peux bien en faire ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire !

Le brun se calma et considéra son ami un instant.

\- Alors que… tu n'as pas menti sur mon compte ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, gronda Sting en se redressant. Je me fous de cette fille. Que tu te l'aie appropriée ou pas, qu'est-ce que j'aurais gagné à aller vomir des horreurs à ton sujet ? Franchement, tu me déçois. Je croyais que tu savais que je n'étais pas du genre à rapporter, surtout pas à mon _cher et tendre_ grand-oncle.

Rogue le lâcha et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, terriblement las. Son meilleur ami le dévisagea, alerté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est passé, répondit le fils de Skiadrum, que je me suis imprégné de ta fiancée. Et que mon père est au courant – ou tout du moins il se doute de quelque chose.

Le blond fixa son frère de lait un long moment. Il lâcha :

\- En gros… tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

\- Bien résumé, soupira le brun. Le problème, poursuivit-il en redressant la tête, c'est que toi non plus, tu n'es pas dans une position très favorable.

\- Hé ! protesta Sting. T'as pas intérêt à m'embarquer dans tes galères, tu m'entends !

\- Trop tard, Sting. T'as déjà un pied dans la barque, comme elle, comme moi.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et envoya valser le vase qui se trouvait sur le guéridon à côté du sofa. Excédé, il se tourna vers son ami, toujours assis dans le fauteuil :

\- T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais être mêlé à cette affaire ?

\- Si tu t'étais un peu plus occupé d'elle, aussi !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'as pas su t'empêcher de toucher à ce qui ne t'appartenait pas !

Rogue se leva à son tour, furieux. Les deux se toisèrent, vibrant d'une violence à peine contenue.

\- Je te signale, gronda le brun, d'une voix basse et rauque qui sifflait entre ses dents, que si tu t'étais un tant soit peu intéressé à elle, je me serais retenu d'aller à sa rencontre. Et permets-moi aussi de te rappeler que l'imprégnation est totalement imprévue ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais planifié de tomber amoureux de celle qui deviendrait _ta _fiancée !

\- Attends deux secondes, redis-moi ça ? Le sombre, taciturne et glacial Rogue Cheney est _tombé amoureux _? Quel sentimentalisme, mon cher ! ricana Sting.

\- Espèce de…

Le blond se prit un pain monumental et dévisagea son meilleur ami, bouche bée. Le brun paraissait hors de lui. Ses yeux rouges brillaient intensément.

\- Ok, souffla Sting. Excuse-moi.

Il se rassit prudemment, sans détourner le regard de son frère de lait, qui peinait visiblement à retrouver son calme.

\- Rogue. Rogue, assieds-toi, tu me fais peur, là.

Le Dragon obtempéra, respirant à fond. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, puis redressa la tête et adressa un sourire dépité à son ami.

\- Tu vois ? Je suis en train de devenir fou.

\- Tu lui as dit ? À propos de… demanda prudemment le blond.

\- De _ça _? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ricana le fils de Skiadrum. C'est une Fiorienne, Sting. La noblesse est quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour ces gens-là.

\- Parce que tu as vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle y accordait une quelconque importance ?

Rogue garda le silence un moment.

\- Peu importe, souffla-t-il. Je ne pourrais jamais être à ses côtés de toute façon, alors ça ne servirait à rien. De toute façon, si elle avait eu un autre destin, je lui aurais souhaité de ne jamais approcher un Dragon. Cette famille est maudite, Sting. On est tous maudits.

\- Faux, gronda le blond. C'est Acnologia, le taré. C'est lui le responsable.

\- On ne peut pas passer notre vie à rejeter la faute sur lui et ne jamais ouvrir les yeux sur nos propres agissements – ou, en l'occurrence, notre _absence _d'agissements. On n'a pas osé s'opposer à lui, Sting. Même Grandine, malgré ses belles paroles et tout son honneur, n'a rien fait.

\- Parce qu'il terrifie tout le monde ! Mais au fond, ce n'est qu'un fou furieux !

\- Un fou furieux avec des pouvoirs largement supérieurs à l'ensemble des nôtres.

\- Je refuse de faire profil bas encore une fois ! Tu dis qu'on n'agit pas : très bien, alors, agissons ! Rogue, il a tué tant de gens. Et au sein même de notre famille ! Il a tué Saõra, ta mère. Il a tué la mienne. Il a assassiné Sareel, la mère de Luxus, parce qu'elle était l'ultime héritière de son plus grand rival, le clan Dreyar. Il a fait croire à un accident de chasse en se débarrassant de Dante, le mari de Grandine, tout ça parce qu'il venait de donner à notre tante une Héritière femelle – donc une future concurrente au trône. Il a persuadé Metallicana que sa femme, Ruby, le trompait avec le commandant des armées, et dans un accès de folie, Metallicana l'a décapitée. Il a accusé Lucinda, l'épouse d'Igneel, de sorcellerie et l'a condamnée au bûcher, parce qu'elle était un peu trop maligne et avait découvert des choses qu'elle aurait dû ignorer. C'est ça, notre histoire, Rogue ! L'histoire de notre famille ! Une histoire de mort, de sang et de complots. Je refuse de laisser ce démon nous ravager comme bon lui semble encore une fois. Parce que tu peux être sûr que c'est ce qui se passera ! Une fois que les transferts seront effectués et les mariages accomplis, il s'empressera de nous détruire, nous, la troisième génération. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va arriver à Wendy ? Elle sera bientôt mature. Et prête à être couronnée. Jamais il n'acceptera une telle chose. Et nous, nous allons accepter qu'il joue avec nos vies une fois de plus ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Sting, souffla le brun dans un soupir de lassitude. Mon père se laisse mourir petit à petit. La femme que j'aime t'est promise. Notre cousin a disparu. En ce moment, je ne sais plus rien.

Le blond dévisagea son meilleur ami, dépité. Au fond de lui, il comprenait Rogue. Lui aussi aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à affronter tous ces problèmes. Malheureusement, c'était leur destin. Leur avenir.

x x

x x

Yukino se tenait face à la porte de Levy, la main en suspens, à deux doigts de frapper. Elle hésitait. La dernière fois qu'elle, Ayria et Lucy avaient tenté de rendre visite à la petite bleue, elles avaient été accueillies par un _Fire _incandescent. Lucy avait réessayé, plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, elle avait eu droit au même accueil.

Une chose que la bleutée ignorait au sujet de la jeune fille meurtrie, c'était que Levy était extrêmement proche de sa mère. Cette dernière lui avait appris à lire et à écrire depuis son lit qu'elle gardait, malade depuis aussi longtemps que la bleue s'en souvenait, et lui avait légué sa passion pour les livres. Avec Jubia, c'était la seule personne qui s'était jamais intéressée à elle. Apprendre sa mort à travers une lettre avait été terrible, mais savoir qu'elle ne pourrait même pas assister à son enterrement avait achevé la bleue.

Voilà pourquoi Yukino était restée figée, pendant une demi-heure, face à cette porte qui semblait exhaler des relents de désespoir et de mort.

\- Hé.

La bleutée sursauta. Elle fit volte-face et découvrit avec stupeur son « fiancé », qui se tenait à deux pas d'elle, l'air plus maussade que jamais.

\- L-Lord Eucliffe ?

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna le blond, qui s'éloigna ensuite sans un mot de plus.

Inconsciemment soulagée d'être délivrée de son dilemme, Yukino s'empressa de le suivre. Elle se fichait éperdument de ce que ce fiancé d'opérette avait à lui dire. Elle était juste pressée de s'éloigner de cette porte.

Il la conduisit à son salon privé, le même où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Yukino y était retournée plusieurs fois, après leur première entrevue plutôt ratée, mais il ne l'y avait jamais rejointe. Et elle avait fini par consacrer ces périodiques entrevues à ses lectures, plutôt que de se soumettre à ses caprices puérils. Cette fois-ci, il se montra beaucoup plus courtois, bien que la jeune femme sente qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et s'affala dans une causeuse en face d'elle. Elle le contempla, mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire pour lui accorder son attention pour la première fois depuis plus de trois semaines ?

\- Je dois te parler.

Elle acquiesça. Oui, ça lui paraissait un peu évident, il ne l'avait pas amenée jusqu'ici pour faire de la couture.

\- Rogue est un bâtard.

La jeune femme le fixa, trop choquée pour réagir. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne bredouille :  
\- L-Lord Cheney... Un enfant non désiré ?  
\- Non ! s'écria Sting - sa violente réaction fit sursauter Yukino. Skiadrum a toujours reconnu Rogue comme étant son fils. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres Dragons.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration tandis que sa fiancée l'observait, désemparée. Il se força à expliquer, du bout des lèvres, comme si ça lui faisait mal d'expliquer tout cela.

\- Mon oncle Skiadrum était promis à une Fiorienne, comme chaque héritier Dragon (sauf exception, dont mon père). Mais, tout comme Natsu, il a refusé cette union. Il l'a reniée. La veille même de son mariage avec L'Étrangère, il a annoncé à notre Roi qu'il était déjà lié. À une esclave.

\- Une e-esclave ? Comment est-ce possible ? protesta Yukino. L'esclavage n'est plus légalisé nulle part !

\- Si, répondit sombrement son fiancé. Au Nord du Nord. La région du Berger. C'est un comté aride et désert, où une main d'œuvre nombreuse, peu coûteuse et facile à obtenir est nécessaire. Quoi de plus facile que de faire du peuple des esclaves ?

\- Et elle venait de cet endroit ? souffla la bleutée.

\- Oui. Saõra venait du Nord du Nord. Mais ce n'est pas la plus grande faute que mon oncle ait commis.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils avaient eu un enfant. Skiadrum avait consommé cette union illégale avant même de révéler celle-ci à son père.

\- Cet enfant, c'était...

\- Rogue, oui. Il n'avait même pas un an. Acnologia, de la même façon qu'il... qu'il a... (Sting eut un hoquet et se tut. Puis, férocement, il reprit :) de la même façon qu'il a massacré toutes nos familles, il a tué Saõra. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé. Laxus, lui, a assisté à toute la scène. Il me l'a raconté, ensuite, voilà pourquoi je sais toutes ces choses. Cependant, si Rogue et moi sommes si proches, c'est en grande partie parce que ma mère, Luccia, l'a allaité en même temps que moi. Nous avions le même âge, et il se retrouvait orphelin : ma mère s'est naturellement proposée pour s'en occuper.

\- Et... Acnologia ? chuchota Yukino. Il n'a vu aucun inconvénient à ce que lord Cheney reste en vie ?

\- Bien sûr que si, ricana le blond d'un ton amer. Il était même prêt à lui tordre la nuque devant les yeux de son père, alors que la chair de Saõra maculait encore le sol. Lorsqu'Acnologia est lancé, rien ne l'arrête dans sa soif de sang. Mais Skiadrum, selon les dires de Luxus, s'est interposé. Il lui a hurlé : "Tu m'as pris ma femme ! Mon bonheur ! Mon avenir ! Je ne te laisserai pas m'enlever mon fils également, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Alors prends mes membres ! Prends mes yeux, ma vie ! Prends-moi tout entier ! Mais laisse-le-moi ! C'EST MA SEULE FAMILLE !"

Sous le choc, Yukino le considéra longuement. Sting avait débité ces horreurs d'un ton plat, comme s'il s'agissait de l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Son regard céruléen était vague, mais ses mâchoires crispées témoignaient de la douleur qu'il avait à narrer un tel récit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Acnologia a fait ensuite ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Il l'a attrapé entre ses griffes, chuchota le blond, la gorge nouée. Il lui a dit, avec un rire de dément : "Je vais te laisser ton bâtard. Il reprendra même ta tâche quand tu seras trop vieux pour la mener à bien. Mais ma clémence aura un prix. Tout d'abord, jamais ton fils n'aura droit aux mêmes honneurs que les Héritiers. Il ne pourra se marier, ni enfanter, et je ne le reconnaîtrai jamais comme mon petit-fils. Et pour finir...". Il a plongé ses griffes dans les yeux de Skiadrum, pendant que mon oncle hurlait et se tordait de douleur. Et il a sifflé, comme le monstre qu'il est : " Toi qui chéris ta vue plus que tout, car elle te permet de lire, de voir les merveilles de ce monde et de deviner tout ce que les autres pensent juste d'après leurs expressions, tu vas la perdre. Je vais te priver de toute possibilité de voir un jour ton enfant grandir. Pour l'éternité, ô Skiadrum, mon fils, je te condamne au Néant."

.

La bleutée resta figée, les yeux vides. Sting l'observa, la gorge nouée. Quand Rogue apprendrait qu'il avait révélé son secret à sa fiancée – car il l'apprendrait, nul doute là-dessus – il serait hors de lui. Ne restait plus qu'à Sting de lui prouver que la jeune femme était loin de se soucier de son métissage.

Cependant, l'absence de réaction de sa part inquiétait de plus en plus le blond.

Un bruit semblable à un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Il détailla le visage de la Fiorienne, en attente.

\- C'est… souffla-t-elle. C'est affreux…

\- C'est notre histoire, chérie, dit doucement le jeune homme, sans aucune trace de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Vous voulez dire que votre Roi a fait de même avec chaque épouse ? s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Oups, boulette ». C'est vrai que révéler à une jeune femme sur le point de se marier avec un Dragon que le Roi était la cause de la disparition des précédentes n'était pas forcément une très, très bonne idée. Sting grimaça. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir. Sur ce point, son frère de lait s'y prenait beaucoup mieux que lui.

\- Hum… Eh bien…

Il chercha désespérément une échappatoire tandis que les yeux noisette de sa fiancée le fixaient de manière pesante. Soudain, un choc terrible retentit, faisant trembler les murs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Yukino, pendant que les meubles tombaient à terre et que les lustres s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit terrible.

\- Aucune idée ! lui répondit Sting, avant de la prendre par la main et de la faire sortir du salon.

Le blond courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son cœur cognait contre les parois de sa cage thoracique pendant qu'il dévalait escaliers interminables et traversait couloirs sans fin.

Il savait d'où provenait ce bruit.

De la salle du trône.

Derrière lui, la bleutée suivait sans peine, à son grand étonnement. Sa main se serrait autour de la sienne comme un étau : étrangement, il trouvait ça presque réconfortant.

Sting avait peur. Une angoisse sourde et terrible l'étouffait, pesant sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Des flashs passèrent devant ses yeux : sa mère, soulevée en l'air par le Roi fou Luxus, le serrant dans ses bras à lui briser les os le vagissement d'agonie de Weisslogia, rampant à terre jusqu'au cadavre de son épouse. Un rugissement le fit sursauter.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. On se battait dans la salle du trône. Et l'un des adversaires était Acnologia.

.

Levy observait avec un intérêt détaché les deux Dragons qui s'affrontaient dans la tour du donjon. Il y a quelques jours, elle aurait été fascinée par leur apparence animale, et complètement terrifiée par la scène, mais désormais, rien ne l'affectait plus. La bleue flottait entre deux eaux, en apesanteur, sans que rien ne la rattache à la terre.

Son regard olive glissa sur la petite fille aux cheveux bleu marine qui hurlait et pleurait, tentant à tout prix de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui l'empêchait d'aller s'interposer entre les deux bêtes en plein combat. À ses côtés, deux bruns aux yeux rouges assistaient au combat, totalement impuissants. Une vague de haine traversa Levy quand elle posa son regard sur le plus grand, qui tremblait de fureur et de désespoir mêlés. Puis elle se détourna de ces gens et contempla le reste de l'assemblée. Des jumeaux, aux cheveux d'un or clair, se tenaient la main, l'air à la fois stupéfait et terrifié. Une blonde s'accrochait désespérément à une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui suivait les mouvements des créatures colossales de ses yeux lapis-lazuli. Levy releva la tête et aperçut deux silhouettes cachées dans l'ombre de la coursive supérieure, à moitié dissimulées par une colonne. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et un homme aux épaules larges et aux cheveux argentés.

La petite jeune femme aux cheveux bleus reporta son attention sur les dragons qui ébranlaient les fondations de la tour, tant ils frappaient fort. Une bête énorme, aux écailles noires tatouées de cercles bleus, enserrait entre ses griffes une autre créature au corps cuirassé de blanc et aux ailes couvertes de plumes irisées. Des images s'imposèrent à elle, associant le Dragon noir à un colosse aux cheveux noirs tressés, aux yeux en négatif et aux tatouages couleur cobalt. Quant au Dragon blanc, elle revit en pensée une grande femme aux boucles blanches et aux yeux gris, altière et noble. « Acnologia. Grandine. »

Les rouages de son esprit se remirent en branle, associant des noms et des souvenirs aux personnes à ses côtés. « Lisanna, Lucy. Ayria et Terence. Lady Orlando. Metallicana. Wendy, et celui qui la retient, Luxus. Rogue. Gajeel. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand la réalité de la scène la frappa de plein fouet. Le Roi Dragon et sa nièce étaient en train de se battre, là, dans la Tour du Trône !

Sa mémoire lui fournit les informations nécessaires pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre quand les premiers chocs avaient ébranlé le palais. Lucy était à sa porte, la suppliant de la laisser rentrer. La blonde s'était soudainement interrompue et Levy avait entendu des pas, puis la voix d'Ayria : « Vous avez senti ça ? »

Elle avait ouvert la porte et suivi les jumeaux Vermillion, sa meilleure amie ainsi que Lisanna hors de leurs appartements. « Ça vient du donjon ! » avait crié la cousine de Yukino, qui était d'ailleurs introuvable.

Ils s'y étaient rués, et avaient fait face à ces deux créatures de légende qui se mettaient en pièces, faisant trembler les murs du château et ruinant les fresques murales de la Tour. Et à présent, que devaient-ils faire ? Ni Skiadrum, ni Weisslogia, ni Igneel n'étaient présents. Le père de Gajeel semblait visiblement se réjouir de la situation, surtout qu'Acnologia prenait l'avantage sur sa nièce. Qui les aideraient ? Qui en avait seulement le pouvoir ?

.

Rogue observait sa tante et son grand-père qui s'affrontaient là-haut. Il sentait la colère bouillonner dans ses veines, se mêlant à la peur que lui inspirait le Roi. Il haïssait l'impuissance dont il était victime.

Soudain, les portes de bronze s'ouvrèrent en grand, laissant passer son meilleur ami et sa fiancée. Les yeux rouges de Rogue s'enflammèrent quand il vit leurs mains jointes. Il croyait pourtant que Sting n'éprouvait rien pour la bleutée !

Le blond parut terrassé par ce qu'il vit. Il courut jusqu'à se retrouver en-dessous des deux dragons et hurla :

\- Arrêtez ! Stop ! Grandine !

\- Sting ! lui cria Luxus. Ne reste pas en-dessous !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son demi-frère et vociféra :

\- Par tous les dieux, Luxus ! Fais cesser cette folie ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se battent ?

\- Aucune idée ! rugit le fiancé de Lucy. Maintenant, dégage de là !

Le blond jeta une œillade assassine à son frère mais obtempéra. Il attrapa à nouveau Yukino par la main, qui était restée figée sur le pas de la porte, et l'emmena jusqu'à la galerie qui longeait la salle sur tout son pourtour, et sous lequel les Héritiers et les Fioriens s'étaient réfugiés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les séparer, bon sang ?! aboya le fils cadet de Weisslogia.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! lui répondit Luxus. Igneel n'est pas là, et c'est le seul capable de tenir tête à Acnologia !

\- On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! Grandine va se faire…

\- OKAA-SAN ! hurla Wendy alors.

Les dix autres personnes se tournèrent vers les deux créatures, et virent avec horreur la Dragonne blanche tomber en chute libre vers le sol. Elle ravagea les dalles de marbre, provoquant une secousse terrible qui projeta tout le monde à terre. Acnologia fondit sur elle comme un rapace, la maintenant à terre de ses griffes.

La Dragonne tourna la tête vers sa fille et souffla, dans un râle d'agonie :

\- Cours, Wendy. Va-t'en. Sauve-toi. Ne le laisse pas t'avoir toi aussi !

Le hurlement de douleur qu'elle poussa lorsque le Roi Dragon l'éventra d'un coup de patte fit réagir Luxus. Il souleva la fillette aux cheveux bleus dans ses bras et se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte. Il cria aux autres, la voix presque couverte par les sanglots de Wendy, tandis qu'Acnologia déchiquetait Grandine :

\- Dégagez de là ! Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, faites sortir les filles !

Puis le blond disparut dans les couloirs du palais, emportant sa cousine avec lui, loin du Roi Fou et de sa démence meurtrière.

x x

x x

Ils étaient tous alignés dans une salle de réception, la seule assez grande pour remplacer la Tour du Trône ravagée. Nonchalamment assis sur son trône intact, Acnologia considérait les membres de son clan d'un air pensif. Il avait enchaîné Luxus, Rogue et Gajeel pour plus de sécurité. Sting n'était pas assez puissant pour lui faire peur, et il ne doutait pas de la faiblesse des humaines. Il ricana en pensant à la réaction d'Igneel quand le Flamboyant reviendrait accompagné de son fils et de sa belle-fille. S'il l'avait envoyé loin de lui, ce n'était pas par hasard : Acnologia savait parfaitement qu'il aurait perdu si le Flamboyant et l'Ange Séraphique l'avaient affronté tous les deux. Aussi, il avait envoyé des Mercenaires jouer les pirates sous les couleurs du clan Scarlett, pour justifier une affaire nécessitant l'expertise d'Igneel. Et ainsi, il avait éloigné son deuxième adversaire le plus dangereux et éliminé le premier. Oh, Grandine n'était pas morte. Il fallait plus que ça pour achever la fille de la plus grande Dragonne qui ait jamais vu le jour. Ananéosi, le Renouveau. Sa sœur et son amante. La perdre lui avait ôté ce qui restait de sa raison après le Grand Chaos. Et dire qu'il avait insisté pour sortir le bébé Grandine de son ventre alors qu'elle était déjà morte… S'il avait su que cette enfant s'opposerait un jour à lui, il l'aurait laissée crever dans le cadavre de sa sœur jumelle.

À présent, ce qui l'exaspérait réellement, c'était la disparition de la petite. Wendy. Luxus l'avait bien cachée : les hommes d'Acnologia avaient eu beau fouiller le palais de fond en comble, ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet : un Dragon arrivait à maturité à l'âge de trente-cinq années humaines, or Wendy n'en avait que vingt-sept. Simplement, le simple fait que la souveraine légitime du Pôle était toujours en vie, et en cavale de surcroît, lui faisait comme une écharde dans le pied. Agaçant, impossible à ôter et terriblement gênant.

Il dévisagea ses petits-enfants et esquissa un sourire carnassier. Personne ne pourrait plus s'opposer à lui désormais. Des pièges attendaient Igneel : dès qu'il poserait un pied à la Citacielle, il ne pourrait plus faire un seul mouvement. Skiadrum et Weisslogia n'étaient plus que des épaves. Il avait bien réussi son travail de sape avec ces deux-là. Metallicana était de son côté, et bien que la schizophrénie de son fils le préoccupait un peu, puisqu'elle le rendait imprévisible, il pourrait très facilement le maîtriser. Grandine était hors d'état de nuire.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Ne restait qu'une toute petite chose.

\- Bien ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton satisfait. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai rétabli mon autorité sur certaines personnes. Voyez-vous, votre tante a eu la mauvaise idée de comploter derrière mon dos. Or, je ne tolère pas la rébellion. Mais heureusement, désormais, tout est arrangé. Sauf quelques détails dont nous allons nous occuper dès à présent, bien évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire subir, ordure ? hurla Sting. Assassiner la moitié de ton clan et tuer ta propre nièce devant les yeux de tes descendants, ça ne t'a pas suffi ?!

Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire taire ce gamin, se dit Acnologia. Sting parlait beaucoup trop, c'était très ennuyeux. Il fit un geste de la main et le blond se retrouva dans l'incapacité de formuler un seul mot. Ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissaient plus.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, marmonna le Roi Fou. Je disais, donc, qu'il restait quelques détails à régler. Notamment le transfert, que nous allons effectuer dès à présent.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Luxus qui tira sur ses chaînes, furieux.

\- C'est de la folie ! Nous n'avons même pas procédé aux tests ! Bon sang, Grand-père, vous allez les tuer !

\- Justement, sourit Acnologia d'un air angélique. Depuis le temps, vous devriez avoir compris qu'il s'agissait de mon unique but.

Il agita la main et six hommes encapuchonnés de blanc pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent des Fioriennes et leur menottèrent les mains dans le dos. Les filles se débattirent, protestant de toute la force de leurs poumons, mais elles furent rapidement enchaînées. Seule Levy restait immobile, les yeux exorbités, l'air horrifiée.

\- Le transfert… le transfert… répéta-t-elle.

\- Hum ? fit le Roi en soulevant un sourcil. Tu as quelque chose à dire, fillette ?

La bleue releva la tête et vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du régent.

\- Le transfert de sang… articula-t-elle lentement. Celui qui fera de nous des Dragonnes à part entière, et qui nous soumettra à votre contrôle. Ou, le cas échéant, nous tuera. Qu'importe ce qui nous arrive, vous serez gagnant, pas vrai ?

Le Roi Dragon vit rouge. Comment osait-elle, cette étrangère, cette moins-que-rien, connaître ses plans et, pire, les révéler aux autres ? Il se pencha en avant et siffla :

\- Tu es un peu trop intelligente pour ton bien, gamine. Pour la peine, tu passeras en premier. Emmenez-la !

Deux hommes en blanc la soulevèrent et la firent quitter la pièce. Un troisième s'approcha de Gajeel, qui regardait son grand-père, épouvanté. Il tira violemment sur ses chaînes, se rapprochant le plus qu'il pouvait d'Acnologia, hurlant :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je vous en supplie ! Elle va en mourir, vous le savez ! Elle est trop faible pour le supporter ! Je vous en prie ! ELLE VA MOURIR !

Le Roi le considéra un moment, amusé par ses ridicules et vains efforts pour tenter de se libérer. Il ne parvenait même pas à appeler le Dragon en lui. Se penchant en avant, il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Kurogane, et souffla, une lueur de démence dans les yeux :

\- Tant mieux.

À cet instant, l'homme en blanc plongea sa seringue dans le bras de Gajeel.

* * *

Voilà...

Alors euh... j'ai l'impression de faire de plus en plus glauque... XD

pour ceux qui se demandent "mai cé qwa di donc ce transfair ?" explications au prochain chapitre ! ;p

Le rythme de la fiction s'accélère, pour ceux qui auraient remarqué (ou pas), on s'approche de la fin...

Je pense faire une vingtaine de chapitres pour cette fic, peut-être un peu plus, qui sait ? ;) je suis vraiment heureuse, car c'est la première fois que je vais mener une de mes "oeuvres" à son terme ! et ça, c'est grâce à vous, alors _Xièxiè dàijia_ !

(merci tout le monde !)

Ah, et au fait ! Il n'y aura pas de suite au chapitre bonus : on retrouvera Erik, Kinana et Igneel au Pôle dans le prochain chapitre. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas laisser la petite famille comme ça sans les réunir :3

DANS SEPT JOURS C'EST MON ANNIV WSH (ze vais avoiiiir quatorze aaaaaans !)

(oui, j'avais juste envie de le mentionner pour que vous m'envoyiez des gentils messages d'anniversaire... j'avoue... désolée XD)

Brrrref ! J'ai déjà décidé de la prochaine fic (muahaha), ce sera une fic Gavy (muahaha) basée sur une chanson. De métal. (MUAHAHAHA.)

Allez, maintenant, **Réponse aux REVIEWS ANONYMES : **

**Hime Hakkai :** Yosh ! Contente de te retrouver !

Merci ! Moi aussi je l'adore le Bixbix :3

c'est cool hein ? ;p à plus !

**Ma visiteuse :** Heeeeeeey ! Mais ça fait longtemps toi ! ;))

Wow calmos hey ! XD (remarque, être élevée au rang de divinité égyptienne, ça m'plaît pas mal ;p)

Merci en tout cas ! Et de rien ;) et contente de t'avoir satisfaite XD

Eh bien... non, pas de bonus 2, mais OUI on la reverra :3 Et non, ce n'était pas Terence son fiancé puisqu'elle a environ une trentaine d'années et Terence seulement vingt XD C'était un des nombreux descendants des cinq sœurs de Mavis, un qu'on connaît pas parce que j'ai la flemme de les inventer ^^

c'est cool hein ? il fallait oser mais j'aime bien mon idée ! (lafillequisejetaitdesfleurslol)

Merciiii ! :3

heu... ben... disons qu'ils passent de catastrophe en catastrophe, Gajeel et Levy, mais il s'occupera d'elle tu peux en être sûre ;p

Moi aussi j'en suis contente XD disons qu'on le voyait plus trop le Roro !

Yosh !

Baaaaaaye !

.

**Allez, BONNES VACANCES A TOUS ET PIS A DANS DEUX SEMAINES HEIN ? XD**

_**Zàijiàn ! **_


	18. Destruction

_Kaliméra ! _

(grec. 10/10. J'en ai fini avec ce challenge chelou !)

Je suis de retour ! Vous passez/avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Perso, je suis de retour à Nantes, et pff... on est passé de 40° à l'ombre à une averse continue et une température frôlant le degré zéro... (j'exagère, m'enfin. c'est nuuul)

On m'a dit que oui, en effet, je faisais de plus en plus dans le glauque et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, malheureusement ^^' J'ai augmenté le rating de la fic : de T, on est passé à M, je sais pas si c'était forcément nécessaire mais je n'ai pas envie de choquer des personnes par la "glauquitude" de mes propos... :)

Perso pour moi je rentre dans la cour des grands : rentrée en seconde le premier septembre ! Et vous, vous en êtes où ? :p

Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait cinq heures. Cinq heures que Gajeel était prostré sur cette chaise, la tête entre les mains. Cinq heures que les cris de Levy résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Le transfert ne s'était pas bien passé. À la seconde même où on avait injecté le sang de Gajeel dans les veines de la bleue, son corps avait été pris de convulsions et elle avait poussé son premier hurlement. Depuis lors, elle n'avait pas cessé.

Comme énième preuve de son sadisme, Acnologia les avait libérés, leur permettant d'assister au calvaire de la jeune fille - qui serait bientôt le leur. Lucy et Yukino étaient plus pâles que jamais. Elles tremblaient à l'idée que bientôt, elles seraient sur ce lit blanc et se tordraient de douleur.

Ils se trouvaient tous rassemblés dans une grande chambre aux murs nus. Au centre se dressait un lit tout simple, excepté les sangles de cuir qui maintenaient Levy attachée.

De chaque côté de la porte, deux gardes gardaient leurs hallebardes pointées sur les prisonniers. Si l'un d'entre eux osait se rebeller, il subirait le même sort que Grandine.

Lisanna était assise dans un coin, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues d'albâtre. Elle se sentait à la fois terriblement coupable et terrifiée. Puisque son fiancé à elle avait disparu, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir mille morts comme sa cousine et les deux autres jeunes filles. Mais en contrepartie, le sort qui lui était réservé était plus qu'incertain. Elle ignorait quelle torture Acnologia avait prévu pour elle, et cette incertitude la pétrifiait.

Lucy et Yukino étaient assises à côté du lit de douleur de Levy. Lucy parce que malgré tout, la bleue demeurait sa meilleure amie, et Yukino parce qu'elle avait développé une affection particulière pour la petite jeune femme. Tenant chacune une de ses mains entre les leurs, elles souffraient avec elle, refusant de prendre du recul avec la torture que subissait Levy.

Adossé à l'un des murs, le plus loin possible du lit, Sting observait la bleutée. Il voyait ses traits se crisper un peu plus à chaque hurlement de l'autre jeune fille. Il voyait son visage se creuser plus à chaque cri, ayant le même effet qu'un coup de serpe tailladant sa chair. Et l'empathie dont la bleutée faisait preuve le bouleversait.

Jamais il n'avait vu une telle bonté chez quelqu'un. À l'inverse de lui, qui aurait tout fait pour s'éloigner de cette fille et sa souffrance insupportable, elle, elle l'accompagnait dans sa torture, la subissait avec elle. Un tel courage était bien plus glorieux que tous les faits d'armes.

Le regard du blond glissa jusqu'aux jumeaux Vermillion, debout à côté de lui. La femme sanglotait, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son frère, qui regardait au loin, les mâchoires serrées. À deux mètres d'eux, Rogue se tenait immobile, son regard sanglant ayant viré au rouge pâle. Sting savait que c'était la manière de son frère de lait de manifester son chagrin. Devant lui, Luxus était debout derrière Gajeel assis sur sa chaise. Le blond avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cousin et pour une fois, le grand brun ne l'avait pas repoussé. La tête entre ses mains, le fils de Metallicana tremblait de tous ses membres. Sting s'inquiéta un instant. Il avait l'air sur le point de craquer... S'il pétait un plomb maintenant et qu'il massacrait les gardes, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses. Mais Gajeel se contint.

Gajeel, justement, était au bord de la folie. Il voulait simplement que ça s'arrête. Qu'elle se taise, qu'elle arrête de souffrir.

Si elle mourrait par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

"J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'excuser, crevette. Alors tiens bon, j't'en supplie. J'te promets que je m'excuserai si tu restes avec nous. J'te le promets."

\- Luxus, souffla Lucy.

\- Oui ? répondit le blond, fronçant les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Pourquoi elle souffre autant ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux larmoyants. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce que le... le sang de Gajeel lui fait cet effet ?

Le blond garda le silence un instant. Puis il finit par déclarer :

\- C'est quelque chose de très spécifique à notre espèce. Pour permettre aux épouses des Dragons d'obtenir la même longévité que leurs maris, un **transfert de sang **est effectué. On fait d'abord des tests auparavant pour habituer le corps humain à notre sang en l'injectant par petites quantités. Car le liquide vital des Dragons a des propriétés magiques, qui confère à ceux ou celles à qui on le transfuse d'acquérir certaines aptitudes, mais au prix de souffrances terribles. Notamment l'espérance de vie bien plus longue, mais également une amélioration des sens et, pour les personnes possédant un Talent, le développement de ce pouvoir. Une dernière caractéristique de certains Dragons, qui peut se transmettre aux receveurs de sang : l'obtention d'ailes. Le don de voler est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et prisé dans notre clan. À ce jour, seuls quatre d'entre nous en possèdent ou en possédaient : Ananéosi, Grandine, Wendy, et Gajeel.

Lucy cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Alors... ainsi, ce que Levy avait dit à Acnologia avant de passer sur le billard, c'était vrai ?

\- M-mais... comment le savait-elle ? balbutia-t-elle en reportant son attention sur

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle doit être très intelligente, ou curieuse.

\- Oui, elle l'est, souffla Yukino.

\- Malheureusement, ici, ce n'est pas une qualité, les prévint Luxus. La femme d'Igneel est morte car elle avait déterré des secrets qui auraient mieux fait de rester enfouis.

\- Sommes-nous donc toutes condamnées ? intervint Lisanna d'une voix rauque.

L'assemblée se tourna vers elle. C'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis que les gardes les avaient menés _menu militari _jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Ainsi, nous sommes toutes vouées à mourir de la main de votre Esprit, sans que vous bougiez le petit doigt ? poursuivit-elle, hargneuse. Il ne serait pas temps de réagir ? Ou vous comptez vous laisser marcher dessus pour le restant de vos jours ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

La voix sèche de Rogue fit sursauter la blanche.

\- Vois-tu, continua-t-il sans lui adresser un regard, chaque meute obéit à un Alpha. La voix de l'Alpha est la seule qui peut forcer un loup à obéir. Or, c'est exactement la même chose pour nous : à la différence près que nous ne sommes pas des loups, mais des Dragons - en conséquence de quoi le pouvoir de l'Alpha est bien plus puissant. Et Acnologia est définitivement l'Alpha. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que Wendy atteigne l'âge de maturité et le supplante, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant huit ans.

\- C'est ce que Levy a dit, souffla Lucy. Dans la salle du trône. Elle disait que si le transfert réussissait, nous serons sous son contrôle.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Rogue. Excepté les femelles, les jeunes Dragons sont extrêmement réceptifs aux ordres de l'Alpha. Si la transformation réussit, vous serez comme des nouveau-nés, vulnérables, faibles et totalement perméables à sa volonté - qu'il vous imposera de force.

\- Mais les femelles ne sont pas justement immunisées contre son autorité ?

\- Seulement celles qui sont nées Dragon. Comme Wendy, par exemple.

\- Et vous ? interrogea Yukino. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Vous ne pouvez pas vous défaire de son emprise ?

Le brun aux yeux rouges esquissa un pâle sourire.

\- Malheureusement, non. À l'échelle humaine, nous sommes peut-être âgés, mais nous sommes encore très jeunes pour des Dragons. Seuls Luxus et Gajeel pourraient échapper au contrôle d'Acnologia : et encore, ce n'est que théorique.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Lisanna. La voix de l'Alpha ? À quoi est-ce que ça correspond ?

\- Chaque Héritier mature possède un Dragon en lui, expliqua Luxus. Une créature semblable à celles que vous avez vu dans la Tour du Trône, et que nous sommes censés pouvoir appeler à notre guise afin qu'elle prenne possession de notre enveloppe charnelle. Sauf si l'Alpha nous l'interdit. Dans ce cas-là, un seul ordre de sa part édicté à voix haute suffit à nous clouer au sol. Tant que nous ne serons pas assez âgés et endurcis pour appeler notre Dragon, comme Grandine et Igneel sont capables de faire, jamais nous ne pourrons nous transformer.

\- Et donc... récapitula Yukino. Vous ne pouvez pas vous rebeller contre l'autorité de l'Alpha parce que vous n'êtes pas assez âgés pour ça. Skiadrum, Weisslogia et Metallicana sont trop faibles mentalement parlant pour pouvoir s'opposer à lui. Seuls Grandine et Igneel en sont capables, or la première est sûrement morte ou blessée, et le deuxième se fera attraper dès qu'il posera un pied à la Citacielle. Et quant à nous, nous serons immédiatement sous le contrôle d'Acnologia si nous survivons au transfert.

\- Exact.

Les épaules de la bleutée s'affaissèrent.

À cet instant, Terence repoussa brusquement sa sœur et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la porte. Un des gardes s'interposa, la hallebarde pointée sur son torse. Le blond vrilla son regard dans ceux du soldat et écarta l'arme du revers de la main.

Si vous osez me toucher, proféra-t-il, je jure sur Mavis que l'Arche de Fiore déclarera la guerre au Royaume du Pôle. Et croyez-moi, j'ai les moyens d'informer ma famille de ce qui se passe ici. Vous avez d'ores et déjà franchi la ligne de l'incident diplomatique – et de loin.

Hésitant, le garde abaissa sa lance et jeta un regard indécis à son compagnon. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et fit un signe de la tête à l'héritier Vermillion, qui passa la porte, le menton hautain.

\- Terence ! cria Ayria.

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction. Il tourna le dos à l'assemblée.

x x

x x

Terence inspira profondément. Ses tympans résonnaient encore des cris de Levy. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, désespéré.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé avec aplomb, il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le clan Vermillion. Ils étaient seuls.

À quel moment est-ce que ça avait dérapé ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que s'ils s'en sortaient vivants – rien n'était moins sûr – il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Plus jamais il ne laisserait des jeunes filles être envoyées sur cette Arche de mort et de folie. Quoi que son Esprit en dise.

D'ailleurs, Mavis était censée venir au Pôle pour assister aux mariages. Est-ce qu'Acnologia jouerait la comédie et prétendrait que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Si jamais il osait… le blond serra les poings. De toute façon, à peine son ancêtre descendue sur l'Arche, il la préviendrait. Et l'Esprit pulvériserait ce Dragon arrogant.

\- Bonjour, milord !

La voix joyeuse le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement, et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la jeune fille aux boucles roses qu'il avait rencontrée sur Byron. Il fronça les sourcils et balbutia :

\- M-Meldy ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, lui sourit-elle avant de s'asseoir gracieusement à côté de lui, sur le banc où Terence s'était échoué après être sorti en courant du palais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

La jeune prêtresse esquissa une moue boudeuse.

\- Je croyais que vous seriez plus content que ça de me voir.

\- N-non, vous vous méprenez ! J'en suis très heureux ! Simplement… je croyais que les prêtresses ne quittaient pas la _salanca_, surtout pas les novices…

Elle lui sourit, balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière. Elle était… différente. Son caractère enfantin avait resurgi, loin de la biche effarouchée que Terence avait effrayée lors de sa visite. Elle semblait beaucoup plus… libre.

\- Je ne suis plus une prêtresse, articula-t-elle.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je vais vous expliquer, ria-t-elle en voyant son air ébahi. Voyez-vous, à la fin de notre apprentissage en tant que novices, deux choix s'offrent à nous. Nous pouvons prononcer nos vœux et devenir des prêtresses de Temple, ou rendre notre Marque. Vous savez, cette spirale à trois branches que toutes les prêtresses portent dans le creux de la gorge ? Les novices l'ont en collier, et dès qu'elles prononcent leurs vœux, on la leur tatoue à même la peau. J'ai refusé. Je n'étais pas faite pour cette vie.

\- Quelle surprise, souffla Terence. Sur Fiore, la plupart des vestales le sont pour la vie.

\- J'imagine que nos deux ordres ont leurs différences, dit Meldy d'un ton mélancolique.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, contemplant le paysage. Ils se trouvaient sur l'une des nombreuses terrasses qui offraient un point de vue extraordinaire. Le ciel occupait les trois quarts du panorama, immense, infini, et la campagne du Pôle s'étendait à leurs pieds, à perte de vue, déroulant ses champs et ses maisons minuscules sous le gigantesque rocher flottant qu'était la Citacielle.

\- Et que faites-vous à la capitale ? Vous avez votre famille ici ?

\- Je n'ai plus de famille, souffla la rose. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans. J'ai eu la chance d'être recueillie par l'Oracle, qui m'a proposé de rejoindre une _salanca _et de tenter la vie de prêtresse. Et même lorsque je lui ai fait part de ma décision de quitter l'Ordre, elle a été très compréhensive et m'a proposé de devenir sa dame de compagnie – ici, à la Citacielle.

\- Attendez une minute, quand vous parlez de l'Oracle, il s'agit de…

\- Lady Orlando, oui, lui confia-t-elle joyeusement. Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée, il me semble. C'est la Grande Prêtresse de Temple. C'est aussi une précieuse conseillère de notre Roi. Tout le monde la vénère.

\- Par Mavis, souffla Terence en se laissant aller contre le dossier du banc.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Meldy.

\- Rien, sourit le blond. Tout va bien !

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Depuis le premier jour, Terence avait compris que lady Minerva ne trempait pas dans des affaires très nettes. Mais savoir que la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée durant son voyage, la même personne dont il ne parvenait pas à _lire_ les souvenirs, était sa protégée… Cela remettait en question tout ce qu'il croyait savoir à propos de l'ancienne novice aux cheveux roses.

Désormais, il se méfierait d'elle. Meldy était bien trop proche de la femme aux cheveux noirs pour qu'il lui fasse totalement confiance.

-Malheureusement, poursuivit la rose tristement, ma maîtresse s'est perdue. Elle a quitté le chemin de la vertu et a outrepassé nos règles.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? l'interrogea le blond, intrigué.

\- Lady Orlando s'est écartée de la justice. Elle a rejoint notre Roi dans sa folie…

\- Vous savez qu'Acnologia est fou ?

Surprise, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est quelque chose que tout le peuple sait, d'ailleurs. Si vous saviez ce qui se dit sur notre souverain ! On l'appelle le Roi Fol, et il a bien d'autres surnoms autrement plus cruels, croyez-moi ! (Sa voix baissa d'un ton et elle reprit, plus sérieuse) Les gens du Pôle ne l'aiment pas. Ils n'aiment pas les Dragons en général, d'ailleurs. Ces personnes sont trop… différentes de nous. Saviez-vous qu'ils ne sont même pas humains ? Ils ne vieillissent pas ! Et ils peuvent se transformer en des bêtes affreuses, toutes d'écailles et de griffes. Je ne sais combien d'histoires sordides j'ai entendu à propos de provinces décimées par leur gouverneur Dragon, qui était devenu complètement enragé…

\- Vous dites qu'ils sont tous sujets à cette folie ? s'enquit Terence, estomaqué.

\- Bien sûr, souffla Meldy. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ce sont des bêtes, cruelles et en proie à une démence qui pourrait bien causer la perte de ce Nouveau Monde… Certains d'entre eux vous paraissent peut-être courtois et civilisés, mais ne vous laissez pas piéger par leurs sourires affables. Ils sont tous des monstres.

Terence frissonna. Voilà qui confirmait ce qu'il pensait du clan Dragon…

\- Et quand vous dites que votre protectrice les a rejoints dans leur folie…

\- L'Oracle a laissé sa soif de pouvoir obscurcir son jugement. Bientôt, elle aussi deviendra un monstre…

Meldy bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Je dois y aller, milord. Il faut que je l'aide à s'habiller, et elle va encore me disputer si je n'arrive pas à temps.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesça Terence, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Un dernier conseil, lord Vermillion… méfiez-vous des Dragons. S'il y a des gens ici à qui vous tenez, éloignez-les le plus vite possible de ce clan de déments… Ou il arrivera malheur.

Le blond hocha la tête, le cœur comme serré par une poigne de fer, tout en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner en courant, ses boucles roses flottant dans son dos comme les bannières aux couleurs des Dragons.

x x

x x

Levy avait mal. Un feu brûlant roulait dans ses veines en torrents de lave bouillonnante. Elle avait si mal. Le feu avait la couleur rouge du sang, la même couleur que deux iris purpurins qui semblaient sonder son âme.

Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Que la douleur s'en aille - ou qu'elle-même quitte le corps qui était devenu son tombeau. Elle voulait mourir...

Le noir l'enveloppait. En comparaison, les veines de son corps paraissaient terriblement incandescentes. Levy flottait, en apesanteur. Elle souffrait toujours, mais le fleuve de lave s'était apaisé. Elle pouvait presque faire abstraction de la douleur.

Elle ne savait pas si elle se trouvait debout ou allongée. Elle avait perdu tout repère, toute notion de haut ou de bas.

Elle vit un halo se former face à elle. Elle était donc dans cet entre-deux, entre l'agonie et la mort, où l'ange noir Thanatos l'emporterait dans les affres du trépas ? Tant mieux. Au moins, la douleur cesserait.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce ne fut pas une femme au visage couvert d'un voile et aux ailes noires qui apparut en face d'elle.

À la place, se tenait sa mère.

Regina MacGarden sourit à sa fille, ses yeux olive brillant plus fort que jamais. Ses longues boucles bleu clair flottaient autour de ses épaules dénudées, et une robe bustier à la jupe vaporeuse habillait son corps gracieux, soulignant sa taille marquée qu'elle avait léguée à Levy.

La bleue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le visage de Regina n'était pas creusé et amaigri par la maladie. Ses cheveux, loin d'être rêches et ternes, étaient souples et brillants. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Levy ne voyait pas les côtes de sa mère à travers sa robe.

\- Ma... Maman ? balbutia-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais...

\- Morte ? C'est le cas.

Sous le choc, Levy dévisagea sa mère. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et articula à grand-peine :

\- Alors... Que...

\- Ma chérie, ma Levy-chan, écoute-moi. Tu es intelligente. Tu sais où nous nous trouvons, pas vrai ?

\- Dans l'entre-deux, souffla la bleue. L'espace entre la vie et la mort.

\- Exact, mon cœur. Est-ce que tu as mal, Levy ?

\- De qu... Non ! s'écria la jeune fille. Je n'ai plus mal ! Maman, c'est formidable !

Regina lui adressa un triste sourire.

\- Oui, chérie, ça l'est. Et, si tu refuses de retourner à la Terre, tu n'auras plus jamais mal.

\- Alors, déclara Levy d'un ton décidé, mon choix est fait. Jamais je ne retournerais sur cette terre de malheur, maman. Depuis que j'y suis née, j'ai bien trop souffert. Je n'irais pas.

\- Levy-chan, réfléchis-y. C'est ton choix, et jamais je ne te forcerais à en changer. Mais, ma chérie, est-tu sûre de vouloir t'en aller ? Tu es si jeune, si forte... Et si tu parviens à surmonter la douleur, tu le seras encore plus. Tu pourras vivre bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui. Tu pourras voler, Levy.

\- Maman, j'ai le vertige. Je détesterais voler. Et je... Je ne veux pas y retourner, maman ! J'ai eu si mal !

Regina agita sa main en l'air et soudain, elle disparut. Paniquée, Levy se mit à crier :

\- Maman ! MAMAN ! Où es-tu ?

La voix de sa mère l'enveloppa doucement, résonnant en elle comme les battements de son cœur.

\- Levy, regarde. Si tu ne reviens pas... Si tu ne prête pas main-forte à tes amis, voilà ce qu'il se passera.

Épouvantée, la bleue se retrouve projetée au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la campagne qui s'étendait sous la Citacielle. La capitale flottait au-dessus d'elle, ombre menaçante, écrasante. La terre était rouge de sang, le ciel était envahi par le feu et la fumée. Elle vit des soldats vêtus d'armures écarlates et des Loups du Nord s'affrontant violemment, faisant gicler chair et membres. Elle vit le Dragon noir de l'Apocalypse se dresser de toutes ses écailles face à un petit être éthéré aux cheveux de givre. Elle vit d'autres dragons, couchés à terre, enchaînés ou maintenus au sol par des filets de salvain. Elle vit la mort, le désespoir et la ruine.

\- Mon Dieu... souffla-t-elle.

\- Le clan Dragon est fait pour régner, chuchota la voix de Regina à son oreille. N'en déplaise à certains, ils sont les réels seigneurs du Ciel. Ce ne sont pas des monstres, Levy. Ce ne sont pas non plus des Hommes, mais ils ont le pouvoir d'instaurer la paix et la justice sur le monde. Sache que ce ne sont pas eux l'ennemi. Des gens bons, menés par de mauvaises personnes, font de mauvaises choses. Tu dois empêcher celui qui a provoqué tout cela de blesser à nouveau.

\- Acnologia, murmura Levy.

\- Pas seulement, ma chérie. Pas seulement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui nous veut du mal, maman ? demanda-t-elle, lasse.

\- Le désir de vengeance est la pire chose qui puisse aliéner des esprits, Levy. Prends garde à ceux qui sont fous de revanche.

La vision s'effaça. Levy se retrouvait entourée de noir à nouveau. Devant elle, sa mère s'effaçait peu à peu.

\- Maman ! Non ! Reste avec moi ! hurla la jeune femme. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

\- C'est ton choix, Levy, souffla Regina avant de disparaître.

\- Je veux vivre ! MAMAN ! JE VEUX VIVRE !

À l'instant même où elle eut prononcé ces mots, la douleur revint, brutale, impérieuse. Mais cette fois-ci, Levy l'endura les dents serrées, ses nerfs tendus à l'extrême. Des visages passèrent en flashs sous ses paupières plissées. Jubia. Lisanna. Ayria. Kinana. Yukino. Lucy. Toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Vinrent s'ajouter les visages d'Erik, de Rogue, de Luxus, de Gajeel, de Grandine, de Wendy. Les faces torturées de Weisslogia, de Skiadrum et de Metallicana. L'air décidé et volontaire d'Igneel.

Elle voulait les protéger. Ils avaient tous été des victimes, au fond. Victimes d'Acnologia et de sa tyrannie d'Alpha. Victimes d'un destin qui les dépassait, tout Dragons qu'ils soient.

Elle refusait que l'avenir qu'elle avait vu dans l'entre-deux se réalise, elle refusait de laisser quelqu'un ruiner encore ce Monde qui leur appartenait.

Alors elle serra les dents, et elle endura le fleuve de lave qui brûlait ses veines.

.

Les hurlements de Levy allaient _decrescendo. _Lucy pleurait sur la main de la bleue, le cœur déchiré. Yukino avait les yeux dans le vague. Quant à Gajeel, il tremblait de plus en plus fort.

Le reste des personnes présentes observaient un silence respectueux.

Puis elle se tut. Ce fut si soudain, si brutal, en totale opposition avec les cris stridents qu'elle poussait quelques secondes plus tôt, que personne n'osa esquisser un geste. Un hoquet de Lucy brisa le silence, et les regards se baissèrent en hommage à la défunte.

Yukino avait la gorge serrée. Levy était morte. Elle avait du mal à assimiler ce fait. La bleue avait eu beau écraser sa main de la sienne pendant des heures, elle refusait de la lâcher.

Soudain, la bleutée se leva d'un bond, faisant valser sa chaise. Les regards se portèrent sur elle, interrogateurs. Les yeux écarquillés, elle désigna la petite jeune femme alitée de sa main libre, et peina à articuler :

\- M-m...ma main ! Elle m'a serrée la main !

Gajeel se redressa brusquement et avança jusqu'au lit. Il colla son oreille sur la poitrine de la bleue et ferma les yeux. Il se releva et annonça d'un ton désincarné :

\- Elle est vivante.

Lucy et Yukino le fixèrent un instant, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur amie. La blonde lui pressa les doigts, lui soufflant d'une voix vibrante de joie :

\- Levy ? Levy-chan ? Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie... Allez, Levy, réveille-toi...

La bleue remua, expira, et souleva finalement ses paupières. Lucy sursauta. Pendant un instant, les iris originellement olivâtres de la jeune femme avaient brillé d'une lueur vermeille. La blonde jeta un œil au Kurogane, debout à côté du lit. Gajeel lui rendit son regard.

Lui aussi avait vu ces yeux rouges, de l'exacte même couleur que les siens.

\- Maman… souffla Levy. Oh... Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que... Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Levy-chan, de quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ? demanda doucement son amie.

La bleue fronça les sourcils, et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

\- Euh... On était dans la salle du trône... Grandine et Acnologia se battaient. Et puis... Acnologia a dit qu'il allait commencer le transfert. Et il m'a dit que... Que je passerais en premier. On m'a planté une seringue dans le bras, une seringue avec du sang... (Elle se redressa brusquement). Attends, est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai survécu au transfert ?

\- Oui, intervint Luxus avec le sourire. C'est extraordinaire, miss. Vous avez été très forte.

\- Tu te rends compte, Levy ! Tu es une vraie Dragonne maintenant ! s'écria Lucy.

La bleue ne paraissait pourtant pas très enchantée par la nouvelle. Elle leva les yeux vers l'aîné du Lys Lumineux.

\- Quand est-ce que je serais sous le contrôle d'Acnologia ?

\- Normalement, c'est au premier contact, expliqua le blond. Est-ce que tu te sens... changée ? Plus forte ?

\- Oui, souffla la bleue. C'est comme si... toutes mes perceptions étaient améliorées. Je voix mieux, j'entends mieux, je sens mieux... C'est assez perturbant, à vrai dire. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir gagné en énergie, comme si je pourrais courir pendant des heures sans me sentir fatiguée.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Plus du tout, sourit la bleue d'un air soulagé.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Et dans l'encadrement apparurent Terence, les mains liées dans le dos, et derrière lui, Acnologia. Le géant brun avait l'air plus qu'en colère.

\- À partir de maintenant, je vais clarifier les choses, siffla-t-il. Personne ne sort de cette pièce. Et vous, poursuivit-il en s'adressant aux soldats qui se ratatinèrent contre le mur, vous ne les laissez pas sortir, vous m'entendez ? Vous avez des armes capables de tuer un Dragon, _servez-vous en._

Son regard en négatif se posa alors sur la jeune femme assise dans son lit. Il se calma subitement et esquissa un sourire doucereux.

\- Oh, mais je vois que vous êtes à présent devenue l'une des nôtres. Très bien.

Sa voix se fit soudain hypnotique et ses iris se mirent à tourner.

\- À présent, tu es à moi. Tu ne feras jamais rien qui puisse me contrarier, et tu ne t'opposeras jamais à moi. Quant au Dragon qui sommeille en toi... Il ne prendra jamais possession de ton corps sans mon accord.

Lucy et Yukino virent avec horreur les yeux de Levy tourner à leur tour, comme ceux de tous les Héritiers présents dans la pièce.

\- Bien ! ajouta Acnologia, brisant l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses descendants et sur celle qui venait de rejoindre son clan. Il fit un geste à l'intention des hommes en blanc qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Finissons-en.

Lesdits hommes étranges pénétrèrent dans la pièce, saisirent Levy et la soulevèrent. La bleue ne protesta pas, encore sous le choc de la voix de l'Alpha. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme plongée dans une atmosphère ouatée. Contrairement à la clarté étourdissante qui l'entourait quelques secondes auparavant, ses sens s'étaient brusquement assourdis.

On la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise que Lucy occupait, puis deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la blonde et l'attrapèrent par les bras. La jeune femme protesta mais ils ne lui accordèrent aucune attention. Un troisième s'approcha de Luxus. Le blond jeta un regard désolé à sa fiancée et serra les dents lorsque la seringue se planta dans son bras.

De son côté, Gajeel avait l'impression de revivre la même scène que six heures plus tôt. Son regard glissa jusqu'à la bleue assise sur sa chaise, noyée dans la blouse blanche dont on l'avait revêtue, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait l'air tellement perdu. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment qui étreignait sa poitrine quand il la voyait si faible.

\- Tch, gronda-t-il à voix basse.

La bleue leva les yeux vers lui, l'air égaré. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé.

.

Lucy tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle refusait de craquer et voulait à tout prix se montrer courageuse, mais la seringue posée sur les draps la terrifiait. Les hommes en blanc l'avait fait mettre la même blouse blanche qu'à Levy, pendant que Yukino faisait écran de son corps. Ensuite, ils l'avaient forcée à s'allonger sur le lit et avaient bouclé les sangles autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait connu moment plus terrifiant.

Ses mâchoires claquèrent, et, paniquée, elle chercha le regard de la bleutée. Yukino était assie à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit, un sourire qui ne se voulait ni rassurant ni porteur de la fausse promesse que tout irait bien. Juste un sourire réconfortant, une preuve de sa présence à ses côtés, qui lui donna le courage d'accepter ce qui allait lui arriver. La blonde lui sourit à son tour, un sourire difficile et crispé. Elle leva le regard et croisa celui de Luxus. L'homme la fixait, visiblement inquiet. Il s'était rapproché du lit et ses doigts tambourinaient, fébriles, sur son avant-bras. Elle hocha la tête à son égard et ferma les yeux.

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans son biceps et le sang du Dragon se répandit dans ses veines.

x x

x x

\- Prêtresse, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.

\- Je te remercie, Meldy. Grâce à toi, bientôt, tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal souffriront à leur tour.

La femme fit un geste du revers de la main.

\- Maintenant, sors. J'ai besoin de calme pour prier.

\- Bien, Prêtresse.

La jeune fille aux boucles roses s'arrêta pourtant, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogea la femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Prêtresse… est-ce que les dieux m'en voudront pour mes mensonges ?

La grande brune marcha jusqu'à elle et prit son visage délicat entre ses mains. Elle lui souffla d'un ton doux :

\- Bien sûr que non, Meldy. Quelquefois, nous devons mentir pour rétablir la justice. Les dieux le savent, et te pardonnent.

\- Merci, Prêtresse, fit la rose en levant des yeux emplis de larmes de gratitude sur sa protectrice.

\- Je t'en prie.

La femme regarda sa protégée refermer la porte derrière elle et expira longuement. Elle se rendit à grandes enjambées jusqu'à sa coiffeuse et saisit un linge imbibé d'eau, qu'elle passa sur le creux de sa gorge, là où se trouvait la Marque des prêtresses. La spirale à trois branches s'effaça progressivement, laissant sur le linge une trace noire de charbon.

La femme jeta la serviette sur sa coiffeuse, passa une cape ample aux reflets moirés et quitta la pièce.

.

\- Seigneur.

\- Minerva, tu es de retour ?

\- Oui, Seigneur.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- La petite a fait ce que je lui ai demandé. Elle a instillé le doute et la haine dans l'esprit de l'enfant de Mavis.

\- Et que se passe-t-il au palais ?

\- Il a commencé le transfert.

\- Combien sont déjà mortes ?

\- Aucune, souffla Minerva avec une nuance de regret dans la voix. La plus jeune a survécu. Elle est devenue une Dragonne. Une deuxième est en train de subir le transfert en ce moment même, mais malheureusement, cela s'annonce bien. Elle ne souffre pas autant que l'autre.

\- Et la dernière ? La petite fiancée de Sting ?

La femme esquissa un sourire carnassier.

\- Oh, aucun problème de ce côté-là. Cette petite idiote s'est imprégnée du bâtard. Le sang de mon cher Sting la tuera.

\- Bien, bien... Combien en reste-t-il ?

\- Il y a celle de Natsu, Seigneur. Mais je suis sûre que l'esprit tordu d'Acnologia aura trouvé quelque chose pour l'assassiner à petit feu. Elle ne représente en aucun cas un danger.

\- Où sont Igneel, son fils et la cinquième Fiorienne ?

\- Sur l'Arche du Paradis. Mais dès qu'ils poseront un pied au Pôle, le fou les tuera.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, alors.

\- En effet.

\- L'enfant de Mavis renaîtra ensuite sous la forme d'un Strigoi. Et alors... elle les détruira tous.

Minerva eut un sourire de triomphe.

\- Oui. La destruction du clan Dragon est en cours. Comme vous l'aviez souhaité, Seigneur Zereph.

* * *

Genre qui ne se doutait pas que l'Esprit de famille du Pôle était Zereph... X'D

Pour ceux qui se posent la question : _Strigoi _signifie mort-vivant en roumain.

Ouiiii, la scène du "je suis presque morte et je flotte entre l'agonie et le trépas et là je vois le futur" est un grrrrand classique, mais ça servait mes intérêts alors bon... appliquons les clichés !

Pour ceux qui auraient remarqué une petite erreur, dans le chapitre où Levy apprend la mort de sa mère, il est dit que celle-ci s'appelle Doris MacGarden. Finalement, j'ai changé pour Regina, je trouve que ça va mieux :)

Quelques personnes m'ont demandé si Ultia était la protectrice de Meldy, mais non ! Ultia est déjà apparue dans les premiers chapitres, c'est la sœur de Grey sur Fiore. J'ai donné son rôle de "mère adoptive" à Minerva :3

APARTÉ : je me suis rendue compte d'un truc très, très con. Andoryss, mon pseudo que j'aime tant, est... le même que la dessinatrice de ma BD préférée (_aka _le Soufflevent). J'ai utilisé le même qu'elle de manière totalement inconsciente et forcément, ça complique les choses, déjà pour les droits d'auteur - je sais pas si ça s'applique aussi aux pseudonymes mais j'imagine que oui - et ensuite pour l'hypothétique page Facebook que j'aimerais créer. Résultat, je risque de changer de pseudo très bientôt :$

.

ANNONCE : le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fiction, **Night Of The Werewolves**, est en ligne ! Ça me ferait super plaisir que vous y alliez y jeter un coup d'œil !

_Antío !_

.

**Réponse aux RAs : **

**Redfoxiy :** ouais fallait clarifier les choses ^^ eh non, il aime pas trop la concurrence le méchant Acno ! oui, il était temps que Sting range sa rancœur et se calme un petit peu. Et oui, que de mystères, n'est-ce pas ! :p

**Maryanne : **Merci ! Hé oui, la fin approche ! :)

**Yume-sama : **Wowowow ! Merci pour ta review, et quelle review ! C'est génial de tomber sur des pavés comme ça !

Je l'ai lue en entier, bien sûr, mais y répondre ligne par ligne serait un peu barbant et encombrant ^^' du coup, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je réponde uniquement aux questions que tu as listées à la fin de ton commentaire !

Oui, le prologue est entièrement de mon invention, je ne me suis inspirée que de mon amour pour la mythologie et... c'est tout. ^^

Ahlàlà, Natsu ! Tout le monde me parle de lui ! Le fait est que je n'ai pas envie de l'inclure à cette fic. Parce que j'en ai assez de le voir toujours au premier plan. Certes, c'est le héros du manga : mais contrairement à Luffy dans One Piece, Ichigo dans Bleach, et plein d'autres, je trouve que Natsu prend beaaaaaaucoup trop de place dans Fairy Tail. Et c'est aussi dû au traitement du personnage que je trouve raté. Luffy a beau avoir un aspect gamin, comme Natsu, Eiichiro Oda le rend quand même "badass" par moment et ça soulage. Mais Natsu... j'ai l'impression que même dans les moments où il est censé être classe, bah... ça foire.

Bref, c'est mon ressenti, mais ça explique mon antipathie de plus en plus prononcé pour la salamandre ^^' et non, je ne pense pas l'inclure à Entre ciel et terre. On va dire qu'il est parti pour un an de tour du monde et quand il reviendra tout sera déjà fini.

Lisanna et Bixrow ? Mais bien sûûûûûûr ! Sauf s'ils ne meurent pas avant, bien évidemment ^^

J'aimerais ! J'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais alors au travers de flashbacks, ou d'un autre bonus...

Absolument pas ! Elle est très constructive au contraire. D'ailleurs, je reviens sur un point que tu as abordé : tu trouves Yukino dans ma fic trop naïve. Et... putain c'que t'as raison. Il faut que je fasse un effort pour l'écrire de manière moins nunuche... mais bon après tu verras, elle restera pas innocente bien longtemps.

(et ça n'a rien à voir avec Rogue !)

J'ai eu quatorze ans le trois août ! ça ne me dérange pas de répondre à des questions de ce genre, tant que ça ne finit pas en stalkage :3


	19. Du feu et de l'ombre

Salut les tacos !

On dirait que l'inspiration est revenue ! Du coup j'ai enfin pu finir ce damné chapitre *w*

Merci à tous pour vos retours immensément nombreux (c'est pas un euphémisme, hein, non non, c'est la vérité vraie :p) sur le dernier chapitre d'ECET et les deux premiers de Night Of The Werewolves ! (NOTW, c'est _définitivement _chelou.)

Donc voilà, j'espère ne rien oublier et je vous dis à tout à l'heure :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Luxus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme sanglée au lit. Son corps était pris de convulsions erratiques, et elle laissait échapper de temps à autre un gémissement sonore, mais de manière générale, elle supportait beaucoup mieux le transfert que son amie. Ou alors était-ce que son corps était plus compatible et réceptif au sang du Dragon ? Le blond l'ignorait.

Il se força à détourner le regard de la Fiorienne et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. À deux pas du lit, Levy était accrochée au bras de Gajeel, et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Le brun, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire de la transformation et que la nouvelle Dragonne se sentait plus en sécurité aux côtés de son « créateur », l'avait laissée faire. Luxus eut un sourire narquois en voyant l'air un peu déstabilisé, mais néanmoins béatement heureux du grand et terrible Kurogane. Quoi qu'il prétende, le fils de Metallicana n'avait pas dû recevoir beaucoup d'affection dans sa vie passée, et tant que la petite bleue resterait agrippée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il la garderait contre lui. Son fichu orgueil ne lui permettait pas de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il aimait ce contact, mais son cousin était confiant. Ces deux-là étaient liés désormais.

Comme lui et Lucy, bientôt, songea-t-il. La transformation en Dragon, quand elle réussissait, était quelque chose d'extrêmement intime. Elle créait un lien indéfectible entre le donneur de sang et le receveur. Moins fort, certes, que l'imprégnation, mais comparable.

Il chassa ces pensées et poursuivit son examen de la pièce. Depuis qu'il était revenu menotté, Terence avait perdu toute sa superbe. Il était assis par terre, recroquevillé en position fœtale, des larmes roulant abondamment sur ses joues. Luxus ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il pleurait. Après tout, lui n'allait pas se voir injecter du sang de Dragon et sangler sur ce lit, pas plus que sa sœur. Mais il partageait le sentiment d'impuissance que le Fiorien devait sûrement éprouver.

Ayria était debout à côté de lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges et cernés, et regardait droit devant elle. Son visage était cireux.

L'un au fond de la chambre, l'autre à côté de Luxus, Sting et Rogue avait tous les deux les yeux rivés à la bleutée qui se trouvait au chevet de Lucy. Le grand blond comprenait pourquoi Rogue la couvait de ce regard inquiet, mais Sting ? Le jeune homme déclarait la haïr quelques jours auparavant ! Ou alors, le fils de Weisslogia aurait succombé au sourire doux de Yukino… Luxus fronça les sourcils. Dans ce cas, ça compliquerait encore plus les choses. L'imprégnation – oui, le _dux bellorum _était au courant – n'était pas le genre d'amour qui tolérait des rivaux.

Faisant abstraction des six hommes en blanc postés du côté gauche du lit, le visage dissimulé par leur capuche immaculée, l'aîné des Héritiers remarqua une petite forme roulée en boule dans l'angle d'un mur. La fiancée de Natsu…

La pauvre devait être terrorisée, pensa-t-il. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne savait rien de son destin. Et connaissant son grand-oncle, Luxus se doutait qu'Acnologia ne lui avait pas réservé un sort très enviable.

À cet instant, Lisanna releva la tête et le blond eut un hoquet. Les yeux bleus de la blanche flamboyaient littéralement. De rage, de désespoir et de violence mêlés. Si Luxus n'avait pas vu ce regard meurtrier, il aurait vraiment cru que la jeune fille était en train de pleurer.

.

Mais Lisanna ne pleurait pas. Elle avait les poings et les mâchoires serrées. De temps à autre, elle jouait nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son jupon. Le contact glacé de la lame de sa dague contre sa cuisse la rassurait et la pétrifiait à la fois. Elle mourait d'envie de la saisir et de la plonger dans la poitrine des hommes en blanc, même si elle savait que les cinq gardes seraient sans doute plus rapides qu'elle.

Et en même temps, le simple fait qu'elle se voie en train de tuer un homme l'effrayait. Il y avait un fossé sans fond entre l'entraînement dispensé par Bixrow et le mettre en pratique.

Bixrow… elle revit en pensée le visage tatoué du chevalier et eut un coup au cœur. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Était-il au courant de ce qui se passait au palais ? Savait-il que bientôt, elle serait morte et jetée aux corbeaux ?

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, ce jour fatal où elle avait appris la vérité, elle se trouvait toujours dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais sa tête était posée sur les cuisses de l'homme, qui lui était assis en tailleur, le dos contre le poteau et le cou renversé en arrière. D'abord, Lisanna avait cru qu'il dormait, et puis il avait baissé le menton et elle avait eu un sursaut. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle venait de voir son visage. Il avait des cheveux bleus en bataille, des yeux incroyablement noirs et une peau mate. Il avait esquissé un sourire désolé en la voyant réveillée, et la blanche s'était rappelée pourquoi elle s'était évanouie. Il lui avait demandé, de sa voix rauque qui l'avait fait frissonner la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue :

\- Tu… tu te sens bien ? Tu as mal ?

\- Non, ça va, avait-elle répondu, gênée.

Elle avait tenté de se redresser et il l'avait aidée, une main posée dans son dos. Elle s'était décalée, embarrassée par leur proximité. Le chevalier s'était raclé la gorge, puis avait articulé difficilement :

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir poussée. Et… je te dois des explications.

Et il lui avait tout raconté. Tout. Son passé d'esclave, les abus qu'il avait subi, la façon dont les Mercenaires, de passage sur les terres de son propriétaire, l'avaient acheté à ce dernier après l'avoir vu se battre, et son serment de fidélité aux Loups du Nord dont il portait la marque sur la langue. Tout en parlant, il avait ôté son manteau et sa chemise et Lisanna avait ouvert de grands yeux en voyant les cicatrices et tatouages innombrables qui couvraient son torse et son dos. Pour sûr, son passé n'avait pas été des plus heureux.

Il l'avait quitté rapidement après sa confession, les joues rouges, sans oublier de remettre son heaume.

Lisanna glissa sa main entre ses jupons, à travers la fente pratiquée exprès pour qu'elle puisse atteindre la dague. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du manche d'ivoire. Si jamais Acnologia lui faisait quoi que ce soit, elle lui planterait la lame dans le ventre.

.

Luxus était de plus en plus agité. Ses yeux verts passaient des hommes en blanc, aux gardes, à Rogue et de nouveau aux hommes en blanc. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû _les _prévenir avant, avant que la surveillance de cette pièce ne soit renforcée.

Il se mit à tapoter frénétiquement des doigts sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. Auriculaire, annulaire, majeur, index, et rebelote. Le fils de Skiadrum tourna un œil impassible vers lui. Le blond savait que seul Rogue possédait le sang-froid nécessaire pour faire face à sa révélation sans rien dévoiler à leurs surveillants. Seulement, maintenant, il y avait un petit problème : lui faire part de ses actes. Il pouvait parler à voix basse, bien sûr, à peine un murmure, pour que seuls les Dragons et leurs sens surdéveloppés ne l'entendent. Sauf que, justement, Luxus ne pouvait pas prévoir leur réaction. Il n'y avait que Rogue pour rester calme en situation de crise.

Le brun ne le quittait plus du regard. Son cousin sentit qu'il fallait agir maintenant, ou les gardes allaient se douter de quelque chose.

Il articula en silence, à toute vitesse, ses lèvres remuant sans qu'elles prononcent un seul mot : « Wendy. Cachée. Message. Igneel. » Quatre petits mots qui suffirent pour que le jeune homme aux yeux rouges détourne lentement le regard, son visage aussi inexpressif qu'un masque de cire.

Il avait compris.

Luxus expira discrètement. Ça y était, il l'avait fait. Rogue trouverait un moyen de l'annoncer à Sting sans que le blond ne les trahisse. Quant à lui, il devait l'expliquer à Gajeel, mais il avait bon espoir que la jeune fille cramponnée à lui ne comprenne ce qui était en jeu et s'occupe de calmer le fils de Metallicana. Levy était une fille intelligente.

Il reporta son regard sur la bleutée, assise au chevet de sa fiancée. Yukino n'avait pas besoin d'être mise au courant. De toute façon, elle n'était pas un Dragon et ne le serait jamais.

Luxus serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui venait de rejoindre lentement son frère de lait. Le brun risquait de ne jamais se remettre de la perte de la bleutée.

Car Yukino ne survivrait jamais au transfert.

x x

x x

\- Sonnez le branle-bas de combat !

Le hurlement de la Reine Rouge résonna dans tout le château-fort. Aussitôt, l'armée de l'Arche du Paradis se mit en action.

Partout, on fourbissait les armes, taillait les flèches, tendait les cordes des arcs. On armait les arbalètes, affûtaient les pointes des lances et des hallebardes, et testaient le tranchant des haches. On sanglait baudriers, cuissardes et plastrons. On enfilait bottes souples et armures de _salvain_. On distribuait heaumes et casques intégraux, et on abaissait la visière de métal.

Les Guerriers Écarlates étaient prêts. Prêts à se ruer sur l'ennemi sur un seul ordre de leur souveraine.

Cette dernière n'était pas en reste. Après avoir revêtue son armure Adamantine, elle s'empara de sa lance et jeta un regard à Gerald. Son époux hocha la tête.

Lui était en charge des mages qui s'occuperaient de lancer des sorts de protection et de soutien à l'armée Écarlate. Elle, elle mènerait les soldats sur le champ de bataille, en première ligne.

Erza Scarlett était ainsi. Elle refusait de rester à l'abri tandis que ses hommes courraient au-delà de la mort. Et de toute façon, la Reine Rouge abattrait n'importe quel adversaire.

.

Erik regarda une dernière fois sa fiancée avant d'enfoncer le heaume sur sa tête. Kinana lui sourit faiblement, et serra la main de la petite fille aux cheveux bleus qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Luxus avait fait vite et bien. Grâce à l'aide de cinq de ses meilleurs soldats, qu'il savait d'une loyauté indéfectible, et de la dernière perle de transport que possédait Grandine, il avait envoyé Wendy sur l'Arche du clan Scarlett, porteuse des terribles nouvelles. La petite fille était apparue au beau milieu de la salle du trône, au moment même où la Reine écoutait les requêtes de ses sujets. La guerrière rousse avait reconnu l'Héritière Suprême du Pôle et avait chassé les gardes qui s'apprêtaient à menacer l'intruse, ainsi que les membres du peuple. Elle avait écouté le récit entrecoupé de sanglots de la fillette, et immédiatement agi en conséquence. Elle aurait pu ignorer l'appel à l'aide de la future souveraine du Pôle. Mais le visage de sa fille à peine retrouvée lui était apparu, et elle avait refusé que Kinana soit la proie d'un fou comme Acnologia.

Pour le bien de tous, elle allait terrasser le Dragon.

Igneel et Erik, mis au courant, avaient décidé de prêter main-forte à l'armée Écarlate. Le Flamboyant avait pris sa forme draconienne et son fils avait laissé le Cobra prendre le dessus sur l'humain. Même si, à cause des ordres de l'Alpha, il ne pouvait appeler le Dragon à l'intérieur de lui, au moins son alter ego assoiffé de sang lui serait utile sur le champ de bataille.

De plus, si il avait réussi à se transformer, le risque qu'Acnologia ne le contrôle et qu'il se retourne contre son camp aurait été non négligeable. Cobra, lui, n'obéissait à personne.

Et les yeux verts du jeune homme avaient viré au rouge.

.

Kinana et Wendy seraient conduites dans l'une des montagnes de la Chaîne, l'impressionnante crête qui griffait le paysage du Pôle au sud de la Citacielle. Les deux femmes avaient catégoriquement refusé d'être laissées derrière sur l'Arche du Paradis tandis que tous allaient risquer leur vie à la capitale. Igneel s'était rappelé des grottes de contrebandiers des monts de la Chaîne, et on avait décidé qu'elles y seraient à l'abri, protégées par une escouade de Guerriers Écarlates. Si jamais leur camp venait à essuyer une défaite, les soldats avaient pour ordre de les emmener sur Fiore.

Erza avait envoyé une missive à Mavis Vermillion dans l'espoir que l'Esprit mette de côté leurs différences du passé et pense à sauver les enfants qu'elle avait abandonnés aux griffes d'Acnologia. Sans l'aide de la fillette blonde, la Reine Rouge ignorait s'ils avaient vraiment une chance face au Roi Dragon et aux Loups du Nord. Surtout qu'à présent, Luxus emprisonné, Metallicana avait repris ses anciennes fonctions de _dux bellorum_. L'armée du Pôle, sous la férule de cet homme aussi fou que son père, serait sans pitié.

La Reine avait rapidement estimé le nombre de leurs adversaires. Les Loups étaient sans aucune doute aussi nombreux que ses Guerriers, voire plus. Quant aux Dragons…

Elle était sûre que Skiadrum et Weisslogia participeraient à l'affrontement, contrôlés par leur Alpha. Igneel était de leur côté. Grandine était hors service. Mais Metallicana et Acnologia seraient leur principale préoccupation.

Les autres membres du clan Dragon n'était pas aussi puissants. Tout au plus, ils auraient la forme de draques* chétifs que l'armée Écarlate n'aurait aucun mal à maîtriser.

Cependant, elle redoutait la présence de la Grande Prêtresse. Lady Orlando n'avait pas qu'une fonction d'oracle. C'était aussi une ensorceleuse très puissante. Et Erza ignorait si les mages de Gerald seraient à même de l'affronter.

Elle espérait à tout prix que le commando de sauvetage, mené par Cobra, réussirait à délivrer les Héritiers emprisonnés. Même si cela ne réglait pas le problème du contrôle par l'Alpha, cela faisait quelque chose en moins qu'Acnologia pourrait utiliser contre eux.

La Reine Rouge prit une profonde inspiration et se jucha sur le dos de Holauwrn, sa Chimère. La bête immense avait des ailes de dragon, un corps de lion, une tête de cerbère et une queue de serpent. Tous les autres généraux de son armée possédaient pareilles montures, mais Holauwrn était sans nul doute le spécimen le plus gigantesque de son espèce.

Erza se redressa de toute sa taille et, poussant un hurlement guerrier, lança l'attaque sur l'Arche du Pôle.

x x

x x

Le transfert était presque achevé. Les convulsions de Lucy se faisaient de plus en plus rares, tandis que Luxus pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur ralentir. Bientôt, elle ouvrirait les yeux et serait une Dragonne.

Luxus pouvait déjà sentir le lien qui les unissait désormais. C'était comme une corde dorée, entourée d'un halo bleu, qui joignait leurs deux cœurs. Leurs sangs pulsaient au même rythme. Ils respiraient en même temps. S'il tendait l'oreille et écoutait avec attention, il pouvait même percevoir l'écho de ses pensées embrumées.

Sting était fébrile. Rogue avait réussi à lui dire que Luxus avait alerté le clan Scarlett sans que le blond ne fasse de faux pas, mais avec la transfusion de son sang à Yukino qui approchait, il s'agitait de plus en plus. Heureusement, les gardes ne se préoccupaient pas de lui. Son demi-frère lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il devait se calmer au plus vite.

Le fils de Luccia parut comprendre le message et fit un effort pour arrêter d'arpenter la pièce en long et en large. Mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bleutée. Et quand il réussissait à arracher son regard à celle que son sang torturerait bientôt, il croisait celui de Rogue.

Jamais il n'avait vu un tel désespoir dans les iris carmin. Son frère de lait savait. Rogue savait que Yukino allait mourir. À vrai dire, tous ceux qui étaient au courant de l'imprégnation du brun pour la Fiorienne – c'est-à-dire Luxus, Sting, Gajeel sans doute – le savaient.

X

Yukino était morte.

X

Les hommes en blanc étaient formels. Son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Lisanna hurlait, se débattant dans les bras de Lucy à peine remise de son propre transfert. Ses yeux bleus étaient exorbités, son visage pâle ravagé par les larmes, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant une expression hallucinée.

\- Non ! Non ! Ma cousine n'est pas morte, vous m'entendez ! ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE !

Ses sanglots brouillaient ses cris, mais elle continuait d'hurler, crevant les tympans et les cœurs des Dragons. Levy regardait le corps frêle de la bleutée, qui reposait sur les draps blancs l'enveloppant comme un linceul, avec un détachement horrifié. Elle se sentait à la fois très loin de la scène et noyée par la tourmente de ses émotions. Gajeel, à ses côtés, serrait ses bras de toutes ses forces, comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'un moment à un autre. La bleue ne lui dit rien, même si l'étau du jeune homme la faisait atrocement souffrir. La douleur lui permettait de garder pied dans la réalité.

Lucy avait les yeux rougis. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer à son tour. À peine s'était-elle réveillée qu'on l'avait jetée hors du lit et remplacée par Yukino. La jeune femme aux cheveux de givre, plus pâle que la mort, avait adressé un sourire livide à ses compagnes.

Sting avait compliqué les choses. Au moment où les hommes en blanc s'étaient approchés de lui pour lui retirer son sang, il avait explosé, envoyant trois des scientifiques au tapis. Puis les gardes avaient réussi à le maîtriser et la seringue s'était plantée dans sa veine.

Il avait suffi d'une injection. Une seule.

Et immédiatement le cœur de la Fiorienne avait fait cesser ses battements, tandis que le corps tout entier de Yukino refusait ce sang étranger.

Si la plupart des personnes présentes étaient anéanties, leurs réactions ne ressemblaient en rien à celle de Rogue. Il était resté debout, à côté de la couche de la jeune femme. Son visage ressemblait à un masque de cire. Il ne semblait même pas respirer.

Et même si Sting était tout en proie à son horreur, et à son dégoût de lui-même d'avoir causé la mort d'une innocente, l'absence de mouvement de son frère de lait le terrifiait. Il avait peur que Rogue ne se réveille brusquement et ne détruise tout sur son passage.

La suite des événements lui donna raison.

.

Les membres du clan Dragon étaient enchaînés, cloués au sol par décision de leur Alpha, incapables de déployer leurs ailes et de s'élancer vers le ciel. Ils ne pouvaient pas appeler leur Dragon. Seuls Igneel et Grandine en étaient capables, car ils étaient suffisamment forts mentalement et physiquement parlant pour outrepasser les règles du patriarche.

Seulement, si Acnologia avait enchaîné Luxus, Gajeel et Rogue dans la salle du Trône avant de les emmener vers cette chambre qui était devenue un tombeau, c'était bien pour une raison. Le Roi Dragon savait que ces trois Héritiers étaient particulièrement instables. Gajeel était pourvu de la même tare que son père, Luxus promettait d'être extrêmement puissant, autant que Weisslogia au faîte de sa gloire, et Rogue… Rogue, sous son masque impassible, bouillait de colère et de pulsions refrénées.

Il ne fallait qu'un petit coup de pouce du destin pour briser les dernières chaînes de sa volonté.

Luxus écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dos de son cousin se voûter. Puis il ouvrit la bouche d'horreur en voyant le corps du brun exsuder une fumée noire et pourpre. Il hurla :

\- À TERRE !

Il se jeta sur sa fiancée et Lisanna qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses bras. Gajeel et Sting s'aplatirent au sol, le premier entraînant une Levy ahurie avec lui. Et le Dragon se réveilla, prenant petit à petit possession de l'enveloppe charnelle de Rogue, déployant son long corps sombre et sinueux.

Luxus, plaqué contre les deux jeunes filles, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté sauvage de l'animal. Le dragon ressemblait à un serpent aux écailles luisantes. Des pics saillaient de son dos tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa queue était pourvue d'une lame courbe qui ressemblait à une faux. Quant à sa tête, elle semblait tout droit sortie des gravures des Temps Anciens. Une gueule béante, aux crocs de la taille d'un bras, s'ouvrait sur une langue fourchue qui sifflait entre les deux immenses canines de devant. Ses yeux, de la même couleur grenat que ceux de l'homme, arboraient une pupille fendue définitivement reptilienne. Une crinière argentée recouvrait la nuque du dragon et ses bajoues. De son crâne saillaient trois cornes : l'une en-dessous de son menton, les deux autres au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière, de chaque côté de sa tête.

On aurait dit un ruban de feu et d'ombre, qui grandissait de plus en plus dans la chambre ridiculement petite.

Rogue brisa les parois de la pièce, défonçant le plafond, faisant tomber les murs. Avant qu'une tonne de gravats ne s'effondrent sur eux, Luxus eut le temps d'apercevoir le corps minuscule de Yukino, recroquevillée entre les serres des pattes antérieures de la bête. Le Dragon la portait avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec toute la violence qui jaillissait de son corps, comme un torrent trop longtemps retenu par un barrage.

Le blond s'attendait à souffrir sous l'avalanche des débris, mais aucune douleur n'envahit son corps. Il eut un sourire légèrement choqué en voyant une immense plaque de métal, pourtant incroyablement souple, le recouvrir lui et les deux Fioriennes. L'aile, car il s'agissait bien d'une aile, les entoura et les ramena progressivement jusqu'aux trois autres Dragons recroquevillés, déblayant les décombres autour d'eux.

Le fils aîné de Weisslogia roula sur lui-même jusqu'à son cousin aux cheveux noirs. Gajeel se tenait à quatre pattes, le dos rond, les poings serrés sous l'effort. De ses omoplates saillaient deux ailes démesurées à l'éclat métallique. Roulée en boule en-dessous de lui, Levy le fixait avec stupeur, tout comme Sting,

La transformation de Rogue en Dragon n'était pas la seule preuve qu'ils pouvaient se rebeller contre la voix de l'Alpha. Le Kurogane, mû par un violent désir de protéger sa famille, avait déployé ses ailes, ses ailes _humaines_, pour la première fois depuis plus de cent ans.

Ses dents grinçaient tant il serrait fort les mâchoires. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus à l'extrême. Ses ailes avaient beau être solides, supporter le poids de tonnes et de tonnes de pierre était relativement ardu. Il perçut une perturbation dans l'atmosphère et un choc énorme vint ébranler les fondations du palais. Il esquissa un sourire grimaçant. Rogue avait pris son envol.

Sous lui, la crevette minuscule qui lui servait de fiancée le dévisageait, sous le choc.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla-t-elle. Des ailes… de métal ?

\- Les mystères de la Nature, hein ? ricana Gajeel sur un ton ironique, malgré l'effort qui menaçait de le briser.

À l'abri sous les deux pans d'acier, Sting, Luxus et les deux Fioriennes se risquèrent pourtant au-dehors, tentant d'aménager une voie vers la sortie. Lisanna fut la première à atteindre la fenêtre. Ses doigts en sang s'agrippèrent au rebord malmené de l'ouverture et elle éclata de rire, un rire de triomphe et de nervosité mêlés. Les six autres s'empressèrent de la rejoindre et Gajeel put enfin se délester de la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Ils se regroupèrent tous sur la bordure de la brèche agrandie par la sortie de Rogue, et le brun lâcha d'une voix rauque :

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir les porter toutes les trois.

Luxus hocha la tête. La hauteur était vertigineuse, mais les Dragons n'en souffriraient pas. Ils étaient aussi agiles que des chats, et retombaient toujours sur leurs pieds. À l'inverse, toute chute inopinée des jeunes femmes signeraient leur arrêt de mort.

\- Prends Levy et Lisanna avec toi, répondit-il.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit Sting, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Son demi-frère se tourna vers lui, surpris. C'était la première fois depuis… très, très longtemps que le blond se préoccupait de lui. Ce dernier lâcha un « Tch » embarrassé en voyant son regard ébahi, et sentit ses joues rosir quand son aîné lui répondit avec un sourire dans la voix :

\- Bien sûr. T'en fais pas.

Même si Luxus n'en avait aucune idée, il préférait rassurer son petit frère. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas si Lucy allait supporter le choc de l'atterrissage. Ses os n'étaient pas aussi robustes que ceux des Dragons.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un rire ironique de la part de la blonde. Elle lui décocha un sourire moqueur et lança :

\- Vous aviez oublié que je suis devenue une Dragonne, moi aussi ?

et elle se jeta dans le vide.

Levy et Luxus poussèrent un hurlement en voyant le corps de la blonde tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Mais Lucy posa ses pieds nus sur les pavés de la cour avec un sourire satisfait. Elle ne paraissait même pas effrayée.

Gajeel tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa propre fiancée. Levy tremblait, le regard rivé au sol, à deux cents mètres en-dessous d'elle. À cet instant, elle haït profondément son vertige. Le brun lui souffla :

\- Je peux te porter.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle en s'efforçant de rassembler son courage. Tu vas te fatiguer trop vite.

\- Luxus ou Sting peuvent le faire aussi, si tu ne le sens vraiment pas.

\- Je t'ai dit que non ! s'énerva la bleue. Je vais le faire !

Gajeel esquissa son sourire en coin qui exaspérait tant Levy et hocha la tête :

\- Très bien.

Il adressa un hochement de tête à Lisanna. Elle n'avait pas subi le transfert, par conséquent, un saut avec les deux blonds était inenvisageable. Elle mourrait sous le choc. La blanche s'en doutait, aussi, elle grimpa sur les épaules du Kurogane avec une assurance qu'elle était bien loin d'éprouver. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, le brun s'élança avec aisance, savourant l'ivresse de voler qui lui avait tant manqué. Levy ouvrit grand la bouche en le voyant se lancer avec autant d'adresse. Sting, en remarquant sa surprise, sourit.

\- Gajeel est le seul Dragon mâle à avoir reçu le don de voler sous sa forme humaine, expliqua-t-il à la petite bleue. Et on dit que c'est le seul domaine dans lequel il surpasse tout le monde, même Grandine et Wendy.

La petite jeune femme eut un sourire attendri. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment on pouvait apprécier le fait de se jeter dans le vide de cette façon, mais elle trouvait tout de même les mouvements du Dragon merveilleusement gracieux. Pour lui qui paraissait si massif sur la terre ferme, c'était étonnant…

Elle se rendit compte que les deux autres Héritiers l'attendaient pour sauter. Le plus âgé tenta de la rassurer en disant :

\- Si jamais tu paniques en pleine chute, je te rattraperais. D'accord ?

Levy hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de se dégonfler si elle attendait plus longtemps, elle sauta.

D'abord, ce fut terrifiant. Elle avait l'horrible impression que l'air et le sol voulaient l'avaler, et le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles sur un ton désagréablement aigu n'était pas pour la rassurer. La sensation de n'avoir aucune prise, de tomber ainsi à la rencontre des pavés de la cour depuis deux cents mètres d'altitude, était effroyable. De plus, son corps tournait sur lui-même au mépris de la gravité, et Levy voyait tantôt les visages anxieux de ses compagnons en bas, tantôt le ciel bleu, infini, et les silhouettes en contre-jour des deux fils de Weisslogia qui s'élançaient à son tour. La bleue réprima un haut-le-cœur et une envie de plus en plus prononcée de vomir, et serra les paupières.

Puis, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du sol, elle sentit quelque chose changer. Sa peau… _bougeait_. Sous ses omoplates, une _chose _gigotait avec ardeur, désirant visiblement percer sa chair et jaillir à l'air libre. Terrifiée par ces mouvements, Levy se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, paniquée, tentant de se débarrasser de la _chose _qui se débattait avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Elle entendit les exclamations effrayées de ses amis et vit Luxus tenter de se rapprocher d'elle, luttant contre la force du vent et de la chute : puis la _chose _se libéra d'elle-même.

Ça n'avait pas fait mal. Ça ne lui faisait pas plus mal désormais. Et Levy avait la grisante sensation de flotter, à mi-chemin entre la terre et le ciel, tandis que les deux autres Dragons tombaient jusqu'au sol.

Elle se rendit compte que tous, désormais les pieds posés sur les pavés, la fixaient avec une expression à la fois stupéfaite et admirative. Gajeel surtout, la dévorait du regard.

Intriguée par ces émotions qu'elle suscitait chez les autres, et aussi par le fait qu'elle s'était arrêtée en pleine chute, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Et elle crut halluciner.

Deux ailes d'un rose pâle, aussi vaporeuses et légères que des nuages, battaient avec douceur dans son dos. C'était donc ça, la chose ! Elle avait des ailes !

Envahie d'une joie incompréhensible, elle leur ordonna mentalement de la déposer au sol. Ce que les ailes firent. Ou plutôt, ce qu'_elle _fit, faisant bouger des muscles dont elle ignorait toute l'existence auparavant.

Elle rejoignit enfin ses compagnons, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Voler. Elle avait le don de voler.

* * *

*Céquoissa des draques ? Techniquement, c'est le stade de maturité d'un dragon entre sa forme adulte et sa forme de dragonneau, une espèce d'adolescence draconienne. Là, c'est plutôt que les autres membres du clan Dragon ne sont pas assez puissants pour se transformer en un dragon complet, donc ils ont une forme de draque. Une sorte de gros lézard.

Ololo ça s'accélère ! x))

Bref, _bien sûr _que j'allais faire intervenir Erza et toute la clique - j'espère que vous avez compris le passage où Luxus se demande comment dire aux autres qu'il a averti Erik, Igneel et les souverains et leur a envoyé Wendy :p moi-même je trouvais pas ça hyper clair

Bon, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu brouillon, et on alterne beaucoup des scènes d'attente avec des scènes d'action (pour lesquelles je ne suis pas très douée, hein) ce qui crée un peu un déséquilibre dans la narration je trouve... mais bref, il est là, et il a mis du temps à sortir alors j'ai la flemme de le corriger x)) fainéantise quand tu nous tiens !

Pourquoi Levy et Gajeel ont des ailes, métalliques pour l'un et... "plumereuses" pour l'autre ? Parce que FUCK YEAH c'est la classe les ailes et pis voilà

Allez, je vous embête pas plus ! à plus les tacos !

(ah oui, et... désolée d'avoir fait mourir Yukino. xp)

* * *

PAS LES TOMAAAAAAAATES

* * *

**Réponse aux RAs :**

**Noominaome : **Bah, c'est la moindre des choses ! :) Moi aussi je suis contente que Levy soit toujours en vie, après pour les autres... XD merci à toi et à bientôt ! (ouais je vais m'armer de courage pour cette rentrée \o/)**  
**

**Ma visiteuse que j'aiiiime : **T'inquiète c'pas grave ! XD OH UNE NANTAISE ! Viens on crée un club d'amphibiens. J'suis sûre qu'en plus nous on a développés des branchies à force x)) JE T'ACCOMPAGNE T'INQUIETE

Oh bah oui flûte, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu oublié Yukino-chan ces derniers temps :3 bon là c'est sûre qu'elle risque pas de redevenir badass... lollilol xp

*danse avec toi* moi aussi j'l'aime bien c'passage x3

Bah déjà elle a des ailes roses (pourquoi roses ? PARCE QUE CREVETTE) et ensuite oui, elle va être trop puizzante ! tadaa !

Mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde a contre Luuuuuuuuuuuucyyy ? /pleure de désespoir/ c'est pas elle qui est trop faible, c'est les autres qui sont trop forts ! elle, elle est... ben normale. Humaine quoi ! x)) Techniquement Minerva est la vraie Grande Prêtresse mais disons qu'elle suit pas forcément le code des prêtresses :p ... ou pas !

ouais, cé bi1 fé pour lui mwa jdi

j'ai exaucé ton souhait ? XD

rolàlà mais t'inquièèèèète (moi aussi j'oublie souvent de poster la review en question... team poissons rouges ! QUAND J'TE DISAIS QU'ON AVAIT DES BRANCHIES !)

Wouaw j'ai trop la chance de t'avoir OwO (nan sérieusement sans sarcasme) XD allez bye ! merci pour avoir reviewé :p

**anonymedu76 : **Merci ^^ ! héhé, et oui le mystère (ou le sadisme ?) est ma seconde nature !

Haha oui, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu faux pour les appariements x)) j'aime bien surprendre les gens *w*

OUIII LALU FOREVER

Ha non, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu en effet XD

un sacré pétrin pour Yukino ? Euh... oui je crois :D et vive Star Wars, le côté noir de la Force et les Sith !

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir mettre des images sur mes mots... (oui les chevilles ça va) mais malheureusement je dessine comme un pied (d'extraterrestre) et je suis pas encore réalisatrice de cinéma. PAS ENCORE.

Eh bien... tu as eu ta réponse ! ;) et ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur ! au contraire, c'est trop cool à lire *o*

Merci à toi ! :D


	20. Rébellion

Yosh les gens !

Alors, tout va bien, je n'ai pas eu de blocage ni quoi que ce soit du genre (pour une fois - -), j'ai profité de ma dernière semaine de vacances chez une amie, un peu loin de tout. Et je suis de retour avec le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait ! 8,356 mots "au bas mot" ! Rien que ça ! Et vous qui me disiez qu'il se passait plein de choses dans les chapitres précédents... eh bien aujourd'hui aussi, vous allez être servis :D

Je me suis aussi rendue compte que je parlais ÉNORMÉMENT en début de chapitre alors je me tais de suite et je vous retrouve en bas :p

Bonne lecture !

AH NON ! (#chieuse.) J'ai oublié quelque chose de MÉGA MÉGA MÉGA important !

On en est à _**150 reviews, 36 favoris et 44 follows**_ ! Ce qui est **topissime** ! Vraiment. Vous êtes tous géniaux ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à reviewer sous mes derniers chapitres, et ça me fait tellement plaisir ! *w* pour les Views par contre, j'arrive pas à les voir. Le site déconne et je peux pas voir mes stats, ça m'énerve _légèrement. _Un _tout _petit peu.

GRAAAAAAAAAAH ! Si vous avez des explications/solutions à ce problème dites-moiii ! ou si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, je vous soutiens - -

Enfin bref (je me tais je me tais) merci. Merci à tous ! Vous êtes ma motivation et mon inspiration :3

* * *

Le dragon filait dans le ciel du Nouveau Monde. Accroupi à la base de sa nuque, une silhouette humaine se tenait, les pans de son long manteau blanc et noir claquant sous les bourrasques de vent.

.

Derrière eux, au détour d'un rocher en lévitation qui ne méritait pas même le titre d'arche mineure, jaillit brusquement une armada de Chimères. Les bêtes mythiques portaient sur leur dos des rangées et des rangées de soldats en armure rouge. À la tête de chaque hybride se tenait un général, le regard fier, la main posée sur le labrys immense qui était l'apanage des officiers. Dirigeant le convoi, la Chimère Colossale, Holauwrn, portait sur son dos sa non moins légendaire cavalière.

La Reine Rouge fixait l'horizon, l'air déterminé. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier la présence de sa fille, cramponnée à une écaille saillante de Holauwrn, assise sur le dos immensément large de la Chimère en compagnie de la première Héritière du clan Dragon.

Les yeux noisette d'Erza croisèrent brièvement ceux de Gerald. Le mage céleste était juché sur une créature à mi-chemin entre l'aigle et le lion, nommée Daitiris, ridiculement insignifiante aux côtés de Holauwrn mais tout aussi rapide qu'elle. Les autres mages chevauchaient de pareilles montures, alignés en une formation en V derrière le prince consort. Ce dernier adressa un léger sourire à son épouse, le même qu'il lui faisait toujours avant qu'ils ne livrent bataille.

Erza sentit son cœur se serrer. Les choses n'étaient plus comme auparavant, lors de leur conquête audacieuse de l'Arche du Paradis, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Le couple avait retrouvé une fille, un possible futur gendre - enfin, du moins s'ils réchappaient de tout cela vivants, et qu'Erik obtenait l'approbation de la Reine - et leurs souvenirs intrinsèquement liés à l'Arche de Fiore et à son immortel Esprit. À ce propos, la rousse se demanda brièvement si Mavis avait reçu leur missive, et, si c'était le cas, si elle les aiderait. Cela faisait beaucoup de si, et Erza n'aimait pas les incertitudes.

La souveraine avait entraîné avec elle dans cette guerre tant de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur. Son armée, sa Chimère, son époux, sa fille, et l'avenir de son Arche, désormais effroyablement précaire. Elle refusait de se laisser déposséder de tout son bonheur par un vieux Dragon fou à lier.

À cette pensée, son ressentiment contre Acnologia s'accrut. La Reine Rouge referma brusquement son poing autour de sa lance, et ses deux passagères tremblèrent en voyant un halo noir soudain l'auréoler. Les cheveux rouges d'Erza se soulevèrent et crépitèrent, portés par la force de son pouvoir, exacerbé par sa rage.

Elle allait le tuer. Ce bâtard d'Acnologia allait mourir de sa main.

.

Plusieurs mètres au-devant d'elle, un jeune homme cramponné au cou du Dragon tremblait lui aussi de fureur.

Le même souhait de meurtre et de vengeance animait son esprit, allumant une étincelle de violence dans ses iris rouges qui bientôt s'embraseraient, ravivés par sa soif de sang.

Son deuxième œil, d'ordinaire fermé par la cicatrice qui griffait sa paupière, s'était ouvert à nouveau, et sa prunelle carmin brûlait.

Cobra allait le faire payer. De s'en être pris à sa famille, à son peuple, à celle qu'il aimait. D'avoir tué et répandu misère et désolation sur ce monde.

D'avoir réduit à néant ses espoirs, ses ambitions de jeune garçon.

D'avoir exercé depuis toujours un contrôle tyrannique sur sa propre descendance.

D'avoir assassiné sa mère.

.

Acnologia allait mourir, dut-il donner sa vie pour cela.

x x

x x

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils aient quitté le palais, courant à vive allure, poussés par la terreur que leur inspirait Acnologia, que Lucy freina brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Ses compagnons pivotèrent vers elle, surpris, et Levy s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui se passait quand la blonde lâcha, livide :

\- A... Ayria et Terence, vous les avez vus quelque part ?

Sting se sentit à deux doigts d'exploser ou de s'évanouir. Choqués, les autres se concertèrent du regard. Quant à lui, le blond se laissa tomber sur une pierre et lâcha un ricanement sarcastique.

\- Oh, merveilleux. Maintenant, non seulement nous sommes poursuivis par notre grand-oncle qui veut notre mort, mais en plus nous allons nous retrouver avec un incident diplomatique sur les bras parce personne n'a pensé à protéger les deux héritiers de cette foutue arche.

Les trois Fioriennes ne relevèrent pas l'insulte faire à leurs pays. Levy réfléchissait à toute allure. Comme par hasard, la plupart des regards étaient braqués sur elle, attendant une illumination de sa part.

Malheureusement, ce que la bleue leur dit ne fit qu'ajouter des interrogations à leur paquet déjà bien rempli.

\- Non. Non, répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. Ayria et Terence ne sont pas morts, ils ont disparu.

\- Vous pouvez approfondir, miss ? grinça Sting. Ces deux mots sont relativement synonymes, alors ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup sur le cas de votre prince d'opérette et de sa charmante sœur stérile.

Pour une fois, personne, pas même Luxus bien qu'il en éprouvât le désir fourmillant, ne le reprit sur sa grossièreté. Tous avaient les nerfs bien trop à vif pour s'occuper du cas du jeune homme, alors qu'il ne venait que d'exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

\- Ce que je veux dire, expliqua Levy sans se préoccuper du manque de tact du Dragon, c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus là quand Rogue s'est transformé.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Lisanna, avec une violence qui ne lui était pas habituelle. On s'en serait rendu compte s'ils s'étaient éclipsés, non ? Et puis, les gardes les auraient empêchés de sortir !

\- Justement, non, répliqua la bleue. Pas si nous étions tous terrassés par la mort de Yukino (sa voix eut un raté à ces mots) pour nous préoccuper d'eux. Et à ce que je sache, il a toujours été dit que les héritiers de la famille Vermillion étaient pourvus de Talents très puissants. Or, jamais Terence ni Ayria ne nous en ont parlé.

\- Et alors ? intervint Gajeel d'une voix rauque.

\- Le Talent d'immatérialité, ça existe, lui répondit Levy.

\- Ils se seraient rendus invisibles et auraient traversés les murs ? s'interrogea Lucy. Mais... Un Talent est quelque chose de personnel. Même si l'un d'entre eux le possédait, cela signifie que seulement un sur les deux aurait réussi à s'enfuir. Or, ils ont tous les deux disparu.

\- Terence et Ayria sont des jumeaux, réfléchit la lettrée. Je crois avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans un vieux livre de magie... Il me semble que momentanément, ils sont capables de partager leurs Talents.

\- Ce qui arrange bien leurs affaires, ricana à nouveau Sting.

\- Non, le réprimanda vertement Lisanna. Ce qu'ils ont fait était parfaitement compréhensible. Ils n'étaient qu'en mesure de se sauver eux-mêmes, et n'ont de plus rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. Ce sont juste des émissaires. Ils ne sont pas autant impliqués que nous dans ce qui se passe au Pôle en ce moment. Sauver leur peau me paraît un acte totalement justifié.

Les cinq autres méditèrent un instant sur la réflexion de la blanche. Il était vrai qu'Ayria et Terence n'avaient aucune raison valable de risquer leurs vies à rester avec eux plus longtemps. Et, à l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient déjà s'être enfuis très loin.

.

Ils progressaient à moitié courbés, le corps plié en deux, slalomant entre les gravats tout en évitant les faisceaux des lacrymas de surveillance des gardes. Le palais était passé en alerte maximale. On avait évacué les serviteurs vers l'aile la plus au nord, et le reste du château était passé aux mains des Loups du Nord. Les soldats du Pôle, menés d'une main de fer – sans mauvais jeu de mots – par Metallicana, plus fou que jamais, quadrillaient les couloirs et fouillaient chaque pièce pour tenter de retrouver les Héritiers et leurs fiancées qui s'étaient enfuis. Ces derniers avaient quitté la cour où ils avaient atterri, et tentaient de quitter la forteresse en rasant les murs.

Les trois Dragons étaient terriblement inquiets pour leur cousin. Des chocs sourds ébranlaient le bâtiment, mais ils n'avaient aucun autre indice pour deviner le déroulement du combat qui devait sûrement opposer Rogue à Acnologia.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur une escouade de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. L'officier à la tête du groupe vociféra un ordre en les voyant, et immédiatement ses subordonnés se ruèrent à la gorge des fuyards.

Seulement, les six rescapés n'allaient pas se laisser faire.

Levy hurla un « WALL ! » qui alla boucher le passage aux gardes en furie. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, elle venait de dresser un mur épais de trois mètres entre eux et leurs assaillants sans sourciller. Lisanna se rappela que le transfert de sang permettait à ceux qui en bénéficiaient d'améliorer leur Talent. Visiblement, le sang des Dragons avait déjà fait son affaire dans les veines de Levy.

La paroi se mit à vibrer, et vola en éclats sous les tirs répétés des Loups du Nord. Les soldats débouchèrent de la brèche les armes à la main, mais furent accueillis par les trois Héritiers devenus mi-homme, mi-dragon. Des écailles étaient soudain apparues sur leurs corps, les blindant contre les projectiles de leurs adversaires. Leurs mains s'étaient transformées en griffes imposantes qui scintillaient sous la lueur des torches, et des crocs avaient remplacé leurs dents.

Sting esquissa un sourire carnassier et ricana devant les faces terrifiées des gardes.

\- D'un coup, vous avez peur du dragon, pas vrai ?

Puis sa griffe éventra le premier soldat.

Le sang gicla si fort qu'il éclaboussa même les visages de Lisanna et Lucy, restées à l'arrière. La blanche eut un sursaut de dégoût et d'horreur, tandis que la blonde essuyait doucement les gouttes vermeilles qui maculaient sa joue.

Elle se sentait étrange. Sur ses doigts, le sang sentait tellement bon… une odeur de métal, sucrée, irrésistible… Et à voir les visages des trois hommes et de sa meilleure amie, ils ressentaient tous la même chose. Seule Lisanna était terrifiée et révulsée par l'acte de Sting.

Les cinq Dragons bondirent soudain en avant, toutes griffes et crocs dehors.

L'escouade de gardes ne fit pas long feu.

.

Ils avaient réussi à quitter l'enceinte du palais, décimant chaque soldat qui se dressait entre eux et la sortie, laissant derrière eux un sillage de corps et de sang. La fille Strauss se retenait à grand-peine de vomir tripes et boyaux sur le sol. Elle avait mal partout, les tueries horribles des dernières minutes ne voulaient pas quitter sa rétine, et la perte de sa cousine continuait de forer un trou de plus en plus profond dans son cœur. Elle se demanda ce qui était arrivé au corps de Yukino que Rogue avait emporté avec lui. Avait-il été déchiqueté par les deux Dragons pendant le combat ? Lisanna sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Le sel piqua ses lèvres aux gerçures ouvertes, et elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus les personnes qui l'entouraient. Du peu qu'elle avait vu des trois hommes, leur apparence actuelle ne ressemblait en rien au masque policé qu'ils arboraient auparavant. La blanche avait soudainement compris pourquoi les membres du clan avaient une si mauvaise réputation auprès du peuple. Si elle ne les avait pas connus, elle aussi les aurait traités de monstres.

Quant à Levy et Lucy… les deux jeunes femmes étaient complètement transformées. Griffes, crocs, écailles et cornes avaient remplacé leurs mains, leurs dents, leur peau. L'apparence semi-draconienne que ses cinq compagnons arboraient désormais, avec la lueur meurtrière dans l'iris et le sang maculant le menton qui allait avec, terrifiait Lisanna.

Comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve pour s'imaginer qu'elle avait une seule chance contre des

? Sa dague, toujours plaquée contre sa cuisse, lui semblait désormais ridicule.

Ils débouchèrent sur une esplanade à l'air libre sans avoir à massacrer plus de soldats, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Avec une moue à la fois inquiète et dégoûtée, elle vit ses amies reprendre progressivement leur aspect normal, à l'instar de leurs fiancés. Sting avait visiblement du mal à se séparer de ses attributs draconiens. Il renâcla un instant, puis ses cornes disparurent à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé, comme si il ne les avait jamais utilisées pour se jeter tête la première contre un homme, perforant son abdomen de leurs pointes aiguisées.

Luxus fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers la forteresse qu'ils venaient de quitter. La Tour du Trône se dressait comme une flèche au centre du château. Mais cette fois-ci, les combattants n'étaient plus à l'intérieur.

Acnologia et Rogue s'affrontaient violemment à l'extérieur, se projetant à tour à tour contre les parois de la tour qui s'effondraient par endroits par pans entiers. À la grande stupéfaction des Héritiers, le dragon noir au corps souple n'était pas du tout en position défavorable. Au contraire, la bête aux iris rouges se jetait sur son Alpha, n'ayant de cesse de lui infliger encore et encore plus de blessures. Le Roi n'était pas en reste, loin de là : ses rugissements provoquaient des ondes de choc dont l'effet, s'il n'était pas visible de l'extérieur, affectait le corps de Rogue de l'intérieur.

Pourtant, l'homme devenu Dragon ne renonçait pas. Même sous ses traits bestiaux, tous pouvaient voir distinctement la rage absolue qui les déformait. Acnologia avait touché à la femme qu'il aimait, celle dont il s'était imprégné. Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir tué le Roi, ou d'être tué par lui.

\- Allons lui donner un coup de main, lâcha Lucy.

Les cinq autres la dévisagèrent, stupéfaits. La blonde leur rendit leurs regards, parfaitement sérieuse. Ses yeux noisette scintillèrent d'un éclat vert quand elle expliqua :

\- Acnologia ne m'a pas soumise à sa voix d'Alpha. Je ne suis pas sous son contrôle, donc je peux muer en Dragon.

Sous le choc, ils vacillèrent, stupéfaits. Luxus balbutia, désemparé :

\- M-mais tu t'en sens capable ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très aisé…

Les iris de Lucy flamboyèrent et un champ d'énergie se créa autour d'elle, soulevant ses cheveux et crépitant dans l'atmosphère enfumée. Elle répliqua, le visage sombre :

\- Aucun problème. Il me suffit de penser à tout ce qu'il a fait pour que j'entende la bête rugir en moi.

Et c'était vrai. Jamais Lucy ne s'était sentie aussi en colère. Elle brûlait de lui faire payer. Au creux de son ventre, quelque chose grandissait, grandissait toujours plus, et il ne lui suffisait que d'un geste pour le libérer.

Elle ferma les paupières et souffla un mot.

« Brûle. »

x x

x x

\- À gauche ! Vire à gauche ! hurla Cobra.

Igneel vira de bord, évitant de justesse une volée de flèches qui s'engouffra sous son aile. Sur son dos, Cobra se sentait exulter. Malgré les Loups du Nord qui, juchés sur des Daitiris, leur envoyaient salve après salve, la sensation de voler était tout simplement trop grisante. Sous ses jambes, son père n'était pas en reste : pour la première fois depuis plus de deux cents ans, il pouvait enfin arpenter les nuées sous sa forme draconienne.

Le père et le fils formaient une équipe plus qu'efficace : non contents d'esquiver chaque trait que les archers ennemis tiraient, ils réduisaient aussi de plus en plus rapidement le nombre de leurs assaillants. Cobra se faisait une joie de les noyer sous un nuage empoisonné, tandis qu'Igneel soufflait une longue langue de feu qui embrasait montures et cavaliers.

Ils furent vite débarrassés de tout obstacle et filèrent à toute allure vers la capitale dont les sommets des maisons se dessinaient à l'horizon. Le Flamboyant et son héritier étaient chargés de deux missions : premièrement, déblayer le chemin pour la Reine Rouge et son armée Écarlate, deuxièmement, récupérer les dix otages qu'Acnologia gardait prisonniers. Ils s'attendaient à ce que Luxus, Sting, Gajeel, Rogue, Lucy, Lisanna, Yukino, Levy, Ayria et Terence soient toujours sous la surveillance de leurs geôliers : ainsi quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils survolèrent la Citacielle de découvrir un dragon noir refermer sa gueule sur la gorge d'Acnologia et l'emmener avec lui dans une chute vertigineuse.

Les yeux de Rogue étaient reconnaissables entre tous, aussi Cobra se demanda si les Héritiers n'avaient pas réussi à s'en sortir. Il obtint rapidement sa réponse en apercevant les silhouettes familières de ses cousins sur l'une des nombreuses terrasses qui parsemaient la ville volante, plantés face à un... dragon.

Une Dragonne, en l'occurrence. Elle étira son corps plus massif que celui de Rogue et ses écailles, toutes d'or et de nacre, scintillèrent sous les rayons timides du soleil Polaire.

Excepté Grandine, qui possédait une robe* gris perle, Cobra n'avait jamais vu de dragonne. Or, devant le spectacle qu'offrait l'alter ego draconien de Lucy, créature née du soleil et de la neige, mélange subtil d'une puissance vibrante et d'une grâce aérienne, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges comprit pourquoi le clan Dragon était une société matriarcale.

Et lorsque Lucy renversa la tête en arrière pour hurler sa colère au ciel lointainement indifférent, il comprit également que le règne du Roi Dragon n'avait été qu'une mascarade.

.

Luxus regarda sa fiancée s'élancer au secours de Rogue avec admiration. Et une amère pointe de jalousie.

Qu'une nouvelle arrivante dans le clan, si peu expérimentée, soit capable de réaliser ce qu'Acnologia lui avait interdit dès sa naissance lui faisait un peu mal à l'ego.

Il mit de côté ses états d'âme et se tourna vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Gajeel, sa fiancée, Sting et la petite promise de Natsu, qui les dévisageait avec un regard que Laxus connaissait bien. C'était cette fascination dégoûtée qu'eux, les Dragons, provoquaient toujours chez ceux qui assistaient au spectacle de leur bestialité toute entière. Il soupira, soudain las. Il en avait assez de cavaler partout pour sauver sa vie. Il aurait aimé en finir.

Aussi, quand son cousin et son oncle surgirent de nulle part en leur hurlant de grimper sur le dos d'Igneel, il crut _légèrement _halluciner.

\- Montez ! hurla Cobra tandis que le Flamboyant étendait son aile droite jusqu'au rebord de la terrasse.

Luxus protesta :

\- On ne peut pas laisser tomber Rogue et Lucy !

\- Rappelez-les, ordonna Igneel d'un ton impérieux. On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ici. Il faut qu'on s'en aille, sans eux, s'ils n'arrivent pas à nous rejoindre à temps.

Le grand blond hocha la tête et pivota vers les combattants. Lucy venait de rejoindre l'affrontement, tous crocs dehors. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, constata son fiancé avec une espèce de fierté paternelle mal placée. Mais il fallait qu'ils plient bagage, maintenant. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa un rugissement sonore. Aussitôt, ses deux alliés se tournèrent vers lui.

Mais cette seconde d'inattention fut fatale pour Rogue. Acnologia s'empressa de l'entraîner avec lui et le cloua au sol sous son poids, comme il l'avait fait avec Grandine. Les trois Héritiers eurent un hoquet de terreur en comprenant qu'il voulait lui faire la même chose qu'à l'Ange Séraphique. L'éventrer sauvagement sans lui laisser d'échappatoire.

\- Rappelle-la ! hurla Igneel. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, mais elle a encore une chance d'en réchapper.

Luxus dévisagea son oncle, stupéfait. Mais la mâchoire crispée du Flamboyant le fit comprendre qu'il était aussi réticent que lui à l'idée d'abandonner Rogue à son sort. Sauf qu'Igneel avait raison.

La gorge nouée, Luxus se détourna de son oncle et cria à l'adresse de Lucy, qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Acnologia pour le faire lâcher prise :

\- Reviens !

La Dragonnne eut un instant d'hésitation, suspendue au-dessus du vide. Puis le Dragon noir poussa un hurlement de douleur et de terreur, et la peur de subir le même sort fit détaler Lucy. Elle rejoignit l'immense dragon rouge et se positionna en vol stationnaire. Pendant ce temps, Gajeel aida Levy à grimper sur le dos d'Igneel, qu'occupait déjà Luxus et Cobra. Lisanna était en dernière, réticente à l'idée de monter sur la bête, qui lui semblait terriblement instable. Sting lui tendit une main impatiente, qu'elle saisit à contrecœur.

À cet instant, le dragon de l'Apocalypse jaillit de derrière la Tour. Avec un rugissement terrible, il fondit comme un aigle sur le groupe de fuyards. Immédiatement, Cobra se mit à hurler à son père :

\- Décolle ! Décolle ! DÉCOLLE !

Suivant son injonction, Igneel se mit à battre de toute la force de ses ailes et s'éloigna du rebord, alors qu'Acnologia arrivait sur eux à toute vitesse. Seulement, Lisanna n'était pas encore tout à fait montée à bord. Elle vacilla sous l'impulsion, et se serait écrasée quatre cents mètres plus bas si Sting ne l'avait pas retenue par la main. Elle se tortilla au bout de son bras, affolée de sentir le vide sous ses pieds, et le fils cadet de Weisslogia s'arc-bouta pour la hisser. Gajeel et Levy s'apprêtaient à l'aider quand un éclair bleu cobalt et noir fondit sur eux.

Igneel fit une embardée pour éviter le coup de serre d'Acnologia puis reprit de l'altitude. Sting poussa un cri de joie en voyant le Roi se détourner d'eux. Ce ne fut que dix secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose primordiale.

Il n'y avait plus de jeune fille agrippée à sa main.

\- Demi-tour ! hurla-t-il à son oncle. Igneel, je t'en prie, fait demi-tour !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se braqua Cobra. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, Sting !

\- La... La fille, balbutia le blond. Elle m'a lâché. Ou moi. Je sais pas. Enfin bref, elle est...

Le regard des rescapés suivit la direction qu'indiquait le doigt tremblant du demi-frère de Luxus. Là-bas, étirant son corps massif devant la Citacielle qui formait comme une immense ombre dans son dos, Acnologia les toisait - et Sting aurait pu jurer que leur Alpha arborait un rictus de triomphe. Coincée entre ses serres, la jambe droite arquée dans une position improbable, il y avait Lisanna.

x x

x x

Lisanna avait mal. Très mal. Sa jambe brisée provoquait des élancements de douleur dans tout son corps. Sa tête tournait.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et régurgita son dernier repas sur le sol. L'un des deux gardes qui la traînaient impitoyablement le long des couloirs glacés du sous-sol du palais émit un "Tch" de dégoût et tira violemment sur son bras droit, manquant de lui déboîter l'épaule.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda la blanche d'un ton suppliant.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne lui répondirent.

Elle fut jetée dans un cachot que les gardes verrouillèrent à double tour. Malgré la douleur et la nausée, elle se jeta contre les barreaux pour crier aux hommes :

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Qu'en retirez-vous ? Acnologia n'est qu'un fou furieux doublé d'un meurtrier. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à rester de son côté ?

\- Parfois, on n'a pas le choix, répliqua le plus jeune des deux soldats.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils lui adressèrent. Puis le martèlement de leurs bottes sur les dalles de pierre s'éloignèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir complètement inaudibles.

.

Lisanna était roulée en boule sur le sol de la geôle. Elle sentit vaguement qu'on la tirait, la portait et la déposait sur une espèce de chariot qui se mit en branle, l'emmenant à un endroit dont elle ignorait tout.

La douleur dans sa jambe en miettes s'était assourdie. Désormais, elle avait plus l'impression d'une souffrance diffuse, moins intolérable que celle, bien plus aigüe, qu'Acnologia avait provoqué en la saisissant entre ses griffes. Lisanna avait cru mourir quand elle avait lâché les doigts de Sting, et s'était finalement retrouvée dans une situation pire encore.

Ses sens étaient engourdis, comme ses membres. Elle réussit tout de même à ouvrir un œil tuméfié quand une bourrasque d'air glacé la gela de la tête aux pieds.

Elle ne se trouvait pas dans un chariot.

Mais dans une cage.

Et la cage était progressivement poussée le long d'une ruelle de la Citacielle, jusqu'à une grande place bondée.

La foule était si dense, Lisanna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'aurait pas cru que la ville regroupait autant d'habitants. Certes, il s'agissait d'une capitale, mais Lisanna n'avait jamais vu personne dans les rues, de jour comme de nuit. Les Citaciens étaient regroupés aux balcons, penchés aux fenêtres, amassés sur le parvis comme du bétail. La blanche se demanda un instant pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, face à tous ces gens, puis une silhouette immense se dressa devant elle, lui masquant la lueur pâle du soleil.

\- Citoyens, citoyennes ! hurla l'homme d'une voix puissante. Nous vous avons réunis ici pour assister à l'exécution d'une des traîtresses qui fomentaient un coup d'État. Cette jeune fille a beau avoir l'air innocente, ne vous y fiez pas ! Avec ses congénères, elles étaient chargées d'une mission par leur Esprit arrogant. Elles voulaient renverser nos souverains ! Prendre le contrôle de notre Arche comme si c'était la leur ! (Un grognement de mécontentement agita la foule). De plus, elles ont réussi à convertir nos Héritiers à leur cause. Elles les ont séduits avec leurs sourires enjôleurs et conduits à trahir leur pays. (Le grognement se transforma en huées). À présent, nous allons leur faire payer. (Des hurlements d'approbation retentirent). L'une d'elles est déjà dans la Fosse ! Et celle-là l'y rejoindra bientôt !

La foule hurlait, tapait sur le sol. Quant à Lisanna, elle dévisageait les Citaciens furieux, interloquée. Elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que l'homme avait dit. Il avait parlé en nordique, aussi n'avait-elle absolument rien compris à son discours. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir écouté plus attentivement les leçons de Levy qui, en bonne linguiste qui se respecte, parlait cette langue barbare et rustre à la perfection.

Elle avait tout de même reconnu quelques mots, dont "Harek", pour "Héritiers", "Ark", qui ressemblait trop à "Arche" pour qu'elle se trompe et un dernier mot qu'elle espérait très, très fort avoir mal entendu. "Exzet". Elle savait que cela voulait dire soit tuer, soit expédier ou envoyer, soit assassiner. Et, d'après les réactions de la foule, Lisanna se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du deuxième sens.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, collait avec le fait qu'elle soit enfermée dans une cage, au vu et au su de tous, à deux pas d'un billot.

L'homme qui avait parlé se tourna vers elle et elle put enfin voir son visage. C'était un guerrier d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux roux et à la mâchoire mangée par une barbe de trois jours. Il portait un large manteau noir et sa jambe gauche ainsi que son bras droit avaient été remplacés par des prothèses métalliques**.

Cependant, ce qui effraya le plus la jeune femme, c'était l'immense tête de loup blanche qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine, emblème des Loups du Nord.

L'homme se pencha vers elle, et elle sentit son haleine avinée tandis qu'il lui crachait à voix basse, dans un alexandrin teinté d'un accent à couper au couteau :

\- Crève, traîtresse : va brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Sous le choc, la blanche le fixa, déstabilisée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un étranger éprouverait une telle haine à son égard, surtout qu'elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit, ni l'avoir déjà rencontré. Cependant, elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Lorsque Levy et Lucy leur avaient appris la hiérarchie de l'armée du Pôle, Lisanna avait été torturée par l'ignorance de l'identité du commandant, le supérieur des Raijinshuu. Elle avait eu beau supplier Bixrow, le Chevalier ne lui avait rien dit, les dirigeants des Loups étant censés rester dans l'anonymat.

Désormais elle savait qui était ce fameux commandant.

\- Lord Clive ?

Gildarts Clive fit volte-face et sourit en découvrant ses trois généraux. Ever Green, Bixrow et Fried Justin, les membres de l'unité Raijin***, certainement les soldats les plus doués, et surtout les plus fidèles. Jamais ces trois-là ne le trahiraient.

La femme s'avança et Gildarts put voir ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise en découvrant la prisonnière. Il eut un rire narquois.

\- Ça surprend, hein ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une enfant de Mavis dans une cage, pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Bixrow d'une voix étrangement posée.

Lisanna le dévorait du regard. Elle s'était ruée sur les barreaux à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu apparaître, emplie d'un espoir aussi fulgurant qu'absurde. Après tout, si lord Clive faisait partie des Loups du Nord et qu'il projetait de la faire exécuter en place publique, Bixrow était sûrement de son côté. Mais Lisanna refusait d'y croire.

\- Sa Majesté m'a confié la responsabilité de son exécution. Alors j'ai décidé de la mettre à mort ici, en place de Grève, pour l'exemple. C'est pas fabuleux comme idée ?

\- Si. Fabuleux, répondit le Chevalier d'un ton plat.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix, si bien que la blanche frissonna violemment. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

.

Lisanna avait mal, froid, faim, et elle était épuisée. Mais par-dessus tout, elle se sentait trahie.

Trahie parce que le commandant des Loups l'avait tiré hors de la cage sous les vivats de la foule et que pas un des Raijinshuu n'avait bougé.

Trahie parce que Clive avait écrasé impitoyablement son tibia brisé et que malgré son hurlement de souffrance absolue, Bixrow n'avait pas réagi.

Trahie parce que quand un garde lui avait plaqué le visage contre le billot et violemment tiré les bras en arrière pour les lui menotter, les trois généraux l'avait laissé faire.

Trahie, parce que quand Clive avait tendu un cimeterre à la lame tranchante comme un rasoir à Bixrow, celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire : il s'en était emparé. Et il s'était avancé vers elle.

La joue écrasée contre le bois du billot, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette du Chevalier qui grandissait, grandissait, le sabre à la main. Elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de pleurer. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle mourrait en proie à une colère ardente, mais les faits étaient là. Elle lui en voulait terriblement de la tuer, déjà, et ensuite en la laissant dans l'incertitude des raisons de son acte. Lui avait-il menti depuis le début ? Était-il forcé de faire cela, lié par son serment de loyauté envers l'armée ? S'était-il finalement rangé du côté d'Acnologia ?

Lisanna ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Au final, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne comptait pas assez aux yeux du Chevalier pour qu'il l'épargne.

Bixrow finit par la surplomber entièrement. Elle refusait de fermer les yeux, elle ne lui donnerait pas ça, pas la preuve de sa terreur. Il leva son cimeterre au-dessus d'elle, et ce ne fut que parce qu'elle avait les yeux rivés à son visage à moitié dissimulé par le heaume qu'elle le vit. Son sourire.

Et à l'instant précis où il abaissa la lame, il pivota sur ses talons et le sabre fit son travail.

La tête du garde dans le dos de Bixrow glissa au sol. Sans le reste.

Stupéfaite, Lisanna vit Bixrow se redresser et figer toute l'assemblée, sur le point d'éclater en une émeute spectaculaire. Elle se souvint qu'il était capable de manipuler les gens, et toute l'ampleur de ce Talent lui apparut brusquement. L'homme se tourna vers elle, ôta son heaume d'un geste rapide et la saisit par les épaules. Il fixa un instant ses iris bleus, perdus, avant de la serrer violemment dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te couper la tête ?

\- C'est que tu peux faire peur, des fois... souffla Lisa avec un petit rire nerveux.

Elle le sentit sourire dans sa nuque. La voix d'Ever troubla leur moment :

\- On doit y aller, Bixrow.

\- On ne peut pas laisser les Loups avec des malades comme lord Clive ou Metallicana à leur tête, s'insurgea Fried.

\- On n'a pas le choix, répliqua la Gorgone.

\- On a toujours le choix, la corrigea le mage runique, le visage sombre.

\- Ever a raison, Fried. On doit y aller. Gildarts est puissant, et mon sort d'immobilisation ne durera pas longtemps sur lui.

Comme en réponse à ses paroles, le commandant s'agita, et reprit son mouvement là où il l'avait arrêté. Il tourna ses yeux furieux vers les trois généraux.

\- Traîtres ! Comment avez-vous pu trahir votre serment de loyauté envers la couronne ?

\- Acnologia n'est en aucun cas le porteur légitime de la

, gronda Ever d'un ton incisif. Le serment est nul et non avenu.

Et elle ôta ses lunettes.

.

Laissant derrière eux une foule figée par la volonté de Bixrow, et un commandant changé en pierre, les quatre fuyards s'apprêtaient à quitter le palais quand Fried pila net.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons. Et de toute manière, nous enfuir ne résoudra rien. Il faut qu'on reste, et qu'on persuade les Loups de se battre de notre côté.

\- Et comment veux-tu faire ça ? protesta Bixrow. Ils sont bien trop terrifiés par Acnologia ET Metallicana pour oser nous rejoindre.

\- À nous de les convaincre dans ce cas.

Le regard de Fried était décidé. Ever Green soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Effacer la mémoire de ceux qui ont assisté à l'exécution ratée de miss Strauss et leur implanter de faux souvenirs, tout d'abord.

\- Tu en serais capable ? s'inquiéta Bixrow.

\- Aucun problème, assura le mage des runes.

\- Et ensuite ? Tu proposes quoi ?

\- Un travail de sape. Les affaiblir de l'intérieur. Persuader Wollen de se joindre à nous et de se charger des communications entre nous et les Héritiers ne sera pas difficile. Il a toujours détesté Acnologia.

\- Il faut que l'un d'entre nous s'en aille, par contre, prévint Ever. Miss Strauss ne peut pas rester seule et tenter de rejoindre les Héritiers par ses maigres moyens.

\- Ce ne vous sera pas très ardu de persuader Gildarts que je vous ai trahis, répondit Bixrow en haussant les épaules. Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup apprécié, d'abord parce que je suis un ancien esclave doublé d'un Mercenaire, et ensuite parce que j'étais bien trop proche de Lisan- de miss Strauss. Convainquez-le que je me suis enfui avec elle en l'empêchant de me suivre, mais en vous donnant une occasion de vous échapper avec moi. Vous êtes restés fidèles aux Loups et vous avez refusé de me suivre.

\- Il va se demander pourquoi nous ne t'en avons pas empêché, objecta Ever.

\- Je laisse cela à votre compétence, sourit le Chevalier. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je vous ai figés.

\- D'accord, soupira Fried. Allez, filez. Le sort ne va pas durer bien plus longtemps.

L'homme au heaume, qui portait toujours Lisanna dans ses bras - se déplacer relevait de l'exploit pour la blanche à cause de sa jambe - éclata de son rire si caractéristique, dardant sa langue entre ses lèvres, et s'enfonça dans un couloir sombre tandis que ses amis rebroussaient chemin. Lisanna eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les silhouettes altières des deux Raijinshuu se découper dans la lumière comme des ombres chinoises. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient en guerre, et qu'ils allaient tous devoir faire des sacrifices, mais abandonner des personnes à la folie qui semblait s'être emparée de la Citacielle lui faisait mal.

x x

x x

Igneel avait lentement incliné son aile droite, et s'était engouffré sous une corniche qui se prolongeait à l'intérieur de la montagne. L'arrivée de la bête colossale avait provoqué un remue-ménage spectaculaire parmi les personnes présentes, tandis que Lucy se faufilait à son tour dans la grotte habilement dissimulée. Dès qu'elle se tint à peu près droite sur ses quatre pattes, Levy bondit du dos du Flamboyant et s'avança, une cape noire entre les mains, vers la Dragonne qui semblait étourdie par l'atterrissage. Elle jeta un regard reconnaissant à son amie et reprit prudemment forme humaine. Elle s'étonna de la facilité qu'elle avait à exécuter ces métamorphoses qui, à peine deux heures auparavant, lui paraissaient improbables même en songes.

Elle avait déchiré ses vêtements lors de sa première transformation, sauf, bien heureusement, son manteau que la bleue avait rapidement ramassé. Aussi lorsqu'elle reprit son apparence originelle, elle s'empressa de s'envelopper dedans, dérobant son corps nu aux yeux des autres, les joues roses.

Le père de Cobra et de Natsu redevint à son tour l'homme qu'il était. Pour les jeunes filles, qui le voyaient pour la première fois, ce fut un choc.

Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Acnologia, excepté les yeux en négatif et les cheveux noirs, qu'il avait respectivement verts et roux. Il était peut-être un peu moins grand que le Roi Dragon, mais ses épaules étaient larges et ses mains comme des battoirs. Et il devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Igneel accepta la cape que lui tendait Cobra, le visage fermé. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand une voix que les Fioriennes connaissaient bien retentit entre les parois de la grotte.

\- Miss Heartfillia, miss MacGarden !

Les deux femmes firent brusquement volte-face et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant un homme aux cheveux d'or blanc et aux yeux verts, dont le droit était entouré d'un tatouage calligraphié à l'encre noire.

\- Lord Terence ! s'exclama Levy, stupéfaite.

L'héritier des Vermillion avait l'air épuisé. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes. Il était plus pâle que jamais - son tatouage noir ressortait d'autant plus sur sa peau blême. Il n'avait plus ses coûteux vêtements à la mode fiorienne : il arborait à présent un pantalon de jute grossière, une paire de bottes de cuir râpé, une chemise en coton aux manches bouffantes et une ceinture en travers de son torse, à laquelle étaient suspendus un pistolet au canon long, un poignard et deux cartouchières. Il avait l'air d'un pirate, et l'impressionante cicatrice qui griffait son visage de son sourcil droit à l'arête gauche de sa mâchoire accentuait cette impression. Il n'avait plus rien du gentleman bien élevé que les jeunes femmes avaient rencontré à Alexandrie.

\- Que faites-vous là ? demanda Lucy. Et qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ?

\- Après la mort de miss Aguria, nous avons réussi à nous échapper, Ayria et moi, répondit Terence d'un air las. Nous avons quitté le palais quand lord Cheney commençait à tout détruire. J'ai mis ma sœur dans une navette et elle est en route pour Fiore, où elle avertira Oba-san de ce qui se passe ici. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner. J'ai erré dans les rues de la Citacielle et ait dû me battre avec une escouade de soldats qui m'ont laissé ce petit cadeau (il désigna sa cicatrice toute fraîche), avant de tomber sur un mage de l'armée Écarlate qui m'a reconnu et m'a emmené jusqu'ici. Il semblerait que cette montagne soit devenue le quartier général de la Résistance.

\- La Résistance ? Mais... balbutia Sting en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous avons persuadé la Reine Rouge et son armée de nous aider à nous débarasser d'Acnologia, intervint Cobra. Elle a lancé une attaque éclair sur Góra, tandis que nous étions censés vous ramener ici en sécurité.

\- Ce qui n'a pas exactement réussi, soupira Igneel en se laissant choir sur une chaise qu'un soldat venait d'apporter.

\- Donc tous les soldats ici présents sont des Guerriers Écarlates ? demanda Luxus en jetant un regard circulaire à la grotte immense.

Partout, des gardes en uniforme rouge s'affairaient, le visage dissimulé sous leurs casques identiques. L'un d'eux portait une cape noire estampée d'un labrys rouge, l'emblème de l'armée du Paradis. Ses galons le désignaient comme officier.

Il se dirigea vers eux et exécuta un salut militaire parfait, claquant des talons dans un son clair et sonore.

\- Général Écarlate Kalir, pour vous servir.

\- Lord Kalir, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Luxus d'une voix lasse.

\- Votre Altesse, si je ne m'abuse, votre oncle et votre cousin sont à même de répondre à vos interrogations.

\- C'est à vous que je le demande, répliqua le blond d'une voix cinglante.

Le général parut encaisser la brimade, et reprit, la voix légèrement durcie :

\- Nous nous trouvons dans l'une des nombreuses grottes des montagnes de la Chaîne, la crête qui se trouve au sud de votre capitale, et à douze kilomètres du poste stratégique de la ville de Góra, que ma Reine a attaqué avec deux cents de nos hommes. Elle compte s'emparer se la place forte, remplacer les Loups du Nord qui la gardent par nos Guerriers et progresser ainsi jusqu'à la Citacielle. Bien évidemment, aucun mal ne sera fait aux habitants.

\- Vous me rassurez, persifla Luxus.

\- Sa Majesté et le prince consort nous rejoindront bientôt, poursuivit Kalir, ignorant l'interruption du

. Nous avons établi notre quartier général ici. Les grottes sont indétectables et inatteignables, excepté par vol d'oiseau... ou de dragon. Cependant, nous avons cinquante hommes au-dehors prêts à abattre quiconque s'aventurant par ici et n'étant pas de notre côté. Nous avons mis en sûreté l'Héritière et la fiancée de lord Cobra. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Acnologia mette la main sur elles.

\- Non, en effet, souffla Sting.

\- Lord Vermillion vous a dit la vérité, ajouta Kalir. Cinq de nos mages patrouillent en toute discrétion autour de la capitale. L'un d'eux l'a reconnu et amené jusqu'à nous. Lord Vermillion a déclaré faire tout ce qui était en son possible pour nous aider. Et nous avons accepté, car sans le soutien de l'Esprit Mavis, j'ai bien peur que nous ne gagnions pas cette guerre.

.

\- Où sont-ils ? Où sont les Héritiers ?

La voix impérieuse de la Reine Rouge claqua comme un coup de fouet. Immédiatement, les soldats bondirent hors de leur torpeur et le général Kalir s'empressa de répondre :

\- Ils vous attendent, votre Majesté. Par ici.

L'officier ouvrit la route et emmena Erza et Gerald jusqu'à l'une des cavernes où se trouvaient les cinq rescapés de la Citacielle, aux côtés d'Igneel, de Wendy, de Kinana et de Cobra, qui avait enfin retrouvé ses yeux verts d'Erik. Luxus était en train de désigner un endroit sur la carte du Pôle quand la souveraine fit irruption.

\- Bonjour à tous, lança-t-elle.

La moitié de l'assemblée sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Les Héritiers s'inclinèrent, reconnaissant la supériorité de la Reine, qui se contenta de répondre à leur salut par un hochement de tête.

Quant à Levy, Lucy et Terence, les trois personnes qui n'avaient encore jamais vu la Reine Rouge, ils la dévisagèrent d'un air ahuri.

\- Votre Majesté, salua Luxus. Góra est-elle tombée ?

Erza acquiesça.

\- Elle est désormais entre nos mains. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que les Loups du Nord seraient redoutables. J'ai perdu plusieurs soldats à cause de cette sous-estimation. Vous les avez bien entraînés, lord

\- L'honneur ne me revient pas entièrement, répondit le blond.

La rousse fit un geste négligent de la main pour signifier que cette fausse modestie ampoulée n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle s'avança ensuite jusqu'à la grande table carrée qui occupait l'espace central, et sur laquelle était étalée une carte de l'Arche. Luxus, probablement, avait entouré le poste stratégique de Góra en rouge et tracé une ligne qui serpentait depuis la ville du Sud jusqu'à la Citacielle. Cette trajectoire passait par chaque cité importante qu'il leur faudrait saisir pour avoir la complète mainmise du Sud du Pôle.

Erza jeta un regard critique à la ligne sinueuse et hocha la tête. Ce trajet correspondait à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle remarqua qu'à certains endroits, le loup représentant l'armée du Pôle était plus gros qu'à d'autres.

\- Que signifie cet emblème ?

\- C'est le symbole des effectifs de la garnison. Plus il est important, plus vous pouvez vous attendre à un nombre élevé de Loups.

\- Cela nous sera utile, acquiesça Erza. Kalir, faites faire une copie de cette carte et envoyez-la à Mormond sur le front.

\- Bien, Votre Majesté, s'inclina le général.

\- Acnologia va s'attendre à une rapide offensive de notre part, poursuivit la Reine Rouge. Il aura préparé ses troupes et sera à l'affût. Nous ne pourrons pas compter sur l'effet de surprise, il nous faut donc une stratégie à toute épreuve.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Luxus, le front plissé et l'air concentré.

\- À vrai dire, j'espérais votre aide à tous pour cette partie-là, précisa la souveraine avec un mince sourire.

.

Lucy observait son fiancé, secouée. Il avait retrouvé toute son assurance, toute sa superbe, et parlait de façon claire et concise en agitant beaucoup les mains. La Reine Rouge semblait apprécier ses interventions et les approuver, autant que les autres.

Igneel, Gajeel, Gerald et le général Kalir étaient ceux qui participaient le plus au débat. Quant à Levy, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et semblait ailleurs. Lucy était sûre que son amie aurait fait une excellente stratège, mais pour l'heure, la bleue était en état de choc.

La blonde suivait les discussions animées avec un intérêt distrait. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était épuisée, et ses yeux avaient tendance à se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Elle accepta avec reconnaissance la chaise qu'un soldat lui tendait, et s'y assit soulagée. Levy aussi se reposait, la tête renversée en arrière contre la paroi rocheuse, les paupières closes. Elle ne dormait pas : son souffle était encore trop peu profond et irrégulier, mais elle n'en était pas loin.

Soudain, Kinana, qui était restée debout, chancela. Ses genoux ne la portaient plus : elle s'effondra au sol, la tête entre les mains. Erik se précipita vers elle, alarmé, mais une vague d'énergie l'envoya valser quatre mètres plus loin.

Les autres contemplèrent la jeune femme, stupéfaits. La fille d'Erza avait les yeux exorbités et les pupilles extrêmement dilatées, comme si elle voyait quelque chose bien au-delà de la caverne où s'étaient réfugiés les Héritiers et leurs alliés. Un champ d'énergie l'entourait, crépitant au moindre mouvement de sa part.

Puis l'aura menaçante disparut et Kinana vacilla, avant de s'écraser à plat ventre sur le sol de pierre. Son fiancé s'élança à nouveau vers elle. Il la redressa, tâta son pouls et expira de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il battait encore, faiblement.

La Reine Rouge et son consort hésitaient. Ils n'avaient encore révélé à personne que la violette était leur fille, et leur brusque intérêt pour cette Fiorienne qu'ils n'étaient pas censés connaître susciterait des interrogations. Mais ils demeuraient inquiets pour leur enfant, et leur instinct de parents les poussaient à rejoindre Erik aux côtés de Kinana.

Cette dernière ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se mit à sangloter. Son fiancé la berça doucement, lui demandant à voix basse ce qui n'allait pas. Terence intervint, la gorge rauque :

\- Il est peut-être douloureux pour elle d'évoquer ce à quoi elle vient d'assister, car elle a de toute évidence eu une vision. Je vais l'aider.

Il s'avança vers la violette et après un regard à Erik, lui demandant une permission silencieuse que le jeune homme lui accorda d'un hochement de tête, entoura délicatement les poignets de Kinana de ses mains.

Terence avait le Don de voyager dans les souvenirs d'une personne, de se les approprier. Au fil du temps, il avait rencontré tant et tant de gens que leurs histoires se confondaient avec la sienne, au point que sa propre mémoire lui jouait des tours. Mais il possédait aussi la faculté de projeter à l'extérieur de lui-même les souvenirs qu'il soutirait aux gens. Ainsi, une image se dessina peu à peu sur l'une des parois de la caverne.

Les personnes présentes chancelèrent en voyant la campagne qui s'étalait en-dessous de la Citacielle. La capitale flottante et la plaine étaient toutes les deux mises à feu et à sang. Des brasiers immenses s'élevaient de la ville, dévorant les maisons et les rues, tandis qu'en contrebas, la plaine s'était transformée en un charnier immense.

Des corps, partout. Ceux des Loups du Nord, ceux des Guerriers Écarlates, ceux des draques des membres du clan Dragon. Ceux de Skiadrum et de Weisslogia, enchaînés, misérables. Luxus et Sting sentirent leur gorge se nouer en voyant leur père ainsi réduit à néant. Celui de Metallicana, éventré.

\- Mais qui... souffla Gajeel. Qui a fait ça ?

Tous étaient morts. Tous. Décimés indifféremment, comme s'ils appartenaient tous au même camp.

Gajeel obtint rapidement sa réponse. Le point de vue changea, se rapprocha d'un immense monticule noir. Les personnes présentes se rendirent rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait du cadavre du Roi Dragon. Acnologia.

Et Yukino, assise à genoux au milieu du carnage, sur le dos de la bête achevée, le katana maculé de sang de Rogue sur les genoux. De ses yeux clos, aveugles, roulaient des larmes de sang.

.

-Mais... mais Yukino est morte, bredouilla Levy, abasourdie.

\- C'est ça le problème, murmura Kinana.

Le silence général lui répondit.

x x

x x

Le corps avait été jeté dans la Fosse commune avec les autres cadavres en décomposition. L'un des Fossoyeurs agrippa le manche de sa pelle et grimaça après avoir craché sur le côté.

\- Dommage, elle était plutôt jolie, celle-là.

Son collègue haussa les épaules, fataliste, et envoya la première pelletée de terre. Peu à peu, les grains noirs glissèrent sur les cheveux bleutés, sur la peau d'albâtre et sur le visage poupin. Bientôt, la morte fut entièrement recouverte.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les Fossoyeurs eurent disparus de l'immense charnier, et que le silence du trépas fut retombé sur la Fosse, que l'auriculaire du cadavre eut un tressaillement. Et deux yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, bien vivants.

Ils étaient blancs.

.

* * *

*le mot robe est utilisé pour désigner la couleur du pelage chez les chevaux. Même si les Dragons n'ont pas de pelage, répéter tout le temps le mot "écailles" est relativement barbant.

**oui, oui, comme dans Fullmetal Alchemist. Bravo si vous y avez pensé.

***quand j'ai voulu écrire "Raijin", mon autocorrect l'a transformé en " Tajine ". J'ai ri. Beaucoup.

(Comment ça ces notes de bas de page ne servent à rien ?)

.

Vous m'aimez toujours, pas vrai ? XD

Oui j'ai osé faire de Gildarts un méchant. Ça me faisait rire \lol/.

Mais pourquoi donc Yukino est toujours vivante ? Et pourquoi Kinana a eu une vision d'elle ? Mystère mystère :p je vous conseille de relire la fin du chapitre 18 c:

Le terme "enfant de Mavis" est employé pour désigner un Fiorien, peu importe sa maison. Même si techniquement, Mavis n'a eu aucun enfant.

J'aime pas ce chapitre - décidément, ça devient une habitude - je trouve qu'il y a trop d'action, que je pose pas assez les choses... Mais j'ai envie de terminer en deux-trois chapitres, alors j'écris vite et beaucoup. Si le genre chapitre-de-18k-pour-rapidement-en-finir vous embête, vous me dites hein. Je prendrais sur moi pour vous faire des chapitres plus courts, plus nombreux et de meilleure qualité, surtout.

(à toutes les personnes qui m'ont balancé des tomates pour la mort de Yukino... vous allez me détester encore plus ! :p)

Allez, souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour la rentrée (c'est demain snif) et je vous dis à la prochaine !

(et si vous non plus vous comprenez pas pourquoi joue avec nos nerfs en nous empêchant de voir nos stats, venez on prend du chocolat on s'assoit et on en parle.

* * *

**RAR : **

**Anonymedu76 : **_Yo ! Contente de te retrouver ! _

_Je ne dirais rien à propos de la mort de Yukino ! :D c'est sûr que c'était un beau combo x) alors la surprise t'a plu ?_

_OUAAAAAAAAIS (mode viking activé.)_

_Moi aussi je me pose des questions sur l'intervention de Mavis x'( je sais pas quoi faiiiiiire_

_Ouais, Lucy elle est fantabuleuse *o*_

_Moi aussi je veux des ailes roses... mais bon... *prends son chocolat et déprime*_

_Latter les boules d'Acno, je sais pas. On verra bien au chapitre 21 :p (oui je joue avec vos nerfs et je l'assume XD=_

_"happy end", "happy end"... j'ai quand même une liste de tous les personnages qui vont mourir dans la bataille finale x) ce sera une hécatombe, j'peux te le dire ! _

_Merci pour ton pavé ! :p babaï !_

**Ma visiteuse Nantaise : **_Ssanks. :3 _

_Là aussi il se passe plein de trucs x)) encore plus qu'avant ! _

_je vais vous maltraiter encore longtemps ! _

_La description de Rogue j'en suis fière c'est sûr xD oui, c'est vrai, le rose ça ruine un peu le côté viking de la badassitude XD bravo Lulu !_

_Non elle est bête en plus si ça se trouve Kinana elle risque de mourir (héhé.) TwT Erza, mourir ? Elle nous enterrera tous et dansera sur nos tombes ! x)_

_Tellement XD _

_mais de rien voyons ! _

_good idea :p j'peux avoir une carte de membre plastifiée avec une raie manta dessus ? (J'AIME TROP LES RAIES MANTAS)_

_babaï !_

**Northerm : **_Non, d'un livre qui s'appelait "Dragon" (tout simplement) de... d'un auteur dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom ^^' je le préciserais si je le retrouve !_

**Guest : **_mec, j'en peux plus de toi. XDD merci en tout cas !_

**Ciel Clair : **_Wooooh une review longue comme je les aime. Kouuuuuul *w*_

_C'était donc ça ! Un complot ! x)_

_Merci ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC, c'est ma hantise :p j'ai tendance à m'approprier les personnages un peu trop x')_

_Je peux bien te le dire, ce n'est pas un très gros spoil et de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de personnes qui liront ces lignes ^^ Minerva souhaite la destruction du clan Dragon pour des raisons personnelles, rien à voir avec Mavis ! Vengeance et complot sont les maîtres mots de sa trahison :p_

_Personne ne l'aime cet Acno XD_

_Pas vraiment... en fait, Igneel est le Dragon en charge des affaires étrangères. Il était donc déjà à l'étranger quand les Choisies sont arrivées au Pôle. Et comme il reçoit toujours ses ordres de mission de son tonton adoré, il n'a pas forcément pensé que la dernière était un piège... surtout qu'Acno est un menteur et un manipulateur, ne l'oublions pas ! _

_Wai, faudrait que je pense à faire quelque chose de Metallicana XD (queq'choz de bien.)_

_\- après la grrrrrande bataille finale où tout le monde meurt ! :D ou presque ! _

_\- Grandine n'est pas morte, juste très très pas bien_

_\- qu'elle l'aime pas autant qu'elle en a l'air :)_

_\- non non, à cette époque, les filles étaient censées rester "pures et non souillées" jusqu'au mariage, par contre les garçons avaient le droit de batifoler du côté des prostituées, coups d'un soir, maîtresses et autres bordels de bas étage... Véridique. _

_\- je sais pas. :3_

_Lisanna, mise de côté ? Yukino, Game Over ? Hé noooooon ! _

_t'inquiète moi aussi *tope-là* _

_Bye ! _

**Yume : **_Je considère la réponse aux reviews comme étant la moindre des choses :) vous faites l'effort de commenter, je me dois de vous répondre en bonne et due forme ! _

_merci ! ^^ oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a certaines personnes un peu... illettrées. Pour rester polie. Mais je pense qu'il y a plein d'autres personnes qui savent écrire et écrivent bien ! Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre impressionnant de fanfictions de qualité qu'on peut trouver sur Internet ! _

_ Je ne suis pas One Piece :) enfin, j'avais lu jusqu'au tome 30 je crois, mais après j'ai abandonné x)) (et oui, Natsu il est chiant. je peux pas le piffer personnellement)_

_Eh bien... je ne répondrais pas ! XD désolée ! _

_Bisous au Nutella et à bientôt !_


	21. BONUS : Avant

Salut à tous !

Je suis de retour avec non pas le chapitre 19 (gomen gomen ^^') mais un bonus sur... Avant ;) en gros, l'enfance de Mavis. Ça sera utile pour le reste de l'histoire !

.

* * *

.

À chaque fois que la pluie tombe et détrempe les rues, et que l'odeur douce-amère des créosotiers envahit l'espace à en devenir irrespirable, je me souviens.

Je me souviens de nos rires, de nos piques, des bagarres qu'on se faisait pour de faux et de celles qu'on se faisait pour de vrai. De nos doigts collants de pâte quand on faisait le pain, toutes ensembles, toutes les sept entassées dans la cuisine. Des vêtements et des bijoux qu'on confectionnait avec des bouts de chiffons et des cailloux, et puis on paradait avec dans les couloirs comme si on était à un défilé de mode. Des regards moqueurs qu'on échangeait à table pendant que la télé diffusait une émission débile. Des tresses qu'on se faisait avant de dormir, en parlant de tout, de rien. Des concours de celle qui fera le plus vite le tour de la maison. Et de pleins d'autres choses qui embuent mes yeux si j'y pense trop longtemps.

.

.

.

"- Babané !

Babané, c'est notre grand-mère. Elle ressemble à une tortue, avec son visage tout ridé et son dos bossu, mais une gentille tortue. Elle a des cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps, et des morceaux de peau plus clairs que les autres, parce que quand elle était plus jeune, elle s'est brûlée au troisième degré en se renversant une casserole d'eau bouillante dessus. Elle porte toujours une robe lilas, violette, pourpre ou bordeaux : la nuance change avec les jours, et son cou ploie sous le nombre incalculable de colliers de bois qu'elle a autour du cou.

Babané est belle même si elle est vieille, et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Lore est en train de l'appeler. Lore est sans doute la plus jolie d'entre nous. Elle a des longs cheveux caramel, des yeux bleu pastel et des joues toutes roses, qui lui donnent bonne mine sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se maquiller. On dirait une poupée, avec son corps tout fin et tout frêle, et il ne faut jamais lui donner des choses trop lourdes à porter sinon elle se fait mal. Ses os sont trop fragiles, il paraît.

Lore aussi, je l'aime beaucoup, mais des fois je trouve qu'elle crie un peu trop aigu.

\- Baba, regarde, se plaint-elle. J'ai un trou dans ma jupe.

Babané s'occupe de la jupe trouée de Lore avec la patience de ceux qui sont habitués à gérer toutes les situations. En même temps, quand on doit élever sept soeurs au caractère bien trempé, mieux vaut savoir faire face à tous les cas de figure.

Allongée sur le carrelage de la cuisine, en train de jouer avec l'une de ses mèches, Mari se met à rire de sa voix grave et profonde qui me donne des frissons quand elle se met à chanter.

Si Lore est jolie comme une ingénue de vieux polar, Mari a la beauté atypique des étoiles intemporelles du cinéma. Des iris vert d'eau, changeants comme celle de l'étang, une peau couleur café parsemée de taches de rousseur, égrenées sur son nez et ses pommettes, de lourds cheveux châtain foncé et des lèvres pleines, sensuelles, dont celle du dessus est plus épaisse que l'autre. Elle sait coiffer nos longs cheveux comme personne et fait les plus belles tresses du village. D'ailleurs, elle en train de s'amuser à natter une mèche de sa chevelure.

Mari aime beaucoup se moquer de l'obsession de Lore pour la perfection. Tandis que Lore est toujours tirée à quatre épingles, Mari vagabonde toujours échevelée, les vêtements froissés et le visage en désordre, ce qui n'enlève rien à son charme.

Assise contre le frigo, qui est sans doute le seul meuble qui ne nous brûle pas dès qu'on le touche, Hanna est plongée dans un de ses livres. Elle a un visage de bébé, avec des joues rebondies, un tout petit nez et des fossettes adorables qui se creusent quand elle sourit, ce qu'elle fait malheureusement rarement. Et au milieu de cette tête de chérubin, il y a ses deux yeux immenses et noirs, dans lesquels j'ai l'impression de voir toute la sagesse du monde. Hanna ne parle pas beaucoup, encore moins quand nous sommes en public : pas qu'elle soit timide, plutôt qu'elle considère que les autres ne méritent pas d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

C'est un secret, mais Hanna est ma sœur préférée. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas avoir de préférence prononcée pour un membre en particulier de sa famille, mais Hanna est la seule qui ne se moque jamais quand je lui dis que je cherche des fées.

Damaris déboule brusquement dans le salon, l'air excitée comme une puce. Des fois, je me demande si elle est vraiment du même sang que nous. Nous sommes toutes de nature placide. Alors un ouragan comme Damaris, notre sœur ? Si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Elle s'exclame, aussi fébrile qu'une brindille agitée par le vent :

\- Baba, baba !

Grand-mère répond doucement :

\- Oui, ma douchka ?

_Douchka_ veut dire "ma chérie" dans une langue d'Avant. C'est le seul mot que je connaisse du langage qu'on parlait ici, en Nabarek, avant la Réforme des Continents et l'instauration de l'anglais partout dans le monde. J'aime beaucoup quand Babané le prononce. Dans sa bouche, il a goût de café au lait et de miel, doux et sucré.

\- J'ai trouvé un rat !

Et Damaris lance sur le sol du salon un cadavre de rongeur.

Lore hurle de frayeur, Mari de dégoût, Baba de consternation. Hanna relève un œil de son livre pendant une milliseconde puis s'y replonge. Quant à moi, je me contente de rire. Les frasques de ma petite grande sœur sont prévisibles, même si Damaris s'y emploie avec toute l'innocence et la candeur de l'enfance.

Une voix tonne soudain depuis le haut de l'escalier :

\- C'est quoi tous ces cris ?

Amalia descend en trombe et esquisse un rictus de dégoût face au cadavre du rat. Elle s'empresse de l'attraper par la queue entre le pouce et l'index, et le balance dehors sous les cris de protestation de Damaris. Ma petite grande sœur court le rechercher après un regard mauvais à Amalia.

Amalia me ressemble beaucoup. Elle a les mêmes cheveux d'or pâle que moi, les mêmes yeux d'émeraude liquide, la même peau d'albâtre et la même fossette à la joue gauche. Mais tandis que je suis calme et posée, Amalia s'amuse souvent à faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Babané dit que ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille, qu'elle s'ennuie simplement, et je suis d'accord avec elle. Ici, au village, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire.

Sa jumelle Ailama est à la fois sa copie conforme et son contraire. Il y a des fois où leurs gestes et leurs expressions sont tellement semblables que nulle ne peut les différencier, même pas Babané. Mais Aila est bien moins cruelle que Lia.

Et puis il y a moi. La petite dernière. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais tellement légère et souriante que les gens m'appelaient leur petite fée. Ça me rendait heureuse. J'avais l'impression d'être importante.

Et puis j'ai grandi, du moins en âge, et les villageois s'attendaient à ce que je laisse mes rêveries derrière moi et que je devienne une vraie petite femme.

Mais je ne suis pas une femme. Depuis toujours, cette évidence s'impose à moi jour après jour, aussi claire et pure que de l'eau de roche. Je suis une fée.

La petite fée Mavis qui ne sait pas grandir.

.

Les médecins ont dit que c'était dû aux particules nucléaires qui subsistent dans l'air de Nabarek. Elles ont stoppé ma croissance pour une durée de temps indéterminée, m'obligeant à garder une enveloppe de petite fille, alors que j'ai déjà presque treize ans. Des fois, c'est pratique, quand ça nous permet de payer moins cher ou d'avoir plus de tickets de rationnement. D'autres fois, c'est plus gênant, comme celle où Babané nous avait fait une surprise en nous emmenant à la fête foraine de Yabuk, et que je n'avais pu monter dans pratiquement aucune attraction. Je m'étais contentée de faire un tour de balancelle, morose, tandis que mes six soeurs riaient aux éclats dans les montagnes russes.

Sept filles, c'est beaucoup, même ici en Nabarek où les gens n'ont pas souvent accès à des moyens de contraception. Sept filles sans mère et sans père, c'est un véritable fardeau.

Pourtant Babané l'endosse avec patience, détermination et enthousiasme, et sa face ridée qui nous sourit joyeusement est un rayon de soleil dans nos vies de misérables. C'est elle qui nous donne la force de passer nos journées à la laverie coincée entre deux maisons de parpaings sales, quelque part dans le centre de Yabuk, à des heures du village, dans la chaleur insupportable, l'humidité stagnante qui colle à la peau et le vacarme des machines à laver déglinguées qui tournent, tournent, et tournent encore, à nous donner le tournis, pour un salaire de misère.

Malgré la faim, la fatigue, le froid glacial qui nous assaille dès qu'on sort de la laverie, nous rendant tremblantes de fièvre, on continue. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus précieux que notre famille, et que je suis prête à travailler jour après jour à la laverie pour un seul moment comme celui que nous venons de passer.

.

.

Un gentleman anglais s'est échoué dans notre village.

Même si les pays ont été réformés depuis belle lurette lors de la formation de la Nouvelle-Pangée, avant même que Babané ne naisse, son accent british et son costume tiré à quatre épingles ne laissent aucun doute sur son ascendance. C'est un enfant d'Anglais de pure souche.

Les gens l'ont envoyé jusqu'à notre porte. Je ne sais si c'est parce que nous sommes nombreuses ou parce que nous sommes pauvres, par simple cruauté, mais en tout cas il est là désormais, et Babané n'a pas le cœur de le jeter dehors.

Mari est furieuse. Nous sommes toutes entassées dans le couloir étroit qui mène à la cuisine, où l'Anglais est assis, son chapeau haut-de-forme posé sur la table devant lui. Elle noie Babané sous un torrent de paroles coléreuses, les joues rouges de rage.

\- Comment as-tu osé le laisser rentrer ? Tu as oublié à quel point nous sommes pauvres ? Il est peut-être armé en plus ! Mais dieu, Baba, quelle folie t'a prise ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accueillir un étranger ! l'invective-t-elle.

Babané se défend en prétendant que nous ne pouvions pas le laisser dehors par ce froid. Il est vrai que dès la nuit tombée, l'air devient glacial et le givre recouvre tout. Si on le met à la porte, il mourra de froid dans la nuit.

Mari commence à lui dire qu'on se fiche bien du sort de cet Anglais égaré quand une voix calme l'interrompt.

\- Pardonnez-moi de m'être invité chez vous. Si votre présence vous incommode, je m'en vais de suite.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non, restez, proteste Babané avec son éternel sourire chaleureux.

Nous, nous restons sans voix. Le gentleman devant nous est d'une beauté aussi glaciale qu'atypique. Il a les traits fins des gens de l'Ouest, des cheveux très noirs, une peau très blanche et des yeux sombres, qui reflètent la lueur de la bougie que tient Mari.

Notre aînée est d'ailleurs la seule à ne pas contempler l'Anglais avec un air d'admiration ébahie : elle le fixe avec haine, ses cheveux en bataille rehaussant l'aura de fureur qui l'entoure. En cet instant, elle ressemble à une déesse guerrière.

.

Le gentleman est resté. Il nous a avoué qu'il fuyait sa patrie, mise à feu et à sang par les conflits. Mari a émis un son méprisant à l'entente de cette fuite sans bravoure, mais l'Anglais n'a pas réagi.

Il fait pourtant tout pour rentrer dans nos bonnes grâces. Il vient travailler avec nous à la laverie, il a vendu sa montre à gousset et son costume hors de prix et passe tout son temps libre à réparer ici le toit, là le plancher, bref, à nous aider en toute circonstance. Lore et les autres se pâment d'admiration devant lui et la nuit, dans le silence de nos chambres, commentent son visage d'ange déchu, ses abdominaux finement dessinés et sa dévotion à notre famille.

Seule Mari ne change pas d'attitude. Et paradoxalement, quand l'étranger ne nous accorde qu'un intérêt poli, il semble de plus en plus attiré par notre grande sœur.

Un jour, nous nous sommes rendu toutes les sept, comme au bon vieux temps, au marché de Yabuk. Babané et l'étranger étaient restés au village. Nous sommes rentrées couvertes de poussière, chargées comme des mules et riant à gorge déployée.

Le rire de Mari s'est stoppé net quand elle a aperçu une forme sur le chemin, assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Il portait un de ces chapeaux mous que les hommes du village ont pour se protéger du soleil, une chemise aux manches retroussées et aux boutons ouverts sur un maillot de corps qui dessinait son corps souple, un pantalon à bretelles à l'ourlet roulé au-dessus de la cheville et il était pieds nus, comme n'importe quel villageois.

Cette vision était à la fois séduisante et drôle. Séduisante, parce que quoi qu'il porte il restera toujours aussi beau. Et drôle, parce que malgré tous ses efforts, l'étranger reste un étranger.

Il s'est levé en nous voyant approcher et nous a délesté d'une partie de notre charge. Il s'est avancé vers Mari avec l'intention de l'aider elle aussi, mais elle s'est redressée, a levé le menton de son air dédaigneux qu'elle fait si bien et lui est passée sous le nez. Il l'a regardée s'éloigner, portant ses parents fièrement comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, et en a pratiquement oublié notre présence.

Je crois que jamais je n'oublierais cet instant, et surtout, le regard qu'il a eu. Un regard de désespoir et d'amour mêlés, si absolus, si transcendants qu'il m'a fait peur. Qu'arrivera-t-il si ma sœur et cet étranger venaient à s'aimer ? J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se produire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il s'appelle Zereph.

.

.

Zereph est décidément quelqu'un de très gentil. La veille, il m'a appris à faire un nœud coulant et à poser des collets. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à attraper un seul lapin. Je suis trop sensible. Quand je lui ai demandé, les larmes aux yeux, de relâcher le pauvre animal, Zereph s'est exécuté avec un sourire doux. Il m'a confié que lui non plus n'avait jamais attrapé une seule proie.

Mari nous observe de loin, des fois, quand il m'apprend le nom des arbres et des plantes en anglais. Je sens son regard vert d'eau me brûler la nuque. Mais à chaque fois que je lui en parle, elle nie tout en bloc.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a une quelconque jalousie là-dessous, ou si elle ne supporte tout simplement pas que je sois toujours fourrée avec l'étranger. Elle l'appelle toujours ainsi. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà entendue prononcer son prénom.

J'ai mal à la voir le haïr de la sorte. Zereph est pratiquement un membre de la famille, maintenant, mais elle ne l'accepte pas. Chaque soir où elle est chargée de préparer le dîner, elle le sert moins que nous ou ne le fait pas du tout. Cela attriste aussi Babané, qui n'a jamais vu Mari rejeter quelqu'un de cette manière. Mais rien n'y fait. Ma grande sœur n'écoute plus personne.

Mari ne nous tresse plus les cheveux avant d'aller dormir. Cela ne dérange pas Lore, Hanna, les jumelles et Damaris. Mais moi si.

.

Il l'a embrassée. Zereph a embrassé ma sœur.

Il nous avait rejointes sur le chemin comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait que Mari et moi. J'ai commencé à courir après un papillon mais je l'ai perdu de vue, alors je suis revenue auprès d'eux.

J'étais à cinq mètres quand je les ai vus. Zereph tentait d'engager la conversation avec Mari quand il s'est soudain baissé et a posé sa sa bouche sur la sienne. Mari a eu un sursaut, puis elle a posé sa main sur sa nuque et l'a attiré vers elle.

Et je me suis mise à courir.

Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi ma poitrine me brûle comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahie à la fois par ma sœur, par Zereph et par moi-même ?

Je ne pleure pas, du moins j'essaie. Je serre les dents et tente de détendre l'étau qui comprime ma cage thoracique. Je m'insulte mentalement. Je me sens stupide.

Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour tomber dans le piège de ses sourires charmeurs ? Je savais qu'il l'aimait. Je savais aussi qu'il ne voyait en moi qu'une fillette sans attraits. Je savais bien qu'une alchimie étrange était en train de se produire entre ma sœur et lui !

Je me sens si stupide...

Ils reviennent à la maison peu de temps après mon arrivée. J'ai retrouvé mon sourire angélique et mon énergie enthousiaste. Mon rire est peut-être un peu trop forcé, mais personne ne s'en rend compte.

Nous sommes tous attablés et pour la première fois, Mari ne rejette pas ouvertement notre hôte. Babané, émue, regarde sa petite-fille accepter cet étranger qu'elle semblait haïr. Mes sœurs sourient d'un air de conspiratrices : si elles n'ont pas surpris la même scène que moi, nos liens très forts leur permettent de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. En même temps, ce n'est pas très difficile. Zereph lui aussi sourit pleinement, comme soulagé d'un fardeau.

Ils sont beaux, tous les deux. Je le sais, je le vois, et cette vision me fait sourire à mon tour.

Ils doivent être ensemble. C'était écrit, et tant pis si cela ne respecte pas mes sentiments de petite fille blessée qui ne sait rien de l'amour. Je dois oublier ces sentiments, m'oublier moi-même, les laisser vivre leur bonheur. C'est la chose la plus altruiste que je puisse faire pour eux.

Après le repas, je suis assise dehors au bord du toit de la maison. J'observe la forêt, le ciel et ses étoiles, j'écoute le vent qui me murmure des histoires de déserts et de princesses à l'oreille. Je cherche les fées. Je sais qu'elles sont là. Je l'ai toujours su, simplement, je n'en ai encore jamais vues. Mais je suis patiente. J'attends et j'espère.

\- Mavis.

Mon prénom, soufflé comme la flamme d'une bougie par la voix placide de ma grande sœur. Hanna est derrière moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendue s'approcher.

\- Tu as froid.

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Je me tourne vers elle, surprise. C'est vrai, j'ai froid dans ma poitrine. Mais comment le sait-elle ?

Elle me sourit doucement et sa voix résonne à l'intérieur de ma tête.

_"Toi aussi, un jour, tu les verras." _

Puis sa présence s'évapore comme une ombre dans la nuit.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, et à mes oreilles le vent s'est tu. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais remarqué auparavant ? J'ai déjà vu une fée. Elle vit avec moi et dort dans mon lit toutes les nuits. Elle est belle, intelligente et courageuse. Elle a le visage de ma sœur et ses grands yeux noirs qui semblent avoir déjà tout vu du monde. Et elle maîtrise l'art de lire dans mon cœur comme dans mon esprit à la perfection.

Peu m'importe si l'étranger ne m'aimera pas. Les fées, elles, m'aimeront chaque jour de ma vie monotone.

.

* * *

**EXPLICATIONS : **

Alors, ça doit sûrement être un peu confus dans vos têtes cette nouvelle ambiance, ce monde bizarre, ce pays inconnu... Donc j'explique de suite ! ^^

.

La Pangée, historiquement parlant, c'était il y a très très très (très) longtemps, avant la dérive des continents (cf. l'Âge de Glace x)) quand ils étaient tous rassemblés en un super-continent : la Pangée, donc. Et la Nouvelle-Pangée, késako ? La même chose, mais très très très (très) longtemps après. Vous savez, on nous serine le fait que les continents vont se rapprocher à nouveau (Afrique et Europe par exemple), eh bien dans mon histoire, c'est ça. La Réforme des Continents mentionnée plus haut, c'est quand la Nouvelle-Pangée s'est formée et qu'il a fallu transformer un peu les pays et tout le bazar. Nabarek, c'est un pays globalement du côté de la Russie. Pourquoi il y fait très chaud ? Réchauffement climatique.

Entre notre époque à nous et la Réforme et tout le toutim, il y a eu des guerres nucléaires, des conflits inter-pays, bref, tout plein de caca : et les particules radioactives qui subsistaient dans l'air de Nabarek ont empêché le corps de Mavis de se développer normalement. C'est mon explication "logique" à l'arrêt de la croissance de Mavis dans Fairy Tail Zero. (Vous avez lu ?)

L'anglais est devenue la langue internationale parce que moi je pense que c'est ce qui va se passer x'D Même si les deux premières langues les plus parlées au monde sont le chinois et l'espagnol, l'anglais c'est plus facile.

.

Originellement, donc, Mavis avait six sœurs et non pas cinq. Mais vous avez compris, j'imagine, que Mari est la femme de Zereph qui s'est faite déchirer de l'intérieur par ses deux enfants, _aka_ Acnologia et Ananéosi, quand ils sont venus au monde : ce qui a conduit Zereph à détester tous les Dragons puisqu'ils étaient la cause de la mort de son aimée. Et Mavis et ses sœurs sont donc les descendantes de Palaos, le dieu du prologue qui avait fait un enfant à une femme de l'Est.

Petit récapitulatif de la famille, en ordre d'âge décroissant : Babané, la grand-mère, les parents qui sont morts on sait pas où, quand ni comment (comme ça c'est clair XD), Mari, l'aînée, Hanna, Lore, Amalia et Ailama, Damaris, Mavis. Ça en fait du monde XD

.

Donc voilà, j'espère avoir éclairci certains points. Si c'est toujours flou n'hésitez pas à demander x))

C'est la fin de ce chapitre bonus, on se retrouve mercredi ou jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 19 ! (Mais avec ce bonus, celui sur Erza, et le prologue, sur ça fera le chapitre 22 ;))

* * *

**RAR : **

**Ciel Clair :** Ah oui, c'est vrai, dans la vision de Kinana il meurt x') (la fille qui se souvenait même pas de sa propre histoire \lol/) Que-que-que comment ça Belno elle meurt ? AGAGAGA mais non !

Oulà Yukino elle va se recevoir des tomates j'ai l'impression XD

j'imagine que oui

oui, je suis vraiment sadique *w*

CA VA ÊTRE LE CACAAAAA ToT

**Guest :** Héhé merci ! (oui bon là je vous ai pondu un truc un peu moins conséquent x'))

Oui Erza elle est trop bien *^* dire à Kinana qu'elle est sa fille ? Hum... oui je pense !

Ben c'est sûr que Kinana elle va avoir un peu la rage qu'ils l'aient laissée comme ça...

Je sais x')) Lucy est trop cool ! Oui je l'adore (dans ma fiction, dans le manga un peu moins mais ça va) je pensais avoir été un peu too much sur le coup des transformations mais apparemment toi ça t'a plu :p

Je ne dirais rien ! et oui, j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi avec Rogue et Yuki... mais bref.

Ben malheureusement... si x'D les derniers chapitres vont être un peu une hécatombe

allez, chocopowa !

elle est écrite, j'attends juste d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour poster !

Ouais franchement, la rentrée c'était cool :p et toi ton retour en cours ?

oui j'adore les pavés !

allez bises ! merciii !


	22. Wari kada'u kiuren

Bonjour à tous !

Pardon pour cette longue absence. Les détails sont expliqués au début du ch. 3 de NOTW si ça vous intéresse ;)

J'ai bien lu tous vos messages, toutes vos reviews et je vous remercie de votre soutien.

Il n'y aura plus de jour dit pour la publication des nouveaux chapitres. J'essaierai quand même de ne pas dépasser les deux semaines entre chaque chapitre x')

Merci pour tous vos retours sur le dernier chapitre de NOTW !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Un hall immense, aux dalles de marbre et aux flammes des bougies vacillantes. En son centre, une coupe, posée sur un piédestal, et emplie d'un liquide rouge vermillon. De temps à autre, une brise passagère venait rider la surface du récipient.

Le silence ouaté autour de l'objet énigmatique fut brisé dans un froissement, provoqué par un jupon glissant avec la légèreté du vent sur le sol froid et dur. Une ombre aux boucles d'or blanc, aux yeux d'émeraudes et à la peau d'albâtre, dont la jeune beauté précieuse semblait avoir été façonnée par les anges, s'avança vers la coupe. Trempant un doigt blanc dans le liquide rouge qui se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, comme aspiré par un siphon invisible, elle souffla des mots lents aussitôt avalés par le tourbillon qui venait de se former.

«_ Le sang du dieu, seul, mettra fin à la fureur du dragon et aux noirs desseins de l'âme damnée. Nulle salvation pour ceux pour qui le glas a sonné, nulle aide ne viendra à ceux qui ont cédé à la tentation du pouvoir. Âmes pures et nobles, le dieu vous sauvera de vos démons. À ceux que le péché a tenté plus d'une fois, mais sans qu'il ne les touche, vous devrez vivre avec le poids de vos tourments. Soyez prêts, mortels : ici et maintenant il est l'heure du dernier Jugement. _»

Du sang en ébullition jaillit une forme vaporeuse. Elle se rassembla peu à peu, sous le regard impassible de l'ombre blonde, et prit la forme d'un géant à la peau sombre, aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'un vert saisissant. Il baissa ses prunelles pareilles à des joyaux sur la fillette à ses pieds, pas plus haute que sa rotule, et gronda :

\- Qui es-tu, femme, pour m'appeler des nuées où je résidais en paix ?

\- Tu n'es nullement l'hôte bienvenu des cieux, Palaos, pas plus que les Enfers ne veulent de toi. Tu es un paria, condamné à errer en Outremonde pour avoir transgressé l'édit divin, sans jamais pouvoir revoir tes pairs ni ceux que tu as aimé un jour. Et en raison de quoi, tu es sommé de répondre à mon appel.

Le géant autrefois dieu eut une grimace et soupira si fort qu'il souffla les flammes des bougies. Son corps immatériel posa un pied sur les dalles de marbre, et il s'agenouilla devant la fillette.

\- Dis-moi ton nom et ton souhait, maîtresse, afin que je puisse te servir comme il se doit.

\- Je suis Mavis Vermillion. Je tire mon nom du rouge du sang immortel dans cette coupe, qui t'appartient autant qu'à moi.

\- Tes yeux me disent quelque chose, maîtresse.

\- C'est parce que tu as les mêmes.

\- Serais-tu mon enfant ?

\- Je suis l'une de tes lointaines descendantes. J'ai retrouvé ce Graal ayant reçu ton sang au prix de nombreux sacrifices, qui m'ont donné le pouvoir et la puissance, mais m'ont ôté les personnes chères à mon cœur. Grâce à cette magie, j'ai pu t'appeler et te soumettre à ma volonté. Désormais, tu devras combler mon souhait.

\- Et quel est-il, maîtresse ?

\- Anéantir celui qui a causé cette misère. Zereph. L'étranger.

x x

x x

Le branle-bas de combat avait été sonné, on avait fourbi les armes, rassemblé les légions, et les décisions stratégiques avaient été prises. Dans les grottes de la Chaîne, où s'étaient réfugiés les résistants, tout avait été mis en place.

On – principalement Erza, Luxus, Igneel et Gerald – avait décidé d'envoyer trois personnes dignes de confiance à la Citacielle, en éclaireurs. Ces trois personnes étaient chargées de missions différentes : pour Terence, qui avait été désigné d'office, il était censé retrouver Meldy et faire jouer leur attirance réciproque pour qu'elle leur livre les plans de bataille. Si elle ne tombait pas dans le panneau et refusait de lui parler, il était sommé de rentrer immédiatement à la Caverne. Quant au général Kalir et à Levy, qui s'étaient proposés pour accompagner l'héritier des Vermillion, ils devaient recueillir le maximum d'informations auprès des Citaciens en ce qui concernait l'entrée en guerre de leur Roi. Sans se faire repérer, évidemment.

Levy s'était portée volontaire car elle ne supportait pas de rester cloîtrée dans la grotte. Malheureusement pour elle, l'enfermement, avec les hauteurs, étaient l'une de ses nombreuses phobies. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion de sortir de cet endroit étouffant.

Gajeel n'avait pas paru très affecté par l'annonce de son départ. Il avait juste fusillé du regard Kalir, l'air de dire : « Si elle meurt avec toi à côté, n'espère même pas revenir ici. » Du reste, il s'était contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme on le ferait à un chiot, puis s'était éloigné.

Lucy, au contraire, refusait de quitter la Caverne. Sa transformation en demi-dragon, puis en Dragonne entière, l'avait effrayée plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience, pas si elle devait se battre.

Son fiancé, lui, partirait avec toute une légion de Guerriers Écarlates pour rejoindre ceux qui se battaient déjà dans le sud de l'Arche. Luxus essaierait par tous les moyens de rallier les Loups à leur cause. Il avait bon espoir que les soldats fassent confiance à leur ancien _dux bellorum_, et rejoignent la Résistance. En bon stratège, il saurait les convaincre. Sting l'accompagnerait peut-être : mais l'atmosphère était encore trop tendue entre les deux demi-frères pour que cela soit certain.

Erik et Igneel avaient été sommés par la Reine Rouge de rester dans les grottes. Elle aurait besoin d'eux pour l'assaut sur la Citacielle, elle les voulait en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Quant à elle, elle passait ses journées à planifier les derniers détails. Une armée de dix mille soldats, ça ne se régentait pas comme ça…

.

Elle avait tout de même trouvé du temps pour espionner (discrètement, bien sûr) sa fille. Kinana passait son temps en compagnie de Wendy, qui l'aidait à réguler l'afflux de visions qu'elle avait eu dernièrement. Outre celle qui avait choqué toute l'assemblée, deux jours plus tôt, d'autres lui venaient par vagues successives. Le thème ne changeait pas : toujours la mort, le désespoir et la désolation. Et Yukino, figure centrale de ces tableaux macabres, aux yeux de givre figés dans une expression de violence silencieuse.

Kinana se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit, les joues baignées de larmes, hurlant à s'en déchirer les poumons… ses cris griffaient le cœur d'Erza, qui se découvrait quelque chose qu'elle aurait cru ne pas posséder : l'instinct maternel. Elle était d'ailleurs en train d'écouter attentivement à la porte de sa fille, dans l'espoir d'entendre sa voix.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

La Reine Rouge sursauta et fit brusquement volte-face. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé en découvrant le visage maussade de sa progéniture. Les visions avaient aigri l'humeur de Kinana, comme elles avaient creusé et tiré les traits de son visage. Des cernes larges soulignaient ses yeux fatigués, et sa bouche pâle n'avait plus la force de sourire. Pourtant, Erza continuait de la trouver belle. Elle comprenait bien le fils du Flamboyant…

\- Majesté ?

La rousse se ressaisit et fit non de la tête.

\- Tout va bien, merci, mademoiselle. Je tentais juste à savoir si miss Marvell était dans votre chambre, mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangée : je m'en vais de suite.

Elle tournait les talons et allait disparaître quand la voix lasse de sa fille l'atteignit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ?

Erza se retourna lentement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi vous me suivez toujours du regard, quand ce n'est pas en personne ? Pourquoi rôdez-vous toujours autour de moi ?

La souveraine était figée. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète que ça. Et à présent, elle devait affronter le regard accusateur de cette jeune femme qui était sa fille, et elle ne savait que dire.

\- Nous avons quelque chose à te dire, Kinana, souffla la voix profonde de Gerald à l'oreille d'Erza.

Elle n'eut pas peur, elle l'avait senti émerger de l'ombre. En revanche, la violette sursauta violemment et fronça les sourcils :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée par mon prénom, et qu'avez-vous de si important à m'annoncer pour me suivre en permanence !

Sa question s'était muée en un cri sur la fin. Gerald la dévisagea longuement, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa femme. Puis il déclara :

\- Je suis ton père. Et voici ta mère, Erza Scarlett la Reine Rouge, souveraine guerrière de l'Arche du Paradis, et une vieille connaissance de ton Esprit de famille.

Ahurie, la violette les fixa.

\- De… comment ? murmura-t-elle, choquée.

\- Erza.

\- Oui, je sais, se reprit la rousse. (Elle inspira profondément et se lança :) Je suis de sang fiorien. Mon père était un notable d'Alexandrie, et j'étais promise à un héritier de la maison Vermillion. Mais lors d'une soirée de jeu, j'ai rencontré Gerald. Il était le jeune dirigeant d'une arche mineure, et était venu à Alexandrie pour demander à Mavis son appui pour sa demande de légalisation. Nous sommes tombés amoureux.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, poursuivit Gerald. Nous nous sommes enfuis de la ville, laissant derrière nous un nombre regrettable de morts et la promesse de l'Esprit qu'elle ne nous aiderait plus jamais. Nous n'avons quitté Fiore que deux ans après, quand toute l'affaire s'est calmée, abandonnant cette fois-ci un bébé. Toi.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas t'emmener avec nous, fit la reine sur un ton suppliant. Nous ne savions ce qui allait nous attendre à l'arche du Paradis, nous étions beaucoup trop jeunes, il valait mieux que l'on ne t'emmène pas avec nous… pour ton propre bien.

Sonnée, Kinana chancela. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et réprima un violent sanglot qui commençait à monter dans sa gorge. Des flashes passèrent sous ses paupières, et elle faillit tomber. Elle s'appuya au mur pour se retenir.

\- Vous m'avez abandonnée… renifla-t-elle.

\- Je t'en prie, supplia Erza, comprends-nous… nous ne _pouvions _pas t'emmener, nous…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Kinana. Taisez-vous ! Quelles qu'aient été vos raisons, vous n'aviez pas le droit_._ Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me laisser dans cet endroit infâme pour sauver votre peau ! Et si vous osez prétendre encore une fois que vous avez agi ainsi pour mon bien, pour mon _bien_, je… je…

La rousse, impuissante, tendit une main à sa fille, qui la repoussa violemment. La violette poussa un long soupir et gronda, les dents serrées :

\- Allez-vous-en.

\- Mais… tenta la Reine Rouge.

\- Viens, Erza, souffla doucement Gerald. Laissons-la.

\- Oui, laissez-moi, siffla Kinana. Comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

x x

x x

Trois Dragons aux ailes arrachées, au corps plié à des ordres étrangers, à la volonté brisée. Trois dragons aux esprits malades, aux yeux fous et aux airs de spectres. Trois hommes au cœur vide et à la voix désincarnée.

Skiadrum, Weisslogia et Metallicana étaient à genoux devant leur Alpha, la nuque cassée, le regard baissé. Nul ne parlait. Ils avaient le regard dénué de toute émotion, et attendaient silencieusement qu'Acnologia leur permette de bouger.

Le Roi Fou les regardait d'un air satisfait. Sur cinq de ses descendants, trois étaient sous son contrôle. Grandine croupissait dans un cachot et Igneel ne ferait pas le poids face à son frère et à ses cousins. Quelle jouissance de pouvoir maîtriser ainsi des êtres si puissants ! Il sourit largement, et ses yeux en négatif scintillèrent brièvement.

Le festival du Roi Dragon allait bientôt commencer. Tout était prêt pour entamer les festivités…

.

.

\- Arrête de bouger.

Un grondement sourd répondit à la femme aux cheveux crème et aux yeux gris, qui était en train d'appliquer vivement ses mains entourées d'un halo lumineux sur des écailles d'un noir luisant. L'animal colossal remua une dernière fois, puis tenta de rester immobile. Son regard rouge était fixé sur les pierres descellées du mur en face de lui. Il soupira avec force et Grandine s'exclama avec colère :

\- Calme-toi un peu !

Rogue renâcla et souffla bruyamment par les naseaux. Il n'aimait pas ce corps. Il était trop grand, trop massif, même si son corps draconien était bien plus mince que celui de ses congénères, plus proche de celui d'un serpent que de celui d'un dragon. Il occupait trop de place et dans l'état où il était, il aurait préféré se ratatiner sur lui-même jusqu'à disparaître. La douleur serait peut-être partie.

Sa tante le soignait depuis l'instant où Acnologia l'avait balancé dans cette geôle immense, faite pour accueillir des Dragons, où Grandine était enfermée. Les multiples plaies qu'il avait récoltées lors de son combat contre l'Alpha se résorbaient beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, et l'aide de la guérisseuse était indispensable.

Mais cette immobilité forcée lui était insupportable. Il rêvait de se jeter de nouveau à la gorge de cette ordure, de l'éventrer comme il l'avait fait avec lui, de lui arracher les yeux, de le réduire à néant. Et il se perdait dans ses rêveries de meurtre, parce que tout était préférable à revoir encore et encore ce corps délicat sombrer dans la mort.

Il gémit pitoyablement à cette pensée. Le manque forait un trou de plus en plus profond dans son ventre, encore plus douloureux que celui ouvert par les griffes d'Acnologia. Même pendant ces deux longues semaines où il avait quitté la Citacielle, il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de désespoir absolu.

C'était normal, en même temps, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Elle était morte. _Morte _! Partie, pour toujours. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais, puisqu'il avait lâché son corps quelque part au moment où il s'était jeté contre Acnologia.

Son gémissement se mua en sanglots, et le grand dragon mince se mit à pleurer, à la manière des dragons : des petits cris de bête blessée, des hurlements de détresse et des yeux qui restaient désespérément secs. La femme aux cheveux blancs écouta longuement les lamentations du dragon noir, puis les geignements plaintifs de l'homme, recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol froid de la cellule.

Les pleurs de l'homme et du dragon se mêlèrent jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un long cri de douleur, vague déchirure blanche dans la nuit épaisse.

.

.

\- Prêtresse ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Minerva releva péniblement ses cheveux et contempla les restes de son repas, qu'elle venait de régurgiter dans la bassine en fer blanc. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Son estomac persistait à faire des loopings à l'intérieur de son ventre sans qu'elle soit d'accord. Cela tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Elle était censée aller faire son rapport, d'ailleurs extrêmement positif, au seigneur Zereph d'ici une heure, sauf que si elle persistait à vomir à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui rendre visite.

Elle frappa violemment du poing sur la coiffeuse et gronda. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Tout se déroulait à la perfection. Zereph allait obtenir sa vengeance et elle la sienne, comme prévu, car tous les autres idiots étaient prêts à s'entretuer. Elle devait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle…

Le visage angélique de sa suivante apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Meldy demanda doucement :

\- Prêtresse ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Minerva écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Elle l'avait, sa solution ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller, Meldy pourrait s'y rendre à sa place… si elle lui confiait une goutte de son sang, la jeune novice pourrait pénétrer à l'intérieur de la tour sans problème. Elle esquissa un sourire machiavélique. C'était un très bon plan. Elle n'aurait même pas à se déplacer.

Elle pivota vers sa servante et souffla d'un ton bien plus doux :

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu en aies envie…

\- Je ferais tout pour vous aider, prêtresse ! s'exclama aussitôt la jolie rose. J'ai même menti sur votre compte à cet aristocrate fiorien. Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

\- Parfait, sourit Minerva avec un rictus carnassier.

x x

x x

Bixrow portait Lisanna sur son dos depuis plusieurs heures, et il commençait à fatiguer. La jeune fille n'était pas spécialement lourde, mais tenter de fuir une capitale envahie par des soldats connaissant tous son identité était relativement ardu, surtout avec une charge supplémentaire sur le dos. La blanche souffrait aussi d'être brinquebalée de rue en rue de la sorte, surtout que la douleur dans sa jambe brisée s'était réveillée.

\- Bixrow... On peut s'arrêter, je t'en supplie...

Le Mercenaire stoppa sa course et hocha la tête. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé un seul garde et ils étaient censés atteindre bientôt l'aire de décollage. Bixrow espérait pouvoir voler une navette et quitter la capitale flottante, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Ils devraient peut-être embarquer à bord d'un zeppelin-cargo en passagers clandestins.

De toute façon, tout valait mieux plutôt que de rester un jour de plus à la Citacielle. La ville légendaire, la « Cité des anges », était mise à feu et à sang. Soldats et miliciens avaient remplacé les habitants dans les rues de la capitale. Les Citaciens étaient enfermés dans leurs maisons, parqués comme du bétail. Partout, l'ombre menaçante du Roi Fou était omniprésente, à en rendre l'air suffocant.

Il fit quelques pas de plus et jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'angle d'une maison. La voie était libre. Il s'engagea dans la rue, son regard posé sur une grange abandonnée cinq mètres plus loin. Il trouverait un moyen de bloquer la porte et ils pourraient ainsi se reposer quelques instants. Mais il faudrait repartir rapidement. Les Loups rôdaient, et Bixrow ne tenait pas à finir sous leurs crocs.

Il s'avançait sur les pavés glissants quand un son feutré, comme un froissement, le figea sur place. Pivotant lentement sur ses talons, il s'attendait à découvrir un soldat avec son arme pointée sur eux, mais la personne qui venait d'atterrir sur les dalles de la rue ne ressemblait en rien à un Loup du Nord.

Lisanna eut un hoquet de stupeur et de chagrin mêlés. Bixrow sentit les doigts de la blanche s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, et il retint une protestation de douleur. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien plus important.

Devant lui, il y avait une jeune femme au teint blafard. Tout chez elle, avait un côté spectral. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse bleuâtre, celles dont on revêtait les cadavres non identifiés. Sa peau et ses cheveux en bataille avaient couleur de neige sale, et ses cils mêmes étaient recouverts d'une pellicule blanche. Mais le plus saisissant, c'était ses yeux opalescents, vides et fantomatiques. Des yeux d'aveugle, d'où coulaient pourtant des larmes de sang.

\- Yukino ! s'étrangla Lisanna dans un murmure horrifié.

.

Elle avait faim. C'était étrange, ce sentiment persistant qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, sans qu'elle parvienne à combler ce trou dans son estomac. Même les deux fossoyeurs du début n'avaient pas satisfait cette faim. Peut-être que cet homme bien bâti et la femme qu'il portait sur son dos le feraient ?

Elle n'avait qu'à essayer, alors. Elle lécha ses lèvres exsangues, puis passa la pointe de sa langue rose pâle sur ses canines. Ils avaient l'air délicieux…

Elle se jeta en avant avec un rugissement de fauve, mais sa main griffue ne brassa que de l'air. Surprise d'avoir déchiré vent au lieu de chair, elle fit volte-face et ses yeux livides se fixèrent sur l'homme, qui avait fait un bond impressionnant et se retrouvait à présent perché sur la corniche d'une maison. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration. Cette proie-là n'allait pas se laisser dévorer tranquillement, hein ? Très bien. Au final, ça ne faisait que pimenter le jeu…

Elle bondit à son tour, et attrapa l'homme par les épaules. Il lui décocha un crochet du droit à la mâchoire et elle tomba à la renverse avec un feulement, non sans l'entraîner avec lui. Ils s'écrasèrent sur les pavés et elle lui lacéra méchamment la gorge, furieuse. Comment avait-il osé la frapper ? La _frapper _! Il allait lui payer cet affront ! Elle voulut le mordre, mais il se dégagea et l'envoya valser deux mètres plus loin. Elle se rétablit avant même d'avoir heurté le sol, et repartit à la charge. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage pour signifier clairement à sa proie qu'elle n'était pas contente. Dommage, si elle s'était laissé attraper sans protester, elle n'aurait probablement pas souffert autant…

Ses narines happèrent soudain une odeur de sang frais. Quel délice ! À qui appartenait ce nectar ? Il fallait qu'elle le goûte… un peu… juste un tout petit peu… Sa tête pivota vers une forme affalée au pied d'un mur. Elle reconnut la femme que l'homme portait quelques instants plus tôt, et se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait réussi à la mettre à l'écart. De toute façon, elle ne lui aurait pas échappée longtemps : un long filet vermillon maculait sa jambe droite, et semblait lui hurler de venir y tremper ses crocs. Elle esquissa un sourire carnassier. Elle n'allait pas se faire prier !

Elle remarqua distraitement, alors qu'elle se ruait vers la femme affaiblie, que cette dernière tenait un éclat de verre dans la main, à la pointe maculée de sang. Se serait-elle rouvert d'elle-même sa blessure ? Quelle stupidité ! Ces humains étaient vraiment idiots.

\- Lisa, non ! hurla l'homme dans son dos.

\- Maintenant ! lui répondit la fille dans un cri désespéré.

Elle n'avait pas très bien compris leur échange, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle saisit sa nouvelle cible à la gorge et comprima sa trachée, la faisant perdre connaissance. Elle se penchait ensuite sur sa jambe déchiquetée, poussant des petits gémissements de gourmandise, et s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans la chair quand on l'arracha violemment à son repas. Elle se débattit, hurlant, griffant, se tordant dans tous les sens et sentit son corps heurter une surface dure, puis quelqu'un lui donner coup de poing après coup de poing. Elle répliqua, ouvrant une plaie béante dans l'abdomen de l'homme, mais celui-ci lui défonça le côté gauche du crâne, lui causant une douleur insupportable. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, hurlant au ciel nocturne sa souffrance, et sentit vaguement l'homme la soulever à nouveau et la balancer dans le vide. Son corps chuta à une vitesse telle que les traits de son visage se déformèrent. Elle poussa un cri de rage et se laissa tomber. Elle avait mal, certes, mais la douleur s'en irait rapidement.

Même si ses os étaient brisés, ses membres arrachés, son cœur déchiqueté, sa tête décapitée, son corps réduit en cendres, elle se régénèrerait toujours. Elle ne mourrait jamais, car c'était cela, le pouvoir d'un Strigoi.

Et alors, elle reviendrait plus forte, plus cruelle, plus impitoyable, et tuerait tous ceux qui croiseraient sa route. C'était une promesse, une promesse faite à la petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui donnait si faim…

.

Bixrow se traîna misérablement jusqu'à Lisanna, couchée sur le flanc en travers de la rue. Il se fichait bien qu'on les découvre, à présent. La rencontre avec la morte-vivante avait été fatale pour eux deux. Il avait certes jeté ce… ce monstre par-dessus la balustrade, mais au vu de la vitesse à laquelle se régénéraient ses plaies, le Chevalier doutait qu'une chute de plus de mille mètres de haut ne l'achève.

Il plaqua une main contre son ventre et la retira rouge écarlate, couverte d'un liquide poisseux dont l'odeur insupportablement sucrée lui soulevait le cœur. Il essuya ses doigts sur son pantalon et s'échoua à côté de la blanche, qui lui fit un sourire pathétique. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira à elle.

\- On dirait qu'on ne va pas pouvoir quitter cette ville de malheur, souffla Bixrow d'un ton ironique qui cachait mal son désespoir.

Elle ferma les paupières et colla son front à celui du bleu. Le casque du général avait disparu lors de son combat contre sa cousine, et elle voyait son visage pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

\- Douce vision d'agonie… murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres tuméfiées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Lisanna secoua la tête et posa sa bouche sur celle de Bixrow. Elle l'embrassait pour la première fois de sa vie, et leur baiser avait goût de sang, de sel et de mort.

\- Embrasse-moi, sanglota-t-elle.

x

x x

x

Terence était perché sur le dos d'un Daitiris. A ses côtés, lord Kalir et Levy en chevauchait un deuxième. Ils volaient à basse altitude, rasant les cimes des arbres, plongés dans l'ombre de la citadelle flottante.

Terence devait retrouver Meldy sans se faire repérer. Ce serait la partie la plus difficile de sa mission : il savait que son charme ferait le reste. En toute modestie.

Quant à Kalir et à Levy, ils étaient censés se mêler à la foule. Les Citaciens étaient étroitement surveillés par la garnison de la ville, mais les places et les terrasses étaient toujours bondées. Ils n'auraient pas de mal à s'infiltrer parmi la population.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la ville et abandonnèrent leurs montures sous un auvent. S'ils se baladaient dans la capitale sur des Daitiris qui n'arboraient pas le fanion bleu et or des Dragons, ils se feraient immédiatement signaler.

Terence progressait lentement de rue en rue. Il avait envoyé, quelques heures plus tôt, un message à Meldy pour lui donner rendez-vous à la salanca de la Citacielle. Ils étaient supposés se retrouver au sommet de la tour de l'édifice, et le blond espérait de tout cœur que la jeune femme répondrait à son invitation.

D'une part parce que, certes, leur rencontre faisait partie da sa mission, mais également et surtout parce qu'il mourait d'envie de la revoir.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche. Pas maintenant, alors que les espoirs de la rébellion reposaient en grande partie sur lui. Elle était avant tout une ennemie, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Il devait la manipuler, pas l'aimer.

Il pénétra dans la salanca en repoussant sa capuche. Il prit un instant pour admirer la majesté du bâtiment. Contrairement aux temples, larges et massifs, de Fiore, les lieux de cultes polaires étaient tout en pointes effilées, pans de mur entièrement vitrés et gracieux escaliers de colimaçon qui s'enroulaient autour des fins piliers, artistiquement sculptés de motifs floraux. Malgré le peu de soleil de ce début d'hiver, les quelques rayons de lumière scintillaient à travers les vitraux en une multitude de faisceaux dorés.

Terence gravit les marches de l'escalier principal et déboucha sur le balcon de la tour la plus haute de la salanca. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il en sentait la pulsation jusque dans son sang. Serait-elle là ? Avait-elle reçu son message ? Lorsqu'il serait à ses côtés, percevrait-il les vibrations émanant de son être, ou l'accès à son esprit serait toujours fermé ? Cette femme était un mystère, et l'héritier de la famille Vermillion aimait par-dessus tout les résoudre.

Il en oublia de respirer quand il vit une silhouette drapée dans des foulards pastel accrochée à la balustrade. Elle avait les pieds enroulés autour des barreaux et son corps oscillait au-dessus du vide, fouetté par les rafales de vent, vacillant à deux doigts d'une chute sans salut.

Ses mèches roses volaient autour de son visage, comme des rubans de soie sucrée.

\- Meldy, croassa-t-il. (Il fallait dire que l'interminable escalier jusqu'au balcon l'avait achevé).

Elle se retourna vivement. Terence restait planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, hébété. Au fond de lui, il avait réellement cru qu'elle ne viendrait pas. La surprise lui ôtait ses mots.

\- Toi, souffla-t-elle.

Visiblement, elle non plus n'aurait pas souhaité le voir ici. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Il avait la crainte irrationnelle que s'il s'approchait un peu trop, elle tomberait dans le vide.

Une fois face à elle, il se rendit compte que lui mentir serait au-dessus de ses capacités. Dans le message, il lui disait qu'il voulait la revoir, en cachette, car il faisait partie de la Résistance. Il lui jurait son amour dans cette lettre mensongère, aux accents de vérité.

\- Meldy, je…

\- Fuis ! cria-t-elle. Ne t'approche pas. Va-t'en !

Blessé, Terence fit un pas en avant. Il tendit les mains vers elle, le regard implorant.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer, je t'en prie !

\- Fuis, poursuivit Meldy, les yeux hagards. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Terence. Toi, moi, nous tous… Nous allons mourir ! Mourir, tu m'entends ? Il est maudit… maudit.

\- Qui est maudit ? l'interrogea le blond, les sourcils froncés. Meldy, réponds-moi : qui est maudit ? Qui t'effraie à ce point ?

\- Zereph, sanglota la jeune femme. L'Esprit. Oh, par tous les dieux, si tu l'avais vu ! Un spectre d'ombre et de désolation, aux relents de mort et de chair en décomposition. Et son regard…

\- Tu as vu Zereph ?

Alarmé, le prince fiorien avança à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, l'ancienne novice ne l'arrêta pas. Elle pleurait à présent, secouée de hoquets. Ses yeux verts semblaient voir quelque chose au-delà du lord blond, égarés.

\- Je t'ai menti, renifla Meldy. Je suis toujours au service de lady Orlando : pire, je me suis servie de toi pour lui obtenir des renseignements. L'Esprit et elle sont liés, Terence, intimement liés. Zereph veut l'annihilation de tous les Dragons, il les hait tous ! Et ma maîtresse également.

\- Mais pourquoi les veulent-ils morts ?

\- L'Esprit… l'Esprit les voit comme sa progéniture damnée. Acnologia et sa sœur ont tué leur mère en naissant, et il ne leur a jamais pardonné. Il veut les voir morts, Terence, tous ! Ainsi que tous ceux qu'ils auront aimés. Il veut les voir souffrir auant qu'il a souffert.

» Il les a fait s'entretuer depuis l'aube du clan. La folie du Roi Dragon ? C'est lui qui la lui a insufflée, en empoisonnant sa sœur et amante, Ananéosi. Il les manipule depuis si longtemps que personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Acnologia se croit tout-puissant : mais la guerre qu'il vient de provoquer est bien l'œuvre de Zereph, et non la sienne.

» Et quant à la Prêtresse… par le sang des cieux, j'aurais préféré mourir dans la rue où on m'avait laissée plutôt que de la rencontrer. Son âme est noire, Terence. Plus noire même que celle de l'Esprit. Son cœur est tout flétri et rongé par la vengeance. Elle n'a que ça en tête, se venger.

\- De qui veut-elle se venger ? s'enquit Terence, abasourdi.

\- Du prince Sting.

.

L'héritier des Vermillion chancela et s'agrippa à la balustrade.

\- Par Mavis… mais pourquoi ?

\- Lady Orlando avait un fiancé… Jeune, beau et fort, mais aussi paysan que vous êtes noble. Il braconnait sur les terres du clan quand le prince et sa suite, en pleine chasse, l'ont surpris à relever des collets. Ils l'ont ramené au palais, pieds et poings liés, transpercé de part en part par la lance du seigneur. Lord Sting l'a jeté sur les dalles de la cour, en face des courtisans dont lady Orlando et son père faisaient partie.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ?

\- Le prince est un homme cruel… il a demandé qu'on lui apporte son arc et des flèches. A la fin du jour, le pauvre fiancé était si criblé de traits que plus un morceau de chair n'était visible. Il a agonisé lentement, devant les yeux de ma maîtresse qui ne pouvait rien faire. Leur union était illégitime, et la Cour toute entière, dont son père, était présente. Lorsqu'il est finalement mort et que son corps a été jeté aux chiens, la Prêtresse s'est enfermée dans sa chambre pendant dix jours et dix nuits. Quand elle est ressortie, elle portait la Marque des prêtresses.

Meldy reprit son souffle et chuchota :

\- Elle a juré de se venger de lui, et quelle vengeance plus accomplie que celle de lui ôter tout ce qu'il possède ?

\- Il faut que j'aille avertir les autres, souffla Terence, sous le choc.

Il se redressa et allait tourner les talons quand la rose l'attrapa par la manche.

\- Enfuis-toi ! l'implora-t-elle. Ne reste pas au Pôle. Tu en mourras !

\- Viens avec moi, décida le blond. Je te mettrais à l'abri. Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

\- Si je m'en vais, elle se doutera de quelque chose.

\- Je t'en prie… murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or blanc, plongeant ses iris émeraude dans ceux, aussi vifs que les siens, de l'ancienne novice.

Meldy hésita. C'était terriblement tentant… elle ouvrit les lèvres pour acquiescer, quand une goutte d'un liquide sucré atterrit sur sa langue.

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux sous le choc. Devant elle, Terence eut un spasme, ses yeux révulsés dans ses orbites, et s'effondra.

Dans son dos se tenait Minerva, une épée à la main, un rictus de haine déformant son visage.

x

x x

x

Meldy hurla si fort qu'elle crut que ses cordes vocales allaient se briser. Le sang de Terence maculait sa bouche, ses joues, son menton : elle en avait sur ses mains d'une pâleur d'albâtre. Et face à elle se dressait la femme qui l'avait recueillie, élevée, aimée toute sa vie, tenant l'arme qui venait de transpercer l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

\- Petite traînée, siffla Minerva, écartant le cadavre du prince fiorien d'un coup de pied. Comment as-tu _osé _me _trahir _?

La rose fit un pas en arrière, terrifiée, mais son dos buta contre la rambarde. L'Oracle ricana :

\- On dirait que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage…

Elle abattit violemment son épée souillée de sang sur sa protégée, qui l'esquiva en roulant à terre. Meldy tendit les mains devant elle dans un élan de désespoir. Une décharge envoya valser Minerva à plusieurs mètres. La jeune fille dressa immédiatement un bouclier entre elle et la prêtresse.

_\- Maguilty Rays _! hurla-t-elle en dardant ses rayons sensoriels sur lady Orlando.

La femme se crispa de douleur sous l'attaque. Elle projeta une boule d'énergie sur l'ancienne novice, qui rebondit sur le bouclier de Meldy et se désintégra.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? l'implora la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Tu m'as trahie ! vociféra Minerva. Tu lui as révélé nos plans !

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit ! protesta Meldy. Tu n'as fait ça que par méchanceté… et jalousie. J'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mais tu étais jalouse. Alors tu l'as tué ! Tu refuses toujours que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! hurla l'Oracle.

La seconde sphère d'énergie pure qu'elle envoya sur Meldy parvint à franchir le bouclier, affaibli par le premier assaut. Elle frappa la jeune fille en pleine poitrine, et le corps de la rose s'arqua violemment avant de retomber sur le sol.

x

x x

x

Luxus empaquetait ses affaires. Dans trois heures, il embarquerait à bord d'une navette de l'Armée Ecarlate à destination de Vitalia, la prochaine ville sur la trajectoire des troupes qui progressaient au Sud. Il était censé convaincre le gouverneur de la cité du bien-fondé des actions de la Résistance et de l'encourager à les rejoindre. Si lord Duamaris était particulièrement difficile à rallier à leur cause, les Guerriers Ecarlates qui l'accompagneraient se chargeraient d'employer un autre moyen de persuasion.

Il pivota vers son bureau et contempla la carte du Pôle. Le blond soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il en venait à se demander si tout ce déploiement de forces était réellement utile. Si ce que lui-même allait faire serait utile. Il avait l'impression de se battre contre du vide, de donner des coups de griffes désespérés dans le vent. Cette guerre n'avait pas déjà commencé qu'il rêvait déjà qu'elle s'achève.

Mais les visions de Kinana l'obsédaient. Ces images, projetées sur la paroi de la grotte, étaient imprimées sur sa rétine.

Leur monde avait changé en si peu de temps. Il lui en faudrait encore moins pour s'auto-détruire.

Dans un soupir, il roula la carte, l'attacha avec un cordon de cuir et la plaça au fond de son havresac. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, sélectionnant méthodiquement ce qu'il avait à emporter ensuite, quand une présence au seuil de sa chambre le fit redresser vivement la tête.

Lucy se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. La jolie blonde avait les yeux cernés et les traits tirés. Ses joues étaient livides.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Luxus avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il était inquiet pour la jeune femme. Depuis qu'ils avaient fui la Citacielle, elle errait sans but dans les grottes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Luxus se souvenait de sa première transformation en Dragon (rapidement suivie de son enchaînement par Acnologia). Les sensations qu'on éprouvait étaient… absolues. Indescriptibles. Un retour si brutal au morose point de vue humain pouvait être difficile à encaisser.

\- Oui, souffla la Fiorienne avec un pâle sourire. Je suis juste épuisée.

\- Comme nous tous.

Lucy hocha la tête avec une moue ironique. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait de la chance par rapport aux autres. Kinana était déchirée par ses visions, de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes. Wendy s'épuisait à atténuer sa peine. Lisanna avait disparu, nul ne savait où elle se trouvait. Levy était censée la rechercher durant sa mission à la capitale, mais le cas de la blanche n'était clairement pas une priorité – du moins aux yeux de la Reine Rouge. Quant à Yukino... eh bien, on ne savait toujours pas si le spectre aux yeux de givre était devenu réalité ou non.

\- Je ne rêve que de ça, vous savez ? reprit-elle, les paupières serrées. Voler, à nouveau. Je veux redevenir Dragonne… mais en même temps, ça me terrifie.

\- C'est normal. Il faut lutter contre cette envie. Vous n'avez pas assez d'énergie pour une deuxième transformation.

\- Est-ce que ça passe avec le temps ? Est-ce que l'envie s'en va ? demanda Lucy en relevant les yeux sur son fiancé.

Luxus sentit sa gorge serrer en face des iris implorants de la jeune femme.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement. Nous sommes nés pour répondre à l'appel du ciel. Pour les transferts, c'est encore plus dur, car ils doivent faire face à cet appel sans n'y avoir jamais été confrontés ni préparés auparavant. Mais on apprend à se maîtriser.

La blonde expira longuement, les paupières closes. Elle posa une main sur le chambranle et changea de sujet :

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Dans quelques heures.

Un silence gênant s'installa après sa réponse. Le Dragon avait l'impression qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, sans oser se décider. Ils restèrent face à face, les bras ballants, un long moment avant que la Fiorienne ne lui sourie brusquement :

\- Bon, eh bien, bonne chance.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand Luxus l'attrapa par la manche.

\- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

Lucy tenta d'échapper au regard inquisiteur du blond, et ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu partout avant de revenir se poser sur la bouche du lord. Elle se serait giflée. Elle voulut se dégager, mais l'homme resserra sa prise et se pencha vers elle. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux un instant, puis il l'embrassa.

C'était… étrange. Un peu visqueux, même si les lèvres du Dragon étaient sèches. Elle sentait la chaleur de son haleine, mais ce n'était pas réellement désagréable. A vrai dire, ça lui procurait un sentiment bizarre dans l'estomac, qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle croisa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'homme, prolongeant le contact.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Luxus lui sourit. Elle lui répondit après une seconde d'hésitation. Qu'était-elle censée dire, maintenant ?

\- Tu devrais rejoindre Wendy.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna et venait de passer la porte quand Luxus la rappela.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Il semblait plus calme, et la ride qui barrait son front cinq minutes plus tôt avait disparu.

_\- Wari kada'u kiuren. _

Il referma la porte sur une Lucy hébétée. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ?

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer en arkalaan ancien correspondaient aux vœux traditionnellement échangés lors du mariage, avant la nuit de noces. C'était des paroles rituelles, qui, en fiorien, pouvaient être traduites ainsi :

« _Je t'aime._ »

x

x x

x

Une tour solitaire, dressée au milieu d'une plaine battue par les vents. L'Est du Pôle était recouvert d'une toundra aride, où rien ne poussait, et où personne n'allait jamais. Voilà pourquoi Zereph avait choisi ce lieu pour sa retraite.

Son reflet sourit dans la vitre qui le séparait du ciel bas et gris. L'orage n'allait pas tarder.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et marcha jusqu'à la fontaine dressée sur les dalles de la salle circulaire. Il aimait l'atmosphère paisible de la tour. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser d'un Esprit maléfique maudit à jamais, le décor était agréable, malgré les nombreuses tentures d'un velours plus noir et plus épais que la nuit du Pôle. Zereph trempa ses doigts dans l'eau de la fontaine. Poussée par une force invisible, elle se mit à former des volutes gracieuses qui s'élevèrent au-dessus de la tête de l'entité immortelle, avant de s'évaporer dans un chuintement.

\- Tu as toujours aimé l'eau.

L'Esprit se retourna brusquement. La voix douce qu'il venait d'entendre lui hérissait la peau.

Mavis se tenait face à lui, le regard décidé. Ses longues boucles d'or blanc flottaient autour d'elle, comme un halo fantomatique qui la rendait encore moins réelle.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Mari.

\- Que fais-tu là ? gronda Zereph en s'avançant.

\- Je suis venue te prévenir.

Le brun s'arrêta net.

\- Me prévenir de quoi ?

L'Esprit au corps de fillette le toisa un instant, puis sourit mélancoliquement. Son regard restait dur.

\- C'est fini, Zereph. Mes troupes vont débarquer d'un jour à l'autre. Et le dieu est là.

\- Tu l'as appelé ? rugit l'être mauvais.

\- Oui. Je te l'ai dit, c'est fini.

Il y eut un instant de silence absolu. Même le vent s'était tu.

\- Rien n'est fini, petite fée, ricana Zereph sordidement. Ton dieu est peut-être venu à ton secours, mais je suis toujours en pleine possession de mes moyens. Qui, du dieu ou du démon, va gagner cette bataille ? Je ne laisserai pas ni le destin, ni toi, ni personne en décider. Ma vengeance passe avant tout. Tu devrais le comprendre, après tout, non ? C'était ta _sœur _!

\- Cessons de blâmer les enfants pour les fautes des parents, Zereph. Fais cesser cette folie. Il en est assez.

\- De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas, sourit l'homme. La fille de la Neige est déjà devenue Strigoi, petite fée ! Et elle tuera tous ceux que je lui ai ordonné de tuer, peu importe ce qui se passe. Alors, résigne-toi, Mavis. C'est la fin, certes, mais pour toi.

* * *

Enfin ! x')

je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le trouve très médiocre :/ mais bon, il fallait avancer ! et c'est sûr que celui-là fait bouger les choses

A la prochaine !


	23. Le Tango de la Mort

Hello la compagnie !

Je reviens après deux petites semaines (je vous ai pas trop manqués ? :p) avec le chapitre 20. Merci à tous pour vos retours sur le chapitre 19 ! Celui-ci est plus court, mais également plus travaillé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**INSTANT CHIFFRES : **On en est à **213 **reviews ! C'est énorme, merci à tous de votre soutien !

Mais les chiffres, c'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est **VOUS, vous, vouuuuuus ! **Je vous aime !

Juste à la fin du chapitre, il y aura une annonce importante et la réponse aux reviews anonymes :)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

\- Ils vont les évacuer, annonça le général Kalir à l'assemblée.

La Reine Rouge lança un regard circonspect à son époux, en retrait. Gerald haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le haut gradé.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la même table, où ils orchestraient leurs plans d'attaque depuis la formation de la Résistance. D'un côté du meuble, il y avait Levy, Lucy et Wendy, et derrière la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se tenait Gajeel, qui étudiait la scène sans rien dire. En face d'eux, Kinana était debout à côté d'Erik et de son père. Igneel portait les marques de sa frustration sur le visage. La souveraine de l'Arche du Paradis l'avait contraint à ne pas prendre part à l'action jusqu'à la bataille finale, et cette immobilité forcée lui pesait. De plus, le sort inconnu de son fils cadet le rendait encore plus fébrile et lui ôtait le sommeil.

Le nombre de disparus parmi leurs rangs croissait en effet à une vitesse effroyable. D'abord, personne n'avait aucune nouvelle de Natsu, et Lisanna et lord Terence manquaient également à l'appel. Lorsque lord Kalir et Levy avaient accompli leur mission, ils étaient retournés au point de rendez-vous mais le prince fiorien ne les y avait pas rejoint, bien qu'ils aient attendu trois bonnes heures, cachées sous un auvent. Et quant à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, nul ne savait où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Kinana avait bien tenté - pour la seule et unique fois - de provoquer son don de vision afin de retrouver sa meilleure amie, mais le seul résultat qu'elle avait obtenu était un terrible mal de crâne.

\- Acnologia va évacuer la capitale ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas de se soucier des dommages collatéraux, lança Erza, dubitative.

Levy tiqua en entendant la guerrière utiliser le terme "dommages collatéraux" pour parler du peuple citacien. Ces gens avaient beau vivre dans le siège ennemi, ils n'en étaient pas moins des êtres humains qui méritaient un peu plus de considération.

Derrière elle, elle sentit Gajeel sourire face à sa réaction et poser une main au creux de sa taille pour l'encourager à se calmer. Leur lien mutuel se consolidait au fil des jours, et elle parvenait à percevoir et parfois anticiper ses pensées ou ses agissements sans même le regarder. C'était la même chose de son côté. Levy ne parvenait à décider si cette connexion était une bonne chose ou non. Les côtés positifs ne manquaient pas, mais les inconvénients non plus. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses manifestations d'affection envers lui (qui, même s'ils étaient censés être fiancés, ne seraient certainement pas bien reçues par le solitaire Kurogane) et lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés, son absence lui pesait douloureusement. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment devait se sentir Lucy, que Luxus avait quittée la veille.

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas, assura lord Kalir, faisant revenir Levy à la conversation. Des Dragons des branches mineures du clan sont chargés de les emmener jusqu'à une place forte au nord de la Citacielle, Aguila, dans trois jours. L'évacuation ne durera pas longtemps : la capitale est peut-être une grande ville mais ses habitants sont disciplinés et la présence de la milice ainsi que certains des Loups du Nord aidera à maintenir l'ordre. Ils seront embarqués dans des zeppelins-cargos qui feront ensuite route jusqu'à fort Aguila.

La Reine guerrière observa un instant de silence. La rousse se retrouvait confrontée à un dilemne : elle ne désirait pas impliquer la population de la Citacielle, cependant, attaquer par surprise durant l'évacuation serait un bon moyen de prendre le dessus sur le Roi Fou. Mais trois jours, c'était un délai très court qui ne leur laisserait pas le temps de rassembler tous les effectifs, surtout qu'elle venait de recevoir une missive de la part de l'Esprit Mavis, qui lui indiquait que son armée et elle atteindraient le sud de l'Arche du Pôle dans peu de temps.

En l'absence de Luxus, le _dux bellorum_, et l'un des meilleurs stratèges qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, il lui était difficile de prendre une décision. Erza se passa les mains sur le visage et déclara la réunion terminée. Les huit personnes présentes, à l'exception de Gerald, se dispersèrent rapidement dans un brouhaha diffus qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'éteindre. La femme fit pivoter sa tête et massa ses épaules pour les soulager de la tension qu'elle avait accumulée. La voix de son époux la fit sursauter.

\- Tu comptes te servir de cette évacuation, pas vrai ?

Il y avait une note réprobatrice dans le ton du mage. Erza soupira et se tourna vers lui.

\- Les informations que nous a données Kalir ne nous seront utiles pour terrasser Acnologia que si…

\- Que si nous sacrifiions des milliers de personnes. Je refuse de faire ça, Erza. Ces gens n'ont rien demandé à personne !

\- Dans une guerre, il y a toujours des victimes qui ne sont pas des soldats, se défendit la rousse. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

\- Mais il faut justement faire en sorte de réduire au maximum les pertes civiles ! C'est à ça que servent les souverains !

La Reine vit rouge. Remettait-il en cause sa façon de gouverner ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui a pris des initiatives pour sauver ton arche au bord de l'autodestruction ?

Gerald se figea et la toisa.

\- C'est donc ton seul argument ? Les sacrifices que tu as fait, que _nous _avons fait pour préserver l'Arche ? Tu n'étais pas seule dans cette guerre, Erza, et tu ne l'es pas plus maintenant qu'à l'époque. Il est temps de penser un peu plus aux personnes autour de toi, au lieu de ne garder en tête que le primordial, l'essentiel. _Ton _essentiel.

\- Très bien ! Je ne prendrais pas de décision tant que Mavis Vermillion ne nous aurait pas donné son point de vue. Mais si elle se range à mon avis, tu devras faire de même, Gerald.

Son époux ne daigna pas répondre et quitta la pièce en trombe.

x x

x

x x

Meldy grimaça, et rampa jusqu'à la balustrade. Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux et contempla le balcon aux dalles maculées de sang.

Le cadavre de Terence gisait à l'autre bout de l'esplanade. D'un coup de pied, Minerva l'envoya rouler à quelques centimètres du vide.

\- Non ! hurla la rose.

Elle se releva péniblement. Sa tutrice ne semblait pas l'entendre : elle était penchée sur le corps du prince fiorien et fouillait son veston sans ménagement. Elle poussa un grognement de fureur lorsque sa quête se révéla vaine. Terence avait pris soin de ne rien emporter de compromettant, et qui aurait justement pu aider la prêtresse.

Cette dernière n'avait pas fait attention à son ancienne protégée, qui se jeta sur elle avec un hurlement étranglé.

Les deux femmes se débattirent, prisonnières l'une l'autre de l'étreinte de l'autre. Minerva était plaquée contre la rambarde, et sentait son corps glisser dangereusement vers le vide et la chute jusqu'aux pavés de la rue, huit cents mètres plus bas. Dans un dernier sursaut de rage, elle attrapa Meldy par les cheveux et la balança par-dessus les barreaux. La rose s'agrippa à l'Oracle, les pieds dans le vide, et hurla :

\- C'est fini, prêtresse ! Vous allez tomber avec moi !

\- Que tu crois, grinça la femme.

Elle envoya une boule d'énergie sur la novice qui encaissa le coup, les yeux écarquillés. Mais elle ne lâcha pas, se tenant toujours fermement à son ancienne protectrice, qui poussa un cri de dépit en sentant les ongles de Meldy s'enfoncer dans son bras.

\- Je refuse de mourir à cause de toi ! hurla Minerva.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qui va se passer.

Et d'une ultime poussée de désespoir, Meldy s'arracha au balcon et chuta vers le sol, entraînant la Grande Prêtresse à sa suite. Les deux corps filèrent à une vitesse impressionnante vers les dalles de la rue, leurs grands voiles drapés autour d'eux claquant dans l'air avec un bruit sec. Puis le choc sourd, le bruit écœurant des os qui se brisent, et plus rien. Le silence avait suivi cette violence inouïe.

Minerva se sentit glisser peu à peu vers le repos éternel. Avant que ses paupières ne se closent, elle vit brièvement une ombre aux cheveux et aux yeux de givre blanc se pencher sur son cadavre, emmêlé à celui de la jeune fille qu'elle avait aimé comme son propre enfant.

L'Oracle esquissa un sourire bancal, déformé par la douleur. Elle avait reconnu la figure livide de la fille de la Neige.

La Strigoi les vengeraient, elle et son doux, son beau, son fort Galaad…

x x

x

x x

Luxus sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage. Assis sur le dos d'un Daitiris, mené par un Guerrier Écarlate dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, il filait droit vers la cité de Vitalia.

Il s'était déjà rendu dans cette ville du Sud auparavant, au cours de ses longues années d'existence. C'était un endroit agréable au climat plus clément qu'à la Citacielle, où l'hiver faisait des ravages six mois par an. Le _dux_ aimait la quiétude des rues et l'atmosphère guillerette que donnaient les arbres et les fleurs à la ville, si opposées à son quotidien de guerrier.

Luxus s'était beaucoup battu, les cicatrices sur son corps pouvaient en témoigner. Le titre de _dux _n'était pas quelque chose d'acquis. Il fallait le mériter. Le blond se rappelait des trois duels qu'il avait menés contre Metallicana, lorsque le vieux dragon schizophrène était encore au faîte de sa gloire. Le premier s'était terminé en vingt secondes, quand un coup de griffes aussi puissant qu'un battoir avait jeté le jeune aspirant à terre. Le second affrontement avait été le plus long : il avait duré trois jours et six heures, pendant lesquels Luxus et Metallicana s'étaient battus jusqu'à ce que le fils de Weisslogia chancelle et s'écroule, épuisé. Le Sanguinaire s'était effondré à peine quelques secondes après lui.

Le troisième duel avait été le plus beau. Le père de Gajeel entamait sa lente déchéance, mais son corps et son esprit étaient encore assez forts pour tenir tête au blond. Quant à ce dernier, sa puissance dépassait tout ce qu'on avait vu jusqu'alors. Il aurait même pu affronter Acnologia si ce dernier, de manière préventive, n'avait pas bridé son pouvoir.

Les deux Dragons avaient dansé, dans les hauteurs de la Tour du Trône, un tango de la Mort qui s'était achevé par une dernière figure spectaculaire. Un salto arrière impressionnant, qui avait permis à Luxus d'échapper à un coup fatal et d'assommer son oncle. Metallicana avait longtemps dénié ce final sans égal, et puis la folie l'avait emporté et plus personne ne s'était soucié de savoir si Luxus méritait bel et bien son rang.

Le blond soupira en repensant à ces souvenirs, qui, même s'ils étaient empreints de violence, lui tenaient à cœur. En ce temps-là, il ne voyait pas encore les complots, les affaires sordides, les jeux de pouvoir qui se déroulaient en coulisses. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Désormais plus rien n'était pareil.

.

Ils arrivaient en vue de Vitalia. Luxus eut un sourire mélancolique en voyant le drapeau d'un rouge sombre et automnal, frappé du blason noir de l'Érable, symbole de la cité. L'arbre aux feuilles dentelées déployait ses branches sur la bannière flottant au vent chaud du Sud. Vitalia, la ville de la vie.

Le Guerrier Écarlate devant le lord blond fit pivoter le Daitiris et amorça la descente sur la ville. Le _dux _s'agrippa aux courroies de cuir de chaque côté de la selle, et tendit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le comité d'accueil. Sur la grande esplanade qui servait de plateforme d'atterrissage, il pouvait voir un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. Il fronça les sourcils en dénombrant six soldats, armés de la tête au pied, aux côtés d'un homme rondelet qui devait être le Gouverneur Duamaris. Luxus avait pris soin de n'approcher de la cité qu'accompagné de trois hommes. Il ne tenait pas à brusquer le Gouverneur, et avait donc laissé la plus grande partie de son escorte dans les plaines à quelques milles de là. Mais un tel accueil lui faisait soudain douter de sa décision…

Ils atterrirent avec le crissement des griffes des Daitiris sur les dalles de pierre. Luxus descendit d'un bond et s'avança rapidement vers lord Duamaris. L'homme avait des joues rebondies et des favoris impressionnants. Ses yeux bovins étaient exorbités en permanence, et son front dégarni était d'une couleur rougeâtre douteuse. Il semblait transpirer en permanence, et au vu de la moiteur de sa poignée de main, ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Après l'avoir salué dans les formes, le _dux _adressa un hochement de tête respectueux aux soldats qui accompagnaient le Gouverneur. Il ne s'occupa que peu des trois autres hommes présents (un scribe et deux ministres) : la politique n'était pas son point fort et de manière générale – malgré sa bonne éducation et sa culture – il détestait les hommes de lettres.

Il jeta un regard en arrière et soupira de soulagement en voyant les trois Guerriers Écarlates se rassembler dans son dos. Ces gardes n'avaient plus grand-chose d'écarlate, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils avaient abandonné leur armure rouge pour une cuirasse aux couleurs de la Résistance, argent et noir. Luxus espérait qu'elles remplaceraient bientôt les fanions bleu et or du clan Dragon.

Le Gouvereur lui adressa un sourire affable et l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur de la construction massive qui servait d'hôtel de ville. Dans les couloirs sombres, ils croisèrent des habitants typiques du Sud du Pôle : des hommes vêtus de pagnes de lin épais et de longues vestes de fourrure, et des femmes aux robes aux jupons larges et au buste lacé près du corps, aux épaules couvertes de châles aux tons pastel. Les gens du Sud étaient moins rustres, moins barbares que ceux du Nord, et de manière générale beaucoup plus affables que les Citaciens. Lord Duamaris ouvrit la porte d'une grande salle aux lambris acajou, réchauffée par un feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Une longue table rectangulaire occupait l'espace : cinq personnes y étaient déjà assises. Deux d'entre elles, une femme à la mine patibulaire et un homme minuscule qui ne touchait pas le sol de ses pieds, débattaient avec vigueur. Ils s'interrompirent d'un coup en voyant les Résistants pénétrer dans la pièce, accompagnés de leur Gouverneur.

Luxus toisa l'assemblée. Il n'y avait que des figures inconnues le long de cette table. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'il s'était rendu à Vitalia, et plus aucun des ministres qu'il connaissait n'était là.

\- Monsieur le Gouverneur ? demanda-t-il.

Duamaris lui adressa un rictus crispé qui se voulait être un sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Où sont passés vos subordonnés Ork et Yajima ? Ils étaient les plus éminents membres du Conseil du Sud et je ne les vois nulle part.

\- Oh, ils ont été démis de leurs fonctions pour trahison à la couronne.

Alarmé, Luxus se figea et dévisagea le Gouverneur. Le gros homme avait abandonné ses manières ampoulées. Il le fixait désormais d'un air sombre.

\- Et… qu'avaient-ils fait de si traître ? demanda le blond prudemment.

\- Ils avaient rejoint la Résistance, assena Duamaris.

Le _dux _écarquilla les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand on lui assena un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'effondra, inanimé.

\- Amenez-le au cachot, jeta l'homme d'un ton dédaigneux. Et envoyez une missive au Roi Dragon pour le prévenir que nous avons l'otage, et que l'échange pourra bientôt avoir lieu.

Avant de quitter la salle du Conseil, il ajouta :

\- Et torturez-le, ainsi que ses hommes. Il pourrait nous donner d'intéressants renseignements.

.

Luxus reprit conscience dans une pièce mal éclairée et basse de plafond. Il y régnait une odeur suintant d'humidité et de renfermé : le blond en conclut rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots. Il était allongé, sur le dos, sur une table de bois grossier dont les échardes le piquaient désagréablement. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient encerclés de bracelets de fer qui lui écorchaient la peau.

Il ferma brièvement les paupières. Sa position ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il allait être soumis à la question. Il était assez résistant à la douleur, mais il n'avait jamais été torturé de sa vie, et il connaissait plutôt bien les différentes techniques pour tirer les vers du nez des prisonniers. Elles étaient toutes extrêmement douloureuses et usantes. Il ne savait absolument pas s'il pourrait endurer une souffrance aussi vive et aussi longue.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et voir, dans ce cas… il vit une ombre passer au-dessus de lui et une voix bourrue grogna :

\- Alors, on est réveillé ?

Le bourreau lui enfonça une pique dans la joue sans ménagement. Luxus serra les dents. La douleur était fulgurante. Comme s'il se délectait de sa peine, son tortionnaire remua doucement l'objet de fer dans sa chair. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Hoho, blondie, on a mal ? On est fragile ? ricana le bourreau invisible.

Le gémissement de Luxus se transforma en un grondement de colère. À cet instant précis, il était loin d'Acnologia. L'influence du Roi Fou sur sa nature profonde était atténuée par la distance, et les menottes qu'on lui avait passées n'étaient gravées d'aucun sortilège pour réduire sa puissance. La colère et la douleur augmentaient son pouvoir à chaque seconde qui passait.

L'inquisiteur poussa un glapissement de frayeur quand le corps du _dux _se mit à se tordre et à gonfler de manière spectaculaire. En peu de temps, des écailles avaient remplacé la peau blanche et des griffes les doigts longs et épais. Deux cornes s'enroulèrent sur les tempes du Dragon, et des crocs lui poussèrent, débordant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Les bracelets de fer claquèrent et s'ouvrirent, brisés par la force incommensurable qui se dégageait de l'être surnaturel sur la table de torture.

Lorsque le Dragon se dressa, dans toute sa splendeur, face au bourreau terrifié, ce dernier ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que brandir sa pique sous le nez de la bête.

Luxus balaya le cure-dent d'un revers de la patte et se jeta à la gorge de son tourmenteur. Sa forme semi-draconienne était terrifiante : ses écailles dorées brillaient si fort qu'elles en devenaient aveuglantes, et ses yeux verts avaient viré au rouge sous l'effet conjugué de la souffrance et de la rage. De ses lèvres coulaient deux filets de sang, là où les crocs avaient percé la chair fragile. Il déchira de ses canines le cou de sa victime, mordant si profondément que lorsqu'il en ressortit les dents, la tête arrachée alla valser contre le mur d'en face.

Il rejeta avec un « Tch ! » de mépris le corps du bourreau et pivota sur lui-même pour détailler l'endroit. Sa gorge se serra quand il vit les cadavres des trois Guerriers Écarlates, déchiquetés et broyés de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Quelle horreur… ces pauvres hommes ne savaient rien des plans de la Résistance et il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps pour les sauver. La culpabilité lui fit monter un goût de bile âcre dans la bouche. Il cracha sur le sol pour se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable, mais le goût ne s'en alla pas.

Il défonça la porte de bois d'un coup d'épaule et déboula dans un large corridor. Les trois soldats qui y étaient postés se ruèrent vers lui, armes à la main. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'engager un quelconque combat avec lui : Luxus avait déjà éventré le premier et décapité les deux autres.

Il fit ainsi des ravages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la sortie. Il laissa derrière lui un sillage de corps ensanglantés, mais cette boucherie ne fit qu'accentuer le goût amer sur sa langue. La seule personne qu'il avait réellement envie de lacérer, c'était ce salaud de Duamaris. Tendre un piège à un Dragon n'était pas exactement l'un des meilleurs moyens pour rester en vie… Tôt ou tard, la bête vous retrouvait toujours.

Luxus déboucha sur le parvis devant l'hôtel de ville. Apparemment, son évasion n'était pas passée inaperçue : en effet, une véritable armada l'attendait, campée derrière des boucliers de _salvain_. Derrière les rangées de soldats, tel le couard qu'il était, le Gouverneur était campé sur un cheval blanc – qui semblait ployer l'échine sous le poids de son corps grassouillet. Il cria dans un porte-voix :

\- Lord Luxus Dreyar, ancien _dux bellorum_, au nom du Roi Dragon, rendez-vous ! Nous vous promettons l'amnistie si vous déposez les ar… les griffes. Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois : au nom de notre souverain à tous, le Roi Acnologia, rendez-vous !

\- J'ai déjà goûté à vos promesses, Gouverneur, grinça Luxus. Je ne ferais pas l'erreur d'y croire une seconde de plus. Et il n'y a plus de Roi Dragon qui tienne ! Le règne de ce fou de patriarche est terminé. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous en rendre compte par vous-même, c'est que vous ferez partie des victimes de cette guerre, et non moi !

\- Abattez-moi ce traître ! vociféra Duamaris pour toute réponse.

Luxus se mit en garde, les poings levés, et attendit la première offensive. Les soldats se ruèrent vers lui, et s'apprêtaient à fondre sur son corps courbé en deux quand ils furent figés en pleine course.

\- Q-que se passe-t-il ? Qui a fait ça ? tempêta Duamaris.

Une ombre immense recouvrit alors le parvis. Tous, soldats, Dragon, Gouverneur, levèrent les yeux au ciel et virent un vaisseau spectaculaire, cuirassé d'argent et de noir, progressivement descendre jusqu'à l'esplanade. À sa tête se tenait une petite fille aux longues boucles d'or et aux larges yeux verts, suspendue en lévitation au-dessus du sol.

Sa voix claire et forte retentit alors, magiquement amplifiée :

\- Je suis Mavis Vermillion, Esprit céleste de l'Arche de Fiore et porte-parole du Conseil du Nouveau Monde. Par ordre des membres du Conseil à l'unanimité, Gouverneur Jaren Duamaris, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

* * *

.

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : **Pour les Nantais, Nantaises ou tout simplement ceux qui peuvent faire le déplacement, je serais présente à l'**ART TO PLAY 2015 **à... Nantes, donc ! J'y serais le **samedi 21 novembre **en visiteuse bien sûr, vêtue d'un sublime kigurumi pikachu avec deux A sur les joues (A pour Andoryss x)) accompagnée d'une amie cosplayée en L de Death Note et d'une autre en kigurumi panda roux :p

Si vous pouvez venir, ça me ferait vraiment super plaisir de vous rencontrer ! (Par contre prévoyez des boules Quiès, parce que si je vous vois je vais crier très fort.) Dites-moi tout ça par reviews ;)

.

Et maintenant, la **réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest :** merci beaucoup ! j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

**lisachevalier : **merci pour tes compliments ! Alors pour répondre à tes questions :p :

\- l'avenir nous le dira !

\- pas des trucs très joyeux ça c'est sûr x(

\- haha... tu as vu pour luxus :p

\- ah ouiiiii... natsuuuuuu... heu... aucune idée. mais genre vraiment.

\- je pense que oui ! mais bon, on va déjà attendre qu'erza et gerald soient eux-mêmes en meilleurs termes...


	24. Du sang sur les dalles

Bondouuuur !

(Comment ça, ça fait un mois ? meuuuh non... :regarde la date en bas de l'écran: Ah si, en fait.)

Je m'excuse pour ce long délai ! Mais bon, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, vous avez votre chapitre :p

* * *

\- Elle a raison.

Gerald, hébété, laissa retomber ses bras qu'il agitait frénétiquement depuis une demi-heure. Son regard carmin se dirigea vers la petite fillette blonde assise en bout de table, qui fixait la carte déroulée sur celle-ci avec un air sombre et déterminé. Il tenta d'articuler un mot, voire deux, mais toute la verve qui l'animait cinq secondes plus tôt semblait lui faire désormais défaut. Le prince consort ouvrit et ferma donc la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, offrant ainsi une ressemblance frappante avec un poisson doté d'un Q.I négatif. La scène aurait presque pu être comique s'ils ne se trouvaient pas en ce moment en état de crise.

Après avoir volé à la rescousse de Luxus, mis aux fers un gouverneur férocement opposé à leur cause et accessoirement réprimé un début de guerre civile, les vaisseaux de guerre de Mavis avaient rejoint la Chaîne sans discrétion aucune. Il fallait dire que débarquer en grande pompe dans le ciel d'une des plus grandes places fortes du Pôle n'était pas la meilleure manière de passer inaperçu – mais qu'à cela ne tienne, avec les forces conjuguées de la Reine Rouge et de l'Esprit fiorien (qui avaient d'ailleurs passé quinze bonnes minutes à se dévisager en chiens de faïence avant qu'Erza ne brise la glace), tous se tenaient prêts à recevoir l'armée du Roi Fou.

Cependant, et contrairement à ce que son surnom prétendait, Acnologia n'avait pas perdu toute once de bon sens et de stratégie guerrière. Il comprit que se risquer à aller attaquer deux puissances terriblement redoutables, qui l'attendaient de pied ferme dans des montagnes escarpées dont il ne savait rien, avait peu de chances de lui profiter. Il se garda donc d'initier toute agression de ce côté-là, ce qui satisfit les deux camps.

Toutefois, et cette fois-ci plus que jamais, car ils allaient sinon perdre leur petit avantage, la question de l'attaque surprise durant l'évacuation des Citaciens se posa à nouveau. Et ce fut Erza qui remporta l'approbation de Mavis, chose qui, comme ils l'avaient décidé plus tôt, lui donnait les pleins droits pour planifier son assaut.

Ce que Gerald avait beaucoup de mal à digérer.

Il déclara donc, furieux – après avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales, momentanément coupé par la surprise, qu'il retirait immédiatement l'appui de ses mages à l'armée de la Rébellion. Sa décision fit s'insurger violemment Igneel, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on faisait tout un foin de cette fichue attaque. C'était sa propre ville et lui-même ne se faisait pas autant de soucis !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tomber maintenant ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Ce serait considéré comme de la désertion !

\- Je suis prince consort et dirigeant légitime de l'Arche du Paradis, lui rétorqua Gerald, regard glacial à l'appui. Je n'ai cédé mon poste qu'à titre gracieux à la Reine Rouge (le fait qu'il ne l'appelle pas par son prénom fit sursauter la concernée) et je peux le lui reprendre à tout moment. Je fais ce que je veux.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en trombe pour la deuxième fois en moins de quelques jours.

Les personnes présentes s'entre-regardèrent un instant. Il y avait, regroupés autour de la table, Igneel et Erik – comme à leur habitude – , Luxus, qui était encore couvert de sang et de poussière et dont les yeux étaient largement cernés, Gajeel, qui s'était éclipsé de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Levy dans le plus grand des silences, ne voulant pas réveiller la petite bleue par l'arrivée incongrue de l'armée fiorienne, Erza, Mavis et le général Kalir, qui semblait abattu, assis sur une chaise et la tête entre les mains.

La voix claire de l'Esprit s'éleva alors.

\- Cette question étant réglée, pouvons-nous à présent nous pencher sur le cas des disparus ? Ce qui inclut mon arrière-petit-fils, évidemment.

La Reine hocha la tête distraitement. Ce fut à Kalir de prendre la parole d'un ton exténué :

\- Nos deux disparus sont donc Lisanna Strauss, de la Maison de la Neige, et Terence Vermillion, de la Maison Suprême. Pour miss Strauss, elle a été enlevée par Acnologia lors de la fuite des Héritiers de la capitale, après le transfert. En ce qui concerne votre descendant, Esprit, nous l'avons envoyé accomplir une mission à la Citacielle en même temps que moi-même et miss Levy nous y rendions. Nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles de sa part depuis lors.

\- Savez-vous où il pourrait se trouver ? demanda Mavis en plissant les paupières.

Pour cela, il nous faudrait nous rendre à l'endroit où il avait rendez-vous avec sa cible, déclara l'officier. Je propose de m'en charger, avec une escorte de quelques hommes.

\- Fais donc, acquiesça Erza en soupirant. Ratisse également la ville à la recherche de miss Strauss. Et renseigne-toi à propos de l'Héritier Cheney et de sa tante, Grandine. Nous devons les retrouver coûte que coûte, et si possible vivants et en état de se battre.

Kalir reçut ses directives et sortit à son tour. Erik poussa un long soupir, qui attira l'attention de la souveraine rouge sur lui.

\- Comment vont vos fiancées ? s'enquit-elle en s'adressant aux trois jeunes Dragons présents.

Gajeel répondit succinctement que la sienne dormait, Luxus haussa des épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien, et Erik souffla de nouveau.

\- A vrai dire… je n'en sais rien. Kinana est obsédée par ses visions. Wendy tente de la soulager du mieux qu'elle peut, mais… Grandine ne lui a jamais appris à réprimer un Talent trop envahisseur. J'imagine qu'elle n'avait même jamais entendu parler de ce dernier cas.

\- Nous avons donc encore plus besoin de la Dragonne supérieure, en conclut Erza. Et votre fils, lord Igneel ? Aucune nouvelle de lui ?

Le regard du grand Dragon aux cheveux flamboyants s'assombrit d'un coup. Il était toujours extrêmement crispé lorsqu'on mentionnait son cadet, Natsu, qui n'avait toujours pas reparu depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé sa future union à Lisanna. Le sujet le mettait toujours dans des colères noires, chose dont la souveraine ne semblait pas avoir conscience.

Cependant, pour une fois, Igneel se maîtrisa et répondit par un simple signe de la tête négatif. La Reine Rouge déclara, devant l'état d'épuisement avancé des derniers membres présents, la réunion terminée. Tous purent enfin rejoindre leur lit qu'ils avaient quitté trois heures plus tôt, laissant l'ancienne Fiorienne et son Esprit seules dans la pièce.

.

Gajeel rejoignit à pas de loups sa propre chambre. Il venait juste de se séparer de Luxus, qui hésitait à rejoindre la sienne ou celle de Lucy. Pour le Kurogane, il n'y avait pas matière à tergiverser : cela faisait environ une semaine qu'il partageait le lit de la petite bleutée.

Juste le lit, hein. Pas plus.

Le transfert les avait énormément rapprochés. Trop, se disait-il parfois après avoir laissé sa main traîner dans les cheveux de Levy un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû, ou en se rendant compte que son bras venait tout naturellement se loger au creux de ses reins. Ils étaient toujours connectés, leurs esprits ayant comme créé une passerelle télépathique allant de l'un à l'autre. Et avec le rapprochement psychologique venait le rapprochement physique. Et avec lui, le désir.

Cela avait été l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Gajeel s'était une nuit faufilé entre les draps de la jeune femme. Une parmi tant d'autres, puisque les cauchemars qui l'agitaient auparavant s'étaient évanouis à la proximité de Levy, et que de manière générale elle avait un extraordinaire effet apaisant sur lui. Cependant, il ne la forcerait jamais à rien, voilà pourquoi chaque soir depuis il s'endormait chastement enlacé à elle. Bien que ce ne soit jamais assez, cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

Il poussa la porte hâtivement montée dans l'ouverture de la petite caverne en prenant garde à faire grincer les gonds le moins possible. Levy avait le sommeil profond, mais il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de la réveiller.

Un rai de lumière lui révéla son image. Elle était recroquevillée en position fœtale – Levy ne semblait pas pouvoir dormir de tout son long – au milieu du matelas qui semblait immense autour de son tout petit corps. Ses cheveux bleus en pagaille s'étalaient sur les oreillers et elle avait ramené les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Il sourit devant ce tableau, attendri comme un père qui découvrirait son enfant.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la jeune fille. Par moments, elle l'attirait si fort que la violence de son désir lui coupait le souffle. A d'autres, il se sentait comme son garde du corps : toujours là pour la protéger, de sa propre vie s'il le fallait. Et à d'autres encore, il était juste pris d'une tendresse à son égard comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

Gajeel faisait l'expérience de toutes ces émotions nouvelles sans réussir à prendre du recul. Il exécutait parfois des gestes un peu troublants, comme celui qu'il avait eu une fois où il avait pratiquement enroulé son corps autour de celui de la bleue pour l'étreindre. Lorsqu'il s'était brusquement reculé, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, leurs deux visages étaient rouges de gêne.

Ces sensations étaient étranges, incongrues, déplacées. Ressentir tout cela alors qu'ils étaient en guerre… était-ce le pouvoir du transfert ou quelque chose de plus profond ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en savaient quelque chose. Et cette ignorance, Gajeel la bénissait, car sa lâcheté l'empêchait de vouloir mettre les choses au clair. Il se perdait dans ce _statu quo _confortable où il n'avait pas à prendre la moindre initiative.

Gajeel posa un genou sur le matelas qui s'affaissa sous son poids, et se faufila ensuite avec précaution sous les draps. Son bras vint tout naturellement se caler au creux des hanches de Levy, et il appuya son menton au-dessus de son crâne, inhalant profondément l'odeur d'orange et de vieux parchemin qui émanait de ses cheveux. Son parfum, comme tant d'autres choses chez elle, le calmait instantanément. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir, bercé par la respiration régulière de la jeune femme.

.

Luxus renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement de bien-être. Ses plaies semblaient s'être envolées, et l'eau chaude engourdissait la douleur de ses membres courbaturés. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au menton dans son bain, les paupières mi-closes, ses sens au repos.

Les montagnes de la Chaîne étaient des volcans endormis. Par conséquent, si on descendait assez bas dans les grottes, on pouvait découvrir de grandes sources d'eau chaude, qui avaient rapidement fait office de thermes pour les soldats exténués. A une heure aussi tardive, les bassins étaient vides, ce dont profitait allègrement Luxus, qui n'avait pas eu une seconde pour souffler depuis son départ, l'avant-veille au soir, jusqu'à son sauvetage par les troupes fioriennes et son arrivée dans les grottes au beau milieu de la nuit, réveillant tout le monde pour une réunion improvisée. Les Héritiers n'avaient pas pris la peine de réveiller leurs fiancées et leur petite sœur : Levy, Lucy, Wendy et Kinana étaient déjà dans un bien piètre état pour que les tirer hors de leur lit à trois heures du matin soit considéré comme un acte criminel.

Luxus observa les volutes de vapeur qui dansaient sous ses yeux d'un air pensif. Sa mission à Vitalia avait été un total fiasco. Non seulement le Gouverneur avait eu le temps d'avertir la capitale de l'arrivée des troupes fioriennes, mais en plus, la cité du Sud était désormais totalement hostile à leur cause. Seule la présence d'une garnison renforcée de Loups du Nord et de soldats alexandrins garantissait un calme tout relatif.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Les gardes qu'il avait massacré lors de sa fuite des cachots, les trois Guerriers Ecarlates qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la table de torture, tous étaient morts par sa faute. Dans quel chaos avaient-ils précipité ces gens qui ne leur avaient jamais rien demandé ? Et le fait qu'ils aient dû appeler Fiore et l'Arche du Paradis à l'aide meurtrissait d'autant plus son amour-propre de guerrier.

Les forces armées de la Rébellion étaient désormais considérables. Luxus entrevoyait pour la première fois depuis qu'Acnologia avait totalement pris le pouvoir la possibilité de gagner cette guerre. Mais leur dette aux deux Arches alliées serait infinie. Et l'Héritier détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Qui plus était, il ignorait pourquoi la Reine Rouge leur avait apporté leur soutien. L'aide de Mavis Vermillion coulait de source : c'était ses descendants qu'elle avait envoyé au Pôle, quelques mois auparavant. Il était normal qu'elle vienne leur prêter main-forte. Mais Erza Scarlett ? Le blond ne savait quoi penser à son sujet. Elle s'était bien trop impliquée dans cette guerre pour une personne qui, à l'origine, était en conflit avec le Pôle pour avoir soi-disant attaqué leurs zeppelins-cargos. Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre derrière ce dévouement subit à leur cause ? Luxus doutait fortement qu'elle l'ait fait par simple bonté d'âme. Non, la Reine Rouge n'était pas ce genre de personne. Alors quelles pouvaient bien être ses motivations ?

Il soupira, fronça les sourcils et se pinça l'arête du nez pour chasser son début de migraine. Le _dux bellorum _eut une brève pensée pour l'_avant_, quand les Choisies n'avaient pas encore posé un pied sur le Pôle, quand il était même bien trop insouciant pour penser à l'amour, la guerre, la mort et le mariage.

Son esprit dériva paresseusement sur l'image d'une grande Dragonne aux écailles d'or et de nacre. A son image se superposa le visage d'une jolie blonde aux yeux chocolat, qui le dévisageait avec intensité.

_Luxus. _

Il s'imprégna de son ton paresseux, son corps glissant de plus en plus jusqu'à s'immerger presque complètement.

_Luxus !_

La voix se fit plus pressante, plus familière. Il retint sa vision, à deux doigts de voler en éclats, en serrant les paupières. Il refusait d'écouter. Il ne _voulait pas _écouter. Il était bien, ici, sous l'eau chaude…

\- Hé, Lux ! beugla la voix stridente de Sting à son oreille. Va pas te noyer, tu m'entends ?

Le blond sortit de sa léthargie dans un sursaut, hébété. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la forme floue à ses côtés, puis il croisa le regard bleu acier de son demi-frère et poussa un long soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Sting ?

Je viens de croiser Erik qui allait se coucher, et il m'a dit que vous vous étiez réunis sans moi ! s'insurgea le jeune homme sur un ton outré. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez - pas réveillé ?!

\- C'était une discussion de grandes personnes, grogna Luxus, qui détestait être dérangé dans son bain. Tu vas me laisser tranquille, maintenant, oui ?

\- Non, refusa catégoriquement le fils de Luccia. Pas avant que tu ne m'aies raconté ce qui s'est passé à Vitalia, et pourquoi tu es couvert de blessures. Ce n'était pas censé être une mission pacificatrice ?

\- Si, souffla l'ancien _dux_, exaspéré. Jusqu'à ce que ce chien de Gouverneur me jette aux fers et me fasse subir la torture.

\- J'espère que tu lui a bien éventré son corps grassouillet, ricana Sting. Et que tu l'as ensuite donné en pâture à ses molosses qu'il garde pour la chasse.

\- Malheureusement non, répliqua Luxus en roulant des yeux. Mavis Vermillion est arrivée avant.

Son demi-frère le fixa un instant, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Le grand blond se fit un instant la réflexion que même si Sting s'auto-proclamait l'homme le plus beau de la Terre, il ressemblait quand même fichtrement à un poisson avec cette expression-là. Et, qu'on se le dise, toute ressemblance avec de la poiscaille annihilait immédiatement un quelconque potentiel de séduction.

\- M-Mavis Vermillion ? bégaya-t-il avec un air ahuri, détruisant un peu plus son image de Don Juan. L'Esprit surpuissant de Fiore, la représentante du Conseil ? Elle est venue ?

\- Il faut croire que oui, répondit Luxus, amusé. Je ne savais pas que tu lui vouais un tel culte !

\- Et comment que je lui en voue un ! s'exclama Sting, impressionné. C'est la seule personne qui a le don de faire frémir Acnologia par la seule évocation de son nom. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Zereph lui aussi…

\- Oublie tout espoir d'effrayer Zereph avec Mavis, l'interrompit l'aîné, sévère. Tu sais bien que le Démon Maudit n'a peur de rien ni personne, et si c'était le cas, cela ne l'encouragerait que plus à éliminer ce qui l'effraie.

Son cadet se renfrogna.

\- Alors même avec elle, on n'a aucune chance ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au contraire, elle nous apporte une aide inestimable. Mais à elle toute seule, elle ne pourra pas vaincre Zereph.

Sting reporta son regard sur la voûte de la caverne thermale, à moitié dissimulée derrière les rubans de vapeur. Il semblait songeur. Luxus s'apprêtait à lui demander ce à quoi il pensait, quand il lâcha subitement :

\- Tu penses qu'elle est morte ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda le premier-né en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Yukino Aguria.

Le grand blond garda un instant le silence. A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. La vision de la fiancée d'Erik les avaient tous terrifié, car la possibilité que la fille de la Neige se soit réincarnée, qui plus est sous une forme surpuissante, donnait un atout de plus à Acnologia – qui en possédait déjà bien assez. De plus, il pouvait sentir la culpabilité qu'éprouvait Sting à des kilomètres : le Dragon aux mèches d'or blanc s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt l'imprégnation de Rogue et de sa fiancée, il s'en voulait que son sang ait été trop nocif pour la bleutée, il s'en voulait d'avoir été à la place de Rogue, il s'en voulait tant que le poids de ses tourments lui faisait courber l'échine. Luxus l'avait rarement vu se ronger les sangs à ce point.

\- Je l'espère, dit-il finalement.

ooOoo

Kalir observa les rues de la Citacielle, plongées dans une quiétude bienfaisante. Tous les citoyens étaient endormis, et ne se doutaient certainement pas de la présence de rebelles à deux pas de leur porte d'entrée. Cependant, ils devaient faire vite. Il était quatre heures du matin passées, et l'aube ne tarderait pas à venir révéler leur présence. Ils avaient certes gagné rapidement la capitale depuis les grottes, mais il ne fallait plus perdre de temps.

Le général Lois Kalir observa ses soldats s'affairer, les chiens de l'Armée Ecarlate furetant dans tous les coins, à l'affût de la moindre trace olfactive qui pourrait les mener à miss Strauss. Quant à lui, il devait rejoindre la salanca où s'était rendu Terence, deux jours plus tôt, avec quelques hommes. Ils couraient avec le plus de discrétion possible dans les rues de la capitale, leurs bottes ferrées claquant sans douceur sur les pavés. Lord Kalir gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la tour la plus haute de la salanca, et s'arrêta net.

Les dalles du balcon étaient maculées de sang. Il y en avait partout, jusqu'à tremper le bout des chaussures de l'officier. L'un des soldats derrière lui s'étrangla, stupéfait par la quantité d'hémoglobine qu'il avait sous les yeux. Kalir soupira et s'avança, piétinant le liquide vermillon tout en réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Que s'était-il passé sur cette terrasse pour qu'elle se retrouve noyée sous le sang ?

Il eut rapidement la réponse en découvrant le cadavre de l'héritier Vermillion, à deux mètres du vide, une épée immense plantée en travers du corps. Deux de ses subordonnées se précipitèrent à ses côtés et tentèrent de le ranimer, mais le général ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au vu de la blessure, Terence n'avait aucune chance d'être encore vivant, surtout que cela faisait trois jours que cette épée devait le transpercer de part en part et des mouches commençaient déjà à voleter autour du corps ensanglanté. Il intima aux gardes de l'envelopper dans un grand drap et de le ramener aux grottes. L'Esprit fiorien avait le droit de revoir son héritier une dernière fois avant qu'on ne lui organise des funérailles en bonne et due forme.

Il passa le balcon au peigne fin, à l'affût de tout indice qui les renseigneraient sur le sort de la novice que Terence était censé rencontrer. Il finit par découvrir un lambeau de voile enroulé autour des barreaux de la rambade. Il le donna à un soldat qui tenait un chien traqueur en laisse, et son subordonné opina du chef devant l'ordre muet qui lui était donné, avant de redescendre précipitamment l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la scène du carnage.

Une fois que l'escouade eut fini de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, le général donna l'ordre de plier bagage. Ils rejoignirent le reste des soldats au pied de la salanca, et un simple signe négatif de l'un des soldats fit comprendre à Kalir qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la cadette de la Maison Strauss. Il soupira et annonça à ses compagnons le retour aux grottes. Les guerriers accueillirent la nouvelle avec soulagement : les cavernes de la Chaîne étaient devenues leur refuge, leur terre sainte, loin du chaos d'une ville qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Cependant, animé d'une brusque intuition, l'un des molosses traqueurs s'engagea brusquement dans un défilé de petites ruelles, entraînant à sa suite son dresseur stupéfait. Le général réagit au quart de tour et courut après le duo, déterminé à ne pas les lâcher. Le renifleur finit par piler net devant les portes à demi closes d'une grange bancale, coincée entre deux maisons à tourelles, et aboya avec véhémence. Le soldat qui tenait sa laisse le fit taire, de peur que les Citaciens ne s'éveillent et les signalent. Quant à Kalir, il poussa brusquement le battant et un juron face à ce qu'il découvrit.

Deux corps étaient allongés sur la paille : celui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et blancs, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la description qu'on lui avait fait de Lisanna Strauss, et un homme immense, aux cheveux bleus sombre et au visage tatoué. Les deux étaient enrubannés de bandages et respiraient difficilement, leurs visages crispés par la douleur. Des couvertures jetées à la va-vite sur eux tentaient de les préserver du froid ambiant.

L'officier de l'Armée Ecarlate mit un certain temps à reconnaître l'homme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il découvrit l'armure et le heaume qui allait avec, posés dans un coin de la grange, qu'il fit le lien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il souffla :

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que le Troisième Général des Loups du Nord fait ici ?

\- NE BOUGEZ PAS ! hurla alors une voix.

Kalir désobéit immédiatement en tournant la tête vers la propriétaire de la voix, qui se tenait à cinq mètres de lui, une lance à propulsion entre ses mains tremblantes. Il l'observa, intrigué.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux longs couleur chocolat au lait et des yeux de même couleur. Ses mèches étaient rassemblées en une tresse enroulée autour de son crâne, piquée d'une broche argentée. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon large, d'une chemise couleur crème et de bottes de cuir râpé. Elle le fusillait du regard, et bien qu'il ne doutât pas de sa détermination, son arme vacillait trop entre ses doigts pour qu'il la prenne au sérieux.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, affirma-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de la lance. Vous faites un seul mouvement, je tire.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit lord Kalir.

Déstabilisée par sa question inopinée, l'inconnue battit des paupières avant de se reconcentrer. Elle rétorqua, sa verve retrouvée :

\- Parce que je ne connais rien de vous et que vous portez une armure. Cela me suffit pour que je me méfie de vous. Par les temps qui courent, un guerrier n'est jamais très bien accueilli.

Le général haussa un sourcil.

\- En revanche, vous acceptez d'héberger un haut gradé de l'armée Polaire ? C'est une vision plutôt subjective.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua la jeune femme fermement.

\- Au contraire, il me semble que ça a tout à voir, contesta Kalir en faisant un pas en avant. Vous l'épargnez parce qu'il fait partie de l'armée de votre pays, c'est ça ?

Celle qui le tenait en joue eut un froncement de sourcils méprisant et cracha :

\- Vous avez encore tout faux. Contrairement à vous, les militaires, les gens normaux ne sont pas dénués de toute pitié et, _parfois_, ils font les choses par pure bonté d'âme et non pas par calcul de ce que cela pourrait leur rapporter.

\- Ce que vous êtes naïve, s'amusa Kalir avec un rire sarcastique. Il n'existe aucune personne de ce genre sur cette terre, et si vous vous entêtez à vous en persuader, voire pire, à croire que vous-même en faites partie, il ne pourra vous arriver que du mal.

\- Parce que vous prétendez avoir la science infuse, maintenant ? Je préfère encore avoir des convictions et qu'elles soient erronées plutôt que de changer de camp quand l'opportunité se présente, grinça l'inconnue sur un ton encore plus dédaigneux.

Le général vit rouge et fonça sur la femme sans qu'elle s'y attende. Il s'empara brusquement de sa lance et la lança à l'autre bout de la grange, avant de plaquer son opposante au sol et la forcer à rester immobile. L'écrasant de tout son poids, il lui souffla au visage :

\- Je crois que vous confondez Mercenaires et soldats, très chère. Pour ma part, je resterai loyal à ma Reine jusqu'à ma mort, et même l'idée de la trahir me repousse… alors veuillez ne plus faire d'amalgames à l'avenir.

Les deux portes de la grande s'ouvrirent alors avec fracas, et le reste de l'escouade pénétra à l'intérieur. Kalir se releva et donna un ordre pour que la jeune femme soit enchaînée et emmenée avec eux jusqu'aux grottes afin de subir un interrogatoire. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de la laisser filer en ignorant de quel côté elle était. Quant aux deux corps, ils furent chargés sur des brancards : la Choisie était le but initial de leur mission, et le Chevalier leur serait d'autant plus utile qu'il pourrait leur fournir de précieux renseignements. Sa décision était prise : il ramenait les trois à la Chaîne, sans compter le cadavre du prince fiorien.

ooOoo

Kinana expira. Longuement, lentement et très, très précautionneusement. Elle esquissa un rictus surpris quand elle se rendit compte que sa poitrine ne lui faisait plus mal à chacune de ses respirations. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, et plissa les yeux pour tenter de rétablir sa vision troublée, et finit par apercevoir une petite silhouette aux longues nattes bleu marine roulée en position fœtale sur le matelas devant elle. Le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres glissa le long de son corps endormi, puis sur les draps défaits, la grande pièce aux parois rocheuses en désordre empreinte d'une odeur persistante d'humidité et s'attarda sur le rideau de cordes tressées qui obstruait l'ouverture en guise de porte. Il lui semblait redécouvrir le monde, et c'était un immense soulagement de ne pas être assaillie de flashes lancinants dès qu'elle tournait la tête. Elle poussa l'expérience jusqu'à poser ses deux pieds sur le sol froid et graveleux, et tenta péniblement de se relever. Mais ses genoux l'abandonnèrent et elle dut se rasseoir précipitamment.

Kinana observa une nouvelle fois son environnement d'un air égaré. Où était-elle, et depuis combien de temps exactement ? Son dernier souvenir conscient était l'image d'un Erik accourant à ses côtés alors qu'elle se tenait le crâne, vrillée de part en part par une douleur insupportable et des images tout aussi atroces. Elle se sentait comme émergeant d'un cauchemar dont elle n'avait pas retenu grand-chose, et la présence de Wendy à ses côtés, à la place de celle de son fiancé, faisait naître de nouvelles interrogations dans son esprit embrumé.

Elle réessaya de se lever, avec succès cette fois-ci. Elle marcha en boitillant jusqu'à l'ouverture, et écarta les pans du rideau. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au couloir vide, puis s'y faufila en vérifiant une dernière fois que Wendy était bien endormie.

Elle longea les grands corridors taillés dans la pierre, impressionnée. Il y avait une véritable ville d'alvéoles et de grottes à l'intérieur de ces montagnes, une ruche bourdonnante d'activité. Kinana avait rejoint les artères principales, et elle observa les soldats qui allaient et venaient, le dos courbé et les yeux cernés. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure il pouvait bien être, mais l'état d'épuisement avancé de certains la faisait douter.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une voix de femme lui agressa les tympans :

\- Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas, espèce de brute !

Elle reconnut le général Kalir à son ton grave qui, pour la première fois, avait perdu de sa contenance. Irrité, il rétorqua à l'inconnue qu'il tenait fermement par le bras, alors qu'elle se débattait avec véhémence :

\- Si vous acceptiez de coopérer, je ne serais pas obligé de vous forcer à me suivre !

\- Justement, rugit la jeune femme, je _refuse _de coopérer avec un salaud de votre espèce !

Épuisé, l'officier la lâcha brutalement et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il avait l'air au bout du rouleau. Il fit un signe à deux de ses subordonnés, qui se saisirent de l'étrangère et la forcèrent à poursuivre leur chemin. Elle s'agita violemment, braillant qu'elle voulait que ces hommes la relâchent immédiatement. Personne ne l'écouta, encore moins Kinana, qui avait le regard rivé à l'un des deux brancards que l'escouade transportait. Allongée à l'intérieur, les bras refermés autour de sa poitrine comme pour se réchauffer, le front en sueur, sa meilleure amie se tournait et se retournait, sous l'emprise de la fièvre. Malgré la couverture qui la recouvrait, Kinana aperçut sans mal les multiples bandages qui couvraient son corps.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu ce visage familier aux cheveux blancs désordonnés ? Trop de temps, beaucoup trop. Sa dernière image d'elle était une Lisanna souriante, qui agitait sa main dans l'air froid du Pôle, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que le zeppelin qui emmenait Erik et sa promise jusqu'à l'Arche du Paradis s'éloignait peu à peu. Entre-temps, la blanche avait été kidnappée par Acnologia, torturée par ses sbires, laissée pour morte dans les rues de la Citacielle. Des larmes acides roulèrent sur les joues de Kinana, des larmes de culpabilité et de remords. Comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner ?

Elle s'avança vers l'escorte armée en ignorant les exclamations stupéfaites des gardes. Sa main à la peau mate se posa sur la joue pâle de la fille de la Neige et elle continua à pleurer, assaillie par le doute et le regret.

.

Tara observa le général de l'armée rebelle faire un signe de tête négatif à l'un de ses soldats, qui s'apprêtait à bousculer l'intruse. Elle plissa les paupières. Pourquoi l'homme faisait-il preuve d'une telle mansuétude ? Ca ne ressemblait en rien à un comportement de guerrier ordinaire, d'être aussi délicat. Tara ignorait quel lien reliait la femme aux cheveux violets avec celle dont elle s'était occupée pendant trois jours, mais Kalir devait forcément la connaître pour la laisser interrompre leur route sans protester.

\- Miss Cuberios ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix si douce que Tara crut rêver. Vous allez bien ?

\- Comment se fait-il… s'étrangla la femme avant de se reprendre, inspirant profondément. Comment se fait-il que Lisa soit encore vivante ?

\- C'est grâce à elle, indiqua l'officier rebelle en pointant du menton la jeune fille maintenue par deux soldats, qui rougit violemment de se retrouver d'un coup au centre de tous les regards. Elle l'a retrouvée, elle et son compagnon, et s'est occupée d'eux.

\- C'est vrai ? chuchota la violette, émue aux larmes.

\- Hum… oui, articula difficilement Tara, un peu étonnée par la gratitude qu'elle lisait dans les yeux verts de cette fille.

Cette dernière fondit brusquement vers elle et lui saisit les deux mains, les yeux embués.

\- Merci, merci, merci, répéta-t-elle, comme au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Je… vous en prie, souffla la Citacienne.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Kalir eut une brève quinte de toux, exaspéré. Et voilà que cette Fiorienne allait se mettre à interroger sa prisonnière au milieu du couloir. Quelle idée brillante !

Pourtant, les prunelles implorantes de Kinana durent faire leur effet, car Tara répondit après un instant d'hésitation :

\- Tara Loacos.

\- Vous venez d'où ? poursuivit la violette, qui avait retrouvé un ton plus enjoué.

\- De la Citacielle, répondit la jeune femme sans réfléchir, avant d'intercepter le regard brusque que lança Kalir à l'un de ses subalternes.

Et mince. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était en train de leur fournir des informations, chose qu'elle s'était juré de ne pas faire. Cependant, miss Cuberios tenait toujours ses mains entre les siennes et ne semblait pas prête à la lâcher. Les quinze soldats, ainsi que les deux blessés et elles-mêmes, étaient plantés au milieu du corridor, gênant tous les déplacements autour d'eux – mais la femme aux cheveux violets n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

\- Comment avez-vous retrouvé Lisa ? l'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Ah, elle s'appelle Lisa ? fit Tara dans une tentative de détourner la conversation.

\- Lisanna Strauss, de la Maison de la Neige, Alexandrie, Fiore, l'informa Kalir sur un ton réfrigérant.

Loin de le remercier, Tara lui retourna un regard noir, puis se recentra sur Kinana.

\- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça cette dernière avec des yeux brillants. C'est ma meilleure amie. Nous nous sommes rencontrées dans l'aile Littérature du Palais des Sciences, et même si je n'étais qu'une pauvre orpheline à l'époque, et elle l'héritière cadette de l'une des plus grandes maisons de l'Arche, nous ne nous sommes plus quittées. Heureusement que nous avons été toutes les deux Choisies, d'ailleurs, parce que je n'aurais pas pu survivre au Pôle sans Lisa.

La Citacienne lâcha brusquement ses mains, ahurie.

\- Vous êtes une Choisie ? hurla-t-elle à demi, sous le choc.

\- Moins fort ! siffla Kalir, avant de les entraîner toutes les deux dans une allée transversale.

Il fit un signe de la main à son escouade afin qu'elle continue sans eux, et emmena les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à une petite grotte encombrée d'armes et de cartes. Il leur commanda de s'asseoir sur la banquette en cuir élimé, posée contre la paroi, puis rabattit précautionneusement le panneau qui obstruait l'ouverture. Kinana voulut protester, mais un coup d'œil du général la fit taire. Ce dernier s'assit à l'envers sur la seule chaise de la pièce et soupira bruyamment.

\- Récapitulons, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Cela doit faire trois jours que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil une seule seconde. Vous, miss Cuberios, étiez encore sous l'emprise de vos visions et de vos hallucinations la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de vous. Quant à vous, miss Loacos, je vous ai retrouvée en compagnie d'une des personnes que je recherchais et d'un officier de haut rang des Loups du Nord. Vous allez toutes les deux m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici, dans cette pièce, à l'heure qu'il est, et ce qui vous y a conduit. Miss Kinana, vous en premier.

\- Eh bien… commença la violette, un peu perdue. Je ne sais pas grand-chose non plus. Je me suis réveillée il y a quinze minutes dans ma chambre et je suis sortie. C'est tout. Je suis tombée sur vous par hasard.

\- Et vous n'avez plus de visions ? s'enquit Kalir en plissant les paupières.

Kinana hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Bien, souffla l'homme. A vous, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à l'étrangère.

Tara lui retourna un regard incendiaire, qui poussa définitivement l'officier à bout.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, petite garce prétentieuse. Vous m'avez fait suffisamment perdre de temps pour que j'abandonne toute idée de délicatesse avec vous. Et je vous _conseille _très fortement de coopérer, sinon nous risquons de nous retrouver dans la salle de torture. Ce serait tout de même dommage de finir amputée d'un bras parce que vous avez refusé de nous donner des explications.

La Citacienne resta muette un instant puis soupira.

\- Il y a trois jours, j'ai été témoin d'un affrontement violent entre le Chevalier Bixrow, qui protégeait votre amie, Lisanna, et une femme qui tenait plus du vampire qu'autre chose.

A ces mots, Kinana et Kalir blêmirent, le souffle coupé. Tara poursuivit son récit sans se rendre compte de l'état de ses auditeurs :

\- C'était… affreux. Le Chevalier a finalement réussi à balancer le corps de la femme-vampire par-dessus la rambarde de la rue, et je peux vous assurer que j'ai entendu distinctement son corps se disloquer sur les rochers. Cependant, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle se régénérait, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle en soit morte. Ensuite, il s'est dirigé vers le corps de la blanche, là, qui avait la jambe brisée en plusieurs morceaux… le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était pas joli joli. Ils se sont embrassés, ça j'en suis sûre, avant de s'évanouir – et d'ailleurs, ça m'a plutôt étonnée d'apprendre qu'une Choisie et un membre des Raijinshuu étaient aussi proches, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez ennemis.

Elle releva la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction les visages crispés de ses deux interlocuteurs. Kalir semblait profondément atterré et, à ses côtés, Kinana avait les yeux dans le vague et tout le corps figé, comme si elle revivait un souvenir particulièrement douloureux.

\- Miss Loacos, demanda Kalir d'une voix très basse, pouvez-vous nous décrire précisément la femme qui a agressé miss Strauss et le Chevalier ?

\- J'imagine, oui… répondit Tara avec prudence. Je ne l'ai pas très bien vue, mais je sais qu'elle avait les yeux très clairs, la peau blafarde et les cheveux blancs – enfin, blanc bleuté. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi violente, on aurait cru voir une statue de givre.

\- Et son visage ? l'interrogea Kinana avec empressement. A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

Surprise par la véhémence de la violette, la Citacienne resta muette. Elle finit par souffler, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre de ses auditeurs avec méfiance :

\- Qui est cette femme, général ?

\- Répondez à la question.

Un long silence suivit l'ordre formulé avec urgence. Kalir et Tara ne se lâchaient plus du regard, se défiant l'un l'autre avec toute la force mentale qu'ils possédaient.

\- Nous avons _besoin _de votre aide, supplia l'officier avec un tel désespoir dans la voix que la jeune fille en fut déstabilisée.

Elle pesa un instant le pour et le contre puis finit par céder.

\- Du peu que j'en ai vu, elle avait les traits fins. C'était probablement une étrangère, parce que je n'ai jamais vu une personne avec un visage aussi délicat au Pôle. Elle portait une longue blouse blanche, comme si elle avait été internée dans un hôpital, et elle était pieds nus mais elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. Elle avait une broche dans les cheveux, une broche avec une chaînette dorée et une fleur…

Lois Kalir fixa sans la voir la Citacienne. Ce qu'elle venait de leur révéler apportait d'immenses chamboulements dans les plans d'attaques de l'armée de la Rébellion.

Yukino Aguria était vivante.

* * *

.

Bon bon bon... on s'approche de la scène finale !

Je pense conclure Entre ciel et terre dans moins d'une dizaine de chapitres. Si vous avez des idées quant à l'issue de la fiction, n'hésitez pas à me les dire ! Ça m'aiderait peut-être à dépatouiller tout ce qui se bouscule dans mon cerveau x')

J'ai un autre projet de fanfic dans la tête (et sur ma clef USB soit dit en passant), je verrais si je me déciderais à la poster bientôt ou à la fin d'ECET. D'ailleurs, le 9 février, ce sera l'anniversaire de la fiction ! Dire que ça fait presque un an que je planche sur ce texte xD

Tara Loacos est une OC directement inspirée d'une amie du lycée, qui a lu ma fiction et l'a beaucoup aimé, et voulait que j'intègre un personnage qui lui ressemblait. Si vous voulez vous aussi avoir une petite place entre ciel et terre, dites-moi tout ça en review ;)

Je suis infiniment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews anonymes dans ce chapitre, et à certains enregistrés, je ne sais juste plus très bien où je suis et j'oublie souvent de vous répondre. Mais je lis tous vos commentaires et ils me font chaud au cœur !

Tchoussy tchoussa !

.

**~ Playlist ~**

_La Dalle _**X **LEJ

_Boys In The Street _**X **Greg Holden (Cover by KHS)

_A l'heure où je me couche _**X **Casseurs Flowters

_Outsiders _**X **Against The Current

_I'm Shipping Up To Boston _**X **Dropkick Murphys

_Makeba _**X **Jain

_Open Up The Sky _**X **Sam Tsui &amp; Rita Daniela

_Démocratie _**X **Silence Radio

_Toxicity _**X **System Of A Down

_Slippery Slope _**X **The Do

_Paradise Monster _**X **Venemy ft. Alexandra &amp; Kedo

_Emperor's New Clothes_ **X **Panic! At The Disco

**~ Reviews en bas à droite ~**


	25. Corps et âme

Joyeux Noël !

J'espère que vous avez passé des bonnes fêtes avec votre famille, et que vous avez reçu les cadeaux que vous vouliez ! et pour ceux qui fêtent pas Noël, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances !

Moi tout va pour le mieux en tout cas, ça fait une semaine que je souris non-stop et que je suis heureuse. /

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Zereph faisait les cent pas en haut de sa tour perdue au fin fond des Limbes. Ses grands habits noirs claquaient avec force à chacun de ses demi-tours, et l'eau dans la fontaine tourbillonnait avec toujours plus de puissance, imitant le flot de pensées qui inondait l'Esprit.

Mavis avait appelé le Dieu. Le Démon Maudit n'osait même pas imaginer quels sacrifices elle avait dû faire pour mener à bien son incantation, mais la venue de Palaos sur cette terre était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Les perturbations qu'il ressentait bouleversaient tous ses plans, et il détestait que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Une présence étrangère lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Debout sur le balcon, derrière les grandes portes vitrées aux arabesques de fer, se tenait la Strigoi, immobile. Zereph eut un frisson en sentant les yeux vides de la morte-vivante le fixer, le fouiller, le scruter de haut en bas. Quel paradoxe d'être mal à l'aise en face de la créature d'outre-tombe qu'il avait lui-même créée ! Mais regarder la Mort en personne dans les yeux, alors qu'il pensait que ça ne lui arriverait jamais, était extrêmement déstabilisant.

Yukino Aguria poussa les battants transparents et s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant la porte claquer dans son dos. Ses pieds nus glissèrent sur les dalles glacées, la longue blouse blanche qu'elle portait ondulant à chacun de ses pas. Ses cheveux en bataille avaient poussé : les mèches bleutées frôlaient à présent ses coudes, formant une masse capillaire impressionnante sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux d'aveugle analysèrent chaque détail de la grande salle circulaire, pour revenir se poser sur son créateur. L'Esprit du Pôle la dévisageait, l'air à la fois admiratif et dubitatif. La fille de la Neige esquissa un rictus dégoûté. L'odeur qui se dégageait du Démon était insupportable. Son sang devait être à vomir. Rien que pour cette raison, Yukino n'aurait jamais imaginé se retourner contre son maître.

Elle continua à arpenter la pièce de long en large, sa démarche légère donnant l'impression qu'elle volait au-dessus du sol. Elle s'approcha lentement de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu de la salle, et observa l'eau ruisseler sur la céramique immaculée.

Dire que dans sa vie antérieure, ce liquide translucide était essentiel à sa survie. La Strigoi eut un reniflement méprisant en songeant qu'elle était dépendante à une substance aussi fade. Elle préférait de loin le sang, certainement le meilleur euphorisant au monde.

Elle sentit le Démon Maudit s'approcher d'elle grâce aux perturbations dans l'atmosphère. Sa puanteur envahit brusquement ses sinus, chassant l'odeur agréable du froid qui l'envahissait d'habitude. Heureusement, son créateur resta à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Un silence étrange s'installa, seulement troublé par le glougloutement de l'eau dans la fontaine. Yukino attendait, les paupières mi-closes.

\- Le dieu est là.

\- Je sais.

S'il fut surpris, Zereph n'en laissa rien paraître. Le ton de la Strigoi était étonnamment clair et sa voix n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec les grognements égarés qu'elle poussait lors de son combat contre le Chevalier Bixrow. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle récupérait peu à peu toutes ses fonctions intellectuelles, ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Si Yukino venait à se rappeler des événements précédant sa transformation, il la perdrait définitivement. Or, la morte-vivante était probablement l'arme la plus puissante qu'il ait jamais tenue entre ses mains.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Le Démon réfléchit un instant. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'oreille de la femme-vampire pour lui souffler, jubilant :

\- Je veux que tu tues Mavis Vermillion.

. . .

Yukino courait. Elle courait à travers les steppes, elle courait, portée par le vent, elle courait, ses cheveux formant une traînée bleue à son passage.

Courir était sans doute aucun ce qu'elle préférait dans sa nouvelle forme. La puissance incontrôlable qu'elle sentait couler dans ses veines et sa faculté de régénération quasi infinie n'étaient rien comparé au bonheur de courir plus vite que jamais, laissant ses pieds frapper le sol à une telle vitesse qu'ils la brûlaient. Elle se rappelait de son corps d'avant comme une enveloppe chétive et faible, incapable de parcourir de petites distances sans finir essoufflée.

Oh oui, elle était définitivement plus heureuse désormais. Et tant qu'elle courrait, rien ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

ooOoo

Le jour s'était levé une bonne fois pour toutes sur la Chaîne. Le siège de la Rébellion n'avait connu que quelques heures de répit avant que l'effervescence ne reprenne. Il fallait installer les troupes fioriennes, aménager de nouveaux dortoirs, de nouveaux appartements pour les généraux, il fallait cacher les vaisseaux alexandrins au fond de crevasses sans endommager les appareils, préparer les plans d'attaque, entraîner les soldats, réparer armures et lances abîmées, et tant de choses qui enfiévraient les grottes dès l'aube.

Cela faisait trois jours que Kalir n'avait pas dormi. Il sortit lentement de sa pièce privée, où était restée la Citacienne qu'il retenait prisonnière, et fit un vague salut de la tête à miss Cuberios qui s'en allait à son tour. Le général s'appuya à la paroi rocheuse, pris de vertiges. Il devait délivrer son rapport à sa Reine, il devait délivrer son rapport à…

Il tomba avant d'avoir pu penser un seul mot de plus. S'écorchant les genoux à travers son pantalon de toile grossière, le Guerrier Ecarlate bascula en avant, les mains tendues par réflexe. Sa chute dut faire du bruit, puisque l'étrangère décala le panneau de bois qui servait de porte et s'avança dans le couloir.

\- Restez… dans la chambre, articula Kalir avec difficulté.

Sans se préoccuper de son ordre, Tara s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de l'officier. Elle observa en détail ses traits tirés, ses joues creusées et ses yeux cernés, et s'il n'avait pas eu des nerfs en acier, le haut gradé aurait rougi d'être dévisagé d'aussi près et avec autant d'attention que celle qu'elle lui portait. Il tenta de la repousser mais elle s'empara de sa main et la passa sur ses épaules, faisant en sorte que tout le corps du général repose contre elle. Puis elle se releva, avec la force tranquille de ceux qui sont habitués à aider les autres, et emmena l'homme dans la pièce. Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur la couchette de cuir élimé où elle le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, après s'être battue pour rabattre le panneau sur son emplacement premier.

Kalir la regarda faire, épuisé. Il la sentit s'asseoir au bout de la banquette, puis le silence remplit la pièce. Il n'y avait plus que leurs deux respirations, qui se répondaient dans l'air humide.

. . .

Erza était nue face au miroir. Ses longs cheveux rouges flottaient doucement dans son dos, de faibles décharges d'énergie animant les mèches écarlates, crépitant dans l'atmosphère paisible de la chambre. Ses yeux noisette dévalèrent lentement les courbes voluptueuses de son corps guerrier, passant sur ses épaules solides et carrées, ses clavicules bien dessinées, sa poitrine imposante, son ventre plat et musclé, ses hanches larges, ses cuisses robustes, ses mollets fermes, ses pieds calleux.

Il faisait froid dans les grottes, comme partout au Pôle, mais Erza ne sentait pas le froid. Elle avait peint ses lèvres en un rouge violent, accordé à la couleur de ses cheveux, et c'était comme si sa bouche saignait.

Ses joues étaient fardées de rose, son teint couvert d'une poudre cristalline, ses yeux lourdement soulignés de khôl noir et ses cils recouverts d'une épaisse pâte sombre. Malgré tout… elle se sentait toujours terriblement laide.

Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme Gerald pouvait bien encore lui trouver ? Tandis que lui était beau et fort, elle entamait sa lente déchéance physique. Ses belles années étaient derrière elle, elle le savait. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le mage, de visite à Fiore, elle était au crépuscule de sa vingt-cinquième année tandis que lui-même avait à peine dix-neuf ans. Malgré leur différence d'âge, ils étaient tombés amoureux, et cet amour avait fait naître une fontaine de Jouvence en elle.

Fontaine qui à présent s'était tarie, comme un amour qu'elle croyait immortel.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues d'albâtre, charriant avec elles les fards et le khôl qu'elle s'était appliqué maladroitement, la main rendue tremblante par le manque d'habitude. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour les chasser, les laissant mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres, lui laissant un goût de sel et de plâtre sur le bout de la langue.

Elle leva lentement le bras, amorphe, et attrapa le linge imbibé d'eau qui reposait sur le bord d'une cuvette en porcelaine. Brusquement, elle frotta vigoureusement le tissu sur son visage maquillé, détruisant ses efforts laborieux avec une telle frénésie qu'elle s'en écorcha la peau. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, son visage sculptural était zébré de traces sales et de plaques rouges.

Devant le piètre reflet qu'elle offrait, Erza laissa échapper une plainte, puis une deuxième. Puis elle s'effondra en sanglots.

Recroquevillée devant son miroir en pied, serrant dans son poing le linge trempé, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Peu à peu, le sort qui cachait toutes ses imperfections s'évapora. La Reine Rouge hoqueta en voyant les cicatrices enlaidir sa peau blanche, graver ses membres de manière irrémédiable. La guerre avait laissé des séquelles. Et maintenant qu'elle laissait tout tomber, tous ces artifices qui la recouvraient comme un bouclier, chacune de ces marques indélébiles la blessait un peu plus, comme des coups de poignard.

Le cœur et l'âme déchirés, elle se roula en boule, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, cherchant à disparaître dans le froid de la pierre.

.

_Erza. Erza, réveille-toi._

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. La glace avait engourdi ses membres, figé son visage dans une gangue de gel, mais comme ça au moins le temps n'œuvrera plus sur ses traits vieillissants. Elle resterait immuable, éternelle, à jamais.

_Erza, je t'en prie._

Toutes les prières du monde ne la pousseraient pas à ouvrir ses yeux aux cils givrés. Elle refusait de céder, elle refusait de revenir à un monde qui la verrait dépérir et s'éteindre, comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on aurait soufflé.

_Erza, mon Erza, ma Reine, je t'aime ! _

Même cette voix… même ces mots d'amour… même la promesse de chaleur qu'ils susurraient à son oreille… ne pourraient la réveiller.

_Erza… c'est moi, Gerald. Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Je serai à toi pour l'éternité, mon aimée, alors ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie. _

Elle s'exécuta. Lentement. Ses paupières battirent une fois, deux fois, puis s'ouvrirent délicatement sur une vision qu'elle aurait aimé garder à jamais en mémoire. Deux yeux verts, des mèches bleues, des traits fins et un visage juvénile, enluminé par un tatouage rouge et sinueux. Quelle image de beauté ! Quel tableau de maître ! Quelle gravure sculpturale !

Deux larmes vinrent se nicher au creux de sa gorge dénudée quand elle réalisa que cette beauté, elle ne pourrait jamais l'approcher.

\- Tu vas prendre froid… murmura la voix chaude de Gerald à son oreille.

Il la releva péniblement et enveloppa son corps nu de son long manteau bleu nuit. Il nouait fermement le cordon de cuir quand sa femme laissa échapper un gémissement. Aussitôt, ses yeux verts revinrent se poser sur le visage qu'il chérissait depuis toujours.

Son cœur se morcela en voyant l'état dans lequel la souveraine incontestée de l'Arche du Paradis, la terrifiante Reine Rouge, Erza Scarlett, se trouvait. La dame aux cheveux rouges était épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement. Gérer une armée rebelle de plus de quinze mille hommes, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Gerald s'étonnait même qu'elle ait pu tenir jusque-là.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? souffla son épouse.

Estomaqué, il la dévisagea. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit « Je t'aime ». Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, de ces mots, pour être sûrs de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Leur dévotion à l'autre était d'une évidence, d'une clarté, d'une certitude telle que Gerald n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute.

Alors pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ?

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? sanglota Erza. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis plus que le fantôme de ce que j'étais avant. Je ne prends plus les bonnes décisions, je ne me bats plus au nom de l'Honneur mais pour la Victoire. Je ne suis même plus belle. Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ?

Muet, le bleu observa les traits ravagés de sa compagne. Il passa délicatement le doigt sur son front ridé, sur ses pommettes, sur l'arc tendu de sa mâchoire, sur la courbe de sa gorge. Il s'arrêta au creux de son sternum, où il déposa un baiser, puis souleva la rousse et la porta sur leur lit conjugal. Ses mains redessinèrent les contours de ce corps qu'il aimait tant, malgré les années, malgré les batailles. Brusquement avide, il fondit sur la bouche de sa femme et s'empara violemment de ses lèvres.

Puisqu'il n'était pas doué pour lui dire avec les mots, il allait lui montrer comment il l'aimait.

ooOoo

L'évacuation de la Citacielle aurait lieu dans trois jours. Trois jours qui laissaient amplement à Mavis Vermillion, Igneel et Erza le temps de préparer leur offensive.

Il fut décidé que les forces conjuguées des Guerriers Écarlates et des soldats fioriens s'occuperaient de l'escorte du convoi des Citaciens, composée de draques du clan Dragon, de Loups du Nord et de miliciens. Les armées avaient pour ordre de faire la distinction entre soldats ennemis et civils. Erza avait espéré que Gerald reviendrait de leur côté après que cette décision soit approuvée par tous les chefs rebelles, mais le prince consort n'avait pas cédé. Les mages de l'Arche du Paradis n'aideraient pas leur Reine dans ce conflit.

Quant aux Dragons rebelles et à la Reine Rouge, ils se chargeraient des adversaires les plus dangereux, c'est-à-dire Metallicana, Weisslogia et Acnologia, et mèneraient l'assaut sur le palais en lui-même. Wendy avait comme tâche de délivrer Grandine et Rogue, qui seraient sans doute à même de les rejoindre sur le champ de bataille. La future souveraine avait insisté pour participer à l'attaque. Elle refusait de rester dans les grottes tandis que sa famille irait au-devant de la mort.

Les Choisies, elles, étaient forcées d'attendre le retour des troupes à la Chaîne. Luxus et Lucy s'étaient violemment affrontés : la blonde persistait à vouloir les accompagner, son principal argument étant qu'elle pouvait se transformer en Dragonne et leur serait donc d'une aide précieuse. Le _dux bellorum _avait cependant réfuté ses dires en avançant qu'elle ne savait pas se battre et qu'Acnologia pourrait à tout moment utiliser son pouvoir d'Alpha afin de la retourner contre eux. L'héritière des Heartfillia, à court d'arguments, s'était résignée.

Quant à Levy, elle avait participé à l'élaboration de la stratégie d'attaque mais n'irait pas sur le champ de bataille. Outre le fait que, à l'instar de sa meilleure amie, elle ne savait pas se battre, son esprit était sous le contrôle du Roi Dragon. Plus loin de lui elle serait, mieux elle se porterait.

Ni Lisanna, ni le Guerrier au Heaume n'avaient repris connaissance. Tara ayant veillé sur eux jusqu'à ce que Kalir les retrouve, les dirigeants rebelles décidèrent de lui laisser leur surveillance. La Citacienne n'avait aucune famille à la capitale, du moins selon ses dires, et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement partisane de la cause d'Acnologia. Elle avait même avoué lors d'une réunion des chefs de la Rébellion, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des Dragons présents, que le clan qui régnait sur le Pôle n'était pas vraiment aimé de tous. Au contraire, beaucoup de citoyens les considéraient comme des monstres ne méritant pas leur trône. Les Héritiers n'avaient rien laissé paraître face aux révélations de la jeune femme, mais Igneel et Luxus s'étaient brièvement regardés. S'ils gagnaient la guerre, il faudrait régler ce problème au plus vite.

Bixrow serait également un moyen de pression sur l'armée du Roi. Le capitaine des Loups du Nord était un otage précieux : tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner cette bataille.

En ce qui concernait la conquête du Sud, les bonnes nouvelles arrivaient à la chaîne. Après Góra et Vitalia, Santorella, le dernier bastion de la région, était tombé aux mains des rebelles. Toute la partie inférieure du Pôle était désormais sous leur contrôle, et, renseignement encore plus intéressant, la route des zeppelins-cargos qui approvisionnaient l'Arche nordique avait été coupée. Bientôt, la capitale viendrait à manquer de vivres comme de munitions.

Les plans étaient tous achevés. A présent, il restait trois jours à la Rébellion pour s'organiser.

La machine de guerre était en marche.

ooOoo

Kinana avait désormais récupéré tous ses souvenirs. L'un des plus douloureux avait été celui de sa confrontation avec les deux personnes qui s'étaient révélés être ses parents, Erza Scarlett et Gerald Fernandez, mais la violette avait décidé de ne plus y penser. Elle savourait sa nouvelle liberté d'esprit, et appréciait à sa juste valeur de ne plus être assaillie de visions de mort et de désolation en permanence.

Elle avait repris du poids et dormait à nouveau. Ses cernes s'étaient estompés, son visage émacié avait retrouvé ses rondeurs et ses cheveux leur éclat habituel. Même si elle se sentait perdue au milieu de tous ces soldats, elle avait son fiancé et les autres Choisies pour la soutenir. De plus, Lisanna était enfin retournée à ses côtés.

La jeune femme avait cependant du mal à se faire à l'idée que bientôt, très bientôt, Erik partirait à nouveau en guerre et qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir. Cette simple éventualité lui était inconcevable. Si le Dragon ne revenait pas, elle avalerait le poison qu'elle gardait caché au fond d'une de ses malles. À quoi bon continuer à vivre si la personne qu'on aimait de tout son être n'était plus ?

Kinana observait les reflets scintillants du liquide moiré à l'intérieur de la fiole. C'était Wendy qui la lui avait donnée. La future Reine Dragon l'avait regardé avec beaucoup de sérieux, le petit flacon niché dans ses mains en coupe, et lui avait dit :

Si jamais nous ne gagnons pas, si jamais Acnologia parvient jusqu'à vous avant que vous ne puissiez vous enfuir, avalez ceci. Ce poison vous terrassera sans douleur. Il vous épargnera la torture.

Des mots si crus, dans une bouche si jeune, avaient frappé la violette qui s'était contentée d'accepter ce « cadeau » avec un hochement de tête. Et depuis, elle ne cessait de regarder le fluide toxique, comme si les gouttes purpurines pouvaient apporter une solution à tous ses problèmes.

\- Kinana ?

La violette sursauta et referma brusquement son poing autour de la fiole. La tête d'Erik apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et son fiancé sourit en la découvrant assise sur le lit.

\- Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

\- J'arrive, répondit la jeune femme avec un faible sourire, la voix tremblante.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, oui ! lui assura sa promise. Attends-moi dehors, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Le Dragon obtempéra, un air dubitatif placardé sur le visage. Dès qu'il disparut dans le couloir, la Fiorienne se leva dans un froissement de jupons et se précipita jusqu'à son coffre à vêtements. Elle ouvrit lentement sa main, qui avait serré si fort le flacon qu'elle en avait imprimé la marque, et déposa délicatement le récipient sur un manteau de laine, qu'elle enroula ensuite autour de la fiole de poison. Son cœur battait trop vite. Si jamais Erik avait découvert ce qu'elle tenait… Kinana le connaissait. Même si elle lui avait expliqué, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle se suicide après sa mort. Il aurait voulu qu'elle refasse sa vie loin du Pôle, loin de tous ses souvenirs de lui, sans comprendre qu'il _était _sa vie. Et que s'il mourrait, elle mourrait avec lui.

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Les sens aiguisés de l'Héritier ne mettraient pas longtemps à détecter son trouble, et Kinana était une piètre menteuse. Elle s'emmêlerait les pinceaux, bafouillerait, et il finirait par éventer son secret.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que son pouls ne la trahirait plus, elle se saisit de sa cape et sortit de leur chambre. Erik attendait, adossé au mur de pierre, les yeux dans le vague. Dès qu'il sentit son odeur familière, il se redressa et lui adressa son éternel sourire chaleureux. La violette eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant si joyeux. Réalisait-il que dans trois jours, il la quitterait peut-être à tout jamais ? Ou laissait-il ces tourments à Cobra, son alter-ego assoiffé de sang ?

La violette était si absorbée par ses questions qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la pente s'accentuait sous ses pieds. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ressentit une brûlure dans les mollets qu'elle fronça les sourcils et demanda à son compagnon où ils se rendaient.

Erik lui fit un clin d'œil sans pour autant lui répondre. Sa curiosité éveillée, Kinana accéléra, provoquant un rire chez le brun qui l'enjoignit à la patience, et rapidement, ils atteignirent une crevasse qui se prolongeait à l'extérieur. Le dos collé à la paroi rocheuse, ils traversèrent la coursive naturelle et la jeune femme sentit la caresse du vent jouer dans ses cheveux. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle pivota vers son futur mari, et s'exclama :

\- Tu m'emmènes dehors ?

Le Dragon esquissa un sourire doux et se pencha sur sa fiancée. Il savoura le contact de ses lèvres un instant, les paupières closes, puis il la fit basculer en arrière et la souleva, un bras passé sous ses genoux, un autre sous ses épaules. Ignorant ses protestations, il la porta comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à ce que le soleil apparaisse derrière l'éperon rocheux, et gravit les derniers pas qui les mèneraient au sommet.

Kinana avait la respiration hachée. Ses yeux dévoraient tout ce qu'elle voyait, se gorgeant de cette vision qui lui avait tant manqué. La vue était à couper le souffle.

Tout autour d'eux, les montagnes de la Chaîne déployaient leur immense panorama, fait du vert brillant des arbres, du bleu irréel du ciel, et du gris pâle de la pierre. La lumière était si vive que la jeune femme dut détourner les yeux un instant. Ses iris noisette scintillaient comme deux joyaux précieux.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, jusqu'à trouver un rocher assez large et plat pour s'asseoir. Kinana replia ses jambes sous elle, encore ébahie de ce qu'elle voyait. Cela devait faire deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour, et l'éclat des torches lui paraissait bien terne à présent. Elle s'imprégnait toute entière de la liberté qui lui avait fait défaut, respirant l'air de la montagne comme pour la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Erik, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. La chaleur qui d'habitude animait ses traits avait disparu, et son regard sombre fixait ses pieds. Elle se demanda un instant si ses iris n'avaient pas viré du vert au rouge, mais quand il releva la tête, elle put constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Erik était toujours Erik. Cobra n'avait pas – encore – pris le dessus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se doutait qu'il ne l'avait pas amenée ici juste pour admirer la vue – même s'il y avait de quoi – mais à présent, elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je sais ce à quoi tu penses. Tu crois que je risque de ne pas revenir, et tu as raison. Nous allons tout jouer dans cette bataille. Nos vies, nos espoirs, notre famille, nos soldats, mais plus important encore, notre pays. Si jamais Acnologia remporte la victoire, je… le Pôle sera livré à l'anarchie la plus complète. Et je ne sais pas qui viendra porter secours aux hommes et aux femmes qu'on aura laissés derrière nous. Je refuse cette idée. Je refuse de penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que je vais abandonner ma patrie.

Erik reprit son souffle et poursuivit, sur sa lancée :

\- Mais il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit ce qui se passe. Et si Zereph gagne, il n'y aura même plus de Dragons pour gouverner cette Arche. Je… je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Il regarda Kinana, les yeux brillants de larmes, le visage perdu.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

La gorge nouée, la violette le contempla. C'était la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il lui disait une chose pareille. Elle savait qu'elle devait répondre, elle _devait _dire quelque chose… mais quoi ? Un « moi non plus » ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Aucun mot ne serait jamais à la hauteur.

\- Quand j'étais toute petite, commença-t-elle avec un filet de voix hésitant, je faisais des rêves… étranges. J'étais toute seule dans une grande pièce aux murs noirs, assise sur une chaise. Je portais une robe marron, toute simple, et j'avais les mains croisées sur mes genoux. Et je restais là, des heures et des heures, à observer les murs de cette pièce. Quand je me réveillais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été éveillée tout ce temps, et je ne me sentais jamais reposée. Il y avait des fois où je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux, de peur que le sommeil ne m'emporte à nouveau dans cette pièce noire. En soi, il n'y avait là-bas rien d'effrayant, mais la simple idée d'y passer toutes mes nuits me terrifiait. Je refusais de dormir. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Mais à chaque fois, Morphée m'y emmenait à nouveau.

« Et puis un jour, alors que je gardais obstinément les yeux ouverts, j'ai entendu quelqu'un me souffler des mots à l'oreille. Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, je ne l'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose de définitivement familier. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait du père que je n'avais jamais connu. J'avais absurdement confiance en cette voix, et je me suis laissée emporter.

« J'étais de retour dans la pièce noire. Quelque chose avait changé. La lumière était toujours aussi sombre, les murs toujours aussi noirs, la chaise toujours aussi figée. Mais l'atmosphère s'était réchauffée. Et il y avait cette voix, chaleureuse, réconfortante, qui m'enveloppait comme une couverture.

\- Tu as découvert à qui appartenait cette voix ? demanda Erik doucement.

Kinana sourit à travers les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Elle tourna la tête et embrassa son fiancé, sa poitrine secouée de sanglots.

\- C'était la tienne.

* * *

.

Un chapitre assez court, j'en suis désolée :') mais c'est l'accalmie avant la tempête

J'ai été un peu déçue par le manque de reviews sous mon dernier chapitre... je comprends que vous n'ayez pas forcément le temps de lire en ce moment mais ça m'a un peu découragée x)

Merci en tout cas à ceux qui étaient là, fidèles au poste !

Bonnes vacances :')


	26. La Chute

Allez, c'est parti pour le vingt-sixième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction...

Vous allez probablement me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait de certains personnages mais tant pis, j'ai posté...

L'épilogue suit bientôt...

(dans une semaine histoire que vous vous remettiez des 39 pages Word de celui-là :p)

.

ah, et au fait : aujourd'hui ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai posté le prologue ! alors... joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

\- À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT LE TYRAN !

Weisslogia referma brusquement le rideau. Son poing était crispé autour du pan de velours rouge, ses dents serrées à s'en rompre la mâchoire. Malgré la vitre épaisse qui le séparait des rues en contre-bas de la Citacielle, les cris des habitants enragés parvenaient toujours à ses oreilles.

Ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur habituelle. À la place des iris émeraude, il y avait deux prunelles en négatif, la cornée noire et la pupille blanche.

Le Lys Lumineux grinça des dents et fit brusquement volte-face. Il marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'au guéridon qui trônait au milieu du salon, saisit le pendentif qui s'y trouvait et s'entailla la paume avec son extrémité tranchante, rouvrant la blessure qu'il y avait pratiqué à peine trois heures plus tôt. Immédiatement, une secousse agita violemment son corps, et le Dragon cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ébahi. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le miroir carré accroché entre deux bibliothèques, scruta attentivement son reflet.

L'homme dans la glace avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, plus doré que le blé des champs. Ses traits étaient fins, aristocratiques, mais l'épaisseur de ses sourcils et de sa barbe taillée en bouc venait contraster ce visage délicat. Des pattes-d'oie plissaient ses yeux, et des rides creusaient les commissures de sa bouche. Il avait des oreilles étrangement pointues, des pommettes anguleuses, un menton volontaire, un nez aquilin et un front altier. Ses lèvres fines cachaient deux rangées de dents éclatantes de blancheur, aux canines pointues qui ressemblaient à des crocs.

Ses yeux étaient verts à nouveau. Les iris de Weisslogia, à l'instar de ceux de tous les Dragons, étaient saisissants. Quatre cercles, tous d'une couleur différente, encerclaient la pupille : le plus large était aussi clair que l'herbe du Pôle, les deux qui suivaient arboraient des teintes graduellement plus foncées, et le dernier était d'un vert presque aussi sombre que le noir de la nuit.

Le Lys Lumineux soupira et passa la main dans ses mèches blondes retenues dans un catogan noué à la va-vite. Il défit le cordon de cuir, gardant le lacet marron au creux de sa paume. Son regard singulier observa les grandes fenêtres aux rideaux tirés. Au-dehors, les Citaciens, sur le point d'être évacués, criaient toujours leur haine contre Acnologia.

Quel peuple hypocrite. Dès que les miliciens sortiraient leurs armes, ils se rangeraient sur le bas-côté et fermeraient leurs bouches vociférantes. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait aucun soldat pour les réduire au silence, c'était à qui hurlerait le plus fort.

Weisslogia se passa les mains sur le visage, épuisé. Ils étaient à l'aube d'une bataille dont son esprit soumis ne comprenait même pas les enjeux.

C'était ça, vivre sous la coupe de l'Alpha. C'était n'être plus qu'un esclave, répondant au moindre de ses besoins, de gré ou de force. C'était servir de réceptacle à son âme malsaine, qui s'insinuait sous son crâne à n'importe quel moment. C'était mourir à petit feu, rongé de l'intérieur par sa présence corrosive. C'était ployer l'échine, ramper à ses pieds, s'écraser plus bas que terre. C'était perdre toute liberté.

o.o.O.o.o

La plaine était à feu et à sang. Les rebelles avaient déployé leur armée, et les quinze mille soldats frappaient le sol de leurs bottes ferrées. Ils affrontaient les Loups du Nord, qui rendaient coup pour coup avec une férocité terrifiante.

Le convoi des Citaciens était en déroute. Sur les cinq millions d'habitants que comportait la capitale, la moitié avait été décimée par l'assaut ennemi, et les deux millions et demi restants tentaient par tous les moyens de fuir le champ de bataille. Survolant la colonne de civils, Ever Green jeta un regard à la ronde. « Quel désastre », se désola-t-elle. En tant que Capitaine de l'armée du Pôle, elle avait un sens aigu de la justice – chose que Gildarts Clive, le commandant, semblait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Le haut gradé s'occupait peu de la protection de son peuple. Il avait rassemblé les Loups et ordonné la riposte, mais pendant ce temps, les Citaciens faisaient les frais de l'affrontement. Et les miliciens, dirigés par Bluenote Stinger, ne paraissaient pas plus décidés que les Loups du Nord à préserver la population.

Ever utilisa la connexion télépathique qu'elle avait avec Warren Rackow, un fervent partisan de la cause rebelle, pour joindre Fried. Le Capitaine en chef, désemparé, était sur le front avec les draques et l'armée polaire. La Gorgone entendit sa voix paniquée résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête :

_Ever, il faut que tu répares cette catastrophe. Rassemble des hommes et formez une ligne autour des habitants ! Protégez-les, et vite ! Ils sont tous en train de mourir !_

\- Je suis au courant, figure-toi ! hurla la grande brune en réponse, faisant protester Warren qui souffrait de leur échange vif. Mais les navettes chargées d'emmener les civils en lieu sûr ont été détruites par un tir ennemi !

_Peu importe, _décidaFried_. Il faut que tu les sortes de la Plaine ! _

La soldate mit fin à la communication et se tourna vers lord Stinger, qui observait la bataille d'un air amusé, appuyé sur le tranchant d'une gigantesque faux. En tant que Capitaine, elle était sa supérieure, pourtant le chef de la milice n'obéissait à rien ni à personne. Ni même Hadès, son prédécesseur, ni même Acnologia ne lui inspiraient crainte, ou respect. Pourtant, Ever Green était bien décidée à le faire marcher au pas.

Elle fondit sur lui comme un rapace sur sa proie. L'homme la dévisagea un instant, comme s'il tentait de se remémorer son identité, mais Ever ne lui laissa pas le temps de la rabaisser. Elle pointa le doigt sur sa poitrine et siffla d'un ton acide :

\- Rameute tes hommes, Stinger. Je les veux tous ici, alignés devant moi, et prêts à défendre ceux qu'ils sont censés protéger – chose qu'ils n'ont jamais fait correctement. On va laisser la bataille aux Loups et aux draques, et emmener les Citaciens le plus loin possible de la Plaine. C'est bien compris ?

Le regard glacial qu'elle lui lança pour appuyer ses propos parut décider Bluenote. Il décrocha son immense cor de chasse sans quitter la Gorgone des yeux, avec un air agréablement surpris et arrogant, et souffla longuement. Peu de temps après, les miliciens arrivèrent de tous les côtés, et se rassemblèrent devant la femme et son acolyte. Froide et autoritaire, l'ancienne Mercenaire gronda :

\- Fini de jouer, les amis. À présent, vous allez faire votre boulot. Je veux que vous me reformiez cette colonne et que vous la conduisez jusqu'au village de Fjótl, là où nous étions censés les amener avant que l'ennemi ne nous tombe dessus. Vous allez m'éradiquer ce chaos et me rassurer nos habitants terrorisés. C'est clair ?

Elle avait hurlé sur la fin. Tous les miliciens hochèrent vivement la tête, apeurés par les yeux surnaturels de la Gorgone qui avaient brusquement pris une couleur jaune vif. Tout le monde dans l'armée connaissait le pouvoir d'Ever Green, et personne n'avait envie de rester figé à jamais en statue de pierre. Aussi, ils se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Ever soupira, soulagée, en voyant la milice exécuter correctement ses ordres. Ils ne pourraient pas rassembler tous les Citaciens, mais elle était assez confiante en ses troupes pour savoir qu'une partie d'entre eux, blessés ou non, parviendraient à Fjótl.

Son regard redevenu normal embrassa la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait à deux kilomètres d'elle. Les forces ennemies, qui se heurtaient violemment aux draques et aux Loups du Nord, étaient considérables. Ever savait, grâce à Clive, que Mavis Vermillion elle-même était venu prêter main-forte aux Héritiers, imitant l'Armée Écarlate au début de la Rébellion. Elle ignorait si Bixrow et miss Strauss les avaient rejoints, et l'absence totale d'informations à leur sujet l'inquiétait terriblement. Elle espérait aussi que Fried, qui se trouvait en première ligne, ressortirait vivant de l'affrontement.

\- Lady Green ?

La voix mielleuse de Bluenote Stinger la sortit de ses pensées. La grande brune fit volte-face, un air de dédain placardé sur le visage, et affronta les deux yeux perpétuellement habités d'une lueur ironique du chef des miliciens.

\- Il faudrait peut-être y aller.

La Gorgone hocha la tête. Alors que son subordonné tournait les talons, elle adressa un dernier regard à la Plaine. Ses dents grincèrent lorsqu'elle vit trois ombres gigantesques prendre leur envol de la Citacielle, et deux autres s'élever sur le champ de bataille. Les Dragons entraient dans la partie.

.

Kalir était à l'arrière. Avec cinq cents de ses guerriers, ils observaient la plaine sous la capitale s'embraser sous les assauts des deux camps. Deux cents autres soldats rebelles attendaient, postés encore plus loin, le moindre signe de leurs supérieurs pour se jeter à leur tour dans la bataille. Et un millier d'hommes se trouvaient encore dans les grottes, veillant sur les Choisies et le capitaine des Loups du Nord.

Le général était debout, les mains posées à plat sur la grande table où était déroulée la carte des plans d'attaque. Même si tout était soigneusement planifié, même si les offensives étaient tracées en grosses flèches de couleur sur le plan, le haut gradé ne pouvait calmer son anxiété. C'était son armée qui se battait là-bas. Ses hommes ! Et lui, il était cloué à l'arrière, avec interdiction de les rejoindre sauf appel aux renforts. Ordre de la Reine.

Sa souveraine lui avait formellement interdit de partir en première ligne – ironique, quand on savait qu'elle-même s'y était jetée tête baissée. Elle avait entendu, de la bouche de miss Loacos, que le général n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Et, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment bien servi la Rébellion depuis ses débuts, Erza Scarlett l'avait assigné à ce poste humiliant.

Kalir bouillait intérieurement de rage. Il aurait voulu reporter toute sa fureur sur Tara, qui était la cause de cette affectation, mais la Citacienne était introuvable lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Chaîne. Ses mains se refermèrent convulsivement et il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses subordonnés. Furieux, le soldat commença à faire les cent pas, sa longue cape noire estampée du labrys rouge – symbole de l'Armée Écarlate – claquant avec violence à chacun de ses pas.

La moitié des soldats qui composaient son escouade n'étaient pas les siens, et Kalir trouvait extrêmement déstabilisant de devoir commander des étrangers, autant que ces mêmes étrangers n'appréciaient pas forcément de se voir assignés au bataillon d'un Guerrier Écarlate. Heureusement, les mages du Paradis ne les avaient pas totalement abandonnées et avaient jeté un sort traducteur sur l'ensemble de l'armée rebelle. Cela facilitait les communications et résolvait un des nombreux problèmes que cette collaboration avait engendrés, mais Kalir était toujours réticent. À ses yeux, l'implication de Fiore dans cette bataille ne faisait que compliquer les choses. Il savait bien que les Choisies étaient originaires de cette Arche du Méridion, mais tout de même…

Soudain, il se figea. Une voix venait de résonner avec la puissance d'un haut-parleur _à l'intérieur _de sa tête.

_Vous m'entendez ? _

Ses subordonnés le dévisagèrent, sourcils froncés, en voyant qu'il s'était arrêté aussi brusquement et que ses yeux fixaient un point bien au-delà d'eux.

_Hé ho ! Vous ! Le général rebelle ! Vous m'entendez, oui ou non ? _

Cette fois-ci, plus de doute. La voix s'adressait bien à lui. Ignorant comment répondre, Kalir souffla à voix haute :

\- Oui, je vous entends. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_Je m'appelle Warren Rackow, _répondit la voix, et tous les autres soldats parurent l'entendre à leur tour. _Je suis un Citacien. Je possède un Talent, celui de la télépathie, et je suis chargé par les Capitaines des Loups du Nord, lord Fried Justin et lady Ever Green, de vous prévenir que l'armée polaire prononcera bientôt sa reddition._

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Kalir. Les Loups vont se rendre ?

_Si tout se passe bien, oui. Lady Green est actuellement en train de rassembler le convoi des Citaciens éparpillés et va les emmener en lieu sûr, loin de la bataille. Quant à lord Justin, il a travaillé activement ces deux dernières semaines à affaiblir la volonté des soldats. Les Loups ne savent plus à quel saint se vouer. Ils ne sont plus dirigés que par Gildarts Clive, le Commandant, qu'il faut neutraliser. Une fois Clive hors d'état de nuire, lord Justin sera à même de faire cesser les combats. _

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, protesta le général. Et Acnologia ?

_Le Roi Fou n'est plus suivi que par quelques illuminés. Ici, au Pôle, tout le monde le déteste. Et si les Loups du Nord déposent les armes, le sort de la bataille sera entre les griffes des Dragons. Ce sera à eux de régler leurs différends avec leur patriarche fou à lier. Mais il faut faire cesser cette tuerie inutile au plus vite. Nos armées sont en train de s'entre-tuer pour des idéaux qui ne sont même pas les nôtres. Je refuse de laisser Acnologia nous décimer encore une fois. _

\- Que dois-je faire alors ? cria le Guerrier Écarlate, perdu.

_Prévenez votre souveraine. Je vous recontacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau de la part de lord Justin. Une dernière chose : avez-vous reçu la visite du Chevalier Bixrow ? C'est le troisième Capitaine des Loups du Nord et il était censé rejoindre votre alliance rebelle en compagnie d'une des Choisies, du nom de Lisanna Strauss. Puisque vous n'êtes pas au courant de mon existence, ni du travail de sape qu'ont effectué lady Green et lord Justin, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas parvenu jusqu'à vous… _

\- Si, déclara Kalir contre toute attente. Si, il l'est. Inconscient et blessé, mais il est au siège de la Rébellion. Vous dites que le Chevalier était censé nous faire part de vos plans ?

_Exactement_, assura Warren. _Il protégeait Lisanna Strauss. Vous dites qu'il est blessé ? _

\- Oui, assura l'homme, le ton grave. Ils sont tombés sur notre plus grande ennemie, la Strigoi.

_Qui est-elle ?_

\- C'était une ancienne Choisie, Yukino Aguria. Elle est morte lors du transfert de sang mais a été ressuscitée par Zereph, votre Esprit de famille.

_Zereph ? _demanda le télépathe. _Mais Zereph, le Démon Maudit, n'est qu'une légende. _

\- Malheureusement non. Il est bien vivant, et il manipule les Dragons pour qu'ils s'entretuent. C'est lui qui a provoqué la folie d'Acnologia et donc, indirectement, le chaos qui a mené à cette guerre. Il a également fait de miss Aguria son bras armé. Si jamais vous tombez sur elle, Rackow, fuyez. Elle est capable de réduire un pays tout entier au néant.

_J'en parlerais aux Loups. Faites ce que je vous ai demandé, lord général, et si vous voulez me recontacter il vous suffit de m'appeler à l'intérieur de votre tête. Je vous entendrai. _

\- C'est d'accord, opina Kalir dans un souffle.

Sa tête se fit soudain étrangement vide. Il ressentait avec acuité l'absence de Warren, qui occupait tant de place trois secondes auparavant. Autour de lui, les soldats s'entre-regardaient, stupéfaits et choqués. Ils le fixèrent à son tour, attendant ses ordres.

\- Je veux que trois d'entre vous enfilent leurs armures et courent sur le front, ordonna immédiatement le général. Prévenez Mormond et la Reine de la reddition à venir des Loups, ainsi que des plans des Capitaines. Exécution !

o.o.O.o.o

Les Dragons étaient descendus de leur perchoir.

En voyant les trois ombres massives décoller d'un rebord de la Citacielle, la Reine Rouge se tourna vers Igneel. Le Flamboyant se tenait deux pas en arrière, le regard rivé à la silhouette de son frère, qui se découpait en surimpression sur le ciel orageux. C'était peut-être la deuxième fois, dans toute sa vie, qu'il voyait son cadet sous sa forme draconienne complète. Et, aucune des fois, Weisslogia ne s'était transformé de son plein gré.

Ça avait toujours été Acnologia. Depuis toujours, l'Alpha les utilisait comme des pions sur son échiquier.

Erza adressa un signe de tête à l'aîné des enfants d'Ananéosi. Aussitôt, un immense dragon aux écailles écarlates remplaça le géant roux, et une ombre brune bondit à son cou. Les yeux verts du reptile croisèrent ceux, ensanglantés, de son fils, puis le Dragon esquissa un rictus carnassier. Lorsqu'il décolla, ses pattes puissantes s'arrachant du sol avec violence, il provoqua une onde de choc qui se propagea jusqu'à la troisième ligne de soldats.

Vêtue de son armure de la Nature, Erza se tenait campée au milieu d'un cercle dont les frontières – faites de corps de soldats ennemis – étaient sans cesses renouvelées. Sa ronde des épées décimait le camp adverse, tout en évitant soigneusement de blesser ses propres alliés. La souveraine jeta un regard autour d'elle, notant les dégâts considérables que les deux armées avaient fait, puis reporta son attention vers les trois dragons qui descendaient du ciel.

Skiadrum, sous sa forme reptilienne, ressemblait à son fils. Son corps était aussi fin qu'un ruban de soie, se déployant avec une grâce aérienne à travers les nuages. Ses écailles avaient la profonde couleur de la nuit et la grande rousse put apercevoir des tatouages circulaires de couleur blanche, semblables à ceux qui recouvraient Acnologia, estampés sur ses longs membres déliés.

Metallicana était sans doute le plus terrifiant des trois. Sa robe avait à la fois la couleur rouge du sang, le gris de la cendre et le noir de l'abîme. Ses yeux écarlates brillaient d'un éclat sanguinaire et son corps immense se déplaçait par à-coups, porté par ses ailes puissantes.

Quant à Weisslogia, il ressemblait à un lion mélangé à un reptile. Une crinière blanche auréolait sa tête aux crocs gigantesques, et un pelage doré semblait recouvrir ses écailles. Il allait fondre sur Erza quand une ombre d'or et de nacre le percuta violemment, l'envoyant bouler à plusieurs mètres de là. La Reine plissa les yeux, stupéfaite. Qui était ce Dragon ?

.

Luxus jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Igneel venait de décoller, portant Cobra sur son dos, et le duo père-fils faisait à nouveau des ravages parmi les rangs ennemis. Tandis que son oncle crachait de longues langues de feu qui embrasaient les corps des soldats, son cousin étouffait leurs adversaires sous des nuages de poison, décimant ainsi des dizaines et des dizaines de Loups du Nord. Même d'ici, le grand blond pouvait sentir les émanations toxiques. Gajeel, ses ailes déployées, se battait avec des draques, ses deux immenses épées doubles dans chaque poing. Le Kurogane semblait s'amuser comme jamais. Ses crocs étaient sortis et ses yeux étincelaient, ravivés par la tuerie.

Il se battait dos à dos avec Sting, leurs corps ayant repris cette apparence semi-draconienne qui leur conférait puissance et force. Des griffes avaient remplacé leurs doigts et quatre crocs d'une longueur impressionnante leur tenaient lieu de canines, étincelants de blancheur. Des écailles les recouvraient comme une cuirasse, et deux cornes s'enroulaient désormais contre leurs tempes, terribles instruments qui pouvaient éventrer un homme.

Le _dux bellorum _avait beau ressentir l'extase de la bataille dans tout son être, ses sens enivrés par l'odeur du sang, affronter ses propres hommes était difficile. Derrière chaque casque, il devinait un soldat qu'il avait connu, vu au moins une fois, peut-être même touché ou à qui il avait parlé. Et ces mêmes soldats devaient le reconnaître, eux aussi.

Dans quel monde vivaient-ils pour qu'il doive se battre contre ses propres guerriers ?

Soudain, un cri d'alerte résonna dans son crâne. Il releva la tête après avoir foudroyé plusieurs de ses adversaires, et découvrit son père et ses deux oncles qui descendaient droit sur eux. S'il n'avait pas été certain que seul Acnologia avait déclenché leur transformation, il aurait admiré la puissance qui émanait de Metallicana, Skiadrum et Weisslogia. Mais ils ne lui inspiraient plus que du dégoût, et un soupçon de regrets.

Luxus ne savait pas appeler son Dragon. Aucun des Héritiers, excepté peut-être Rogue qui n'avait réussi sa transformation que sous le coup de la colère et de la peine, ne pouvait le faire. Ils étaient enchaînés, cloués au sol par la volonté de l'Alpha.

Mais Lucy, elle, n'avait jamais été soumise à son hypnose.

Aussi le _dux _ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de la voir débouler, toutes ailes dehors, et percuter violemment son père, avant de fondre sur lui comme un rapace. Il savait que sa fiancée n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup de constater que, malgré son interdiction, la jeune femme les avait suivis.

Sting, en revanche, était complètement ahuri.

\- Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas censée venir ! hurla-t-il par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille.

\- C'était le cas ! lui répondit son frère en projetant une décharge sur un Loup, qui vola à plusieurs mètres de là.

Il observa Lucy du coin de l'œil. Son cœur restait étrangement froid à la vue de sa fiancée affrontant son propre père, et Luxus déglutit en réalisant qu'il était plus concerné par le sort de la blonde que par celui de son géniteur. S'était-il détaché à ce point de son paternel ? Ou tout cela était-ce, encore une fois, uniquement la faute d'Acnologia ?

Le _dux _souffla, les paupières closes. Tout n'était pas de la faute du Roi Dragon. S'ils étaient restés muets pendant toutes ces années, laissant le patriarche fou leur imposer sa tyrannie, c'était par lâcheté. Parce qu'ils avaient peur. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls. Tous enfermés dans leur propre solitude.

Il regarda ses mains, des mains burinées, tannées. Des mains de soldat, pas d'aristocrate. Ses mains étaient le livre de sa vie. On pouvait y déchiffrer toutes les épreuves qui l'avaient marqué, toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées.

_Luccia. Sting. Papa. _

Une sphère de foudre, qui crépitait d'énergie contenue, se forma petit à petit entre ses mains en coupe. Les yeux de Luxus virèrent à l'or, et son corps tout entier vibra de sa puissance de Dragon.

_Wendy. Erik. Natsu. Rogue. Gajeel. Grandine. Skiadrum. __Igneel. Metallicana. Bixrow. Ever. Fried. __Même toi, Gildarts, vieux frère. _

\- Raising Volt !

o.o.O.o.o

Les couloirs du palais avaient toujours été sombres. Même quand la lumière blanchâtre du soleil polaire entrait à flots à travers les carreaux, ils gardaient cette atmosphère lourde de secrets qui enténébrait tout. Wendy, comme tous les Dragons, connaissait ces murs mieux que personne, et leur côté glauque ne l'avait jamais plus effrayée que ça.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Aujourd'hui, elle savait tout des meurtres, des trahisons, des coups bas et des mensonges qui s'étaient déroulés dans ces couloirs. Aujourd'hui, elle voyait les murs tachées de sang et les tapisseries couvertes de cendres, et elle sentait l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée lui irriter la gorge.

La fillette toussa violemment. Ses yeux larmoyants vérifièrent rapidement que personne ne l'avait entendue, mais tous les gardes prenaient part à la bataille ou escortaient les Citaciens, et les couloirs étaient plus vides que jamais. Son cœur serra en pensant à la moitié de ses sujets décimés, abattu par les soldats qui se disaient ses alliés. Wendy comprenait parfaitement qu'en temps de guerre, des sacrifices étaient nécessaires, mais le génocide de tout un peuple n'était pas quelque chose de justifiable. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Igneel, Luxus, et les autres Héritiers avaient validé ce plan d'attaque…

La Dragonne était censée délivrer sa mère et son cousin, mais avant, elle avait quelque chose à faire.

.

Il était là, posé sur un coussin de velours, dans un écrin de bois précieux. Wendy passa doucement l'index sur les volutes délicatement taillées dans le coffret, formant des motifs célèbres du bestiaire polaire, ses yeux rivés sur l'objet qui l'intéressait.

Le livre contenu dans la petite boîte avait de nombreux noms. Le Codex, le Livre d'Abraham, l'Elzévir, les Mémoires du Ciel au Pôle, on l'appelait tout simplement l'Ouvrage.

L'Ouvrage était un formidable grimoire, qui rassemblait plus de huit-mille cinq-cents sorts entre ses pages. Il appartenait au clan des Dragons depuis l'Exode, date de sa création, et faisait partie des Douze Merveilles du Nouveau Monde. À l'instar des onze autres Merveilles, qui étaient aussi bien des lieux que des objets magiques ou des sources d'énergie fantastiques, il avait été créé pour pallier au besoin des nouvelles civilisations – comme, donc, la Tour du Paradis, érigée par le couple de souverains lors de la légalisation de l'Arche du Paradis le tombeau des Vermillion sur l'île Tenroujima, au centre du lac Tenrô, qui renfermait les corps de dizaines de dirigeants fioriens la Lance des Dix Commandements, un artefact puissant dont le pouvoir était autrefois lié à celui du Graal Edolien, coupe mystique disparue durant le Grand Chaos la Citacielle, légendaire capitale flottante aux prouesses architecturales et à la dentelle de pierre presque aérienne l'Armure du Dieu des Destinées, une armure dont on disait avoir été conçue par les dieux eux-mêmes pour la Reine Rouge, façonnée par Vulcaria, la Forgeronne, et où le sang de l'Éther, entité suprême qui – disait-on – régnait sur le monde divin, se mêlait aux meilleurs aciers et à l'énergie la plus pure le Nirvana, une formidable forteresse ambulante qui avait été créée pour inverser le Bien et le Mal Ætherion, un satellite magique à la puissance de destruction inimaginable Lumen Histoire, le plus grand trésor de l'Arche de Fiore : un lacryma géant qui contenait toute la puissance magique de leur Esprit, Mavis Vermillion Buster Ma'am, une épée mythique et une autre œuvre de Vulcaria Face, de son nom premier l'Héritage Blanc, l'arme la plus implacable du Conseil du Nouveau Monde aux propriétés destructrices terribles enfin, la porte Éclipse, un artefact immense dont on avait perdu toutes traces depuis la Guerre des Failles et qui, selon la légende, permettait de remonter le temps.

La Merveille que Wendy rêvait de posséder depuis son plus jeune âge avait l'apparence d'un livret fin à la reliure abîmée. Rien de très reluisant. Pourtant, c'était probablement le livre de sorts le plus complet et, pour ceux qui savaient le déchiffrer, le plus puissant.

Acnologia n'avait jamais réussi à s'en servir. Le Roi était un guerrier, pas un mage. Pour avoir accès au contenu de l'Elzévir, il aurait dû faire appel à Grandine ou à Wendy, et plutôt mourir que donner un pouvoir incommensurable comme celui-ci à celles qui, à tout moment, risquaient de le supplanter. Alors depuis l'Exode, le livre restait enfermé dans une cave des bas-fonds du palais, elle-même située dans une Sphère, derrière une triple porte qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec le sang d'un Dragon.

Lorsqu'il avait scellé ce codex, Acnologia avait dû faire un choix. Soit il était le seul à avoir accès à l'Ouvrage, mais dans ce cas-là même ses descendants sous son contrôle ne pourraient pas pénétrer dans la Sphère – soit tous les Dragons pouvaient y accéder. Il avait choisi la deuxième opportunité. Après tout, si personne ne savait où se trouvait ce grimoire, Dragon ou pas Dragon, ils ne pourraient pas s'en emparer.

Sauf que Wendy était maline, et elle savait se rendre invisible.

La future Reine Dragon sourit et s'entailla la paume droite avec la griffe de son index. Elle laissa le sang goutter sur le dôme de cristal qui protégeait l'objet précieux. Le liquide vermeil grésilla au contact du cristal, qui commença lentement à fondre, avant de totalement s'évaporer. La fillette saisit le coffret en acajou, contempla un instant l'Ouvrage, puis referma le couvercle de la boîte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce souterraine. Et l'autel au coussin de velours rouge était vide, entouré d'une flaque cristalline.

.

Grandine était allongée sur le flanc à côté des barreaux, la joue appuyée sur sa paume. Elle regardait distraitement une cohorte de cafards trottiner sur les dalles de l'autre côté de la grille, le visage absent. À l'autre bout de la cellule, Rogue était assis contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains, psalmodiant des prières à voix basse. Quand la matriarche se concentrait, elle pouvait entendre une litanie de mots incompréhensibles, prononcés à toute vitesse.

C'était du slavien, un vieux dialecte que les esclaves du Berger employaient quatre-vingt ans plus tôt, soit avant la naissance de Rogue. Désormais, plus personne ne parlait slavien.

Sauf, peut-être, les éminents linguistes et les descendants d'esclaves, comme Skiadrum et son fils.

La Dragonne sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il y avait tant de ses neveux qui n'avaient jamais connu leur mère… La femme d'Igneel, Lucinda, avait été brûlée pour sorcellerie une douzaine de jours après la naissance de Natsu. Ruby, celle de Metallicana, avait été décapitée par son propre mari, mais elle avait eu le temps de nouer suffisamment de liens avec son fils pour que Gajeel nourrisse une haine féroce à l'égard de son géniteur. Sareel Dreyar, la première épouse de Weisslogia, était morte en couches. Et Rogue n'était qu'un bébé quand Saõra avait été exécutée par Acnologia.

Et à présent, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Des prières d'esclave adressées à des dieux oubliés, maigres vestiges d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais connu, seules traces de son existence remplacée par le chagrin d'un père inconsolable. Grandine se redressa. Grâce aux dieux, sa Wendy avait toujours une mère, même si son père n'était plus de ce monde.

Nostalgique, elle se laissa envahir soudain par le souvenir de Dante, son époux. Ils avaient eu à peine quelques années de bonheur avant que ce sanglier de malheur ne mette fin à sa vie, mais cela avait suffi pour que l'Ange Séraphique tombe plus amoureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Dante était un grand enfant, plein d'illusions et de rêveries. Comme tous les autres avant lui, il avait perdu cette innocence à son arrivée au Pôle, mais le Fiorien ne s'était jamais départi de sa fantaisie joyeuse qui avait séduit Grandine tant de fois. L'Ange Séraphique pouvait encore entendre son rire juvénile et bienheureux, comme une réminiscence, un vague écho du passé entre ces murs glacés.

De son vivant, Dante avait apporté à Grandine tout ce qu'elle avait cherché pendant des années, sans jamais trouver malgré ses efforts laborieux : la capacité de s'amuser. Avant Dante, Grandine n'avait jamais volé, couru, nagé ou joué pour son propre plaisir son existence toute entière, chacun de ses gestes, avaient été programmés pour aboutir à un résultat prédéfini. Jamais, en sept-cent-vingt-cinq ans, elle ne s'était laissé aller.

Contrairement à son frère cadet ou à son cousin Skiadrum, Grandine n'avait pas été anéantie par le deuil. Elle avait bien trop de choses à faire. Surveiller Acnologia, faire tourner toute une Arche, entretenir sa famille… et puis, trois mois plus tard, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Cette nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe.

Une bombe suivie par la fraîche brise d'été qu'avait produit l'arrivée de Wendy dans sa vie. Tout au long de son existence, Grandine avait tenté par tous les moyens de la tenir éloignée d'Acnologia, de la Cour, et même du reste de sa propre famille, car les dieux savaient à quel point elle avait peur d'eux – et surtout peur de l'influence qu'ils pourraient avoir sur son bébé.

La Dragonne soupira, lasse. Elle était fatiguée… elle n'avait qu'une envie : fermer les yeux et se laisser aller, là, sur le sol froid et dur de la cellule.

Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

\- Mère !

Le chuchotement la tira de sa léthargie. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, se redressa, s'étrangla, et finit par murmurer furieusement :

\- W-Wendy ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Je suis venue vous délivrer, répondit la fillette en s'escrimant sur la serrure avec une clé qui faisait le double de sa main.

Grandine sentit Rogue se rapprocher. Il avait cessé de psalmodier ses prières en slavien et se tenait désormais à deux pas dans son dos.

\- La Reine Rouge elle-même a accepté que je prenne part à la bataille. Et oncle Igneel ne s'y est pas opposé non plus, alors pas de sermon, d'accord ?

\- Attends, attends, l'arrêta sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. La bataille ? Quelle bataille ?

Wendy lui sourit d'un air peiné.

\- La Rébellion a attaqué, Mère. La Citacielle est en guerre.

o.o.O.o.o

Ses épées contre ses griffes. Ses armures contre ses écailles. Ses coups contre ses crocs.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, haine pour haine. Erza, vêtue de son armure du Purgatoire, se battait violemment contre Metallicana. À quelques mètres d'elle, la Dragonne inconnue affrontait férocement Weisslogia, tandis que Skiadrum était assailli de toutes parts par les Guerriers Écarlates. Mais le duel qui opposait la Reine Rouge au Sanguinaire était sans aucun doute le plus brutal.

À travers la poussière et les gravats qu'ils soulevaient, la rousse pouvait apercevoir le sourire de dément du dragon. Même sous sa forme animale, il y avait quelque chose de définitivement humain dans le regard de Metallicana – était-ce la folie meurtrière qu'elle pouvait y lire ?

Erza balança sa massue énorme sur le flanc du reptile, espérant que les pics de son arme perceraient l'épaisse carapace. Mais Metallicana n'était pas ainsi nommé pour rien : ses écailles étaient plus dures que du _salvain_. La guerrière grogna sous l'effort. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'affronter un tel adversaire, et son corps était sollicité à l'extrême. Ses lèvres rouge carmin s'écartèrent en un sourire. Le combat n'en serait que plus intéressant…

\- Ré-équipement ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses membres musculeux se couvrirent progressivement d'une armure rose ailée. Les deux épées qu'elle tenait dans chaque poing étaient elles aussi pourvues d'une paire d'ailes à leur base.

Le Dragon parut amusé de cette tenue rose bonbon. Pourtant, quand la première lame vint fendre son épaisse cuirasse, son rictus moqueur disparut pour un cri de douleur et de rage.

\- Fairy Piercing Sword ! hurla la souveraine, jetant toute sa force dans son attaque.

Le reptile se cabra sous le coup, feulant et crachant, ses yeux exorbités par la souffrance. Il rugit et avança la mâchoire, claquant des dents à deux centimètres de la gorge d'Erza, qui avait esquivé à temps. La rousse ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'atteindre elle se changea à nouveau, réendossant l'armure de la Nature, et ses Anneaux Célestes projetèrent son ennemi à plusieurs mètres de là.

Alors que le dragon peinait à se relever, le corps brûlé et les écailles arrachées, la Reine embrassa le champ de bataille du regard. Ses soldats et ceux de Mavis Vermillion tenaient courageusement tête aux Loups du Nord, qui honoraient leur réputation en se montrant d'une ardeur redoutable. Elle soupira et endossa l'armure de l'Impératrice de Foudre. Sa lance au poing, elle projeta un Rayon de Foudre sur l'animal à terre, qui se tordit de douleur. Ce qui restait de ses écailles de métal avaient amplifié le sort de la Reine Rouge, électrocutant chaque particule de son corps supplicié.

.

_Erza lança à nouveau son sort, faisant convulser le Sanguinaire, pris de spasmes violents. Le grand Dragon hurla de terreur et de douleur. _Acnologia serra les dents. Voir son propre fils souffrir autant sous les coups de l'ennemi était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Le Roi balaya la table du revers de la main, furieux, emportant dans son coup rageur la boule de cristal qui lui permettait d'observer le théâtre des opérations. Le lacryma alla se briser contre une colonne de la Tour du Trône, échouant misérablement, en éclats et miettes de verre, sur le sol dallé de la salle au plafond immense.

Le souverain fou gronda si fort que les vitraux aux fenêtres vibrèrent. Il arpenta la pièce de long en large, puis hurla, d'un long cri animal, détruisant un mur entier avec l'onde de choc qu'il venait d'expirer. Il plaqua ses poings contre ses tempes, les dents crissant à s'en percer les tympans, et hurla à nouveau. Sa gorge vibra de toute sa colère, de tout son désarroi, de toute sa folie.

L'Oracle était morte. Il l'avait senti, quelque temps plus tôt, et lorsque les Loups du Nord avaient retrouvé son corps disloqué au beau milieu d'une rue de la Citacielle, aux côtés de celui de son ancienne disciple, il n'y avait plus eu de doute possible. Minerva Orlando, la Grande Prêtresse de Temple, n'était plus de ce monde. Et, par voie de conséquence, son meilleur atout également.

Acnologia se calma progressivement, ses membres tremblant toujours de la vague de fureur qui les avait agités. Il releva la tête, planta son regard en négatif sur les deux battants de bronze de la massive porte d'entrée. Un sentiment de froid absolu étreignit soudain sa poitrine, et il hoqueta de terreur.

_Bonjour, fils. _

Le terrible guerrier fit volte-face, ses yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres tremblantes. Il ressemblait à un chaton effarouché. Son regard fébrile passa toute la salle en revue, et il hurla brusquement :

\- Où es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ?

_Calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Acno… je ne suis pas vraiment là… _

Acnologia marcha précipitamment jusqu'à son trône et s'y assit, sa cape de fourrure noire se déployant comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Il déglutit, inspira profondément, et cracha, la peur dans sa voix remplacée par un venin cruel :

\- Pourquoi m'adresses-tu la parole ? Pourquoi maintenant ? En mille ans, tu aurais pu le faire un peu plus tôt.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je brûlais de désir de t'adresser la parole à nouveau… Mais je dois admettre qu'une occasion particulièrement savoureuse s'est présentée. Sais-tu quel goût elle avait, mon fils ? Celui de la victoire._

\- Quelle victoire ? ricana méchamment l'Antéchrist. La tienne ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'es plus qu'un vieil esprit sadique enfermé dans une tour au fin fond des Limbes, et, dans les têtes faibles et étriquées de mes sujets, tu n'es qu'une légende qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer. Une chimère, voilà ce que tu es, _père_. Une vulgaire chimère.

Dans son esprit, le rire sardonique de son géniteur retentit. Le roi eut l'insoutenable impression que Zereph se moquait de lui. Il serra les dents et grogna :

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_Je ris de ta stupidité, fils ! Et de ton aveuglement. Trois armées sont en train de marcher sur ta capitale, ô grand Roi. Tes soldats sont forts, certes, mais que peuvent-ils faire contre les rebelles, les Guerriers Écarlates et les enfants de Mavis tous réunis ? _

\- Les Loups du Nord ne m'ont jamais failli !

_Ce n'est plus à toi d'en décider, Acnologia. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… Le moment où tu réaliseras, en face de ta propre mort, que toute ton existence n'a été qu'un profond échec._

\- TAIS-TOI !

Acnologia avait hurlé si fort que des colonnes s'effritèrent, puis s'effondrèrent comme des châteaux de sable. Ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans les accoudoirs du trône d'onyx et d'obsidienne, comme s'il s'agissait d'argile, et le trône saignait à présent des rivières de pierre. Un sang métallique, aux relents de froid et de rouille, qui se répandit autour du siège royal comme une nappe de pétrole.

Il respirait fort, les yeux exorbités, les veines du cou saillantes. L'arc de sa gorge était tendu à se rompre, ses mâchoires si serrées qu'elles semblaient près de se briser. Ses iris en négatif brillaient d'une lumière surnaturelle, tandis que sa cornée rougie pleurait des larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

Il ôta un à un ses doigts des accoudoirs mutilés, le souffle court. À travers ses tempes, il sentit le ricanement sordide de son père, qui s'amusait visiblement de sa réaction.

_Oh, t'aurais-je blessé, mon enfant, en te révélant la vérité ? J'ai raison, Acnologia, et tu le sais. Tu n'es qu'un immense échec. Tu as tué ta mère. Tu es tombé amoureux de ta sœur et pire ! tu lui as fait un enfant. Quand cet enfant est né, du cadavre encore chaud et palpitant de cette pécheresse d'Ana, non seulement tu ne t'es pas contenté de le haïr, mais tu t'es employé à détruire méthodiquement sa vie, celles de ses frères et de tes propres enfants. Quel homme ferait-il ça à sa propre famille ? Quel monstre voudrait-il réduire la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang à néant ? Dis-moi, Acno. Penses-tu réellement qu'Ananéosi aurait été fière de toi ?_

\- Si nous autres vivants nous préoccupions réellement de ce que les morts auraient fait ou pensé, tu n'aurais jamais essayé de nous tuer, répondit Acnologia, les dents serrées.

Un long silence lui répondit. Reprenant avec plus d'assurance, il asséna, la voix vibrante de colère :

\- Mari n'aurait jamais voulu que tu tentes, par tous les moyens, de nous rayer de la surface de cette Terre.

_Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'y suis parvenu. Pour ta sœur, du moins, mon œuvre est déjà achevée. Pour toi, elle le sera bientôt. _

Les paroles de Zereph firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Acnologia, qui s'effondra, la bouche grande ouverte. La langue subitement sèche, il chuchota :

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ana ?

_Quel triste hasard qu'elle soit morte si jeune_, persifla Zereph d'un ton acide. _Cela ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que ce n'était pas un hasard ? _

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, SALAUD ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS OSÉ FAIRE À TA PROPRE FILLE ?!

_ELLE N'ÉTAIT PAS MA FILLE! Pas plus que tu n'es mon fils. Vous n'êtes que des monstres. Des bêtes, sans foi ni loi, capables d'éventrer leur propre mère pour survivre. Je vous déteste. Je vous ai toujours détesté, toi et ta foutue génération de Dragons. Je te HAIS, Acnologia, ne l'as-tu donc pas déjà compris ? Je t'ai toujours haï. Et tu n'es pas ma famille. _

Le souffle haletant du Dragon se répercuta dans l'air sec, résonnant dans la Tour du Trône comme un son de cloche dans un silence d'église.

_Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à la tuer. Je n'en aurai aucun à tous vous exterminer. _

La gorge d'Acnologia se noua.

_Toi, ta _« famille »_, tes adversaires, tes sujets… tous. Vous allez tous mourir. Et peut-être, _peut-être _alors, tu connaîtras la douleur que j'ai connue. _

Il déglutit lentement, tous ses sens focalisés sur la voix métallique à l'intérieur de sa tête.

_C'est fini, Acno. Tu vas crever, ô grand Roi, tel le fou solitaire que tu es. Et ce sera elle, mon bras armé, ma Dame, ma Strigoi, qui viendra t'arracher le cœur. _

.

Le Palais des Dragons était une immense forteresse, juchée tout en haut du rocher volant, dont le donjon s'élançait à l'assaut du ciel comme une flèche de pierre. Le bâtiment avait la forme d'une étoile à huit branches autour de la Tour du Trône, et se répartissait en douze étages au-dessus du sol. Mais le Palais ne s'arrêtait pas là. En-dessous des pavés de la cité s'étendait un immense labyrinthe souterrain, qui n'avait qu'une entrée, et qu'une sortie : une immense porte de bronze qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir qu'avec du sang de Dragon. C'était là, dans les bas-fonds du château, qu'on trouvait les cellules des prisonniers, les plus dangereux étant enfermés si loin sous terre qu'ils finissaient aveugles ou morts d'ennui et de désespoir.

Acnologia marchait de son pas de géant dans les couloirs étroits du labyrinthe. Il était assailli de toutes parts par les cris de haine et les supplications de ceux qu'il avait enfermés. Insensible à leurs hurlements, le Roi Fou poursuivait sa route, s'enfonçant à chaque pas un peu plus au cœur du rocher de la Citacielle.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut atteint le trente-sixième sous-sol, le niveau le plus bas, qui se trouvait au centre de l'immense citadelle flottante, sous des kilomètres et des kilomètres de pierre, qu'il ralentit le pas. Le nombre de cellules avait considérablement diminué. Pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive, et le silence qui régnait dans le souterrain était plus assourdissant que des cris. Le géant se mouvait plus lentement, à présent, comme ralenti par l'incroyable force qu'exerçait la pression souterraine sur ses épaules. Ses tympans sifflèrent brusquement, avant de se déboucher d'un coup. Il poursuivit sa route, imperturbable.

Il déboucha sur une impasse. Au fond du tout dernier couloir, il y avait une silhouette affalée sur le sol, son coude droit soulevé de manière inhabituelle. Ce ne fut que lorsque les yeux d'Acnologia se furent complètement ajustés à l'obscurité insondable du sous-sol qu'il remarqua la chaîne qui entravait le membre du captif. Il fronça ses sourcils épais.

Le détenu avait bougé. Un mouvement rapide, presque imperceptible, et il s'était redressé, relevant la tête pour planter ses yeux aveugles dans ceux du Roi. Le grand Dragon réprima un frisson. Même après tant d'années, la vision de ce visage le paralysait toujours autant d'effroi.

Les deux se toisèrent, l'un debout, au bout du couloir, l'autre au fond, le dos collé au mur. Aucune grille ne les séparait, aucun barreau, rien. Il n'y avait que la force incommensurable qui se dégageait de ces deux yeux ambrés.

\- Dragon.

\- Chasseuse.

La femme eut un rire rauque qui secoua ses épaules osseuses. Elle avait la voix cassée, la peau sale et les joues émaciées. Ses longues jambes étaient repliées en tailleur et elle jouait distraitement avec l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux. Grâce à sa vision nyctalope, Acnologia pouvait voir l'éclat terne de ses cheveux rouge clair, qui dévalaient son dos et ses épaules dans une cascade de boucles emmêlées.

\- Que viens-tu faire par ici, Acno ? Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas rendu visite. Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée.

Le Roi rit à son tour, d'un rire froid et méprisant.

\- Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?

\- C'est vrai, sourit la prisonnière en tressant pensivement sa mèche rouge, la tête de côté. Tu me détestes beaucoup trop pour ça, pas vrai ?

Acnologia serra les dents. Il ne la détestait pas. Il la _haïssait_. De tout son être.

\- Niris.

\- Oh ! Tu te rappelles de mon nom.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je me rappelle. Il y a quelques années, tu étais la plus grande Mercenaire que ce monde ait connu. Et je veux que tu le redeviennes.

Niris releva lentement la tête de son œuvre et planta ses iris mordorés dans ceux du roi. Elle semblait le voir au-delà des ténèbres.

\- Tu vas me faire sortir ?

L'espoir qui perçait dans sa voix arracha un sourire satisfait à Acnologia. Il avait gagné.

\- Oui. À une seule condition.

Le silence lui répondit, un silence dans l'expectative et l'attente.

\- Je veux que tu tues Zereph.

Niris esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Avant ou après la guerre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin en défaisant sa tresse.

o.o.O.o.o

Grandine, Rogue et Wendy couraient dans les rues de la Citacielle. La capitale était déserte, comme vidée de sa propre essence, et le son de leurs pas précipités se répercutaient sur les murs des bâtiments. Derrière les tourelles et les maisons, les trois Dragons pouvaient entendre le grondement sourd de la bataille. Quand ils se concentraient sur le bruit, le fracas des armes et les cris des soldats se faisaient beaucoup plus nets, et la réalité de la guerre les frappait de plein fouet.

L'Ange Séraphique et son neveu serrèrent les dents en réalisant le chaos qui s'était emparé de la Plaine. Ils avaient recouvré toute leur énergie, qu'Acnologia avait progressivement drainée, grâce à un sort de Wendy. La fillette n'avait pas fait que les libérer. Elle leur avait également rendu toute leur puissance magique, et la présence de l'Alpha se faisant étrangement ténue, les deux Dragons étaient prêts à accomplir la Métamorphose.

Ils débouchèrent sur une large esplanade, l'une de ces terrasses en bord de ville, suspendue au-dessus du vide. De l'autre côté de la rambarde, la Plaine était à feu et à sang. Grandine aperçut les silhouettes de ses cousins et de ses frères, en train de se battre avec toute la rage qu'ils possédaient. Elle déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ce massacre fratricide, et au plus vite.

Wendy observa, les yeux écarquillés, son cousin et sa mère se transformer. D'abord, ils adoptèrent leur forme semi-draconnienne, leur peau se couvrant d'écailles, leurs doigts se muant en griffes, leurs dents en crocs, et ces deux cornes de bouc s'enroulant autour de leurs tempes. Puis, leurs corps enflèrent, se tordirent, et à la place de la femme altière aux boucles crème et l'homme aux yeux rouges, il y avait deux dragons.

Wendy avait déjà assisté à la Métamorphose, et elle avait déjà vu un Dragon sous sa forme complète. Lorsque sa mère et son grand-oncle s'étaient battus dans la Tour du Trône, avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée sur l'Arche du Paradis pour prévenir Igneel. À ce moment-là, elle s'était focalisée sur la violence de l'affrontement et pas les Dragons en eux-mêmes. Mais à présent que les deux bêtes venaient de muer sous ses yeux, elle ne pouvait que constater l'indéniable : les Dragons étaient incroyablement beaux.

C'était la pure vérité. Un Dragon était, par nature même, une créature magnifique. Née du soleil et de la terre, du ciel et des pierres, c'était une fusion d'éléments concentrée dans un seul corps, qui se déployait avec toute la grâce et la force propres à leur espèce. Il y avait Rogue, et ses écailles d'un noir luisant, comme un ruban de feu et d'ombre qui scintillait sous le soleil, et Grandine, un animal colossal aux écailles opalescentes et aux ailes duveteuses. Les deux Dragons étaient aussi différents sous leur forme bestiale que sous leur forme humaine, mais tous deux terriblement beaux. Une beauté fatale, une vision d'agonie, dernière image avant la mort, comme une Walkyrie venant fermer les yeux des mourants.

La mère de Wendy lui adressa un sourire tendre qui dévoila une triple rangée de crocs d'un blanc étincelant. Elle décolla ensuite, ses ailes immenses se dépliant avec l'adresse d'une habitude qui ne s'oubliait pas, et son neveu la suivit comme une flèche noire et souple. De son côté, Wendy laissa ses propres ailes émerger de sous sa peau. Cet héritage, qu'Ananéosi avait transmis à ses descendantes, était l'un de ses biens les plus précieux. Elle eut un rire léger en faisant battre les deux appendices dans son dos, savourant la sensation de liberté que cela lui procurait. Poussant sur ses talons, elle s'envola à son tour, filant vers le ciel en serrant la sacoche qui contenait l'Ouvrage contre elle.

.

Grandine observa sa fille disparaître derrière les nuages. Avant qu'ils ne sortent du palais, l'Ange lui avait dit très clairement que son rôle dans la bataille était terminé. Elle les avait libérés, à présent elle avait l'ordre de retourner aux grottes. Et ce n'était pas seulement en tant que mère que Grandine lui ordonnait de s'en aller, c'était également en tant que supérieure hiérarchique. Wendy avait semblé accepter sa décision. Le chaos extérieur l'avait effrayée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait osé l'avouer, et personne ne tenait à se retrouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

La grande Dragonne reporta son attention sur la Plaine. Les grandes étendues de steppes lisses étaient désormais labourées en de grands sillons de terre retournée, les arbres étaient tombés et s'étaient enflammés, devenant de véritables torches qui flambaient entre les guerriers comme des signaux d'alerte. Elle poussa un profond soupir. C'était son pays qui souffrait ainsi, scarifié, couvert de balafres et de cicatrices qui mettraient trop de temps à guérir.

Ils virèrent de bord et s'apprêtaient à atterrir quand Rogue releva brusquement le museau, les yeux exorbités, tous les sens en alerte. Grandine lui jeta un regard surpris, quand ses narines vibrèrent à leur tour.

Elle venait tout juste de sentir une odeur beaucoup trop particulière.

Une odeur de sève, de froid et de sang.

Une odeur de Strigoi.

À cet instant même, la Plaine toute entière trembla. Les arbres en feu se couchèrent, soufflés comme des flammes de bougie, l'herbe se plia en deux, la terre frémit et se recroquevilla, le vent lui-même se tut, le ciel n'osait plus bouger. Le monde entier semblait s'être figé ou s'être fait emporter par la vague d'énergie blanche qui déferlait sur la lande.

Les deux dragons furent plaqués au sol, tentant désespérément de lutter contre l'énorme puissance qui pesait sur chacun de leurs os. Autour d'eux, le champ de bataille s'était mué en un enfer blanc et immobile, où les corps volaient et se brisaient comme des fétus de paille, cassés en deux par une main gigantesque.

Grandine tourna la tête de tous côtés, cherchant Rogue du regard, quand le brouillard d'énergie pure se dissipa, et la pression qui s'exerçait sur eux également. Elle finit par le voir, recroquevillé à terre comme un misérable lézard, ses yeux rouges papillonnant partout, écarquillés. L'Ange Séraphique ferma les paupières. Cette odeur… ce n'était pas seulement celle d'un mort-vivant qui appartenait à une légende depuis longtemps oubliée, c'était aussi celle d'une jeune femme aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bleutés qui s'était assise à côté d'elle, des semaines durant, pour écouter ses histoires.

\- Yukino, souffla le serpent noir, les pupilles rivées sur une silhouette minuscule qui se dessinait peu à peu à l'horizon.

La Dragonne releva brusquement la tête, sous le choc. À des mètres d'eux, une ombre pâle avançait entre les corps des soldats décimés, indifférente à leurs uniformes. Un Guerrier Écarlate se dressa brusquement devant elle, son armure en lambeaux, mais son épée fièrement dressée. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'abattre. En un mouvement si rapide, si précis, que même les yeux aiguisés de Grandine n'avaient pas pu discerner, la Strigoi avait décapité le guerrier.

Rogue poussa un hurlement animal quand il se rendit compte que l'unique arme qu'elle avait, serrée dans son poing, était son propre katana.

.

\- Reformez-vous !

Le hurlement d'Erza parut raviver le brasier des Rebelles. Immédiatement, les troupes survivantes se rassemblèrent, guerriers à moitié brisés mais déterminés. Les renforts de Kalir, qui n'avaient pas été touchés par la vague d'énergie, vinrent grossir les rangs de l'armée de la Rébellion. Ce fut une légion considérablement réduite en nombre qui se ligua contre la Strigoi, armes dégainées, prête à se jeter à corps perdu contre un être infiniment plus puissant qu'eux.

Erik se releva péniblement. Il chercha sa famille des yeux, encore étourdi de l'attaque qu'ils avaient essuyée sans pouvoir riposter. À quelques mètres de lui, Igneel avait planté ses griffes dans le sol retourné et, le dos voûté, tentait de redresser son corps immense. Le jeune homme vit la carcasse de Metallicana, échouée un peu plus loin, qui ne se releva pas. À côté du Sanguinaire, Skiadrum pleurait des larmes de ses yeux aveugles, sans bouger. Erik déglutit. Les deux frères étaient condamnés.

La Dragonne dorée qui avait pris part au combat contre Weisslogia avait disparu. À sa place, il n'y avait plus qu'une jeune femme nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et Erik ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la fiancée de son cousin.

Lucy mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits. Elle se rappelait de sa lutte acharnée contre le Lys Lumineux, et d'un choc immense qui avait forcé son corps à retrouver son enveloppe humaine pour tenter de se soustraire à la pression, et à présent, elle se réveillait complètement démunie sur la terre du champ de bataille. Elle releva la tête, égarée, et eut un faible sursaut en voyant une ombre se dresser en face d'elle. L'instant d'après, un manteau tombait sur son dos blanc.

La jeune femme eut un hochement de tête reconnaissant à Luxus, qui se baissa pour l'aider à se redresser. Derrière eux, Sting observait la silhouette pâle de la Strigoi avancer entre les cadavres avec un mélange de répulsion, de peur et de regret. Gajeel déplia ses ailes de métal, qu'il avait replié autour de lui pour se protéger, et se releva à son tour.

Les six Dragons n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste qu'une fillette blonde se détacha de la foule de guerriers, accompagnée d'un homme et d'une personne inconnue encapuchonnée. Lucy planta ses ongles dans le bras de Luxus en reconnaissant les traits du géant.

\- Par tous les dieux… souffla-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Cet homme, bredouilla la blonde en pointant du doigt l'allié de Mavis. C'est… c'est lui. C'est Palaos, le Père du Monde.

.

Le dieu déchu observait la scène autour de lui. Un champ de bataille, des guerriers en lambeaux, une armée contre un seul être, tout cela avait un air de… déjà-vu.

Sa descendante, à ses côtés, fixait le vampire au bout du no man's land avec les mâchoires serrées. Palaos s'attarda un instant sur la morte-vivante, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Dans les veines de son ennemie courait le même sang que le sien.

Le dieu reçut soudain comme un écho, une vague pulsation, qui battait lentement à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Tout autour de lui, il ressentait la même impression de familiarité, et la même odeur se détachait de la moitié des combattants.

\- Qu'est-ce que… souffla-t-il en réalisant que, Dragons et fioriens confondus, tous vivaient du même sang que le sien.

\- Surpris ? déclara Mavis d'un ton froid. Palaos, je te présente tes arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petits-enfants*.

.

Le dieu contre la Strigoi. L'arme de Mavis contre celle de Zereph, venus achever un combat initié des années plus tôt.

Les yeux verts de Palaos, se détachant avec netteté sur sa peau noire, scintillèrent sous le soleil froid du Pôle. À des dizaines de mètres de lui, Yukino le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec les soldats qu'elle venait de tuer. Sa taille de géant, ses membres massifs, et ce pouvoir qui crépitait tout autour de lui comme une aura, tout dans son être clamait une puissance hors pair.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, indécise. Deux pas derrière le géant se tenait la petite fille blonde qu'elle était censée tuer. Mais, d'un autre côté, cela pouvait bien attendre, non ? Elle allait s'amuser un peu avec le grand d'abord…

Elle brandit le katana qu'elle avait récupéré lors de son réveil et passa la langue sur le tranchant aiguisé de la lame, savourant le contact froid de l'acier et le goût de rouille et de sucre du sang. Puis, si vite qu'elle en devint presque invisible, elle courut jusqu'au géant et abattit son arme sur son épaule.

La morte-vivante eut un instant d'incompréhension quand l'épée s'enfonça dans la chair du dieu déchu comme dans du beurre sans que ce dernier ne fasse un mouvement. Elle leva ensuite les yeux sur le visage buriné de Palaos, et n'eut que le temps de reculer de deux pas quand il arracha violemment le katana de son épaule et l'envoya valser au loin. Yukino contempla ses mains vides, avant d'exécuter un salto arrière impressionnant quand Palaos chargea, tête la première. Elle se retourna en plein saut et lui asséna un coup de pied à la nuque. La divinité chuta lourdement en avant, faisant trembler le sol sous les pieds des spectateurs, qui assistaient sans bouger à la scène, médusés. Il fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, les yeux furieux, ses cheveux d'or blanc flottant tout autour de son crâne, chargés d'électricité. Il se jeta à nouveau sur l'insaisissable Strigoi, qui l'esquiva souplement et récupéra son katana, avant de trancher le bras droit du dieu en deux.

Palaos contempla son membre amputé avec un grognement de douleur. Petit à petit, la chair poussa à nouveau, suivant l'os qui se régénéra. Il fit craquer ses doigts reformés et pivota sur ses talons, avant de bouger si vite que l'instant d'après, il était juste devant la Strigoi. Il réussit à attraper Yukino et la souleva en l'air, ses mains énormes serrées autour de sa taille. Au fur et à mesure que le craquement des côtés de la morte-vivante se faisait entendre, il poussait des hurlements bestiaux, ses traits déformés par le triomphe.

Son visage adopta une expression de surprise étrangement juvénile quand, d'un seul coup, le corps de la morte-vivante disparut d'entre ses doigts. Le hoquet qu'il poussa ensuite fut tout aussi innocent, alors que plus aucune trace de violence n'habitait ses traits. Plus qu'un étonnement candide, ingénu.

Yukino arracha son épée du dos de Palaos, où elle l'avait enfoncée si loin qu'elle était ressortie de l'autre côté. Elle fouetta brièvement l'air de sa lame, les gouttes de sang rouge éclaboussant son visage pâle, et cueillit l'une d'elles au bout de sa langue. Alors qu'en face d'elle, le dieu déchu s'effondrait à nouveau, elle lâcha d'un ton moqueur :

\- J'en étais sûre… les dieux saignent aussi bien que nous, et en plus, le leur a le même goût.

Mavis fixa, choquée, cette femme au cœur de glace réduire la vie d'un dieu à néant comme on aurait écrasé un insecte. Son regard émeraude glissa sur le cadavre de son ancêtre qu'elle pensait surpuissant, échoué à terre, misérable. Elle déglutit et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Jamais sa fierté ne lui aurait permis de l'admettre, mais cette fois-ci, Zereph avait gagné. Son arme avait brisé la sienne en mille morceaux.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, son talon écrasant malencontreusement une brindille. Le son sec et clair, bien que ténu, éveilla l'attention de la Strigoi, et cette dernière releva brusquement la tête. Son regard de givre se fixa sur le visage de poupée de l'Esprit. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire.

En une fraction de seconde, Yukino était à moins d'un pas de l'être éthéré. Mavis jeta un regard épouvanté à son katana, toujours maculé du sang de Palaos. De toute évidence, cette arme n'était pas juste une épée. Zereph l'avait ensorcelée. Il lui avait donné les moyens d'annihiler ceux qu'il souhaitait rayer de la surface de la Terre. La fillette blonde voulut reculer à nouveau, quand elle sentit soudain le contact glacé de la lame sur sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Cela faisait trois mille ans qu'elle n'avait plus rien senti. Trois mille ans que son enveloppe charnelle était totalement insensible au contact, à la chaleur, à toute forme de sensation. Quelle amère ironie que, pour la première fois de son existence immatérielle, elle sente l'instrument de sa mort.

Le sourire que lui adressa la Strigoi, avant de l'égorger, était étrangement doux. Elle murmura, sa bouche si près de son visage que Mavis pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues :

\- De toute façon… je ne vous ai jamais beaucoup aimée.

\- Yuki, ça suffit !

Le cri figea la morte-vivante en plein geste. Mavis ferma les paupières, intérieurement soulagée, et saisit ce court moment de répit pour faire une dizaine de pas en arrière, échappant au contact terrifiant de cette lame de mort.

Devant elle, le mystérieux inconnu avait rejeté sa capuche en arrière. Tous, Dragons et fioriens confondus, et en particulier Rogue, eurent un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le visage qui venait de crier et sa ressemblance troublante avec la Strigoi.

\- C'est moi, Sorano, fit la femme en avançant d'un pas en direction de sa sœur, toujours figée dans son geste, le katana levé à l'horizontale. Tu me reconnais ? Allez, Yukino-chan, je suis sûre que tu me reconnais. Je suis là, à présent. Tout va bien. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais, Yuki ? Énormément. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais… partie, j'ai cru mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, Yukino. Tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas toi, ça. La Yukino que je connais n'aurait jamais fait tout ça. La Yukino que je connais, celle que j'aime, n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à une mouche !

Tout en parlant, Sorano Aguria avançait vers sa petite sœur, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et la main en avant. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme était révulsée par ce qui était arrivée à sa Yuki. Ses yeux d'aveugle, sa peau plus blanche que le givre, ses cheveux aussi ternes et fins que si elle avait cinq cents ans de plus, et, pire que tout, cette cruauté qu'elle pouvait lire sur ses traits. Luttant contre le dégoût qui l'envahissait à la vision de sa sœur métamorphosée, Sorano posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement du pouce. Elle vrilla ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Yukino, tentant de lui communiquer toute la tendresse que, malgré tout, elle ressentait à son égard, quand une ombre vint barrer son visage.

Sorano fronça les sourcils. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur quand elle vit le sabre de sa sœur levé, prêt à s'abattre sur sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas le temps de crier, la lame fondait déjà sur elle…

Rogue la poussa violemment de côté et s'enroula autour de Yukino, son corps transpercé de part en part. Les Dragons hurlèrent de concert, épouvantés. Grandine bondit en avant, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Ce n'était pas possible ! Trois secondes plus tôt, il était encore à côté d'elle ! Sting, lui, aurait couru vers son frère de lait si Gajeel ne l'avait pas fermement retenu par la manche, les dents serrées. Lucy avait hurlé, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, et ni Luxus ni Erik ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de leur cousin, embroché sur son propre katana. Igneel se laissa tomber à terre, les tempes bourdonnantes.

Le serpent noir glissa lentement à terre, toujours collé à son ancienne amante. Il reprit progressivement forme humaine, délaissant ses écailles d'obsidienne maculées de son sang pour son corps d'homme, par ailleurs nu comme au premier jour. Yukino avait la tête enfouie dans son épaule, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court.

La Strigoi voyait trouble. Elle avait la terrifiante sensation qu'un éclair extrêmement violent venait de la traverser, comme si la lame qui s'était enfoncée dans le corps de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras l'avait blessée pendant le processus.

Elle eut un hoquet, le dos secoué de spasmes. Ou était-ce l'homme qui tremblait ainsi ? Elle ne savait plus. À vrai dire, elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer les limites de ses membres de celles des siens.

Ses joues étaient humides. Yukino leva lentement une main trempée de sang poisseux et toucha sa peau mouillée. Des larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

L'homme la serra plus fort contre elle. Un éclair de douleur traversa la morte-vivante, alors qu'une chaleur diffuse, étrangement agréable, se répandait dans tout son être.

_« Vous êtes spéciale. »_

La bleutée gémit, les tempes brusquement vrillées par une douleur insoutenable. Alors que des sensations contradictoires se disputaient son corps, son esprit, lui, était envahi par des images familières.

_Il y a une grande salle, beaucoup de gens sur leur trente-et-un, des serviteurs allant et venant avec des plateaux de champagne. Une réception, un bal, plus précisément. Il y a une jolie jeune fille en robe rouge, en haut des escaliers, et un homme en chemise bleue. Il y a une armoire à glace aux traits durs, qui lui jette de temps à autre des regards d'avertissement, comme pour lui commander de se tenir à carreau. Elle frémit. Elle a peur de cet homme, autant que de la femme aux manières extraverties qui ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. _

_Il y a cet autre homme, l'étranger, qu'elle bouscule brusquement, ou lui, elle ne sait plus. Il y a le contenu de sa flûte de champagne qui se renverse sur elle, détrempant ses jupons. Il y a les yeux étrangement rouges du maladroit, ses cheveux noirs et sa peau blanche. _

Yukino planta ses doigts dans l'épaule de celui qui l'enlaçait toujours, agonisant, lentement mais sûrement, contre elle. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, toute son énergie focalisée sur ce qu'elle revivait.

Des souvenirs.

Elle était en train de récupérer ses souvenirs.

_« L'orage approche. »_

_Une calèche, la nuit. I peine assez d'espace pour eux deux. Elle est fébrile, anxieuse. En face d'elle, l'étranger est totalement immobile. Elle ne se l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais elle a peur. Peur de cet homme qui accélère le rythme de son cœur de manière totalement inopportune. Peur de savoir où la calèche l'emmène. _

_« Ils diraient des choses, n'est-ce pas ?... s'ils nous voyaient ici tous les deux…_

_Parce que vous en avez vraiment quelque chose à faire, de ce qu'ils pensent ? »_

_Un balcon branlant au sommet d'un ballon, un carnet de dessin aux pages déjà noircies, le vent qui joue dans leurs cheveux, et cette sensation de liberté enivrante, absolue._

La Strigoi n'avait jamais ressenti cette liberté-là. Désormais, ses larmes coulaient abondamment, et elle ne pouvait plus stopper ses sanglots. Comme si l'eau de ses canaux lacrymaux emportait avec elle le voile blanc qui s'était posé sur ses yeux, ses iris foncèrent progressivement, passant de la couleur du givre à celle de la terre en quelques secondes.

_« Aurais-je moi aussi le droit de vous dessiner un jour ? »_

* * *

_ Me dessiner, me toucher, m'aimer. Tu auras toujours le droit._

* * *

\- Yukino… regarde-moi…

La jeune femme leva ses yeux marron, débordants de larmes, sur le visage congestionné de l'homme dont elle s'était imprégnée. Rogue esquissa son sourire, un sourire doux et nostalgique, et pressa ses lèvres contre son front.

\- Tu es revenue.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, quand une convulsion agita tout le corps du Dragon, l'interrompant avant même qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot. Elle se redressa, arrachant la lame du thorax de Rogue dans le même mouvement et saisit son visage entre ses paumes.

Rogue vomissait du sang, à présent, couché sur le flanc. Ses membres tremblaient de la douleur qu'il éprouvait, tandis que la mort assombrissait lentement le rouge de ses yeux. Yukino sentit une langueur indescriptible la saisir à son tour, et elle s'allongea en face de lui, ses iris à hauteur des siens. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois à travers ses larmes, et rapprocha leurs têtes avant de presser son front contre le sien.

Il n'y avait plus de Strigoi. Le voile de givre qui embrumait sa conscience s'était levé. Et son corps, auparavant si fort et si solide, n'était plus qu'une masse de lassitude. Yukino était lasse. Elle n'avait même plus mal, la douleur avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que cette torpeur qui l'attirait doucement mais sûrement vers le sommeil perpétuel.

Et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux à son tour, rejoignant son amant de l'autre côté, il n'y avait plus non plus de Yukino Aguria.

La fille de la Neige s'était éteinte dans les bras du Dragon.

o.o.O.o.o

Zereph poussa un long cri d'agonie au fin fond de sa tour solitaire. Une violente déchirure venait d'être faite en lui, comme un coup de couteau.

Elle était partie. Sa Dame, sa Strigoi, l'arme la plus puissante qu'il ait jamais créée, était morte. Envolée. Disparue. Le démon hurla à nouveau, une plainte animale, puis se laissa tomber au sol dans un froissement d'étoffes.

Ses yeux exorbités fixaient un point très loin devant lui tandis qu'il respirait vite, le souffle haché. C'était fini. Sans Yukino, il ne pourrait plus tenir tête au clan des Dragons et achever son plan d'annihilation. Elle était son bras armé, l'instrument de sa vengeance mais à présent, cet outil s'était brisé, cassé en deux comme un fétu de paille, et il se retrouvait totalement démuni.

Il devait dire adieu à sa revanche, et c'était sans doute l'au revoir le plus douloureux qu'il ait jamais eu à faire.

Une odeur familière emplit alors la pièce, comblant ses sens comme il le rêvait depuis plus de trois mille ans. Zereph se redressa d'un bond, le regard hystérique, et crut qu'il était mort, lui aussi, en voyant le visage dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il fit un pas, puis un autre en avant, et tendit la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la peau mate parsemée de taches de rousseurs brunes, tant il avait peur qu'au moment où il la toucherait, elle disparaisse en fumée.

\- Mari, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

En face de lui, la femme aux boucles café au lait esquissa un faible sourire. Elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés et les mêmes pieds nus, et surtout, surtout, les mêmes yeux d'un vert profond, aussi troubles et changeants que l'eau d'un étang. Zereph se rappela soudain que c'était de ces yeux dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il s'avança vers elle, la gorge nouée. Trois mille ans à rêver d'elle, trois mille ans à œuvrer dans l'ombre pour la venger, elle, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à elle de nouveau il ne savait plus quoi dire. Le bonheur de la voir le paralysait tellement qu'il en avait oublié l'usage de ses cordes vocales – un bonheur absurde, invraisemblable, parce qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination, une illusion, un spectre créé par son esprit malade. Mari était morte. Mais croire qu'elle ne l'était pas, ou plus, juste l'espace de quelques secondes, le rendait si heureux…

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, caressa la commissure de ses lèvres, contempla ces yeux verts dont il aurait voulu s'imprégner tout entier. Sa femme le fixait, immobile, comme dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire.

Les paupières mi-closes, emporté dans sa transe, Zereph se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Mari. Il resta longtemps dans cette position, savourant le contact tiède, si vivace, si _vivant_, quand, mû par un instinct soudain, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

L'Esprit recula sous le choc. Face à lui, il n'y avait plus la peau hâlée et les boucles épaisses. Il y avait un visage d'ange blond aux iris vert émeraude et aux joues de porcelaine.

Mavis rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous le baiser et expira longuement, avant de relever le regard. Zereph la fixait avec un mélange de stupeur, d'incompréhension et de dégoût. La fée se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Même après tout ce temps, après tout ce sang versé, se tenir face à lui était toujours aussi éprouvant. Parce qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de condamner, qu'elle n'était jamais censée ressentir, qu'elle ne _devait pas _ressentir pour cet être maudit.

Par automatisme, sa main se leva, brillant d'une manière surnaturelle. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit Zereph écarquiller les yeux, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, et faire un pas en arrière. Sans laisser paraître une once d'émotion, Mavis fit un pas en avant et apposant avec violence sa paume sur le front du Démon. Ce dernier se tordit sous le contact, les mains pressées sur ses tempes, et s'effondra misérablement à terre en hurlant. La fillette ferma brièvement les yeux, intérieurement déchirée par sa souffrance, mais elle ne retira pas pour autant sa main.

\- Je te condamne, ô Zereph le démon, Esprit de famille de l'Arche du Pôle, à subir le châtiment suprême. Toi dont la soif de vengeance a amené mort et désolation sur cette terre, tu seras puni pour tes crimes. Reconnais la face qui te juge et ne l'oublie jamais, car c'est elle qui t'a poussé vers le purgatoire. Repens-toi, Zereph !

En tant qu'Esprits, ils n'avaient plus d'enveloppe physique. Ce que les autres personnes voyaient d'eux n'était qu'une projection de leurs âmes, qui elles étaient bien les dernières choses à subsister d'eux. Or, une âme d'Esprit pouvait être éradiquée, si on avait été assez puissant dans sa vie mortelle pour créer un sort nommé le sceau de la Rédemption. Ce sceau devait être apposé sur le front de l'Esprit, et il consumait son âme, et ainsi tout ce qui restait de lui. Le sceau ne laissait rien derrière lui, pas même des cendres.

La Rédemption était le jugement ultime, qui ne donnait aucun choix à celui qui le subissait. Et c'était ce châtiment que Mavis, profitant de l'instant de faiblesse de Zereph dû à la mort de la Strigoi, avait choisi de lui infliger pour mettre un terme à tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

La petite fée blonde observa, le ventre noué, les dernières particules de l'âme de Zereph disparaître. Quand il fut parti pour de bon, elle mit un certain temps à réaliser. Il était mort. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Plus d'homme, plus d'Esprit. Plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et des centaines de cadavres.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Mavis, une seule. Elle alla s'écraser sur les dalles de marbres du palais des Limbes avec un « ploc » qui parut retentissant dans le silence de mort. La fillette ferma les yeux une dernière fois, chassa la deuxième larme qui menaçait de glisser à son tour, puis tourna les talons. L'instant d'après, la pièce était vide.

.

Presque vide.

Cachée derrière une colonne, Niris relâcha progressivement la tension qui crispait ses épaules. Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se détacha du pilier, avant de s'avancer au milieu de la grande salle circulaire. La Chasseuse jeta un regard autour d'elle et poussa un long soupir déçu.

\- Tant pis, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Même si, de toute façon, ça ne change rien… je n'ai qu'à dire à Acnologia que son petit papa est mort pour de bon… en évitant de mentionner que c'est tata qui l'a achevé.

Elle extirpa une perle translucide de couleur turquoise de sa poche et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que la perle de transport était bel et bien en état de marche, Niris la jeta violemment au sol, où elle explosa en un nuage de fumée bleu-vert. La Chasseuse fit un pas au milieu du brouillard et disparut à son tour.

o.o.O.o.o

\- Cessez le feu ! Faites cessez le feu !

Le cri de Fried retentit à travers tout le champ de bataille. Draques et Loups du Nord, qui avaient été soufflé par la vague d'énergie, se rassemblèrent progressivement et reculèrent, abandonnant l'armée de la Rébellion au milieu de la Plaine. Les soldats éclopés brandirent le drapeau blanc tandis qu'Ever Green rejoignait son compagnon, slalomant entre les Loups épuisés.

\- Fried !

Le Capitaine l'aperçut et courut la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et demanda :

\- Où sont les habitants ?

\- Autour du village de Fjótl, répondit la Gorgone avec empressement. J'ai laissé une partie de la milice là-bas, mais globalement, la situation est plutôt calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? J'ai entendu une explosion et puis pouf ! plus rien. Où sont Acnologia et Clive ?

\- Pour le roi, je n'en sais rien, mais nous avons neutralisé le commandant. Et pour répondre à ta première question, sache que Zereph, l'Esprit, est bel et bien vivant, et qu'il a fait d'une des Choisies son arme surpuissante en la transformant en Strigoi. C'est elle qui a provoqué l'explosion, faisant cesser les combats par la même occasion. Ensuite, elle s'est battue contre un allié de Mavis, l'a terrassé, et elle allait poursuivre son hécatombe quand lord Cheney l'a arrêtée. À l'heure qu'il est, elle est probablement morte, et le prince aussi.

\- La Reine Rouge n'a pas reçu notre message comme quoi nous allions convaincre les Loups de se rendre ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Warren l'a transmis à son général, mais entre-temps, la Strigoi est arrivée et a tout chamboulé.

Ever poussa un long soupir. Elle commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne.

\- Et Bixrow et la Choisie ? On a entendu parler d'eux ?

\- Ils sont au siège de la Rébellion. Blessés, mais en sécurité. Bixrow n'avait pas repris conscience à temps pour les informer de nos plans.

Les deux Capitaines se tournèrent vers le champ de bataille et déglutirent. Les forces armées des rebelles se reformaient petit à petit, et une cohorte de soldats se dirigeaient droit vers eux. En arrière-plan, les silhouettes des Dragons se dessinaient, rassemblés en cercle autour de ce qui devait être les corps de l'Héritier et de la Strigoi.

Le général Kalir, à la tête du petit groupe, les héla.

\- Vous devez être les Capitaines ?

\- Eux-mêmes, répondit Ever avec un rictus méfiant.

\- Je suis Lois Kalir, général de l'Armée Écarlate. C'est à moi que votre télépathe s'est adressé pour me demander d'informer ma Reine de vos plans.

Fried lui tendit une main amicale, que le guerrier serra avec un air très formel.

\- Je vous remercie de votre cessez-le-feu. De toute manière, je pense qu'après l'intervention de la Strigoi, les combats n'auraient pas repris.

\- Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? demanda lord Justin.

\- Les Dragons font leur deuil, expliqua le haut gradé. L'un des leurs est mort en même temps que la Strigoi. C'est… plutôt compliqué.

La Gorgone eut un rire sarcastique.

\- Ah ça oui, ça l'est. Et Acnologia ? Des nouvelles ?

\- Aucune. Je crois qu'il est toujours au Palais. Cela reste cependant à confirmer.

Le Capitaine aux cheveux verts hocha la tête pensivement. Kalir les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, et déclara :

\- Désormais, cette guerre ne vous concerne plus. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rapatrier vos hommes au plus vite. L'affrontement entre Acnologia et ses descendants est une affaire de Dragons.

\- Et vous ? demanda Ever d'un air inquisiteur. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Kalir soupira et abaissa la visière de son casque.

\- Il se trouve que ma Reine est intimement liée à la destinée de ce clan. Et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je retourne sur le champ de bataille.

.

De l'autre côté de la Plaine, Erza tentait de réguler le chaos qui s'était emparé de ses rangs. Mormond, son second, reçut l'ordre de battre en retraite. En peu de temps, les forces rebelles avaient rejoint les postes de renforts à l'arrière, et il ne restait plus qu'une centaine d'hommes sur place. La Reine Rouge leva la tête vers l'ombre massive de la Citacielle, au-dessus d'eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Acnologia ne sorte de sa cachette et vienne régler les choses en personne avec sa propre famille. En attendant, la souveraine refusait de sacrifier plus de soldats pour une guerre qui ne concernait plus son Armée Écarlate. Elle resterait, car elle s'était personnellement engagée dans ce combat, mais elle avait expressément ordonné à la majorité de ses Guerriers de rejoindre les grottes.

Son regard se reporta sur les Dragons. Mavis avait disparu, laissant derrière elle la sœur aînée de Yukino Aguria, qui serrait le cadavre de cette dernière entre ses bras en hurlant de douleur et de chagrin. À ses côtés, Sting contemplait le visage enfin reposé de son frère de lait, déchiré par la peine.

Grandine avait rejoint les corps de son frère et de ses cousins. Weisslogia avait repris sa forme humaine, et il paraissait minuscule entre les pattes avant de la Dragonne. Quand la guérisseuse se fut occupée de ses blessures, et qu'elle fut rassurée sur le sort de son aîné, elle s'occupa rapidement de Skiadrum. Le deuxième fils d'Acnologia était roulé en boule au sol, geignant faiblement. Quand il sentit l'odeur familière de sa cousine, il releva la tête avec un hoquet.

\- Il est mort, pas vrai ? sanglota le Dragon.

La gorge nouée, elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de guérir ses blessures, laissant Skiadrum se perdre dans son chagrin. Désormais, il avait non seulement perdu sa femme, mais aussi son fils unique, l'être pour qui il avait sacrifiée sa vue si chère à son cœur.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Metallicana. Le Sanguinaire était toujours bloqué dans son enveloppe draconienne et, inconscient, il semblait à l'agonie. Un rapide examen de son état lamentable confirma cette impression. L'Ange Séraphiqe soupira. À quoi bon ? À quoi bon tenter de le sauver ? Quand il se réveillerait – s'il se réveillait – son esprit malade lui jouerait encore des tours. Metallicana avait été, toute sa vie, méthodiquement brisé par son propre père. Il était fou, fou à lier, et sa folie n'était pas du genre à être soignée. Grandine pouvait guérir son corps, mais pas son esprit.

La Dragonne revit alors en pensée le petit garçon au sourire fier et à la crinière grise, qui avait la main posée sur le cou d'un loup docilement assis. Elle revit le gamin désespérément avide d'attention de la part de son père, jouant tour à tour le rôle de bourreau et celui du grand frère responsable, tentant tant bien que mal de supporter le fardeau de la place d'aîné tout en montrant son amour de manière maladroite, pas forcément guidé au mieux par ses parents. Grandine eut un soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Metallicana restait son cousin, le premier de la deuxième lignée de Dragons. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Elle allait poser ses pattes sur le cou lacéré du dragon quand un rugissement terrible la statufia sur place. Relevant la tête, elle vit alors une ombre immense jaillir de la Citacielle. Les ailes bleu marine du patriarche s'étendirent comme deux immenses bannières, cachant la lumière du soleil. Les tatouages cobalt estampés sur ses membres brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle, tandis que ses yeux en négatif vrillaient leur regard accusatif dans les yeux de sa progéniture.

Grandine fut prise d'un long frisson. Des flashs passèrent devant ses yeux, des souvenirs de son combat acharné contre son oncle. Une douleur traversa son abdomen, là où Acnologia l'avait transpercée, sans un état d'âme, sans une once de pitié. L'Ange Séraphique se releva lentement. Metallicana devrait attendre. Pour l'heure, elle avait une revanche à prendre.

.

Autour des cadavres de Rogue et de Yukino, les Dragons avaient levé la tête à leur tour. Lucy jeta un dernier regard à Luxus, qui hocha la tête en assentiment. L'instant d'après, la Dragonne aux écailles d'or et de nacre reprenait le dessus, rejoignant Igneel. Les yeux rouges de Cobra remplacèrent les iris verts d'Erik, tandis que les deux fils de Weissologia reprenaient leur forme semi-draconienne. Gajeel déploya ses ailes de métal, les yeux rivés à l'immense dragon tout là-haut, tous crocs dehors.

Le combat n'était pas fini. Après l'affrontement contre les Loups du Nord, l'apparition de la Strigoi et la mort de Rogue, il leur restait une dernière chose à faire. Le Kurogane serra les dents. Ils allaient mettre un terme à tout ça, et il irait rejoindre Levy après. Il lui apprendrait à se servir des ailes, ils vaincraient son vertige ensemble, et ensuite, ils s'envoleraient très loin de cette arche de fous.

Ainsi, quand Acnologia rugit à nouveau, atterrissant sur la Plaine, les Dragons étaient prêts.

.

Erza s'apprêtait à rejoindre la famille de sa fille dans la bataille quand une flèche siffla à ses oreilles et vint se planter entre ses pieds. La Reine Rouge fit volte-face, sous le choc, et découvrit une ombre perchée tout en haut d'un arbre renversé. Elle plissa les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif quand la silhouette bondit et se réceptionna à deux mètres d'elle.

En pleine lumière, la souveraine put voir enfin qui l'attaquait. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux flamboyants et aux yeux mordorés. Elle tenait un arc à la main et les lames doubles de deux épées dépassaient de ses épaules. L'inconnue esquissa un sourire moqueur en la voyant si désemparée.

À la grande surprise de la souveraine, la guerrière exécuta une révérence parfaite sans se départir de son air sarcastique. Quand elle se redressa, elle déclara d'un ton admiratif :

\- Erza Scarlett, la Reine Rouge, en personne. Si jamais j'avais su que je me retrouverais face à vous, je me serais habillée de manière un peu plus convenable.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la reine d'un ton tranchant.

Niris fronça les sourcils et fit disparaître son arc, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à son adversaire. Elle dégaina ses épées doubles, savourant l'expression méfiante de la Reine. Visiblement, la régente ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une mage pratiquant le même Talent que le sien.

\- Je m'appelle Niris, souffla l'alliée d'Acnologia avec un sourire mielleux. Ici, comme ailleurs, on me connaît sous le nom de la Chasseuse.

Erza écarquilla les yeux. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, fraîchement instituée reine du Paradis, elle avait entendu le récit des exploits sanguinaires d'une tueuse du Pôle dénuée d'humanité. Cette Mercenaire était à la tête de l'Ordre et faisait régner la terreur sur les Arches alentour, tant ses ordres étaient cruels et ses actes sans pitié. L'une des histoires les plus sordides racontait le destin funeste d'un village de Tanith, que la Chasseuse avait entièrement brûlé pour débusquer un homme que son client recherchait. Après avoir massacré tous les habitants, elle avait pointé sa lame sur le cou de la dernière personne vivante, une petite fille terrorisée, et lui avait demandé où se cachait sa proie. L'enfant n'avait rien répondu et s'était mise à hurler. Pour couper court à ses cris, la Mercenaire lui avait purement et simplement tranché la gorge.

Il s'était ensuite avéré que l'homme que la Chasseuse recherchait ne se trouvait pas dans ce village, mais dans les geôles de la prison de la capitale du Satellite.

La mage chevalière invoqua son armure de la Nature, les yeux rivés au visage goguenard de son adversaire. Niris leva un sourcil appréciateur en découvrant le cercle d'épées pointées sur elle. Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres et, jouant négligemment avec le bout de son épée, ajouta d'un ton badin :

\- Ah, et au fait, je suis ici pour vous tuer.

.

Les Dragons s'étaient rués sur Acnologia dès qu'il avait été à portée de griffe. Depuis, le Roi Fou subissait les assauts répétés de ses propres enfants.

Igneel, Grandine et Lucy étaient ses trois plus féroces adversaires. Sous leur forme draconienne complète, ils étaient terriblement puissants. Leurs forces conjuguées auraient pu facilement terrasser Acnologia, si l'Alpha n'avait pas usé de son pouvoir patriarcal pour diminuer le leur.

Lucy combattait les yeux bandés. Elle savait qu'au moment même où elle croiserait le regard du Roi, il pourrait la soumettre à la voix du chef. Or, elle refusait cela. Il fallait déjà une volonté extrême à Grandine et au Flamboyant pour ne pas quitter leur apparence de Dragon pour qu'elle se batte de toutes ses forces pour conserver la sienne.

Les Héritiers n'étaient pas en reste. Sting, Gajeel, Luxus et Cobra usaient de leurs Talents pour affaiblir le patriarche. Cobra aveuglait et irritait ses sens avec les nuages de poison qu'il produisait, tandis que la foudre et les rayons des fils du Lys Lumineux abîmaient ses écailles. Le Kurogane, lui, utilisait ses ailes pour bouger le plus rapidement possible, et ses coups de butoir affectaient les organes internes d'Acnologia. Gajeel se lécha les babines en sentant le sang couler à l'intérieur du Roi. Sous leurs attaques répétées, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'Alpha ne capitule.

Sauf qu'Acnologia n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Rugissant de toute la force de ses poumons, il repoussa violemment ses assaillants. Son hurlement provoqua une vague d'énergie blanche qui balaya les Dragons, réduisant leurs efforts à néant. Le Roi Dragon hurla à nouveau, son corps tout entier vibrant de la colère qui l'habitait, et se jeta furieusement sur ses descendants.

Erza esquiva facilement une attaque de Niris et déglutit en voyant le clan des Dragons mal en point. Acnologia avait repris du poil de la bête et il n'allait pas baisser les bras juste comme ça. Or, le clan tout entier, à l'exception de Lucy, étant soumis à son pouvoir d'Alpha, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à le terrasser maintenant que l'effet de surprise de l'attaque unie était passé.

\- Bats-toi ! rugit son adversaire.

La Reine se concentra sur la Chasseuse, et invoqua son armure du Purgatoire. Niris eut un sourire appréciateur. Enfin, le véritable combat pouvait commencer.

Erza devait avouer qu'elle avait rarement affronté un adversaire de cette envergure. L'ancienne Mercenaire ne faisait pas honte à sa réputation : ses lames doubles redoutables menaçaient d'éventrer la souveraine à chacun de ses mouvements. En son for intérieur, la guerrière du Paradis se demandait comme son assaillante pouvait être aussi rapide et puissante sans un sort ou une armure pour amplifier ses capacités. Sa force physique était phénoménale, sa vélocité aussi, à un tel point qu'Erza ne l'aurait égalée en matière d'aptitudes qu'en fusionnant ses armures d'Envol et Adamantine, ce qui était impossible. Elle endossa son armure Hakama, décidée à jouer le tout pour le tout. La Chasseuse ne semblait se focaliser que sur son attaque, misant sur sa rapidité pour empêcher la Reine de s'en prendre à sa défense. Erza n'avait plus qu'à faire la même chose.

Niris eut un rire diabolique en voyant la souveraine invoquer son armure la plus légendaire. La légende racontait que ceux qui l'avaient vue n'étaient plus là pour en témoigner.

\- Quelle prestance, guerrière ! cria-t-elle à travers le vacarme de leur affrontement. Ce serait un honneur de mourir de ton sabre, Benizakura !

Erza fonça sur elle à toute vitesse. La Chasseuse esquiva sa première attaque, sa deuxième, puis elle abattit ses deux épées en même temps pour contrer l'avancée de Titania. Bloquant le sabre surpuissant de son adversaire entre ses lames doubles, Niris siffla, les yeux exorbités :

\- Je t'ai toujours admirée, Erza Scarlett. Tu étais mon modèle sur terre, l'incarnation du pouvoir suprême. À toi toute seule, tu as tenu tête au Conseil, aux clans renégats et à une Arche toute entière qui ne croyait pas en toi.

\- Si c'est moi qui t'a inspirée pour devenir ce que tu es, quel mauvais modèle je fais ! hurla la rousse en repoussant Niris de toutes ses forces.

La Reine s'apprêtait à charger de nouveau quand Niris banda son arc et tira. Erza n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la flèche filait droit sur elle, prête à la transpercer. Au même instant, une ombre bleue se dressa entre elle et son adversaire.

Titania crut rêver quand elle vit Gerald s'effondrer sous ses yeux, le torse percé de la flèche meurtrière.

\- NOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-elle à s'en arracher la gorge, épouvantée.

Elle tomba à genoux et saisit la tête de son époux entre les mains, le secouant de toutes ses forces.

\- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Gerald ! GERALD !

\- Erza, les mages sont là. Je vais bien… ne t'inquiète pas… souffla le prince consort, les paupières mi-closes.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Gerald, non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Regarde-moi !

Le souverain pointa alors du doigt des formes imprécises au bout du champ de bataille. La rousse plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner de quoi il s'agissait, quand elle reconnut la silhouette particulière des Daitiris. Sur leurs dos, leurs capes rouges qui claquaient au vent signalaient leur appartenance à l'Armée Écarlate.

Les mages du Paradis. Ils étaient venus à la rescousse.

Erza sursauta en sentant la main de son époux se poser sur sa joue. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête et allait dire quelque chose quand il la coupa avec un sourire tendre.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ma Reine. Retourne au combat. Je crois en toi, tu le sais. C'est à ton tour de me faire confiance à présent.

La souveraine hésita. À quelques mètres d'eux, Niris tapota impatiemment le sol du pied.

\- Je serais tentée de vous éliminer tous les deux à ce moment même, mais ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt puisqu'il est mourant et vous sans défense. Est-ce que Sa Majesté veut bien se donner la peine de reprendre notre combat là où l'intervention de ce monsieur l'a interrompu ? déclara-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

Titania se releva lentement, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux, vitreux, de son mari allongé au sol. Devoir le quitter lui faisait aussi mal que si on lui avait arraché le cœur, mais il avait raison. Gerald était un mage puissant, il s'en sortirait. Elle devait achever ce qu'elle avait commencé.

La guerrière dégaina à nouveau Benizakura, et observa les rayons du soleil jouer sur le tranchant du sabre. Cette arme était sa plus puissante. Elle sentit alors l'épée vibrer entre ses mains et la lame s'entoura d'un halo crépitant d'énergie, qui ne fit que croître.

Niris haussa les sourcils. La suite promettait d'être intéressante.

.

Acnologia avait les griffes autour de la gorge d'Igneel quand il sentit un chant étrange parvenir à ses oreilles. Le Roi Fou releva la tête, intrigué, et écarquilla ses yeux en négatif en voyant un cercle de mages se former autour d'eux. Les sorciers portaient tous la cape rouge de l'Armée Écarlate, et ils se tenaient tous par la main, psalmodiant des paroles en arkalaan ancien de plus en plus fort. Le patriarche eut alors l'impression que ses oreilles sifflèrent. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, plaqué au sol par le Flamboyant.

Incrédule, le Dragon voulut se dégager, mais tous ses rugissements n'eurent aucun effet. Igneel avait soudainement recouvré toute sa puissance, et tous ses ordres d'Alpha n'y pouvaient rien. Acnologia assista alors, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, au spectacle terrifiant de son clan tout entier se métamorphosant en dragons.

Luxus sentit un courant électrique remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et une barrière à l'intérieur de son esprit céda brusquement. Bouche bée, le _dux_ se rendit compte qu'il était à présent capable de faire ce qu'il lui avait été impossible toute son existence : appeler son Dragon. Il comprit que les mages du Paradis venaient de briser les chaînes qui entravaient leurs pouvoirs, et de défaire ainsi l'hypnose de l'Alpha. Sous les regards surpris de Grandine, Igneel et Lucy, les quatre Héritiers se transformèrent tour à tour.

Cobra avait un corps long et fin, aux écailles d'un rouge sombre et à la tête surmontée d'une crinière brune. Gajeel, massif et large d'épaules, ressemblait à une bête cuirassée de plaques de métal. Sting avait, à peu de choses près, la même apparence draconienne que son père, excepté que, au contraire de Weisslogia, ses écailles n'étaient pas dorées mais blanches. Quant à Luxus, le Dragon dont il avait désormais la forme était une force de la nature. Aussi grand et imposant qu'Acnologia lui-même, il dépassait Igneel d'une tête et ses griffes énormes semblaient capables de faucher une armée entière d'un seul coup de patte. Ses iris verts, fendus en deux par une pupille reptilienne, s'agitèrent fébrilement dans leurs orbites.

Le chef des Loups du Nord avait déjà mué en Dragon, mais jamais de son propre chef. La dernière fois qu'Acnologia l'avait autorisé à effectuer la Métamorphose, c'était lors du combat contre Metallicana, qui déciderait de sa légitimité à reprendre la charge de _dux bellorum_. Or, cela remontait à quelques dizaines d'années déjà. Et le blond n'avait jamais ressenti l'afflux de pouvoir et l'enivrante sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même.

Luxus tourna sa tête massive vers son grand-oncle toujours maintenu au sol par le Flamboyant. Acnologia trembla sous la force de son regard opalescent. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le Roi Fou eut réellement peur.

Et, alors que son corps était mis en pièce par son clan enragé et que son esprit sombrait lentement dans les Limbes de l'oubli, il réalisa qu'il allait mourir.

o.o.O.o.o

Jamais une fin de bataille ne se fit de manière plus étrange. Les corps brisés, les âmes éprouvées, les Dragons n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : que tout ceci soit derrière eux une bonne fois pour toutes. Malheureusement, la mort du Roi Dragon n'avait pas tout réglé.

Lucy, Erik, Gajeel et Sting retournèrent aux grottes, chargés de vider les cavernes de la Chaîne et de renvoyer soldats fioriens et Écarlates à leurs arches d'origine. Ils étaient accompagnés des troupes restantes de l'armée rebelle, dont la Reine Rouge, qui peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. La souveraine légendaire n'arrivait même plus à respirer correctement, et il lui semblait même que son sang avait ralenti sa course dans ses veines.

Gerald était mort. Il avait lentement agonisé lors du combat d'Erza contre Niris, qui s'était achevé avec la victoire de Titania sur la Chasseuse. Contrairement à ce que la guerrière avait cru, les mages du Paradis n'avaient pas pu sauver leur chef. En effet, un sortilège aussi puissant que celui de la voix de l'Alpha étant terriblement difficile à briser, ils avaient dû mobiliser tout leur pouvoir. Par la même occasion, ils avaient volé à Gerald ses dernières forces, puisque toute la magie alentour avait été drainée pour défaire l'hypnose d'Acnologia. Le prince consort avait donc lentement agonisé sur le sol du champ de bataille, tandis que son épouse se battait contre l'alliée d'Acnologia à deux pas de lui.

Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer la culpabilité terrible qu'Erza ressentait. Elle l'avait laissé mourir. Elle avait laissé l'amour de sa vie _mourir_.

Une fois de retour à la Chaîne, les armées se séparèrent. Les soldats de Mavis retrouvèrent leur Esprit.

La fillette blonde semblait s'être éteinte. Ses yeux émeraude n'avaient plus le même éclat qu'auparavant, et sa voix ne retentissait plus aussi fort. Ses guerriers respectaient son deuil, quand bien même ils en ignoraient les raisons, et ils embarquèrent à bord des zeppelins à destination de Fiore. L'Esprit fit un bref adieu aux Choisies, et remercia les Guerriers Écarlates pour avoir ramené le corps de son héritier défunt. Le cadavre de Terence était désormais allongé à l'intérieur d'un cercueil de givre, et était destiné à rejoindre ceux de ses ancêtres au fond du tombeau des Vermillion, sur l'île de Tenroujima.

Quant à l'Armée Rouge, elle abandonna les couleurs argent de la Rébellion pour endosser à nouveau sa cuirasse écarlate. Mages comme soldats, Daitiris comme Chimères reprirent la route vers l'Arche du Paradis, menés par Mormond, le second de la souveraine, laissant derrière eux leur Reine Rouge et le général Kalir. Titania et son bras droit avaient décidés de rester encore un peu au Pôle. Rien n'était réglé et ils avaient encore beaucoup de problèmes à traiter.

Quant aux Héritiers, ils retrouvèrent ceux qui étaient restés derrière avec un soulagement entaché de la douleur de devoir raconter ce qui s'était passé là-bas, sur la Plaine. Lucy, Gajeel, Sting, Erik, Levy, Wendy, Tara et Kinana se rassemblèrent dans la chambre de la violette, où Lisanna et Bixrow étaient toujours en convalescence. Le Capitaine avait repris conscience – pas la jeune femme.

Wendy avait déjà raconté aux jeunes femmes et au Chevalier ce qu'elle savait du combat. Cependant, elle n'était au courant de rien de ce qui avait suivi, ayant quitté le champ de bataille avant que Yukino n'entre dans la partie. Au terme du long récit que Lucy, Erik, Sting et Gajeel se relayèrent pour raconter, un long silence envahit la pièce. Levy se prit la tête entre les mains, horrifiée par tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Kinana serra le bras de son fiancé de toutes ses forces, le visage absent, tandis que Wendy s'accrochait à Tara, chancelante.

Bixrow, à l'écart, était recroquevillé contre le mur. Ce que les Héritiers venaient de leur dire ne faisait qu'ajouter au profond état de désespoir dans lequel il était. Quand il s'était réveillé, alors que les Dragons étaient déjà partis à la guerre, il avait attendu pendant des heures et des heures que Lisanna reprenne conscience à son tour. Mais la blanche n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Et la terreur que provoquait ce coma prolongé à l'intérieur de la tête du Capitaine malmenait ses nerfs.

Et à présent, quand elle se réveillerait – si jamais elle se réveillait un jour – on allait lui annoncer que sa cousine, après être revenue à la vie, s'être métamorphosée en un démon assoiffé de sang prêt à tous les anéantir d'un seul ordre de leur ennemi juré, et l'avoir blessée quasi mortellement ainsi que l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle s'était attaquée aux Dragons et était morte. À nouveau.

L'ancien Mercenaire poussa un long soupir. Il avait, en plus de ça, appris que Niris la Chasseuse était morte, de la main de la Reine Rouge. La guerrière était une légende parmi les Mercenaires. Elle avait dirigé l'Ordre d'une main de fer et c'était sous son règne que Bixrow en était devenu un. À cette époque-là, quitter l'Ordre était considéré comme un acte de désertion et puni de manière effroyable par la Chasseuse. Cette dernière avait ensuite disparu dans de conditions mystérieuses, ce qui avait permis aux Raijinshuu de se défaire de leurs charges de Mercenaires et de rejoindre les Loups du Nord.

C'était trop. Trop de choses, trop d'informations d'un seul coup, au point qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Et à en juger les expressions de ses congénères, aucun n'était dans un meilleur état que lui.

.

Igneel, Grandine et Luxus étaient restés à la Citacielle. Ils devaient réparer les dégâts, et le plus vite possible. Tandis que le _dux bellorum _reprenait le contrôle de ses troupes, le Flamboyant et sa petite sœur ramenèrent les Citaciens à la capitale. Il leur fallut trois jours entiers pour rétablir le calme et rassurer les habitants, et même à ce point, les pertes étaient considérables.

La Plaine, qui était auparavant couverte de champs fertiles, n'était plus qu'un vaste bourbier sanglant. La ville était détruite par endroits, les maisons balayées et les tourelles effondrées, vestiges des combats des Dragons. Sur les cinq millions d'habitants, la moitié était blessée, éparpillée, hagarde, et le reste était tombé sous l'attaque surprise de l'armée rebelle. Armée menée par Igneel et son neveu.

Il allait leur falloir un temps fou pour regagner la confiance des Citaciens, déjà mise à mal par le règne de terreur d'Acnologia. Le peuple du Pôle n'avait plus confiance en ses dirigeants, et la guerre venait d'allumer la mèche d'un autre désastre : la menace d'une guerre civile. Or, c'était bien la dernière chose que le clan des Dragons souhaitait. Avec la mort du Roi, la disparition de la Grande Prêtresse de Temple, figure emblématique de la religion polaire, et la mutinerie qu'avaient monté ses propres soldats contre Gildarts Clive, les repères des habitants étaient tous parti en fumée.

Pour couper court à tout conflit interne qui manquerait de surgir, Igneel et Grandine décidèrent d'organiser une réunion des principaux acteurs de la Guerre des Dragons, qui serait retransmise en temps réel sur tous les lacrymas-visions du Pôle. Cette diffusion avait pour but de rétablir la vérité concernant l'affrontement contre Acnologia et de rassurer la population sur le sort du pays meurtri. C'était la dernière alternative que les régents provisoires voyaient.

Avant cela, cependant, le _dux bellorum_, son oncle et sa tante devaient régler un dernier problème.

Metallicana et Weisslogia avaient récupéré de leurs blessures, grâce aux soins que la guérisseuse leur avait apporté. Mais il y avait quelqu'un pour qui la magie de Grandine ne pouvait plus rien.

Skiadrum avait sombré dans les affres de la folie. La perte de son fils avait achevé l'œuvre qu'avait commencé Acnologia soixante-et-onze années plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait crevé les yeux, le condamnant aux ténèbres éternelles. Ses cousins avaient été obligés de l'enchaîner dans l'une des cellules du Palais, car ses crises de violence le rendaient terriblement dangereux et imprévisible. L'Ange Séraphique avait tout essayé. Tout. Mais même avec l'aide de certains mages du Paradis, aucun sortilège, aucun enchantement, rien ne pouvait guérir Skiadrum de ses démons. Il n'était plus qu'une cause perdue.

Ce fut donc avec une sensation profonde de déchirement que Grandine plongea le poignard d'ivoire au manche de cornaline dans la poitrine du Dragon, lui offrant une délivrance qu'il attendait depuis beaucoup trop de temps.

Igneel fixa le cadavre de son cousin, la gorge serrée. La plaie béante au milieu de son torse était un rappel sanglant de tout ce qu'ils avaient dû sacrifier au cours de cette guerre. Et le Flamboyant n'osait même plus y repenser, tant les souvenirs de tout ce qu'il avait dû faire lui coûtaient.

Son neveu remonta lentement le drap blanc sur le visage enfin détendu de Skiadrum, couvrant l'horrible blessure, tandis que Grandine essuyait la lame du poignard avec un linge propre et le reposait au fond de son coffret. Le couteau d'ivoire était un artefact précieux, sur lequel le clan des Dragons veillait depuis longtemps. C'était, selon la légende, l'arme avec laquelle des générations de Dragons offraient à leurs membres mourants une mort sans douleur.

En relevant la tête, le Flamboyant croisa le regard de Luxus puis celui de Grandine. Dans quelques heures, les autres Héritiers reviendraient des grottes en compagnie de la Reine Rouge, du général Kalir, d'un représentant de la maison Vermillion, de Sorano Aguria et de Tara Loacos, qui avait été élevée au rang de porte-parole du peuple par les Citaciens eux-mêmes, et le congrès aurait lieu. Entre-temps, les Loups qu'ils avaient envoyés à la tour des Limbes pour vérifier si Zereph, comme l'avait déclaré Rhys Vermillion, était bel et bien mort, étaient censés revenir à la Citacielle.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un guerrier portant le tatouage des Loups du Nord. Igneel se redressa brusquement, tandis que Luxus faisait deux pas vers son subordonné. Le soldat bredouilla, le regard paniqué :

\- Sire… vous devez venir.

Subitement inquiet, le Dragon fit le tour du lit où Skiadrum reposait et suivit le garde, sa sœur et son neveu dans son dos. Ils dévalèrent les marches d'un escalier et traversèrent le hall jusqu'à la cour principale, où la quinzaine de Loups qui revenaient de la mission attendaient, regroupés autour d'un brancard.

Le cœur d'Igneel se mit soudain à battre plus rapidement. Il courut jusqu'à la civière, la peur le serrant à la gorge, et faillit s'effondrer au sol en reconnaissant le corps allongé sur la litière.

Des cheveux roses, des yeux verts, une peau claire : il s'agissait bel et bien de Natsu Dragneel.

Son père n'eut pas besoin de tâter son pouls pour vérifier s'il était vivant ou mort, ses sens de dragon l'ayant déjà renseigné à ce sujet. Le souffle court, le grand homme sentit ses tympans vibrer, et entendit un Loup s'adresser à lui, sans percevoir les mots qu'il prononçait. C'était comme si, tout d'un coup, on lui avait plongé la tête sous l'eau. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses sens s'étaient assourdis, ne lui laissant que sa douleur, qui grossissait, grossissait, au creux de sa poitrine.

Brusquement, Igneel comprit pourquoi Skiadrum avait sombré dans la folie. Cette sensation, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son corps, était insoutenable. Il voulait que ça cesse. Il voulait que la douleur s'en aille. Il voulait détacher les yeux de ce visage juvénile, crispé dans une expression de terreur, qu'il avait cherché à retrouver si longtemps.

Tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si on avait remonté le volume. Igneel entendit à nouveau ce qui se disait autour de lui. Le Loup qui était à la tête de l'expédition chuchotait à son supérieur et à Grandine, jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs au Flamboyant :

\- On l'a retrouvé dans les cachots de la tour. Il était suspendu à un mur, on a d'abord cru qu'il était vivant, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les gars l'ont descendu, et c'est là qu'on a vu les runes. Il en avait partout sur le corps – déjà qu'il était pas dans un très bon état… J'ai un Loup qui s'y connait en magie, il a un frère qui a un Talent un peu pareil. Il m'a dit que c'était un sort de lien, que Zereph avait relié sa propre existence à celle du p'tit prince, et que quand Zereph était mort… le prince aussi. De toute manière, je pense pas qu'il aurait survécu longtemps… il était affamé, et ça faisait visiblement un bon bout de temps qu'il était là-dessous. Le Démon ne devait pas trop s'occuper de lui, à mon avis.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? souffla Grandine dans un murmure de dégoût et d'incompréhension.

\- Pour se venger.

Le ton froid et monocorde d'Igneel les surprit tous. Sa sœur contempla son visage dénué d'émotions et déglutit. Quand est-ce que ce défilé de morts cesserait-il ? Tout le monde en avait assez. Assez de victimes.

\- Se venger ?

\- Si Zereph mourait, expliqua Igneel en tentant de garder son masque inexpressif, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mener son plan à bien. Il voulait nous faire mal une dernière fois, un dernier coup bas avant d'abandonner pour de bon.

o.o.O.o.o

_ .Des années plus tard, on se souviendrait encore du Congrès de la Tour du Trône. Cette réunion extraordinaire, rassemblant les principaux acteurs de la Guerre des Dragons, fut la date historique à laquelle l'affrontement prit officiellement fin. La bataille finale, qui ne dura qu'un seul jour, celui où l'évacuation de la Citacielle avait été planifiée par Acnologia, laissa derrière elle plus de deux millions de victimes. Parmi elles, la moitié des habitants de la capitale, le Roi Fou lui-même, l'Esprit de famille Zereph, le prince Rogue Cheney et la Fiorienne Yukino Aguria. Le souverain de l'Arche du Paradis, Gerald Fernandez, mourut également au cours du combat, tandis que Skiadrum le Sombre, héros Dragon de la Guerre des Failles, décéda quelques jours après le cessez-le-feu de la suite de ses blessures. _

_Au total, le clan Dragon perdit une vingtaine de ses draques et, sur les treize membres de la famille royale, lignée directe de l'Esprit Zereph, quatre périrent lors du conflit. Acnologia, Skiadrum, Rogue Cheney et Natsu Dragneel rejoignirent ainsi les épouses et époux précédemment décédés dans la crypte du Palais de la Citacielle. _

_Le Congrès se tint le 9 février de l'an x726, sous les vitraux de la Tour du Trône enfin réparée. Dans la salle circulaire du donjon étaient rassemblés Igneel le Flamboyant, Grandine l'Ange Séraphique, Erza Scarlett, la Reine Rouge, Wendy Marvell, l'Héritière suprême, Luxus Dreyar, le _dux bellorum_, Gajeel Redfox, Erik 'Cobra' Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfillia, Kinana Cuberios et Lisanna Strauss, enfin réveillée de son coma prolongé. Le représentant de Fiore, Rhys Vermillion, la sœur de la principale instigatrice du conflit, Sorano Aguria, la porte-parole du peuple polaire, Tara Loacos, les trois Capitaines des Loups du Nord, Ever Green, Fried Justin et le Chevalier Bixrow, ainsi que le général en second de l'Armée Écarlate, Lois Kalir, prirent également part à la réunion. _

_Les Ministres de l'Intérieur et des Affaires Étrangères, sir Ork et sir Yajima, furent les « arbitres » du Congrès. Ce fut sous leurs conseils avisés et leurs directives que les trois régents provisoires, Igneel, Grandine et Luxus Dreyar, prirent les décisions qui suivirent._

_En ce qui concerna le gouvernement du Pôle, il fut attribué à Igneel le Flamboyant et à sa sœur, Grandine l'Ange Séraphique. Les deux Dragons règneront sur l'Arche nordique jusqu'à ce que l'Héritière légitime, Wendy Marvell, atteigne sa majorité et puisse à son tour monter sur le trône. Entre-temps, la successeuse d'Acnologia recevra une éducation extrêmement poussée des meilleurs précepteurs, tant étrangers que locaux, afin qu'elle soit à même d'endosser à l'avenir ses responsabilités de souveraine. _

_Quant aux Héritiers eux-mêmes, Luxus Dreyar récupéra ses fonctions de _dux_, en revanche, le commandant des armées Gildarts Clive fut déchu de son poste pour traîtrise à sa patrie et crimes exécutés de son plein gré à la demande d'Acnologia. Les trois Capitaines des Loups du Nord devinrent ainsi les subordonnés directs du _dux bellorum_. Gajeel Redfox prit la place de Bluenote Stinger à la tête de la milice et reçut la mission de faire régner l'ordre sur le Pôle et de réhabiliter la police locale aux yeux des habitants. Sting Eucliffe devint le Gouverneur de la région du Berger à la place de l'ancien dirigeant Brain Zero, avec pour tâche l'abolition définitive et complète de l'esclavage et de la corruption. Quant à Erik Dragneel, son ambition et son désir de voyages furent satisfaits par le poste auquel on l'assigna : administrateur des finances et des échanges économiques du pays. _

_Le Lys Lumineux, Weisslogia, et son cousin Metallicana furent définitivement écartés des affaires du pays, leurs santés psychologiques et physiques jugés trop fragiles. Ils passeront le reste de leur longue existence dans un sanatorium du sud de l'Arche, à côté de la ville de Vitalia. _

_Les quatre Choisies étaient toujours liées par le contrat de mariage aux Héritiers, bien que la mort de Zereph aurait pu faire considérer cet accord comme nul et non avenu. Cependant, les jeunes femmes originaires de Fiore décidèrent pratiquement toutes de rester, à l'exception de Lisanna Strauss qui retournerait sur son Arche d'origine dès la fin du Congrès en compagnie de Rhys Vermillion et de Sorano Aguria. Son fiancé ayant été retrouvé mort dans les bas-fonds de la tour de Zereph, et sa famille ayant expressément demandé son retour à Alexandrie, la Fiorienne déclara son intention de rentrer chez elle au cours de la réunion. _

_La fiancée et future épouse du Kurogane, Levy McGarden, devint la représentante officielle du Pôle au Conseil du Nouveau Monde et reçut à charge les affaires diplomatiques du pays. Elle travaillera ainsi avec le Ministre des Affaires Étrangères Yajima. Le Pôle n'ayant pas eu de représentant au Conseil depuis presque cinquante ans, cette décision fut unanimement approuvée par les participants au Congrès. Lucy Heartfillia reprit le rôle de Skiadrum le Sombre au maintien et à la classification des Archives. Elle eut pour tâche le rétablissement des ouvrages censurés par Acnologia et la propagation de la culture dans le pays endoctriné par le Roi Dragon. Kinana Cuberios, la dernière Choisie, ne fut assignée à aucun poste d'importance dans le futur gouvernement de l'Arche du Pôle. En effet, les visions de la jeune femme n'assurant pas sa santé psychique, le clan des Dragons décida de l'aider à maîtriser son Talent grâce à la mage Polyussica, une magicienne misanthrope qui vivait jusque-là dans un mont reculé de la Chaîne. _

_Pour régler leur dette envers l'Armée Écarlate, qui s'était portée à leur secours sans conditions, Igneel et Grandine décidèrent de céder les fameuses mines argent du Satellite de Byron à la Reine Rouge. Scarlett et les Dragons signèrent ensuite un pacte d'alliance où le clan nordique s'engagea à soutenir l'Arche du Paradis dans tous les conflits à venir. À l'instar de la Reine, Rhys Vermillion signa à son tour un pacte avec les Dragons, donnant ainsi aux trois royaumes le nom de Triple Alliance. _

_Tara Loacos reçut les remerciements personnels de Luxus Dreyar pour avoir veillé sur l'un de ses Capitaines et l'une des Choisies, ainsi qu'une somme d'argent considérable. La Citacienne persuada également l'assemblée du Congrès d'accorder une place de tribun pour chaque région, ces représentants du peuple étant ensuite autorisés à assister aux prochaines réunions concernant la régence du pays. _

_Quant au général Lois Kalir, pour son service exemplaire à la tête de l'armée rebelle et sa coopération avec les Capitaines Ever Green et Fried Justin lors de la reddition des Loups du Nord, il se vit proposer le poste de commandement des forces polaires à la place de Gildarts Clive. Mais, faisant preuve d'une loyauté à toute épreuve à sa Reine et à son pays, lord Kalir déclina l'offre du _dux_. _

.

Le Congrès touchait à sa fin. Gajeel se frotta le visage de ses mains, épuisé. Le sommet avait dû durer quinze bonnes heures, pendant lesquelles les participants n'avaient fait que parlementer et ajouter des lignes à leurs parchemins. Igneel et Grandine étaient désormais en train de s'occuper de la reformation complète du gouvernement et de la nomination d'autres Gouverneurs à la tête des régions, remplaçant les ministres et les administrateurs qui avaient gagné leur place sous Acnologia. Le Kurogane jeta un regard distrait aux Choisies, qui étaient toutes rassemblées d'un côté du cercle formé par les membres du Congrès.

Sa fiancée écrivait consciencieusement tout ce qui se disait. Le Dragon fut envahi d'une bouffée de tendresse en la voyant s'appliquer pour tout retranscrire, la langue à demi sortie, ses lunettes de vent glissant sur l'arête de son nez. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, il était extrêmement reconnaissant à Levy pour ne pas avoir brisé leurs fiançailles. En effet, la mort de Zereph faisant de la dette un accord caduc, les Fioriennes auraient toutes pu retourner sur leur Arche d'origine.

Or, à l'exception de Lisanna qui n'avait été liée à personne et de Kinana qui était déjà sur l'Arche du Paradis lorsqu'Acnologia avait forcé les Héritiers à le pratiquer, le transfert avait profondément changé la nature des trois jeunes filles qui l'avaient subi. Yukino en était morte, mais Lucy et Levy étaient désormais des Dragonnes. Et leur place était aux côtés de leur clan.

Un coup de gong assourdissant retentit alors. Alertées par le bruit, les personnes présentes relevèrent vivement la tête. Ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille, malgré les jours qui avaient passé, étaient toujours sur le qui-vive. Ce qu'ils virent les statufièrent.

Debout sur le rebord des fenêtres les plus hautes du donjon se tenaient deux silhouettes bien trop familières. Deux silhouettes que les Dragons ne pensaient jamais revoir un jour.

\- YUKINO ! hurla Sorano Aguria, se ruant au pied du mur, les yeux débordant de larmes.

Les deux fantômes flottèrent gracieusement du vitrail jusqu'au sol dallé de la Tour du Trône, sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée. Sting était figé, sous le choc, et Lisanna n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les deux fixèrent leurs cousins sous leur forme immatérielle, abasourdis.

Yukino, qui avait perdu son visage de Strigoi et retrouvé ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux bleutés, caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur avec un sourire tendre. La douceur avait retrouvé sa place légitime au creux de ses traits, et ses iris brillaient d'une lumière bienveillante. Elle serra son aînée dans ses bras, tandis que Sorano n'en revenait pas de pouvoir la toucher à nouveau, alors qu'elle l'avait vu morte, allongée sur un champ de bataille.

À ses côtés, Rogue adressa un sourire paisible aux membres du Congrès. Son frère de lait eut un hoquet en constatant que son visage était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été au cours de son existence mortelle. Le jeune homme prit la parole, brisant le silence choqué qui s'était installé :

\- Vous devez tous vous poser beaucoup de questions… avant toute chose, sachez que nous ne sommes pas revenus à la vie comme par magie.

\- Nous sommes des Esprits, acheva Yukino en se détachant des bras de sa sœur. Les nouveaux Esprits du Pôle.

Igneel se redressa lentement, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Le Flamboyant articula péniblement, peinant à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux :

\- D-des Esprits ? Comment ça ?

L'ancienne Strigoi sourit à sa cousine, qui était restée statufiée sur sa chaise. Elle expliqua doucement :

\- Au cours du Grand Chaos, les forces de la nature ont été bouleversées et la balance s'est déréglée. Pour rétablir l'ordre, à la fin de l'Exode, lorsque toutes les populations avaient posé un pied sur une Arche majeure, ceux qui les avaient guidés jusqu'à leur terre d'accueil ont organisé une immense cérémonie. Elle s'est terminée par leur sacrifice.

\- Ils sont ensuite revenus à la vie sous une forme éthérée, en tant que fantômes matériels et immortels qu'on a ensuite appelé les Esprits de famille, reprit Rogue. Ils ne sont pas seulement les symboles des Arches et leurs divinités, ils sont aussi les réceptacles de toute la magie d'une Arche, permettant ainsi de filtrer la puissance de la nature et de la canaliser. Si les Esprits n'existaient pas, les Arches deviendraient probablement des rochers instables et finiraient par imploser. À la mort de Zereph, la magie du Pôle a cherché de nouveaux êtres en lesquels se canaliser, et il lui fallait quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour supporter cette charge. Tous seuls, nous ne l'étions pas assez, mais à nous deux, c'était suffisant pour qu'elle nous choisisse.

\- Attends une seconde, Rogue, bredouilla Sting, les sourcils froncés. La magie vous a _choisis _?

Le brun eut un rire bref devant l'incrédulité générale. Lui non plus n'y avait pas trop cru quand il était revenu à la vie, mais c'était la vérité, estampé au fond de lui comme un sceau ineffaçable. Et il n'était pas seul. L'éternité l'avait réuni avec son âme sœur, et leur avait donné la capacité de vivre dans leur mort tout ce à quoi ils n'avaient pas eu accès quand ils étaient vivants. L'état d'Esprit était très différent de celui d'humain, voire même de Dragon, et il leur faudrait des décennies pour comprendre tout de leur nouvelle nature. Mais rien ne pressait. Leur famille était quasi immortelle, et eux ne pouvaient être réduits au néant qu'avec le sort de Rédemption. Ils avaient tout le temps dont ils auraient besoin.

Ils avaient tout leur temps.

.

* * *

.

*Palaos est, et de loin, la cause de tout ce bordel. C'est lui qui, en faisant un enfant à une fille de l'Est, a permis à Mavis et à ses sœurs, dont Mari, d'exister. Quelques années plus tard, Mari épouse Zereph, un homme touché par une malédiction démoniaque, et ils ont deux enfants, Acnologia et Ananéosi, qui déchirent leur mère de l'intérieur pour naître à cause de la fusion des deux sangs – celui du dieu et celui du démon, trop puissants –, ils deviennent ainsi des dragons, et provoquent la colère éternelle de Zereph qui s'abattra sur tous leurs descendants et paf ! la boucle est bouclée. Donc, techniquement, Palaos est le très très très très lointain aïeul des Dragons _et_ des Fioriens.

.

* * *

Ça y est, c'est la fin. (Enfin, presque la fin, puisque l'épilogue devrait suivre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Mais tout de même).

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toute ma vie. Fière de moi, pour avoir terminé une histoire pour la _première fois_ dans toute ma petite existence, fière de vous, pour m'avoir motivée à l'achever, fière, tout simplement, de ce chapitre, qui je crois est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit sur ECET. J'avais pensé à le couper en deux, mais de une, ça aurait cassé le rythme de l'intrigue (vous vous êtes sans doute rendus compte que tout se passait à deux cent à l'heure dans ce chapitre), et de deux, je vous avoue que, très clairement, j'avais envie de mettre un terme à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soyons tout à fait honnêtes : _La Chute _n'est absolument pas parfait. Loin de là. Je l'ai écrit le plus vite que j'ai pu, en speedant à fond pour pouvoir vous le poster ce mardi 9 février. J'ai beaucoup traînassé en début de chapitre, et j'ai dû ensuite écrire une vingtaine de pages en quatre-cinq jours. C'est très court, quatre jours. Il y a donc une tonne de fautes, de coquilles et de balbutiements dans ce dernier chapitre. Malgré tout, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et que la fin ne vous aura pas trop déçus. C'est très dur, psychologiquement parlant, de poster le tout dernier chapitre d'une histoire. Ça amène beaucoup d'appréhensions vis-à-vis de vos réactions. N'hésitez pas à reviewer en critiquant, positivement ou négativement, ce serait franchement le plus beau cadeau pour ce jour d'anniversaire :p

Encore une fois, merci. (J'ai l'impression d'être très sérieuse pour cette outro x)) J'aurais clairement abandonné beaucoup plus tôt si vous n'aviez pas tous été là pour me pousser à écrire cette rogntudjiu de fin, parce que je me connais, moi et mon légendaire non-jusqu'auboutisme XD

Alors merci. Et plein de poutous sur vous. 3

.

P.S : le personnage de Niris (génial, d'ailleurs) n'est pas de moi. C'est Crixstal qui l'a inventée et qui m'a demandé, suite à ma proposition d'intégrer vos OCs dans ECET, de la faire participer à la fiction. Alors voilà, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fâchée de voir ce que j'ai fait de ta tsundere sanguinaire XD (perso je la trouve ultra badass hein après tu le prends comme tu veux XD)

P.P.S : Merci infiniment à Vilandel pour son idée de faire de Rogue et de Yukino les deux nouveaux Esprits du Pôle. C'était vraiment la trouvaille qu'il me fallait :p

.

* * *

**RÉPONSE AUX REWIEWS ANONYMES **

**.**

**Hime Hakkai :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère t'avoir rassuré sur le sort de Yukino ... ah, quoique, non x) Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi, même si je suis un peu en retard :p

**Anonymedu76 : **Si tu trouvais que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées dans les derniers chapitres j'imagine même pas ta réaction en lisant celui-ci XD en tout cas merci pour tes compliments ;) yukino est redevenue normale finalement, enfin presque :p j'espère que le dénouement t'a plu en tout cas ! (et t'inquiète pas x) bon courage pour tes exams !) Et oui, la suite de NOTW sortira dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire l'épilogue d'ECET !

**Maryanne : **merci beaucoup ! *^*

**Doddy : **C'est toujours important de laisser des reviews :p folie ou pas, nous les auteurs on aime toujours recevoir des mots de ceux qui nous lisent ! ça motive énormément à poursuivre ! j'suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer mon style en tout cas XD (le jambon tu sais que ça vient des cochons non ? donc s'ils volent... est-ce que les cochons qui volent ils sont nés dans les arbres ?) la suite est là ! l'épilogue dans une semaine normalement :p *slalome entre les tomates* merci et bisous !

**Fairytaildu22 : **réaction de cobra par rapport à quoi ? xp en tout cas merci !

**Blue-dreams : **hé, salut toi, t'arrive vraiment pile le bon jour :p c'est pratique ! merciiii *^* et oui, on a revu Natsu, hein, finalement, enfin, pas longtemps... ça se voit vraiment que je l'aime po ? XD bisous !


	27. Au revoir

**Donc voilà, c'est terminé. « Entre ciel et terre », c'est fini. Plus de retards abracadabrants, plus de promesses de postages pas tenues, plus de chapitres de quinze kilomètres de long, bref : This Is The End. N'empêche que je suis quand même vachement contente d'être arrivée à cette fin, et je suis très contente de ce que je suis devenue au fil de cette année. Autant en tant que personne qu'en tant qu'écrivaine.**

**Cependant, vu que je suis pas prête à laisser partir cette histoire comme ça, j'aimerais savoir si ça vous dirait, un sequel centré sur Bixrow. Parce que ça me plairait vraiment beaucoup d'approfondir son personnage. Le résumé du projet de fiction est sur mon profil, et si l'idée d'une suite avec des personnages principaux différents de nos cinq Choisies vous intéresse, dites-moi tout ça vous savez où. **

**Donc, ce qui va suivre, c'est un dernier tour d'horizon de ce qui attend chacune de nos filles. Des petites pistes que vous pourrez ensuite explorer à votre gré dans votre imagination, plus des petits moments **_**love **_**qui font plaisir. Un épilogue, en somme. (Puisqu'il y a eu un prologue, et histoire de garder la symétrie du truc, normal qu'il y ait un épilogue).**

**Je tenais à remercier Crixstal, qui a été une source inépuisable de conseils et de compliments tout au long de la rédaction de cette fiction. Et aussi, gros big up à mon chasseur de dragons préféré, Harold (le meilleur le bestah de tous les temps keur keur love) qui a dévoré mon histoire en une semaine et m'a pratiquement menacée de mort si je ne finissais pas l'épilogue à temps. **

**Alors voilà. On se retrouve demain pour le troisième texte de la GajeVy Week, que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil, et moi, la moi qui a écrit **_**Entre ciel et terre**_** pendant un an, même si c'était pas toujours très très régulier, je vous dis au revoir.**

.

**Aux revoirs**

.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les couloirs du Palais étaient calmes. Le soleil froid et clair du Pôle entrait à flots par les larges fenêtres, tandis que les serviteurs s'affairaient à leurs tâches respectives avec discrétion. Dans les cours du château, on dressait des bannières aux couleurs bleu et or des Dragons, et des fanions claquaient aux sommets des tours. La Tour du Trône, complètement détruite par endroits, était progressivement rebâtie. Les vitraux qui ornaient les fenêtres supérieures avaient beaucoup souffert des combats, aussi les meilleurs maîtres verriers s'étaient attelés à leur rendre leur beauté d'avant. Tout en haut, assise entre les créneaux du sommet du donjon, les jambes dans le vide, Yukino inspirait et expirait profondément, les paupières closes. Son sourire habituel étirait ses lèvres, tandis que le vent jouait dans ses cheveux.

La condition d'Esprit était formidable. Elle sentait la magie, l'énergie et la vie même de la terre passer à travers elle, l'emplir de pouvoir et de joie, dans un fleuve continu qui ne cessait jamais de couler. Et la sensation grisante de liberté que cela lui procurait était incomparable à tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans son état humain.

Derrière elle, une présence lui donna subitement la chair de poule. Son sourire s'élargit, et elle frissonna. Elle souleva ses jambes du créneau, pivota et fit face à son amant d'éternité. Rogue tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et la souleva sur ses pieds. Son bras passé autour de sa taille, il colla son front contre le sien, mêla son souffle au sien. Quand il attrapa ses lèvres, elle enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts, envahie par un sentiment de plénitude absolue.

Ces gestes, qui lui avaient été interdits tout au long de son existence mortelle, lui étaient à présent parfaitement naturels. Et tous les jours, elle s'émerveillait de pouvoir le voir, le toucher, le sentir. C'était un cadeau, le plus beau qu'on lui ait jamais fait, et jamais elle ne pourrait exprimer l'étendue de sa gratitude à ce qui les avait ramenés. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rogue, la joue droite pressée contre sa clavicule tandis qu'elle humait l'odeur familière de cuir et de thym qui se dégageait de sa gorge, et ferma les yeux une seconde fois. Le brun passa les bras autour de sa taille et posa le menton sur le sommet de son crâne, contemplant l'Arche à la beauté de givre qui s'offrait à sa vue. Leurs poitrines se soulevèrent au même rythme, celui, lent et doux, du bonheur. C'était leur _happy end._

Yukino se détacha de son amant et appuya son dos contre son torse, tandis qu'il venait caler son visage entre son épaule et sa nuque. Ils regardèrent un Dragon doré, qui brillait de manière surréelle sous les rayons du soleil, s'élever d'un battement d'ailes puissant. Derrière lui, une Dragonne aux écailles d'or et de nacre décolla à sa suite, déroulant son long corps comme un ruban précieux, et ils disparurent dans les nuages clairsemés.

« _Merci_. »

.

Kinana se tenait face à la fenêtre, tenant le lourd rideau de velours crème dans la main. De l'autre, elle dessinait des formes imprécises dans la buée matinale qui avait recouvert les carreaux de la vitre. Le soleil, même à travers le verre, faisait l'effet d'une caresse sur sa peau mate.

Erik n'était pas dans la chambre avec elle. Il avait dû repartir, peu de temps auparavant, pour régler un conflit dans une province de l'Ouest. La violette avait conscience que ce serait son existence, désormais, et qu'elle devrait choisir entre vivre avec un mari absent ou l'accompagner dans tous ses déplacements, et donc braver sa peur de l'aventure. Elle eut un rire ironique. Elle avait déjà eu assez d'aventures pour toute une vie, et n'avait aucune envie de quitter le confort de sa nouvelle maison. Sous le règne partagé d'Igneel et de Grandine, le Palais était bien plus agréable, et elle s'y sentait… chez elle. Jamais elle ne troquerait la sécurité qu'elle ressentait contre les remous brinquebalants d'un zeppelin.

Certes, son futur mari n'avait pas apprécié sa décision de rester à la capitale. Mais Kinana était une grande fille, elle savait s'occuper d'elle-même, et puis elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec son Talent. Ses visions prémonitoires, qui ne lui avaient apporté que présages de mort et de désolation, se produisaient de manière plus espacée. Grâce aux leçons de Grandine et de sa fille, Wendy, avec qui la violette avait développé une amitié très solide, elle parvenait mieux à les contrôler désormais, et ses visions ne l'assaillaient plus comme elles l'avaient fait auparavant.

Kinana soupira. Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ. Lisanna retournait à Alexandrie.

C'était bien la seule ombre au tableau. Devoir laisser partir sa meilleure amie, qui partait retrouver sa famille éplorée par les récents événements, alors qu'elle se sentait enfin à sa place ici, était douloureux. Mais Kinana savait qu'elles se rendraient visite. Lisanna faisait partie de la Maison de la Neige, après tout, et elle-même allait épouser un prince. Elles se reverraient.

Un raclement de gorge, derrière elle, perturba le fil de ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés, Kinana se retourna, et accusa le choc en découvrant sa mère, sur le pas de la porte.

Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis que la Reine Rouge, Erza Scarlett, lui avait révélé qu'elle et Gerald Fernandez étaient ses parents biologiques. Au début, la violette avait réagi à la nouvelle en s'enfermant dans le déni. Mais force était de constater que trop d'éléments collaient. Le mot que ses géniteurs avaient laissé avec elle, où ils donnaient son nom, les dates, tout était lié. Elle avait fini par accepter ce fait, sans pour autant se rapprocher de Titania. À l'annonce de la mort du prince consort, elle n'avait ressenti qu'un bref pincement au cœur. Elle n'était pas assez proche du couple de souverains pour être réellement éprouvée par le décès de son père légitime.

Cependant, Titania portait les marques de son chagrin comme gravées à même la peau. Et la vision de ses cernes, ses yeux rougis, ses joues creuses et ses épaules voûtées était, malgré tout, difficile.

La guerrière lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Kinana ne le lui rendit pas. Cette femme l'avait abandonné, laissée derrière elle dans cet orphelinat infâme, tout en prétextant l'avoir fait pour son bien. Même avec toute la bonne volonté qu'elle possédait, elle n'arrivait pas à lui sourire. Toutefois, elle respectait sa peine. La reine avait trop perdu pour qu'elle la rejette à nouveau. Si elle voulait lui parler, très bien : elle écouterait.

\- Miss Cuberios… Kinana. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à lui parler.

En face d'elle, Erza fit un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre et se racla la gorge de nouveau. Finalement, elle se jeta à l'eau.

\- J'aimerais te dire combien je suis désolée, mais je sais qu'aucune de mes excuses ne trouvera grâce à tes yeux. Tu me détestes probablement, et tu as toutes les raisons de me détester. Mais toute l'aversion que tu éprouverais à mon égard ne changera pas le fait qu'il y a seize ans, tu étais à l'intérieur de mon ventre, et que je t'ai donnée la vie. Je t'ai vu grandir, bouger, à l'intérieur de moi, et c'est peut-être le sentiment le plus puissant que j'ai jamais ressenti. Je ne t'ai certes pas vu grandir en tant que femme, et Mavis sait que je le regrette infiniment, mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es heureuse. Je suis heureuse, tout simplement, de te savoir vivante et en bonne santé. Et Gerald en était aussi heureux.

La rousse reprit une profonde inspiration, le souffle court, et poursuivit :

\- Alors je sais que ce que je vais te demander va peut-être te sembler déplacé, mais je t'en supplie, à genoux s'il le faut. Kinana, ma fille, donne-nous une chance. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée.

\- Vous avez perdu tout droit sur moi à l'instant même où vous m'avez abandonnée. Comment pouvez-vous revenir comme une fleur et me demander de vous laisser une _chance _? cria Kinana, à bout de nerfs.

Surprise par sa colère, Erza ne répondit rien. La violette ajouta, la respiration hachée :

\- Je comprends votre point de vue et je respecte votre deuil. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir mettre le bazar dans ma vie alors que j'ai enfin trouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Vous ne pouvez pas exiger de moi que je vous accorde une chance alors que vous-même ne m'en avez donné aucune !

\- Nous t'avons donné une chance de vivre loin de la guerre, Kinana, murmura la Reine Rouge, les paupières baissées. Certainement pas dans les meilleures conditions, mais je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu grandisses au milieu du sang et des complots. Tous les orphelinats du monde t'auraient donné une meilleure enfance que ce que tu aurais eu si tu avais vécu à nos côtés.

La femme tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'à la porte, laissant sa fille, haletante, toujours contre la fenêtre. Avant de passer le seuil, elle s'arrêta et posa la main sur le chambranle, puis lança par-dessus son épaule :

\- Je ne te forcerai pas à rester avec moi, mais ne me demande pas de te laisser partir.

.

\- Vous partez ?

Kalir sursauta et referma brusquement son sac de voyage. Derrière lui, assise sur un rocking-chair, Tara le fixait avec un visage impassible.

\- Comment êtes-vous entrée ? répliqua le général en passant la main sur son visage.

\- Vous étiez si absorbé par votre rangement que ça n'a pas été très difficile.

Le Guerrier Écarlate se laissa tomber sur son lit, les épaules voûtées. Il était fatigué. Après la fin de la bataille, on leur avait attribués, à lui et à la Reine Rouge, des chambres dans l'aile de réception du Palais, afin qu'ils puissent s'installer quelque part en attendant que le Congrès se termine. Tara, en tant que représentante du peuple polaire, avait eu droit au même privilège. Pendant une semaine, ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois dans les couloirs, mais ils ne s'étaient pas réellement adressé la parole. Kalir devait suivre sa Reine partout où elle allait et Tara était accaparée par son nouveau poste. Par ailleurs, le général avait appris, au détour d'une conversation, que la grange où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois et où elle s'était occupée de Bixrow et de Lisanna appartenait à son grand-père, qui était rongé par une maladie qui s'en prenait à chacun de ses cinq sens. Le vieil homme avait déjà perdu la vue et le toucher, et son ouïe s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. La Citacienne avait obtenu du Flamboyant qu'il soit placé dans une chambre salubre, au Palais, et avait plusieurs fois demandé à Grandine de venir le soigner. Malheureusement, la régente était trop occupée par les affaires du pays pour avoir le temps d'aider Horace Loacos, au grand désespoir de sa petite-fille.

\- Comment va votre grand-père ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Mal, répondit Tara, le regard absent. Il ne m'entend presque plus. Bientôt, il ne sera même plus capable de me reconnaître. Et puis il vivra dans la solitude et le noir permanents.

Kalir déglutit. Cette maladie s'appelait l'oblivion, et n'avait aucun remède à ce jour. La jeune femme espérait que la magie des Dragons pourrait le sauver, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

\- La mère d'un de mes soldats est morte de la même manière, lâcha-t-il.

Tara releva les yeux sur lui, son intérêt éveillé.

\- Sa vue était le dernier sens qu'il lui restait. Elle ne sentait plus rien, que ce soit avec sa bouche, sa peau, ou son nez, et elle n'entendait même plus son fils quand il lui parlait. Alors, un jour, il lui a demandé d'écrire ses dernières volontés. Et elle lui a demandé de la tuer.

Le général redressa la tête et croisa le regard de la Citacienne, et ne le lâcha pas. Il poursuivit :

\- Si jamais vous tenez vraiment à ce que votre grand-père aurait voulu, demandez-le-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tara battit plusieurs fois des paupières, se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis s'essuya les mains sur les cuisses, avant de se relever d'un bond. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta à deux pas du battant.

\- Votre soldat... il a fait ce que sa mère lui avait demandé ?

Kalir resta silencieux. Après un long moment, il finit par dire :

\- Non. Il n'a pas pu. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

.

Lucy replia la lettre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle remonta le plaid sur ses épaules et frissonna. Malgré l'épaisseur de la couverture et le soleil qui brillait haut et fort, le Pôle émergeait tout juste d'un long hiver, et l'air était toujours frais. Mais comme elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, la blonde avait tout de même voulu profiter du beau temps et s'était installée sur le balcon de sa chambre, allongée sur un transat.

Elle observa son nom soigneusement calligraphié sur le verso de la feuille, et sourit en passant la pulpe de son index sur les lettres tracées à l'encre noire. Le papier sentait comme chez elle. Il sentait Alexandrie et ses merveilles, Alexandrie la ville qui ne s'éteignait jamais, Alexandrie et son Palais des Sciences, Alexandrie et la baie des Sirènes, Alexandrie et la mer Adrienne, Alexandrie et la lueur de jade de l'Observatoire, Alexandrie et son odeur de cyprès et de créosotiers. Prise d'une bouffée de nostalgie, la Dragonne ferma les yeux et soupira. Fiore lui manquait, un peu. La cour ne lui manquait pas, ni le faste et le luxe, contrairement ce qu'elle aurait cru en embarquant à bord du zeppelin. Sa famille lui manquait, surtout.

Levy aussi lui manquait. La petite bleue avait disparu quelques jours plus tôt, tout juste après la fin du Congrès. Le Kurogane l'avait "kidnappée" et l'avait emmenée faire le tour de l'Arche polaire en navette aérodynamique, remettant à plus tard les tâches qu'ils étaient censés assumer dans le nouveau gouvernement du Pôle. Igneel et Grandine l'avaient laissé faire, conscients que tous avaient besoin de prendre du recul. De plus, en tant que représentante au Conseil du Nouveau Monde, Levy devait combler ses lacunes par rapport à l'histoire de l'Arche du nord, et ce _road trip _improvisé était une manière comme une autre d'en apprendre un peu plus. Lucy se doutait que les deux fiancés ne devaient pas faire que visiter des musées - même si, aux dernières nouvelles, ils atterrissaient à Gora, et devraient revenir à la Citacielle dans deux ou trois jours.

Deux bras l'encerclèrent par l'arrière et elle renversa la tête en arrière, souriant face au visage de Luxus. Le _dux bellorum_ avait toujours énormément de travail, mais comme elle, il venait prendre une pause. Ils se retrouvaient tous les jours sur le balcon de leur chambre, à la même heure, pour profiter des rayons lumineux du soleil hivernal : Luxus quittait la caserne et elle le département des Archives, où elle passait désormais le plus clair de son temps. Ils passaient ensuite deux heures ensemble avant de retourner à leurs occupations respectives, et se retrouvaient le soir, pour dîner entre eux ou avec le reste des Dragons dans la grande salle à manger du Palais.

Cette routine s'était progressivement installée entre eux à la fin du Congrès, quand il avait fallu rebâtir leurs vies par-dessus les tombes et les souvenirs douloureux. Mais Lucy ne se plaignait pas. Son travail l'absorbait toute entière et elle se sentait à sa place, parmi ses semblables, ceux qui partageaient désormais le même sang que le sien.

\- Tu es en retard, fit-elle avec un sourire tandis que le grand blond s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur la chaise longue.

\- Je sais, désolé. Je suis en train de mettre en place une mission importante, et les préparatifs traînent en longueur.

\- Tu as reçu des nouvelles de ton frère ?

\- Oui, répondit le _dux _en bâillant. Il est bien installé à Salarin. Les choses sont aussi terribles que prévu : des domaines entiers qui ne tournent que grâce aux esclaves et des seigneurs véreux pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Mais je connais Sting : il ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Il va leur faire la misère, ajouta-t-il avec un rire bref.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Luxus s'allongea en travers du corps de sa fiancée et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, les paupières mi-closes. Il saisit la lettre qu'elle tenait entre les doigts et demanda la permission de l'ouvrir avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une lettre de ma mère, répondit Lucy en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle a prévu de venir au Pôle dans une semaine.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as prévenu Igneel et Grandine ?

\- Pas eu besoin. C'est ton oncle qui m'a donnée la lettre, il était déjà au courant.

\- Oh. Et alors, ton père ?

Le visage de la blonde s'assombrit. Elle récupéra le message et le déplia, parcourant rapidement les lignes tracées avec application du regard. Elle rendit la missive à son futur mari qui l'ouvrit à son tour et commença à lire.

\- Il était de mèche avec Leo pour le coup d'État, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était enfui lors de mon bal de fiançailles, expliqua la jeune femme tandis que Luxus lisait en diagonale. Mère dit que ça fait presque un mois que les autorités fioriennes ont prouvé sa culpabilité, mais son procès s'est achevé il y a seulement une semaine. Il a été condamné à vingt-cinq ans de prison sans sursis, et a été incarcéré à Runiq.

\- Runiq ? répéta Luxus en fronçant ses sourcils épais. La prison du Conseil ?

\- Exactement. Mère m'a dit qu'il serait placé dans une aile réservée aux détenus d'importance, mais la réputation de Runiq est suffisamment sordide pour qu'elle craigne le pire.

Le _dux bellorum _reposa la lettre et frotta le bras de sa fiancée pour la rassurer. La Dragonne sourit pauvrement alors qu'il se redressait.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : ta mère vient te rendre visite dans quelques jours, et tu pourras enfin lui parler de vive voix de tout ce qui te tracasse. Ça va aller, tu verras.

Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa rapidement, puis se releva.

\- Où tu vas ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Demander à ce qu'on nous apporte à manger, je meurs de faim, répondit le Dragon depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

Lucy hocha la tête distraitement puis re-déplia la lettre. Les plis de la feuille étaient tout usés à force de la manipuler et ses coins étaient cornés. Au bas de la page, les mots d'au revoir de sa mère lui faisaient mal.

Elle était heureuse que Layla Heartfillia vienne lui rendre visite, là n'était pas le problème. Mais elle avait changé, beaucoup trop changé, et elle ignorait comment sa mère réagirait face à sa nouvelle forme de Dragonne. La blonde leva sa main droite en face de ses yeux et observa sa peau se muer en écailles, tandis que ses doigts s'allongeaient et s'élargissaient pour devenir des griffes. Elle contrôlait beaucoup mieux sa Métamorphose dorénavant, et le désir de se transformer n'était plus aussi fort. Ce matin même, elle et Luxus avaient appelé leur Dragon et s'étaient autorisés une brève promenade au-dessus des nuages, savourant la sensation de liberté que l'Envol leur procurait. Cependant, cela ne changeait rien au fait que pour beaucoup, et notamment la population de la Citacielle, qui restait dubitative quant aux bonnes intentions de ses souverains, les Dragons étaient des monstres. Des bêtes assoiffées de mort et de chair, et bien que Lucy aurait aimé s'en défendre, elle devait avouer que la soif de sang faisait partie intégrante de la condition de Dragon, autant que l'instinct de combat.

Comment Layla réagirait-elle en la voyant ainsi ? Lucy ne voulait pas mentir à sa mère. Elle voulait que la maîtresse de la Maison Dorée l'accepte à part entière, telle la nouvelle personne qu'elle était devenue, telle la Dragonne qu'elle était à présent.

\- Luce.

La voix familière de son fiancé la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, les écailles et les griffes se résorbant progressivement pour laisser place à une main humaine, et elle découvrit le sourire franc que lui adressait Luxus de l'autre côté de la porte-fenêtre.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

.

Lisanna avait la joue posée sur le torse de Bixrow. Les yeux grands ouverts, dans la pénombre de la chambre à coucher, elle écoutait son cœur battre en essayant de maintenir sa respiration au même rythme que lui.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle respirait trop vite, trop fort. Elle se releva brusquement, ses cheveux en désordre formant une masse confuse de mèches blanches autour de sa tête.

Elle ramena le drap à elle, couvrant sa poitrine nue, et contempla les rais de lumière qui filtraient à travers les rideaux épais. Le jour était déjà bien avancé. Lisanna n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les tentures pour le savoir. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps dans ce lit pour s'en douter.

Bixrow roula sur le côté avec un soupir lourd et son bras vint se caler contre la taille de la jeune fille, assise sur son séant. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et tourna la tête vers l'homme dont elle venait de partager l'intimité. Le chevalier était toujours profondément endormi, son visage détendu. Le tatouage qui marquait sa chair ressortait vivement sur sa peau pâle. La blanche tendit la main et caressa le motif à l'encre noire et les reliefs qu'il formait, l'esprit ailleurs.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Leurs corps avaient parlés pour eux. Il n'y avait que la phrase que Bixrow avait prononcé, sur le pas de sa porte, son casque sous le bras et l'air désemparé, et qui pesait lourd sur son cœur.

_« Je pars en mission. »_

Il s'en allait, le soir même, et elle quitterait le Pôle dans quelques jours à peine. Ils n'allaient pas se revoir. Bixrow était un soldat, elle un membre de la Maison de la Neige. Il serait à jamais son inférieur, et aux yeux de sa famille, un étranger. Un barbare. Ils n'allaient pas se revoir.

Alors ils avaient préféré profiter de l'instant, sans se soucier des conséquences qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Leur ardeur n'avait pas faibli, jusqu'à ce que le chevalier la serre fort dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il pouvait, et qu'il ne s'endorme contre elle. Elle, elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil.

Lisanna avait _besoin_ de lui. Leurs entraînements allaient lui manquer. Sa voix allait lui manquer. Son sourire de diable et sa langue d'iguane allaient lui manquer. Le contact de sa peau allait lui manquer. Ses baisers aussi, partout sur son corps, et sur ses lèvres brûlantes. Il allait lui manquer.

La jeune femme sentit un liquide salé imprégner sa langue. Elle se ressaisit, essuya du revers de la main les larmes vagabondes et s'allongea à nouveau à côté du Loup.

Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop. Une boule se forma progressivement au creux de sa gorge quand elle s'en rendit compte, éclatant en un sanglot bref, qu'elle fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Le nœud dans son estomac, lui, ne disparut pas. Elle n'aurait pas dû pleurer pour l'homme qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle aurait dû ne rien ressentir, tout au plus de la cordialité, mais certainement pas de l'amour.

Dommage. De toute façon c'était trop tard.

Lisanna roula sur le côté et fit face au visage endormi de Bixrow tandis qu'une bouffée de tendresse l'étreignait. Il ne ressemblait pas à un enfant quand il dormait, parce que de toute façon, Bixrow n'avait jamais ressemblé à un enfant – mais il prenait soudainement l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de confiant, d'aimant et surtout de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais souffert. Et Lisanna aimait ce visage. Peu importait les marques, les abus et les cicatrices.

La jeune femme se leva, glissa ses pieds à l'intérieur du pantalon qu'il lui avait retiré cinq heures plus tôt. Elle enfila ses bottes et sa chemise, laça son corset de _salvain _et attrapa sa veste de cuir. Par automatisme, elle vérifia que son poignard était bien à sa place, au creux de sa chaussure droite, puis elle se tourna vers le lit où Bixrow reposait toujours. Elle fit un pas, deux pas, puis s'arrêta au bord du matelas.

Finalement, le cœur et l'âme déchirés, elle fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à la porte.

Allongé sur le ventre, dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre, Bixrow ouvrit les yeux.

.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, crevette.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'y arriverai pas ! s'énerva Levy en gonflant les joues, les sourcils froncés et le front rougi.

Gajeel décroisa ses bras massifs et attrapa la petite jeune femme par les épaules.

\- Écoute, crevette, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus. Tu veux apprendre à voler, oui ou non ?

\- Dis ça à mon vertige ! protesta-t-elle en criant à moitié.

Son fiancé esquissa un sourire carnassier et planta ses iris rouges dans les yeux olive de la Fiorienne.

\- Très bien, geehee. Monsieur Vertige ? Wouhou, monsieur Vertige, vous m'entendez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête, des fois, soupira Levy avec désespoir tandis que l'autre continuait son monologue.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, monsieur Vertige, parce que vous commencez sérieusement à me les briser. Vous allez laisser la crevette tranquille et comme ça, on pourra commencer cette foutue leçon de vol. Compris ? Allez, au revoir, monsieur Vertige !

Levy haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, tandis qu'il la regardait avec un air moqueur. Puis il ouvrit grand les bras et se laissa tomber en arrière.

La bleue poussa un hurlement. Ils étaient perchés en équilibre au sommet d'une corniche qui ne devait probablement faire qu'un mètre de long pour cinquante centimètres de large. Autour d'eux, le vent de la Chaîne soufflait avec force, menaçant de faire basculer la jeune femme à chaque instant. En-dessous d'eux, eh bien… il n'y avait plus que le vide.

Gajeel remonta au niveau de Levy, ses ailes de métal battant doucement dans son dos, en vol stationnaire. Il eut un rire sarcastique en voyant l'expression mi-terrifiée mi-scandalisée de sa fiancée.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Idiot !

Le grand brun se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses ailes les encercle tous les deux, occultant la lumière du soleil. Elle avait le cou renversé en arrière pour maintenir le contact visuel, tandis que lui était obligé de se pencher. Il la saisit à la taille et lâcha d'un ton désinvolte :

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tomber ?

Et il la jeta dans le vide.

Pendant quelques secondes, Levy ne connut qu'une terreur paralysante. Puis, plus par réflexe que par réelle intention, la chair sous ses omoplates se mit à bouger et à gigoter, et ses deux ailes duveteuses jaillirent de sa peau.

Sous la lumière éclatante du soleil couchant, elles n'avaient plus la même couleur rose clair que lors de leur première apparition. Des reflets irisés, aux tons rouges et orangés, couvraient les plumes laineuses, qui se couvrirent de gouttelettes de givre sous l'effet conjugué du vent et du froid. Les rayons du crépuscule vinrent jouer avec les perles d'eau qui glissaient le long des rémiges, et une bourrasque imprévue ébouriffa le duvet, faisant frissonner la Dragonne.

L'instant d'après, Gajeel la rejoignait, et ils se laissèrent emporter par les courants ascendants.

\- Pourquoi, au lieu de Grandine, ou même de Wendy, c'est toi qui t'es porté volontaire pour m'apprendre à voler ? se plaignit Levy tandis que ses ailes battant lentement, presque prudemment.

\- J'avais pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne au palais, répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaules. Et puis, au final, tu ne t'en tires pas si mal : Grandine est _vraiment _l'une des pires préceptrices que j'ai jamais rencontrées. Elle t'aurait hurlé dessus tout du long.

\- C'est vrai que _ta _méthode est tellement plus efficace, répliqua la bleue en le fusillant du regard. Me balancer dans le vide, vraiment ?

\- Au moins, tu voles, maintenant, objecta Gajeel avec un sourire moqueur.

Force étant de constater qu'il avait raison, Levy ne rétorqua rien et se contenta d'admirer le coucher de soleil, les dents serrées.

À côté d'elle, le Kurogane faisait des pirouettes et ses grandes ailes manquaient de la frapper à chaque fois. Elle s'éloigna d'un battement rapide et se laissa porter par le vent, dérivant lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à la pointe sud du mont de la Chaîne. Derrière elle, elle entendit un claquement rapide et Gajeel se lança à sa suite, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue.

Le voyage à travers toute l'Arche avait été l'une des plus merveilleuses choses qu'elle avait jamais vécues. Le Pôle était une terre de légendes, de mystères et de contes – et Levy était bien placée pour savoir que la plupart de ces légendes avaient un fond de vérité. Les domaines qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini, les villes qui, à l'instar de la capitale, n'étaient que prouesses d'architecture et dentelles de pierre et de marbre, les habitants, à la fois bruts et tendres, et leurs mœurs curieuses, qui aux yeux d'une étrangère comme elle, étaient aussi étonnantes qu'insolites : tout cela avait nourri la curiosité insatiable de la jeune femme. Et elle voulait encore apprendre, toujours plus, sur ce pays dont elle allait devenir la voix et le visage.

Au cours de leur voyage, elle et Gajeel s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs sangs liés n'avaient pas empêché qu'ils se disputent fréquemment, mais l'un des deux revenait toujours au creux du lit, à la tombée de la nuit, pour se faire pardonner. Le Kurogane était une personne complexe, aux multiples facettes, et la Fiorienne observatrice et curieuse qu'elle était voulait décortiquer chaque aspect de lui : en somme, elle voulait apprendre à le connaître.

Et ils avaient l'éternité d'une vie de Dragons pour le faire.

Elle donna un battement d'ailes sec et s'éleva au-dessus des montagnes. Ses yeux olive parcoururent la terre du regard, s'imprégnant de ce pays qui était désormais le sien. Les bras en croix, Gajeel derrière elle, elle inspira profondément. Malgré toutes les morts, tout le sang versé et tous les malheurs, elle se sentait enfin en paix. Ici, entre ciel et terre.

.

* * *

.

_Et pour ceux qui voulaient du Kara, voici une scène bonus que j'ai looooonguement hésité à inclure à l'épilogue. A vous de décider si vous l'inscrivez dans le fil de l'histoire ou non :)_

_._

[- Non. Il n'a pas pu. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Tara fit brusquement volte-face, choquée. Le général était toujours assis au bout de son lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, et il la regardait. La jeune femme déglutit. Le jour où elle aurait vécu autant de choses, autant de guerres, autant de pertes que cet homme, elle serait probablement à deux pas de sa mort. Ceci dit, le courage et la loyauté inébranlable dont il avait fait preuve l'impressionnait plus que tout. Elle revint sur ses pas et s'assit à côté de lui, avant de demander :  
\- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé aux côtés de la Reine Rouge ?  
Kalir sourit, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose la question. Il détourna le regard de son visage curieux et fixa une fissure dans le plâtre du mur, tout en expliquant :  
\- Je faisais partie d'un clan renégat quand elle est arrivée sur l'Arche. Elle était... indescriptible. Cette femme avait dû sacrifier un nombre incalculable de choses pour poser un pied sur notre terre, et elle était prête à se battre pour la légitimité d'un pays qui n'était même pas le sien, et tout ça... par amour. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un aimer autant une autre personne, et l'amour entre ma Reine et son consort était aussi réciproque que fusionnel. C'est cet amour, je crois, qui faisait leur force et leur charisme. Bien plus que leurs Talents, qui étaient déjà incroyablement puissants. Ils allaient si bien ensemble, comme deux faces d'une même pièce, qu'ils inspiraient à tous l'envie irrépressible de les rejoindre. Et nous les rejoignions, comme si nous avions envie de goûter, de grappiller quelques miettes de leur amour. Erza Scarlett et Gerald Fernandez étaient l'incarnation même des amants éternels, ceux qui vivraient pour toujours dans le cœur de l'autre. Je crois que c'est quand je me suis rendu compte de ça que j'ai ressenti le désir de les protéger. Je voulais protéger le bonheur qu'ils avaient ensemble, par leur simple présence aux côtés de l'autre. Et ce désir de protection n'a pas disparu avec le temps, au contraire, il s'est amplifié. La Reine Rouge a fait tant pour notre pays... Avant son arrivée, nous n'étions que des misérables qui volaient, pillaient, tuaient pour survivre. Elle nous a donné un pays, une légitimité, et un honneur. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour cet honneur.  
Tara sourit pensivement.  
\- Quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Kalir avec son rire rauque. Nous ne tenons pas de calendrier des naissances, au Paradis. Mais je dois probablement avoir dans les trente-cinq ans, quelque chose comme ça. J'avais à peu près le même âge que ma Reine quand elle est arrivée sur l'Arche.  
\- Vous avez vécu autant de choses en un aussi court laps de temps... c'est impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais quitté la Citacielle avant que vous ne me kidnappiez, au fait.  
Le général rit une nouvelle fois. Tara esquissa un sourire en coin. C'était agréable de l'entendre rire. Vu les conditions plutôt déplorables de leur première rencontre, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte auparavant qu'il était réellement attachant et aimable. De plus, il n'était pas... déplaisant à regarder. L'homme possédait un visage aux traits durs, marqués, mais ses yeux noirs qui brillaient d'intelligence contrastait avec son apparence massive. Il devait faire une tête et demie de plus que la jeune femme et ses épaules étaient larges, son dos sculpté, ses avant-bras musclés. Tout son corps semblait n'avoir qu'une seule utilité : le combat. Ses cheveux bruns-roux étaient coupés court, contrairement aux catogans que la plupart des miliciens et des Loups du Nord arboraient. Il avait les joues râpeuses à cause de sa barbe de trois jours, et son front était plissé par la ride du lion. Il ressemblait à un félin, probablement un tigre ou un puma...  
\- ... Miss Loacos ?  
Tara sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle le dévisageait avec attention depuis quelques minutes. Gênée, elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand il l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa sans prévenir.  
Sous le choc, Tara ne réagit pas pendant un instant. Quand elle s'aventura enfin à passer la main dans sa nuque, il se détacha d'elle avec un sourire en coin. Une exclamation de frustration fusa à l'intérieur du crâne de la jeune fille.  
"Non ! Reste !"  
\- J'avais envie de faire ça depuis que vous m'avez visé avec une lance à propulsion, confessa Kalir sur un ton moqueur.  
La Citacienne émit un rire embarrassé.  
\- Pourquoi vous avez arrêté, alors ?  
L'homme la fixa un instant, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sans la quitter du regard, il l'allongea sur le lit, la surplombant de tout son corps. Tara soutenait ses yeux noirs, une lueur de défi dans les siens. Le général s'esclaffa brièvement, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.  
\- C'est fou. Même dans cette situation, vous êtes toujours aussi têtue...  
\- Chassez le naturel, il revient au ga-mmmh !  
La phrase de Tara fut étouffée par le baiser du Guerrier Écarlate, beaucoup plus avide que le précédent. Il passa la main sous la jupe de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle défaisait sa chemise progressivement, ses doigts suivant la rigole entre ses pectoraux jusqu'à son ventre plat au fur et à mesure qu'elle dénouait les boutons. Elle lui retira le vêtement, Kalir fit de même en baissant sa jupe d'un coup sec et se débarrassa de ses bottes, avant de replonger sur sa bouche comme un vautour sur sa proie. Le gémissement sonore que Tara poussa quand il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure rappela brusquement au général que la porte était restée ouverte.  
Il glissa lentement le long du corps de la brune, fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et courir ses lèvres sur la peau hâlée de son ventre. Il déposa un baiser sur son nombril puis se releva et avança jusqu'au seuil de la chambre, sa chemise roulée en boule dans son poing, et la porte se ferma sur leur au revoir. ]


End file.
